


New Girl

by tiffaniesblews



Series: Living in Loft 4D [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a teacher I will not be taking questions, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutual Pining, New Girl au, Past Katara / Jet, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, before they get back together, have to let them go through shit, let them PINE for SO LONG, oh my god they were roommates, this is the plot of new girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 176,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: After coming home early from a business trip, all Katara wanted to do was surprise her boyfriend, Jet. Imagine her surprise when she got home and Jet was in bed with another woman.Not wanting to live with her ex, and unable to live with her best friend, Suki, Katara takes her brother Sokka's offer to move into his loft with his two roommates. Aang is perky and sweet, the owner of a st. Bernard and a cat, who's often confused about his direction in life. Zuko, on the other hand, is a closed off bartender, who takes some time opening up to others.The four could not be more different, and yet? They work out perfectly. Even if Katara's feelings for Zuko get a bit more complicated as time goes on.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Haru/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Living in Loft 4D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055375
Comments: 673
Kudos: 794





	1. Who's that Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you've been reading my other works, you might have guessed my other favorite show is New Girl. The idea popped into me head a while ago, and since my other fics are wrapping up, I thought, what the hell? So here it is: my ATLA (mostly Zutara) New Girl AU :)
> 
> Most of the antics will be based off the show, though obviously not everything. Have fun figuring out who's who!

Katara slammed her suitcase shut, attempting to close the zipper all the way over the over-packed suitcase. When it was finally closed, she sighed deeply and looked at the remainder of her belongings: a laptop, some chargers, her books, some jewelry. It wasn’t much, but she knew if she didn’t get it packed now, she’ll just procrastinate. 

“Katara, I honestly cannot believe you’re doing this,” came her best friend’s voice from the kitchen. Suki had been Katara’s best friend since middle school, when they met in the library working on the same project. 

“Suki, it’s the only choice I have,” Katara told her, standing up and grabbing her backpack from the couch. “I can’t live here.”

She heard Suki sigh. “Okay, fine. Need any help?”

Katara shook her head. “Not right now, thanks though.”

“K, boo, I’m going to my room then. I have a passive aggressive email to a dumbass to write,” Suki told her, grabbing her mug of coffee off the counter and making her way to the bedroom. 

Katara gave a little wave before settling back down on the floor to finish shoving the last of her belongings into her backpack.

She had been staying with Suki and her roommate, Ty Lee, for the past two weeks. The reason for this? Katara decided to come home early from her business trip, but when she got home, she caught her then boyfriend, Jet, in bed with another woman. Not something she wanted to go home to.

Katara and Jet had been dating for five years until she caught him cheating. She was completely blindsided by it; she never suspected that he no longer loved her. They were talking about marriage not even a month before. Right after she caught him, she packed up as many clothes and belongings as she could, and hauled ass to Suki’s tiny apartment. 

Though Suki told Katara she could stay as long as she liked, Katara felt guilty. Suki had a nonprofit to run, and was constantly having meetings. Ty Lee was a model, and usually had her fellow models over at night. Katara just felt weird sleeping on her best friend’s couch. Luckily, Katara’s older brother, Sokka, said his apartment had an open room, and he said she was more than welcome to come live with him. 

Sokka, who worked at a prominent engineering company, lived with his two friends that he met in college. Katara only met them in passing, and they seemed nice enough. It was going to be strange living with her brother and two of his guy friends, but at least she had a bed and not a couch. So now, she was packing everything she owned, and she was getting ready to move into apartment 4D tomorrow. Katara wasn’t sure if she was excited or nervous as hell. 

When she finally finished packing, she moved everything to the corner of the living room, and settled down on the couch and decided to call Sokka. 

“Hello?” came Sokka’s voice after the third ring. “Hey, Kat, what’s up?”

“You busy?” she asked him, leaning back and putting her feet up on the coffee table. 

“Lucky for you, I’m on lunch break,” Sokka replied. “What’s up?”

“All packed and ready to go,” she told him. 

“Great! How you feeling?” 

Katara bit her nail. “Fine.”

“Come on, Kat, it’ll be great,” Sokka stated. “Zuko and Aang are awesome, you’ll love them.”

“I know, I know,” she said, rolling her eyes. Sokka had been raving about his roommates for years. 

“Will, uh, Suki be helping you out?” Sokka asked. 

“Drop it, Sokka,” Katara said, laughing. “You’ve been barking up that tree for  _ years. _ Besides, what about Yue?”

“More of a hook up for now,” Sokka said. Katara imagined him rubbing his forehead like he always did when he was thinking deeply. “Oh, hey, I just got an email from my team manager, I gotta go.”

“Oh, okay, bye, Sokka.”

“Bye, Kat!” he said. “See you tomorrow.”

The next afternoon, Sokka and Suki helped Katara move her meager belongings up four flights of stairs into the apartment. Sokka complained the whole time. 

“The damn elevator is  _ never  _ broken!” he stated, huffing and puffing. “Why did it choose today, of all days!”

Suki shook her head at him. “Sokka, all she has are three suitcases of clothes, a backpack, and a box of random shit she was able to grab from Jet. Chill out.”

“You got it, Suki,” Sokka replied, heaving the last suitcase onto the fourth floor. “Glad this is it.”

He led the two girls to the apartment, opening the door to let the two girls in. 

Katara actually really loved the layout; it was more of a loft than an apartment, with a big space for the kitchen and the living room. Off the kitchen was a smaller bedroom that was Sokka’s. There was a hallway off the living room leading to three more bedrooms, Katara’s one of them. Walking past the bedrooms, there’s a washer and dryer and a communal bathroom. In a way, it reminded Katara of college. 

“Okay, so, as you know, this bedroom is yours,” Sokka stated, leading the girls to the first bedroom on the right. “Last person who lived here was a weirdo, so if you find some weird shit, that’s not mine.” 

“Great, Sokka, thanks,” Katara said, settling her last box on the bare bed. She was just glad she remembered to buy new sheets and a comforter before moving. 

“Zuko and Aang are both out, but we’ll make sure to have a proper roommate bonding experience later,” Sokka said, grinning. “Suki, you’re welcome to join.”

“Not in your life, Sokka,” replied Suki sweetly. Katara shook her head as Sokka winced slightly. 

“I’ll leave you guys to it then,” Sokka said, finally leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

“He never gives up, does he?” Suki asked Katara, opening the first of Katara’s suitcases.

Katara laughed. “Nope. You have to admire his tenacity though!” 

“I kind of do,” Suki admitted. “I’ve known your brother for years though, it would be weird.”

“Would it though?” Katara asked her. While Katara usually stood by Suki whenever Sokka attempted to hit on her, Katara had to admit that in the past couple of years, she had been trying to get the two of them together. Sadly, Suki would not bite. 

Suki made her way to an old dresser by the window. “This thing is decrepit.” 

“It’ll do for now,” Katara replied, shrugging. “Once I’m settled here, I’ll get my shit back from Jet.”

“How are you taking that, by the way?” Suki asked, walking back to the bed and laying on it, facing Katara. “I’ve been so busy, I haven’t been able to ask you.”

“As well as I can,” Katara replied honestly. “Can we unpack and then we can talk about Jet?”

“Sure, boo,” Suki said, standing back up.

The two girls fell into a rhythm, grabbing clothes from the suitcases and folding them neatly to place in the dresser or in one of the closet drawers. Suki hung up all of Katara’s dresses and skirts, while Katara untangled her jewelry to place on the dresser, next to a small mirror. Together, the two girls tackled the fitted sheet to place on the bed. 

Once they were done, they collapsed together on the bed. 

“Whatcha think?” Suki asked, looking around the room. “It’s not half bad.”

“No, I guess not,” Katara agreed. The room, according to Sokka, was the biggest one in the loft. It was still missing the Katara touch, but once she got her stuff back, then it would feel like home. 

As Suki opened her mouth to reply, a light scratching came at the door. Katara and Suki looked at each other, confused, as Katara got up off the bed to open the door. As she did, an older saint Bernard bounded into the room excitedly. 

“Appa, no!” came a voice from down the hall. Soon, the owner of the dog, and the voice, appeared. He was about Katara’s age, tall and lanky, and bald. He was wearing a plain T-shirt and shorts; clearly, he and the dog had been out for a walk. 

“Uh, hi?” Katara said as he approached the door. 

The guy blinked. “Oh, hey, you must be Katara.”

“That I am,” she replied, sticking her hand out. “Nice you meet you…?”

“Aang,” he said, taking her hand in his and beaming. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hey! I’m Suki,” Suki called from on top of the bed, now scratching Appa’s ears. “Is this good boy Appa?”

Aang laughed. “Yep, that’s Appa. I hope you don’t mind dogs?”

“Love dogs!” Katara replied, just as Appa left Suki and ran over to her. He lowered himself on the ground and exposed his belly. Laughing, Katara crouched down to give the dog belly rubs.

“Hey, he likes you!” Aang stated, mildly impressed. “I have a cat too. His name is Momo, but he’s in my bedroom most of the time, so you’ll barely see him.”

“Darn,” Katara said, now standing back up. “Might have to go in there and find him.”

“Ah, well, uh,” Aang blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll grab him later.”

Suki cleared her throat. “Excuse me, I’ve been working all day. Do you have water?”

“Sure!” Aang replied, breathing a slight sigh of relief. “Follow me. Appa, yip yip.” 

Katara and Suki followed Aang and Appa out the room, Appa barking excitedly. 

Sokka’s bedroom door opened. “Aang, buddy, you know I love you and Appa, but I’m on a call.”

Aang rolled his eyes at Katara and Suki before addressing Sokka. “I got him, sorry, man.”

Sokka closed his door.

“Oh, man, this is a side of Sokka I’m not ready to see,” Katara said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter as Suki slid in the chair next to her. 

Aang laughed again, grabbing three waters from the fridge. “He’s either working or partying. He was like that in school too.”

“Sokka said you guys met sophomore year,” Suki piped up as she took the water from Aang. “But, and don’t take this the wrong way, you look… young.”

“Oh, yeah, I skipped two grades,” Aang replied, shrugging. “So, Katara, I think I’m younger than you.”

“You are,” Katara told him. “How did you guys meet again?”

“Disc golf,” Aang replied, smiling. “You wouldn’t think Sokka would be the guy, but he is.” 

“Not surprised at all,” Katara replied as Suki snorted. “And he and Zuko were roommates freshman and sophomore year, that I did know.”

“Yep!” Aang said. “Zuko should be home soon, he’s just finishing up a shift at work.”

“Oh, what does he do?” Katara asked. 

“He’s a bartender,” Aang replied. “He’s been there for years.”

“What about you?” Suki asked.

“Uh, I’m kind of in between jobs right now,” Aang said, sheepishly. “Can’t find the right niche, you know?”

Katara and Suki nodded understanding. 

“I mean, I’ll find something, eventually!” Aang continued. “Sokka and Zuko are helping me out.”

“I can help too, Aang,” Katara said. “What did you study in college?”

“Philosophy and writing,” Aang replied, going red. “Not much I think I can do.”

Suki whipped out her phone, scrolling through her email on screen. Opening one, she said, “Aha! We have an opening for a writing position.”

“She works for a nonprofit,” Katara explained to a perplexed looking Aang. Looking back at Suki, “Think you could help?”

Suki slid her phone over to Aang. “Give me your number and I’ll call you either Monday or Tuesday.”

“Holy shit,” Aang said, taking the phone in his hand and typing out his number. “You guys are good.”

“Well, it was all Suki,” Katara stated, bumping Suki’s shoulder.

“What was all Suki?” Sokka asked, finally emerging from his room.

“Might have gotten your roommate a job,” Suki stated, smirking. 

Sokka blinked. “Damn, girl, you’re hot when you get shit done.”

Aang groaned. “Sokka. Jar.”

“Oh, come  _ on _ !” Sokka replied, throwing his hands up. “I’ve known her for years, that’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry, jar?” Katara asked, thoroughly confused. Sokka didn’t mention a jar when they talked. 

“We have this thing called ‘the douchebag jar’,” Aang explained, pointing to a jar on the coffee table labelled ‘DOUCHEBAG’. “If someone says something…. Douchebaggy? Yeah, douchebaggy, then we put money in the jar.”

“You know what, fine,” Sokka said, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. “How much?”

Just then, the loft door opened. In came Zuko, Katara’s third roommate. 

“Hey, Zuko, help me settle something,” Aang called over as Zuko closed the door and dropped a bag on the ground. 

“Aang, can a guy walk in the room first,” Zuko replied, making his way to the fridge and pulling out a beer. He opened it and took a quick swig. He finally looked at Aang. “Okay, ready.”

“How much money should Sokka put in the jar?” Aang asked, leaning on the counter. 

“How douchey?” Zuko asked, squinting at Sokka. 

“He told me I’m hot when I get things done,” Suki cut in. 

Zuko finally looked over at the two girls. He eyed Suki wearily, then looked at Katara. She noticed his eyes widen slightly, before he turned away and took another gulp of beer.

“Oh, yeah, Zuko,” Sokka said, “that’s my sister Katara, she’s the one living with us. And that’s Suki, Katara’s best friend and my future wife.”

“JAR!” Katara and Suki both yelled. 

“Put in nothing less than twenty dollars,” Zuko told him. “Anyways, I got some things to work on. Nice to meet you, Katara. Suki.”

He gave the girls a small nod before leaving the kitchen, grabbing his bag by the door and entering his room. 

“Is he always this…” Katara started, not really sure how to continue.

“Closed off?” Sokka finished, stuffing a twenty dollar bill into the jar. “Yes, he is.”

“I might sound like an asshole,” Suki said, lowering her voice a bit, “but uh, scar?”

Katara barely registered the large scar on the left side of Zuko’s face. It covered his eye and went up over his ear, into his hair. 

“He never told us,” Aang said, tapping his chin. “Or never told me, at least. Sokka?”

Sokka shook his head. “Nope. All I know is he’s blind in his left eye and partially deaf in his left ear.”

Katara winced. “Must have been something bad.”

“Again, he never talks about it,” Sokka said, before looking at Katara. “And  _ don’t  _ ask.”

Katara raised her hands. “I never said I will.”

“Good,” Sokka stated. “Now, Suki, will you be joining us the rest of the night.”

“Actually,” Suki said, standing up, “I should head back to my place. I have some work to get done, and I know for a fact Ty Lee has friends come over later. If I don’t finish before they get there, I’ll never be able to concentrate.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Katara stated, jumping off her seat. “See you guys in a bit.” 

“Bye,” replied the two boys, as Katara and Suki made their way out the door. 

They walked down the stairs in silence. Katara was playing her introductions to Aang and Zuko over again in her head.

“They don’t seem…bad,” Suki said when they finally reached the bottom floor. “They’re total opposites though. Aang is so perky and Zuko is so… not.” 

“Well, Sokka said they’re good guys,” Katara pointed out. “So I trust him.”

Suki shook her head. “Man, I wish Ty Lee and I had a third room.”

“Suki, it’s fine,” Katara stated, wrapping her friend in a hug. “At least I have something, right?”

“Right,” Suki agreed. “At least you’re rid of Jet.”

Katara sighed as she let go of Suki. “Jet. I still need my stuff.”

“Listen, I’ll call you later, okay? Then we can talk about how much Jet sucks and come up with a game plan on how to get your shit back. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

“Okay, Kat, see you later,” Suki said, making her way out the door. “Have fun!”

Katara watched as Suki walked out the main door and out into the street. She wanted as Suki looked both ways before crossing the street to make her way back to her own apartment. She wished Suki had a third room, too. 

Sighing, she turned back to the stairwell, ready to conquer the four flight trek to 4D. She thought of her roommates. Obviously, Sokka was her brother, so she had no reason to be worried there. The only issue she was sure might come up is when one of them brings someone home; she shuddered thinking about Sokka watching a one night stand leaving Katara’s room. Aang seemed nice enough, perky as Suki said. Katara was sure she and Aang would get along. Zuko, on the other hand, didn’t have the best first impression. Maybe she just needs to get to know him, she thought. Katara was sure she would break Zuko eventually.

Opening the door, she was met with shouts. 

“What do you  _ mean  _ you moved the trash bin?” Sokka asked. “It goes next to the island!”

“Okay,  _ but _ , Appa keeps getting into it,” Aang replied, motioning towards Appa lying in the middle of the living room and the kitchen. “So I moved it under the sink.”

“Unbelievable,” Sokka stated, throwing his hands up. 

Stifling a laugh, Katara noticed Zuko now sitting in the corner of the old sectional, eyes on the argument happening near him. Deciding now was her chance, she made her way over and sat near him.

“Hey,” she said. 

He eyed her, fiddling with the beer in his hands. “Hey.”

“How was things?” Katara asked him. 

Zuko looked at her questioningly. 

“You said you had things to work on in your room,” she rushed through. “But now you’re here.”

“Ah, yeah,” Zuko replied, nodding. “I do the books for the bar sometimes. I just needed to look them over, but I heard these two idiots going at it, so here I am.”

“Cool,” Katara replied, not sure how to reply. 

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “Want a beer?”

“Oh, sure,” Katara replied, feeling her shoulders loosen. “Whatever you have.”

Zuko nodded and heaved himself off the couch and towards the kitchen. 

Katara watched the scene unfold before her. Maybe this won’t be so bad. 


	2. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's first morning in the loft. After an accident that leaves the roommates scrambling, Katara figures it's time she grabs her stuff from Jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 2 :) This episode is based off Season 1, Episode 2 "Kryptonite". I changed the dialogue and some of the scenes, but the message is the same. Enjoy!

On Katara's first morning in the loft, she was up nice and early. Despite the fact that she really only knew Sokka, she decided to make breakfast for her new roommates. 

Opening the fridge, there was a post-it note on one of the tupperware containers: “KATARA - AANG IS A VEGETARIAN. IF YOU’RE MAKING US BREAKFAST, HAVE A VEGGIE OPTION - SOKKA”. Laughing, Katara took the note off the container and scrunched it up to throw away. Sokka knew her way too well. Keeping the note in mind, she grabbed some eggs and a pan to make an omelette. 

In the middle of adding some spinach, she heard a door open down the hall. 

“Good morning!” she called out, flipping over the egg. Katara turned just as Zuko walked by, opening a cabinet above her and grabbing a mug.

“Morning,” he muttered back, placing the mug down and turning on the coffee maker. “You’re making breakfast?”

Katara nodded, holding up the pan. “Hope you like omelettes?” 

“They’re good,” Zuko replied, shrugging a bit. He poured the coffee in his mug, then sat at the counter, eyes on Katara. 

“So, you’re just going to sit there and watch me cook?” Katara asked him, placing her finished omelette on a plate, and cracking another egg. 

Zuko blinked. “Oh, uh, did you need help?”

Katara smirked. “Did you want to help?”

“Do you want the truth?” Zuko asked her, raising his eyebrow. “Because the honest answer is no.”

“Oh, so  _ that’s  _ how it is?” Katara stated, sticking her tongue out at him. 

Zuko shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. “Yep.”

“So, tell me more about yourself,” Katara said, turning back to the stove. “You work at a bar?”

“Yep,” Zuko replied. 

“And you and Sokka lived together in college,” Katara continued. “What was your major? Were you engineering too?”

“Nope, I was pre law,” Zuko replied. 

Katara glanced at him again. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I was,” Zuko said, giving her a small smile, the first one he’d given her. “My dad wanted me to be a lawyer. Became a bartender instead.”

“Want to tell me more about that?” Katara asked. 

“Sorry, you need to unlock level four of friendship to gain that information,” Zuko exclaimed, smirking some more. 

Katara laughed. Okay, so he was funny despite being so closed off. 

“Why are you doing this?” Zuko asked.

“Doing what?” 

“Making breakfast for us,” Zuko answered her. “You don’t have to.”

“Just wanted to, I guess,” Katara replied. 

Right at that moment, Sokka’s door opened and he came sauntering into the kitchen. 

“I smell food!” he exclaimed, walking over to Katara and looking down at the pan. “Mmm, omelettes. Thanks, Katara!”

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Do you want to help me?”

“Yeah, what do you need?” 

Katara instructed her brother on what she needed him to do and the two began working together, chatting amicably. Zuko watched on, hands wrapped around his mug, a bewildered look on his face. 

“Do you have any clients today?” Sokka asked, grabbing bread from off the countertop and placing a few pieces on the toaster. 

“Clients?” Zuko asked.

“I’m an occupational therapist,” Katara explained. “And today’s Sunday, so no.”

“Remind me when you go to the school again,” Sokka said, leaning against the counter.

“Monday, Wednesday, and Friday!” Katara told him, now placing the last omelette on a plate and turning off the stove.

“You work at a school?” Zuko asked, now watching Katara move around the kitchen.

Katara nodded. “Yep! Every other day I go to the local middle school to meet with students or parents. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, sometimes Saturdays, I do home visits.”

“Sounds like a lot,” Zuko stated. 

“It can be,” Katara shrugged. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Plus I meet some really great people.”

“Hmm, that’s fair,” Zuko replied.

“Don’t go comparing meeting people at the bar to Katara meeting people through work,” Sokka told him, giving him a punch on the shoulder.

“Never said it was the same,” Zuko replied, shrugging. He stood up, grabbing his mug in one hand and reaching for an omelette. “Can I have this one?”

“Sure,” Katara said, pushing it closer to him. He picked it up and made his way to the table. 

Sokka grabbed his own, made with spinach, ham, and cheese, and joined Zuko at the table. Katara grabbed her own plate and Aang’s to join them as well. Just as she sat, the last door opening and Aang came striding out, Appa on a leash.

“Hey, Aang!” Sokka said through a mouthful of food. “Katara made breakfast.” 

“Sweet, thanks!” Aang replied. “I just need to take Appa out and then I’ll join you.”

The three waved goodbye as Aang walked out. 

“So, when are we getting your shit from Jet?” Sokka asked Katara.

“Who’s Jet?” Zuko asked, glancing at Katara out of the corner of his eye. 

“Um, my ex boyfriend,” Katara told him, squirming a bit. “We, uh, dated for five years and then I caught him cheating on me.”

Zuko winced. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, ouch,” Katara agreed. “That’s why I’m here.”

“You didn’t tell me that’s why she was moving in?” Zuko told Sokka, raising his eyebrow. 

“What did he tell you?” Katara asked, now looking at Sokka.

“Just that you needed to move in,” Zuko shrugged, now turning back to his food. “No real reason.” 

Katara looked at Sokka who just shrugged at her. 

“So, when are we going?” Sokka asked again.

“I don’t know…” Katara said, biting her lip. “Suki and I talked last night, but I really don’t know, I think the wound is still fresh you know?”

“That’s no way to look at it,” Zuko stated. “That’s your shit and you deserve to get it back.”

“Yeah, but it’s  _ Jet _ ,” Katara replied. “He’s like my kryptonite. He just has something about him that makes me melt.”

Zuko scoffed. “I see.”

“Don’t get her started man,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

“You have nothing to say,” Zuko rounded on him. “I hear you go on about Yue all the time.”

“Okay, that’s different,” Sokka replied, blushing. “And not in front of my  _ sister _ .”

“Really, man, you’re using the sister card?” Zuko stated, shaking his head. “Losing your game, Sokka.”

“Oh, and when was the last time  _ you  _ brought someone home?” Sokka asked. “I haven’t seen anyone walk out of your room lately!”

“Listen, asshole, I-” 

“Okay! Wow, getting to know everything,” Katara interrupted. She turned to Sokka. “Dude, I already know about you and Yue, you’ve been telling me about her for the last three years. I could let Zuko know about how long you’ve been in love with Suki.”

“Woah, you’re in love-?” Zuko stated, starting to snicker.

“Dude, come on, you heard his comment last night,” Katara said, now turning to him. “As for you, don’t dish out what you can’t take.” 

Zuko and Sokka blinked. “Sorry.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Katara replied, now standing up. “Hand me your plates.” 

The two boys pushed their empty plates to Katara, just as the front door opened and Appa came hoping in, Aang following closely behind.

“Ah, man, you guys ate without me,” Aang asked, hanging the leash up and making his own way over to the table. 

“Sorry, Aang,” Sokka replied, now standing up. “Katara, we need a game plan.” 

Appa barked, trying to get Aang’s attention. Aang cut off a piece of omelette and threw it to Appa, who gobbled it up.

“Oh, Aang, that’s not…,” Katara started, but she caught Zuko’s eye who was motioning her to stop.

“He’s fine,” Aang replied. “And this is great, Katara, thanks!”

“Of course,” Katara stated. She went to the sink, starting to wash the dishes. As Sokka leaned on the counter, scrolling through his phone, she felt someone next to her, taking the cleaned dishes out of the sink. Looking up, Zuko was next to her, drying rag in his hand. 

“Since I didn’t help you make breakfast,” he muttered, taking another plate from the sink. “No biggie.”

“Yeah, okay, thanks,” Katara replied, feeling herself go a bit red.

* * *

Later in the day, while sitting on her bed and reading her new book, she heard shouting out in the living room. 

“Sokka, really! I get you make more money than me, but you don’t need to rub it in!” Zuko yelled.

“Okay, but the sink just spouted water out at me, and  _ your  _ ‘fix it’ did not fix it!” Sokka yelled back.

Sighing, Katara got up off her bed, making her way to the bedroom door. She and Aang seemed to have the same idea, since, as she opened her door, Aang opened his as well. Peeking their heads out, they both looked at each other, Aang shrugging since he was used to the ordeal.

“Zuko has a tendency to fix whatever breaks in the apartment and, well, you can guess what happens,” Aang explained, laughing a bit. 

At that moment, a white and black cat came sprinting out of Aang’s room, Appa sprinting after him.

“Oh, wait, Appa, leave Momo alone!” Aang yelled, chasing after them. 

Not knowing what to do, Katara went after him.

“Oh, dammit, Appa, really, now?” Sokka exclaimed, jumping out of the way. 

Momo ran towards the living room, jumping up on the TV stand, dangerously close to the TV. The three boys stood in front, their hands held out in front of them, Katara standing behind them, slightly intrigued.

“Now, Momo, get down from there,” Aang said, lowering himself down to the ground. “Come on buddy.”

“Aang, does he even know what you’re saying?” Zuko asked, staring Momo down. 

“I think so,” Aang replied, putting his hand out. “Come on, boy.” 

“Appa, NO,” Sokka yelled, just as Appa ran over, jumping up and trying to get Momo. Momo ran off, hitting the TV as he did, the TV toppling over with a loud  _ crash.  _

Sokka, Aang, and Zuko all groaned as Katara gasped. She watched as Momo ran by her and back into Aang’s room, Appa right behind him. 

“So, that happened,” Katara said, breaking the silence. The three boys stared at her. “I mean, do we really need a TV?”

Zuko groaned, getting up and walking to the fridge, grabbing a beer. Aang stood up, rubbing his forehead as Sokka just stayed squatting on the ground, face in his hands. 

“Okay, so I know we just argued about money,” Zuko said, walking back over, drinking his beer. “But uh… we need a new TV, so Sokka?”

Sokka stood up and shook his head. “I dunno, man, we need to pay for a plumber.”

“Sokka, I told you, I can fix it!” Zuko replied, throwing his hand up. “We can spend the money on a TV.”

“I dunno, maybe a plumber is a good idea,” Aang cut in. “I hate having to turn on the faucet when I poop. Wastes water.”

“Wow, thanks, Aang,” Zuko replied. 

“Guys, uh, I have a TV?” Katara muttered, but no one heard her.

“Maybe Duke has one we can borrow?” Sokka suggested, snapping his fingers. 

“Sokka, I have one,” Katara repeated, but still no one heard her.

“Guys, we really don’t need one,” Aang repeated.

“Oh my god,  _ guys _ ,” Katara said, raising her voice until the three boys look at her. “I have one.”

Sokka looked around the room. “Oh, yeah, where?”

“Back at Jet’s,” Katara muttered. 

“Hm, what?” Sokka said, leaning in to hear her. “Say that again?”

“At Jet’s,” Katara repeated. “It’s at Jet’s.”

“See, that’s what I thought,” Sokka said, sitting down on the couch. 

“Okay, great, go get it,” Zuko said, settling himself down on the other side of the couch. 

“That’s a bit of a problem,” Katara stated. 

“Why?” Zuko asked her, leaning an elbow on his knee. 

“I just… don’t want to?” Katara replied. 

“Wonderful,” Zuko told her, getting up off the couch. “Just great.”

“Listen, Kat, can you call him? Meet him somewhere, tell him you want your stuff back?” Sokka suggested. 

“Sokka, you know why I can’t do that,” Katara chided. 

“Don’t worry, Katara, we’ll figure it out,” Aang told her. “I should go check on Momo though.”

The other three watched as Aang walked away, back into his bedroom. 

“Typical Aang,” Sokka stated, shaking his head. “Our TV breaks and he checks on the animals.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Katara stated. She saw Zuko roll his eyes. “It is!”

“Says the girl who won’t get her shit back from her ex,” Zuko told her. 

“Okay, you know what, deal with this yourself,” Katara said, turning on her heel and walking away.

“Nice going, man,” she heard Sokka say.

“What?” came Zuko’s reply. 

In her room, she grabbed her phone from the side table, staring at it. Sighing, she found Jet’s name. 

* * *

After work on Tuesday, Katara sat on a bench in the middle of the park. She looked around, watching those around her. She counted a total of five joggers, two bike riders, one mother with a baby, and four kids playing tag. 

Because of the TV fiasco, Katara decided it was time. She called Jet and he agreed to meet her in the park. Suki had no idea, which now that she thought of it, she maybe should have told Suki what was happening. 

She waited for about ten minutes before she saw Jet walking towards her, hands in his pockets. He lit up when he saw her.

“Kit Kat!” he called out as he approached her. 

“Hey, Jet,” she muttered, standing up. 

“So good to see you,” he said, wrapping her in a hug.

“Oh yeah, you too,” Katara replied, keeping her arms to the side. “Uh, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

He let go of her. “Really?”

“Can we sit?” Katara asked, motioning towards the bench. 

“Sure,” Jet replied, sitting down. 

Katara joined him. “So, when I left, I didn’t get all my stuff…”

“How are you doing, Kit Kat?” Jet asked her, taking one of her hands in his.

“Uh, fine, I guess, but that’s not… why I’m here,” Katara replied, trying to take her hand from Jet’s. 

“Hmm,” Jet hummed, squeezing her hand tighter.

“Uh, how’s… On Ji?” Katara asked, knowing Jet won’t let her continue unless she asked.

“She’s great! Thank you for asking,” Jet replied, smiling. 

“So my stuff?” Katara stated, trying her best to stay on topic. 

“What about it?” 

“I need it back.”

A phone buzzed. Jet took his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it. “Oh, that’s On Ji, I got to go.”

“Wait, Jet,” Katara said as Jet got up.

“Bye, Kit Kat,” he said, waving at her. “Nice to see you!.”

“Jet!” Katara called out. But he walked away.

Sighing, Katara pulled out her phone. 

* * *

Zuko sat on the couch in the living room, feet on the coffee table, laptop on his lap. He was working on something he was trying to write, a book idea that popped into his mind the other night. Just as he remembered the plot, the front door slammed open.

“You had her call Jet!” Suki yelled, dragging Katara into the loft by the arm, another girl behind them. 

“What?” Zuko asked, moving his laptop off his lap and taking his feet off the coffee table. 

“ _ Jet _ !” Suki emphasized, pointing at Katara. 

Zuko stared at Suki, trying to figure out what she meant. Shaking his head, his eyes fell on the girl behind Suki and Katara.

“Ty Lee?” he asked, standing up.

Ty Lee blinked, slowly grinning. “Hi, Zuko!”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Katara asked, looking back and forth at Ty Lee and Zuko.

“We grew up together!” Ty Lee exclaimed, running over to Zuko and throwing her arms around him. He looked uncomfortable by the exchange. 

“As sweet as this is, that’s not what we’re talking about,” Suki said. She turned to Katara. “I’ll meet you in your room in a minute. Ty Lee, you go with her.”

“Okay!” Ty Lee replied, letting go of Zuko and grabbing Katara’s hand, dragging her down the hall. 

“SOKKA!” Suki yelled. Zuko winced.

Sokka’s door opened. “Hey, Suki, what’s up?”

“Get over here, and sit,” Sui told him. “Where’s the last one? AANG?”

Zuko heard Aang’s door open and he walked into the room. “Uh, yeah?”

“Listen you three, I know your TV broke, and that sucks, but you had her call Jet?” Suki said, hands on her hips.

“Woah, woah, I didn’t make my sister do anything,” Sokka replied, hands raised. “It’s all Zuko.”

“What?!” Zuko yelled. “No way it was my fault!”

Suki turned to him. “Actually, she told me you’re the one who said she wasn’t ever going to get her shit back.”

Zuko felt himself turn red. “Didn’t mean I wanted her to call Jet.”

“She’s  _ fragile _ ! She was dating him for five years! And then! Like an ass! He cheated on her!” Suki explained, pointing towards Katara’s room.

“I can hear you!" Katara yelled. 

“Then get out here and get your friend away from us,” Zuko called back. Suki glared at him as Katara and Ty Lee walked back in. “So what happened?”

“Well, he asked how I was, I asked how he was, then his girlfriend called… then he left,” Katara explained.

“Are you kidding me!” Zuko exclaimed.

“Damn, Katara, really?” Sokka said.

“Ouch,” Aang added. 

“He’s my kryptonite! With his hair, and his eyes, and his smile!” Katara explained. Suki put her arm around her shoulder. “I can't get anything from him.”

Zuko stared at Katara, squinting a bit. How could this girl not realize how awesome she was, and that she deserved better?

“Okay, you know what,” Zuko said, grabbing a pillow and walking over to Katara, holding it up in front of him. “I want you to get mad.” 

“What?” Katara asked, staring at him. 

“Get mad. This pillow is Jet’s face,” Zuko said, moving it towards her. “Get mad and punch Jet’s face.”

He watched as he studied her a bit, before she broke out into a grin. Raising a fist, she punched the pillow, somewhat weakly. 

“Harder!” Zuko said. “You’re mad!”

“I’m mad!” Katara repeated, punching the pillow again. And again. And again. “I’m mad! I hate him! I’m getting my stuff back!”

“Yes you are!” Zuko said, cheering her on. 

Katara raised her arms above her head. “I can do this!”

“Yes, Kat! You can do this!” Sokka called from the couch. 

“I’m going!” yelled Katara, turning around and walking towards the door. As she opened it, she turned around. “I’m going to ask for my stuff back!”

“Yes you are!” Aang told her.

“I’m also going to ask you guys to come with me!” Katara said. The others blinked. “No because, like, there’s a lot, and I need help carrying it.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” the others muttered, all standing and following Katara out the loft. 

“I’m going to hold the fort!” Ty Lee called out, sitting on the couch, propping her feet up.

“Do you, babe!” Sukki called as she closed the door. 

Katara took the driver’s seat of her car, the others piled in after her, Zuko in the passenger seat.

“You got this,” he told her, turning the music up on the radio. 

Katara floored it, driving to one of the nicer neighborhoods around the area. Zuko watched as Katara focused on the road, listening to Suki and Sokka argue in the back.

“Touch my knee one more time, I dare you,” Suki snapped. 

“I didn’t touch you!” Sokka snapped back. “Well, not on purpose.”

“There it is!” Suki called out, pointing to the house Katara was pulling up to before she sped off and drove around again. “There it goes…”

“One more lap,” Katara said, gripping the steering wheel. 

“When you’re ready, Katara,” Aang told her, leaning over and giving her an encouraging tap on the shoulder. 

She drove by around four times, the others groaning each time.

“Katara, pull over!” Zuko yelled the fifth time. 

Katara quickly pulled over, staring at the house. Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door, and ran up to the front door. 

“Oh my god, she’s doing it,” Suki said, leaning over Sokka and watching Katara.

They all watched as she knocked on the door and Jet answered. 

“That’s him?” Zuko asked

“I for sure thought he had a handlebar mustache,” Aang stated, frowning a bit. 

“He sucks,” Sokka said. 

Katara looked like she was in trouble. Zuko squinted, watching as Jet leaned up against the door frame.

“Come on, Katara,” Suki muttered. 

“Maybe we should help her?” Sokka suggested.

Suki nodded, opening the car door and getting out, Sokka following behind her.

“We’ll stay here!” Aang called out after them. Zuko nodded in agreement, watching the scene. 

When Jet’s eyes widened, Katara turned around to see Sokka and Suki. Smirking, she turned back to Jet. 

“Suki. Sokka,” Jet said, standing up straight. 

“Jet,” they said in unison, Suki’s hand on her hips, Sokka crossing his arms. 

“You really need them here to talk to me, Kit Kat?” Jet asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Katara looked back at Suki and Sokka again, before turning around and facing Jet. “You know what. No, I don’t. Move, asshole.” 

She shoved Jet aside, stomping into the house. Katara gathered her left over clothes, books, toiletries, stuffing them into her duffel bags she left behind. Walking in the living room, she stared at the TV. Using her extra adrenaline, she unplugged it from the wall, and heaved it in her arms, making her way back out of the house. 

Zuko and Aang watched in awe in the car as Katara walked out, her hands full. 

“TV!” Sokka exclaimed, taking it out of her hands before she dropped it. 

“I’ll be inside grabbing everything else,” Suki exclaimed, running inside. 

“Maybe we should help,” Zuko said, already opening his door. “Come on, Aang.”

Zuko and Aang got out of the car, listening to Katara scream at Jet.

“I want it  _ all,  _ Jet! The TV, the plants, the fancy pots!” she yelled. 

“She wants it  _ aaaaaall _ ,” Sokka repeated. “Zuko, Aang, grab those bags.”

Zuko and Aang did as they were told, Jet staring at them incredulously. “Who the hell are they?!”

“I live with them now, Jet!” Katara said. “See what happens! I have to live with my brother and his weird friends!”

“Woah, okay, thanks Katara,” Zuko said, placing a placating hand on her shoulder.

“Man, don’t touch her,” Jet said, taking a step towards them. 

Zuko looked at him surprised. “Me not touch her? How about  _ you _ ?”

“Hey, you know what-” Jet began. 

“No, Jet,” Katara interrupted. “You don’t get to tell me or any of my friends what to do anymore! Got it?” 

Jet blinked, but closed his mouth. Zuko stared at Katara, somewhat impressed. Suki came out of the house, a box in her hand. 

“Boys, put that stuff in the car, then clear out the rest,” Suki said, balancing the box in her hand, and opening the trunk. 

Sokka, Zuko, and Aang did as they’re told, each grabbing a box Suki meticulously packed. Sokka sneered at Jet as he walked by, Aang gave him a smile, and Zuko just ignored him. 

Katara crossed her arms. “I’m better off without you, Jet.”

* * *

Later that night, the boys, Suki, and Ty Lee helped Katara unpack the rest of her stuff and set up the TV. Already, it felt like home. 

“You guys are the best,” Katara said once they were all squished on the couch, beers and wine in their hands. “I really appreciate what you did.”

“Of course, happy to help,” Sokka said, giving his sister a pat. 

“Yeah, seriously, you know we’re here for you, boo,” replied Suki. 

“Man, Jet is the  _ worst, _ ” Sokka exclaimed, taking a drink of wine.

“The  _ absolute  _ worst!” Suki agreed, sitting up straight. “Oh my god, Sokka, remember when he told her she couldn’t wear her hair in braids because he didn’t like how it knotted?”

“Oh, or that solid year where he biked everywhere because he wanted to ‘reduce his carbon footprint’?” Sokka added, snickering. 

“No, no, the best is when he decided you weren’t allowed to flush the toilet unless you pooped!” Suki exclaimed, now clutching her sides from laughter. 

“Okay, wow, thanks guys,” Katara stated, staring back and forth between her brother and her best friend. “I get it, he sucks.”

“So bad,” Suki wheezed.

“Terrible,” Sokka smirked. He raised his hand towards Suki, who quickly high fived him. “Hell yeah, solidarity!”

“Hell yeah!” Suki agreed. 

“Hate you both,” Katara said. 

“Hey, well, now you live with your brother and his weird friends,” Zuko said, giving her another rare smile.

Katara blushed. 

“Hey, Suki, want to head out? I have a gig tomorrow morning,” Ty Lee said, already standing up. 

“Yeah, let’s go, I have a meeting super early,” Suki said, joining Ty Lee. “Okay, I’ll text you later, Katara. Nice to see you as always, Sokka.” 

When the two girls left, Sokka turned to Katara. “Slowly getting there!”

Katara shook her head. “Keep trying, dude.” 

“I will!” Sokka said, jumping up. “But for now, bed.”

“Yeah, I gotta take Appa out on a walk,” Aang said, placing his beer down and standing up. 

Only Zuko and Katara were left. 

“Hey, uh, thanks for doing that,” Katara said, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass. 

“Doing what?” Zuko asked her. 

“I don’t know, helping me? That was really nice of you,” she said, shrugging. 

“Happy to help, Katara,” Zuko replied, giving her a slight punch on the shoulder. “You’re a pretty cool girl.” 

Katara smiled. “Thanks, Zuko. You’re not so bad yourself.” 

They sat there each drinking their drinks quietly. Not much needed to be said between them, but Katara could already tell Zuko was going to be there for her as long as he could.


	3. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has been living in the loft for about a month and Zuko's getting used to her being there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, this needs to be slow burn, BUT I can give crumbs right?

Katara had now been living in the loft for about a month. It was surprising how seamless the change happened. One day, it was Sokka, Zuko and Aang and the next day, Katara was there. To Zuko, it was like she had always been there. 

He enjoyed watching Sokka and Katara interacting, constantly bickering with each other about childhood memories, Suki, and splitting the chores up. After work, he liked to listen to her talk about the different people she works with: a girl named La, who was a sassy sixth grader who met with Katara three days a week; an older woman named Hama, who sounded like a witch, but Katara insisted she wasn’t; a boy named Omi, who only came to OT because he liked jumping on the trampoline. Katara was clearly passionate about her work, and he was absolutely fascinated with every story. 

Zuko continued working at the bar, the others occasionally dropping in like always. Aang was now working with Suki at her nonprofit, and Sokka wanted to make sure they had time to celebrate. So after work one Friday night, the crew and Suki found themselves at Zuko’s bar when he was on shift. 

“Zuko, you know what I like,” Sokka said, leaning across the bar. 

“I’m not making you some girlie drink, Sokka,” Zuko told him, throwing a rag over his shoulder. 

Suki snorted on her beer. “Really?”

“Zuko, what classifies a drink as ‘girlie’?” Katara asked innocently. 

Zuko scoffed. “Just an expression, Katara.”

“Sure, it is,” Katara said, taking a sip of her wine. 

Zuko shook his head. “Sokka, I’m getting you a beer, take it or leave it.”

“It’ll do,” Sokka replied, now leaning back .

Zuko grabbed and opened it, sliding it to Sokka, who then took it. 

“Hey bartender!” someone called out at the other end of the bar. Zuko acknowledged them, walking over to take their order.

When he got back to the others, Sokka and Suki were having a heated debate as Aang and Katara looked on. 

“Sokka, I can wipe the floor with you!” Suki exclaimed. “You and I both know I’m stronger!”

“Okay,  _ but _ , I’ve been working out,” Sokka stated, clutching his beer. “Plus, I’m a dude.”

“Oh, that is  _ rich _ , Sokka,” Suki replied. “And sexist.”

Sokka shrugged. “Prove it.”

Zuko watched Suki bite her tongue, a determined expression on her face. “Arm wrestle me.”

Sokka then choked on his drink. “What?” 

“Oh, I call ref!” Aang called, jumping out of his seat. “We need a table!”

“You know what, you’re on, Suki,” Sokka said, standing up and following Aang.

“Be ready to cry from embarrassment, Sokka,” Suki replied. 

Zuko looked at Katara who was watching after them, sipping her wine. 

“So, uh, Suki and Sokka?” Zuko asked her, when they were out of ear shot. 

“Sokka’s been in love with Suki since I brought her over for our first girls’ night in middle school, Katara told him, now placing her wine down on the bar. “Unfortunately for Sokka, Suki won’t ever like him back."

Zuko looked up at Sokka and Suki, now sitting across from each other, hands clasped together in concentration. Aang was cheering them both on.

“Might want to tell Suki that,” Zuko smirked, turning his attention back to Katara.

She laughed, and Zuko felt proud of himself. 

“She seems into him,” Zuko continued. “But she won’t admit it.”

Katara glanced at the table, Suki’s hands now in the air in triumph. “You think so?”

Zuko nodded. “I think so. Might want to talk to Suki about that.”

Katara gave him a smile. “I’ll try.”

He smiled back, about to suggest they could lock Suki and Sokka in a room together, when a voice loudly called out, “Yo! Zuko!”

Zuko looked up to see his friend Toph make her way into the bar. 

“Hey, Toph!” Zuko called back. 

“Who’s that?” Katara asked, watching as Toph made her way to the bar. 

“Friend from college,” Zuko explained. “We met in one of our gen ed classes, writing I think.”

“How did you become friends?” Katara asked. 

Zuko laughed. “She bullied me for no reason. There I was, taking notes, and she just starts going at it.” 

Toph finally sat down on the bar stool next to Katara, brushing her shoulder as she did. “Hey, Zuko. Who’s this?”

“Toph, Katara, Katara, Toph,” Zuko replied with the introductions. 

Katara gave Toph a polite nod that Toph didn’t return. Katara gave Zuko a confused look, and before he could open his mouth, Toph piped in.

“Hey, I’m blind, so I need verbal introductions please,” Toph stated. 

Katara turned red. “Sorry! Hi, I’m Katara.”

“‘Sup,” said Toph, now turning to Zuko’s direction. “Shot please.”

Zuko turned, grabbed the tequila and poured it into a shot glass, placing it in front of Toph. She took it in her hand and downed it like it was nothing. 

“Wow, impressive,” Katara said, staring at Toph in awe. 

“So, Toph, tough day?” Zuko asked, leaning on the bar. “You only get a shot when your day sucks.”

“If I hear one more man tell me I can’t be a personal trainer because I’m blind,” Toph stated, sliding the shot glass back over, “I might push them out the window.” 

“Sucks,” Zuko replied. “Another one?”

“Sure, Sparky, hand it over,” Toph answered. 

“Sparky?” Katara asked.

_ Don’t ask,  _ Zuko mouthed. 

“Because he was an angsty, emo boy in college,” Toph replied as Zuko groaned.

Katara laughed. “ _ This  _ I need to hear.”

“Hey, Toph!” said Sokka bouncing over. “Katara, Suki needs you.”

“Looks like you’ll have to save that story for later, Toph,” Katara said, jumping off the stool. 

Zuko watched as she made her way over to Suki.

“You have a thing for her,” Toph stated, smirking. 

“Woah, he does  _ not, _ ” Sokka replied. 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Toph asked, crossing her arms. 

“Because, one, she’s my little sister,” Sokka started, counting off on his fingers, “two, she now lives with us, and three, she just got out of a long term relationship.”

“Ah, this is your roommate’s sister who now lives with you,” Toph said. “Dope.”

“Yeah, uh, Toph, I don’t have a thing for Katara,” Zuko told her. “She’s just a friend.”

“Sure, she is,” Toph exclaimed. “I’m going to go tell her your college stories.”

Toph hopped off the stool.

“Sokka, show me the way,” Toph said. Sokka turned her in the right direction and the two made their way to the table. 

Zuko watched his friends talking. He couldn’t help but watch Katara as she laughed at something Toph told her. He wished he was the one making her laugh again. No, Katara was a friend. She was one of the perkiest people he had ever met, next to Aang, but he found her to be enchanting. Shaking his head, he answered yet another customer. 

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Zuko lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to a mix CD he made in high school. Sokka and Aang were out walking Appa together, an activity Zuko avoided when he could. 

A knock came at his door.

“Come on,” he called, sitting up on his bed. 

Katara opened the door. “Hey, you busy?”

Zuko shook his head. “What’s up?”

“So, we’re out of toilet paper and groceries, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” she asked him. 

“I don’t know, Katara, I just remembered, I actually  _ am  _ pretty busy,” he told her. 

She looked around his room, eyeing the mess of clothes on the floor and the empty cups on his desk. “Busy cleaning I hope?”

“Nope, staring at the ceiling and thinking about my place in the universe,” Zuko replied, lying back down dramatically. 

“And Cyndi Lauper’s  _ Girls Just Want to Have Fun  _ is the appropriate song to listen to as you do this?” Katara teased. She walked over to the bed, grabbing the pillow out from Zuko’s head and hitting him with it. 

“Ugh, Katara,” he said, shielding himself from another hit, “have I ever told you you’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met?”

“Nope,” replied Katara, cheerily. She threw the pillow back down on the bed. “So, meet you in the hall in five minutes?”

Zuko sighed, already standing up. “We can just go now.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were in their local food mart, Zuko pushing the cart as Katara held on to the side, guiding him where to go.

“So we need cereal, coffee, tea, eggs, deli meats,” she listed, scanning the shelves. “Probably some vegetables too.”

“Do we really need those?” Zuko asked. 

Katara looked at him, her eyes twinkling. “Considering one of our roommates is a vegetarian, yeah we do.”

“Aang can fend for himself,” Zuko said, giving a small wave. 

Katara laughed and Zuko tried to ignore the swooping feeling in his chest. 

“They sell alcohol here too,” Zuko told her, pointing to the back of the store. 

“Oh, perfect! Pick out anything you want,” she replied. “I need some wine.”

“Katara, are you paying for all of this?” he asked, staring at the items Katara began placing in the cart. 

“Sure, why not?” Katara answered, shrugging and grabbing some ketchup. “I’ll pay now, then split the total between us all. No biggie.”

Zuko did some quick math in his head. “Uh, can I give you my share in a week? I don’t get paid till then.”

Katara nodded. “No worries. I got paid two days ago so I’m good.”

“Cool, cool,” Zuko replied, following Katara down the next aisle. 

He listened to her prattle away about her morning. Apparently, this morning Katara had the random thought to begin knitting a scarf. Then she got distracted by dog memes on her phone and the scarf sat forgotten on her bed. 

“Then Suki called me because apparently Ty Lee brought a guy home last night,” Katara told him, guiding him towards the back. “And apparently last night was not enough for either of them. So Suki heard  _ everything _ .”

Zuko made a face. “Okay, ew.”

Katara laughed. “Please don’t tell me any of you are like that?”

“Like what?”

“So loud while having sex I can hear you moaning from my room,” Katara teased. 

“Not that I remember,” Zuko replied, feeling himself go red. “But then again, it’s been a while.”

Katara looked at him questionably, but didn’t say anything. Zuko was grateful. 

“So you and Ty Lee knew each other growing up?” she asked instead.

Zuko nodded, relaxing a bit. This was comfortable territory. “Yep, she and my sister were friends growing up.”

Katara stopped and looked at him. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“Uh, yeah, I do,” he replied. “You’re only at level three though, so you don’t get any more information than that.”

Katara laughed again. “What level do I need for that?”

“Level five,” he told her, smiling a bit. “Good news is, next level you get to find out why I decided to become a bartender and not a lawyer!”

“Can’t wait!” Katara replied. “Now let’s finish this and get home.”

Zuko continued following her around the store, grabbing items that he needed. They continued chatting, exchanging stories. 

Back at the car, Zuko and Katara loaded up the trunk before getting in, Katara driving. 

“Do you work tonight?” she asked him, as she drove towards the road. 

Zuko checked the time. “In about two hours.” 

“Want company?” 

“What do you mean?” he asked looking over at her so he could see her fully. 

“Like, want the rest of us to come and hang out?” Katara asked. “Sokka told me you guys do that sometimes.”

Zuko felt warmth pool into his belly. “You don’t have to if you’re busy.

“I’m not!” she replied. “I can call Suki and Ty Lee and see if they want to join.”

Zuko shook his head, chuckling. “Annoying and always insisting on being with me.”

“Hey! Not true!” Katara replied, taking her hand off the wheel and quickly giving him a shove on the shoulder. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Only level three, though,” Zuko reminded her, turning back around to face the front. Katara was now on his left, so he couldn’t see her or hear her as well. 

Katara seemed to think he didn’t want to keep talking, because she then put the radio on. They sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way home. 

When they found a spot in front of the loft Katara called Sokka, telling him and Aang to help unload the car. Between the four of them, they were able to bring all the bags to 4D, dropping them on the kitchen floor.

“Help me put them away?” Katara asked the boys.

“Sure!” replied Aang, already opening one of the bags and pulling out its contents. “Thanks again, Katara. Really cool of you. How much do we owe you?”

Katara shrugged. “I’ll check the receipt later and let you know. Don’t worry about it.”

“Sounds good,” replied Sokka. “Did you get my water crackers by the way?”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Yes, Sokka. And the fancy cheese.”

“Sweet,” Sokka exclaimed. 

After fifteen minutes, everything was put away and Zuko needed to get ready for work. 

Sokka followed him to the bedroom. “Hey, man, question.”

“What’s up, buddy?” Zuko asked, pulling a shirt out of what he hoped was a clean clothes pile. 

“So, like, you and Katara?” Sokka asked, leaning against the door.

Zuko looked up, surprised. “Oh, no, no, dude not like that.” 

“Oh, okay, cool,” Sokka stated. “Just, you know, making sure.”

“No, she’s cool, but, uh, not my type?” Zuko told him, pushing away the voice in his head that said he was lying. 

Sokka laughed. “Dude, you don’t need to explain. She forced you to go with her, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, she did,” Zuko lied. She pretty much did, didn’t she? He didn’t have to tell Sokka that he didn’t even argue with her because he genuinely liked being around her.

Sokka opened the door. “Cool, man, well I’ll let you get ready.”

“You guys coming tonight?” Zuko asked, taking his shirt and putting on a cleaner one. 

“Duh,” Sokka replied. 

Zuko watched Sokka exit his room, closing the door behind him. When he was gone, Zuko sat on his bed, head in his hands. Everything was fine when he was just him, Sokka, and Aang. While he liked Katara, her living in the loft brought new unspoken rules Zuko didn’t even think of. He was just going to have to get used to the fact that sometimes he was attracted to Katara, even if he didn’t want to be. 


	4. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's been out of the dating game for a while, but she decides to shoot her shot with a cute teacher at the school she works at. For some reason, Katara craves Zuko's approval.

Wednesday afternoon, Katara was in her office at the middle school, her sixth grader, La, sitting at the small table next to her desk. La was currently working on tracing letters slowly, holding the pencil in her hand carefully. 

“There we go, La,” Katara encouraged her. “See, you don’t need the weight anymore.”

La looked up from the letter she just completed. “But this takes too long without it.”

“Well that’s what we’re working you up to,” Katara told her. “Getting you to a point where you can write your letters without the weight and at a good pace.”

La groaned, but turned back to her work. Katara chuckled, then looked at the clock on the wall. 

“Oh, La, looks like it’s about 1:00,” Karara told her. “You’re heading out.”

“Thank goodness!” La stated, dropping the pencil and jumping up. “No offense, Miss, you’re great and all, but I would rather be at gym.”

Katara laughed. “Really? All sweaty?”

“Well, duh,” La told her, crossing her arms. “I get to look at the cute boys.”

Katara laughed again, opening the door to her office just as La’s class and teacher walked by. “Okay, well, let me talk to your teacher and team and we can see.”

La gave Katara a high five and walked out the door. Her teacher, a kind man named Haru, walked by, stopping at the door.

“Katara, hello!” Haru said. “How was she today?”

“She’s making progress,” Katara told him. “I would still give her extra time for tests, though. She seems to want to take them in class, so find ways to build in extra time for tests."

“Already do that,” Haru said, smiling. “How are you doing by the way?”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked, waving at one of her students who walked by.

“A couple weeks ago you mentioned you moved out of your house,” he explained, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Just, you know, checking in.”

“Oh,” Katara replied, blushing a bit. “Yeah, uh, my boyfriend and I broke up, so I moved into an apartment with my brother and his friends. It’s good.” 

“Yikes, I’m sorry,” Haru told her. “So how’s living with your brother?”

“Not the worst thing in the world!” Katara said, thinking fondly of her three boys at home. “I like it there.”

“Great! Well, I’ll see you around,” Haru said. “Time for science.”

Katara waved goodbye to Haru. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly, but Katara stayed a little longer to type up her report. Around 3:15, Katara decided it was time to head out, and got her belongings together. As she left her office, Haru was coming down the hallway.

“Hello again!” he called out to her. 

She gave him a wave and waited for him to catch up. When he reached her, they walked together.

“So did you get a lot done?” Haru asked her.

“Yeah, I got some reports written,” she told him. “I’ll finish the rest Friday when I’m in. I have a parent meeting then.”

“Nice!” he replied. “Thank god it’s almost Friday. So ready for this weekend.”

“Doing anything fun?”

Haru shook his head. “No, just wanted to relax.”

Katara thought a bit. “Actually, if you’re not busy… my roommates and I are having a little get together. Would you like to come?”

“Oh, Katara, that sounds nice, but I can’t intrude,” Haru replied. 

“No, no! You won’t be intruding!” Katara exclaimed. “We’re inviting other friends. Think about it at least?”

Haru laughed. “Okay, okay, you pulled my leg. I’ll love to come.”

“Really! Yay!” Katara replied. She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Haru. “Put your number in and I’ll text you the details. Or I can tell you Friday, whichever.”

He took the phone from her and quickly added his contact information. 

“So I’ll see you Friday?” he asked when they finally reached Katara’s car. 

“Yep!” 

He gave her another small wave as Katara got in her car. Excited, she quickly called Suki to tell her news. 

* * *

Zuko and Aang were in the living room drinking beers and playing Mario Kart. Aang had just gotten home from work, his tie hanging loosely on his neck. Zuko didn’t have to be at the bar for another couple of hours, so they decided to unwind before Sokka and Katara came home. If they thought Sokka was loud, add Katara in the mix and the loft just seemed nosier. 

Aang was currently winning, staring at the screen, tongue out. Zuko was leaning back, his face unreadable as usual. Their final lap just ended when the front door slammed open and Katara came bustling in the room, dropping her bags on the floor.

“Hey, Katara!” Aang yelled, placing his controller on the coffee table. “How was work?”

“Great!” Katara replied, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle. “How about you?”

“Awesome! Working with Suki is the best,” Aang told her, beaming. 

“You seem excited about something,” Zuko observed as Katara sat down on the couch next to him. 

“Okay, so, I already ran this by Sokka,” Katara explained, settling down, “and he was fine with it, but he said I needed to ask you guys.”

Aang and Zuko looked at each other. 

“There’s this teacher at the school, Haru,” Katara said, “and we were talking.”

“That’s how things work,” Zuko stated, taking a drink of his beer. 

Katara swatted his shoulder. “Let me finish!”

“Yeah, Zuko, let her finish,” Aang told him. 

“Thank you, Aang,” Katara said, beaming at him. “Anyways, like I said, we were talking and he mentioned he had nothing to do this weekend, so I invited him to our party.”

“First of all,” Zuko stated, leaning over to her a bit, “party makes us sound like we’re in high school stealing alcohol from our parents’ liquor cabinet.”

“Have experience with that, do you, Zuko?” Katara asked, crossing her arms slightly.

“Ah, ah, you’re still at level three,” Zuke said, smirking. “Second of all, why would you invite him to begin with?”

“Because, he’s _nice_ ,” Katara stated. 

Aang began laughing. “Oh, sure, he’s _nice_.”

Katara turned slightly red. “Okay, and really cute.”

“And?” Zuko asked, pointing at Katara with his beer. 

“It’s been awhile since Jet, that’s all,” Katara told them, still red. “Come on, guys, let me have this.” 

Aang and Zuko looked at each other again, Aang’s eyebrows slightly raised. 

“Please?” Katara asked, now moving so she was on her knees. 

“I say sure,” Aang stated, grabbing his controller off the coffee table. “It would be nice to have another guy here.”

“Because that’s what this loft needs,” Katara replied, rolling her eyes slightly. “But thanks, Aang! Zuko?” 

Zuko copied Aang, grabbing his controller off the coffee table, then shrugged. “Sure, I don’t care.”

Katara jumped up. “Oh my gosh, guys thank you so much! I have to go call Suki!”

The two boys watched as Katara ran out of the room before returning to their game.

* * *

Thursday and Friday flew by. Katara’s days were packed with clients and meetings, so she never had the chance to slow down or think about the upcoming get together. Every time she saw Haru in the hallway on Friday, she felt butterflies in her stomach. He would give her a smile and a wave, causing her to almost melt on the spot. It had been a while since Katara was in the dating game, so she had no idea what to do when beginning a new relationship. Being with Jet for five years made her rusty. 

On Saturday, she and Sokka cleaned the loft together as Zuko and Aang went out to get the food and drinks. Katara was a bundle of nerves, and she was trying her best to be cool in front of Sokka. 

“So, Haru,” Sokka said casually, as he was wiping down the counter. “Is he… nice?”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Sokka, really? Nice?”

“Just trying to get a feel for him, you know?” Sokka replied, shrugging. “Want to look out.”

Katara just shook her head and continued working. 

Though the others weren’t coming until later, Katara decided to shower earlier since she was all sweaty from cleaning. In the shower, she made sure to scrub her hair extra clean, and shave her legs. She knew nothing would happen tonight, but she just wanted to be prepared. 

Getting out of the shower, she grabbed her towel and made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall. As she approached her room, Zuko’s door opened and he came out, nose in his phone. Something must have distracted him, because he stopped in the middle of the hallway, blocking Katara’s path. She tried clearing her throat, but he didn’t move. She tried again, and still he didn’t look up. It was then she realized that she was on his left, and he couldn’t hear her or see her out of his peripheral vision.

“Hey, uh, Zuko?” she said, raising her voice a bit. “Mind moving?” 

“Huh, what?” Zuko said, looking up from his phone and turning his head to face her. Katara watched as his eyes quickly scanned over her body before quickly meeting her eyes. “Uhm hey, Katara, what’s up?”

“You’re kind of in front of my room?” Katara replied, pointing at her door. 

Zuko looked where she was pointing, then quickly moved down the hall. “Sorry about that. I’ll let you get dressed.”

“Thanks,” she said, now in front of her room and opening her door. 

When she was in, she closed the door behind her, pressing her back to the door. Did Zuko just check her out? No, of course he didn’t, he probably wasn’t expecting her there. That must be it. 

She quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, then grabbed her phone to call Suki. 

“What’s up, boo?” said Suki once she answered the phone. No hello, just right to the point. 

“The weirdest thing just happened,” Katara told her, sitting on her bed. 

“What?” 

“I was walking back to my room from the bathroom, right,” Katara started, but Suki quickly chimed in.

“After peeing? Taking a dump? What?” 

“Suki, really?” Katara sighed. “I had just taken a shower, so I was in my towel.”

“You need to set up the story, that’s all,” Suki told her. Katara could almost see her grinning. “Continue, please.”

“Anyways, I was walking back, and Zuko came out of his room, but he was blocking my path,” Katara explained. She waited for Suki’s affirmation before continuing. “He couldn’t hear me or see me, because, you know, scar, so I had to call his name out. And here’s where it gets interesting.”

“He’s faking being blind and partially deaf?” Suki asked.

“Suki, let me finish!” Katara replied, shaking her head. “No, when he turned around, _he checked me out_.”

“ _He checked you out_?” Suki repeated. “What do you mean?”

“Like, when he saw me, his eyes completely mapped out my body,” Katara said, now lying back on her bed. “All over, Suki.”

“You mean, eye,” Suki teased. 

“You know what I mean!”

“Hmm, okay, well, maybe he was just surprised you were there?” Suki suggested. “Or like, I don’t know, didn’t realize you were in just a towel. Did he linger long?”

Katara thought quickly. “No, he met my eye pretty swiftly.”

“Well, there’s only one explanation,” Suki stated, “he’s totally into you.” 

“What, Suki, no way!” Katara told her, her voice firm. “He’s my friend.”

“You think you can be friends with a guy like _that_?” Suki asked her. “All broody and mysterious.”

“Yes, I can,” Katara answered. 

“The way he says your name,” Suki continued, “Katara, Katara, _Kat-ara_.”

“That’s just the way he speaks!” Katara snapped. “Besides, he’s not into me. Like you said, he was probably just surprised.”

“Katara, I need you to listen to me very carefully,” Suki said, “both Aang and Zuko have definitely thought of you like that.” 

“You know what, we’re done talking about this,” Katara replied. “When are you coming?”

Suki laughed, but dropped the topic. “Ty Lee wants to do my makeup, so I don’t know.”

“Oh, do you guys want to come over earlier and help me get ready?” Katara asked. 

“Sure! What’s the style tonight anyways? Sexy or comfy and cute?”

Katara got up off her bed. Balancing her phone between her cheek and her shoulder, she looked through her closet. “Comfy and cute.”

“Cool, we’ll try and get there around 5:30,” Suki told her.

“Great, see you then!” Katara hung up the phone. 

She made her way back out into the living room, Zuko now sitting on the couch watching a football game on TV. Deciding why not, she sat down next to him to watch. He looked over at her quickly before turning his attention back to the game. They didn’t say anything, just sat in silence watching. Katara debated bringing up the fact that Zuko had obviously checked her out, but she decided to just drop it. No need to make anything awkward if there was nothing to make awkward.

After about an hour of watching together, a loud knock came at the front door. 

“I got it,” Katara stated. Zuko just gave her a nod, eyes still glued to the TV.

Opening the door, she came face to face with Toph, who was a few hours early. “Sup, Sugar Queen.”

“Sugar Queen?” Katara asked. 

“Yep. That’s my nickname for you,” Toph told her, crossing her arms. “Get used to it.”

“She does nicknames,” Zuko told her from the living room. 

“Ah, well, come on in,” Katara stated, moving out of the way for Toph. 

Toph stomped in as usual, finding a spot on the couch by Zuko.

“Beer?” he asked her. When Toph nodded, Zuko got up, grabbed a beer from the fridge opening it before handing it to Toph. 

“Cheers,” Toph replied, downing half in one go. 

Katara shook her head at the two, then went to the kitchen. She figured it was time to at least get started on appetizers. 

“You guys going to help?” she called to Zuko and Toph.

“Nope,” they replied in unison. 

Sighing, she got to work. Sokka joined her at one point, throwing pointed looks at Zuko and Toph who were still sitting on the couch. 

“Toph, you can’t even see what’s happening,” Sokka stated. 

“Yes, but I can _listen,_ ” Toph told him. “Not that hard to follow along.” 

Zuko snickered. 

Sokka threw his hands up. “I’m going to shower.”

Katara watched as Sokka walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Aang came out in the hallway, Appa on his leash. 

“Hey, Toph, how’s it going?” Aang asked. 

“Fine, Twinkle Toes,” Toph replied. Appa barked, trying to get Toph’s attention. “Hey, Appa.”

“Going on a walk?” Katara asked, putting her buffalo chickpea dip in the oven. 

“Yep!” Aang replied. “Come on, Appa, yip yip.” 

They waved to Aang. 

As she waited for her dip, Katara joined Zuko and Toph on the couch again. She listened to the game, trying to figure out the dynamic between Toph and Zuko. Clearly they were friends, but they barely spoke. Katara didn’t understand it. There were just parts of Zuko she will never understand. She hoped Suki and Ty Lee would get here soon. 

As if the universe was reading her mind, she heard a knock at the door, and Suki yelling from the other side, “Open up, bitches!”

“Thank the Spirits,” Katara mumbled as she got up and opened the door for Suki and Ty Lee, letting them in. Both were already dressed. 

“Hey guys,” Suki said, holding a bag in her hands. “I got food and booze.”

“Perfect, on the counter,” Katara told her. 

Just then, Sokka walked in, towel wrapped around his waist. Suki turned at just the right time, making eye contact with him. 

“Ah, well, this is awkward, isn’t it,” Sokka said, smirking a bit. “If you want more, I can show you.”

“Jar,” Zuko said. 

“Shut up, man,” Sokka said. 

“Listen, Sokka, stop trying, okay?” Suki said, crossing her arms. “Go in your room and get some clothes on.”

Sokka turned red, but made his way to his room nevertheless. 

“Ease up on him, will you,” Ty Lee stated. “Come on, ladies, let’s get glammed up. Toph, you joining us?”

“Not on your life,” Toph replied, “but thanks.” 

Katara led Suki and Ty Lee to her room, Ty Lee dropping her makeup bag and flopping herself on the bed when she got there. Suki made her way to Katara’s closet, looking through dresses.

“Why can’t we do sexy tonight?” Suki asked, pulling out one of Katara’s more risque black dresses. “Like, girl, come on.”

“I dunno,” Katara replied, joining Ty Lee on the bed. “Haru doesn’t seem like that kind of guy.”

“Right, _Haru,_ ” Suki scoffed, hanging the dress back up. “You’re trying to impress Haru.”

“Haru’s nice!” Katara replied. “Plus, like, he’s comfortable, you know?”

“Is comfortable what you want?” Suki asked her. “Or do you want mysterious?”

“Mysterious? Like who?” Ty Lee asked, excited about the discussion of Katara’s love life. 

“Suki seems to think Zuko is into me,” Katara told her, rolling her eyes. “Crazy right? He’ s just my friend.”

“Wait, Ty Lee, you grew up with him!” Sui exclaimed. “What do you think?”

“Listen, guys, it’s been years, so I don’t know,”Ty Lee stated. 

“Me either! I’m still on level three friendship!” Katara stated. Suki and Ty Lee gave her a funny look, so she continued. “That’s just… a joke we have. He doesn’t open up easily.” 

“Still the same Zuko,” Ty Lee replied, laughing. 

“Hey, think you can tell us his deepest secrets? Like his scar?” Suki asked her.

Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably. “That’s not my story to tell.” 

Katara gave Suki a look, telling her to drop the whole thing. Suki shrugged and the three girls got ready for the night. 

* * *

Around 7:00, everyone was in the kitchen, starting on the apps waiting on the dinner Sokka started making. Katara kept eyeing the door, hoping Haru would come knocking at any minute. She adjusted the dress she was wearing, a nice blue dress with a V-neck cut and a skirt that fell just above her knee. Sure, it wasn’t ‘comfy and cute’, but hopefully it makes Haru see her in a new light.

Zuko came up next to where she was standing by the kitchen table, a beer in his hand. “Will you relax?”

“Hm, what?” Katara asked, tearing her eyes off the door and looking at Zuko. 

“Relax,” Zuko told her, smiling. “You look great, I’m sure he’ll be totally into you.”

“Thanks, Zuko,” Katara replied, touched. 

She was so absorbed in what Zuko was saying, she didn’t even hear the knock at the door or Sokka open the door. 

“Oh, hey! You must be Haru!” Sokka said loudly, signalling for Katara. 

Katara looked at Zuko, excited, and he gave her an encouraging smile. 

“Haru!” she said, running towards where Haru was now standing. 

“Hey, Katara,” Haru said, his eyes widening when he saw her. “You look amazing!”

Katara beamed. “Thanks! Come meet everyone.” 

She grabbed his arm, pulling him further into the loft, where she quickly introduced Haru to everyone else. Suki gave her a thumbs up when Haru wasn’t looking, meaning she approved. 

The evening went by fairly well, Haru seemed to get along with everyone. Though Zuko, being Zuko, was giving off the vibe that he didn’t like Haru. Katara tried to brush the feeling off, but for some reason, she couldn’t help but _want_ Zuko’s approval. To hell with Sokka’s, her actual brother, she wanted Zuko’s. 

Still, Haru seemed to enchant everyone else, making jokes at everyone’s benefit. Even Toph liked Haru. So why didn’t Zuko? 

At around 10:00 at night, when everyone was slightly buzzed, Katara couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“We need to talk,” she told Zuko as he stood in the kitchen, throwing a plate in the sink. 

“What?” he asked, confusion written on his face. 

Still, she grabbed his arm and marched him to her room, closing the door behind her.

“What’s your problem?” Zuko asked her, staring at her. 

“What’s _your_ problem?” Katara exclaimed, crossing her arms. “Why don’t you like Haru?”

“What the hell? This is what this is about?” Zuko replied, going to open the door. Katara quickly shut it again. “Katara, seriously?” 

“Come on, Zuko, why don’t you like him?” Katara asked him again. 

“Haru? I don’t _mind_ Haru, Katara,” he told her, now crossing his arms. “He’s fine. Bit of a nerd. I have no feelings towards him.”

“But you don’t approve of him, do you?” she asked. 

“Katara, does it matter?” 

“Yes! Yes, it does matter!”

“Okay, do _you_ like Haru?” Zuko asked her. 

“Yeah! I do! I really like him a lot!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Then why the hell do you care what I think! Katara, I really don’t care what guy you sleep with!”

“Good! Okay, great! Then I’m going to sleep with him!”

“Fine! Can I go now?” he asked her, already opening the door. 

“Whatever!” she replied as Zuko stomped out the door. 

Suki came to the door, leaning against the door frame. 

“So, uh, we didn’t hear all of it,” Suki told her. “But we like Haru. He’s pretty cool. And screw what Zuko thinks.”

“Shit, did Haru hear any of that?” Katara groaned. 

“Nah, he and Toph were having a heated debate about the solar system,” Suki explained, shrugging. “Which is hilarious because Toph can’t see it.” 

“Dammit,” Katara said. 

“Listen, why do you care about what Zuko thinks?” Suki asked, now putting her arm around Katara. “The only opinion you should care about is _mine_.”

Katara laughed. “You’re right.”

“I know I am,” Suki replied, now removing her arm from around Katara. “Now get back out there, and chat him up.”

Katara followed Suki out of the room. Zuko was now sulking on the couch, but Katara didn’t care. She approached Haru who was just finishing his conversation with Toph.

“Hey,” he said, smiling down at her. 

“Having fun?” Katara asked him, hopeful. 

“Yeah, I am,” Haru replied. “Your friends are fun.”

“They’re all right,” she smirked. “So, uh, would you like to do this again sometime?”

Haru looked around the room. “What, like come to a house party?”

“Wait, no,” Katara replied, “no, uh, I meant hang out again.”

“Ah, okay, that’s what I was hoping for,” Haru laughed. “Yes, I would love to do this again with you.” 

“Great,” Katara replied. “Man, I’m rusty.”

Haru laughed. “Yeah, me too. Listen, how about next weekend?”

“Yes!” 

“All right,” Haru said, smiling again. 

* * *

Later that night, after everyone was gone, Katara was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Zuko came in, grabbing his own toothbrush. They stood side by side, brushing their teeth. 

“Hey, listen, I’m sorry about earlier,” Katara said finally, her mouth full of toothpaste. 

“It's fine,” Zuko replied, also mouth full of toothpaste.

They went back to brushing. Zuko quickly spit. 

“Did you ask him out?” he asked.

Katara nodded. 

“Congrats,” Zuko told her, sticking his brush back in his mouth.

“Thanks,” Katara replied. 

They both spit at the same time. They caught each other’s eyes, and burst out laughing.

“That was so stupid earlier,” Katara stated. “Seriously, I haven’t been that petty since middle school.”

“Seriously, Katara, I get it,” Zuko replied. “To be honest, Haru is really cool.”

“Thanks, Zuko, that means a lot,” Katara replied. 

Lying in bed a little later, she reflected on the night. She had a date with Haru next week, and she and Zuko were no longer fighting. She still had no idea why Zuko’s approval or opinion means so much to her. She wasn’t really sure why he became one of her closest confidants. Maybe it was just because of how close he and Sokka were, that had to be it. 

Sighing, she rolled over and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jess and Nick date different people before finally dating each other. Thing is, Jess dates like 3 people before that, and I decided to the liberty to combine her three (Paul, Russell, and Dr. Sam) together. So Haru is going to be a combination of the three!


	5. Love, Sex, Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is ready to take the next step with Haru. One thing: she's never been adventurous in bed and she has no idea how to impress men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Haru will be a combination of Paul, Russell, and Dr. Sam. So be ready for most of these next few chapters to be about that.

Being with Haru made Katara feel better than she had in months. They still saw each other around school, though they stayed strictly professional when they did. Katara didn’t want anyone she worked with to know, and Haru agreed wholeheartedly. They went on a few dates, not exactly putting a label on their relationship, but still, it made Katara feel wanted.

The thing is, Katara wanted more. Not just a ‘casual relationship where they sometimes get dinner’, but something passionate. Really, she just wanted to take the next step and actually  _ sleep  _ with Haru. Unfortunately, Katara had no way of going about telling him this. There were times they found themselves in one of their bedrooms, passionately making out, but then Haru would go to remove Katara’s shirt, and she would shrivel up. It’s not that she  _ didn’t  _ want it, it was more that she didn’t know what to do. She wanted to ask Suki for advice, but found herself shying away from the conversation. Suki wouldn’t criticize her, or ridicule her, it was more that Katara didn’t want to admit she was vulnerable again. 

One night, after a fun movie date with Haru, Katara walked into the loft to find Zuko sitting at the kitchen table, laptop open in front of him.

“Hey,” Katara said, dropping her purse on the table next to the door and walking over to the fridge. “Day off?”

Zuko nodded, eyes glued to his screen. 

“Nice,” Katara replied, grabbing an apple and going over to sit across from Zuko.

He finally looked up at her. “You look fancy. Were you with Haru?”

Katara looked down at her outfit: she was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a nice white sweater she had borrowed from Suki. Not too fancy, she thought. 

“I was,” Katara replied. “We went to a movie.”

“Fun,” Zuko said, giving a slight nod. “How long has it been since you started seeing each other?”

“Um, about a month,” Katara replied, taking a bite of her apple. Some juice sprayed over her chin, causing Zuko to laugh. 

“Classy, I’m sure Haru loves you being a messy eater,” he teased. 

“Shut up,” Katara said, wiping her mouth, but laughing with Zuko nevertheless.

“So, like, what are you guys?” Zuko asked her.

“I… don’t know?” Katara answered, slumping a bit. “I mean, I’m pretty sure we’re exclusive?”

“You’re asking me, not telling me,” he told her.

“Can I ask for some advice?” she asked him, taking another bite of her apple. “I could ask Sokka, but talking about guys gets weird with him.”

Zuko cocked his eyebrow. “Am I going to regret this conversation?”

“Zuko,  _ please, _ ” she begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Zuko sighed and closed his laptop. 

“Yay, thank you!” Katara stated. 

“Should I grab a beer?” Zuko asked, leaning back in his chair a bit. 

“Up to you,” she told him, smirking. 

He looked at her a bit, then shook his head. “Go ahead.”

“Okay, so, Haru and I have been seeing each other for a month,” she explained, “but, like, we’ve barely done anything. Okay, we’ve made out, but that’s  _ it _ .”

“So have sex with him?” Zuko told her, now rubbing his forehead a bit. 

“Zuko, I need you to be honest with me. Am I attractive?” 

Zuko blinked. “You mean, like, are you attractive in general or do I think you’re attractive?”

“What difference does it make?” Katara asked, placing her half eaten apple on the table. She suddenly found that she was no longer hungry. 

He studied her a bit, clearly trying to stay just on her face. “Yes. I think you’re very attractive.”

“Great, okay,” Katara blushed. 

“And this has to do with Haru because?” 

“Because I  _ want  _ to have sex with him but I have no idea how to initiate!” she finally admitted. 

“Katara, you’re a grown woman, and you’re asking your guy roommate, that you’ve only known for three months for sex advice?” he asked her, propping his elbows on the table. 

“Zuko,” Katara whined, “what do I do?’

“Tell him you want to have sex with him?” Zuko suggested. “Katara, like I told you, you’re an attractive woman, any guy is lucky to have you. Just tell Haru how you feel and see what happens."

“Okay, but-”

“You know, Katara, this might be a Suki conversation, okay?” he told her, now standing up and grabbing his laptop. 

“Okay,” she replied, no longer looking at him. “Thanks, anyways.”

“Yep,” he replied. He then walked away, making his way back to his bedroom. 

Katara sat there quietly, trying to figure out what to do. Zuko was right, of course. All she had to do was tell Haru how she felt, but ever since Jet, everything she knew about dating suddenly disappeared. She also had no idea why she felt the need to ask Zuko, but he was readily available and thought he would actually help her.

Sighing, she got up and decided to knock on Sokka’s door. 

“Katara, what’s up?” he asked when he opened the door. For some reason, he was shirtless and wouldn’t open the door all the way. Katara figured Yue must be over. “How was Haru?”

“He was good! We saw a movie,” she told him. “Listen, can I ask you something?”

“Okay, here’s where I admit I heard your entire conversation with Zuko,” Sokka stated, grinning a bit. “I agree with Zuko, tell Haru what you want.”

Katara felt herself go red. “Okay. Great. I will.”

“Seriously, Katara, I know putting yourself out there after a bad break up sucks, but you can’t hide forever, okay?” 

“I know,” she replied miserably.

“Good, now go call Haru,” Sokka told her. 

“Hang out with me instead?” Katara asked him. “We can put on a movie, have some brother and sister bonding time?”

“Ah, I got a lot of work to do,” Sokka replied, no longer meeting her gaze. Yep, Yue is definitely over. 

“Okay, fine,” Katara smirked. “Tell Yue I said hi.”

“Ha ha, sure okay,” he said. “See you, Katara.”

He closed the door quickly. Katara chuckled and then made her way to her room. 

She decided not to call Haru just yet. Instead, she changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. Haru had given her a book the other day, and she figured it was time to read it. Opening it, she couldn’t help but feel jealous of Sokka. He had it all figured out, and Katara had to ask Zuko, out of everyone, for advice. 

* * *

Sokka turned back around after closing his door. 

“Okay, she’s gone,” he said to the lump hiding under the covers of his bed. 

Suki’s head popped up. “You sure?”

“No, Suki, I’m lying to you,” he said, sarcastically. “Yes, she’s gone.”

Suki was now sitting up, the the sheets of Sokka’s bed covering her lower body. Her bra was still on, as they hadn’t gotten very far before Katara interrupted them. 

“I swear, if you say  _ anything _ to  _ anyone _ ,” Suki retorted, “I will kill you.”

“Yep,” Sokka agreed, walking towards the bed slowly.

Suki bit her lip. “Dammit, get over here.”

Sokka laughed and jumped on the bed, Suki grabbing him and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

* * *

Saturday morning found Zuko, Sokka, and Aang all in the kitchen, drinking their coffee and eating. 

“Sokka, did I hear the front door open at 3am?” Aang asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Sokka. 

“How do you know it’s me and not Zuko or Katara?” Sokka asked, but giving Aang a goofy grin nevertheless. 

“Definitely not Katara,” Zuko stated, taking a sip of his coffee. “Trust me, I know too much.”

“And it’s definitely not Zuko,” Aang added. “No game.”

“I have game!” Zuko exclaimed angrily. “I just, you know, haven’t been using it lately.”

Aang shook his head. “Okay, dude. So, Sokka. Did you have a lady friend over?”

“As a matter of fact, I  _ did _ ,” Sokka confirmed. “And it wasn’t Yue.”

“There we go buddy!” Aang said, giving Sokka a fist bump. 

Zuko held out his coffee mug to Sokka, giving him a slight acknowledgement. “Way to go. Anyone we know?”

“Ah, no, no,” Sokka said quickly, shaking his head. “No.”

Zuko met Aang’s eye, but Aang just shrugged. It was then Katara walked in the room, still in her pajamas. 

“Morning!” she said, cheery as ever. “What are we talking about?”

“Your brother’s hookup last night,” Zuko stated, watching as Katara made a face. 

“Did Yue leave already?” she asked Sokka, now pouring coffee in a mug. 

“I thought you said it wasn’t-,” Aang started.

“Yep, she left in the middle of the night,” Sokka answered, giving both Aang and Zuko a pointed look when Katara wasn’t looking. 

“Darn, I wanted to say hello,” she said, now holding her mug in one hand and leaning against the island. “Anyways, what are you all doing tonight?”

“Working,” Zuko answered.

“Hanging out with Zuko,” Sokka replied.

“Same,” Aang added.

“Cool, great,” Katara said, “because Haru is coming over tonight. I’m going to climb him like a tree. Tap him for maple syrup. Turn his batter.”

The three boys stared at her, confusion written on all their faces.

“I’m going to have sex with him,” she exclaimed, lifting her chin. 

“All right!” Aang cheered.

“You go, Katara!” Sokka said. “Though, it’s very weird to be discussing my sister’s sexual conquests…”

“Didn’t I just discuss yours with you?” Katara asked. “Sexist.”

“So our little talk last night helped?” Zuko asked her, now leaning against the island next to her, giving her an elbow to the ribs.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it,” Katara replied, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Hmph,” Zuko retorted. 

“Well, we’ll make sure to give you guys plenty of room,” Sokka told her. 

“You nervous?” Aang asked her. 

“Uh, a little,” Katara replied. “Last guy I slept with was Jet, and you know, he’s kind of where I learned everything.”

Sokka scrunched his nose. “K, ew.”

“I just, you know, just want to make him happy,” Katara stated. “What do guys like?”

“I’m out,” Sokka replied, now heading to his room.

“Same,” Zuko said, taking his mug of coffee and walking towards his own room.

Appa came leaping into the room, barking at Aang.

“I need to take this guy for a walk, so uh, bye,” Aang explained, heading towards the door and grabbing Appa’s leash.

The three boys were now gone, Katara standing alone in the kitchen. Momo came sauntering in, sitting in front of Katara.

“Can you tell me what to do?” Katara asked Momo. Momo mewed, then walked away, flicking his tail at Katara. “Cool, thanks guys.” 

* * *

Later that day, before her date with Haru, Katara went into the living room. Sokka’s laptop sat open on the coffee table.

“Sokka!” she called out. “Sokka, your laptop!”

No reply came. Shrugging, Katara went over to it. As she picked it up, she noticed a video on the screen. Upon closer look, Katara realized that Sokka had accidentally left a tab that was playing porn open. She tried to look away, but whatever the girl was doing on screen fascinated Katara.

“Sokka,” she muttered, looking around. “Sokka, you left your laptop and there’s something playing?”

Again, no answer came. 

Grabbing the laptop, she ran into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Sitting on her bed, she pressed play again, and glued her eyes to the screen. Whatever was happening, Katara was into it. She wasn’t watching it to pleasure herself, no, she was watching it for  _ educational purposes _ . That’s what she told herself at least. 

Two hours went by, Katara still in her spot, watching video after video. She didn’t even flinch until a loud knock came at her door. 

“Katara,” came Zuko’s voice. “Katara, you there?”

“Yeah,” she called back, still not looking away from the screen.

Zuko opened the door. “Hey, there you are. What are you doing?”

Katara finally paused the video, then looked up at Zuko, blushing slightly. “Watching porn.”

Zuko’s eye widened as he stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar. 

“Clearly not for any pleasuring purposes!” Katara explained, now fully closing the laptop. “Sokka left it open in the living room and I stumbled upon it.”

“So, you just decided to watch it?” Zuko asked her. 

“I just… wanted ideas,” Katara replied, trying not to turn even more red than she already was. 

Zuko groaned, but fully entered her room, sitting on her bed. “Katara, you’re overthinking this.” 

Katara sighed, falling back on her bed. “I  _ know  _ I am, but I can’t stop.”

“It’s normal to be nervous,” Zuko told her, placing a hand on her knee. “I get nervous sometimes too.”

Katara lifted her head to look at him. “Are we entering level four territory?”

Zuko laughed. “Looks like it.”

Katara sat back up, Zuko keeping his hand on her knee. “When was the last time you slept with someone?” 

Zuko shrugged. “Brought a girl home a couple weeks ago. No one was home.”

“Zuko, you hooked up with someone and you never told us!” Katara asked, pretending to be offended. 

“My sex life is none of your business,” Zuko replied, laughing at her. “Listen, just try not to think about it.”

Katara looked at Zuko, but she knew that no matter how many times he told her not to think about it, she was going to. She opened the laptop back up and turned it so Zuko could see it.

“Do you think Haru would like something like that?” she asked, pointing at the screen. “Like, I don’t know, a light choke?”

Zuko let out a breath, finally removing his hand from Katara’s knee. “Okay, uh, why do you want to know?”

“I’ve never been adventurous when I was having sex,” she told him. “Lots of missionary. Lots of me just laying there.” 

“Wow, this is way too much information,” Zuko stated, now standing up. “Should I get Sokka.”

“You know what, I would rather not involve Sokka in this conversation,” Katara told him. 

“Where’s my laptop?” Sokka called out. 

Katara and Zuko looked at each other. They heard Sokka come down the hall.

“Oh, Katara, you have it,” Sokka said. He noticed the screen on the open laptop, eyes widening. “Uh, Katara, what?”

“I, uh, you know, uh,” Katara stuttered. 

“It was me,” Zuko told Sokka. “Yeah, uh, I found it in the living room and showed Katara the stupid shit you watch.”

“Dammit, Zuko,” Sokka stated. “My sister does not need to know about my porn preferences.”

“Nope, I don’t, so here you go,” Katara said, now handing Sokka the laptop. As she did, she gave Zuko a thankful look. He nodded at her. 

Katara quickly looked at the time.

“ _ Shit _ , I’m meeting Haru in an hour,” she said, jumping up off the bed. 

“This is our cue to go,” Zuko told Sokka. “Come on, I got to get to the bar.”

Sokka followed Zuko, giving Katara one last look as he walked out. Sighing, Katara got ready.

* * *

Sitting at the restaurant, across from Haru, Katara did everything she could to calm her nerves. 

“So I’m excited for later,” she told him, sipping her wine. “Made sure to clean my room nicely.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Haru agreed, giving her a smile. “I’m excited too.” 

“Intercourse,” Katara stated, “that’s what’s going to be happening.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Haru replied, giving her another confused smile. “Yeah, if that’s what we’re feeling.”

“Haru, do you watch porn?” Katara asked before she could stop herself.

Haru definitely seemed thrown off, because he blinked at her quickly. “Uh, well, I uh.”

“I mean, I do sometimes,” Katara told him, taking another sip of wine. This conversation was not going the way she wanted it to go.

“Do you?” he asked her. “I mean, I sometimes do. You know, when the old imagination is out of creative juices.”

“Cool, cool,” Katara said, nodding a bit.

“Yep,” Haru replied, looking at her carefully. 

They got through dinner and made their way over to the loft. As the three boys told her earlier, no one was home, which Katara was thankful for. 

Haru didn’t even get to fully close Katara’s bedroom door behind him before she was on him, her lips attached to his, hands moving up and down his back. He moaned happily, turning her around and pushing her against the door so that it slammed shut. Her hands played the with the buttons down his shirt, only able to successfully unbutton the top three, before she decided to make things interesting. She pushed him away from her, shoving Haru on the bed. He seemed surprised by her sudden roughness, but when she climbed onto his lap, he welcomed her deep kiss. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to wince.

“Are you ready for the time of your life?” she asked him, breaking away from him. When he nodded, she quickly took off her dress, revealing one of her nicer, yet more complicated, bras and a pair of matching underwear. 

“Katara….” Haru muttered, staring at her breasts.

“Take it off,” she told him, leaning into him and kissing his ear.

He tried to with shaky hands, Katara going back to unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Come on, Haru, get it off,” Katara said as he continued to struggle with her bra. She was now mostly done with his shirt.

“This is one complicated bra,” he told her laughing. 

Annoyed, Katara grabbed his hands from behind her and moved them to the front. She’ll just do it herself when she can. He was surprised, but she didn’t care and continued to press into him, her lips on his again.

“Uh, hey, Katara,” Haru said, breaking apart. “Can we, you know, just take this slow?”

“Slow?” Katara asked, staring at him.

“Yeah, you know,” Haru said, slowly moving her off of him. “Just two people.” 

Katara nodded in agreement, and Haru slowly brought his hand to her face, cupping her jaw. He kissed her softly, turning her to where she was now laying on the bed. 

“See,” he said when they broke apart again, staring down at her with soft eyes. “Much better.”

As he went to kiss her again, Katara’s hands shot up to around Haru’s neck, now slightly choking him. His eyes widened in disbelief as Katara continued to grip harder.

“Katara!” he muttered. 

“Oh shit,” Katara replied, now letting go. “Shit, shit, shit, sorry!”

Haru gasped, jumping off of her and trying to catch his breath. “I need to go.”

“Wait, Haru, no,” Katara said as Haru opened her bedroom door. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants from her floor and ran after him. “Haru, where are you going?”

“I need water,” he croaked making his way towards the front door. 

“We have water here!” she told him.

“No, I have better water at home,” he explained, now opening the door. “I’ll call you later, Katara.”

The door closed behind him and Katara stared at it, standing there in just her bra and sweatpants.

“Shit,” she said again, stomping to her bedroom. 

* * *

The next morning once again found the three boys in the kitchen. Zuko leaned against the kitchen sink, drinking his coffee, Sokka against the island eating his cereal, and Aang sitting on one of the stools also eating cereal. How they usually find themselves here they’re not sure, but it’s been a tradition since they’ve moved in.

“So what are we going to do today?” Sokka asked, looking over at Zuko. “You have the day off, you choose.”

“I’m going to drink beer and watch the game, Sokka,” Zuko replied. “Aang?”

“Probably take Appa on a long walk today,” Aang said, shrugging. “Anyone want to come?”

“Nope, my ass has a date with the couch,” Zuko told him.

“Actually, I think I might call my new lady friend,” Sokka replied, grinning from ear to ear. 

Aang whooped as Zuko just shook his head. “Going to tell us who it is?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to never find out,” Sokka replied. 

Katara came skulking into the room, walking by Zuko at the sink, reaching for one of the cabinets.

“Hey! There she is!” Sokka stated, giving his sister a shove on the shoulder.

“Is Haru still in there?” Aang asked her, eyes wide with excitement. “You sly dog!”

Katara took down one of the boxes of tea, peering into it. “There’s no more tea. Why is there no more tea?”

“Uh, Kat, you okay?” Sokka asked her. 

“Why can’t there be more tea!” Katara exclaimed, throwing the box down on the counter. 

“Hey, Katara, what happened?” Zuko asked her, placing his free hand on her shoulder.

Katara sighed. “Haru left last night.”

“After some really hot sex?” Aang asked her, confused. 

“No, because I’m a dummy,” Katara replied. Zuko stroked her shoulder with his thumb. “I choked him. I lightly choked him.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Sokka asked, staring at Katara.

“You… choked him?” Aang said, shaking his head. 

“Did we learn from our mistakes?” Zuko asked her, turning her to face him. “What did we learn from trying to learn about sex from watching porn?”

“I’m sorry, am I missing something here?” Sokka asked, now looking back and forth from Zuko and Katara. 

Katara blushed. “It wasn’t Zuko who found your laptop. It was me. And you left a tab open and I decided to watch because it’s been so long since I was adventurous in bed and well… it didn’t work.”

“Damn, Katara,” Sokka whistled. “Zuko’s right. Can’t learn from watching porn.”

“And, Zuko, you helped her?” Aang asked, giving him a small smirk.

“Did no such thing,” Zuko replied, his hand now dropping from Katara’s shoulder. He looked her in the eyes. “Listen, this is just one blip okay? It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” she asked him. He nodded. “Okay, well, I’m going to shower, thanks guys.”

She walked out, making her way towards the bathroom. 

Sokka looked at Zuko. “Stop giving her bad advice, dude.”

“Listen, it’s not like I’m doing it willingly,” Zuko replied, before quickly finishing his coffee. “She comes to me. No idea why when her brother is right down the hall.” 

Sokka shook his head. “Well, stop leading her astray.” 

“Again, not doing it on purpose,” Zuko said. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to watch my game now.”

Aang looked at Sokka, rolling his eyes a bit. Sokka gave Aang a small shake of the head. 

“Go call your lady friend,” Zuko called from the living room. 

“I will!” Sokka called back, already heading to his room. 

* * *

Later that day, Katara and Zuko were sitting on the couch watching whatever game was on the screen. They sat in silence. Katara never knew how comfortable it was to sit with someone you enjoyed, each other’s presence being just enough to make you happy. They talked some, just checking in with each other. 

“Listen, like I said yesterday, it’s normal to be nervous,” Zuko had told her when she sat down. “Don’t be so down on yourself. I messed up with plenty of girls.”

“That makes me feel slightly better,” Katara had replied. 

And then they sat, happy to be in each other’s presence. Then, a loud knock at the door came interrupting their time together.

“I’ll get it,” Katara told Zuko, already standing up. She barely noticed him watching her make her way towards the door. 

Katara opened the door to Haru standing there, hands in his pockets.

“Oh, hey Haru,” Katara said, opening the door a bit wider for Zuko to see him. Zuko sat up a little straighter, hoping Haru couldn’t see him. 

“Can we talk?” Haru asked. 

Katara looked behind her, eyes meeting Zuko’s. He gave her a small nod of encouragement. “Sure, step into my office.”

She led Haru out in the hall, closing the door to the loft behind her. 

“Listen, Katara,” Haru started, “I’m sorry about last night.”

“ _ You’re  _ sorry?” Katara asked him. “I should be the one who’s sorry!”

“You have nothing to be sorry for!” Haru stated, shaking his head. “You’re just so experienced and I’m not. I’m scared of you to be honest.”

“You’re scared of  _ me _ ?” she asked him. She was nothing to be scared of.

“You’re so adventurous in bed, and you’re willing to try new things,” Haru explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t think I can keep up.”

Katara started laughing. “Haru, I am the least adventurous person in bed. Seriously.”

“But last night-”

“I watched two hours of porn on my brother’s laptop trying to figure out what men like,” Katara admitted, turning slightly red. “I just… wanted to impress you.”

“Katara, you don’t need to impress me,” he told her, visibly relaxing. “I’m happy with anything, honestly.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Except choking,” he stated, “please don’t do that again.”

“Deal,” Katara replied, laughing. 

“So can we try again some time?” he asked. 

“Yeah, we can.”

They smiled at each other a bit. 

“We can… try now?” Katara suggested, moving towards the door, placing her hand on the door knob.

“Your roommates are home,” Haru pointed out. 

“Aang and Sokka are both out,” Katara explained. “And who cares about Zuko.”

Haru grinned, then pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Open the door.”

Katara grinned against him, hand fumbling with the door. She pulled him in, giving a slight wave to Zuko and led Haru into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

“Time to go,” Zuko said out loud to no one, just as she heard Katara laugh. He got up and grabbed his wallet on the table by the door. He took one swift look around the loft, trying not to think of Katara having fun in her room. 

As he walked out, he tried to think of where to go. Zuko liked sitting on the couch with Katara, watching the game in silence. Was he jealous? Jealous that Katara brought home someone she actually  _ liked _ , whereas a few weeks ago he brought home a random girl he picked up at the bar just to feel something? Or was he jealous of Haru? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. 

Outside, he ran into Aang outside the loft, Appa next to him panting.

“Hey, Zuko!” Aang stated. “Actually getting some fresh air?”

“Actually, you might want to take Appa for another lap,” Zuko told Aang. When Aang raised an eyebrow, Zuko said, “Haru is over.”

Aang started laughing. “There we go Katara! All right, Appa, yip yip. You joining us, Zuko?”

Zuko looked up at the loft, trying not to think about what was happening in Katara’s bedroom. “Yeah, let’s do this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is a jealous boy. He needs to figure why!  
> Also, Sokka and Suki finally did the thing, but no one can know! Having them sneaking around is going to be so fun ;)


	6. Sneaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka continue to sneak around behind everyone else's back. Katara is determined to find someone for Zuko.

“Again, if you tell  _ anyone _ ,” Suki stated, buttoning up her blouse, staring at Sokka lying naked in the bed, under the sheets, “I’ll straight up kill you.” 

“I know you’re capable of killing me,” Sokka replied, smiling at her. 

When she finished buttoning her blouse, Suki sat on the corner of Sokka’s bed. “Listen, this is fun, but are we going too fast?”

“Too fast?” Sokka asked, sitting up. He watched as Suki’s eyes roamed quickly over his bare chest. “Suki, it’s  _ just  _ sex, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I know,” she replied, crossing her arms. “What ever happened to Yue?” 

“Ah,” said Sokka, shifting a bit. “She ended it a while ago. Never really told anyone.”

“Hmm,” hummed Suki, slowly moving closer to Sokka. “How sad.”

“But I have you?” he asked her, hopefully. 

She stared at him a bit, leaning a bit closer to him. “I guess you do.”

Sokka moved closer, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back happily, hands roaming his chest.

“Wait, no,” she said, pulling away. “No, we’re done tonight. I need to go.”

“ _ Suki _ ,” Sokka whined. “Come on. Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I do,” Suki exclaimed, now getting off the bed. 

Sokka watched her walk to his door and open it.

“Zuko, please do not add butter to your bacon,” came Katara’s strict voice.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life,” came Zuko’s retort.

Suki closed the door quickly, turning to Sokka. He smirked at her.

“You know what, I can leave in the middle of the night again,” claimed Suki, unbuttoning her shirt and making her way to the bed. 

“Hell yeah,” Sokka agreed as Suki tore off her shirt and stripped out of her jeans. 

* * *

“Sokka?” Katara asked, turning around at the sound of Sokka’s door closing. When she saw Sokka was not in the room, she turned back to Zuko, confused. “I swore he opened the door?”

Zuko shrugged, focusing on the bacon simmering in his pan. “No idea.”

Katara watched Zuko, tempted to say something about the food he was cooking once again. She decided not to criticize his cooking techniques and instead settled for, “Why bacon at 9:00 at night?”

“Because bacon is good?” Zuko told her, turning off the stove and waiting for it to cool off. “Want any?”

“All set,” Katara replied. 

When Zuko sat with his plate at the island, Katara sat next to him on his right. She leaned on her head on her hand, watching Zuko.

“Why are you staring at me?” he asked her, turning to look at her. “Is there something on my face.”

“Oh, no,” Katara replied, turning away and feeling herself to turn red. “No, sorry.”

Zuko grunted and went back to eating. 

“Do you think Sokka’s new girlfriend is over?” Katara asked, looking at Sokka’s closed door. She couldn’t hear anything, but still, Sokka was being sneaky lately.

Zuko just shrugged. 

“Okay, but he didn’t  _ say  _ she was his girlfriend,” Katara continued, leaning on her hands once again. “But why would he hide her from us?”

Zuko dropped the piece he was eating. “Katara, I have no idea. Usually, I just let the guy live.”

“Hmph,” Katara retorted, staring at Sokka’s door. “If only I had X-ray vision.”

“You want to see what’s happening in that bedroom?” Zuko asked, picking up the unfinished piece of bacon again. “Gross.”

Katara bumped her shoulder to his. “Shut up.”

“Anyways, how’s Haru?” Zuko asked, looking at her. 

“Good! He’s great! We’re having a great time,” Katara replied, beaming. “Zuko, he’s making me so happy.”

“I’m happy for you,” he told her. He sounded earnest. 

“What about you?” she asked. “Any girls in your life?” 

“Uh, nope,” Zuko said, now standing up and grabbing his empty plate. 

“Oh! Can I help you find someone?”

“Katara, no offense, but that is absolutely the last thing I need,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “I can handle this on my own.”

“Ugh, fine,” Katara groaned. 

When he was done rinsing the plate, he turned back around, leaning against the counter and staring at Katara. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” he replied, “just why do you want to help me?”

“I mean, you helped me,” she told him. “Why can’t I help you?”

“I meet girls at the bar,” he answered, waving his hand. “I’m fine. Really, Katara.”

“Zuko, why are you so grumpy all the time?” Katara asked him, pouting at him a bit.

Zuko stared at her, squinting his eyes. Katara wasn’t sure what he was going to say. 

“I’m grumpy because life happened,” he sighed, now going back over to the stool and taking the seat back next to Katara.

“Like what?” Katara asked. Were they about to enter new territory. 

“Remember how I said my dad wanted me to become a lawyer?” he asked her.

Katara nodded. 

“He’s a really prominent business man. He owns a company placed all over the world, but half of what he does isn’t even legal. He’s… not a good guy, Katara.” Zuko took a deep breath and Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t need to keep going,” she told him. 

“Well, since most of what he does is illegal, he needs good representation,” Zuko continued, disregarding Katara’s advice. “My sister and I were always really good in school, getting top grades. I knew he always wanted us to follow us in his footsteps. So, I went into pre law to be the company’s representation and my sister went into business administration. Can you guess which one of us became more successful?”

Katara nodded in spite of herself. 

“Well, my dad sucks and he’s the worst man ever,” Zuko stated, “and while I was  _ good _ at what I did, it wasn’t what I was feeling. Plus I was already a failure in my dad’s eyes, so… bartender.” 

“Damn, Zuko,” Katara said, not really knowing what to say. “Thank you for telling me.” 

Zuko waved his hand again. “You officially hit level four friendship. Congrats!”

Katara laughed despite the fact that what she just heard was slightly upsetting. Zuko joined right in. 

“You know,” Zuko stated through his laughter, “you’re the first person I told about  _ why  _ I went to pre law. Sokka knows why I became a bartender, but nothing else. He doesn’t even know about my dad.”

“Well, again, thanks for telling me,” Katara told him, wiping a tear from her eye. “I guess that makes sense as to why you’re so grumpy.”

“And now you’re never allowed to ask me why I’m grumpy ever again,” Zuko told her, bumping his shoulder to hers. “Anyways, I’m heading to bed. Goodnight, Katara.”

“Goodnight, Zuko,” she replied, watching him get up from the stool and walk to his bedroom. 

She sat there a little longer trying to process what exactly Zuko told her. Sokka never really told her about Zuko’s background, not that it was any of his business to tell her. Then again, Katara never expected Zuko to be so open with her. Now that she thought about it, Zuko was the first person she went to for all advice. Maybe he felt bad that she told him everything, but he never told her anything? That had to be it. 

Momo mewed from behind her. She turned around to look at him. “Want to spend the night with me, big guy?” 

Momo mewed again.

“Sweet,” replied Katara, getting down and scooping Momo in her arms. 

* * *

Sunday morning found Katara and Haru at a coffee shop down the street from the loft. It had now been two months since they started dating. Snow was slowly falling, leaving a thin coat on the ground. 

“So you’re going to join our Christmas party adventure, right?” Katara asked Haru, watching as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Of course I am!” he confirmed, smiling at her. “Sounds like a great time!”

“Yeah! We’re going to Sokka’s office party, Suki and Aang’s office party, then one of Ty Lee’s model friends invited us,” she explained. “No idea how we’re going to get to all of them, but it should be a good time!”

“Well, I’m excited,” Haru stated. “Are we going to the bar that night too?”

“Why would we go to the bar?” Katara asked him, a bit confused.

“Oh, because of Zuko,” Haru answered. “Is he working that night?”

“No. He got the day off,” Katara told him, feeling protective of Zuko now. She wasn’t really sure why she felt so defensive, so she just powered through. “It’ll be all of us.”

Haru smiled at her again. “So, should we head back to your place?”

Katara quickly stood up. “Yes.”

* * *

Tuesday night, Zuko was at the bar, watching the crowd of people sitting at the tables in front of him. He had one rule for himself: never cross the bar. Not even when his friends were there. 

Sighing, he leaned on the bar, trying to find something interesting to focus on.

“Hey, Zuko!” came Katara’s voice from the front of the bar.

He put his hand up, giving her a small wave as she approached. She sat down on one of the stools, placing her purse on the counter. 

“Thought you could use some company,” she told him, smiling.

“Where’s everyone else?” Zuko asked her.

Katara raised an eyebrow. “Am I not good enough?”

“No, no! You are!” he exclaimed, mentally kicking himself. “Just, you know, you’re alone.”

“Zuko, I’m teasing,” she said. “Sokka is with his mysterious lady friend, Suki said she’s working late, Ty Lee’s on a date, not really sure where Aang is, actually. Haru’s home catching up on grading.”

“Gotcha,” he replied. “Anyways, what will it be?”

“Surprise me,” she told him. 

Zuko nodded and turned around to look at the alcohol on the shelves. He could give her wine since he knew she was a fan of red. Then again, just a plain old beer could do too. Maybe a mixed drink? He wasn’t really sure why he was overthinking it. Without thinking, he grabbed a bourbon off the shelf and glass from underneath the bar. He turned back around to face Katara, placing both on the counter.

“Ever had an old-fashioned?” he asked her, already opening the bourbon. 

“No, but I’ve always wanted to try one,” she told him. “Zuko, are you a mind reader?”

Zuko chuckled. “No, just a really good bartender.”

Katara watched him as he quickly made her drink. When he finished, he slid it across to her and she grabbed it in her hand. She lifted it to Zuko, as if to cheer him, and took a sip. 

“Oh, wow this is so good!” she exclaimed. “Thanks!”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

“So when do you get off?” she asked, taking another sip. 

“About two hours,” he told her. He sighed. “Long night.”

“Well, I have tomorrow off from school because of faculty meetings,” Katara said, “so I’ll keep you company.”

“You really don’t need to do that,” Zuko stated, but Katara just shook her head. He decided not to push it. 

A customer called for him and he quickly left Katara to get the customer their drink. Soon, he was bombarded with orders which he quickly got. 

When he was done, he made his way back to Katara who was now scanning the bar.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked her. 

“Looking for girls,” she answered easily, still scanning. 

Zuko blinked. “Uh, Katara, you have a boyfriend?”

Katara turned and faced him, mischief in her eyes. “Not for me, dummy. For you!”

“For me?” Zuko retorted, scoffing. “Katara, I already told you, I’m  _ fine. _ ”

“Okay, okay,” replied Katara, raising her hands in a peace offering. “Just thought you’d like someone considering.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, I have Haru and Sokka has his mysterious girlfriend,” Katara told him, smirking. “Not sure about Aang… I’m going to help him out next.”

Zuko shook his head at her. “Katara, Aang and I are grown men. We can handle this.”

“Aang is actually hopeless,” Katara replied. “Have you seen him talk to a girl?”

“Yeah, lots of stuttering,” Zuko confirmed. “Okay,  _ Aang  _ needs help.  _ I  _ do not.”

Katara laughed at him, and Zuko felt his chest tighten. Maybe it was time he found a new girl.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, a girl walked over and sat by Katara. She was about Zuko’s height, brown hair up in a half bun. She gave Zuko a gesture to get his attention.

Katara raised her eyebrows, motioning her head towards her. Zuko shook his head, but Katara kept motioning.

“Can a girl get a shot of whiskey or not?” the girl called over, rolling her eyes. 

“Coming right up,” Zuko told her, giving Katara a look. 

He grabbed the whiskey and a shot glass, placing it in front of the girl. Zuko poured the shot, and before he even pulled the bottle away, she grabbed it and shot it down straight. Zuko stared at her, not knowing what to do.

“Um, another one?” she asked, sliding the glass closer to him.

He nodded and poured another. As he looked up, he saw Katara walk behind the girl, pointing to the bathroom and also the girl sitting in front of Zuko. 

“So what’s your story?” the girl asked, placing an arm on the back of the stool and leaning back. 

“What?” Zuko asked her, now looking back at her. 

She smirked. “What’s your story? You seem like a washed up guy who bartends for a living. Want to know how you got here.” 

“Ah, not really a story I like to tell,” he told her, trying to figure her out. 

“June,” she told him. 

“What?” 

“My name?” she said, cocking an eyebrow. “It’s June.”

“Oh! I’m Zuko,” Zuko replied, turning red. 

“Zuko,” she repeated, looking him over. He felt her eyes linger on his scar for a beat too long. “I like it.”

“Uh, thanks,” he replied. “I like yours too?”

June smirked at him. “You’re not very good at talking to girls, huh?”

“So I’ve been told,” he replied, thinking of Katara.

“That girl you were talking telepathically with,” June stated, “she your girlfriend or something?” 

“Her? Oh, no. God, no,” Zuko replied, feeling somewhat guilty. “She’s my best friend’s little sister. And my roommate.”

“Double whammy!” June exclaimed. “Can’t sleep with her for two reasons, damn.”

“Three, actually,” he corrected her. June raised her eyebrow. “She’s taken.” 

“Rough,” June teased. She took a napkin from the pile next to her. “Pen?”

“What?”

“Do you have a pen?” she asked him. 

Zuko quickly looked for a pen around the bar. Finding one by the register, he handed it to June who quickly wrote down a series of numbers. She slid the napkin to him.

“That’s my number,” she told him, standing up and grabbing her wallet. “Call me sometime.”

She placed what she owed for the shots next to the napkin, then sauntered towards the door. Zuko watched in amazement. He grabbed the napkin, staring at the numbers written on it. 

“So?” came Katara’s voice from in front of him. “How did it go?”

“I got her number,” Zuko muttered, lowering the napkin. 

“What?”

“I got her number,” he repeated, raising his voice.

Katara squealed. “Ah! Zuko! I’m so happy for you!”

“And I did this all by myself,” Zuko told her, shoving the napkin in his pocket.

“Happy for you,” Katara told him, giving him a warm smile. “Still not leaving until you get off though.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” he replied, returning her smile. 

* * *

“Sorry, Katara, I can’t come over,” Suki said into her cell phone. “I’m...busy.”

“You’re busy? On a Thursday night?” Katara asked her. Suki could hear the frustration in her voice.

Suki glanced to her left, Sokka sleeping next to her. “Yeah. I have another late meeting in an hour.”

She heard Katara groan. “Suki, come on. It’s been so long.”

“I know, Katara,” Suki told her, trying to keep her voice even. “It sucks.”

“But Sokka isn’t even home!” Katara exclaimed. “Oh my God, Suki I didn’t even tell you!”

“Tell me what?” 

“Sokka has a new girlfriend,” Katara told her, laughing. “Well, I don’t actually know who she is. Or their label. He never told us. What’s important is when you come over, he won’t hit on you.”

Suki closed her eyes. Sokka was right there next to her and Katara had no idea. “That’s great. I’m happy for him.”

“I just want to meet her, you know?” Katara said. “According to Zuko and Aang, Yue was the only girl he brought home multiple times. And Sokka just confirmed that Yue broke it off months ago. So I need to know!”

Sokka stirred next to Suki. Opening his eyes, he looked at her, a goofy smile on his face. Suki pointed to her phone,  _ It’s your sister. _

“Hey, uh, I gotta go,” Suki told Katara. “Need to get ready for this meeting.”

“What are you back to the office?” Katara asked, sighing. 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Suki replied. “Just me and some managers from another nonprofit.”

“Need Aang there? I can-”

“No!” Suki interrupted. “Nope, it’s fine.” 

“Oh, okay,” Katara said, hurt in her voice. 

“Call Haru,” Suki suggested. “I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, okay,” Katara replied. “Have fun at your meeting.”

Suki hung up quickly. Sokka went to kiss her, but she held up a finger telling him to wait. “I need to shoot Aang a text.”

“Why?” Sokka asked, now leaning back on the pillows.

“To tell him that if Katara asks, I’m in a meeting,” Suki told him, typing out her message. Within a minute of her sending it, Aang replied with a thumbs up. “Wow, Aang asks no questions.”

“He’s definitely a ride or die,” Sokka confirmed. “So?”

Suki put her phone down and turned to face Sokka. “What adventure are we going on today?”

Sokka smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling Suki close. 

Suki felt bad for lying to Katara, but the thought of Katara finding out Suki was sleeping with her older brother? Not something Suki wanted to deal with. Not only that, but she had been rejecting Sokka for so long that now even Zuko and Aang were in on the joke, making sure Sokka stayed away from Suki.

Sighing, she didn’t even care. For now, it was  _ just  _ sex. And that’s all it was going to be. She hopped. 

* * *

Aang sat in the living room on Thursday night, feet up on the coffee table, playing Mario Kart by himself. Katara was in her room, Zuko was out with a girl, and Sokka was out with a coworker.

He felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw a text from Suki telling him to tell Katara she was in the office if Katara asked. Shrugging, he sent back a thumbs up. No need to get involved in that drama. 

Placing his phone down on the couch, he turned back to his game as Momo came running down the hall from Katara’s room. 

“Aw, Momo, I thought we had something going on!” Katara called, following Momo out of the room. “Hey, Aang.”

“Hey, Katara,” he replied, eyes still glued to the TV.

“Actually, since you’re here, do you know where Suki is?” Katara asked him, sitting on the couch. 

“Late night meeting,” Aang told her, relaying Suki’s text. 

“Oh, okay,” replied Katara, visibly relaxing. “I thought she was lying to me for some reason.” 

Aang shrugged. “Why would she lie?”

“I don’t know,” Katara admitted. “She’s been acting weird lately, that’s all.” 

“Katara, I’m sure she’s fine,” Aang told her, pausing his game. “Things have been busy at work. A new project came in the other day, she’s probably stressed about that.” 

“You’re right, Aang!” Katara exclaimed. “I’m so silly.”

“Yep, you are,” Aang agreed, giving her a small smile. He motioned towards the TV. “Want to play?”

Katara looked at the TV, considering. “All right, pass me a controller.”

Around 9:00, Sokka walked in through the front door. Aang and Katara had been playing for almost two hours. Aang was winning. 

Placing his keys on the counter, he walked over towards the back of the couch, leaning on it. “What are you two doing?”

“Mario Kart,” Aang and Katara replied in unison, eyes still glued on the TV. 

“Where were you?” Katara asked. 

“Just getting drinks with a coworker,” Sokka replied. The lie flowed easily off his tongue. 

“Cool,” Katara replied. “Want to join?”

“Nah, I’m all set,” Sokka replied, giving Katara a pat on the head. “Night, guys.”

Sokka turned and went to his room.

“Wonder how Zuko’s doing,” Aang stated. 

Katara nodded. “Me too.”

* * *

While Sokka was getting lucky, Zuko was having a bit more trouble. 

At the moment, he was sitting on June’s bed, making out with her, her hands roaming his body. He felt them make their way towards his waist and to the button on his jeans. Before he could stop himself, he felt himself jerk away.

“Uh, you good?” June asked him, pulling her hands away. 

“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Zuko replied. He pulled her in again.

Again, her hands found the button of his pants, and he told himself to just let it happen. Zuko really wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. Sure he told Katara he brought a girl home a month ago, but really he was just lying. Truthfully, it had been a while since he'd slept with someone. He and Jin broke up seven months ago, which the guys knew, but he actually never told Katara about Jin. Why he didn’t tell her, Zuko had no idea.

“You’re lost in thought,” June said against Zuko’s neck. 

“What?” he asked as she kissed his neck, making her way up towards his jaw. At the same time, she unbuttoned his pants.

“What are you thinking about?” June asked him. 

“Just how happy I am to be here with you,” he told her.

“Wow, that’s cute,” June replied, smirking. “Take off your shirt.” 

Zuko did as he was told, June watching him. He saw her check out his body appreciatively. 

“You’re next,” he told her.

He watched her smoothly take off her own shirt, throwing it away from them. She grabbed his face, pulling him in for another intense kiss. Zuko let her take over, trying not to let his own thoughts consume him. 

* * *

Early Friday morning, before work, Katara was sitting at the island, eating her cereal and reading an article on her phone. Sokka and Aang were still in their rooms.

She heard the front door open, and then Zuko was in the kitchen, opening the fridge. Katara watched as he pulled out the carton of milk and drank straight from the carton. 

“Ew, Zuko,” Katara scolded, placing her phone down. “That’s how we spread germs.”

“Katara, it’s fine,” Zuko told her, placing the now half empty carton back in the fridge. 

“So, can I assume last night went well?” Katara asked him, giving him an excited look. 

Rather than argue with her, Zuko nodded. 

Katara punched the air. “Yes, Zuko! And will you see her again?”

“I think so,” Zuko replied. 

Last night, despite the rocky start, did go really well. June was way more intense than Zuko, and definitely took charge, but overall, he enjoyed it. June had this crazy type of energy about her, both into Zuko’s story and telling him about her own crazy adventures. Sure, there were some parts of his life he would rather hide from June, but for now, he was going to enjoy the ride. 

“You should invite her to the Christmas parties!” Katara suggested. “It’s in a week, so you have plenty of time to ask her.”

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?” Zuko asked her, now leaning on the island across from Katara. 

“Why would it be too soon?” Katara aked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s, what, next week?” Zuko replied. “No way, too soon.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Listen, this doesn’t mean you’re going to marry her or anything. Plus, I would love to meet her.”

Zuko groaned. “Fine. I’ll text her later and ask her. But she’ll say no.”

“And how do you know that?” Katara asked, crossing her arms.

“June doesn’t seem to be a Christmas person,” Zuko told her. 

Katara squinted at him, as if trying to figure out his thoughts. When she figured he wasn’t going to continue, she said instead, “I need help finding a gift for Haru. Can you help me?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Zuko replied. “I work tonight, we can go tomorrow.”

Katara beamed. “Perfect!”

Sokka’s door opened and he came striding out. He looked at Zuko, a small smirk on his face. “Someone got lucky last night.”

“Dude, phrase it that way one more time, I’ll kick your ass,” Zuko replied, rubbing his forehead. 

“Sokka, are you going to bring your new girlfriend next week?” Katara asked him, deciding to quickly change the subject for Zuko’s sake.

Sokka tensed a bit, which Katara found odd.

“Ah, no, she’s busy,” Sokka replied, now heading for the coffee pot. 

“Darn, I wanted to meet her,” Katara pouted. She quickly looked at the time. “Oh! I have to get ready. See you guys later!”

She hopped off the stool, placed her empty bowl in the sink, and went to her room. 

Zuko looked at Sokka. “You’re hiding something.” 

“I’m hiding nothing,” Sokka replied, not making eye contact. 

“Sokka, what are hiding?” Zuko asked.

“Listen, you and I both know you’re bad with secrets,” Sokka exclaimed, now looking up at Zuko. “Best you just let me figure this out, okay?”

Zuko shrugged. He knew Sokka was right, and whatever drama Sokka got himself into, Zuko would rather stay away from it. He left Sokka alone in the kitchen, passing Aang in the hallway as he made his way towards his room. Aang gave him a slight nod, Appa behind him begging Zuko for a head rub, which he obliged. 

Things in the loft were becoming a bit more complicated, Zuko thought. He just wasn’t sure how and why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so!! We need the mutual pining! So Zuko is going to get a quick girlfriend beforehand. Mai WILL make an appearance later, do not panic!


	7. Fluffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko seems to do a lot for Katara, earning him a new nickname from Aang and Sokka: Fluffer

Saturday afternoon found the gang at the local shopping mall. Though the boys really did not want to be there, Katara forced them all to come and help her. Aang and Sokka only agreed because they both needed new work clothes, and Zuko because he agreed to help Katara the day before.

“So what are we thinking, Aang?” Sokka asked him, looking through windows of multiple stores. “Do we need pants? Shirts? Suits?”

“Just, like, button up shirts I guess,” Aang replied, shrugging. 

Sokka shook his head then turned to Katara and Zuko. “You two go do your thing. I need to take Aang shopping.”

“Good luck,” Zuko replied as Sokka grabbed Aang’s arm and dragged him towards one of the men’s clothing stores. 

“Aang is never going to escape,” Katara chuckled, leading Zuko towards one of the escalators going up. 

“Nope,” Zuko agreed, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. “So, uh, what are we looking for?”

“I need a present for Haru, but I have no idea what to get him,” Katara answered as they ascended.

“Well, he’s a teacher right?” Zuko asked.

Katara nodded.

“Easy. Get him a pack of pens,” Zuko told her. Katara snorted. “Seriously, pens, some paper, maybe a pack of tissues. I hear classrooms are a petri dish. Oh! Hand sanitizer!”

“ _ Zuko, _ oh my god,” Katara snickered. He was smirking at her, his hands still in his pockets. “Though, Haru  _ was  _ saying that he needed a new pack of flair pens.”

“See! Teachers are so easy to read,” Zuko stated. “Done.”

“No, I’ll get him the pens as, like, an extra gift,” Katara said, “but I need a real gift too. It needs to come from the heart.”

Zuko groaned, but followed Katara off the escalator nevertheless. 

“You getting anything for June?” Katara asked him. 

“Need I remind you I’ve only seen her once,” Zuko reminded her. “So, no.”

Katara shrugged as she led him into their first store. Zuko continued following Katara around the mall for the next couple of hours. She kept trying to suggest items for him to buy for June, but he kept waving her off. At one point, Katara ended up wandering off and Zuko was left alone. 

Zuko then sat on a bench outside the last store waiting for Katara to show up. He took out his phone and ended up texting June, asking if she would like to come to the Christmas parties. To his surprise, she agreed to join them, as long as she didn’t need to bring gifts. 

He waited for about twenty minutes until Katara came running towards him, waving a bag in her hands. 

“I found it!” she exclaimed. “The perfect gift!”

“Great,” Zuko replied, standing up. “What did you get him?”

“For me to know, and you not to find out,” Katara replied smugly. 

“I swear, if you created ‘sex coupons’, I’ll actually die of embarrassment  _ for  _ you,” Zuko stated. “Also, I invited June. She said yes.”

Katara smiled. “See, I told you.”

“Okay, well, don’t rub it in,” Zuko replied.

Just then Aang and Sokka approached, bags in both of their hands. 

“See you two did some damage,” Katara stated as the four began walking towards the exit. “What did you get?”

“We’ll model when we get home,” Sokka told her. “Right, Aang?”

“Sure, why not?” Aang replied, holding up his bag. “Sokka helped me find pants that  _ actually  _ fit.”

“A breakthrough!” Zuko exclaimed. “Wow!”

“I don’t need your shit, Zuko,” Aang replied, sticking his tongue out. 

Katara laughed. She loved her three boys and she was excited to be spending her first Christmas with them. 

* * *

Later in the loft, Katara was sitting on her bedroom floor, staring at her broken dresser. She went to open a drawer to grab a pair of jeans and the stupid thing broke. When she went to grab her shit from Jet, she meant to take her dresser, but she completely forgot and at this point, it was too late to grab it. 

Sighing, she debated on calling Haru to come help her, but she remembered he was with his parents today. Katara knew the dresser was beyond fixing, so she guessed it was time to just buy a new one. 

Standing up, she left her room to go to the living room, where the three boys were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Aang was still wearing his new pair of slacks Sokka helped him pick out.

“Any of you busy right now?” she asked them, sitting next to Zuko on the couch. He moved over to give her some more room. 

“Depends on what it is,” Sokka informed her, eyes still on the movie.

“My dresser broke,” she said. 

“That’s what that loud bang was?” Aang asked, leaning forward to glance at her from around Sokka and Zuko. “Haru’s not even  _ here _ .”

“Woah, Aang,” Katara said, “kinky.”

Aang shrugged and leaned back. 

“I’m assuming you want someone to fix it?” Sokka asked her. “No way, sis, I fix enough machinery at work.”

“Sokka, you create the formulas, you don’t actually  _ work  _ with the machinery,” Zuko reminded him.

“I think I might need a new one, actually,” Katara stated. “Anyone want to come with me to IKEA?”

Sokka shook his head. “Uh, I dunno, Kat. Too much work.”

“I don’t want you anyways,” Katara said, leaning over Zuko to give her brother a punch. 

“I’ll come,” Zuko told her. “I don’t have work until later, so if we go quick, why not?”

“Really!” Katara asked. “Zuko, thank you! And will you help me build it?”

Zuko shrugged. “Yeah, tomorrow, if that works?”

“Totally fine! Ah, let me go grab my purse!” Katara leapt off the couch and ran towards her room. 

Zuko watched her go and then turned to find Sokka and Aang staring at him. “What?”

“Shame, shame I know your name,” Aang sang, shaking his head at Zuko. 

“What?” Zuko repeated, pausing the movie. “What does that mean?”

“No offense, dude, I’m her brother, right?” Sokka said. Zuko nodded. “I should be the one going to IKEA with her, not you.”

“Well I didn’t see you jump at the opportunity to help your sister,” Zuko retorted. “So, I volunteered. Just being a good friend.”

He watched as Aang and Sokka exchanged another knowing look. 

“Hate to say it, but you’re her fluffer,” Aang told Zuko. 

“Her fluffer?” Zuko asked them, blinking. 

“Yeah, you know, you’re like her boyfriend,” Sokka explained, “but without all the benefits.”

“ _ The benefits _ ?” Zuko repeated. “I’m not acting like a boyfriend.”

“Well, she already has one,” Aang said, “he should be the one going to IKEA and then building the dresser with her.”

“Haru’s not here,” Zuko told them, now rubbing his left cheek. The scar underneath his fingers felt rough and patchy. “Guys, come on, I’m being a good friend.”

Sokka shrugged. “Well, that’s my sister. So if you screw anything up for her-”

“Screw up what?” Zuko asked, now standing up. “Her relationship with Haru? Because I’m  _ helping  _ her?”

“Aang, shall we count the ways in which Zuko here has been a fluffer for my sister?”

Aang grinned. “We shall.”

“One, told her to get her stuff from Jet,” Sokka started, holding up a finger.

“Two, gave her advice about Haru,” Aang said, putting up two fingers. 

“Three, gave her sex advice, which I still find really weird,” Sokka continued. “Oh, four, goes grocery shopping with her.”

“You two idiots won’t go!” Zuko interjected, but Aang kept going.

“Five, helped her find a Christmas present  _ for her boyfriend _ ,” Aang told him.

“To be fair, she found the gift all on her own,” Zuko informed them. “Come on, is this just not what good friends do?”

“Uh, no, not really,” Sokka told him, putting his hands behind him and leaning his head back. “Fluffer.”

As Zuko opened his mouth to argue back, Katara came back in, purse over her shoulder. “Ready?”

Zuko threw a look at Aang and Sokka, both of whom just smirked. Was he really Katara’s fluffer? Surely, he was just being a good friend to her. Sokka would have helped her if he wasn’t being so lazy. And he was sure Aang would be a nice enough guy to help. Right?

“Yeah, okay, but you’re driving,” Zuko told her. Katara gave him a thumbs up as she turned towards the door. Zuko took one last look at Sokka and Aang, the former who was mouthing  _ Fluffer _ to him, then followed her out the loft. 

* * *

It really didn’t take long for Katara to pick the perfect dresser. Apparently, Katara had been researching for a new dresser for weeks, as she had a feeling the one in her room was going to break any moment now.

“Seriously, Suki said it was decrepit the first time she saw it,” Katara told him as she drove down the highway. The new dresser was now sitting in the trunk of Katara’s car; how they managed to make it fit, Zuko will never know. 

“Yeah, I think the last guy was the one who brought it,” Zuko informed her, trying to remember back to when there was another guy in the loft. 

“Well thanks for coming with me, Zuko,” Katara said. “I would have called Haru, but he’s with his parents.”

“Yeah, no worries,” he replied, giving a small shrug. He couldn’t help but think of Sokka and Aang gossiping about him and Katara. 

“You okay?” Katara asked him. “You were acting weird back there.”

“Nothing,” Zuko lied. “Don’t worry.”

“Zuko, I like to think I know you pretty well right now,” Katara stated, glancing in her side mirrors to get into the right lane. “So I think I know when something is up.”

“Just Sokka and Aang being idiots, that’s all,” Zuko replied, grabbing onto the handle above him. 

Katara huffed. “Well, whatever they said, just ignore them. You’ve known them for years, you know how stupid they can be.” 

“I mean… they were making some pretty good points,” Zuko informed her. He decided that looking forward so he couldn’t see her facial expression was the best course of action. 

“What points did they make?” she asked. 

“Nothing, forget I said anything,” Zuko replied. “It’s stupid.”

He couldn’t hear Katara let out an angry breath. 

“Zuko, come on,” she tried again. “What did Aang and my brother say?”

“They said I’m your fluffer,” he finally told her, his voice raising. 

“What the hell is a fluffer?” 

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. Is this really a conversation he wanted to have with the only person who actually understands him? 

“Zuko?” Katara asked, giving him a tiny poke on the shoulder. 

“According to Sokka,” Zuko said, now turning his head so he could finally see Katara fully, “a fluffer is like… a boyfriend without the benefits.”

“So, what, he’s saying you’re like my boyfriend?” Katara asked him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Essentially,” Zuko told her. “Apparently because I went with you to IKEA.”

“That’s stupid! You’re just being a good friend!” she stated. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” he replied. 

“Then why did you say he made some good points?” 

Zuko sighed. “I mean, I  _ do _ help you a lot. Half of the advice I give or trips we go on are all stuff boyfriends do.” 

“What, and you have a problem with that?” Katara asked him, her hands gripping the steering wheel. “I thought you were being a good friend?”

“I was! I am!” Zuko replied, now fully regretting saying anything. “I mean, Sokka and Aang-”

“Wow, okay, so you’re listening to them now?” Katara scoffed. “Fine. I guess I’ll just stop asking you for advice, or giving you advice, or visiting you at the bar, or… I don’t know! But I’ll stop whatever it is that apparently makes you my fluffer!”

“Wait, no, Katara, that’s not-”

Katara quickly pulled over in front of the loft, putting the car in park. She turned to face Zuko, looking him in the eye. “You made it clear. I’ll leave the dresser here and just call Haru tomorrow. Thanks for coming with me.”

With that, she threw open the car door and got out. He watched as she stomped to the building, flinging the door open. Sighing, he got out of the car and made his way towards the trunk. He opened it, pulling the box out and placing it on the sidewalk. He then pulled out his phone and called Sokka.

“Zuko, what the hell-” Sokka started when he picked up. Zuko heard a door slam in the background. Katara moves quickly. 

“Listen. Your sister is pissed and you’re a dumbass,” Zuko stated, giving the box a little kick. “So you’re going to come downstairs and help me carry this box upstairs to your sister’s room.”

“Fluff-”

“Sokka, shut the hell up!” Zuko exclaimed. “That’s the shit that got her mad at me in the first place. I don’t care if I’m her fluffer, okay? She’s my friend and I told her I would help her. Now get down here.”

Zuko heard Sokka sigh on the other side. “Okay, coming.”

They hung up and Zuko waited until Sokka got downstairs. Together, the two hoisted the box and brought it upstairs. Katara wasn’t in her room, so they just dropped it by the wall where she might see it. 

Deciding not to wait for Katara, Zuko decided to just get ready for work now and head in early. Sokka followed him to his room.

“You told her what I said, didn’t you?” Sokka asked him, leaning against the door frame as Zuko went over to his closet to shuffle through his clothes. 

“Yeah. I did. Because I’m an idiot,” Zuko replied, grabbing a clean flannel and throwing it on the bed. He tore off his coat, then began unbuttoning the shirt he was already wearing. “And now, your sister is mad at me! I shouldn’t have said anything to her. I should have just ignored you like I usually do.”

“Then why did you say anything?” Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know!” Zuko stated, now pulling on the clean shirt. “She’s really good at getting me to talk.”

“Dude, why are you even upset?” Sokka laughed. “She gets mad at me for the stupidest shit all the time.”

“Because, maybe Katara is the one person who finally actually listens to me in this loft,” Zuko finally admitted, sitting on his bed. “Because she’s actually really cool, and fun to be with, and yeah, I have no idea why she asks me for advice, but she does. And I really don’t mind giving it to her.”

Zuko paused and took a breath. 

“She’s just a really good friend and I just like having someone to talk to and to be with, okay?” Zuko finished, looking at Sokka. 

Sokka stared at him, his arms slowly coming uncrossed. He came over and sat next to Zuko. “Well, uh, I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Zuko asked, shrugging. “I shouldn’t have told her.”

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have said anything,” Sokka replied. “I didn’t realize you guys were actually… close.” 

“Well, we were,” Zuko muttered. “Listen, I got to head out. Work.”

Sokka watched as Zuko stood up, grabbed his coat, and made his way out of his room. He opened his mouth as though to say something, but decided against it. A minute later, he heard the front door close. 

Shaking his head, he got up and went out into the hallway, Katara making her way out of the bathroom.

“Zuko and I brought your dresser to your room,” he told her. 

“Oh, so he’s okay with that?” Katara snapped, shoving her past Sokka and going to her room. 

Sokka followed her. “Listen, Zuko told me what happened and -”

“Don’t you get involved!” Katara interrupted, rounding on him, finger in his face. “You’re the one who started this whole thing! You got into his head!”

“Katara, come on,” Sokka started, but Katara shook her head.

“No. You’re done getting involved,” Katara told him. “Get out, I’m calling Suki.”

Sokka sighed but left nevertheless. Katara slammed her door behind him. 

* * *

“You look like shit,” June told Zuko, sitting across from him at the bar, shot glasses lined up in front of her. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” he lied, grabbing the empty glasses and wiping the bar down. “Just a stupid fight with my roommate.”

“Who took a shit and didn’t flush?” June asked, smirking. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Zuko replied, not really hearing her question. His head was pounding, sore behind his left eye like it usually is when he’s stressed. 

June stared at him, a hard look on her face. Zuko just continued wiping down the bar, trying to ignore his aching head. 

“Come to my place tonight?” June asked him. “I’ll wait here all night for you.”

“That sounds amazing,” Zuko told her, finally looking her in the eye. “I’m out by 11:00.”

June smiled. “Perfect. I’m going to the bathroom.”

He watched her saunter off, his eye resting on her ass a little longer than normal. It wasn’t until he heard his name being called that he looked up.

Toph was shouldering her way past other patrons. 

“Over here,” he called out, finding a space that was open for her to take. She followed his voice, then grabbed the empty stool in front of the bar.

“Get me a beer,” she told him. 

Zuko did just that, grabbing Toph’s favorite brand and sliding it across the bar, which she grabbed with ease. If you didn’t already know Toph, you would never guess she was blind. 

“So, where’s everyone else?” Toph asked him after taking her first drink. 

“Sokka and Aang might come later,” Zuko told her, “but probably not Katara.”

“Why’s that, Sparky?” Toph asked. “Piss her off?”

“Something like that,” Zuko sighed. He saw June exit the bathroom and make her way towards them. “Want to meet the girl I’m sleeping with?”

“Hell yeah I do!” Toph exclaimed. 

* * *

Suki was sitting crossed legged on the end of Katara’s bed, her arms hugging one of the decorative pillows. She listened as Katara ranted about Zuko, about Sokka, about fluffers, about how she wasn’t spending enough time with Haru. Katara didn’t seem to be breathing as she talked. Momo was curled up next to her, his eyes on Katara. 

“Why does Sokka even  _ care _ ?” Katara stated, her voice steadily raising. “He’s so stupid! Zuko is so stupid! Are men seriously not allowed to do nice things for women anymore!”

“Babe, I need you to take a breath,” Suki stated, placing the pillow down and reaching for Katara’s hand. “Seriously.”

Katara stopped and took a deep breath. “Sorry.”

“What seems to be the real problem?” Suki asked her, giving Katara’s hand a squeeze. “Clearly there’s more?” 

“Nope, just Sokka being annoying and Zuko listening to him,” Katara told her. Suki groaned, but Katara continued. “Seriously, that’s it.”

“Katara, listen to me,” Suki said, rubbing her temples, “I see the way that boy looks at you.”

“Who, Haru?” Katara asked, scrunching her nose. 

“No, stupid,  _ Zuko, _ ” Suki corrected. “He really cares about you.”

“Well, I mean, I dunno,” Katara stammered, turning a bit red. 

“Listen, I asked Ty Lee what she knew about him, okay?” Suki explained. “From what she remembers growing up, Zuko was always a bit of a loner, lived in his sister’s shadow despite her being younger, and cared too much about what people thought of him. There was something about his dad too, but she didn’t get into that.” 

“He already told me a bit about him,” Katara told Suki, now reaching for Momo and placing him on her lap. He tried to run away, but Katara just held on tighter. 

“From what I’m gathering,” Suki continued, “Sokka and Aang were making fun of him for having feelings, and he took it too hard.” 

“He didn’t need to be a jackass,” Katara stated, stroking a now placated Momo in her arms. 

“No, he didn’t,” Suki agreed, “but just… be patient okay?”

Katara nodded. 

A soft knock came at her door. 

“Come in,” she called.

Sokka opened the door, a bottle of wine in one hand and a wine opener in the other. “Thought you guys might need this?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Katara said, giving Sokka a smile. 

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed. He quickly opened the bottle of wine and handed it to Katara, who took it. 

“Sorry I was being a jerk earlier,” Sokka apologized as Katara took a long drink from the bottle. “I didn’t mean to meddle.”

“Yeah, well, you did,” Suki said, giving Sokka a look. 

“I didn’t know it was going to mess up the loft!” Sokka exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

“Well, it did!” Katara told him, passing the wine to Suki. “Or, maybe not. I don’t know.”

“Listen, Zuko clearly likes helping you out,” Sokka said, “so maybe it’s a good thing. He never really helped Aang or I out. I think he needs you.”

“ _ Needs  _ me?” Katara asked, making eye contact with Suki, who shrugged.

“No, not like that,” Sokka replied. “Like, someone he can be open with. Clearly he trusts you, and you trust him, so, it works.”

“So, this is going to sound crazy, but I agree with Sokka,” Suki told Katara, now giving the wine back to her. 

“ _ Thank you _ , Suki,” Sokka said, giving her a slight nod. 

“Who did you go to for advice about Haru?” Suki asked Katara, ignoring Sokka. 

“Zuko,” Katara muttered. 

“And who did you go to when you had no idea what to do sexually?” Suki continued.

“Zuko,” Katara repeated, feeling herself turn red again.

“ _ And  _ when you needed help with a Christmas gift?”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Katara exclaimed as Sokka and Suki smirked at each other. “I’ll talk to him when he gets home.”

“Good, okay,” Sokka stated, standing up and clapping his hands together. “Great talk.”

“Sure,” Katara replied, now smiling. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Happy to help out, sis,” Sokka said. “I’ll head out now.” 

Katara watched him as he headed towards the door, turning quickly to share a look with Suki, who acknowledged him slightly. When he closed the door behind him, Katara turned to Suki.

“What was that?” Katara asked her, placing the wine on her night stand. 

“What was what?” Suki asked, not meeting Katara’s eyes. 

“Suki… is everything okay?” Katara asked. “I’ve never seen you and Sokka agree on anything. Or be in the same room without you guys getting into an argument.”

“We came to an agreement,” Suki stated, still not meeting Katara’s eyes. “We’ll be civil towards each other for your sake.”

“Suki, what-”

“Pass the wine, please,” Suki interrupted, holding her hand out.

Katara grabbed the wine and gave it to Suki, who took a long drink from the bottle. She wanted to ask when Suki meant, but for some reason, Katara felt like that was drama she might as well avoid. 

* * *

When Zuko got home the next morning, no one was in the kitchen or the living room. Usually, Katara was up by now and he really wanted to see her. Which was strange considering he just spent the night with the girl he was now sleeping with. 

He dropped his wallet on the side table and went towards his bedroom. Across the hall, Katara’s door was open, but she wasn’t inside. Zuko noticed the dresser next to the wall; it was now out of the box, the pieces strewn across the floor. Sighing, he went into his room, grabbed his tools, and made his way back to Katara’s room. He sat on the floor, grabbing the instructions off the floor and got to work. 

Not even five minutes later, he heard Katara’s soft footsteps make their way down the hall. He looked up and saw Katara now standing in her doorway, wrapped in a towel.

“Oh, Zuko!” she exclaimed, trying to cover herself more. “What are you doing?”

Zuko held up the piece he was holding for Katara to see. “Promised you I’d help build it.” 

“Oh you don’t-”

“Katara,” Zuko sighed. “Please?”

Katara pursed her lips, but nodded. “Can I grab clothes?”

Zuko motioned her in and Katara quickly ran in, grabbed her pajama set off the bed and ran out. Zuko continued working until she came back.

“I’m sorry for yesterday,” she told him, now sitting on the bed near him. 

“No, I’m sorry, okay?” Zuko said, looking up at her. “It was stupid.”

“Yeah, but I really do ask a lot of you,” said Katara, fiddling with her hands. “It’s not really fair.”

“Katara, have you ever thought that I  _ like  _ helping you?” Zuko replied, now turning back to the dresser he was building. 

“I guess not,” Katara muttered. 

“Well, I do,” he told her. “I like helping you. It’s nice to feel useful for once.”

“Zuko, you’ve always been useful,” she told him. 

He shook his head. “Remember what I told you about dear old dad?”

“Doesn’t count,” she argued. “You’re a good guy, Zuko.”

“Well thanks I guess,” he said, smiling to himself. 

“Okay, I know you like helping me, but I promise to ease up on you,” Katara said. “Deal?”

“Yeah, okay, deal,” he agreed. “Pass me that screwdriver over there?”

Katara smiled and slid on the floor next to Zuko, grabbing the screwdriver he was pointing to. 

“Since you stayed out last night, I’m assuming you were with June?” she asked.

Zuko laughed. He and Katara were going to be just fine. Even if their relationship was a little weird. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's right about teachers: we all want pens for Christmas. Flair pens. Gel pens. G2 pens. Get me pens for school please. And hand sanitizer and Clorox wipes. And masks. Just... get me all the pens and PPE.


	8. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and time for the Christmas parties. During that time, Katara and Haru hit a bump and Sokka and Suki think more about their relationship.

Christmas Eve found Aang sitting at the kitchen table trying to complete a puzzle. The box showed a brightly lit tree, which Aang was hoping to finish before everyone arrived at the loft to get ready for their first party.

Sokka came skating on the roller blades Katara bought him, doing a little spin. 

“I feel so free!” Sokka exclaimed, arms out like he was flying. “Katara gives the best gifts.”

“Oh, that looks fun!” Aang said, now standing up on his own roller blades and steadily rolling towards Sokka. 

The two spun around each other in a circle laughing at their different moves.

“You two are honestly so childish,” Zuko said, rolling in on his own roller blades from down the hall. “I bet I could take you both down on wheels.”

“You’re on, Zuko!” Aang stated, rolling to Zuko arms out. He grabbed Zuko’s waist, and Zuko slid an arm around Aang’s shoulders. They began twisting, trying to throw the other down. 

“I’ll save you, Aang!” Sokka said, flying over with his arms open. 

Zuko began to wobble a bit, finally tripping and bringing Sokka and Aang with him. As they rolled on the ground arguing, they didn’t hear the front door open or Katara walk in.

“Hey, guys! Are you getting ready for-”

Katara paused, staring at the three boys on the ground, who all now looked up at her. Their faces were a mix of shame and mischief. 

“You’re all using their presents I bought you,” she claimed, opening her purse and grabbing her phone. “I need a picture!”

“Wait, Katara, no!” Sokka yelled, struggling to stand up.

“Yeah, hold on a bit,” Zuko said, grabbing onto Sokka. 

“Come on, one picture?” Katara asked, holding her phone up and jumping away from Sokka and Zuko who were trying to get to her. 

“Cheese!” Aang said, posing on the floor. Katara laughed and snapped her photo. “You better make me look good.”

“I’ll do my best, Aang!” Katara told him, laughing and putting her phone away. She looked at Zuko and Sokka who were still struggling to get up. Shaking her head, she held out her hands. “Come on, you two.”

Zuko and Sokka each grabbed a hand, but as they did, they made eye contact. Grinning, they pulled her arms, causing her to join them on the floor, but landing somewhat on Zuko. 

“Hey!” yelled Katara from where she was now lying on Zuko’s arm. “Uncool!”

Aang had made his way to the couch and grabbed a pillow, tossing it at Sokka. Sokka caught it and began hitting his sister with it, Katara throwing her hands up and laughing. 

“That’s what you get!” Sokka said, hitting her again. 

Zuko threw an arm around her, trying to scoot them away from Sokka’s aim. Aang threw a pillow from behind, hitting Zuko on the head. 

“Oh, you’re on, Aang,” Zuko stated, letting go of Katara and turning around so he was now crawling over to Aang. 

Katara sat on the floor, clutching her stomach in laughter as Sokka was on his knees, pointing at the wrestling match between Zuko and Aang. 

How everyone in the loft were considered adults, none of them were sure. 

* * *

“Okay, are you ready?” Haru asked, holding a Christmas bag in his hand. 

Katara and Haru were sitting crossed legged across from each other on Katara’s bed. They decided that they wanted to exchange presents before they head out. Aang, Zuko, and Sokka were still getting ready, so they figured that they had enough time. 

“On the count of three,” Katara stated, holding her own bag in her hands. Haru nodded. “One, two, three.”

They exchanged the gifts and started to open them. Katara ripped the tissue paper out of the bag to find an envelope on the bottom.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she stated, grabbing the envelope. “I was scared you got me jewelry.”

“Better than that,” Haru told her, watching her anxiously. 

She opened the envelope and pulled out two plane tickets. Gasping, she looked at Haru. “Oh, Haru, plane tickets?”

“Yeah! So we can go see the festival you told me about!” he told her, smiling triumphantly. 

Katara’s heart sank. “Oh, this is amazing, but my gift for you isn’t… great.”

Haru opened his bag, first pulling out the package of flair pens. “You got me pens! Thank goodness, my good flair pen ran out a week ago!”

“There’s more,” Katara muttered, feeling herself blush. “Listen, usually I’m really good at gifts, I don’t know what happened.”

Haru then pulled out a realistic model of the solar system. 

“For your classroom,” she told him, raising her shoulders in a small shrug of shame.

“Katara, this is amazing!” he told her, flipping the box over to read the back. “Seriously! I can use it for my next lesson. I love it!”

“Really?” she asked, not really believing him. “Your gift was so thoughtful and mine was more like gag gifts.”

Haru put the two gifts back in his bag and leaned forward, embracing Katara in a hug. “Seriously, Katara, they’re great.”

She hugged him back, still not really sure. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I love them,” Haru repeated, holding her tightly. “And I… love you.”

Katara’s heart stopped. She and Haru had only been dating for a couple months, was he really ready to say ‘I love you’ to her?

“Thank… you…,” she muttered, pulling away from Haru and not looking him in the eyes.

“Uh, you’re welcome,” he replied, giving her a confused look. 

Katara sat there, sure he was waiting for a better reply, but he went back to his bag, pulling out the solar system again. 

“Oh, it lights up with the different constellations?” Haru exclaimed, studying the back. “My kids will love this!”

Katara sighed, happy Haru was distracted. She knew he was waiting for her to say ‘I love you’ back, but for some reason, she just couldn’t. The last time Katara told someone she loved him, it was Jet and he went and cheated on her. Did she really love Haru? Was she just keeping up a charade? 

“Hey you two,” said Sokka, opening the door to Katara’s room without knocking. “June’s here, it’s time to go.”

Katara and Haru jumped off the bed, leaving their gifts for each other on the bed. Haru will have to grab his later. They followed Sokka out to the living room where the others were waiting. Katara’s eyes fell on June, who was wearing a tight black dress and extremely high stilettos. Zuko was staring at her with amazement. 

“Okay, so there are six of us, so we won’t all fit in one car,” Aang said, counting the crew. “Unless someone gets in the trunk.”

“I’ll do it,” June volunteered, raising her hand. 

“Oh, June, you don’t need to do that,” Katara told her. “You’re in a nice dress and we could get pulled over.”

“Who cares about the dress?” June asked, raising an eyebrow at Katara. “Besides, if we see a cop, I’ll duck. It’s fine.”

“Great, then it’s settled,” Sokka said, quickly adjusting his tie. “Katara, you’re DD?”

Katara nodded, grabbing her car keys off the table. She led everyone out of the loft, locking the door behind them, then making their way down the stairs. The elevator was broken again. 

“Suki said she’ll meet us at Sokka’s office party,” Katara informed them as they reached her car. “Ty Lee is going to stay at her party all night, so we’ll see her there.”

The others nodded then got in the car, Haru taking the front passenger seat next to Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka squished in the back, and June climbing in the trunk, not even trying to not expose herself. 

Katara put the radio on, Christmas music now filling the car. She pulled away from the curb where she was parked and drove towards Sokka’s office.

“Where’s Toph?” Sokka asked. “She coming tonight?”

Zuko shook his head. “Nah, she flew home. Spending time with her parents.”

“I thought she didn’t like her parents?” Aang asked. 

“Not really,” Zuko replied, shrugging. “But she goes anyway. Might as well, right?”

Aang and Sokka nodded in agreement.

“Sokka, you called dad right?” Katara asked, glancing at him through the rearview mirror. 

“Course I did,” Sokka told her. “Did you?”

Katara nodded. “Yep, this morning. I’ll probably call him again tomorrow morning.”

“What’s he doing tomorrow?” Sokka asked. “Did he tell you?”

“Dinner with Gran Gran, I think,” Katara replied, looking both ways before making a left turn. 

The rest of the ride went by quickly, Katara pulling into a parking spot next to Sokka’s office building. Everyone climbed out of the car, Zuko going to the back to open the trunk for June who slid out easily. 

“Was that even comfortable?” Zuko asked her, holding his arm out for her. 

“Zuko, honey, I told you, I’m _very_ flexible,” June replied, looping her arm through Zuko’s who blushed. 

Sokka and Aang exchanged a goofy look, before both looking at Zuko. His eyes went dark and Aang and Sokka turned away, walking to catch up with Haru and Katara. 

As they got closer to the door, they saw Suki and another person walking towards them. 

“Suki!” Katara called, throwing herself in Suki’s arms. “Hi!”

Suki rolled her eyes, but hugged Katara back. 

“Who’s this guy?” Sokka asked, crossing his arms. If anyone could tell from his body language that he was upset, no one said anything.

“Guys, this is Shoji,” Suki stated, letting go of Katara and placing a hand on Shoji’s arm. 

“Hi, I’m Katara!” Katara said, offering Shoji her hand, which he took.

“Very nice to meet you all,” he said warmly. 

Everyone quickly made their introductions, Sokka not even trying to be polite. Huffing, Sokka told everyone to get a move on, and they followed him inside.

“What’s his problem?” June whispered to Zuko as they went inside.

“He has a thing for Suki,” Zuko whispered back. “Of course, it’s never going to happen. She’s way out of his league.”

June stared at Suki who was walking in front of them. “Hmm.”

When they reached the third floor, where Sokka’s office was, everyone quickly dispersed to find drinks, food, or people to talk to. June and Zuko found the drink table and stood there, trying to decide what to have first. Aang stuck with them, unsure of himself. 

“Hey, I’m going to run to the restroom real quick,” Katara told Haru. He nodded and went over to where Zuko and June were standing. 

Sokka walked over to Suki, grabbing her arm gently. “Hey, can we talk?” 

“I’ll be right back,” Suki told Shoji, before following Sokka over to a corner of the room. “What’s up?”

“I didn’t know you were bringing someone,” Sokka told her, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, Sokka, really?” Suki exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “We met a couple weeks ago, I thought it would be nice.”

“Yeah, but why?” Sokka said. “I thought we had something?”

“Sokka, you’re the one who said it was just sex,” Suki argued, now crossing her arms to match Sokka. “No feelings involved. No strings attached.” 

“How many times have you seen him since you met?” 

“I don’t know, three or four times,” Suki told him. “We met for drinks.”

“Drinks, sure,” Sokka said, contempt in his voice. 

“Sokka!” Suki snapped, now uncrossing her arms, and placing her hands on her hips. “What we have is just sex! And you know what, maybe I’m done with that! Maybe I want a relationship!”

“Wait, did you want a relationship?” Sokka asked, completely thrown off. “Because, if you did-”

“No way, Sokka,” Suki interrupted. “I’m done.”

Suki turned on her heel, walking away. She completely ignored Sokka calling out for her as she tried not to cry. Fast walking, she shouldered her way through the crowd of people, finding the women’s room. As she walked in, she spotted Katara sitting on the floor. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Suki said, making her way to Katara and sitting down next to her.

“Hey, girl,” Katara replied, looking at Suki. When she caught sight of Suki’s face, her eyes went wide. “Are you okay?”

Suki felt tears slide down her cheeks, which she wiped away with the back of her hand. No way did she want to tell Katara what happened. 

“Suki?” 

“It’s fine, it’s nothing,” Suki told her, waving her hand a bit. “You’re in here too, so something happened with you.”

“No, Suki, we don’t need to talk about me,” Katara said, placing an arm around Suki’s shoulders. “What happened?”

“Katara, please, just tell me your thing,” Suki begged. “I really don’t want to talk about it.” 

Katara stared at Suki, trying to decide if she should keep asking Suki what’s wrong or move on like Suki told her to. She didn’t want to be selfish, especially if Suki was upset over something. 

“Please, Katara,” Suki begged again. 

Katara sighed. “Haru told me he loved me.”

“Katara, that’s great,” Suki replied, giving Katara a watery smile. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Oh, no,” Katara said, shaking her head and removing her arm from around Suki’s shoulder. “This is not a good thing.” 

“Why?”

“Because my reply was, and I quote, thank you,” Katara replied. 

Suki winced. “Okay, ouch.”

“Yeah, ouch,” Katara agreed. 

“So, what, do you love him or not?”

“I honestly have no idea!” Katara exclaimed. Suki placed a hand on Katara’s shoulder. 

“Well, if you don’t feel the same way, you need to tell him,” Suki told her. 

“Can we just sit here instead?” Katara asked. “Please?”

Suki laughed. “Ten more minutes.”

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar, Zuko, June, Haru, and Aang all stood around, drinks in hand, making awkward conversation. Sokka called Aang over to chat with one of his coworkers who also has a St. Bernard, leaving the other three alone.

“This is fun,” June said, looking around. “We’ve been abandoned.”

“Love when that happens,” Zuko replied, having some beer. 

June glanced around the room. “I’m going to see if I can find anything entertaining. You two have fun.”

She left Zuko and Haru, both awkwardly standing there. 

“So, uh, how long you two been together?” Haru asked Zuko, motioning towards June.

“We’re not together,” Zuko corrected. “Uh, a week.”

“Cool,” Haru nodded. “Hey, uh, you and Katara are close right?”

Zuko choked a bit on his drink. “Uh, I mean, I don’t know about ‘close’, but we’re friends.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Uh, sure,” Zuko replied, gripping his beer. 

“I told Katara I loved her earlier,” Haru explained, “but, uh, she didn’t say it back.”

“I don’t really know what you want me to say here,” Zuko replied, wishing he could just disappear on the spot. Why the hell do people ask _him_ for advice?

“Did she say anything to you? Anything about our relationship?” Haru asked. 

“My best advice is to talk to _Katara_ about this, not me,” Zuko told him. “I’m not part of the relationship.”

“Right, but I don’t know what to do, and you guys are friends,” Haru continued. “Do you think-”

“No. I can’t,” Zuko snapped. “You’re her boyfriend. You talk to her.”

Haru blinked and took a step back from Zuko. 

“You know I’m right,” Zuko stated. 

“Yeah, okay, you’re right,” Haru sighed. Zuko felt his shoulders relax. 

“Have you guys seen Suki?” Shoji asked, approaching them. “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Zuko shrugged, but Haru looked around. “Actually, I haven’t seen Katara in a bit either.”

“Well, where could they be?” Shoji asked. 

Zuko glanced around the room, spotting June by one of the cubicles, watching a couple argue. He made his way towards her, placing a hand on her arm. 

“What’s up?” June asked, tearing her gaze from the fighting couple and looking at Zuko. “This is getting juicy.” 

“Can you do me a favor and go look in the bathroom for Katara and Suki?” Zuko asked her. “They’ve been gone a bit.”

June shrugged, Zuko’s hand dropping from her arm. “Yeah, okay.”

She handed her drink to Zuko and found her way to the women’s room. As she walked in, she spotted Suki and Katara both sitting on the floor talking. 

“This is sanitary,” June told them, leaning against the wall, placing a hand on her hip. “What are you guys doing?”

Katara and Suki looked up at her. 

“I’m waiting,” June said. 

“Just avoiding life,” Katara answered, now standing up. Suki stood up too.

“Why?” June asked, pushing herself away from the wall. “That’s stupid.”

“Yeah, but avoiding life is better than facing your problems,” Suki retorted. 

June shook her head. “Nah, you gotta grab life by the balls. Make it your bitch.”

“I can see why Zuko likes you,” Katara stated. She turned to Suki. “She’s right.”

Suki nodded in agreement. “Yeah, she is.” 

“Then chop, chop, bitches,” June told them, clapping her hands together, then opening the bathroom door. “Let’s go take life by the balls.”

Katara and Suki laughed, walking out of the bathroom, June on their heels. They found the boys all together. 

“Ready to move on?” Sokka asked them. He seemed to be avoiding Suki’s eyes, which Katara took note of. 

“Yep, let’s head out,” Aang said leading the pack. Everyone followed.

* * *

“So you’re really not going to tell me what’s wrong?” Katara asked Suki.

They were now at Suki’s office party, leaning up against the wall on the side of the room, watching everyone mix and mingle.

Suki shook her head. “No.”

Katara sighed, but again decided not to push it. 

“You going to talk to Haru?” Suki asked her. 

“I’m going to have to, aren’t I?” Katara replied. “But when should I?”

Suki shrugged. “Whenever you feel ready.”

Katara nodded in agreement. She saw Haru chatting amicably with Sokka and Aang. She knew the two would have to talk eventually. There was no way to keep the charade up for too long, was there? As June told her earlier, may as well and grab life by the balls and make it her bitch. 

The rest of Suki’s office party went by uneventfully, and they decided to move on to Ty Lee’s model party being held at one of her fellow model’s houses. 

When they got there, Sokka pulled Suki aside. “Can we talk? Again?”

“I don’t know, Sokka, can we?” Suki asked, crossing her arms.

“Please,” he begged. 

Sighing, Suki nodded and followed Sokka outside on the balcony. 

“I was being a real jerk,” Sokka told her, sliding the door behind them. “And I’m sorry.”

Suki blinked. This is not what she was expecting. 

“You were right. I _did_ say it was just sex,” Sokka continued. “I’m the one who didn’t say anything about being exclusive. Neither of us agreed on that. I’m sorry for blowing up like that.”

“Well why did you?” Suki asked him, her voice breaking. 

“I don’t know, honestly,” Sokka sighed, leaning up against the railing. “I’ve been wanting something with you for so long and I finally got it, and I just got jealous. That was really stupid of me.”

Suki sighed too, joining Sokka at the railing. “Well, that really sucked.”

“I know,” Sokka replied, looking at her. “I didn’t even stop to think of your feelings, I was only thinking about my own. I was being selfish.”

“Sokka, where is this coming from?” 

“Suki, I’ve been head over heels for you for years,” he told her, giving her a small smile. “Maybe it was just some stupid obsession, or maybe I liked pissing you off, I don’t know. But maybe… maybe we should stop for now?”

“Stop?” Suki asked. “Why?”

“Because maybe it’s hurting both of us,” Sokka suggested. “I tried _so_ hard not to have feelings, but I do. I don’t think this is fair to either of us.”

“But I…” Suki started. But what? “I don’t want to stop.”

“You don’t?” 

Suki shook her head. “No.”

“Yeah, but, Shoji?” Sokka said, motioning inside. “Aren’t you guys a thing?”

Suki shook her head. “No. He tried to kiss me the other day and I held my hand up.”

Sokka laughed, causing Suki to blush. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Suki said, giving Sokka a light slap on the arm. 

“Okay, then, why did you invite him?” Sokka asked her. 

“Because he said he had nothing to do for Christmas,” Suki explained. “His family is all out of town, and he really doesn’t know anyone yet. He’s here for work, and I thought getting him here would be a nice way for him to make connections.”

“And does he know this?” 

“Yeah, we already talked about everything,” Suki said. “I told him I couldn’t start a relationship, and he didn’t push it. But he’s a nice guy and I thought he could use some friends.”

“Huh, okay,” Sokka replied. “So, why did you tell him you couldn’t start a relationship?”

“Because… I have feelings for someone else,” Suki replied, turning away and looking over the balcony. She should feel Sokka’s eyes studying her. 

“Hmmm, that’s interesting,” Sokka said, moving closer to her so that their arms were touching. “Do I know him?”

“You might,” Suki said. “Kind of a jerk.”

“Suki…”

She turned to face him again, his face close to hers. Slowly the space between them closed as their lips met. He raised his hand, gently cupping her cheek. 

The door opened and they broke away, Katara pointing a finger at them, a wicked smile on her face.

“Katara!” Suki exclaimed. “Hi! What-”

“Not what this looks like!” Sokka interjected, taking a few steps back from Suki. “Not what you’re thinking.”

“I _knew_ something was going on!” Katara exclaimed, still pointing. “I knew it! You’ve both been acting so weird!”

“Katara, it was a one time thing,” Suki told her, shaking her head. 

Katara crossed her arms. “Liar.”

“Well, more than one?” Sokka said.

Katara raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, fine, it's been going on for almost two months,” Suki admitted as Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. “But it was just sex to start!”

“We’re talking about this later,” Katara informed them, her smile returning. “Oh we are talking about this later.”

“Well, we don’t-” Sokka started, but Katara was already turning away.

“Zuko! Aang! You’ll never guess what I just found out!” Katara called, making her way back inside and closing the door behind her. 

“Not how I wanted her to find out,” Sokka stated, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“At least we don’t need to sneak around?” Suki offered, now making her way back to him. 

“True… now, where were we?” Sokka asked.

Suki smiled, letting Sokka embrace her once more. 

* * *

Suki ended up joining the gang back at the loft, following Sokka to his room. 

“Ugh, now I have to get used to this don’t I?” Katara groaned, watching Sokka’s door slam shut. 

“I honestly was not expecting this,” Zuko said, his arm around June’s waist. “Huh.”

“Well, you know, if they’re happy,” Aang added. “To be fair, I kind of figured it out a while ago.”

“What? How!?” Katara asked.

“I had to keep covering for Suki,” Aang told her with a shrug. “Not hard to put the pieces together when Sokka was out at the same time.”

“Wow, I’m stupid,” Katara said, hitting her forehead. 

“This is great and all, but I’d rather be doing something else,” June said, pulling Zuko towards his room. “Come on you, let’s go have some fun.”

Aang, Katara, and Haru watched as Zuko and June disappeared into Zuko’s room. Appa came running out of Aang’s room.

“Hey, Appa!” Aang exclaimed, bending down and giving Appa some head scratches. “Need to pee? Come on, buddy.”

“Let’s go to my room,” Katara told Haru, grabbing his hand. 

Back in Katara’s room, Haru sat on her bed, looking at her.

“What?” she asked. 

“Katara, uh, I told you I loved you earlier,” Haru said. “And your reply was ‘thank you’.”

“Yeah, it was,” Katara sighed, sitting next to Haru on the bed.

“We need to talk about this, don’t we?” he asked her, placing a hand on her knee. 

“I just.. I don’t know…” Katara started, not really sure how to explain.

“If you love me?” Haru finished for her. Katara nodded slightly. “I see.”

“Haru, you’re a really great guy, but I just don’t know if I feel the same way yet,” Katara told him, placing her hand on his. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I think it’s too fast,” Katara explained. “You’re ready to jump in and say you’re in love, but I’m a few steps behind.”

“Do you think you’ll ever love me?” Haru asked, his eyes wide. 

Katara opened her mouth, wanting desperately to say yes. But she couldn’t. She wasn’t sure if she would ever love him the way he loves her. 

“Okay, well, I guess that answers it,” Haru said, removing his hand from Katara’s knee. 

“Can’t you wait up for me?” Katara asked, already knowing Haru’s answer. It wouldn’t be fair to him.

“Katara, I love you now,” he told her, “not later. I want passion and desire, and thinking about the future.”

“The future is so far,” Katara said. At this point, she just wished she told him she loved him too. “Why can’t we just live in the moment?”

“But living in the moment means you don’t feel the same way,” Haru explained. “And I don’t know if that’s fair to either of us.”

“So, what does this mean?” Katara asked. 

“I think it means we take a break,” Haru replied, “or we break up for good.”

“Haru, you deserve someone who loves you wholeheartedly,” Katara stated, “and I really don’t know if I’ll ever be that person.” 

Haru stood up. “Okay, then. I guess this is it?”

“I guess so,” Katara agreed. She tried to will away the tears forming in her eyes. She got up and grabbed her gift from Haru and her gift to Haru, handing them both to him. “Here, you take these. Use the plane tickets on someone who appreciates them.”

Haru nodded, taking the presents from her. “I will.”

Katara walked Haru to the front door, both standing there, staring at each other awkwardly. 

“So this is goodbye?” Haru asked. 

“We’ll still see each other at school,” Katara told him. “We can still be friends.”

He gave her a soft smile. “Of course we can.”

Katara opened the door. “Well, Merry Christmas, Haru.”

“Merry Christmas, Katara,” he replied. He gave her one last kiss and walked out, turning to give her a small wave before heading down the stairs. 

No sooner had she closed the door and went to the couch, the door opened again, this time Aang and Appa bounding in. 

“Hey, I just passed Haru on the stairs,” Aang said, giving Appa a treat and then joining Katara on the couch. “Everything okay?”

“We just broke up,” Katara told him. No point in hiding it, she thought.

Appa jumped up on the couch, squeezing himself between Aang and Katara, resting his head on Katara’s knee.

“Yikes,” Aang replied. “You okay?”

Katara nodded. “I think so. I’m sad, but it wasn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be.”

“That’s good then,” Aang told her. “If you’re feeling this way, maybe it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Katara agreed. “What sucks is that both Sokka and Zuko are currently having fun, and I’m out here after breaking up with my boyfriend.” 

Aang laughed. “Want to watch TV really loudly to spoil their fun?”

“Yes!” Katara exclaimed, already reaching for the remote. 

Aang and Katara sat there, watching reruns of ‘The Great British Bake Off’ as loudly as possible. Katara was telling Aang the truth; though she was sad, she knew that she was never going to love Haru as much as he loved her. To continue to be together when they were on different pages didn’t seem fair to either of them. Katara wasn’t sure what kept her from loving as hard, whether it was Jet or something else beyond her control. 

They watched until about three in the morning before finally bidding each other goodnight. 

* * *

Christmas morning, Katara decided to make breakfast for everyone else. She needed the distraction, plus she loved doing something nice for her friends. 

Halfway through the pancakes she was making, Suki and Sokka came stumbling out of Sokka’s room, laughing. 

“Okay, well, this is _definitely_ something I need to get used to,” Katara stated, looking back at them and smiling. “Also, neither of you are going to live this down.”

Suki blushed, but Sokka just threw his arm around Suki’s shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Tell me the details later,” Katara said, laughing and focusing once again on her pancakes.

“Where’s Haru?” Sokka asked, getting coffee and sitting at the island. Suki joined him.

“Uh, oh, did you guys talk?” Suki asked, stealing Sokka’s mug and taking a sip of coffee. 

Katara nodded. “Yeah, we did.”

“And?”

“We broke up last night and he left,” Katara told them, wiping a quick tear. 

“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry,” Suki said, now standing up and going to Katara, her arms open to give her a hug. 

“Wait, what? What happened?” Sokka asked. “I thought everything was going well?”

Katara sighed as Suki let go of her. “It was. But he told me he loves me and I don’t feel the same way. So we thought breaking up was for the best.”

“Damn, sis, that sucks,” Sokka told her. “I’m sorry. And on Christmas too.”

Katara shrugged. “It’s fine. It sucks, but honestly, I’m okay.”

Suki and Sokka exchanged a look, but didn’t say anything. 

“We should call dad,” Sokka said, changing the subject. “I wonder if he’s with Gran Gran now.”

Katara nodded in agreement, finishing off the last of the pancakes and putting them all on a plate. 

Breakfast was spent with everyone in the loft: Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, June, and Aang. while the night before ended in sadness, the rest of the day was merry and bright. Katara was just happy she was so lucky to have friends who loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys were really looking forward to more Zutara build up, especially from the last chapter, but when I was writing it, my heart said Sukka. So, I hope the Sukka relationship makes up for it!


	9. A Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's been just going about his business, until his father comes back into his life and takes him out of comfort zone. This causes Zuko to reflect about his life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another shout out to @lumosflies for always being the best beta :)

The New Year came and went, bringing soft snowfall that bothered the hell out of Zuko. Zuko hated the cold, especially since he usually walked to the bar if he wasn’t up for driving. Being blind in one eye caused him anxiety about driving that he would rather avoid if he could. 

Luckily on this particular Tuesday in January, Katara offered Zuko a ride to work, allowing Zuko to avoid the dreaded snow. 

“I really don’t understand how you can hate snow,” Katara told him, sitting at the bar across from him in her usual spot. Since she was driving home, all she had was water. Despite the fact that Katara only offered him a ride, Zuko was glad she decided to stay a bit too. 

“Because it’s cold and wet,” Zuko explained, shaking his head. “Step in too deep of snow, it gets in your shoe and gets your sock all wet. No thanks.”

Katara snorted. “Okay, whatever. I’m assuming you prefer the heat?”

“Uh, yeah, I do,” he answered. 

“Okay, but what do you do if it’s too hot?” Katara asked him, finger twirling the rim of her glass. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, if it’s too cold, you just add more layers,” Katara stated, “but what if it’s too hot? Take off your skin?”

Zuko tossed his head back in laughter, Katara blinking at him in bemusement. 

“That was funny to you?” she asked him, eyebrows raised. 

“For some reason, yeah,” he chuckled. “Either way, I’m fine in the heat. June told me I’m basically a human space heater anyways.”

“How are things going with her anyways?” Katara asked, taking a sip of water. “Are you guys official or anything?”

Zuko shrugged. “Not really. Honestly, I think she prefers not having a label.”

“What do you prefer?” 

Zuko thought about it. He did really like June a lot, but he also knew there was no way to keep up with her. She was constantly moving, up for everything and anything. She could party everyday and not break a sweat. While Zuko enjoyed drinking, sometimes it could be a lot. 

“I’m not really sure,” Zuko admitted to Katara. “This is something I need to talk to her about, right?”

“Yep,” Katara told him. “Trust me, I know.”

“Oh, right,” Zuko replied, thinking about Katara and Haru’s recent breakup. When he found out, his first thought was how thankful he was that it ended, but he quickly shook his head from those thoughts. “How are you taking that by the way?”

“Well, we saw each other at school yesterday and it wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be,” Katara said, shruggin a bit. “Luckily, no one at the school knew about us, so we didn’t have weird questions.”

“That’s good then,” Zuko replied. “Hey, uh, don’t you have school tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“You’re still here,” Zuko noted. “Shouldn’t you be heading home to get to bed?”

Katara waved her hand. “I have a late start tomorrow, so I can head in a little later. Besides, don’t you need a ride home?”

“Oh, Katara, you don’t need to,” Zuko replied, touched by her thoughtfulness. “Seriously, I can either walk home or just get a cab.”

“No way,” Katara chastised. “I’ll just wait here and drive you home. No biggie.”

“Well, okay, if you insist,” Zuko said, tapping the bar. “I really appreciate that.”

Katara nodded at him, giving him a smile that caused his knees to go weak. The rest of the night was going to be long, but at least he had Katara to help him get through the night.

* * *

The next day, Zuko woke up closer to noon. Everyone else in the loft was at work, leaving Zuko alone until either Katara or Aang got home first. Ever since Sokka and Suki became official, they barely saw either of them. 

Zuko had a quick breakfast/lunch before deciding to try and get some writing done. He always enjoyed writing, his imagination always running away from him when he was younger. Sokka and Aang knew Zuko sometimes wrote as a hobby, but neither of them thought he was serious about it. Usually writing was just an outlet for Zuko whenever he was feeling down or upset. Not that he was feeling either of those emotions right now, more that he needed a distraction from whatever thoughts he was currently having of Katara.

Last night, after she drove him home, Zuko could not get Katara out of his head. Sure, he was technically with June right now, but was he? They never did put a label on their ‘relationship’, though they did hang out often. June was over the loft often, and she did get along with the rest of the gang. June and Katara had a strange relationship, where they bonded over the most random facts. Zuko was happy about that, but the more he hung out with Katara, the more he started realizing his feelings for her. What  _ friend  _ stays out late to drive you home from the bar you work at? 

He sighed deeply and grabbed his laptop from his room, sitting at the kitchen table to write. Opening a document, he stared at the page, trying to will the words out of himself. There he sat, staring at the blinking cursor, for almost two hours, nothing written on the page. It wasn't until a loud knock came at the front door, that Zuko finally got up. 

Confused, he made his way to the door to answer it. It wasn’t even 3:00 yet, and no one else was coming home for another hour or two. June wasn’t coming over today either, so whoever was at the door was unplanned. 

Not even looking through the peephole, Zuko answered the door to find the last person he wanted to see standing at his front door. Ozai, tall and menacing, stared down at his son, his gold eyes, much like Zuko’s, cold and empty. 

“F-father?” Zuko stuttered, staring at his father. His first instinct was to slam the door in Ozai’s face, but he knew that would end badly for him.

“Are you not going to let me in?” Ozai snapped, shoving past Zuko and into the loft. Zuko closed the door slowly, turning around to watch Ozai stick his nose in the air as he looked around the loft. It was then Zuko realized that no one had cleaned the apartment in a few days. 

“Why-?”

“You live  _ here _ ?” Ozai interrupted, facing his son. “In this… place?”

“How did you even find me?” Zuko asked, feeling like he was about to throw up on the spot. “I didn’t give my information to anyone.”

“But you gave it to my dear brother, didn’t you?” Ozao asked him, eyes burning into Zuko’s own. 

_ Shit _ , Zuko thought. He forgot he told his Uncle Iroh about the loft.

“How do you afford this?” Ozai asked, looking around once again. “I’m sure your career choice doesn’t provide you much.”

“I have roommates,” Zuko muttered. He wasn’t about to admit that sometimes Aang or Sokka covered his portion of the rent until he got paid. Or that sometimes, when he was truly desperate, Zuko would call Iroh for help. 

“ _ Roommates _ ,” sneered Ozai. “Like some  _ child _ .”

“I’m not a child, father,” Zuko told him, not meeting Ozai’s eyes. “Why are you here?”

“A father can’t come check up on his son?” Ozai drawled, looking bored. 

“No. Usually you want something,” Zuko said, crossing his arms and finally looking Ozai in the eyes. “So what do you want?”

“Azula is working on taking over a portion of the company,” Ozai replied. “And you? You’re just a  _ bartender _ .” 

“I like being a bartender,” Zuko said. 

“You would have been an excellent lawyer!” Ozai exclaimed, voice raising. Zuko winced. “You could have done so much for the company!”

“And what would I have been doing? Been a pawn in your game? What illegal activities-”

“You are a disappointment!” Ozai yelled, taking a few steps forward. Zuko did his best not to cower on the spot. “You will never live up to your sister. You never use your talent! Instead you followed my damn brother on his wild ideals!"

“Iroh was a better father than you ever could be!” Zuko yelled back. It had been years since he'd confronted his father, and it was time he stood up for himself.

As Ozai opened his mouth to retort, the front door opened.

“Hey, Zuko, I got out of work early, so I thought-” Katara paused in her tracks, doorknob still in her hand as she stared at the two men in the living room. “Um, am I interrupting something?”

Zuko took a step away from Ozai, taking a deep breath.

“Who is this?” Ozai snapped, glaring at Katara.

“Father, this is Katara,” Zuko said, motioning towards Katara who was now slowly making her way into the loft and closing the door. “Katara, this is my father.”

“Uh, hello!” Katara said, walking over to Ozai and holding her hand out. He glared at her some more, causing Katara to drop her hand.

“You’re home early,” Zuko said, trying his best to put Katara at ease.

“My last meeting was an hour ago and I finished my paperwork,” Katara said, eyes still on Ozai. “Um, I’m going to go to my room.”

Zuko watched Katara fast walk to her room, slamming her door behind her. 

“One of your roommates?” Ozai asked, still looking towards Katara’s direction. 

Zuko nodded. “Yes, father.” 

“Despicable,” Ozai scoffed, shaking his head. “You come home, we can get you back on track.”

“That’s  _ not  _ what I want, father,” Zuko said, balling his fists. “Not after everything that’s happened.”

“And yet, you’re the one who still followed the plan, even after everything that’s happened,” Ozai mentioned, sneering at his son. 

“You would have come after me if I hadn’t,” Zuko told him.

Ozai just scowled. Zuko knew that Ozai was thinking the same thing.

“You’re a disappointment, Zuko,” Ozai said, making his way towards the door. “Always have been. When you decide to grow up, you know where to find me.”

Ozai opened the door, storming out quickly. He didn’t even close it, causing Zuko to have to walk over and close it behind him. 

Once the door was closed, Zuko turned around, leaning against the door, placing his hands on his knees. He felt his breathing quicken, his heart still pounding in his chest. His palms were slick with sweat, his vision in his good eye blurring. 

“Katara!” he yelled out, craving her company. “Hey, Katara!”

He heard her bedroom door open and her footsteps coming down the hall. Before he knew it, she was next to him, hand rubbing his back.

“Okay, Zuko, it’s okay,” Katara whispered, continuing to stroke him. 

Zuko heaved, trying to control his breathing. 

“Do you want something? Water? Tea?” 

Zuko nodded. Katara helped him stand up, grabbing his hand and walking him to the couch. Once Zuko was settled, Katara walked to the kitchen, turning on the kettle Gran Gran got her a few Christmases ago. She grabbed a tea bag and a mug, getting everything ready.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Katara asked Zuko, handing the tea to Zuko. 

“I don’t know,” Zuko replied, taking the mug from Katara and wrapping his hands around it. “I haven’t seen my father in years. Ever since I told him I wasn’t going to become a lawyer."

“How long ago was that?” Katara aked, sitting down next to him on the couch on his right.

“Five, six years ago?” Zuko told her. “He wanted me to be one so badly, and I thought it was what I wanted for the longest time, too. Even after everything that happened.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Katara, my Uncle Iroh raised me from the time I was thirteen to when I went away to college at eighteen,” Zuko explained. “My father was… abusive. Still, I craved his approval and his affection, so I followed his plan for me. Shitty, I know.”

“When abuse is the only action you’ve been exposed to,” Katara said, “it’s all you know.”

“I guess so,” Zuko replied. He took a sip of the hot tea to appease Katara, though he was grateful. 

“You don’t need to keep talking if you don’t want to,” she told him, placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. 

“I know that,” Zuko said, looking at her. “But I  _ want  _ to talk about it. Especially since you had to witness that.”

Katara nodded, taking her hand off Zuko's shoulder, pulling her legs closer to her. 

“When I was thirteen, my family and I went to a party hosted by some very powerful people,” Zuko explained. “My parents had been fighting all night. My father was… terrible towards my mother. He was also an alcoholic. Still is from what I’ve been told.”

“What happened?” 

“He drank all night, then put us all in the car when it was time to go,” Zuko continued. “My mother begged him not to drive, he was too drunk, what about Azula and I. Father didn’t listen of course. It was raining, he was driving too fast, and… we crashed. My mother was killed on impact. I was sitting behind my father, but somehow the car caught on fire. You can see what happened there.”

Katara watched Zuko as he stroked his scar gently. 

“Shit, Zuko,” Katara replied. “I… don’t know what to say.”

Zuko shrugged. “My sister and I stayed with my Uncle for a few months while dad was indicted. Since he has some very powerful friends, he avoided a longer jail sentence. When he came home, Azula moved back in with him, I stayed with Iroh.”

“But you still wanted his attention?” Katara asked, thinking of her own father. Hakoda was kind and caring and he knew everything about his children. 

“Yeah, I did,” Zuko nodded. “I mean, why not?”

“I’m sorry, Zuko,” Katara said. “And thank you for telling me.”

Zuko gave a small wave. “You were going to find out eventually. Just… don’t say anything to Sokka and Aang? I’m not ready to get into that with them yet.”

“Yeah, of course,” Katara replied. 

“So, any trauma you’d like to share with the class?” Zuko joked, hoping Katara would stop looking at him like he was a kicked puppy. 

Katara smiled. “Has Sokka ever told you about our mom?”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, he did actually. Freshman year. He was really drunk.”

“He barely talked about it,” Katara said. “It was really hard on him. Hard on both of us.”

“I bet. Cancer right?” 

“Yep,” Katara nodded. “I was eight, Sokka was nine. One day she was there and the next…”

“Yeah. It sucks,” Zuko stated. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” Katara replied, giving him a soft smile. 

Katara’s phone buzzed, a phone call coming through.

“Oh, it’s Aang,” Katara told Zuko, answering the phone. “Hey. Okay. Okay. Yep. Yeah, I got this! Okay, bye!”

As Katara hung up, Zuko asked, “What was that?”

“Apparently it’s going to be a late day,” Katara explained, standing up. “So he was wondering if I’d walk Appa.”

“Gotcha,” Zuko said, drinking some more tea.

“Hey, do you have work later?” Katara asked him. 

“Yep, at 5:00,” Zuko replied, already dreading the shift ahead.

“Call out,” Katara said. 

“What?”

“Call out. Say you’re sick, and take the day,” Katara replied, hands on her hips.

“Okay, I see what you mean, but I need the money,” Zuko told her, sighing deeply. 

“Zuko. Be honest with me: do you feel like shit right now?”

“Total shit, actually,” Zuko told her. “Okay, fine. Today was rough, I’ll call out.”

“Great, and when you’re done, you’re coming on a walk with Appa and I,” Katara exclaimed, already grabbing Appa’s harness. 

Zuko laughed. “Yeah, okay fine. Appa, yip yip!”

Appa came bounding into the room, circling Katara. Zuko and Katara donned their winter coats, and Katara quickly put the harness on Appa.

It was nice walking with Katara and Appa. Usually, Zuko avoided going on long walks with Appa, but he found himself enjoying the walk, even if there was still snow on the ground. Appa was excited to be running around in the snow, peeing on every spot he could find. Zuko laughed when Appa saw another dog walking by, pulling Katara towards a new potential friend. He needed the break from work, a break from facing past traumas. 

While Sokka and Aang knew about some of Zuko’s past, how he was supposed to become a lawyer, he never told them about his shitty home life. Katara was someone who listened without judgment, without pity. He still wasn’t sure why he opened up to her so easily, but he was glad she was someone he felt like he could trust. 

Is this what loving someone felt like? 

* * *

“So what, we’re ending this?” June asked, sitting on her couch next to Zuko.

“Yeah, we are,” Zuko replied. 

A few days after this meeting with his father, Zuko had some time to reflect on everything in his life. Work was work, and while his father disapproved of his career, Zuko was still happy as a bartender. Even if it didn’t pay the bills as often, he was comfortable. Next was his relationship with June. While the past month June had been fun, Zuko’s feelings about Katara were starting to become complicated. On top of his father’s recent visit, Zuko was not ready to commit to a relationship. 

“It was nice,” Zuko continued, June raising her eyebrows at him. “But, I don’t know, I got thinking about where this was going. Are we headed towards a serious relationship? Is this just sex? What are we, you know?”

“Can I be honest with you?” June asked him. When Zuko nodded, she continued. “I really didn’t want this to become serious. Having it be just sex is just much easier.”

“Well, I kept thinking about how maybe I  _ wanted  _ a serious relationship,” Zuko told her, “but then again, I suck at emotions, so, maybe not the best idea.”

June laughed. “One more thing.”

“What?”

“I got a job out of town,” June told him, shrugging. 

“You know, I never did ask you what you did for work,” Zuko mentioned, starting to feel bad.

“I work in marketing,” she told him. “Just got promoted to a vice president position in my company, but that requires me moving out of state.”

“Damn, you go girl,” Zuko replied, clapping. “That’s awesome.”

“Did you just ‘you go girl’ me?” June said, laughing. 

“Well, I did, but now I feel bad about it,” Zuko said sheepishly.

“Anyways, I accepted the offer as soon as it was presented to me,” June explained. “And obviously, you weren’t coming with me, so I was planning on ending it anyways.” 

“Ah, well, okay then,” Zuko said, nodding. “Well…great.”

“Are we okay?” June asked him, leaning forward and placing a hand on Zuko’s arm. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Zuko replied, meeting her eyes. “This is mutual.”

“It is,” June stated. “Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you, though.”

“You’ll miss me?” 

“Yeah, I will,” June told him. “You’re a cool guy, Zuko. Any girl will be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, June.”

* * *

“If the rabbit won’t go in the rabbit hole, I  _ will  _ flip out,” Suki claimed, holding the knitting needles in her hands, the yarn a tangled mess in her lap. 

Ty Lee and Katara laughed at her.

It was their monthly knitting session, and they were all at the loft, spread out on the couch. Their monthly knitting sessions have gone on for years now, a ritual to destress and talk about what’s been going on in their lives. 

“Suki, check your yarn,” Katara told her, putting her own needles down and grabbing Suki’s yarn to help her untangle it.

“Where are the boys?” Ty Lee asked, focused on the hat she was making.

“Aang and Sokka went to the movies,” Katara told her, wrapping the yarn around her hand. “Some new movie came out they wanted to see.”

“There was no way in hell I was seeing it with Sokka,” Suki said, now taking the yarn from Katara. “I mean, Sokka’s wonderful, but what a  _ nerd _ .”

“So things are going well with you two?” Katara asked, giving Suki a nudge. 

Suki turned a bit red. “Yes they are.”

“Wish you listened to me earlier?” 

“Katara, I need you to shush now,” Suki told her, picking up one of her needles and jokingly pointing it at Katara. 

The girls laughed just as Zuko walked in.

“Oh shit, knitting session,” Zuko said once he noticed the girls. “Hey, Suki. Hey, Ty Lee.”

“Hi, Zuko,” Ty Lee and Suki replied in unison. 

“Want to join us?” Katara asked, gesturing towards their extra yard. 

“Ah, no thanks,” Zuko replied, shaking his head. “I’m going to my room to stare at my ceiling. Rough week.”

“Everything good?” Ty Lee asked, lowering her hat. 

“Uh, you know, just family stuff,” Zuko shrugged. “And June and I broke it off so, yeah.”

“Oh, Zuko, what?” Katara stated, standing up.

Zuko held his hands up. “Katara, it’s fine. Really. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, okay? Enjoy tonight.”

“You sure?” she asked, ignoring Suki and Ty Lee exchanging looks behind her.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Zuko told her. “Make me a scarf.”

“You got it,” Katara replied, sitting back down and picking up her needles and some yarn.

Once Zuko was out of the room, Ty Lee and Suki looked at Katara.

“What?” she asked. 

“What, uh, what’s going on there?” Suki asked, pointing her chin towards Zuko’s room. 

“Not sure what you mean,” Katara said, now focusing on her own knitting and hoping the girls drop whatever they want to talk about.

“Listen, Zuko has  _ never  _ been open about his feelings,” Ty Lee stated. “When we were younger, he had a crush on a mutual friend, and he had no idea how to act around her.”

“Okay, but that was when he was younger,” Katara stated. “We just… had some talks. I don’t think I can tell you what happened.”

“His dad came,” Ty Lee told her. Katara gave her a surprised look, dropping her needles. “Katara, I was friends with his sister. She reached out to me afterwards.”

“You still talk to her?” Katara asked. 

Ty Lee shrugged. “She was one of my best friends. We don’t talk often, but I get a text here and there. How was he after Ozai?”

“Terrible,” Katara replied. “It was bad, Ty Lee. If I hadn’t walked in-”

“You  _ met _ Ozai?” Ty Lee exclaimed, eyes going wide. “Shit, he’s terrifying.”

“Yeah! He looked right through me!” Katara told her.

“So, what, his dad sucks?” Suki asked.

“Literally terrible,” Katara told her, Ty Lee nodding fervently in agreement. 

“Damn, okay,” Suko replied. “Well, you know what, I was going to discuss your relationship with Zuko, but you know what? Never mind.”

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Katara stated. 

“Yep, not the time,” Ty Lee added. 

“Nope,” Katara agreed. “Hey, you guys want to get Momo up in here?”

“GET ME THE CAT,” Suki yelled. 

Katara laughed and got up, making her way towards Aang’s room to grab Momo. As she walked by Zuko’s room, she heard his music playing quietly through the door. She was tempted to knock on his door and check in on him, but she knew it would be overkill. After the week he had, Katara thought it was best to leave Zuko alone for the time being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying about Zuko? Yeah, I am, thanks.


	10. The Game Is True American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now February. Katara, Aang, and Zuko spend Valentine's Day being single and watching movies together. Katara asks Suki for Shoji's number. A very intense game of True American in played in the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I never specified where this fic was taking place, but True American is a STAPLE of New Girl, so of course I needed to add it. Only thing is, this game is COMPLICATED AF, so I did my best with the rules. Though one rule is legit "everything is a lie" so... yeah. Anyways, hope this chapter satisfies your hunger.
> 
> (Based on Season 2 Episode 15 'Cooler')

Valentine’s Day in the loft was Katara, Zuko, and Aang watching _The Princess Diaries_. Actually, it started with Katara watching the first movie alone, but Aang walked by, interest piqued, and he decided to join. Zuko very loudly complained about Katara hogging the TV for a teen movie, but he still sat down anyways. 

“Why does Lana hate Mia so much?” Aang asked, reaching over and grabbing some popcorn out of Katara’s bowl. “Like, what did Mia ever do to her?”

Katara shrugged, swatting Appa’s nose away from the bowl. Appa had been sitting in front of Katara whining for some popcorn since she brought it over.

“No, the real question is why did Lana want to be friends with Mia after she found out she was a princess,” Zuko replied, giving Appa a small pat and then giving him a piece of popcorn.

“Wow, Zuko, would not have pegged you for a teen movie enthusiast,” Katara teased. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “It’s a fair question. Then there’s Lilly acting like Mia being a princess is the worst thing in the world.”

“Imagine I told you guys I was really the most important person in the world,” Aang said, grinning. “How would you guys react?”

“Honestly? I’d probably kiss your ass,” Katara said, giving Aang a slight shove. “Being friends with the most important man in the world? Brownie points!”

“I’d still be a dick,” Zuko stated, shrugging. “No offense, Aang.”

“None taken,” Aang replied, throwing a piece of popcorn at Zuko. 

Scowling, Zuko grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it all at Aang. 

“Hey!” Katara exclaimed, holding the bowl above her head before either boy could take more popcorn. “You’re cleaning this. I’ll pause the movie until you’re done.”

“Yes, Katara,” the boys replied in unison, both turning red with shame. 

When they finished, Katara unpaused the movie.

“You guys think Sokka and Suki are having a better night than us?” Aang asked while the movie continued playing.

“Definitely,” Katara told him. “And I know they’re heading back to Suki’s place after their dinner.”

“Poor Ty Lee,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “I hope they’re not too loud.”

“That’s my brother you’re talking about,” Katara said, blanching. 

“Oh, Katara,” Zuko said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “you sweet, summer child.”

Katara rolled her eyes as Aang laughed. They finished the first movie, and Katara popped in the second movie before either boy could complain. 

“So, she and Michael broke up?” Aang asked during the opening voiceover. 

“Please, watch the movie,” Katara replied, chuckling. “You’re as bad as my dad.”

Aang stuck his tongue out, but sat back on the couch, relaxing. For the second movie, the three were more subdued. Even Appa sat at Katara’s feet, eyes drooping. 

Back in November, Katara was already planning her Valentine’s Day with Haru. She expected a nice dinner, with fancy clothing, and maybe a night at one of their respective apartments. Katara was thinking about expensive wine and food, romantic walks in the park. If someone were to tell her that that was _not_ how Valentine’s Day was going to go, she probably would have assumed that she and Haru’s date or idea changed. Instead, she was with Aang and Zuko, both engrossed in _The Princess Diaries: A Royal Engagement_.

“Ugh, I feel so bad for Mia,” Aang said, right after Andrew proposed to Mia.

“Why? He’s _perfect_ ,” Katara stated, somewhat drooling.

“Because she has to marry a man she doesn’t even love,” Aang replied, indignant. “That’s not fair!”

“Plus, she clearly has feelings for Nicholas,” Zuko added, not looking away from the screen. “Anyone with eyes can see it.”

“Oh, eyes, huh?” Aang asked, smirking in Zuko’s direction. 

“My right eye is perfectly fine, thank you,” Zuko said, flipping Aang off. “But, okay, fine. I rescind my original statement. Anyone with some sort of eyesight can see that.”

“Hm, I want to accept the phrasing,” Aang teased. “But I cannot.”

Zuko groaned, realizing what Aang meant. “You know what? Shut up.”

“Great comeback,” Katara encouraged, giving Zuko a pat on the arm. “You’ll get there eventually.”

“You know what, Katara, I don’t need your sass tonight.” Zuko gave her a tiny pinch on the arm, causing Katara to squeal. Zuko grinned in triumph. 

Aang watched them, a curious look on his face. Katara and Zuko paid him no attention as they continued their bickering. 

“Hey, uh, you know what, I have work nice and early tomorrow,” Aang told them, standing up. “I’m going to go to bed.”

“Aw, no, aren’t you going to finish the movie?” Katara asked, her hand wrapped around Zuko’s wrist to stop him from tickling her. 

“Nope,” Aang grinned. “You two can though. Have fun. Appa, yip yip.”

Appa jumped up and followed Aang to his bedroom.

Katara glanced at Zuko, who just shrugged. 

“That was weird, right?” Katara asked, letting go of Zuko. 

“I’ve seen Aang act weirder,” Zuko assured her. “So, are we finishing or not?”

Katara nodded and settled back next to Zuko, their shoulders touching. At one point, Zuko absentmindedly stretched both arms up, before slowly bringing them back down, his right arm settling behind Katara on the back of the couch. She knew he didn’t do it on purpose, or to make some sort of move on her, but still her heart caught in her throat. 

She liked Zuko well enough. No, that was a lie: she really liked Zuko. The few months she lived in the loft they became close, Zuko literally spilling his darkest secrets to her. Katara liked how he listened to her, how fascinated he was by her work and her life. Whenever she told him anything, he would listen intently, never once interrupting her or becoming distracted by something else. If Zuko was up early enough, which wasn’t often, they would sometimes eat breakfast together. Next to Sokka, Zuko was the one she went to for advice. Zuko seemed to see Katara the same way.

“Hey, Zuko,” Katara said, the movie reaching the climax.

Zuko looked away from the screen, his attention now on Katara. “What’s up?”

“Weird question, but, uh, would you consider us friends?” 

Zuko blinked, seemingly confused by her question. He moved his arms from resting on the back of the couch and brought his elbows to his knees. 

“I feel like I phrased that wrong,” Katara stated. “We are friends, I mean.”

“I mean, I stopped considering you ‘my best friend’s sister’ and then ‘my roommate’ a while ago,” he told her, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, yeah, we’re friends.”

“Cool, just making sure,” Katara said, now turning back to the movie. 

Zuko just nodded, then went back to the movie himself. 

In a way, Katara would actually consider Zuko her _best_ friend. He knew almost everything about her, next to Sokka and Suki, and he cared for her as much as she cared for him. Maybe there was something more?

_No, Katara_ , she told herself. When she moved into the loft, Suki had made her promise that she would not try and pursue either Aang or Zuko, which Katara quickly agreed to. Then again, Suki broke her own promise about Sokka, didn’t she? Wasn’t Suki the hypocrite now?

Katara glanced at Zuko from the corner of her eye. His attention was still on the movie. He knew nothing about what Katara was thinking, or how she felt. There was no way he felt anything even somewhat romantic towards her. There was just no way. Though he said he considered her his friend, there had to be some part of Zuko that still thought of Katara as Sokka’s little sister. 

Deciding to deal with these feelings another day, Katara once again turned her attention to the movie. Zuko shifted a bit, lowering himself on the couch so that he was basically slouching. Katara nudged closer, her head now resting gently on Zuko’s shoulder. He didn’t pull away; instead, he rested his head on top of hers. 

Maybe spending Valentine’s Day like this was better than what she had originally planned. 

* * *

“Your brother might just be the death of me,” Suki told Katara about a week later.

They were at their favorite coffee shop one Sunday morning after a night of True American. True American, Katara and Suki learned very quickly, was a loft favorite. Complex, little rules, and a whole lot of drinking, the girls could see why. The morning after a game of True American was almost always filled with regret and hangovers that lasted all day. Today was no exception.

“You’re the one who agreed on going shot for shot with him,” Katara mentioned, rubbing her temples. So far, her double shot of espresso was not helping her pounding head. 

“We’re all adults,” Suki said, wincing at the sound of the door opening and bell tinkling. “Why do we play this game?”

“Obviously for the raging hangover we all get the next day,” Katara replied, trying some more coffee. The bitter taste lingered on her tongue, but it was better than the taste of alcohol. 

“Should we go bother the boys?” Suki asked. 

“Actually, Aang was up nice and early this morning to take Appa on a walk,” Katara told her. 

“Literally, how?”

Katara shook her head. “Excellent question.” 

“Kay, what about Zuko?” 

“Probably passed out on his bed fully clothed,” Katara stated. She knew she was right. After the first time she played True American with the boys, Katara went to wake Zuko up, and, just as she said, he was passed out on his bed, his clothes from the day before still on. 

“Hey, uh, any developments with that, by the way?” Suki asked, taking a sip of her own coffee. Suki went for a cappuccino this morning.

Katara just shook her head. She never said anything to Suki about how she was feeling, but Suki always knew what was up. Suki had been the one to mention months ago that perhaps Zuko was into Katara.

“No, and I don’t think there ever will be,” Katara said. “Plus, Sokka would kill me.”

“Doubt that,” Suki scoffed. “Trust me, he just wants you to be happy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Katara sighed. “Hey, is Shoji still single?”

“Katara, really?” Suki asked her, placing her cup down. 

“What? He’s cute!” 

Suki wagged her finger at Katara. “Katara, no. There’s a perfectly good guy, right in front of you and you-”

“First of all,” Katara interrupted, “while Zuko is a perfectly good guy, I don’t think he sees me that way.”

“Says you,” Suki replied, rolling her eyes. “Come on, Katara, just _consider_ it?”

“Hmm,” hummed Katara, placing a finger on her chin and pretending to think deeply. “Considered it: the answer is still no.”

Suki groaned. “Suit yourself.”

“So, Shoji?” Katara asked, reaching over and placing her hands near Suki. “Can I have his number?”

Shaking her head, Suki pulled out her phone and sent Katara Shoji’s contact information. 

“You’re the best,” Katara beamed. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Suki said, waving her hand. “Can we head back? I need a bed.”

“My brother’s more specifically?” Katara smirked. 

“I will kick your ass,” Suki replied as the two girls grabbed their coffees and got up. 

“But you love me,” Katara told her, throwing her arm around Suki’s shoulder and pulling her in for an exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

Suki laughed and pushed Katara’s face away. “I’m telling Sokka! He’s going to be so jealous.”

“Excuse me, you were my friend first,” Katara said, looping her arm through Suki’s. 

Laughing, the two girls walked back to the loft arm in arm, hangovers already starting to subside.

* * *

Shoji replied to Katara’s text with enthusiasm, causing Katara to swoon. 

“Just don’t sleep with him the first night,” Zuko teased over one of their early morning breakfasts. 

Katara shook her head at him while trying to hide her smile. “I think… I think that comment owes at _least_ a dollar in the douchebag jar.”

“What?” replied Zuko, placing a hand to his heart, pretending to be affronted. “That was douchey?”

“Yes and no,” replied Katara, poking Zuko on the arm. “Someone besides Sokka’s gotta do it.”

Zuko laughed. He got up, went over to the front hall where his wallet sat on the front table and took out a dollar. He then dramatically added it to the ‘douchebag jar’. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Katara emphasized as Zuko sat back down. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome,” Zuko replied. “Anyways, you excited?”

Katara shrugged. “It’ll be fun.”

“Well good luck,” Zuko told her. “And, you know, be careful.”

“I will,” Katara replied. “Uh, if things go sour, can I call you?”

“Always,” Zuko told her, giving her a small shove.

She studied Zuko a bit as he continued eating the pancakes Katara made them. She was trying to figure out Zuko’s feelings for her and, if anything, this whole interaction made her more confused. First, he told her not to sleep with Shoji after one date; that’s advice anyone might give her. Second, he told her to be careful; Suki texted Katara that before many dates, so that’s normal. Third, he said Katara could call him if the date went sour. They were definitely friends. 

“Hey, what level friendship are we at, by the way?” Katara asked him. 

“Hmm,” hummed Zuko, looking at Katara. “Definitely at least a seven. Maybe eight territory.”

“Wow, we moved up quick!” Katara exclaimed. “How did that happen?”

“Spilling my guts about my dad probably helped,” Zuko joked.

Katara laughed. “Fair. Oh, it’s almost time for me to go! I have to get ready.”

“Have fun at work,” Zuko told her. “See you later.”

“Bye!” 

Katara rushed to her room and quickly got ready. As she made her way to the door, she waved to Zuko who was still sitting at the island. He smiled and waved back to her. 

Friends. Definitely just friends. 

* * *

Katara’s date with Shoji on Saturday night went… fine. He was handsome, sure, but Katara didn’t feel any spark. It’s not that she was bored during the date, just that she wished there was more passion. 

“You know what,” Katara said just as the waiter came back with Shoji’s card, “why don’t we go to the bar my roommate works at. It would be a nice way to end the night.”

“Sure! Sounds great,” Shoji replied, smiling at her.

At the bar, Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph were all sitting at a booth together. Katara acted surprised when she saw them there, but really she knew they were planning on spending the night there. She didn’t even call Zuko. 

“Hey guys!” Katara exclaimed once they reached the booth. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Well, I can’t see you, so it’s not fancy,” Toph deadpanned, crossing her arms. “But, hello, Sugar Queen.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Suki asked, giving Katara a look.

“Katara said it would be a nice way to end the night,” Shoji replied warmly. 

“Gross, couples,” Toph said. “Move, I’m going to the bar. Coming with me, Twinkle Toes?”

“Yep,” replied Aang, sliding out of the booth after Toph. “I need more Shirley Temple anyways.”

“Aang, we need to get you to not drink those,” Sokka said, shaking his head at Aang as Shoji and Katara took Aang and Toph’s place in the booth. 

“They make me feel naughty!” Aang replied. “Don’t judge me.”

“Want a drink?” Katara asked, turning to Shoji. “You bought dinner, I can pay for drinks.”

“Yeah! Just get me a beer,” Shoji replied. Katara nodded and slid out of the booth.

Turning around, she mouthed to Suki, _Keep him entertained_.

Suki glared, but nodded. She mouthed back, _You owe me._

Katara made her way to the bar, sitting next to Aang and Toph who were debating whether meditating or weight lifting was better for the body.

“If I can just say, both are good,” Katara said, looking down the bar for Zuko. 

“And Shoji is not?” Toph asked Katara, smirking. 

“Shut up,” Katara snapped. 

“What happened, Katara?” Aang asked her, a new Shirley Temple in his hand.

“Tell you later,” Katara told him, still scanning the bar. “Where’s Zuko?”

Instead of Zuko making his way towards Katara behind the bar, it was his coworker Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak was anything but a pipsqueak, but according to Zuko, it was an inside joke.

“Hey, sweet cheeks,” Pipsqueak said, nodding at Katara. “What can I get you?”

“Two beers please,” Katara replied, rolling her eyes at Pipsqueak. She was never threatened by Pipsqueak flirting with her. “Also, where’s Zuko?”

Pipsqueak grabbed two beers and opened them, placing them in front of Katara. “In the office with the big man.”

“What, why?” Katara asked, concerned. Was Zuko in trouble?

As if reading her thoughts, Pipsqueak shook his head. “He’s not in trouble, he’s just helping with the books again. And the schedule. And the order forms.”

“Damn, that’s a lot of responsibility for a bartender,” Aang said. 

“Zuko could run this bar better than the current manager we have,” Pipsqueak confirmed. 

“So, why doesn’t he?” Toph asked. 

“No idea, blind bandit,” Pipsqueak replied. “Take that up with the big guy.”

“Maybe I will,” Toph said, cracking her knuckles.

Katara shook her head at what she was hearing, but she knew she had to get back to her date. Grabbing the beers, she bid farewell to Toph, Aang, and Pipsqueak and made her way back to the booth.

She slid in next to Shoji, passing him his beer which he thanked her for.

“So, we hired this new guy, right?” Sokka said, pushing his empty cup aside. “And we learned that he doesn’t even reread his formulas. He just hands them off to the next guy, expecting them to do all the work! Like, come on, asshole, that’s not how it works!”

Suki and Katara exchanged a meaningful look. When Sokka got started about work, it was hard for him to move on unless someone intercepted him.

“Sokka, please tell me why _Thor: Ragnarok_ is better than _Thor: The Dark World_ ,” Suki said, blinking at him wistfully.

“Ah, I see what you’re trying to do,” Sokka told her, wagging his finger at her. “It’s not going to work.”

“Fine, but I think Kenneth Branaugh is a better director than Taika Waititi,” Suki replied, shrugging and picking up her drink.

“Oh, now wait a minute,” Sokka stated. And he was off. 

To her credit though, Suki put her drink down, propped her head on her hand and watched Sokka, adoration in her eyes. To Katara, it looked like Suki really was interested in what Sokka was saying. Katara felt a pang of jealousy. Sokka and Suki were clearly into each other, maybe even in love. She wanted something like that.

“You assholes played True American without me?!”

Sokka stopped mid sentence as everyone looked up, Toph standing at the head of the tabe, arms crossed. 

“What?” Katara asked. 

“Aang said you guys played True American last week!” Toph exclaimed. “No phone call!”

“I mean, it was kind of last minute,” Sokka told her, rubbing his cheek. 

“I want to play,” Toph stated. 

“Toph, come _on_ ,” Katara said. 

Shoji was looking back and forth between Toph, Sokka, and Katara. “Uh, what’s True American?”

“Only the best drinking game ever!” Toph told him, voice slightly raising. 

“Sounds like a good time,” Shoji said, looking at Katara.

“Oh, no, we can’t tonight,” Katara said, trying to keep her voice even. “Really, we have, like, no alcohol.”

“Yeah we do,” said Aang, now walking over, next to Toph. He put his arm on her head, leaning onto her. Toph shoved him off. “Anyways, we just bought some the other night.”

“Zuko’s not out of work yet,” Katara stated. “So, darn.”

Just as she said that, Zuko came over, shoving Suki and Sokka aside and collapsing into the booth.

“I might actually murder a man,” Zuko said, grabbing Katara’s beer and downing it in one go.

“Okay, wow,” Suki said, staring at Zuko. “I will not hold you back.”

“You’re a real friend,” Zuko replied, now sliding the empty beer bottle back towards Katara.

“You drank my beer,” Katara said, glaring at Zuko. 

“I literally just did my manager’s job, so he’s letting me out early,” Zuko said, ignoring Katara. “So whatever you’re planning, I’m in.”

“TRUE AMERICAN!” Toph repeated, louder this time. “Come on, guys, _please_.”

“I’m down,” Zuko said. Toph held out her hand for a fist bump, which Zuko gave her.

“Fine, why not,” Sokka said, shrugging. “Suki?”

“I’m going to regret the hangover, but sure,” Suki replied. 

“I’m in too,” Aang stated, raising his hand a bit. 

Everyone else looked at Katara. Well, not Toph, but she did look in her general direction. 

Sighing, Katara said, “Fine. Shoji, you’re welcome to join.”

“Great!” Shoji replied. “Ready when you guys are.”

Everyone made their way out of the bar, splitting up into different cars. Zuko ended up with Katara and Shoji, which was awkward in and of itself.

“So, hard day?” Katara asked him, trying to make conversation. 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, my manager sucks.”

“Damn,” Katara replied. She no longer knew what to say.

At the loft, while the boys and Toph were getting the game ready, Suki pulled Katara into her room.

“So, date sucked?” Suki asked her, crossing her arms.

“Honestly, it went fine, but I was bored,” Katara replied. “He’s a wicked nice guy, but there was nothing. Nothing, Suki!”

“Maybe True American is just what you need!” Suki told her. 

“What do you mean?”

“Simple, get him closer to you, maybe make this game strip True American, I don’t know, we’ll figure it out,” Suki explained. “Listen, if we get this guy to show some passion, maybe that will help.”

“We can certainly try,” Katara said, thinking it over. “Should we tell the guys?”

“Those idiots? No way,” Suki stated. “They’ll figure it out. Now, let’s get some passion!”

* * *

The Castle was built and the zones were set.

Everyone stood in a circle, each with a beer in their hands, ready to shotgun.

“Ready?” Sokka asked, looking around. When everyone nodded, he said, “The game is True American.”

“ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. JFK, FDR!” Everyone yelled in unison. At the same time, everyone popped a hole at the bottom of their beer cans, quickly drinking from them.

The only one who didn’t do this was Shoji, who was looking around confused. “What… what are the rules?”

“No rules, just drink!” Suki told him, running to her first position. 

“The floor is lava!” Sokka yelled, jumping on a pillow. 

“So, wait what-” Shoji started.

Zuko jumped by, passing Shoji another beer. “Drink.”

The game continued, each person advancing through the zones as quickly as possible. 

“The only thing we have to fear…” Aang exclaimed, holding his beer up.

“Is fear itself!” replied everyone else, taking a drink. 

“Oh, Shoji, you’re the last to drink, so shirt off,” Suki told him. 

Shoji looked at Katara confused, but she just nodded. “She’s right, take it off.”

“Uh, okay,” Shoji replied, placing his beer down and taking his shirt off.

Sokka and Zuko both shot the girls a look, but Suki just yelled, “Uh oh! The British are coming! Advance!”

Everyone moved three spots. 

Zuko downed his beer. “All trash belongs…”

“IN THE JUNKYARD!” everyone else yelled, finishing their own drinks. They all then threw their cans in the recycling bin in the middle of the room. 

As the hours passed, the cans slowly filled the bin, and everyone was slowly becoming more drunk. Suki’s new strip rule was a hit with everyone else. Shoji and Zuko were both now shirtless, Katara was in her bra and a skirt, Suki was in her layering tank. Sokka, Aang and Toph were the only ones fully clothed.

“Can someone please make me mess up,” Sokka whined. “I want to impress my girlfriend please.”

“Aw babe, that’s cute,” Suki replied, jumping over to him and kissing him on the cheek. 

“You know what time it is?” Toph asked from Zuko's back. Her arms were clasped around his neck as he balanced carefully on the sofa. 

“Do tell,” Zuko said, adjusting Toph.

“Dare time!” Toph exclaimed. “Put me down, Sparky.”

Zuko carefully climbed off the couch so he was standing on a pillow on the floor. He then helped Toph onto her own pillow. 

“What’s the dare?” Katara asked, trying not to fall over on the chair she was now standing on. 

“Hmmm, okay, Shoji, Suki, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko, circle up,” Toph said. They did as they were told. “Aang be my eyes. When I count to three, each person has to put a number up on their foreheads.”

“Then what?” Suki asked. 

“Matching numbers have to be locked in a room and kiss,” Toph stated, a wicked grin creeping on her face. 

“Oh, let’s do this!” Sokka stated, looking at Suki. “I’m counting on you, babe.” 

“What are we, teenagers?” Katara retorted, but when Suki gave her a look and motioned to Shoji, Katara decided why not. 

“Ready?” Toph asked. The others voiced their readiness.

Katara tried to motion to Shoji to choose a certain number, but he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Okay! One, two, three, GO,” Toph yelled. 

Everyone threw their hands to their foreheads, looking to see if anyone had the same number. Katara was only slightly disappointed when she saw that Shoji was holding up a one; Katara was holding up a four. Suki and Sokka both had different numbers as well.

“Ugh! Damn!” Sokka exclaimed, staring at Suki. “Babe, come on!”

“I did my best!” Suki replied. 

“Uh, guys,” said Aang, trying to stifle his laugh. “Zuko and Katara, maybe look at each other.”

Katara and Zuko turned to each other, both looking at each other’s numbers: four for both.”

“WHAT?!” Zuko yelled, standing up.

“Oh, _hell_ no!” Katara said, also standing and taking a step back from Zuko.

“No take backs! That’s the rules!” Tohp stated, pointing in their general direction. 

Suki and Sokka were crying with laughter on the floor, Shoji just shifted uncomfortably. 

“No, no way,” Zuko said, shaking his head and trying to avoid Aang, who was now trying to push Zuko towards Katara’s room.

Suki and Sokka stood up, grabbing Katara and pushing her towards her room as well. 

“I agree with Zuko,” Katara said, trying to hold steady against her brother who was now pushing her shoulders. 

“Nope, I agree with Toph,” Suki stated.

“Of course you do,” hissed Katara. 

With Aang, Sokka, and Suki’s combined efforts, they were able to shove Zuko and Katara into Katara’s room, shutting the door behind them, Sokka grabbing the door knob so they couldn’t open it.

“KISS, KISS, KISS,” Toph and Aang exclaimed, both now holding new beers in their hands. 

Zuko glared at Katara. “You just had to have a bad date, didn’t you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Katara snapped, sitting on her bed. She was now acutely aware that she was wearing her nicest bra and a floofly costume skirt she found halfway through the game. 

“Katara, I saw what you and Suki were doing,” Zuko told her, now sitting next to her on the bed. Katara tried to avoid looking at Zuko’s biceps, which she was surprised she never noticed before. “So, tell me, what happened with Shoji?”

Katara sighed, laying back dramatically on her bed. “He’s nice enough, but he was just so _boring_. I needed something exciting to get me through the night. I guess I thought that if he had to kiss me, I could justify whether or not I’d call back for a second date.”

“That’s a bit shallow there, Katara,” Zuko told her, laying down next to her. “But, I get it.”

“Well, now I’m stuck here with you,” Katara said, elbowing Zuko’s side. She never realized how bony he was until he was shirtless in front of her. 

“Not my fault entirely,” Zuko said. “You went with four.”

“So did you!” 

She felt Zuko shrug next to her. “Well, I’ve been told I’m a pretty good kisser.”

Katara sat back up and turned to look at him. “What, so we’re doing this?”

“We need a picture!” Suki called through the door. They could hear Sokka laughing and Aang and Toph still cheering.

“Ugh, can we pretend?” Zuko asked, not getting up. “Maybe if you kiss me on the cheek, that could count?”

“Let’s try that,” Katara said. “Where’s your phone?”

Zuko sat up, taking his phone out of his pocket. He held it out in front of him, allowing Katara to quickly peck her lips against his scarred cheek. 

“Let’s see if that subdues them,” Zuko sighed, sending the picture off.

Within a minute, they heard quiet discussion on the other side of the door. Both Katara and Zuko got up to press their ears to the door, trying to hear what was happening. 

“Nope! We want full frenching!” Toph yelled through the door. Suki snickered loudly. 

“I hate them. I actually hate them,” Zuko groaned, turning around and pressing his back to the door, slowly sliding to the floor. 

“Oh come on,” Katara replied. “It’s not _that_ bad. Let’s just get it over with.”

Zuko stared up at her, his face, for the first time in months, unreadable. 

“I mean… why not?” Katara said, now joining Zuko on the floor, crossing her legs. 

“Will it ruin anything?” Zuko asked her, turning to face her. Katara was sitting on his left, so he couldn’t see her fully. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko admitted. “I guess I’m scared it will ruin what we have.”

“And what do we have?” Katara asked, her stomach suddenly full of butterflies. 

“Katara, you’re my best friend,” Zuko said, placing a hand on her knee. “I just don’t want things to be weird.”

“You’re my best friend too, Zuko,” Katara said, looking in Zuko’s eyes. He was staring at her intently, though she noticed his eyes flick down to her lips for a second. “It won’t ruin anything. It’s just some stupid dare.”

“Just some stupid dare,” Zuko agreed.

Still, they sat there, Zuko’s hand still on Katara’s knee, stroking it absentmindedly. 

“Come on you two!” Sokka yelled, hitting the door. “Get going.”

Katara groaned, but stood up. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Zuko stood up too, standing in front of her. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Standing in front of each other, Zuko leaned in, making a goofy face as he did. Katara held her hand out, laughing.

“Okay, but you can’t make that face!” she exclaimed, pushing his face away from her.

Zuko scoffed. “I’m not making a face.”

“Yes, you are!” Katara told him. “Try again.”

Zuko groaned. They leaned again, but this time Zuko just grimaced. 

“Am I that terrible?” Katara teased.

“No, you’re not,” Zuko replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Then, come on, let’s do this.”

“I-I don’t think I can,” Zuko stutterd, taking a step back. 

“Why not? We’re adults, just a quick kiss,” Katara replied, taking a step towards him. Again, Zuko took a step back. “Zuko, really? Just kiss me!”

“No, not like this!” Zuko exclaimed. He collapsed back on the bed, burying his face in his hands. This time his voice was muffled when he said, “Not like this.” 

“Wh-what?” Katara stammered. “What does that mean.”

As quickly as he collapsed, Zuko shot up off the bed and took a long stride towards the door. 

“I need to get out of here,” Zuko said, slamming his fist on the door. “I need to get out!”

“Zuko, calm down,” Katara told him, trying to place a hand on his shoulder.

He shook it off, still pounding his fist on the door. “Let me out! Guys, come on! This is stupid!”

“Stupid?” Katara asked, somewhat hurt. She didn’t think kissing her was that bad. And, if she was being honest with herself, she kind of wanted to kiss him.

“Seriously, guys!” Zuko continued. “Guys, I honestly think I’m having a panic attack.” 

Katara tried to place a hand on Zuko’s back, which he didn’t shake off. She could feel his heart pounding, his breathing uneven. He was serious.

“Hey, yeah, guys, open up!” Katara called.

Sokka let go of the door knob, allowing Zuko to open the door and run out.

“Hey, man, you okay?” Sokka asked Zuko, concern written on his face.

“Fine, fine, just need the bathroom,” Zuko replied, pushing Sokka aside and making his way down the hall. 

Katara stood in her room, motionless. Did Zuko really just have a panic attack over kissing her? She met Suki’s eye. Suki cheeks were flushed, but her eyes were worried. 

“Uh, so we didn’t kiss,” Katara said, trying to break this ice. “So, we lost.”

“Ah, Sparky, always the drama king,” Toph stated, taking a shot. 

“I’ll go check on him,” Aang said, handing Sokka his beer and heading towards the bathroom.

“Sorry, Katara,” Sokka said. “Didn’t mean to make it weird.” 

Katara just shrugged. “Whatever. It’s fine. It would have been weird no matter what. We’re too good of friends for that.”

She could feel herself lying through her teeth. So could Suki. 

“Want to just end here?” Sokka suggested, glancing at the mess in the living room. Seems like everyone was suddenly sober enough.

“Yeah, good idea,” Suki agreed. 

Together, everyone, besides Zuko and Aang, cleaned up the living room and kitchen as best they could. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough.

“So this was fun,” Shoji stated once everything was somewhat organized. “I should head out.”

“Wait, you didn’t drive here though,” Katara said, remembering Shoji got a ride with her. “How will you get home?”

Shoji pulled out his phone. “I’ll order an Uber. No worries.”

“Oh, okay,” Katara said. “Uh, I’ll walk you to the elevator.”

Shoji nodded in agreement. Katara quickly found her shirt and put it on. Katara and Shoji walked out, the elevator finally working again. 

“I hope Zuko’s okay,” Shoji said, laughing a bit. “Man, he must really not have wanted to kiss you.”

Katara forced out a laugh. “Yeah, ha ha, guess not.”

Shoji shook his head, smiling. “Well, I’ll call you sometime?”

“Uh, sure,” Katara replied, the elevator suddenly dinging to signal it was here.

“Bye, Katara!” 

“Bye, Shoji,” Katara said, waving as he walked on the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Katara made her way back to the loft, a tightness gripping at her chest. Suddenly she felt like she couldn’t breath.

Toph was now settled comfortably on the couch rolled up in a blanket. Sokka seemed to have gone to his room, but Suki was waiting for Katara in the kitchen.

“Hey, you good?” Suki whispered. 

Katara nodded. “Sure, why not?”

“I’m sorry I forced you to do that,” Suki told her, looking a bit ashamed. “We thought it was funny.”

Katara gave Suki a tight smile. “It’s fine. If anything, it confirms what I’ve been thinking.”

“Which is?”

“He doesn’t like me,” Katara shrugged. Just saying it made Katara feel awful and she wasn’t sure why. 

“Listen, go to bed, I’m sure everything will be forgotten by tomorrow,” Suki assured her. “No worries.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Katara agreed. “Well, night.”

Back in her bed, Katara tossed and turned. No matter how much she tried to fall asleep, she couldn’t. She just kept thinking about stupid Zuko. Why did she even care? They were just friends. Kissing each other wouldn’t have done anything, would it have? There was nothing to worry about. Neither of them had feelings for each other whatsoever. 

Sitting up, Katara heard a scratching coming outside her door. She got up and opened her door, Momo sitting in front of her room, nails out. Clearly, Momo wanted to spend the night with her.

“Hey, Momo,” Katara said, smiling at the cat. “Want to spend the night with me?”

As if listening to her, Momo ran in her room, jumping up on the bed. Laughing, Katara was about to close her door when she heard Zuko open his door. 

“Hey,” Zuko said. 

“Hi,” she replied.

“I’m, uh, sorry about earlier,” he told her, stepping out fully into the hallway. 

Katara also stepped out into the hallway, moving closer to Zuko. “Zuko, it’s fine really.”

“Is it though?” Zuko asked, shaking his head. “I was being stupid.”

“No, you weren’t,” Katara stated, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “I’m sure alcohol mixed with nerves didn’t help.”

“Sure, that’s it,” Zuko replied, nodding. “We can say that.”

Katara dropped her hand. “Well, good night, Zuko.”

“Good night, Katara.” 

Just as Katara turned around, she felt Zuko’s hand close around her arm. He pulled her towards him, his lips suddenly on hers. 

Zuko’s hands were on her waist, her arms wrapped around his shoulders without second thought. She felt his body pressing into her as he kissed her desperately. Katara was losing her breath, but she didn’t want to come up for air. At one point, they paused, before Katara quickly pulled him in again. Now _this_ was the passion she was looking for as she felt Zuko’s hand slowly slide up her sides. 

When they finally broke apart, both gasping for air, Zuko looked her in the eyes.

“I meant something like that,” he told her, before turning around and going into his bedroom. 

Katara stood there, alone in the hallway, blinking at Zuko’s closed door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you all to watch this please: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82sLUG6DXB8
> 
> It's so... hot. messy. aggressive. 10/10 want to be kissed like this.


	11. Middle School Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Zuko kissed Katara brings unwanted and confusing emotions for both of them. Knowing they need to be adults and discuss what happened, they instead avoid each other until they both explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of "FINALLY" comments on that last chapter made me laugh TOO hard. I'm so glad everyone's liking this so far! Still! Zuko and Katara need to work through what they're feeling, so hold on a little bit longer!  
> Also, since that last chapter was long, this one is a bit under my usual 4k words.

Katara hadn’t slept all night. After staring at Zuko’s door for a full three minutes, Katara finally retreated back to her room, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it in frustration and happiness. Laying back in bed, she tried to will herself to sleep, but it just didn’t come. Instead, she stared at the ceiling, Momo curled up against her, purring lightly. 

When sunlight finally poured into Katara’s room, she decided it was time to just start her day. She got up, threw on her robe, and went to her door. She opened her door just as soon as Zuko opened his.

* * *

Zuko fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when he was up as soon as the sun began to rise, that he remembered the night before.

“Oh, oh no,” he groaned at himself, sliding his hands over his face.

He  _ kissed _ Katara. Not even for the dare, but after. And the best part? She kissed him back. That meant something, right? 

Sighing, he laid in his bed a bit longer, contemplating his existence and every single action he’s ever taken in his life. Was he being dramatic? Absolutely. Would he be Zuko if he wasn’t being dramatic? No. He wondered when he should get up. He also wondered what would happen when he saw Katara.

Deciding that he was done with his existential crisis, he got out of bed and went to his door. Opening it, he made eye contact with Katara opening her own door across the hall. 

Every fiber in his being screamed at him to apologize, to say good morning, to kiss her again,  _ anything _ . But instead, he felt himself jolt and quickly retreat back into his bedroom just as Katara opened her mouth. 

“Dammit, Zuko!” he heard Katara exclaim as he closed the door. He stood behind his door listening, and only relaxed when he heard Katara’s door close once more.

Disappointed in himself, Zuko crawled back into bed.

* * *

Angrily, Katara went back into her room. She knew Zuko was going to avoid her until he figured his shit out and it wasn’t fair. They needed to talk about this.  _ She  _ needed to talk about this. 

In order to distract herself, Katara grabbed the book her coworker let her borrow and tried reading it. She spent ten minutes rereading the same sentence over again, and called it quits. 

It wasn’t even 7:00 yet, but Katara needed something stimulating to keep her thoughts at bay. Reading wasn’t helping, so she just grabbed her phone and opened the Netflix app. Maybe watching an episode of a mindless TV show would help. She scrolled through her options, but realized if she chose something that didn’t draw her in, she would keep thinking about Zuko. So, Katara chose an episode of ‘Law and Order: SVU’ to get her thinking. Maybe Olivia Benson will keep her on track. 

When she finished the episode, she checked the time: 7:32. Now was as good as ever to finally do something.

She bolted out of bed, causing Momo to jump up, out of her room, and down the hall. She passed Toph asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Going to Sokka’s room, she began pounding on the door. 

“Suki! Suki! I need you!” she called desperately. “Suki, wake up!”

She continued pounding until a disgruntled Sokka opened the door. His hair was down, out of his usual wolf’s tail. 

“Katara, what the hell, it’s not even 8:00 yet,” he stated, running a hand through his hair. “What do you want?”

“I need Suki,” Katara told him. 

Just then, Suki sidled up to Sokka, wearing a pair of his sweatpants and a T-shirt. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before turning to Katara. 

“Okay, babe, what do you need?” Suki asked as Sokka went back to bed. 

Katara grabbed Suki’s hand and pulled her towards her bedroom. Suki followed, confused about Katara’s behavior, but supportive nonetheless.

In Katara’s room, Suki sat on the end of Katara’s bed watching her friend pace back and forth in front of her. 

“Katara, what’s going on?” Suki asked, eyebrows scrunched together with worry. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Zuko  _ kissed  _ me!” Katara exclaimed, still pacing back and forth. 

Suki’s eyes went wide as she watched Katara. “He  _ what _ ? I thought you said you guys didn’t do the dare?”

“We didn’t!” Katara replied, finally stopping in front of Suki. 

“Okay, then what do you mean?”

“Afterwards, when we were talking in the hall,” Katara explained, “he apologized for what happened. And when I turned around, he grabbed my arm and… kissed me.”

“Holy  _ shit _ !” Suki yelled. “I need all of the details. What was it like? Is he a good kisser?”

“It was  _ everything _ ! It was firm, but tender. At one point, my soul left my body and watched me kissing Zuko, but that’s not the point,” Katara said, beginning to pace once again.

“Know what that sounded like it was?”

“Don’t say it.”

“Passionate,” Suki smirked. “It sounded like exactly what you wanted.”

“Okay, but when I saw him this morning, he immediately hid in his room!” Katara stated, finally joining Suki on the bed and putting her face in her hands. “Like a damn dog with his tail between his legs.”

“What the hell, Zuko,” Suki replied, sympathetically. She pat Katara on the shoulder. “Well, uh, not to say I told you so but-”

“Suki, bitch, come on, don’t-”

“I told you so,” Suki stated. 

Katara groaned. “What am I going to do?”

“This is probably a stupid idea, but have you ever thought about maybe talking to him?” Suki asked her.

“Suki, did you happen to miss the ‘retreated to his room like a dog with his tail between his legs’?” 

“Damn, right,” Suki sighed. “Why is he such a dramatic guy?”

“Good question,” Katara replied. “Want to cuddle and watch ‘Law and Order: SVU’? It’ll make me feel better.”

Suki smiled. “Okay, boo.”

Katara grabbed her phone once again as the girls settled on Katara’s bed, snuggled up together.

* * *

When Zuko finally decided it was safe, he peeked his head out of his bedroom. Katara’s door was still closed, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He went to the bathroom, which was empty, before heading towards the kitchen. Before he walked in, he looked around, but all he saw was Sokka making breakfast and Toph sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee. 

“Hey, man,” Sokka said looking up from the scrambled eggs he was making. “How’s it going?”

“Fine, fine,” Zuko replied, sitting across from Toph. 

Toph glanced up, listening to Zuko. 

“What?” Zuko asked her, voice wavering. “What?”

“What’s going on, Sparky?” Toph asked. Even though she couldn’t see, Toph could still sense a person’s every little emotion.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Zuko replied, pinching his nose.

Sokka came over, placing his plate on the table and sitting next to Zuko. 

“Sokka, can you tell me if Zuko is all sweaty?” Toph asked.

Sokka looked at Zuko, squinting. He leaned back in his chair, checking Zuko’s back. “Yep. Shirt soaked with sweat.”

“What are you hiding, Sparky?” Toph asked, now smirking. 

“Nothing!” Zuko exclaimed. “Nothing happened!”

“She didn’t say anything about something happening,” Sokka told him, staring at Zuko. “Dude, spill it.”

Aang walked in after taking Appa for a walk. He looked around, noticing the tension in the room. “Uh, everything okay?”

“Zuko was just about to spill a secret,” Toph said. 

“Am not!” Zuko retorted. “Stop being annoying.”

“Won’t stop until you tell us what’s wrong,” Toph exclaimed. “Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell-”

“I kissed Katara!” Zuko finally stated, slamming his fists on the table. 

Toph’s mouth dropped open, speechless for once. Sokka’s fork fell out of his hand with a loud  _ clink _ against the plate. Aang just froze, hand out to Appa with a treat resting on his palm.

“I kissed Katara last night,” Zuko repeated, face in hands. 

Sokka hit Zuko on the head with a definitive slap. 

“Ow! What was that for,” Zuko asked, ducking from Sokka’s hand once more.

“Dude, what the hell!” Sokka stated. “Katara said nothing happened!”

“Nothing  _ did  _ happen in the room!” Zuko replied, shaking his head. “It was after.”

“Bro, you’re messing with the loft’s vibe!” Toph said, starting to laugh. 

“She’s right, Zuko,” Aang agreed, sitting next to Toph. “What happened?”

“I… I don’t know,” Zuko said. 

“Well, fix it,” Sokka told him, crossing his arms. “Now I know why Katara came pounding at my door this morning calling for Suki.”

Zuko groaned again and put his face in his hands. 

“Dude, by ‘fix it’, I don’t mean ‘take back what happened’,” Sokka clarified, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Just talk to her. Figure out what this means for you guys.”

“Yeah, man, we’re joking about messing with the loft vibe,” Aang added. “We’d just be happy if things weren’t awkward about our living situation.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Zuko muttered into his hands. 

Sokka and Aang exchanged a look. 

Suki walked in, making her way over to the table.

“Hey, babe,” said Sokka, letting Suki give him a quick kiss. 

“I’m going to grab my clothes and then Katara and I are heading out,” Suki told them. Zuko missed the look she gave him. 

“Where ya going?” Toph asked.

“Ty Lee has a date later and she asked Katara and I to help her get ready,” Suki said. 

As Suki went to the room to grab her clothes, Katara came out of her own room fully dressed. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, a purse in her hand.

“Morning, Sugar Queen,” Toph said, listening to Katara walk across the room to the fridge.

“Morning,” she muttered. 

Everyone sat there tense, not really sure what to say. Unable to take the tension anymore, Zuko got up and went to his room, not saying anything.

“You two need to figure this out,” Sokka told her, picking up his fork once again. 

“He  _ told  _ you?” Katara asked. “Ugh!”

“And you told Suki,” Aang pointed out. 

“Please, just be adults and  _ talk  _ about this,” Sokka told her.

Before Katara could retort, Suki walked out of Sokka’s room, wearing the clothes from the night before. 

“Ready, babe?” Suki asked. Katara nodded. “Okay, see you guys later.”

Aang watched the girls walk out as Sokka just shook his head.

“She’s gone!” Toph called out. Zuko didn’t call back, nor did he come back to the room.

“If these assholes don’t figure it out, I will lock them in a room again,” Sokka stated. “Who’s with me.”

“Me,” replied Toph and Aang in unison. 

* * *

Katara barely paid attention as Ty Lee tried on different outfits and modeled them for Suki. Instead, she was thinking about stupid Zuko and his stupid lips. Why would he do this to her? She was perfectly happy dating around. She liked being his friend and giving each other advice. Now she actually  _ had  _ to confront her feelings about Zuko.

“Katara!” Suki said, snapping her fingers in front of Katara’s face. “You there?”

“Huh, what?” 

“What do you think of that dress?” Suki asked, motioning towards Ty Lee.

Ty Lee was wearing a tight pink dress that stopped mid thigh. She posed for Katara, her eyes hopeful.

“It’s nice,” Katara said absentmindedly. 

Ty Lee crossed her arms. “You’re distracted.”

“Yep she is,” Suki confirmed. “She’s all worried because Zuko kissed her last night and now she doesn’t know what to do.”

“Zuko kissed you?” Ty Lee squealed. “Finally!”

“No! He messed everything up!” Katara stated. 

“Oh my god,” Suki exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “Sokka texted me. He wants me to tell you that you and Zuko need to figure this shit out.”

“But-”

“No. Be an adult and talk to him,” Suki snapped. “Now, pay attention to Ty Lee.”

“Actually, I’d rather talk about Katara and Zuko,” Ty Lee said, grinning. 

“Nope, next outfit,” Suki told her.

Ty Lee sighed but went back into her closet, pulling out her outfit ideas. 

Katara listened to Suki and became more involved. Zuko will just have to wait for later.

* * *

Zuko was sitting on the couch alone. Sokka and Aang went out to buy groceries, feeling bad that Katara somehow took over that responsibility. Toph left shortly after, sensing that Zuko wanted to be alone.

He flicked through the TV channels, trying to figure out something he could watch. Zuko knew Aang and Sokka were right, that he just needed to suck it up and talk to Katara. But doing that would force Zuko to admit how he actually feels about Katara. What would that mean for the loft? How would Sokka and Aang take it? Too many ‘what if’s’ that Zuko just was not ready to face.

The front door opened and he turned to see Katara walking in. Their eyes met, Katara’s face flushing. 

“Uh, can we talk?” Zuko asked her, sitting up straighter.

Katara nodded and made her way over to the couch, sitting down, but giving him enough space. 

“I’ve been told we need to talk about last night,” Zuko said, rubbing his scar.

“So was I,” Katara replied. “So, uh, let’s talk.”

“Yeah, let’s,” Zuko agreed.

Instead of saying anything, they sat staring at each other. Neither of them wanted to speak first. Zuko looked back at the TV quickly, wondering if he could just erase time.

“What did you mean?” Katara finally asked him. When he looked at her, it was obvious she had been wanting to ask that.

“About what?” 

“When you said ‘something like that’?” Katara asked. “When you… kissed me.”

“I… I’m not really sure,” Zuko replied. 

“Did it mean anything to you?” Katara asked. 

“Did you want it to mean something?” he asked her. 

“Well, did it?”

“What if it did? Where does that lead us? What about the loft?”

“What  _ about  _ the loft?” Katara snapped. “Do we really care about what Aang and Sokka think?”

“Considering Sokka is not just my roommate, but your older brother, I do care about what Sokka thinks,” Zuko told her, starting to get annoyed. 

“Oh my god, why do you care about what other people think?” Katara asked, her face contorting with anger. 

“Katara, you know what, it meant nothing!” Zuko snapped. Katara’s eyes flashed from anger to hurt and he immediately regretted what he said. Still, he continued. “That kiss meant nothing to me. I was just finishing the game.”

“Oh, you  _ were _ ?” Katara exclaimed, jumping up. “Fine. Then that kiss meant nothing to me! Nothing at all! In fact, you’re the worst kisser I ever met.”

“Feeling’s mutual!” Zuko replied, also standing up. “So. There. We talked about it!”

“Great talk!” Katara snapped. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room and down to the hall to her room.

It wasn’t a great talk, Zuko thought, but he wasn’t going to admit it. He was an idiot. 

Deciding he needed advice from someone who wasn’t Sokka or Aang, he pulled out his phone and found his Uncle Iroh’s contact information. Uncle Iroh always knew what to say.

“Zuko! What can I do for you?” Iroh asked the moment he answered his phone. 

“Uncle, I need some advice,” Zuko replied, sighing. 

“Let me hear it,” Iroh said, chuckling. 

Zuko told Iroh  _ everything _ about Katara. From when they met, to how they go grocery shopping together, to how Katara sits at the bar and waits for his shift to end to drive him home, how they always go to each other for advice, to how he even told Katara about Ozai. Iroh listened patiently as Zuko told him about his current debacle with Katara.

“I know I need to be an adult, and handle this better than I’m handling it, but I don’t know what to do,” Zuko finally admitted. “Uncle, she means the world to me, but I don’t want to ruin the friendship we already have.”

“Sounds like you really care about her,” Iroh said. “And I think you need to tell her that.”

“I know, Uncle,” Zuko sighed. “But how do I begin this conversation?”

“First thing’s first, apologize to her,” Iroh stated wisely. ”Tell her how you feel. Only then can you both move on.”

“And what if we don’t move on?” Zuko asked. 

“Then take some time to reflect,” Iroh told him. “I can’t give you all the solutions for the matters of the heart, but finding the truth is always the first step.”

“Okay, Uncle, thank you,” Zuko replied. “I’ll try and talk to her.”

“Don’t try, Zuko, do,” Iroh chuckled. 

“Are you quoting Yoda at me, Uncle?” Zuko felt himself starting to laugh. Uncle Iroh was wise, but it was always funny to hear him draw inspiration from others. 

“Perhaps I am,” Iroh said. “Now, go speak to Katara. And I’d like to meet her one day.”

“I would love you to meet her as well,” Zuko told him. “Good bye, Uncle.”

“Good bye, nephew. And good luck.”

Zuko hung up the phone. He sat where he was a little longer, trying to hype himself up. Sokka and Aang were still out, so he had plenty of time to speak to Katara. It was now or never.

Getting up, he went to Katara’s room, gently knocking on her door. 

“Come in,” he heard her call through the door. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted with Fleetwood Mac’s  _ Landslide _ . Katara was lying on her bed, facing him, a pillow held tightly in her arms. 

“Can we talk?” Zuko asked her, not moving away from the door. If she said she wasn’t ready, he was more than willing to wait until she was. 

Katara nodded slowly, wiping at her nose. He just noticed she’d been crying. 

Slowly, he went over to her bed, sitting on the edge by her. She made no motion to sit up. 

“I’m really sorry about everything,” Zuko said. “I shouldn’t have said any of that. It was stupid and hurtful and just all a big lie.”

“Well, I’m sorry too,” Katara told him, finally sitting up. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he replied. 

“I pushed you when I shouldn’t have,” Katara stated. “That wasn’t fair.”

“Can we agree we were both being assholes then?” 

Zuko watched as Katara gave the tiniest of smiles. She nodded. 

“We have to be adults,” Zuko continued.

“Yeah, we’re not in middle school anymore,” Katara agreed. 

“When you asked me if that kiss meant anything… I was lying when I said it didn’t,” Zuko began, taking a shaky breath. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while now.”

“It meant something to me too, Zuko,” Katara replied, hugging the pillow tighter. “You kissed me hard, dude. That was passionate.”

“I know,” Zuko sighed. “Like I said, it’s been a long time coming.”

“So what does this mean for us?” Katara asked him. “Because, Zuko, I really like what we have.”

“I like what we have too, Katara,” he stated. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” 

“I care about you so much, and if anything happened between us and something went wrong…” Katara trailer off, unable to finish her thought. 

“Listen, I think we need to just put out there that we’re two roommates, who happen to be best friends, who also happen to be extremely attracted to each other,” Zuko said. “Easy.”

“Easier said than done,” Katara replied, finally giving him a real smile. “But yeah, I think that sounds good.”

“So, what now?” Zuko asked. “We just continue on like nothing happened?”

“Zuko, something happened. It’s out there. But we can continue on with our lives, just as you said,” Katara told him. 

“Okay, deal,” Zuko agreed. 

“Deal,” Katara said. She finally let go of the pillow, placing it next to her on the bed. It was then Zuko noticed that  _ Landslide  _ was still playing. 

“Interesting choice,” Zuko teased.

Katara grabbed her phone, pressing pause. “It’s my go to song for when I’m upset, leave me alone.” 

“Mine’s Bastille’s  _ Weight of Living _ ,” Zuko told her. “Both parts one and two.”

“I like your style,” Katara replied. “Want something to eat?”

“Sure, what are we making?” 

They both got off the bed, making their way to the kitchen. Last night happened, there was no way around it, but at least they can both finally admit how they feel about each other. That’s all that matters right?

* * *

Sokka and Aang were not the type of guys to make two trips to bring in the groceries. That’s why, when they went shopping, they only got the essentials. This still turned out to be more bags than they wanted, but at least they didn’t have to take two trips. 

“I swear, if someone doesn’t fix that damn elevator,” Sokka stated through gritted teeth, “I’ll kick someone’s ass.”

“Sokka, stop being an idiot,” Aang replied, easily lifting the bags on his arms. 

They trudged up the stairs, finally reaching the fourth floor. Luckily, the door to 4D was unlocked, so there was no need to fiddle with the key. 

When they opened the door, neither of them were expecting to see Katara and Zuko sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, laughing with each other. Empty plates were sitting in front of them.

“Maybe he’s been taking Yoda quotes the whole time I’ve known him,” Zuko was saying, Katara laughing and wiping a tear from her eye. 

“That would be so funny,” Katara replied. 

Sokka cleared his throat. Zuko looked up and Katara turned around spotting them.

“Hey! You guys went grocery shopping!” Katara stated. 

“Yep! Mind helping us?” Aang said, dragging his bags to the kitchen. 

“Sure,” Zuko replied, grabbing his and Katara’s plates. 

He put the plates in the sink and he and Katara began helping Sokka and Aang unpack and put the groceries away. At one point, Sokka caught Zuko’s eye and gave him a questioning look:  _ are you two good now? _ Zuko smiled and gave Sokka a thumbs up:  _ yes, we’re okay _ . 

Later that night, when Zuko and Katara both retreated to their respective rooms, Sokka and Aang sat in the living room, trying to figure out what exactly they should do.

“They seem fine,” Aang stated, giving Appa a belly rub. “Do we say something?”

“Best thing we can do is not interfere,” Sokka told him. “At least, that’s what Suki told me.”

Aang shrugged, but agreed with Sokka. He was never one for getting involved in drama, especially drama between his roommates. Then again, Aang was in the middle of the whole Sokka and Suki debacle, so maybe he did enjoy the drama.

“Since Zuko is probably asleep, want to play Mario Kart with me?” Aang asked Sokka, already getting up and turning on the Playstation. 

“Oh, you’re on, little buddy,” Sokka replied, grabbing two controllers and handing one to Aang. 

They sat back, eyes on the screen. While Zuko and Katara were having deep existential crises the equivalent of seventh graders, Sokka and Aang were acting exactly their ages, thank you very much. As fully grown adults who live with three other people do. 


	12. Parking Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sokka discovers a parking spot in the parking garage under the loft, things become tense when Sokka and Katara ask Zuko to be their 'swing vote' (aka choose the person most deserving of the spot). Aang somehow gets to know Ty Lee a bit better, Sokka and Suki take a step in their relationship, and Zuko and Katara are still trying to figure out what to do about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone said, one step forward, two steps back, OOPS. Again, slow burn for a reason ;)

It had been almost a full week since Zuko kissed Katara. As they agreed, they acted civil towards each other, acknowledging what happened, but still tiptoeing around the ‘what are we?’ talk that will happen inevitably. Everyone else remained supportive of their decision, albeit they were all still a bit confused.

“So, I ran into Haru at work the other day,” Katara said early Saturday morning. She and Zuko continued their breakfast tradition, something they both cherished. 

“Oh, yeah?” Zuko replied, lifting his eyebrow at her. “And how was it?”

“Zuko, he has this  _ awful  _ mustache,” Katara replied, snickering. “It’s bad, Zuko, it’s so bad.”

Zuko started laughing. “Oh, man, poor Haru.”

“He told me his students hate it! He said they’re being a bunch of bullies!” Katara exclaimed, causing Zuko to laugh even harder. “Middle schoolers are mean!”

“Trust me, I remember,” Zuko said, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. “So, what, is he going to shave it?”

“Oh, no way,” Katara stated, “he’s going to stick it out. Can’t let the kids win! Though when  _ I  _ told him maybe he should shave it, he did consider.”

“Of  _ course  _ he did,” Zuko said. “So, you like a clean shaven guy, huh?”

Katara looked at Zuko. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, which he was now rubbing absentmindedly. Unlike Haru, the bit of facial hair suited Zuko. Actually, it fit him very well. She caught herself staring too long and looked away.

“Depends on the guy,” she finally answered, feeling herself go hot. 

Though everything was ‘normal’ between them, Katara still found herself staring longingly at Zuko whenever he wasn’t paying attention. She knew everything would be easier if they just remained friends, especially since they were worried they might ruin their friendship. It just meant too much to both of them, and the risks were too great. Then again, what’s life without a little risk?

Katara was about to open her mouth when Sokka came in bursting through the front door. He had spent the night at Suki’s.

“Spot!” he yelled, breathing heavily. “There’s a spot!”

Zuko and Katara stared at him, confusion written on both of their faces. 

“Sokka, buddy, have you been hitting the cactus juice?” Zuko asked him, shaking his head. 

“No! There’s a parking spot!” Sokka explained. “Aang! There’s a spot!”

“What do you mean there’s a parking spot?” Katara asked, glancing at Zuko who just shrugged. 

“In the parking garage! I was down there helping an old lady with her groceries, and I saw it!” Sokka exclaimed. 

Aang came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. “What?”

“Ugh! Come on!” Sokka said, already turning around and walking out. 

The other three looked at each other and then down at their clothes. Each one of them were in their pajamas. 

Sokka stuck his head back in. “Coming?”

All sighing, Katara, Zuko, and Aang followed Sokka grumbling slightly. They all got looks from their neighbors for what they were wearing, but at this point, they didn’t really care. Whatever Sokka had to show them must be important.

He led them downstairs to the lobby, through a door in the back that none of them noticed, and down the stairs to a parking garage. There, they followed Sokka down four rows of cars before he finally stopped them in front of a spot clearly marked ‘4D’.

“Huh, would you look at that,” Zuko said, crossing his arms and staring at the spot.

“All these years and we never knew,” Aang added. “But only one?”

“Looks like it,” Sokka said, rubbing his forehead.

“So then who gets it?” Katara asked. “We could share?”

“Well, considering I make the most money, I think I should get it,” Sokka stated, looking at the others.

“All right, that’s five dollars in the jar,” Zuko told Sokka, shaking his head. “Maybe I want it.”

“Zuko, you barely drive,” Aang pointed out. 

“Now that you mention that, Aang,” Katara said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Zuko drive anywhere.”

“Hey, you’re the one who offers to drive me everywhere,” Zuko stated, giving Katara a slight shove. She stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned.

Sokka groaned. “I don’t have time for this dynamic. We need to figure this out.”

“How about we get some clothes on and then talk about this in the loft,” Aang suggested, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. 

“That’s a good idea, Aang,” Katara agreed. 

So they made their way back upstairs to 4D. Once there, each one went to their respective rooms and got changed before meeting back out in the kitchen and sitting around the table. Sokka put the money he owed in the ‘Douchebag Jar’ for his money comment. 

“So we need to figure this out,” Katara stated looking at the others. “How do we do this?”

“Okay, I’ll be honest,” Aang said, “I don’t need the spot. I walk everywhere anyways, so there’s no need for me to have it.”

“Great!” Sokka exclaimed, clapping Aang on the back. He looked at Zuko. “What about you, buddy?”

“Aang and Katara had a point,” Zuko relented. “I don’t drive, and when I do, it’s easier to have my car parked outside.”

“So it’s just you and me, big brother,” Katara said, staring at Sokka. 

They stated each other down, neither one moving. 

“Ah, what happens now?” Aang asked them, looking back and forth between the siblings.

“My sister and I would probably get into a fist fight,” Zuko replied. “I don’t know how Sokka and Katara fight. I’ve never actually seen them fight.”

“Me either,” Aang said. “Won’t lie, kind of nervous.”

“Should we call Suki?” Zuko asked.

“No!” exclaimed Sokka and Katara in unison, finally breaking eye contact and glaring at Zuko. 

“You know what, I’m tapping out,” Aang stated, standing up. “This has been great, but I’m not dealing with squabbling siblings.”

“But, Aang, you’re the peacekeeper!” Zuko told him. “Help me!”

“Nope,” Aang replied, giving Zuko a goofy smile. “Good luck!”

With that, Aang called for Appa and got him in his harness. With a wave, he walked out of the loft.

“And then there were three,” Sokka smirked. “I have an excellent idea.”

“Let’s hear it,” Katara told him, leaning on her chair and crossing her arms.

“Well,  _ I  _ want the parking spot and  _ Katara  _ wants the parking spot,” Sokka explained, “which makes a vote for each of us. That makes Zuko the swing vote.”

Zuko’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”

“Ah, so we have Zuko choose who gets the spot?” Katara asked, nodding in agreement. “I like it.”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Zuko stated as the siblings stared at him. 

“So, who’s it gonna be?” Katara asked, batting her eyelashes at Zuko.

“Yeah, man, who?” Sokka said.

“I, uh, well, you see,” Zuko stuttered. “I gotta go… do a thing.”

Zuko shot up out of his seat and basically ran into his room, Sokka and Katara staring after him.

“I’m getting that spot!” Sokka and Katara exclaimed at the same time. When they realized what they each said, they went, “No you’re not!”

“What makes you think Zuko is going to choose you?” Sokka asked Katara, glaring at her.

“Hm, let’s see,” Katara stated, pretending to think. “Boobs, butt, eyes, hair, and he’s kissed me not you.”

“Now who’s sexist!” Sokka yelled, standing up. “Well, I’ve known him longer!”

“Well, may the best sibling win,” Katara said, holding her hand out which Sokka shook.

“You’re on,” Sokka told her.

They released hands and then each went to their respective rooms. They would do anything they could to win that parking spot. 

* * *

While his roommates were fighting amongst themselves, Aang and Appa went on a walk around the different neighborhoods around the loft. Usually, when he was feeling tired, Aang would go to one of his favorite local coffee shops to try a new flavor of coffee. Today was one of those days.

Walking into the shop, the staff working all greeted him. Of course, everyone knew who Aang was, and they all adored Appa.

“Hey, man,” Aang greeted the cashier. “What do you recommend today?”

“I suggest the sweet vanilla cream cold brew,” the cashier said, grinning at Aang. 

“I’ll take it!” Aang replied, pulling out his wallet.

“Sounds good,” the cashier replied, grabbing a cup. “A water for Appa?”

Aang nodded and paid for his drink. He waited patiently for his coffee and the water for Appa before making his way back outside to sit at a table. 

Appa sat down next to his chair, lapping the water happily from the cup. Aang pulled out his phone to scroll through his news apps. Though he liked playing video games and he was a bit more obsessed with his pets than most people, Aang did pride himself on being a somewhat functioning adult. His phone pinged with an email form work, asking if he would mind fixing the current pamphlets sitting on the front desk. He sent his confirmation, then continued scrolling.

“Aang?” came a voice from next to him. “It’s Aang right?”

Aang looked up to see Ty Lee standing next to him, a cheerful smile on his face. 

“It is you!” she stated, clapping her hands. “Hi!"

“Oh, hi, Ty Lee,” Aang replied, standing up. Once he was up, Ty Lee threw her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back hesitantly. “Nice to see you.”

She let go of him, looking up at him excitedly. “How are you?”

“Fine, just taking Appa for a walk,” Aang told her, motioning towards Appa who was now playing with the cup. 

“Fun! Let me order my tea and I’ll join you!” Ty Lee exclaimed, already walking away. 

Aang blinked at her, watching as she walked away. He wasn’t expecting anyone to join him, but he guessed he appreciated the company. He looked down at Appa as he sat down; Appa looked up at him as if to say ‘enjoy it, man’.

Ty Lee came back five minutes later, peach tea lemonade in hand. She sat in the chair across from Aang, looking at him expectantly. 

“So, how’s life?” Ty Lee asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“Not too bad,” Aang replied. “Working for Suki has been awesome. My roommates are currently fighting over a parking spot.”

Ty Lee laughed, causing Aang to miss his mouth when he went to take a sip from his straw. 

“Always something,” Aang added, hoping Ty Lee didn’t notice his mess up. 

“Man, I can’t imagine living with all those people!” Ty Lee exclaimed. “Suki is enough. Then again, Sokka is almost always over, so I guess I have a third roommate.”

“Ouch, sorry about that. Sokka is a lot to handle,” Aang told her. 

Ty Lee laughed again. “I love Sokka! He’s so good for Suki!”

“Guess you’re right,” Aang agreed. “Anyways, what’s going on with you?”

Ty Lee told him all about her upcoming modeling gig, the date she went one last night that apparently ended horribly, and the new TV show she just started. For some reason, Aang found himself absolutely enchanted by her. He found himself wondering how Katara would react if he asked Ty Lee if she would like to get dinner with him. Would she be mad? She reacted well to Sokka and Suki, but then again, they were her brother and her best friend. Maybe he shouldn’t risk it.

“Oh shoot,” Ty Lee stated, looking at the time on her phone. “I need to skedaddle.”

“Oh, uh, okay, sure,” Aang replied, blinking away his surprise. 

“I told one of my modeling friends I would help her out,” Ty Lee explained, even though Aang didn’t ask. “This was fun!”

“Yeah, we can do this again sometime,” Aang said nonchalantly, trying to lower his voice so he doesn’t sound too hopeful.

“I would love to!” Ty Lee replied. She pulled her phone out and handed it to Aang. “I don’t think I have your number, go ahead and add it!”

Aang took the phone and quickly added his number. As he handed the phone back to Ty Lee, their fingers brushed lightly. Ty Lee grinned. 

“I’ll text you!” she told him. Ty Lee waved and walked away.

Sighing, Aang looked down at Appa. “Am I crazy?”

Appa blinked.

“Glad you think so,” Aang replied as if Appa answered him. 

His phone buzzed, a text from Ty Lee telling Aang it was her. Aang felt himself go red. 

* * *

Zuko was sitting on his bed, laptop open. His manager texted him asking him to check his email. Apparently, he was having trouble with the schedule once again and Zuko had to fix it. 

As he typed away, changing the shifts to accommodate everyone’s requests, a knock came at the door. 

“Come in,” Zuko called, not even looking up.

The door opened, Katara walking in. “Heeeeey, Zuko.”

“Mmm?” Zuko hummed, now looking up. He felt a flush creep on his face when he saw what Katara was wearing. She was in a short skirt and one of Zuko’s sweatshirts, which she must have stolen from him. 

She leaned on the door frame, placing a hand on her hip, lifting her chin.

“What’s, uh, what’s going on?” Zuko asked, slowly closing his laptop and staring at Katara.

“I was just wondering,” Katara started, now walking over to Zuko on the bed, “what you were thinking.”

Zuko watched her as she got on his bed, slowly making her way towards him. “Katara, are you trying to seduce me to vote for you?”

“Pft, no!” Katara stated, now next to him, and curling up into him. Zuko bit his lip. 

“Katara, stop,” he said, laughing. “I was planning on voting for you anyways.”

Katara sat up quickly, moving away from Zuko. “Really?!”

“Oh, hey, wait a minute,” Zuko stated. “I liked what was happening here when you  _ were  _ trying to seduce me.”

Katara giggled. “Fine!”

She curled back into him, sliding an arm over his stomach. Zuko smiled down at her and opened his laptop back up.

“Manager being a shit again?” she asked him, looking at the screen.

Zuko nodded. “But you being here as I fix his mistakes will make all this work much better.”

Katara rested her head on his shoulder, watching Zuko type away. “So, how will we tell Sokka?”

“I’ll figure it out,” Zuko replied. “No worries.”

Katara nodded. “Good luck.”

* * *

“He’s going to choose Katara,” Sokka said into the phone, Suki on the other side listening. “I just know it!”

“Sokka, calm down,” Suki replied, sighing. “Does it matter that much?” 

Sokka sighed. No, he guessed it really didn’t matter that much. What mattered to him was that he knew Zuko would choose Katara over him.

“Are you jealous?” Suki teased. 

“Okay, if I say yes, will you judge me?” Sokka asked her.

“I get it,” Suki replied. “He was your friend first, you’ve known him longest, you feel like you’re being replaced.”

“Shit, that’s exactly how it feels,” Sokka replied, mildly impressed with Suki’s reply. 

“Sokka, your sister and I had this conversation a few months ago after you and I got together,” Suki told him. 

“Wait, Katara felt like you were replacing her?” Sokka asked. He never really thought about Katara’s feelings when he and Suki became official. All he knew was that she was supportive of them.

“No,” Suki answered. “We never got to that point. We just talked about how we both felt.”

“Are you telling me I need to talk to Zuko about how I feel about him dating my sister?” Sokka asked Suki, already dreading that conversation. 

Suki just laughed. “If you feel like it would help.”

“Ugh!” Sokka groaned, hitting his forehead. “Whatever, I’ll figure this out. But honestly, I do want that damn spot.”

“Then please go talk to your roommates! I have some angry emails to write,” Suki told him. 

“Thanks, babe! I love you!” Sokka replied. He felt his eyes widen at what he just said. 

He and Suki haven’t said ‘I love you’ to each other yet. To be honest, Sokka had been waiting for the right moment to say it. Suki was silent on the other side.

“Did, uh, did you hang up?” Sokka asked, hopeful she did hang up and miss what he said.

“Nope, still here,” Suki replied. 

Sokka let out a breath. “Uh, well…”

“Love you too, you big idiot,” Suki replied, giggling a bit. 

“Really! Oh thank goodness,” Sokka sighed happily. “Kay, well, have fun emailing stupid men! Love you!”

“Love you too,” Suki repeated, still giggling. “See you later!”

They hung up, Sokka grinning to himself ear to ear. Even though he wanted to say ‘I love you’ differently, he was happy with how it turned out. 

Getting up, Sokka decided that nothing was going to bother him for the rest of the day. Making his way to Zuko’s room, he told himself that whatever Zuko decided, he was not going to get upset.

Opening Zuko’s bedroom door, Sokka said, “Hey, Zuko, have you made your-”

Sokka stopped at the door, staring at the scene in front of him. Zuko was lying on his bed, still typing away, Katara curled up into him, arm resting on Zuko’s stomach, head resting on his shoulder.

“Hey, Sokka,” Zuko greeted, focusing on his work. “Give me one second.”

“He’s working on the schedule for his manager,” Katara explained, looking at Sokka. “I’ve just been keeping him company.”

“Ah, gotcha,” Sokka replied, still staring. He kept repeating to himself that he will not get upset.

“Aaaaand, done,” Zuko said, closing his laptop with finality. He looked up at Sokka. “So, what did you need?”

“Have you made your decision yet?” Sokka asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Oh, yeah, I think Katara deserves the spot,” Zuko told him, wrapping an arm around Katara’s shoulder without thinking.

“Hmm, knew this would happen,” Sokka stated, shaking his head. “I get it.”

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Katara asked him, sitting up and pulling away from Zuko who looked disappointed as she moved. 

“Just, you know, I get it,” Sokka said, feeling himself get angry. “So, uh, why does Katara deserve the spot, Zuko?”

“I mean, she works a lot,” Zuko told him, eyeing Sokka. “She does a lot.”

“I do stuff!” Sokka exclaimed. “And I work a lot too!”

“We could just share it,” Katara sang, giving Sokka an ‘I told you so’ kind of look. 

“But then there’s no winner!” Sokka stated, throwing his hands up. “I’m the oldest!”

“Okay, am I somehow in the middle of a sibling rivalry now?” Zuko asked, looking back and forth between Katara and Sokka. “Because, I don’t like it.”

“No,” Sokka and Katara snapped. 

“Listen, I agree with Katara,” Zuko continued. “Just share the spot. Depending on your work schedules, just figure out who gets it when. How does that sound?” 

Sokka and Katara looked at each other, communicating telepathically. They seemed to have reached an understanding because they both looked at Zuko.

“Deal,” they both said. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Sokka muttered. 

“Guess we can make it work,” Katara added. 

“Great, this has been fun,” Zuko replied. “I need a beer.”

He moved farther away from Katara and got off the bed. Leaving the room, Katara and Sokka looked at each other once again.

“Told you the boobs worked,” Katara smirked, also getting off the bed.

“You’re wearing a giant sweatshirt,” Sokka said, motioning to what Katara was wearing. “How did this work!”

Katara stuck out her tongue and walked out of the room. 

* * *

“I have a bit of a weird question,” Aang said, sitting on Sokka’s bed later that night, watching Sokka type away on his phone.

“Hold on, answering a text from my dad,” Sokka replied, finishing his message. When he was done, he looked up. “Okay, go.”

“So, I ran into Ty Lee while I was walking Appa,” Aang explained, wringing his hands. “We hung out a bit and, uh, I was wondering if it would be weird to ask her dinner?”

Sokka propped his chin on his hands, studying Aang. “Hmm…”

“What?” Aang asked, starting to sweat. “Is it bad?”

“I feel like Suki might be the better person to talk to about this,” Sokka replied. 

“You’re not answering my question!” Aang stated. “Please, Sokka.”

“Maybe even Zuko,” Sokka continued. “He’s known her longest.”

“Sokka!” 

“Okay,  _ fine _ ,” Sokka sighed. “Ty Lee is a really nice girl, but honestly, I feel like she might ruin you.”

“What does that mean?” Aang asked, a bit confused.

“She’s this hot model,” Sokka explained. “She’s got a lot of hot model friends.”

“Does not explain anything,” Aang retorted. 

“Okay, well, she’s sweet, she likes animals, she’s fun to be with,” Sokka stated, counting on his fingers. “You know what, man? Go for it.”

“Really?” Aang asked, beaming. 

“Why not?” Sokka stated, shrugging. “Try it out.”

Aang jumped off the bed. “Thanks, buddy!”

He went to make his way out of Sokka’s room before remembering the parking spot.

“Who got the spot, by the way?” Aang asked, looking at Sokka.

“We’re going to share,” Sokka replied. “Zuko originally chose Katara.”

Aang snorted. “Sounds right.” 

“I know they said they’re just going to remain friends,” Sokka sighed, “but I dunno.”

“Well, whatever they decide, we support them,” Aang said, shrugging. “Right?”

Sokka nodded. “Right. Now they just need to admit their feelings.”

“Are we living with teenagers?” Aang asked, shaking his head and laughing. 

“You’re the one who just asked me if it would be weird to ask Ty Lee out to dinner,” Sokka pointed out.

“You got me there,” Aang replied. “Okay, I’m going to bed. Night, Sokka.”

“Night, Aang,” Sokka said, giving Aang a nod. 

As Aang opened the door to walk out, Sokka heard Katara and Zuko bickering from the kitchen. Aang looked back and rolled his eyes, before finally leaving and closing the door. Sokka honestly might just lock them in a room alone again and see where it takes them.

* * *

Zuko and Katara weren’t arguing over anything specific. They just liked to argue whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“So were you always planning on giving me the spot?” Katara asked him, leaning against the island next to Zuko. They were both in their pajamas, beers in front of them.

“I dunno, maybe,” Zuko replied, shrugging. “I mean, you attempting to seduce me definitely helped your case.”

“Be honest, did that actually work?” Katara was smiling, reaching a hand to stroke Zuko’s arm.

“Listen, when you wear the short skirts, I go crazy,” Zuko stated sarcastically. 

“Oh, come on, is there anything I do that makes you go wild?” Katara asked him.

Zuko looked Katara up and down. Truthfully, there were plenty of things Katara does that drives Zuko absolutely crazy, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to open that can of worms just yet. Then again, with the way Katara was looking at him, he might as well.

“Well, first thing is when you look at me like that,” Zuko stated.

Katara looked smug. “Explain that.”

“Your big blue eyes going all wide, your eyelashes batting like you're a kid asking for candy,” Zuko told her, Katara batting her eyelashes dramatically. 

“Anything else?” she asked, leaning closer to him.

“Mm, the way you always take charge of everything around the loft,” he continued. “When you sit at the bar, your finger circling the top of the cup as you think.”

“That drives you crazy?” Katara asked him, shaking her head. 

“Well, what about me drives you crazy?” he asked her, her hand still slowly going up and down his arm.

“Well, when you’re focusing on your writing or your work,” Katara started, “your forehead kind of creases and it’s so cute. Or when you play video games with Aang, and you get  _ so  _ competitive.”

“I am competitive,” Zuko agreed. “That’s what happens when you grow up with Azula.”

“How sometimes you open up whenever you’re feeling just a little bit vulnerable,” Katara explained, a dreamy look on her face. “Sometimes you have this look on your face that just makes you look so relaxed.”

“So competition and feelings turn you on?” Zuko asked her, ruining the special moment. 

“Zuko, come on,” Katara replied, now giving him a slight shove.

“I like when you listen,” Zuko told her. “Makes me feel seen.”

“I always see you,” she replied, looking him in the eyes.

They stared at each other a bit, Katara’s hand still on Zuko’s arm, the beers long forgotten. 

Zuko leaned down just as Katara slowly lifted herself on her tiptoes. Meeting in the middle, Katara’s arms snaked their way up Zuko’s chest and around his neck, Zuko’s hands on Katara’s waist. As they pressed into each other, Zuko’s hands made their way down Katara’s legs, carefully lifting her up and placing her on the island. But, as she sat, one of the beers was knocked over, spilling over the side.

“Oh, shit,” Zuko stated, pulling away a bit.

“Who cares?” Katara’s lips locked with Zuko’s again.

He moaned happily, Katara now kissing down the length of Zuko’s face, starting with his scar and down to his collarbone. Zuko was about to suggest that they should take this to one of their bedrooms when Sokka’s door opened.

Zuko jumped away from Katara, who then slid off the island knocking over the other beer.

“Damn!” Katara stated, falling into Zuko’s arms.

Sokka stared at them from the open doorway. “Seriously, guys? Put it away.”

“We weren’t doing anything!” Katara stated, pulling away from Zuko and grabbing a paper towel.

“Nothing happened!” Zuko added. 

Sokka squinted, watching Katara clean up the spilled beer, a slight flush on her cheeks.

“I don’t care what happens between you guys,” Sokka told them, “just not in the kitchen.”

“Nothing is happening!” Zuko repeated. Sokka just shook his head, pointed at Zuko as a warning, and went back into his room. 

Katara finished mopping up the beer and threw the soaked paper towel in the trash can under the sink. She turned to Zuko.

“Nothing is happening?” she asked him, hands on her hips.

“I mean, nothing  _ is  _ happening,” Zuko replied. “Right?"

“I don’t know, is something happening?” 

“I thought we agreed to stay friends,” Zuko answered, pinching his nose. 

“Yeah, but you just kissed me!” Katara stated, poking Zuko in the chest. 

“ _ You  _ kissed me back!” Zuko retorted. “ _ You’re  _ the one who asked what made me go crazy!”

“Well, you didn’t need to answer!” Katara exclaimed. 

“But you’re the one flirting!” Zuko said back, his voice starting to raise. “You tell me you want to be friends, and then you flirt with me!”

“You flirt right on back!” Katara told him. “I don’t know what you want!”

“I don’t know what  _ you  _ want!” Zuko yelled. “What do you want, Katara!?”

“I don’t know what I want!” Katara yelled back. “What do  _ you  _ want!?”

Zuko let out an angry breath and walked away towards his room, Katara on his heels.

“Woah, you’re not allowed to avoid this conversation,” Katara stated, wagging her finger at him. 

Zuko turned on his heel and faced Katara; they were standing in the hallway, in front of their rooms. 

“I’m not avoiding! I just can’t figure this out right now!” Zuko exclaimed. “I want  _ everything _ , Katara, but I know we can’t!”

“Why, Zuko, why can’t we do it?” Katara asked him, voice breaking a bit.

“You just- you drive me crazy!” Zuko stated, grabbing his hair. “You’re so passionate and kind and you care  _ so hard _ ! And I’m just me!”

“But that’s what I like about you!” she yelled at him.

“I LOVE YOU BOTH, BUT SHUT UP!” Aang yelled from his room. “GO TO BED!”

Katara and Zuko both hissed at each other and turned around and went into their bedrooms, slamming the doors behind them.

“THANK YOU!” Aang called out.

Not even a minute later, both doors opened as Katara and Zuko made their way out of their respective rooms, meeting in the hallway. Zuko grabbed Katara, pulling her in for a deep kiss, Katara kissing him back hungrily.

“You piss me off,” Zuko told her, when they broke apart.

“You piss  _ me  _ off,” Katara replied. 

They met again, Zuko’s arm wrapped around Katara.

Breaking again, they turned around and went back into their rooms, slamming their doors once and for all.

“OKAY, YOU BOTH SUCK,” Aang yelled out again. 

In her room, Katara went over to her bed, falling into it face first. Stupid, cute, Zuko. He made everything so messy and confusing. What does she do now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote "what's life without a little risk" is 100% a quote from Harry Potter, but I don't remember who said it, so if you could tell me thank u so much.


	13. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara finally go on their first date. Unfortunately, anything that can go wrong, will. Despite the rocky date, both agree that they were just happy to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to this song as you read the end (https://youtu.be/5hzgS9s-tE8).

One Tuesday night, every member of the loft stood in the living room, surrounding one of the end tables, Sokka’s phone attached to the iPhone charger plugged into the wall. 

“So, uh, you done with the charger?” Aang asked, eyes glued to Sokka’s phone. 

Sokka leaned over, clicking on his phone to check the charge. “Nope, I’m at forty seven percent.”

“That’s enough,” Aang stated, now glancing at Sokka. “I’m only on thirteen percent, and I’m waiting for a text from-” 

Aang stopped short, Katara giving him a curious look.

“My… friend,” Aang stuttered. Katara just shrugged. 

“Well, you need to wait,” Sokka told him. 

“You know what, why do we even do this?” Aang asked. 

“It brings us closer together,” Katara stated, echoing Sokka’s words when he first mentioned the idea.

“This is so stupid,” Aang replied.

“Well, it’s working, isn’t it?” Sokka asked, motioning to the three of them all standing there. “We’re bonding.”

“We’re just standing here looking at each other,” Zuko told them, pinching his nose. “I agree with Aang, this is stupid.”

“Thanks, Zuko,” Aang said, giving Sokka a look that said ‘I told you so’. 

“Why don’t we talk about what’s going on in our lives,” Sokka suggested. “I’ll go first. Suki and I went to this really fancy restaurant the other day, and the waiter accidentally tripped and spilled expensive wine all over a super important customer.”

The others groaned. 

“That’s it,” Aang stated, walking over to the charger and unplugging Sokka’s phone. “I need this.”

Aang then unplugged the charger from the wall, Sokka gasping from behind him. 

“No! No way!” Sokka exclaimed, following Aang who ran out of the room, the charger held tightly in his hand. “Get back here!”

Katara and Zuko laughed as they watched Sokka run after Aang shouting indignantly. 

“I don’t even use this charger,” Katara said, laughter starting to die down. “I have, like, three in my room.” 

“My phone doesn’t even fit that charger,” Zuko told her, pulling out his phone and showing it to her. 

“What idiots,” Katara exclaimed. 

“Idiots indeed,” Zuko agreed.

When they calmed down, they stood there awkwardly, Zuko fiddling with his phone in his hands. Katara glanced down at her feet, not sure what to do. 

“So, uh, what now?” Zuko asked, sliding his phone back in his pocket.

Katara looked up. “I dunno, what were you thinking?”

“Well, we are alone,” Zuko told her, hand out to show her the room. “We could make out.”

“I do enjoy that plan,” Katara replied happily.

As they took a step forward, Zuko’s hand sliding around Katara’s waist, Sokka came back stomping into the room and sitting on the couch angrily. He completely ignored Zuko and Katara’s gasps of surprise as they jumped away from each other.

“Katara, I need one of your chargers,” Sokka said, looking at her. 

“Don’t know what you mean,” she muttered, looking back down at her feet.

“Sis, I wasn’t born yesterday,” Sokka stated. “Please?”

Katara rolled her eyes, exchanging a glance with Zuko, but stalked out of the living towards her room. Zuko stood in the middle of the living room anxiously, not sure what to do.

“Did I interrupt something?” Sokka asked, cocking an eyebrow at Zuko. 

“Not really,” Zuko replied with a shrug. 

“Hey, crazy idea here,” Sokka said, leaning back and crossing his ankle on his knee, “but why don’t you, I dunno, ask her on a date?”

Zuko looked at Sokka, surprised. Out of everyone, Zuko was sure Sokka would be the one who disapproved of Zuko asking Katara out. 

“You don’t care?” Zuko asked him.

“Why would I care? As long as you guys are happy, then whatever. You already live together, so you get to avoid the whole ‘your house or mine’ talk.”

Zuko considered what Sokka told him. Despite the fact that a month ago, Katara and Zuko agreed they would only remain friends, that agreement was not working out very well. He had been thinking of Katara more often than not, and he was sure Katara was thinking of him too. Would it be worth seeing if she’d like to get dinner?

Katara came back in the room, phone charger in hand. She handed it to Sokka, who took it eagerly. 

“Ah, thanks, Katara!” Sokka exclaimed, now standing up. “I’m going to my room. No one bother me, I have phone calls to make.”

“Tell Suki I say hi!” Katara exclaimed as Sokka walked to his room. He flipped her off in response. 

Zuko snickered at Sokka’s reaction then turned to Katara. “Hey, uh, I have a weird question.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Katara asked, sitting on the couch and picking up the remote.

“Would you… wanna get food?” Zuko asked, wincing at how pathetic he sounded.

“Dinner? Right now?” Katara raised her eyebrows.

“No, no, another night,” Zuko told her, Katara growing more confused. 

“Grab dinner another night?” Katara shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “Zuko, are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

“Well, I might be,” Zuko replied, feeling his neck starting to flush into his cheeks. “But, uh, only if you want to?”

Katara laughed. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Great! Okay, awesome!” Zuko exclaimed, shoulders untensing. “Uh, I have Friday off for once, want to go then?”

“Sure,” Katara replied, still smiling. “Until then, I was planning on watching more ‘SVU’ reruns. You in?”

“Hell yeah, I am,” Zuko replied, sitting down next to her and throwing an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her in closer to him, her head resting on his chest as she flicked through the channels. 

Everything was going well. Hopefully, everything continues to go well. 

* * *

Friday afternoon found Zuko standing in front of his open closet, staring at the clothes that were piled in there. All Zuko wore were flannels and T-shirts. Occasionally, if he was feeling extra spicy, a button down shirt. All of his pants were jeans or khakis, which he usually saved for working at the bar. Living with Sokka, one would expect Zuko to have some sort of style, but Sokka deemed him hopeless years ago. 

Katara had seen Zuko at his absolute worst, so he felt like he had to dress nice for her. The saying is ‘if you can’t handle me at my worst, then you can’t handle me at my best’, but for Zuko it was the opposite. Katara could handle Zuko at his worst, so now he needs to prove he even  _ has  _ a best. 

Sighing, he shifted through his different flannels, wondering if there was one nice enough he could wear. Then again, it’s practically April, should he even wear a flannel? What about the button down shirt? Will Katara even care about how he looks?

Just as he was about to have another existential crisis, he heard the front door open. He went out to the hallway, Sokka dropping his bag on the floor, and taking off his shoes.

“Hey, uh, Sokka, can I get some help?” Zuko asked, groaning inwardly.

“Sure, what’s up?” Sokka asked, making his way to the fridge and grabbing a beer. He opened it and took a swig, looking at Zuko. 

“So, uh, all I own are flannels and khakis,” Zuko explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you have something I could borrow?”

“Wait, for what?” Sokka asked, taking another swig of beer and raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, uh, your sister and I are going to dinner,” Zuko replied, flushing once again. “As, like, a date.”

“Oh, finally!” Sokka exclaimed. “All right, follow me.”

Sokka led Zuko to his room, opening his closet.

“What are you thinking?” Sokka asked Zuko, looking at him.

“Dude, I have no idea,” Zuko replied. “I just want to look nice.”

Sokka studied Zuko a bit. “You know what? No. I was going to let you borrow something, but I decided against that.”

“What? Why?” Zuko exclaimed. He pointed to Sokka’s closet. “You have so many clothes! Just let me borrow something!”

“Zuko, do you really think Katara cares about what you wear?” Sokka asked him. “Katara agreed to go to dinner with you. I think she’s fine.”

“How do you know?” Zuko asked stubbornly. 

“Because I’m her brother,” Sokka replied. “I know my sister.” 

“How did you and Suki start?” 

“Remember that day we arm wrestled at the bar?” Sokka asked, a dreamy look on his face.

Zuko nodded, somewhat confused as to what that had to do with anything.

“I mean, we started talking a lot, and then we all went back to the loft. Suki was supposed to leave when Katara went to bed, but we continued talking,” Sokka sighed happily. “And, uh, put the pieces together.”

“But, like, it was just sex?” Zuko asked, Sokka taking another drink of beer.

“Well, to begin with,” Sokka said. “But, we developed feelings and we talked it out and here we are now.”

“And you love her?”

Sokka smiled. “Yeah, I do. And before you ask, yes, I told her I loved her.”

Zuko sighed. “Well, I guess you’re right.”

“Have I ever steered you wrong in the ten years I’ve known you?” 

“No, I guess not,” Zuko replied, giving Sokka a smirk. “Thanks, man.”

“Listen, I’m happy for you guys,” Sokka told him. “But, I need to give you the older brother talk.”

Zuko groaned.

“Treat her right,” Sokka said. “If something bothers you, tell her. Be there for her.”

“Weirdly enough, these are all things I already do,” Zuko replied.

Sokka laughed. “I know, but the point stands. Also, if you hurt her, I don’t care that you're my best friend, I will kill you in your sleep.”

Zuko laughed along with Sokka. “Okay, I get it. Thanks for this.”

“Any time,” Sokka said, grinning. “Oh, by the way, our dad is visiting tomorrow. Katara doesn’t know, but I wanted to give you the heads up.”

“Great, I’ll totally handle that secret,” Zuko replied, rolling his eyes. Everyone knows Zuko is terrible with secrets, but to be fair, with everything going on, he might forget.

* * *

Katara was nervous about her and Zuko’s official first date. She absolutely  _ hated _ first dates. Who didn’t? There was all of that getting to know each other and stunted conversation as you try and navigate each other’s thoughts and feelings. Then again, there won’t be any of that with Zuko, will there? They already knew mostly everything about each other. There won’t be any getting to know you icebreakers, or trying to figure out each other's feelings. Katara should be grateful for this, right?

While she knew Zuko well enough, she felt like she should at least work to impress him. Then again, what if she goes all out and Zuko doesn’t. Katara hated to overthink, and she really did not want to ruin what she had with Zuko.

Not even caring, she went across the hall to Zuko’s room knocking on the door. He opened the door; he was shirtless, but wearing a pair of jeans, his shaggy hair wet.

“Hey, uh, question, uh,” Katara stammered, “where are we going tonight?”

“Mildly nice restaurant that doesn’t care about what you wear,” Zuko answered, shrugging. “At least, I hope that’s the vibe. I made a reservation for 7:00.”

“Great, okay, perfect,” Katara said, giving him a thumbs up. “Narrows it down.”

“Happy to be of service,” Zuko replied. “I’ll see you in a few?”

“Yes you will.” Katara went back to her bedroom. Nice jeans and a top will have to do. 

At 6:30, Katara and Zuko made their way down to Katara’s car parked in the parking garage. 

“So I see the spot works,” Zuko said, getting into the car. 

“Honestly, amazing,” Katara replied, grinning. “My brother and I just switch off every other day, it’s really not as big of a deal as we made it out to be.”

“I mean I know it wasn’t!” Zuko told her, turning to face her completely. Katara went for a casual look, but Zuko thought she looked beautiful. 

Katara grinned and looked behind her, backing out of the spot slowly. Once out of the spot, she made her way out of the garage en route to the restaurant Zuko chose. 

As she drove, Katara told Zuko all about her day at work. With the end of the school year approaching, Katara was now visiting local elementary schools in town to test students for services. According to Katara, one of the elementary schools was looking for another OT and offered Katara a position. 

“You going to take it?” Zuko asked her.

“I think so! I love my middle schoolers, but I don’t have as many kids needing services,” Katara told him. “Plus, I think I like working with younger kids better.”

“That’s great!” 

“So what have you done today?” Katara asked him.

“Believe it or not, I took Appa for a walk today,” Zuko replied. 

“Really? How was that?”

“So apparently, Appa was tired this morning when Aang went to take him out,” Zuko explained. “Aang then texted me asking me to either take him to pee or for a long walk. Guess what Appa wanted?”

Katara laughed. “A long walk?”

“A long walk,” Zuko repeated. “I think we did about three miles. I’m done for the week.” 

Just as Katara was about to open her mouth to tease Zuko some more, a flash of blue and red lit up behind them. Katara’s eyes went wide as she looked at Zuko, anxiety written all over her face.

“Pull over,” Zuko told her, “it’ll be okay.”

Katara nodded and did as she was told, keeping her hands on the wheel. 

“I’ve never been pulled over before,” she whispered to Zuko as the officer walked over.

“Hello, ma’am,” the officer said, bending down and peering at Katara through the window. 

“Hello, sir,” Katara muttered back, eyes forward. 

“Just wanted to let you know that your taillight is out,” the officer told her. 

Katara blinked, then looked at the officer. “It is?”

The officer nodded.

“So, uh, am I going to get a ticket?” Katara asked, eyes welling with tears. “I’ve never gotten a ticket before, I can’t have this on my record."

“Oh, uh,” the officer said, glancing at Zuko who now put a comforting hand on Katara’s arm. “No, no ticket. But get that light fixed within the next month, okay?”

Katara sniffed and nodded. “Oh-okay, yes sir.”

The officer gently hit his hand at the window opening. “Great. Drive safe and get that light fixed."

As he walked away, Katara wiped her eyes and looked at Zuko, grinning slightly. 

“That was impressive,” Zuko told her as she pulled away from the curb. 

“Never done that before,” Katara replied, shrugging. “Can’t believe it worked.”

She continued to the restaurant, parking across the street for street parking. Zuko got out first, walking around the car to open Katara’s door.

“Oh, Zuko,” Katara said, taking the hand Zuko offered her, “you don’t need to."

Zuko shrugged. “But I want to.”

Katara kissed his cheek when she got out. He was about to lead her across the street, when a flash of blue and red lit up again. They exchanged surprise glances as the same officer who pulled Katara over pulled up behind them, opening his window.

“Hey, no jaywalking,” the officer stated firmly. 

Katara and Zuko glanced down at the street, looking for the crosswalk. Zuko looked left, the crosswalk not even ten feet away. 

Zuko pointed at it. “I mean, it’s right there.”

“I’m going to have to give you a ticket,” the officer said, pulling out a ticket and giving it to Zuko.

“You know what, it’s fine,” Zuko said, taking the ticket from the officer. 

“Right, it happens,” Katara agreed.

Zuko glanced down at the ticket, anger quickly taking over. “THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS?”

“WHAT?!” Katara exclaimed, grabbing the ticket from Zuko and glaring at it.

“Oh, yeah, the fine went up,” the officer stated, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Zuko balled his fists and took a calming breath. “You know what, this is fine. We’re fine. Katara, let’s just get to the crosswalk and thank this man for doing his job.”

Katara opened her mouth to retort, but Zuko stopped her. She pursed her lips and looked at the officer. The officer gave her a nod as Zuko grabbed her arm and dragged her to the crosswalk. Katara slipped the ticket into Zuko’s pocket.

They reached the door of the restaurant, Zuko opening the door for Katara.

“Whatever, this is a bumpy start,” Katara said as they walked up to the hostess. “But everything else will be better.”

“Right,” Zuko answered. He looked at the hostess and gave his name.

She looked down at her list, then glanced up at Zuko. “Sorry, you were late so we gave your table away.”

“You-you what?” Zuko asked, looking at the time on the watch he decided to wear. 7:06.

“Yeah, we called you at 7:00, you weren’t here,” the hostess explained, nodding gravely. “So, no table.”

Katara opened her mouth then closed it again. Zuko stared at the hostess, trying not to blow up.

“It’s a two hour wait,” the hostess offered. 

“Wow, no,” Katara stated. “Zuko, we can go somewhere else.”

Zuko grabbed Katara’s hand in agreement, leading her out to the street. They purposely found the crosswalk and made their way to Katara’s car.

“Katara, I am so sorry,” Zuko said once they were in Katara’s car. “This is awful.”

Katara smiled at him, stifling laughter. “Honestly, Zuko, it’s fine. I can’t think of anything more…  _ us _ .”

“Really?” he asked her. 

She nodded. “Yeah. I know a good place a few blocks away. Want to try that?”

“Yeah, okay,” Zuko agreed. 

Before she pulled away from the curb, she reached over and took Zuko’s hand in hers. Zuko squeezed it. He watched her as she drove with one hand, her eyes totally focused on the road. He couldn’t help but admire her. Despite the fact that their date started off rocky, she was still happy to be with him and even keep the date going. Zuko had never been so sure when starting relationships, but with Katara, everything just felt right. No matter what happened, she was always constant. 

Katara parked the car and looked at Zuko expectantly. They were at a more casual restaurant with outdoor seating.

“We can sit outside?” Katara suggested.

“Perfect,” Zuko replied.

They got out of the car, making their way inside. Luckily, there was no wait and they were seated outside on the patio right away. Both ordered beers and they looked at each other while they waited. 

“So, first dates are the worst,” Katara stated, scrunching her nose.

“Right! Terrible!” Zuko agreed. “So much work. I don’t want to get to know you, I just  _ want  _ to know you.”

“But we already know everything about each other!” Katara stated, pointing at Zuko. “Loophole!”

“You’re right there!” Zuko replied, laughing. “Okay, let’s try and see if there’s anything we don’t know about each other.”

“Favorite animal?” Katara asked. The waitress came back and dropped off their beers. 

“Oh, uh,” Zuko thought, thanking the waitress as she gave them time to figure out food. 

“Come on, Zuko, you have to have one,” Katara teased.

“Can I have two?” Katara nodded. “Okay, I love turtles and I love ducks.”

“Really?” Katara asked, biting her lip from laughter. “Never would have pegged you as a cute animal type.”

“Okay, but have you seen a baby duck?! They’re so fluffy, Katara.” 

Katara started laughing. Zuko took a drink of his beer as he watched her, adoring every moment of her laugh.

“Want to know mine?” Katara asked. When Zuko nodded, she said, “Penguins.”

“You know what, that makes sense,” Zuko replied. “Cute like you.”

Katara flushed. “Hey, now.”

“Okay, ready, new question. You can only choose one character to play in Super Smash Bros. Who is it?”

“Kirby!” Katara exclaimed. “Easy!”

“Out of everyone, you choose  _ Kirby _ ?” Zuko asked, pretending to be offended. “You move stealer!”

Katara laughed again. The waitress came back and they put in their order, before continuing their conversation. Surprisingly, there was plenty of information they didn’t know about each other. Zuko didn’t know that Katara sometimes read three different books at a time because she forgot she was reading the other two. Katara didn’t know that Zuko once came first in a spelling bee in middle school. Zuko also somehow ended up telling Katara more about his uncle, which she found interesting. 

“I still need to meet him,” Katara said, now eating the food sitting in front of her. 

“You really do,” Zuko agreed. “He lives right outside the city, maybe we can meet him somewhere.” 

“Sounds great,” Katara replied, smiling.

Just as Zuko was about to say how the date really turned around, he spotted Haru and another woman walking onto the patio.

“What?” Katara asked, spotting the look on Zuko’s face.

“Well, uh, it’s-” Zuko stuttered, but Haru ended up walking up to the table.

“Hey, guys!” Haru exclaimed, Katara looked up at him, surprised.

“Haru! Hi!” Katara stated, standing up and giving him an awkward hug. “So good to see you.”

“You as well,” Haru replied warmly as Katara let go. “This is my girlfriend Ming.”

Ming gave a small wave of hello. 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Katara said, Zuko giving her a slight nod. 

“So, you two huh?” Haru asked, looking back and forth between Katara and Zuko. 

Zuko was starting to hate Haru and his mustache. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean you two were always close,” Haru explained, shrugging. “It makes sense.”

Zuko and Katara glanced at each other.

“You two are so passionate, too,” Haru continued, now looking at Ming. “Seriously, I once watched them argue about who left the last plate in the sink. It was wild.”

“Hey, we’re in the middle of something,” Zuko finally said, motioning towards him and Katara. “But it was nice to see you.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, sure,” Haru replied. “Good to see you guys! Hope it works out!”

They both watched as Haru and Ming walked away. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Katara asked, glaring at Haru’s back. “‘I hope it works out’. Sounds so ominous.”

“Like, what, he thinks we won’t work?” Zuko replied, shaking his head. “Right, okay.”

“Yeah, we’re going to work out! Even if we do sometimes argue over stupid shit!” 

“Exactly, yeah!” Zuko stated. He stopped and thought about it a bit. They did argue often. They also still haven’t actually made themselves official. 

“We will, right?” Katara asked, interrupting Zuko’s thoughts.

“I really hope so,” Zuko told her.

Now they sat quietly, each picking at the remainder of their food. Haru’s comment was bothering both of them, but neither would admit it. 

“Want to just head to the bar?” Katara asked him, looking up. “Get drinks and finish this night out?”

“I’m in,” Zuko agreed, finding the waitress and getting the check.

* * *

Walking into the bar, they spotted Suki and Sokka sitting at one of the booths.

“Want to bother them?” Katara asked. Zuko nodded in agreement.

As they approached, Sokka looked up, giving them a look. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Sokka asked them.

“Just finishing the night,” Katara replied.

“Sokka, let me get us another drink,” Suki said, already getting up. “Katara, come with me.”

Suki grabbed Katara’s arm, dragging her to the bar where she got Pipsqueak’s attention. 

“What?” Katara asked. 

“Okay, the last time you ‘finished the night at the bar’, the date was bad,” Suki replied. 

“The date started off really rocky,” Katara told her. “I got pulled over, we got a fine for jaywalking-”

“What?” Suki asked, blinking. 

“Then our table was given away,” Katara continued, ignoring Suki’s look of surprise. “So we went somewhere else, where we ran into my ex!”

“Katara, holy shit,” Suki replied, mouth open. 

“Want to know something though?”

Suki nodded.

“I had so much fun,” Katara stated, smiling. “I wouldn’t change any of it.”

“Babe, that’s great,” Suki replied, giving Katara’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“And the only reason I offered up the bar was because it’s somewhere we’re both comfortable,” Katara explained, looking over at the booth where Zuko and Sokka were having an intense conversation. 

Suki glanced at the two boys too. “They’re both pretty great, huh?”

“Yeah, they are,” Katara agreed. She gave Suki a poke. “Hey, do you love my brother?”

Suki didn’t look away from Sokka as she said, “Yeah, I do.”

“Good,” Katara replied. 

Suki looked back at Katara as Pipsqueak placed down their drinks. She picked up her and Sokka’s drinks. “I’ll send Zuko over.”

“Okay,” Katara said. 

She watched as Suki made her way to the booth, passing Sokka his drink and motioning to Zuko. Zuko got up and made his way to Katara, sitting on the stool next to her. 

“Hey,” he said, grabbing his beer. 

“Hey yourself,” Katara replied. 

Zuko held his beer out to her. “Cheers to a mediocre first date?”

Katara laughed and clinked her glass to Zuko’s. “Cheers.”

* * *

After hanging out at the bar with Sokka and Suki for a few hours, they head back to the loft while Sokka and Suki went back to Suki’s apartment.

“Do you ever think that we might be overthinkers?” Katara asked Zuko as they walked through the door. 

“Literally, all the time,” Zuko replied. “Probably why we haven’t done this sooner.”

“Oh, definitely why we haven’t done this sooner,” Katara agreed. 

They made their way down the hall, stopping in the middle in front of their rooms. 

“Is this where I kiss you goodnight?” Zuko joked. “Because I’m dropping you off at home.”

“Oh, that’s clever,” Katara replied. “But yes it is.”

Zuko smiled and leaned down, pulling Katara closer to him. As he kissed her, his hands played with the bottom of her shirt, Katara beginning to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. 

“Uh, too soon, right?” Katara asked, pulling away a bit. 

“Sure, yeah,” Zuko replied, nodding.

Katara bit her lip, still fiddling with the buttons of Zuko’s shirt. She unbuttoned the first one, looking up at him. 

“You know what?” Zuko asked, grabbing Katara again and kissing her deeply. 

He picked her up, moving towards her room. 

“Let’s not think about it,” he told her, easily opening the door and walking into her room. 

Katara nodded, kissing him again, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

The door slammed closed behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I KNOW I PROMISED NO BULLSHIT, BUT IT ALL WORKED OUT IN THE END, RIGHT?


	14. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Katara and Zuko's successful first date, the loft gets a surprise visit from Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father. Both Zuko and Katara worry about his reaction to them being together, causing them to discuss the inevitable what if questions.

The next morning, Zuko woke up before Katara. Turning over on his side, propped on his elbow, he stared down at Katara sleeping beside him. Her dark hair fanned out on the pillow, and Zuko was surprised he somehow avoided rolling over on to it. Katara sighed deeply in her sleep. Smiling to himself, Zuko placed a soft kiss on Katara’s exposed shoulder. It felt cool under his lips. She shifted, turning so she was now on her back. 

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, a sleepy smile on her face. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he replied, now placing a kiss on her nose. 

“Last night was fun,” Katara stated, now stretching her arms up over her head. Zuko still watched her with wonder. When she caught him staring, she blushed. 

“What?” he asked her, feeling his own face turning red. 

“Just you,” Katara answered. “That’s all.”

Zuko smiled and sat up. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Katara nodded as Zuko got out of her bed, pulling on his boxers. He gave her another swift kiss before leaving the room. Though no one else was home, Zuko quickly went to his room to put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, then made his way to the kitchen. 

Making breakfast for a girl was romantic, right? He made his way around the kitchen, grabbing a pan and some eggs and bacon from the fridge. Zuko got to work, cooking and making coffee for Katara. There was a bouquet of flowers Katara bought herself the other day sitting on the countertop, so Zuko picked one of the flowers out and placed it on the tray he made her.

Admiring his work, Zuko heard a knock at the door. Looking at the time, it was only a bit past 8:00. Either Aang went on an early walk or Sokka forgot his key. Shrugging, Zuko went to the door to let whoever it was inside.

Opening the door, it took every fiber of his being not to gasp out loud.

“Hakoda?!” Zuko exclaimed, staring at Sokka and Katara’s father. As he predicted, he completely forgot Sokka told him their dad was coming to visit. 

“Zuko, my boy!” Hakoda replied warmly, taking Zuko’s hand in his own and shaking it vigorously. “How good to see you!”

“You too, Hakoda,” Zuko said, moving to the side to allow Hakoda in. He wheeled his suitcase in after him. 

“Ignore the suitcase,” Hakoda told Zuko, smiling. “My hotel room isn’t ready yet, so I thought I’d come here to surprise Katara.”

“Right, right, of course,” zuko replied, shuffling awkwardly. He thought of Katara in her bed, suddenly extremely thankful Hakoda was not a mind reader.

Hakoda sniffed the air. “Are you cooking, Zuko? Smells delicious.”

“Uh, yeah, I was,” Zuko told him. “Uh, I can go wake Katara up if you want?”

“Oh, you can let her-” Hakoda was interrupted by Katara bouncing in, luckily wearing pajamas. 

“Hey, Zuko, so what’s our-” Katara paused when she spotted her father, eyes going wide. “Dad?!”

Hakoda opened his arms, Katara quickly jumping into them. “My girl! How wonderful to see you!

“You too, Dad!” Katara exclaimed. Despite the fact that she was excited, she was giving Zuko worried looks behind her father’s back. 

“This was a planned visit, I promise,” Hakoda told Katara when they let go. “Your brother knew, but I wanted to surprise you!”

“That’s so great, Dad, I’m so happy you’re here,” Katara replied, smiling nervously. “Why don’t you settle down, I just woke up and need to shower.”

“Sure, Katara, I’ll wait here for your brother,” Hakoda replied, going to the couch and sitting down. 

Katara smiled at her father, then grabbed Zuko and quickly dragged him down the hall to the bathroom. Hakoda didn’t notice.

“Did you know about this?” Katara asked him, letting go once they were in the bathroom.

“Sokka told me, but he told me not to tell you and I forgot,” Zuko muttered. “Sorry.”

Katara shook her head. “No, it’s fine. It is a nice surprise.”

“I made you breakfast, but I guess I can just give it to your dad?” Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You made me breakfast?” Katara asked, touched by Zuko’s sincerity. 

“I mean, yeah,” Zuko mumbled, turning red. 

“So sweet,” Katara said, taking her hand and stroking Zuko’s cheek. 

Zuko just blushed harder.

“Listen, can you keep him company until either I’m done showering or Sokka gets here?” Zuko nodded. “Great, thank you!”

“Welcome,” Zuko replied. He left Katara in the bathroom, but snuck a quick peek as she undressed. When she caught him looking, she threw her shirt at him. Zuko snickered and walked out of the room, to the living room.

“Uh, Hakoda, would you like something to eat?” Zuko asked, already grabbing the plate of eggs and bacon meant for Katara.

“Oh, thanks, Zuko, but I got something at the airport,” Hakoda replied, smiling. “Now, I know what you’re thinking: why didn’t Sokka come pick me up?”

“I wasn’t thinking that at all, actually, but now that you mention it,” Zuko replied. 

Hakoda laughed. “I love Sokka, but the poor man cannot navigate an airport. Much easier for me to grab a cab and get here.”

Zuko nodded understandably. He’s seen Sokka in an airport, and it’s not pretty. Since no one was going to eat the food he made, he might as well eat himself. He joined Hakoda on the couch, balancing the plate carefully on his knees. Hakoda watched him curiously.

“So, have you spoken to your family lately?” Hakoda asked Zuko. Sokka told his father about most of Zuko’s family situation, but not all of it. Really the only person who knew everything was Katara, and Zuko planned on keeping it that way. When Hakoda first found out about Zuko’s relationship with Ozai, Hakoda took it upon himself to care for Zuko whenever Uncle Iroh was unable to. Maybe this was why Zuko was so nervous about seeing Hakoda; because he slept with his daughter the night before.

“Few months ago, actually,” Zuko replied. “Uh, my dad came here. Wasn’t a pretty sight.”

Hakoda sighed deeply. “Ozai still giving you trouble?”

“I’m a grown man, I can handle him,” Zuko told Hakoda. “Plus, I have my Uncle Iroh.”

“How is Iroh by the way? Haven’t seen him in years.” 

Zuko went on to tell Hakoda about Iroh’s latest adventures. Hakoda listened intently as Zuko spoke. In a strange way, the small action reminded him so much of Katara. Ever since he met Sokka and Katara’s father back in freshman year, he had always been jealous. Sokka, and clearly Katara, had a great relationship with their father, meanwhile Zuko’s father thought he was a disappointment. He liked whenever Hakoda visited, but right now, he wished he was on another planet. 

“Any girls?” Hakoda asked as soon as Zuko finished talking about Iroh.

Zuko choked on his coffee. “Uh, er, well, you know…”

Hakoda raised his eyebrows, beginning to ask what Zuko meant when Sokka and Suki both walked in through the front door.

“Hey, Dad!” Sokka called, making his way to the living room.

“Sokka!” Hakoda exclaimed, standing up and embracing Sokka. When they let go, Hakoda embraced Suki in her own hug. “Suki, nice to see you as well!”

“You too, Hakoda!” Suki replied, giving Sokka a happy look. 

Hakoda looked back and forth between Sokka and Suki, glee written on his face. “Knew this would happen, I just knew it. Oh, I’m so happy for you two!”

He then pulled them into another embrace, Sokka patting his dad on the back. Suki held in a laugh. 

“Suki!” Katara called from the hallway, her pajamas back on. “Suki, can we talk real quick?”

“Excuse me, Hakoda,” Suki said, going over to Katara and following her into the room. The boys took no notice of the urgency in Katara’s voice and continued talking in the living room, though Zuko excused himself to take his own shower. 

“Okay, Kat, what’s going on?” Suki asked, closing the door behind her. 

“So, my dad is here, which is awesome,” Katara told her, motioning for Suki to turn around and grabbing some clothes. 

“Yeah and?” Suki turned around as she was told. 

“But of course he has to visit the day after Zuko and I sleep together!” Katara exclaimed, getting dressed. “And we all know how Zuko is when he feels awkward!”

“Wait, wait, back up,” Suki told her, turning around even though Katara was only in jeans and a bra. “You guys  _ slept  _ together?!”

“Yes, Suki, catch up,” Katara snapped, throwing her shirt on. 

Suki put her hands up in surrender. “Sorry, sorry. But, like, tell me about it?”

“Literally, everything was amazing, and you wouldn’t think it, but he knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing,” Katara stated, sighing happily. 

“Wooow, okay, that might have been too much,” Suki teased. “Okay, so what does this have to do with your dad?”

“Sokka and Zuko have been friends for, like, ten years,” Katara explained. “And, my dad is super protective of me.”

“I’m sure he knows about Jet,” Suki stated, nodding solemnly.

“Oh he does! I don’t know, I just feel weird,” Katara sighed, sitting down on the bed where Suki sat next to her.

Suki put an arm around Katara’s shoulder. “Just get through the day. You can tell him when you’re ready. The plus side is he already knows Zuko, so you don’t need to worry about him liking him!”

“True,” Katara considered. “Okay, just get through the day. I got this, right?” 

* * *

Hakoda’s hotel room was ready around 10:00, so the crew quickly dropped his suitcase off at the hotel before they went to brunch. They split up, Sokka, Suki, and Aang in Sokka’s car and Katara, Hakoda, and Zuko in Katara’s car. 

Katara tried not to think about the fact that her dad and her… lover? Sex partner? Boyfriend? Whatever, were now in the same car. She tried to remind herself of what Suki said: Hakoda has known Zuko for years, so of course there was no need to worry about Hakoda liking him. Hakoda will be happy for her, wouldn’t he? He was positively screaming on the phone when Sokka told him about Suki. Won’t he react the same way when Katara tells him about her and Zuko?

“So, Katara,” Hakoda said, glancing at her. “What happened to that boy? Haru?”

Katara nodded. “Yeah, Haru. Uh, we broke up at Christmas.”

“Right, right,” Hakoda stated. “But you said there  _ could  _ be a possibility you could get back together?”

Katara looked into the rearview mirror just in time to see Zuko’s eyes widen. 

“No, no, uh, he has a new girlfriend,” Katara replied quickly. “So, uh, no.”

“Huh, okay,” Hakoda said thoughtfully. 

“Can we not talk boys right now?” Katara asked, looking over at her dad. “What’s Gran Gran been up to?”

Hakoda chuckled. “You said no boy talk, but did she tell you about her new, ah, friend?”

“No!” Katara exclaimed, shaking her head excitedly. “Explain!”

Hakoda then dove into the story of how his mother met her friend, Pakku, at her weekly Bingo night. By week three, they were sitting at the same table, but by week five, they were sitting  _ next  _ to each other. Pakku even drove Gran Gran home a couple of times, which Katara found absolutely adorable. According to Hakoda, Gran Gran was adamant that Pakku was ‘just a friend’, but he liked to tease her. Katara loved listening to stories about her Gran Gran. Last time she saw Gran Gran was when she went home to visit for a week about three years ago. Of course they talked on the phone, but that wasn’t always the same. 

“Gran Gran has always been a romantic, hasn’t she?” Katara asked, chuckling when her father finished his story. 

“She really has,” Hakoda agreed. 

The two cars pulled up at the diner at the same time, everyone piling out and into the diner. 

“So, Hakoda,” Suki said once they sat down, “how long are you visiting for?”

“Oh, just until Wednesday, unfortunately,” Hakoda answered. “I couldn’t get more time off, but anything to visit these two knuckleheads.” 

He was sitting in between his children, so he grabbed both of their cheeks.

“Dad!” Sokka exclaimed.

“I’m an adult!” Katara said at the same time.

Hakoda laughed but let go of his children. Zuko raised his eyebrow at Katara who then kicked him under the table. 

Brunch went by joyfully, Hakoda listening to Suki’s and Aang’s stories. He was very interested in the fact that they worked together, though he did encourage Aang to make sure he always continued searching for himself. Sokka told Hakoda about everything he was planning for them to do once he got home from work. 

Once they were done, Sokka offered to take Hakoda out again.

“Oh, I’d like to come too,” Katara stated. “It’s been a while since we all hung out.”

“I’d love to spend the rest of the day with you guys!” Hakoda said.

“But we came in separate cars,” Sokka said. He looked at the other three. “Can one of you drive Katara’s car home?”

“Hey, maybe I wanted to drive,” Katara pouted. Hakoda laughed at his daughter.

“I’d say I’d drive, but, you know, I don’t really do that,” Zuko replied, shrugging. 

Hakoda glanced at Zuko. “Still anxious about driving?”

“Uh, yeah,” Zuko replied. “I mean, I will occasionally, but it’s easier to walk.”

Hakoda nodded understandably. 

“I’ll do it,” Suki said. “Katara, pass me your keys.”

As Katara passed Suki her keys, Sokka paid the bill for brunch. Afterwards, Suki, Aang, and Zuko went one way, Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda another.

Sokka and Hakoda were making conversation in the front, Katara in the back looking out the window, watching the buildings pass. She wasn’t actually sure what Sokka was planning for the rest of the day, but she was happy to be with her father. 

“Hey, Katara, I never asked,” Sokka said from the front seat, quickly glancing at her in the rearview mirror, “how was your date last night?” 

Hakoda turned around to look at Katara, a confused look on his face. “Date? I thought you said there was no one?”

“I mean, I didn’t say that,” Katara muttered. 

“Yeah, she and Zuko went on a date last night,” Sokka explained to Hakoda. 

Hakoda’s eyes widened as Katara kicked Sokka’s seat. 

“Zuko?” Hakoda asked. “Sokka’s friend Zuko? Your  _ roommate  _ Zuko?”

“Well, yeah,” Katara replied. “And, Sokka, it went very well thank you for asking.” 

“Good to hear!” Sokka exclaimed. “Glad you guys finally figured it out.”

“This has been going on for a while?” Hakoda asked her, eyebrows knitting together. 

“Not for that long,” Katara replied, biting her lip. “A few months, maybe?”

“Huh,” Hakoda said, turning back around and looking forward. 

“Dad, come on, I’m an adult,” Katara stated. She didn’t think her dad would take it badly. 

“I know that, I’m just wondering if you guys have thought this out,” Hakoda exclaimed. “That’s all.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, what happens when you two fight? Where do you go? What if you break up? You already went through one rough breakup where you needed to move,” Hakoda said. “I’m just making sure you’re ready.”

Katara bit her lip again, thinking. “Is this so different from Sokka and Suki?”

“Hey, don’t bring me into this,” Sokka stated. “At least we don’t live together.”

“Exactly!” Hakoda replied, snapping his fingers. “Katara, I’ve known Zuko for years now. He’s a great man. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Dad, I promise, I’ll be okay,” Katara told him. “We’re adults. We can handle this as adults.”

Sokka snorted. “Says the girl who spent weeks going ‘Zuko likes me, what do I do’ like a seventh grader.”

“Sokka!” Katara snapped. 

“Katara, if you’re happy, then great!” Hakoda said before Sokka could retort. “Just take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, Dad, I will,” Katara told him. “I will.”

“Good,” Hakoda replied. “Both of you, take care of yourselves.”

“We will,” Sokka said, Katara nodding in the back. “We have each other.”

“I know you do,” Hakoda replied, smiling. “Keep each other safe.”

As Sokka continued driving, Katara thought about what her father said. She never did consider what might happen if she and Zuko didn’t work out. Truthfully, she didn’t  _ want  _ to think about it. Katara liked being with Zuko; she liked how he made her feel. When she thinks about being with Zuko, all she sees is a happy beginning. Then again, when she started dating someone, Katara was always the person who thought they would be together forever. Would she and Zuko be together forever? She shook her head as Sokka pulled into a spot. She would just have to figure this out later.

* * *

Usually, Suki would head out after dropping Zuko and Aang off at the loft. She probably would have called a cab, but Aang and Zuko invited her to hang out.

“I mean, you’re dating Sokka,” Aang said as they climbed up the stairs. “Plus you’re Katara’s best friend. And we work together. Might as well hang out, right?”

Suki nodded in agreement, though she wasn’t really sure. Zuko just turned around to roll his eyes at Suki. She stifled a life as he turned back around.

At the loft, Appa came jumping over to the three, licking each of them excitedly. 

Zuko grabbed them each a beer, but as he handed it to Suki, she just looked at him.

“What?” he asked her, taking a drink of his own beer. 

“It’s… noon,” Suki exclaimed, handing it back to Zuko. 

“So?” Zuko asked her.

“Zuko’s not against day drinking,” Aang explained, taking Suki’s beer from Zuko and placing both Suki’s and his own in the fridge.

“Hey, those were perfectly good beers!” Zuko stated.

Suki just shook her head. “Oh yeah, definitely see what Katara sees in you.”

Zuko scoffed indignantly as Aang laughed out loud. 

“Hey, Aang,” Suki said, now smirking at him. “Ty Lee told me about dinner the other day.”

Aang turned bright red. Now it was Zuko’s turn to laugh. 

“Don’t worry, she loved it,” Suki told him. 

Aang let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, great. I wasn’t worried  _ at all _ . Not at all.”

Suki just shook her head. She listened to Aang and Zuko try and figure out what they wanted to do. She only knew them for a few months, but she now completely understood why Katara was so protective of them all. Well, obviously Sokka was her brother, and Katara would kill anyone who messed with him. Aang was as lovable as could be, willing to be your ride or die at a moment's notice. And Zuko? Well, he was Zuko, and Katara seemed to crack him faster than anyone else. 

“Hey, guys,” Zuko said, phone in his hand. “Toph’s coming in ten.”

“Cool,” Aang replied. 

Suki just gave a thumbs up. Adding Toph to this mix was always an interesting time. 

“Wait, Zuko, aren’t you working tonight?” Aang asked him, sitting up from the couch. 

Zuko just nodded. “Yeah, not until 4:00, we’re fine.”

So Suki sat back, hanging out with her best friend and boyfriend’s roommates. Things could be weirder, but the thing is, if Katara hadn’t moved into the loft, she probably never would have given Sokka a chance. She would have never made friends with Aang, Zuko, and Toph. Suki smiled to herself, happy with where she was.

* * *

Sokka and Katara got back to the loft at around 3:30, Hakoda back at his hotel for the rest of the day. While he loved spending time with his children, he wasn’t as young as he once was, and he was ready to spend the rest of the day relaxing before Sokka and Katara whisked him away for a Sunday adventure.

When they walked in, Suki jumped up from the couch and ran over to them, wrapping an arm around them both.

“Miss us that much?” Sokka asked, patting her back and laughing. 

“Seriously,” Katara said, looking over at Zuko who shrugged. 

Suki let go of them. “I dunno, just thankful for having you guys in my life, that’s all.”

“Were you guys having a feelings exchange while we were out?” Katara asked the others. Toph, who was sitting crossed legged on the couch, blanched. 

“We don’t need feelings sticks here, Sugar Queen,” Toph told her. 

“Well, I for one, would love to talk about my feelings,” Sokka stated, sitting on the couch. “I’d like to discuss the fact that my grandmother apparently has a boyfriend.”

The others groaned. Zuko just shook his head and got off the couch. “I have work soon, I’m going to change quickly.”

“I can give you a ride,” Katara offered. Zuko smiled at her and nodded before heading to his room. 

“Hey, sis,” Sokka said, getting her attention. “Talk to him, okay?”

Katara nodded at Sokka. 

When Zuko was ready, they went outside, finding Katara’s car parked on the street where Suki parked it. 

“You’re thinking,” Zuko stated, looking at her as she drove to the bar. 

“Unfortunately,” Katara replied. “And you know what they say about thinking.”

“It’s bad?” Zuko asked her. 

“Yes, it is,” Katara agreed. “Just something my dad said.”

“I’m assuming you told him about us?” Zuko asked her. 

She just nodded. “Technically Sokka did.”

“What a big mouth,” Zuko exclaimed. “So what did your dad say?”

“I mean, he obviously likes you,” Katara told him. “He’s known you for years.”

“That would really suck if he was pretending to like me,” Zuko said. “Because, honestly, your dad has come to my rescue more times than I can count.”

Katara smiled. “I know.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Zuko, have you thought about… whatever this is, not working out?” 

“Huh, okay,” Zuko stated, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I’m constantly going with the worst case scenario, but no, I haven’t.”

“No?”

Zuko shook his head. “No. Whenever I think of you, I’m just happy. I’m excited about wherever this is taking us. For once, I’m not going with what  _ might  _ happen but what is  _ going  _ to happen.”

“That was very wise,” Katara said, smiling. 

“Benefits of growing up with my Uncle Iroh,” Zuko chuckled. “But seriously, Katara, I don’t want to think about the worst case scenario.”

“So, you’re not thinking about what happens if we fight? Or.. anything else,” Katara asked. 

Zuko shook his head. “No. But if this is something you want to talk about, we can. I really care about you, Katara. I would do anything to make you happy.”

Katara pulled up to the curb in front of the bar. She looked over at Zuko who was now staring at her. 

“You make me so happy, Katara,” Zuko stated, reaching over and grabbing her hand. “Why don’t we talk after I get out of work, okay?”

“Yeah, I would really like that,” Katara said. 

“Great,” Zuko said. “Listen, don’t wait up for me, okay? If I see you sitting at the bar, all I’m going to do is think about how badly I want to take off your clothes, and Pipsqueak will yell at me. Can’t have that can we?”

Katara laughed loudly. “Okay, that’s fair. But I can pick you up?”

Zuko nodded. “Sounds great. Call you when I’m done.”

Zuko leaned over and gave her a kiss. This was going to take some getting used to, but Katara liked it nevertheless. 

She knew that she wanted to be exclusive with Zuko, but now she just had to tell him. From what she gathered, Zuko wanted the same exact thing. Waiting for Zuko to finish up at work was going to suck, but at least she had the others to keep her company until then.

For the first time since Jet, Katara was really and truly happy. She liked being with Haru while they were dating, but with Zuko, she felt the passion that she was searching for. Zuko just  _ got  _ her and she was absolutely ready to take the next step with him. 

* * *

Katara picked Zuko up at the bar just like she said she would. Though she wanted to discuss everything about their relationship right away, instead she asked how work was. Zuko groaned and went into another story about how his manager messed everything up and he needed to fix his mistakes once again. 

“Seriously, Katara, I’m ready to quit,” Zuko told her. 

“Do you really mean that?” Katara asked him.

“No, I don’t,” Zuko sighed. “I really like working there, but my manager is just... useless.”

“Pipsqueak said you could run that bar yourself,” Katara said, remembering her conversation with Pipsqueak almost a month ago. “Have you thought about that?”

“And what am I supposed to do? Go up to my manager and say ‘hey, you suck at your job, can I have it’?” 

Katara laughed, causing Zuko to laugh along with her. 

“I don’t know, Katara, I’ll figure it out,” Zuko assured her. 

“I know,” Katara replied. 

He smiled at her. “Did you want to talk about what we’re doing?”

“I do,” Katara told him, “but we can wait until we’re at the loft.”

“Katara, I can tell you’re about to explode,” Zuko said, giving her shoulder a light punch. 

“Zuko, I really am!” Katara exclaimed. “I need to know so bad!”

“Okay, listen,” Zuko began, shifting so he was looking at her fully. “What we have will definitely be confusing. We  _ live  _ together, Katara. We skipped, like, three relationship steps!"

Katara snickered. “At least we have different rooms? Which, no offense, is great.”

Zuko just chuckled. “Yes, that’s a good thing. We have a space to cool off if we need time apart.”

“And just because we live together doesn’t mean we have to be together all the time, right?”

“Not at all,” Zuko exclaimed. “But listen, if you’re all in, I’m all in.”

“All in?” Katara asked, pulling next to the curb in front of the loft. She looked over at Zuko.

“Yeah, all in,” Zuko told her. “If we do this, we do this. No bullshit.”

“No bullshit,” Katara repeated. “We talk things out like adults. We do couple things. We… go all in.”

“Great, well, it’s settled,” Zuko replied. “So, uh, this makes us exclusive then?”

Katara laughed. “I think it does.”

“Great,” Zuko replied, cracking a smile. “Uh, is everyone else still upstairs?”

“Suki’s still over, but Toph left a while ago,” Katara answered. “And obviously Aang and Sokka are home.”

“Hmmm, okay,” Zuko hummed, leaning back in his seat. 

“Why?” Katara asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“Well… your room or mine?”

Katara turned off the engine and got out of her car. “Yours, hurry your ass up.”

Zuko laughed and got out of the car, walking around the car and pulling her in for a deep kiss, which she returned.

“Hopefully your dad won’t surprise us again tomorrow morning,” Zuko whispered in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her jaw. 

Katara just laughed, grabbing Zuko’s hand and pulling him towards the loft. They were ready for anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Dadkoda and all of his children. Also, we finally have an established relationship! Go us!


	15. Life Changing Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara, Aang, and Zuko are all reflecting on the career choices. Katara is happy being an occupational therapist, but the move from the middle school to the elementary school has her worried about the upcoming year. Aang, who's always been in a rut, decides to go back to school for a much different career change. Zuko never followed his original path in becoming a lawyer, but he was happy with where he was; of course, something better might come along and help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been watching Legend of Korra and crying a lot. A character in this chapter may or may not be named after character in LoK. This is fine.

Zuko and Katara have been dating for about a month now, but they still have not referred to each other as ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’. While everyone else finds it strange, neither one really cared about the actual label just yet. Putting a label makes the relationship more real, and while they were ready for every next step, they were going to wait on a label. Still, they were happy and focused on each other, and that was really all that mattered to them. Usually, for Katara, she was nervous for when the honeymoon phase ended. With Zuko though, she was constantly in the honeymoon phase. There was no pressure to be someone else, to put on a mask and play pretend. 

It was the end of May, and Katara was cleaning up her office in the middle school, packing her materials away in boxes to be moved to one of the local elementary schools where she will be working from now on. Like she told Zuko, she’ll miss her middle schoolers, but she was ready for her new adventure at her new school. Of course, she’ll still be working over the summer with her at home visits and evaluating students throughout the weeks, but she’ll be able to have a somewhat relaxing summer. 

Packing the last box, she picked it up to bring to her car quickly before cleaning the rest of her room. Making her way down the hall, Katara ran into a clean shaven Haru. 

“Katara! I heard the news!” Haru exclaimed. “You’re really leaving us?”

Katara nodded. “I am. More opportunities.”

“Well, good luck,” Haru said smiling down at her. “How’s Zuko by the way?”

“He’s great! We’re great!” Katara replied, thinking of Zuko at the loft probably relaxing, waiting for her to get home from work. 

“Glad to hear it,” Haru replied genuinely. “Do you need help with your boxes?”

Katara held up the box in her hands. “This is my last one! Just need to tie up some loose ends in the office and then I’m all set.”

“Okay, then,” Haru smiled. “Don’t forget about us here.”

“I won’t!” Katara exclaimed laughing. “I’ll probably come every once in a while when needed.”

She and Haru exchanged their goodbyes and Katara went and put her last box in her car. Like she told Haru, she went back to her office for one last look around before saying goodbye to her fellow coworkers and teachers. Some had given her flowers, and her students made cards for her. Katara was somehow able to keep her tears in until she finally got in her car at the end of the day. Once securely in her car, she burst out into tears. While she knew moving schools was a better opportunity, Katara still felt very bittersweet about leaving the students she had, especially La. La was very upset to hear she was switching schools and drew Katara a beautiful picture on a card. 

Sniffing, Katara started her car and dialed Zuko before pulling out of her parking spot in the school parking lot. 

“Hello?” Zuko answered after the third ring. He sounded as if he had just woken up. 

“Hey,” Katara replied, sniffing again. “Did I wake you?”

She heard Zuko yawn on the other side. “I was napping, but it’s okay, I’ve been asleep since noon. It’s 3:30, I should get up.”

“I can’t believe your manager made you stay until 1:00 in the morning and then have you come back six hours later because he’s a piece of shit,” Katara told him, shaking her head.

“Good news is I have the rest of the day off,” Zuko said. “Hey, last day today, how was it?”

“Fine,” Katara replied, voice breaking. 

“It was hard, huh?” Zuko asked her. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“If I talk about it I’m going to cry again,” Katara replied, “and I’m driving.”

“How about this, you and I get dinner tonight,” Zuko suggested.

“Just the two of us?”

Zuko laughed. “I was thinking just the two of us, yeah. Until then, when you get home we can watch shitty movies or reruns of your favorite show. Take your pick.”

“Zuko, you know how to treat a girl right,” she said, grinning to herself. 

“Meh, I do my best,” Zuko told her. 

As she drove, Katara spotted a coffee shop nearby and thought it would be a good idea to get one. 

“Hey, I’m going to get a coffee, want anything?” she asked Zuko, parallel parking on the street. 

“Yeah, one black coffee, please,” Zuko replied. She could hear him moving around his room now. “My mouth tastes like something crawled in there and died.”

“And a black coffee will help?” Katara asked, turning off the engine and grabbing her phone.

“Maybe!” Zuko replied. “Actually, I need to shower before you get home, so see you soon!”

“Smelly boy,” Katara teased, getting out of the car and walking across the street to the shop. “See you soon!”

They hung up just as Katara walked through the door of the shop. Instinctively, Katara looked right and noticed Aang and Ty Lee sitting at a table together, deep in conversation. Surprised, Katara walked over.

“Hey guys,” she said when she reached the table. 

Ty Lee and Aang both looked up. While Ty Lee looked positively excited to see Katara, Aang’s eyes went wide. 

“Katara! Hi!” Ty Lee exclaimed, standing up and wrapping Katara in a tight hug. Ty Lee was always excited to see a friend. 

“Hey, Katara,” Aang said, slightly red. “What are you doing here?”

Ty Lee let go of Katara, so she turned to Aang. “Just finished packing everything up at the school.”

“So it’s official?” Aang asked her. 

Katara shrugged. “Yep. But if I keep talking about it I’ll cry. So I’m just picking up coffees for Zuko and me.”

“How is Zuko?” Ty Lee asked her. 

“Same as always,” Katara replied, smiling. “I woke him up from his nap when I called. Oops.”

Ty Lee laughed and Aang just smiled. 

“What are you two doing here?” Katara asked them, looking back and forth between the two. 

“Oh, Suki let me take the day off for something I had to do,” Aang explained, giving a small shrug. Katara thought they sounded vague, but didn’t push it.

“My gig was this morning,” Ty Lee answered. “So Aang and I decided to meet up!”

“Cool!” Katara replied. “Well, I’ll leave you guys to it. I need to order my coffees.”

“Actually, I want a muffin so I’ll come with you,” Aang stated, standing up. He looked at Ty Lee. “Want anything?”

“I’m all set!” Ty Lee replied, giving him a smile. “Thanks, though!”

Katara and Aang made their way to the line, which was a bit longer than usual. 

“So, you and Ty Lee?” Katara asked Aang as they stood there on line. “How long has this been going on?”

“Ah, I mean, we’re not together, together,” Aang replied, turning red again. “Just a few dates this past month.”

“How come you never told me?” Katara was a bit hurt. Sokka and Suki kept their relationship a secret for so long before Katara finally caught them. Why did everyone keep hiding their relationships from her?

“I wanted to tell you,” Aang stated as they took a step forward in line, “but you and Zuko had your own thing to deal with, I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Oh, Aang, I’m sorry!” Katara exclaimed. 

“Why?” Aang asked her, giving her a sideways look. 

“Because I was so caught up with my own life I wasn’t paying attention to you.”

Aang just shook his head. “Katara, it’s okay! I’m glad you know now.”

“Still, I feel bad,” Katara stated. Aang pat her on the shoulder. “I also definitely interrupted something when I got here.”

“Ty Lee was actually just giving me some advice,” Aang told her, glancing back at Ty Lee who was now scrolling through her phone.

“Anything I can help with?” 

“Well… actually, I would like your opinion,” Aang replied. “Okay, but promise you won’t judge me?”

“Of course not!” Katara exclaimed. “Let me hear it.”

“Okay, so I’m thinking of quitting my job with Suki,” Aang stated.

Katara blinked. “Why?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what I wanted to do,” Aang explained as they took another step forward. 

“And what were you thinking?”

“You know how I said that Suki gave me the day off?”

Katara nodded. 

“I was meeting with an advisor at the local college,” Aang told her. “I’m thinking of going back to school.”

“Oh, nice! For what?” 

“I really like teaching people,” Aang told her. “And I love working with kids. I’ve been debating getting my teaching license.” 

“Aang, that’s amazing!” Katara exclaimed, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “I think you’d be so great at that!”

“Really?” he asked, shoulders visibly relaxing. 

“Yes! What grade?”

“I think elementary,” Aang replied, scratching his head. “Maybe middle school.”

“Well, I think you should go for it,” Katara told him. “Maybe you need a year to figure it out.”

“Definitely,” Aang agreed. “Thanks, Katara.”

“Happy to help,” she replied. “Also, Aang?”

“Yeah?”

“If you see me caught up on myself,” Katara told him, “please hit me and tell me to stop being selfish.”

Aang just laughed as they approached the register.

They both placed their orders and once Katara got her coffees, she bid goodbye to Aang and Ty Lee and head out. 

As she got in her car, she thought about Aang. Aang had always been nothing but sweet to her and she felt bad that she wasn’t being very attentive towards him. Maybe she will try and get in another movie night with him. She knew he would like that. She started the car and drove off. For now, Katara told herself not to worry. Tonight she and Zuko will be going to dinner, and that’s all she can focus on for now. 

* * *

Zuko got out of the shower just as Katara walked through the door. Sure he took a long shower, but he had a long night and an early morning, so he deserved an ice hot, long shower. 

“Zuko!” she called out.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Zuko stated, towel wrapped around his waist and walking out of the bathroom down the hall. When he came into Katara’s sight, he saw her eye him appreciatively.

“Hm, you had to wear the towel?” Katara asked him, bringing their coffees to the kitchen.

Zuko walked over behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. “I can ditch it if you like?”

“Aw, but you got all nice and clean,” Katara teased. 

He kissed her again and let go of her. “Let me get dressed.”

“Okay,” Katara replied. “But I’m picking the movie as you get dressed.”

Zuko chuckled, but nodded in agreement. He quickly went to his room and got dressed. When he came back out, Katara was sitting on the couch, the coffees in front of her on the coffee table, flicking through the channels on the TV. he sat down next to her, grabbing a coffee in one hand and wrapping his arm around Katara’s shoulders.

“So, the last day was hard?” Zuko asked her, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, it really sucked,” Katara told him. “But, I’m excited for the new school. I move all my stuff in next week and get to meet everyone, so that’s good.”

“Will you be there more often?” 

“Next year, yes,” Katara answered. “I’ll be there four days a week as opposed to three. But now I won’t be able to make as many home visits to clients.”

Just then, Katara shot up, sitting up straight and staring at Zuko.

“Did I make the right decision?” Katara asked him, eyes widening. “Did I screw up everything else by doing this? What about my older clients?”

“Katara, Katara,” Zuko said, placing his coffee on the table and then pulling her into him. “Katara, you’re overthinking, sweetheart.” 

“Zuko, what am I doing?”

Zuko held her tighter in her arms. “I know, but you’re making the right decision. Want to know how I know?”

“Yes please,” Katara replied. 

“Because you care so much,” Zuko told her. “If you didn’t care, then you wouldn’t be thinking about this.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Katara replied, looking up at him. “At least it’s not a career change, right?”

“Right,” Zuko agreed. “Trust me, those suck.”

“Zuko, you told me you became a bartender because you didn’t want to become a lawyer,” Katara stated. “Can I ask how that happened?”

Zuko sighed deeply. “I really don’t know. I studied for the bar exam and everything. But I didn’t want it, so I went into a bar,  _ our  _ bar, saw they were hiring and applied. I’ve been there ever since.”

“But what about your test?”

“Let me show you something,” Zuko told her. He stood up, motioning for Katara to wait. 

He went to his room, opening up his desk drawer and scanning for what he was looking for. When he found it, he grabbed the paper from the drawer and made his way back to Katara.

“This is what I want you to see,” Zuko said, handing her the paper.

“What is it?” she asked him, taking the paper from him and raising an eyebrow.

“Just open it,” Zuko told her.

He watched her as she opened the document, her face going from confusion to surprise.

“You passed the bar exam?” Katara asked, looking at him with her eyes wide. 

“Yep,” Zuko nodded. “I still took the exam.”

“But… why?”

“To prove to myself I  _ could  _ be a lawyer,” Zuko explained. “That I knew I was becoming a bartender because I wanted to, not because I had to.”

“Wow, Zuko,” Katara said, now folding the paper back up. “That’s amazing.” 

Zuko shrugged and took the paper back from her. “I mean, maybe. Still won’t do it though.”

“Thank you for this.”

“Eh, you know,” Zuko replied, giving a small wave. “I just thought it might help.”

“It did,” Katara replied. 

“Okay, well, let me put this away, then we can watch our show,” Zuko told her. 

Katara nodded and Zuko quickly dropped the paper back in his room. When he came back to the living room, Katara was wrapped in a blanket on the couch waiting for him. She smiled at him as he sat next to her.

“So, what are we watching?” Zuko asked.

“I’m thinking this  _ Harry Potter  _ marathon,” Katara told him. “What about you?”

“I’m in,” Zuko replied.

They snuggled together, watching  _ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _ , their coffees forgotten on the coffee table. Zuko was happy to be there with Katara, just the two of them together. Nothing was being said between them, which Zuko didn’t mind. Sure they argued sometimes, but Zuko enjoyed the quiet moments he could have with Katara.

“Hey, want to forgo going out to dinner?” Katara asked him halfway through the movie. 

“And do what?”

“Just order something and keep watching this movie?” Katara suggested. “Pizza or something?”

“I’m really into this movie right now, so yes,” Zuko agreed, “let’s do it.”

Katara smiled up at him. “We can order in an hour.”

They settled back in watching the movie. Both Sokka and Aang came home, but neither said anything to them when they walked through the door. Zuko wouldn’t have minded if they did, but then he would have to share Katara and he wasn’t ready for that. Or maybe he was, but still he wanted her to himself for as long as possible.

Zuko only had one serious relationship in his life before. That actually only lasted for about two years before he decided to break it off. He wasn’t sure  _ why  _ he broke it off, but all he knew was that he just wasn’t as into the relationship as he used to be. 

He felt happy with Katara, light. Like nothing else mattered in the world. Usually, when something went wrong, Zuko would feel himself spiraling, but with Katara, she held him close and kept him grounded. Even when they were just watching movies together, he didn’t want that to end. 

“You need to speak to your manager,” Katara said a little later, pizza now sitting in front of them.

“Why?”

“Because he’s treating you like shit,” Katara replied. 

Zuko shrugged. “I’ll think about it.”

“Whatever you do, I’m here for you.”

“I know, Katara.”

She sat up a bit and gave him a soft kiss. 

* * *

A few days later, Aang was sitting at the kitchen table, laptop open in front of him, coffee a bit to the side. He cracked his knuckles and placed his hands on the keys. All he had to do was write his personal statement and he could send in his application. 

“Why do I want to become an educator?” Aang muttered to himself, tapping his fingers on the keys. “What is my personal teaching statement?”

He groaned a bit, still thinking. Last time he wrote a personal statement was for undergrad and that was years ago.

“Man, you had a concentration in  _ writing _ ,” Aang chided himself. “Come on, man!”

Then again, writing about yourself was different than writing about literature or another person. Aang hit his head off the table.

“Come on, brain, think,” he exclaimed to himself. 

Katara walked in, Momo in her arms. She looked at Aang confused by him continuously hitting his head off the kitchen table. Momo jumped out of her arms as she made her way over to Aang.

“Hey, buddy,” Katara said, poking his shoulder. “You doing okay?”

Aang groaned and put his head up. “No.”

Katara sat down next to him, glancing at his laptop. “What are you doing?”

“All I need to do is finish my personal statement and then I can submit my application,” Aang told her. “But I’m having trouble thinking of something to write.”

“When’s your application due?”

“Uh, a week?”

Katara sighed. “Oh boy, Aang, okay.”

“Yeah, usually I don’t wait this long, but uh, here I am!” Aang exclaimed, once again hitting his head on the kitchen table. 

“Here, okay, why don’t you write a rough outline and then work from there,” Katara suggested. “Want some help?”

Aang just nodded and passed the laptop to Katara who then opened a new document , fingers poised, ready for Aang to continue.

So they sat, Aang giving Katara every single idea he came up with, Katara writing everything down as quickly as possible. Once all of Aang’s ideas were down, they worked together to organize everything into a coherent statement. It wasn’t perfect yet, but it was something. 

“Katara! You’re the best!” Aang stated, reading over what they came up with. 

“Happy to help,” Katara replied, smiling at him. “I think you’re going to be a great teacher someday."

“You think so?” 

“Sure!”

“Think you can read it over when I’m done writing it?” Aang asked. “I would write it now, but I’m tired.”

Katara laughed. “Sure, Aang. I’ll be happy to read it.”

“You’re honestly the best,” Aang told her, giving her a slight punch on the shoulder. 

“Eh, you know, just doing what I do,” Katara replied, shrugging. “So does Suki know?”

“Yeah, we talked a bit,” Aang told her, closing the laptop. “Once classes start Suki said we might be able to cut down some of my hours. Which, I’m happy about, but I also need the money.”

“It’ll work out,” Katara told him. “I know it will.” 

“I hope so,” Aang replied, sighing. 

Appa came bounding into the room, running to Aang, whining. 

“Gotta go out, big boy?” Aang asked him, giving Appa’s ears a scratch. “All right, bud, let’s go.”

“Want some company?” Katara asked him as he stood up.

Aang shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks again for everything!”

Katara watched Aang get Appa ready. She was happy she was able to spend more time with him, and she was excited about watching him succeed on his next adventure.

* * *

Zuko was at the bar, like he usually was. Tonight, he was working with Pipsqueak, which he was happy about. Pipsqueak was a cool guy, and Zuko liked to hear about his weird stories. He even liked watching him try and flirt with girls, laughing whenever he didn’t succeed. 

Tonight, Zuko was hoping he could be  _ just  _ a bartender tonight, and not a second manager. He knew what Katara said was right, that he needed to stand up for himself. Due to his father, Zuko always had a hard time standing his ground and demanding more respect. When he was younger, Zuko always assumed that this fear of standing up for himself would fade away, that once he was an adult, his father would no longer scare him. Of course, Zuko didn’t realize that once you turn a certain age, none of your old qualities just disappear. 

It wasn’t a very busy night at the bar, though Zuko did have a few regulars. Those regulars always had stories to share with Zuko, which Zuko found strange. He basically knew all of their life stories even though he didn’t know them outside the bar. As he was speaking to one of his regulars, a kind man named Mako, Pipsqueak came up to him.

“Hey, look over there,” Pipsqueak said, motioning towards one of the booths. Sitting at one of the booths was their manager and a few other men dressed too nicely for a bar. 

“Who are they?” Zuko asked Pipsqueak, squinting slightly. 

“Regional managers,” Pipsqueak told him. “Probably just making sure everything was running smoothly.”

Zuko snorted. If it weren’t for him, nothing at this bar would be running as smoothly as it was. Pipsqueak seemed to sense that because he looked at Zuko.

“Listen, maybe you can talk to them, tell them what’s been happening,” Pipsqueak told him. 

Zuko shook his head. “No way. I’m not dealing with that. I’m just here for my paycheck.”

Pipsqueak was about to open his mouth when the men got up out of the booth, making their way towards the bar.

“Look busy,” Zuko whispered to Pipsqueak. 

Pipsqueak grabbed a cup and a rag and began cleaning it. Zuko went back to pouring a drink for Mako. Still, the men approached along with their manager.

“Hello, boys,” the manager, an older man named Roku, said to them. “Not very busy tonight.”

Zuko and Pipsqueak shook their heads. Roku looked at Zuko.

“Zuko, mind if we just chat with you in my office?” Roku asked him. 

Zuko placed the drink in front of Mako and made his way out from behind the bar. He looked behind him, shooting Pipsqueak a pleading look. Pipsqueak just shrugged and mouthed,  _ Good luck _ .

In Roku’s office, he sat down in front of the messy desk. Was he in trouble? He tried to think about every little thing he’s done the past few weeks that might get him in trouble. There was the one time he was so frustrated that he poured himself a shot of whiskey from behind the bar. Besides that, he was a good worker. Always came in on time, stayed late when he needed to.

“So, Zuko, you’re probably wondering why you’re here,” Roku stated, folding his hands on top of his desk.

Zuko nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“Well, as you may know, I’m getting old,” Roku told him. That wasn’t exactly untrue, but Zuko didn’t push it. “And I’ve been relying on you for far too long.”

Zuko nodded again, glancing at the regional managers. One of them gave him a small, but polite, smile. 

“We’ve been talking,” Roku continued, motioning towards the men behind him, “and I’ve decided it’s time for me to move on.”

“Okay, and what does this have to do with me?” Zuko asked him, confused.

“Because instead of hiring a new manager externally,” Roku explained, now smiling at Zuko, “we’ve decided to hire internally.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, Zuko, that you have the skills to run this business,” one of the managers stated from behind Roku. “Roku has been telling us about how much help you’ve been, how many extra tasks you’ve had on your plate despite the fact that you’re only a bartender.”

“I mean, well, I like to help,” Zuko muttered, feeling his face flush. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your hard work,” Roku exclaimed. “I know I’ve been a pain these past couple of months, and I am truly grateful for everything you do.”

“So, we discussed it, and we think you’d be a perfect fit,” the same manager said, smiling at Zuko. “What do you think?”

“What does this new position entail?” Zuko asked them.

“Running the bar,” Roku told him. “Ah, well, everything you’ve been doing, plus coming up with marketing ideas and all that. Nothing you haven’t done.”

“You also get a significant pay raise,” a manager added. 

“Of course, you can continue working from behind the bar if you’re comfortable with that too,” Roku added. “What do you think?”

Zuko sat there, completely unsure of what to do. Of course, saying yes would be so easy. A pay raise, plus tasks he already knew how to do. He would have the ability to make his own schedule. 

“When do you need to know?” Zuko asked them. He was already planning to accept, but he also didn’t want to seem that desperate. 

“End of tomorrow,” Roku told him. “Is that enough time?”

Zuko nodded. “More than enough.”

“Perfect!” Roku stated, standing up and holding his hand out to Zuko. Zuko shook his hand, grasping it tightly. “I look forward to hearing your answer, though I feel like I know what you’re going to say.

Zuko smiled. “Probably.”

“Well, get back out there and we’ll talk tomorrow,” Roku told him, smiling back. 

“Yes sir,” Zuko replied, making his way out of the office. He heard the men talking about him as he closed the door, but Zuko didn’t care.

He wanted to call Katara and let her know what happened, but he still had a few more hours of his shift. So instead, he continued working, chatting with Pipsqueak and his regulars, trying to contain his excitement. Finally, all of his hard work paid off, and he was finally getting some recognition for it. At least someone knew he was capable of more, even if his father didn’t. 


	16. Sister, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's sister Azula is in town, which can only mean one thing: she wants something from Zuko. Knowing he won't say no to her, Azula asks him to meet with her.

Saturday morning in mid June found Zuko, Katara, and Aang all sitting at the kitchen table, each working on their own individual laptops.

Zuko, who was now bar manager, was working on a marketing idea to draw in more customers. Occasionally, he would run an idea by Katara and Aang to get their thoughts. He liked doing this, as they were both honest when an idea was either really good or really bad. More often than not, some of what he came up with was good, but he still enjoyed their input.

Katara was working on a plan for a client she was meeting in a few days. Since it was summer, Katara was able to take on more clients for in-home visits, and this would be her first time visiting this particular client. They had sent what they were thinking, and she was just looking through the tests she could provide.

Aang, who just started his first course, was working on homework. All he had to do was read an article about at-risk children and write a discussion post, but he was easily distracted. Everything that Zuko and Katara were doing sounded more interesting, though they scolded him whenever he tried to push his laptop aside and start a conversation. While some people would have been annoyed, Aang was just thankful he had people who cared enough about him to watch him succeed. 

As they each worked individually, Sokka’s bedroom door opened, and Suki walked out in one of Sokka’s oversized T-shirts. 

“Morning, guys!” Suki exclaimed, making her way towards the coffee maker and grabbing a mug.

“Morning,” the three muttered back in unison. 

Katara looked up and shook her head at Suki. “Where are your pants?”

“Your brother’s bedroom floor,” Suki replied smoothly, now taking a sip of coffee. Katara pretended to gag before looking back at her work.

“If Suki can walk around our loft pantless, can I?” Aang asked, already standing up.

“No!” Zuko and Katara exclaimed.

Aang sat back down, a disappointed look on his face. “Aw, man.”

“Sorry, man, you get weird when you’re pantless,” Zuko stated, looking at Aang. “Plus, you have homework to do.”

“How’s the homework coming, Aang?” Suki asked, making her way over to the table and sitting down beside him. 

“Fine,” Aang lied. When Suki tried to sneak a peek at his screen, Aang turned it away in shame. 

“Aang, it’s okay to be nervous about your first course,” Katara said, closing her laptop. “You just need somewhere silent to work.”

Aang sighed. “I know. This is due in a couple days, maybe I can work on it tonight.”

“Don’t put it off till last minute,” Zuko said, also closing his laptop. “It’s the  _ due  _ date, not the  _ do _ date.”

“I sleep with this man,” Katara stated, smiling at Zuko proudly. 

“Feel like that was sarcastic,” Zuko told her, beaming at her nevertheless.

“Gross, couples,” Aang stated, slowly sliding down his chair. “Gross, homework.”

Suki gave Aang a pat on the shoulder. “It’s okay bud.”

Sokka walked out of his room, thankfully wearing pants. He gave Suki a quick kiss on the head and went over to the coffee maker to get himself a coffee. 

“Hey, Ty Lee’s harsh friend still over?” Sokka asked, making his way to the table and sitting on Aang’s other side. 

Suki gave Sokka a pointed look around Aang, but nodded. Sokka just took another sip of coffee. 

“Ty Lee has a friend over?” Zuko asked, looking at Suki. “What classifies her as harsh?”

“Uh, well, hm,” Suki stuttered. “You know…”

Zuko gave her a look. Katara just glanced at her before shrugging and getting up to grab a water. 

“Suki, who is visiting Ty Lee?” Zuko asked her. 

Suki mumbled her answer, using her mug to cover her mouth.

“Couldn’t hear that,” Zuko told her. 

“Her name is Azula,” Suki finally said, tensing and looking away from Zuko. 

“What?!” Zuko exclaimed, standing up so fast his chair almost fell over. 

“Listen, Ty Lee told me not to tell you!” Suki stated. “I’m sorry!”

“Shit!” Zuko said, hitting his fist against the table. 

“I’m sorry, Azula as in… your sister?” Sokka asked, looking at Zuko. 

“Zuko, your sister is in town?” Katara said, walking back to the table and sitting next to Zuko who was still standing. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Zuko repeated.

Suki tried to look anywhere else that wasn’t Zuko as the other three just stared at him. Katara reached up and placed a hand on his arm. When he felt her hand, Zuko looked down at her and sighed. 

Sitting back down, he said, “I haven’t seen her in years. I didn’t know she and Ty Lee were still in touch.”

Katara and Suki exchanged glances. Both of them knew this because of Ty Lee’s off hand comment, but both decided they weren’t going to tell Zuko this. Clearly, there was still some resentment he had towards her overachieving younger sister. 

“Last time I saw her was our senior year,” said Sokka, rubbing his chin. “What does she do now?”

“Helps my father run his business, just like they always planned,” Zuko replied. Everyone could tell he was trying his best to keep his voice even. 

“Have you talked to her at all in the last few years?” Katara asked him, now moving her hand up and down his arm soothingly. 

Zuko looked at her thoughtfully. She watched as his face slowly relaxed. “Here and there, I guess. Birthdays. Holidays. Shit like that.”

“So, she’s never said anything about your father or the company?” Katara asked him. 

Zuko just shook his head. “Nope.”

He placed his face in his hands, taking a deep breath in. The others exchanged looks between them, not really sure what to do. 

“Uh, if it helps, she didn’t mention you when I was still home?” Suki told Zuko. He looked up at her, giving her a small smile.

“I guess, but trust me, if she’s here, she will want to meet with me,” Zuko replied. “And if she does want to meet, I can’t really say no.”

“How come?” Aang asked him.

Zuko shrugged. “Just because. Ah, listen, I’m heading to the bar early today, so I’m going to take a quick shower.”

The others nodded. Zuko gave Katara a quick kiss on her head before grabbing his laptop and making his way out of the room.

“I’ve never met Azula,” Aang stated, now closing his own laptop and looking after Zuko. “Zuko somehow always found ways to keep her away from his friends.”

“I met her a few times when she came to visit Zuko,” Sokka shuddered. “Suki, why didn’t you tell me it was Azula?”

“To be honest, Ty Lee said not to tell anyone,” Suki replied, blushing slightly. “She knew the mess it would cause Zuko.” 

“Seems like he has some built up resentment towards her,” Katara stated. “He told me a bit about her, but I don’t know.”

“Listen, she took one look at me and tore me to shreds,” Suki told them. “Asked why I still worked at a nonprofit and criticized my outfit.” 

“That’s not terrible,” Aang told her. 

“No, but we never met before,” Suki replied. “Imagine living with someone like that for years.”

Aang shuddered in reply. 

“Listen, just give him the space he needs, and don’t push it,” Katara told everyone else. “Hopefully she’s not as bad as his father.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Finishing their coffees and waters, they all dispersed into their separate rooms. When Katara heard Zuko’s door close, signalling that he was done with his shower, she went over and knocked on his door.

“One second,” he called out. After a few moments, he called her to come in.

“Hi,” Katara said, opening the door and looking at Zuko who was now dressed for work.

“You want to talk about Azula,” Zuko stated, sitting on his bed.

Katara went over and sat next to him. “Only if you want to.”

“Honestly, Katara, I don’t know,” Zuko replied, rubbing his scarred cheek. She noticed he tended to do that when he was more anxious than usual. 

“What if she wants to meet?” Katara asked him.

“Like I said, I can’t say no,” Zuko replied. “She’s my sister, Katara. She put up with Ozai’s shit just as much as I did. The difference is, I got out.”

Katara nodded, understanding. “Well, if you need someone there with you, I’m here.”

Zuko took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. “I know, Katara, thank you.”

* * *

A few days later, Azula reached out to Zuko, telling him that she was in town and that she would like to meet with him. Zuko knew this was coming, and he also figured she must have known that he figured out she was here. Like he told the others, he agreed to meet with her; Azula knew Zuko could never turn her away.

Despite everything that happened when they were younger, Zuko still loved his younger sister. He did everything he could to protect her, but she was always independent and stubborn. Azula tended to agree with their father on everything, going so far as to follow the path he laid for her. While Zuko was estranged from Ozai, he would drop everything at a moment's notice if Azula was in trouble. Now, he was wondering what exactly Azula wanted for him, or if this was just going to be a friendly visit. 

The afternoon they were supposed to meet, Azula agreed to meet Zuko at the loft. He felt more comfortable there, like he had the upper ground. Knowing that she was coming, Zuko made sure to clean the loft as best he could. He didn’t want to risk Azula telling Ozai the loft had gotten  _ worse  _ since his visit months ago. Katara offered to stay with him, or at least stay in the loft so that he could call her if needed, but Zuko knew she was supposed to meet with a new client today so he told her to go.

“Are you sure?” she had asked, standing in front of the front door, bags in her hands. “I can cancel.”

“Katara, you and I both know you can’t cancel. I’ll be fine,” Zuko assured her. When she looked at him tentatively, he just shook his head. “Go. I’ll call you after she leaves.”

Now, he was waiting in the living room, hands gripping the couch cushions as he waited for his sister. As usual, Azula was right on time.

When he heard her knock, he got up and made his way to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and opened the door, Azula standing behind it, a big purse in one hand and a sly smile on her face.

“Hello, Zuzu,” she stated, her smile growing wide. “Long time no see.”

“Azula,” he replied, stepping aside. “Come in, please.”

She walked in with authority, like she always did with every room she entered, looking around with slight disapproval on her face. Unlike Ozai, she did not state her disgust outright. Instead, she followed Zuko to the kitchen table, sitting down opposite of him despite him not saying anything. 

“Ty Lee said you’ve been doing well,” Azula said, folding her hands on the table. 

Zuko nodded. “I have.”

“You manage that bar now, I hear,” Azula continued, her eyebrow arching slightly. 

“Yes.”

“You would have been a better lawyer,” Azula stated, shaking her head at Zuko. “You just threw away a whole career like that.”

“I don’t really care,” Zuko replied, voice even. “I like what I’m doing now.”

Azula squinted. Zuko knew what she was trying to do: when they were younger, Azula had a talent for pinpointing anyone’s weakness within seconds. Of course, this was a talent she carried into adulthood which is why she was such an asset to their father’s business. Maybe she should have been the lawyer, Zuko thought. 

“She says you have a girlfriend,” Azula stated, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “I’m surprised she’s not here to hold your hand.”

“She offered, but she had work,” Zuko replied, balling his hands into fists. “And no, you cannot meet her yet.”

The corner of Azula’s lip twitched. “I’m offended.”

“I don’t care,” Zuko told her. “Now, what do you want? I know you didn’t come to criticize my career choices and discuss my love life.” 

Azula smirked, but reached down into her purse that was now on the ground. She pulled out a thick manilla folder which she slid across the table at Zuko. He just glanced at it before looking back up at her.

“What am I looking at?” he asked her.

“Open it, Zuzu,” Azula demanded. 

Zuko did as he was told. In the folder, he flipped through document after document, still unsure of what he was looking for.

“These are just a bunch of legal documents,” Zuko said, still flicking through. He heard Azula let out an angry breath.

“Yes, that document unsafe working environments, allegations of harassment, discrimination against employees and more,” Azula stated.

Zuko took a closer look and found that Azula was right. Most of these lawsuits had been filed against Ozai directly.

“And where did you get these?” Zuko asked her, looking up at her. 

“Father’s office,” Azula replied, shrugging.

“Azula, you cannot be snooping through Ozai’s office!” Zuko exclaimed. If Azula was caught with something this important… Zuko didn’t want to think about that.

“I wasn’t! I was looking for something else and found that in his filing cabinet, hidden away,” Azula replied. When Zuko opened his mouth to reply, she shook her head. “Oh, no, sorry, those are the copies. I’m not stupid enough the take the real thing for Father to find.”

Zuko let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the documents. “So what does this have to do with me?”

“Well, seems like most of these lawsuits or allegations were swept under the rug,” Azula stated. “Many employees were fired directly after.”

“Azula, you and I both know Ozai’s business practices aren’t exactly legal.”

“I know what! But would you believe me if I told you I am  _ trying  _ to fix this mess?”

Zuko studied Azula. Years ago, when they were both in school, Zuko still begging for Ozai’s attention, he would not have believed her. But now?

“Sure,” Zuko replied. 

“I need your help,” Azula told him. “Clearly, the legal team we have currently is wrapped around Father’s finger. They know how to get rid of problems easily.”

“And you need me because…?”

“Because you won’t put up with Father’s shit, that’s why,” Azula replied, now reaching over and closing the folder and taking it back. 

“Azula, I’m not working for him,” Zuko told her. “I’m not a lawyer.”

“You passed the bar exam,” Azula snapped, shoving the folder back in her bag.

Zuko blinked. He didn’t tell anyone, besides Katara, that he passed the bar exam, much less took it.

“I’m not stupid, Zuzu,” she told him. “You always liked to prove yourself.”

Zuko sighed deeply. “Azula, as soon as I got my results, I told myself I would never practice law. Not just because of Ozai, but because I’m not passionate enough for it.”

“So, what, you’re just going to abandon me?” Azula asked him, crossing her arms at him. 

“No, of course not, I-”

“Well, it feels like you are!” Azula exclaimed. “You won’t work for Father, you won’t help me.”

“Azula, what do you think would happen if I just decided to come back?” Zuko asked her. “I told him months ago I wasn’t working for him. He knows my mind is made up.”

“You could have a change of heart!”

“Does he know where you are?” Zuko asked, suddenly very aware of what was happening.

“Well, he knows I came to see Ty Lee,” she told him.

“Right, and he knows I live close by,” Zuko stated, rubbing his cheek. “Azula, if I came back after your little trip, he would know something was up.”

Azula just stared at him, slowly uncrossing her arms. “I-I didn’t think of that.”

“Then that looks bad for both of us,” Zuko replied. “Azula, you know I would help you if I could, but I don’t know about this.”

“So, what do I do here?” Azula asked him.

“My best advice? Just pretend you don’t know anything right now. Keep working your way up, but when you have more power, try and make small enough changes he doesn’t notice at first,” Zuko advised. 

“That will take too long.”

“Yes, well, it’s all I got now,” Zuko told her. “I can’t come back, but I can give you advice when needed.”

“You’re no help,” Azula muttered, leaning back in her chair, looking away from him. 

“Yeah, well, you knew what you were getting into,” Zuko replied.

“I never knew it was this bad!” Azula stated, glaring at Zuko. “When I started, I knew nothing. When he started giving me more responsibilities and promoting me, that’s when I noticed it.”

“I’m sorry, Azula,” Zuko told her. “I don’t know what to do.”

Azula just sighed. “It’s not that same without you.”

“I know.”

“I thought he would be different after mom died,” Azula said. “Thought once he got out of jail, he would be nicer. He wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry I left you alone with him,” Zuko told her, “but I couldn’t live in the same house as him.”

“Guess you were the smart one all along,” Azula muttered, finally standing up and grabbing her back.

Zuko stood up too. “Are you leaving?”

“Well, I didn’t get what I came for, did I?” she asked him. 

“Azula, leave him. Go somewhere else,” Zuko begged. “I can help. Uncle Iroh can help.”

Azula gave him another sly smile. “We both know I can’t do that. But thanks.”

“Well, keep me in the loop,” Zuko told her, leading her towards the door. “We can figure something out.”

“Whatever,” Azula replied. 

“How much longer are you in town?” 

“Two more days,” Azula answered. “Figured that was an acceptable amount of time to give Father. He knows how Ty Lee is.”

“If you want to meet up before then for lunch or dinner we can,” Zuko told her. 

Azula laughed. “Oh, Zuzu, you were always the sentimental one.”

She opened the door, gave Zuko a wave, and walked out. Zuko watched as she approached the elevator and hit the button.

“Bye, Zuko,” Azula called, looking back at him. The elevator opened and she got on.

Sighing, Zuko closed the door.

“I need a beer,” he muttered to himself. Meeting with Azula went just as well as expected.

* * *

Katara struggled to open the door to the building. While she was always great at carrying her bags  _ out  _ to the car, gathering them in her hands and getting out of the car was always a struggle. Luckily, another woman happened to be on her way out. Making eye contact with her through the glass doors, the woman nodded sharply and held the door open for Katara.

“Thank you so much!” Katara exclaimed, walking through then turning towards her savior. “I really appreciate this.”

“Whatever,” she replied. 

As Katara opened her mouth to retort, she caught a glimpse of the woman’s eyes: a light gold, much like Zuko’s. Katara just shut her mouth, not sure what to do.

“Are you all set?” the woman asked, looking annoyed. 

Katra nodded, walking further into the building. 

“Great,” she replied, shutting the door. 

Katara couldn’t help but watch her through the glass doors. Once the woman, who she was pretty sure was Zuko’s sister, was out of sight, Katara made her way to the elevator. She waited impatiently, finally getting upstairs to the loft. 

Using her foot, she kicked the door, hoping Zuko would answer. He must have been waiting for her, because he answered right away, beer in hand.

“So how was work?” he asked her, letting her in. 

“Fine, fine,” Katara replied, dropping her things to the ground. “I think I just met your sister.”

“Well, she left a minute ago, so maybe,” Zuko replied. Katara wasn’t sure why he was being so nonchalant about this. 

“She held the door open for me, and when I thanked her, she just said, ‘whatever’,” Katara told him. “She seems… intense.” 

“Yep, that’s Azula,” Zuko confirmed. “Sorry about that.”

“So, what did she want?” Katara asked him.

“Just wanted help with something, that’s all,” Zuko replied, taking a drink of beer. “Unfortunately, she wants help exposing my father, and as much as I would love to, I don’t think I can."

“You’re not going to help her?” 

“And risk both of our well beings?” Zuko asked, blinking at Katara. “No. Best she can do is sit tight and do what she can for now. I’ll be a phone call away.” 

Katara just stared at Zuko. “Wow.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just… you’re leaving her out to dry,” Katara told him, walking away from him and into the kitchen. He followed her, watching her.

“I’m doing no such thing!” Zuko exclaimed, placing his beer on the island. “I’m being careful.”

“Sokka would have done it for me,” Katara stated, grabbing water from the fridge.

“Yeah, well, you and Sokka have a very different relationship than me and Azula,” Zuko snapped. “And, your dad actually cares about you.”

Katara stopped mid pour, looking up at Zuko. He didn’t seem mad, just sad. Confused. Sighing, she placed the water down. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Katara told him. “You made the decision that was best for both of you.”

“I did,” Zuko replied. “At least, I hope I did.”

“How did she take it?”

“Eh, not super well,” Zuko told her. “As well as you can, I guess. But she knows she can always call me if needed.”

“She’s lucky to have you,” Katara said, giving him a small smile. 

Zuko shook his head. “I shouldn’t have left her with him. I should have begged her to stay with me and Iroh.”

“She made her decision,” Katara assured him. “And so did you.”

“I know that,” Zuko told her. “Sometimes I wish I could change it.”

“My best advice is not focusing on the past,” Katara said, making her way around the island so that she was next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. “You have what you have, and you’re doing the best you can to right your wrongs.”

“When did you become so wise?” Zuko asked her, wrapping an arm around her. 

“I watched  _ The Lion King  _ after you fell asleep last night,” Katara told him, looking up at him. “Rafiki is very wise.” 

“All I’m getting from this is that you watched  _ The Lion King  _ without me,” Zuko said, laughing. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Katara replied. “And I’m sorry for what I said.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you,” Zuko told her. “Honestly, I think I’m just worked up.”

“Aren’t you always?” Katara teased, pulling away from him and giving him a tiny shove. 

“You make a fair point,” Zuko agreed. “But, you can help me with that?”

“ _ Zuko _ ,” Katara said, laughing. 

He smiled, giving her a kiss on her nose like he always did when he knew he successfully got her. 

“You’re something else,” Katara told him. 

“I know,” Zuko smirked. “Oh, also, I told Azula if she wanted to meet for lunch or dinner while she’s here we can. Uh, if you want to meet her officially, maybe you can come with me?”

“Only if it’s okay with you guys,” Katara replied. “But, yes, I’d love to.”

“Cool, cool,” Zuko said. “Actually, maybe we can get Iroh in on this.”

“Well, hold on,” Katara stated, holding her hands up. “As much as I would love to meet your sister and uncle, maybe meeting them both at once is too much?”

“Yeah, I can see why that might be a lot,” Zuko stated. “Okay, well, whoever I make plans with, you come along?”

Katara laughed. “Okay, sure.”

“Great."

Zuko then went to the couch, turning on the TV to flick through the channels. Katara drank the water she poured herself, then went and put her bags away before finally joining Zuko on the couch.

“Do you have work today?” she asked him.

He shook his head, eyes glued to the TV.

“Can we go for a walk through the park? Or just go on a drive?” Katara asked, poking his side.

He looked away from the TV, glancing down at her. His eyes softened when they met hers, and he gave her a small smile. 

“Anything for my favorite girl,” he replied, turning the TV off. “Let me just get shoes.”

Katara watched him, grinning to herself. She knew she couldn’t take all of Zuko’s problems away, but if she could just momentarily distract him, that worked too. She was lucky to have him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love Azula and we need to remember she was a child when left with Ozai, ok byeeeee.


	17. The I in Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara finally meets Uncle Iroh who absolutely adores her. Sokka gets a strange phone call and won't tell Suki who it was from. Suki becomes worried because Sokka doesn't call her for a few days, causing her to ask Katara and Zuko for help to figure out what exactly Sokka is hiding from her.

Azula never did reach out to Zuko about meeting for lunch or dinner. While he expected this to happen, he was still somewhat disappointed. He also felt awful for not being able to do more to help Azula, but he knew the risks were too great. Luckily, it seemed like Ty Lee decided to take it upon herself to continuously check up on Azula when Zuko could not. That did make Zuko feel a bit better, but still, he wanted to do more.

Though Katara was unable to officially meet Azula, Zuko decided it was finally time for her to meet his Uncle Iroh. So, the first weekend of July, Zuko and Katara were on their way to meet with Uncle Iroh at his favorite tea shop just outside of town. 

“I’m so excited to finally meet the famous Uncle Iroh!” Katara exclaimed as she pulled into a spot in the parking lot. “I feel like I already know him from everything you told me.”

“He’s just as excited to meet you,” Zuko replied, grinning at her. 

“Is it weird I’m also a bit nervous?” Katara asked, turning off the engine. 

They both opened their doors and got out, Zuko turning to look at Katara once he was fully out of the car. “How come?”

“I mean, he practically raised you since you were a kid,” Katara stated, waiting for Zuko to walk around the car. “I want to make a good impression.”

“Trust me, he’ll love you,” Zuko assured her, taking her hand in his and leading towards the shop. 

It wasn’t long before they spotted Iroh, sitting in a booth next to the window, a cup of tea already placed in front of him. Sensing them, Iroh looked up, beaming when he spotted Zuko.

“Zuko!” Iroh exclaimed, standing up and embracing Zuko in a warm hug. “So good to see you.”

“Hello, Uncle,” Zuko replied, embracing his uncle in return. 

Katara had never seen Zuko act so affectionate. When Sokka or Aang try and jokingly hug him, he usually tenses up, not showing any sign of affection in return. Now that she thinks of it, he was really only affectionate with her, and occasionally Toph, though with Toph it was a bit different. 

“Uncle, this is my girlfriend, Katara,” Zuko told him, grabbing Katara’s hand once again and pulling her forward.

Iroh smiled at Katara before embracing her in a hug as well. “So good to meet you, Katara! My nephew has told me much about you.”

Katara, slightly embarrassed, pat Iroh on the back. “It’s nice to meet you as well. From what Zuko told me about you, I feel like I already know you.”

Iroh let go of her and gave her a warm smile. “Sit, both of you. I already ordered you both teas, they should be here soon.”

Katara and Zuko sat across from Iroh, their tea arriving shortly after.

“So, Katara, my nephew tells me you are an occupational therapist,” Iroh stated, cooling his tea down. “Tell me about that.”

Katara nodded and went into details about her work. Iroh listened carefully, asking questions occasionally. He laughed at Katara’s jokes and nodded when she began to explain a concept. To Katara, Iroh was exactly how Zuko described him: caring, sweet, and an excellent listener. 

“You sound like you work very hard, Katara,” Iroh said, smiling. “Remember to take time for yourself.”

“Myself and this guy right here,” Katara said, elbowing Zuko in the ribs. Zuko elbowed her back. 

Iroh just smiled wider. “While I do love how much you care for my nephew, I do mean take time for yourself. Both of you, remember to always have time to reflect on yourselves and your relationship.”

Katara nodded in agreement while Zuko just groaned. “Uncle…”

“I mean, he’s right,” Katara told him. 

“Now, would you like to hear some funny stories about Zuko as a teenager? I have some good ones,” Iroh stated, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“ _ Uncle _ ,” Zuko groaned as Katara nodded enthusiastically.

Zuko was right: Iroh absolutely adored Katara.

* * *

Sokka and Suki were at Suki’s apartment, finding their way back to Suki’s bed after a late breakfast. They lay there facing each other, perked up on their elbows. 

“I know it’s been seven months,” Sokka said, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind Suki’s ear, “but I still can’t believe this.”

“I still can’t believe I fell for you,” Suki teased.

“Seriously! How did that happen?!” Sokka exclaimed. 

“Something about you,” Suki told him, giving him a light kiss. “But I do love you so much.”

“But I love you more,” Sokka stated. 

Suki scrunched her nose. “Ew, are we becoming  _ that  _ couple?” 

“We might be,” Sokka laughed. “But I kind of like it.”

Suki grinned. “Yeah. Me too. It’s nice.”

Sokka leaned in for another kiss, Suki still grinning. She really wasn’t sure how she fell for Sokka, but she was happy she did. 

When she and Katara first became friends, Sokka was just Katara’s annoying older brother. He would interrupt their sleepovers, banging the door of Katara’s room open to fart and then leave, laughing maniacally as Katara and Suki choked on the smell. When they got to high school, Sokka started hitting on her more; not a lot to make her uncomfortable, but just to grind her gears. She knew that if Sokka assumed she was uncomfortable in any way, he would have stopped immediately. Katara did once ask if she should talk to Sokka, tell him to leave her alone and to stop making passes at Suki, but Suki told Katara not to worry about it.

In a weird way, she kind of liked the attention. Of course, when Suki did have her first real boyfriend her junior to senior year to high school, and her second for a few years in college, Sokka backed off. Suki always just assumed Sokka did what he did to annoy her. Then again, maybe he really did always like her for all this time.

Sokka idolized Suki. She was strong and bold, and she always voiced her opinions. Suki was also always ready to fight anyone who tried to hurt her or her friends. To Sokka, Suki wasn’t just Katara’s friend: she was a badass girl who deserved his respect. Still, being a bit older and having a girl be stronger than you did somewhat hurt Sokka’s ego. There was a time where he believed that men were just stronger and better than women. Knowing Katara and Suki really turned him around. He really only hit on Suki because he liked the way she fought back, liked the way she would sometimes blush if he gave her a genuine compliment she wasn’t expecting. When she had boyfriends, he backed off, only interacting with her as a friend.

It wasn’t until she and her college boyfriend broke it off that he realized he had  _ actual  _ feelings for her. As soon as he figured that out, he squashed those feelings down and increased his teasing by one hundred. He hoped that his incessant teasing would cause Suki to blow up at him, causing him to lose all attraction, but that’s not what happened. Suki still fought back and she still blushed at his compliments. Maybe she always liked him. 

Suki was just about to suggest that maybe they should put their clothes on and be active members of society when Sokka’s phone vibrated on the nightstand. Arching his eyebrows, he rolled over and picked it up. Suki couldn’t see the caller ID, but she watched as Sokka hit ‘decline’ and place the phone back down.

“Who was it?” Suki asked him, sitting up and pulling her sheets over her. 

“It was just-” Sokka started, but he was interrupted once again by his phone ringing. Groaning, he rolled over once again, this time accepting the call.

“Yeah?” he asked into the phone, his eyebrows scrunched in frustration. Suki watched as his eyes went from annoyed to worried. “Wait, what?” 

“Everything okay?” Suki asked.

Sokka held up a finger. “Can I call you back in a few? Okay, yeah, I won’t.”

He hung up and jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed. Suki followed him with her eyes.

“Uh, what’s going on here?” she asked him, watching as he buttoned his shirt with urgency. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing. That was no one,” Sokka stated, grabbing his phone and looking through it. “Ah, listen, I need to go.”

“Sokka, what-?”

“Suki, don’t worry about it,” Sokka snapped. 

She blinked at him. Never has Sokka raised his voice to her, much less snapped at her. 

When he realized he snapped, he took a deep breath and made his way to her side of the bed, sitting down next to her. He took her hand in his. “Suki, it’s fine, don’t worry.”

“I mean, okay, but you’re not usually like this,” Suki stated.

Sokka stood up. “I know, I know. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Suki nodded. Sokka gave her a kiss on the head and made his way out of her room. She heard him say goodbye to Ty Lee in the living room before hearing the front door close behind him. Sighing, she got out of bed and dressed, making her way out to the living room where Ty Lee was sitting on the floor, surrounded by headshots, very confused.

“What happened?” Ty Lee asked her. “Did you guys get in a fight?”

“No, everything was fine,” Suki replied, shaking her head. “I have no idea what just happened. He got a phone call and then was acting all weird.”

“Who called him?” 

“No idea!” Suki exclaimed, joining Ty Lee on the floor. “He wouldn’t tell me.”

Ty Lee studied Suki, pursing her lips. “Hmm…”

“What are you thinking, Ty Lee?” Suki asked, crossing her legs. 

“Nothing  _ bad  _ I guess,” Ty Lee stated, shrugging her shoulders. “Just weird he wouldn’t say who called.”

“Yeah, it was,” Suki muttered. 

Ty Lee gave her a tiny shove. “I’m sure it’s fine. You and Sokka are doing great.”

“I guess,” Suki muttered again. 

“Here, help me choose a headshot,” Ty Lee said, sliding over a couple of her headshots for Suki to look at. “That will get your mind off everything.”

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Suki replied, grabbing the pictures and looking them over. “Also, why don’t you tell me what’s going on with you and Aang.”

Ty Lee just shrugged. “I think we’re just friends right now. We go out a lot, but he hasn’t even  _ kissed  _ me yet.”

“Is that bad?” 

“No, I would just like to know what’s happening,” Ty Lee explained, staring at one of her headshots. After studying it a bit, she tossed it aside. 

“What was wrong with that one?” Suki asked, leaning over and grabbing it. To her, the headshot looked great. Ty Lee’s smile was bright as ever and her long hair was in its signature braid. 

“Not enough pizzazz,” Ty Lee stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Gotcha,” Suki replied, placing the headshot down and looking over the rest in front of her. 

Suki guessed that trying to figure out which pictures had the right amount of ‘pizzazz’ was better than worrying about whatever was going on with Sokka. She tried her best not to go to the worst case scenario, but it was hard to do. Instead, she put on a smile for Ty Lee and helped narrow down the best headshot. 

* * *

A few days later, Suki decided to go to the loft. 

Sokka didn’t end up calling her for the rest of the day after he left, which was out of character for him. Even if he had to cut a night short because of a work emergency, he always made sure to call her and check in. He did end up calling her the next day, just to tell her he was busy and not to worry, but Suki wasn’t convinced. Suki didn’t want to ask Katara if she knew anything because she didn’t want to drag Katara into their drama. Whatever was happening, it would be unfair to put Katara in between her brother and her best friend. Suki decided it was better to get answers in person. 

She knocked on the front door of the loft, holding her breath. Aang answered a minute later, Appa’s leash in hand. 

“Hey, Suki!” Aang exclaimed, beaming. “Sokka didn’t say you were coming.”

“Oh, he doesn’t know,” Suki told him, feeling herself blush. 

“Well, Katara and Zuko are  _ busy _ so I bet Katara has no idea either,” Aang grinned. “Everything okay?”

Suki nodded, trying to avoid Aang’s eyes. “Yeah, fine.” 

“Okaaaay,” Aang replied, giving Suki a look. “He’s in his room. Sounds like he’s on the phone though.”

“Okay, thanks,” Suki replied, walking into the loft. 

“No problem,” Aang said. “Appa yip yip.”

Suki waited for Aang and Appa to leave before making her way over to Sokka’s room. She stood in front of the door, trying to find the courage to knock. As she stood there, she could hear Sokka’s muffled voice. Pressing her ear to the door, she could make out some of what he was saying.

“No, she has no idea,” Sokka said. Suki could vaguely hear him moving around. “No, I didn’t tell anyone. Yes, I can fly out tonight if you really need me.”

Suki decided she heard enough. Standing up, she quietly ran over to Katara’s room so Sokka wouldn’t hear her. She knocked gently on Katara’s door, Zuko and Katara’s groans coming from the other side.

“Aang, seriously?” Katara called out. “We tried to be quiet!”

“Actually, it’s me,” Suki replied, trying not to be too loud. “You guys done in there?”

“Yeah, but-” Suki heard Zuko start to say, but she opened the door before he finished. “SUKI, I’M NAKED.”

“Cover yourself then,” Suki replied. 

Zuko and Katara both had the bed sheets over them, covering everything that needed to be covered. Suki didn’t even care at this point, she walked in fully and sat down on Katara’s side of the bed.

“This is exactly what I wanted,” Zuko stated, sliding further under the covers. “My girlfriend’s best friend just chilling on our bed while we sit here naked.”

Katara gave Zuko a light slap. “You called me your girlfriend.” 

“Yeah, I did,” Zuko grinned. “I mean, you are, so-”

“Guys, this is super cute, and I’m so glad you’re having this conversation,” Suki interrupted, “but I need help.”

“Hey, you’re the one who came in here when you knew what was happening,” Zuko pointed out, earning himself another slap from Katara.

“Okay, babe, what’s up?” Katara asked, giving Suki her full attention. 

Suki sighed. “It’s your brother. Something weird is happening and he won’t tell me.” 

“Huh,” Katara replied, sighing. “He has been acting weird lately.”

“So I’m not the only one who noticed?” Suki asked, somewhat thankful to hear that. “What’s he been doing?”

“He’s been holed up in his room the past couple days when he comes home from work,” Katara explained. “I asked him why he wasn’t with you and he just said he’s busy.”

“Maybe he is busy,” Zuko suggested. 

Suki and Katara shot him a dirty look, causing Zuko to cower a bit.

“Just a light suggestion,” he replied. 

“But it’s  _ weird _ ,” Suki stated, rubbing her temples. “He left my place abruptly after a phone call the other day and has only called me  _ once  _ since then.”

Katara’s eyebrows arched. “Okay, that is weird.”

“And, I just heard him on the phone and…” Suki took a breath. “He said something like ‘I haven’t told her’ and then said something about flying out?”

“What the hell could that mean?” Zuko asked, sitting up more and looking at Suki. “I mean, okay, he mentioned that Yue moved out of state about a month ago, but that’s probably nothing."

“Woah, woah, he  _ told  _ you that?” Katara asked, staring at Zuko. “He didn’t tell me that. Why did he tell you that?”

“I don’t know!” Zuko exclaimed. “We were at the bar, we were just talking, and then he said something about Yue moving. I think he saw it on Twitter or something and he was just surprised.”

“That could mean anything,” Katara stated, now looking back at Suki. “Just guys talking.”

“I really regret opening my mouth,” Zuko replied. 

“Can you talk to him?” Suki asked Zuko. “You’re his best friend.”

“Katara is his sister,” Zuko pointed out. 

“Yes, but if Katara gets involved, she’s stuck in our drama,” Suki explained, Katara nodding in agreement.

“And I don’t?” Zuko asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re not his sister,” Katara said. “I can’t get stuck in between my brother and my best friend.”

“Wait, so let me get this straight,” Zuko said, sitting up and looking back and forth between both girls. “If Katara and I get in a fight, only Suki can meddle because Sokka is Katara’s brother and siblings and direct best friends can’t interact?”

“Very weird way to put that, but essentially,” Katara stated. 

Zuko groaned. “Ugh, fine, but you both owe me.”

“Thank you, Zuko!” Suki replied, “I’d hug you, but, naked.”

“Yeah, so please turn around,” Zuko stated. “I’d rather you not see anything.”

Suki covered her eyes as Zuko instructed. He quickly got up and got dressed, making his way out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

“You can look now,” Katara said. 

Suki took her hands off from over her eyes. 

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Katara assured Suki, patting her hand. “I know my brother, he doesn’t cheat.”

“I mean, I want to believe that,” Suki sighed, “but my mind is going through the worst case scenario. At this point, I don’t care if he’s cheating, I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked. 

“Like, what if something life changing happened and he won’t tell me?” Suki suggested. “Or he’s sick and he’s hiding it.” 

“He wouldn’t hide something like that from me though,” Katara replied.

“I guess not,” Suki stated. 

“Listen, just wait for Zuko okay?” Katara said. “I’m sure everything will be okay.”

Suki nodded. “Okay.”

“Now can you move? I need clothes,” Katara told her, grinning and slightly shoving Suki off the bed. 

Suki laughed, but got off the bed. “You and Zuko were definitely busy.”

Katara grinned. “We have our fun.” 

* * *

Getting caught in the middle of drama was the opposite of what Zuko wanted to do today. He just wanted to have a nice day with his girlfriend on their day off. He also wanted to actually talk to Katara about the fact that he just called her his girlfriend, but instead he had to figure out whether or not his best friend was being a scumbag. Obviously, he knew Sokka would never do anything to hurt Suki considering he seriously worshiped the ground she walked on, but he understood why Suki was worried.

At Sokka’s door, he knocked rapidly. “Hey, Sokka, you in there?”

Sokka opened the door, clearly disheveled. Zuko could see an open suitcase on his bed, clothes thrown in carelessly. 

“Uh, you going somewhere?” Zuko asked, pointing at the suitcase.

“What?” Sokka asked. He turned around and glanced at the suitcase, turning back around to shake his head at Zuko. “Oh, no, probably not. This is just in case.”

“Just in case what?” Zuko asked. “Seems strange.”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked him, crossing his arms.

“Dude, you’ve been acting really weird the past couple of days,” Zuko told him. “We all saw it.”

“Just something going on, that’s all,” Sokka told Zuko. “No need to worry.”

“Yeah, well, Suki is currently in your sister’s room, worried out of her mind about you,” Zuko said. 

“Wait, what?” Sokka exclaimed, standing up straight. “Suki’s  _ here _ .”

“Uh, yeah,” Zuko said. “She came to talk to you, but heard you on the phone. So either you tell me what’s going on, or her.”

Sokka groaned. “Do you know how much she heard?”

“Something about not telling her and that you can fly out if need be,” Zuko told him. “Oh, uh, and I also mentioned how you told me Yue moved out of state, so I may have planted a ‘he’s cheating on you’ seed.”

“Ugh,” Sokka groaned, rubbing his forehead. “Well, I’m not cheating if that makes you feel better.”

Zuko put his hands up. “Listen, your life is your life. If you cheat on her, I’ll kick your ass, but you need to tell her what’s happening. I’m not the mediator here.”

“I’m surprised she sent you and not Katara,” Sokka said, giving Zuko a small grin. 

“I don’t know, something about Katara being your sister and Suki’s best friend so it would be weird?” Zuko replied, shrugging. “Apparently, Suki would do the same thing if Katara and I ever fight."

“Huh, the logic checks out,” Sokka said, nodding. 

“Does it though?” Zuko asked, still unsure about the whole thing. He and Azula were never like this.

“Yep,” Sokka replied, hitting Zuko’s shoulder. “Listen, is she still with Katara?”

Zuko nodded.

“Great, I’ll go to her,” Sokka replied. 

Zuko followed Sokka to Katara’s room, hoping he would finally get to have his alone time with Katara as Sokka and Suki talked. 

“Hey, Suki, you in there?” Sokka asked, knocking on the door. 

Suki opened the door, Katara behind her sitting on the bed. 

“Oh, so you’re alive,” Suki stated, crossing her arms. 

“Ah, listen, can we talk?” Sokka asked her. 

Zuko squeezed passed them into the room, sitting next to Katara.

“If you guys do talk, can you do it elsewhere?” Zuko asked them. 

“Didn’t you guys just get dressed?” Suki asked them, turning to look at them. 

“Yeah, but I  _ do  _ owe Zuko,” Katara stated, grinning at Zuko.

“Get out, I’m about to get my reward,” Zuko stated, standing up and pushing Suki and Sokka out into the hallway and closing the door behind them. 

Sokka and Suki could hear them giggling. 

“I kind of hate how I know what’s happening,” Sokka stated, gagging. He looked at Suki. “Can I please explain what’s going on.”

When Suki nodded, Sokka took her hand and led her towards the living room. They sat on the couch next to each other, Sokka’s hand now squeezing Suki’s. 

“Listen, first thing’s first, I’m  _ not  _ cheating on you,” Sokka stated firmly. “I promise you that. I would never do something like that. I love and respect you so much.”

“I mean, I never assumed you were cheating to begin with,” Suki muttered, her shoulders loosening. “I just want to know you’re okay. Sokka, that was really weird when you just left with no explanation and then didn’t call me. I was worried.”

Sokka sighed. “I know, and I should have called you, but I didn’t feel like I could tell you.”

“Sokka, you know you can tell me anything,” Suki told him, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’m your girlfriend, I want to be there for you.”

Sokka placed his hand on hers, holding it close to his cheek. A tear slid down his face “I know.”

“Then what’s going on?” Suki asked, removing her hand from his cheek. 

“I’m fine, I promise you I’m fine,” Sokka told her, wiping the tear away. “It’s Gran Gran.”

“What about her?” Suki asked. 

“When my dad called me a few days ago,” Sokka explained, taking a shaky breath, “it was to tell me that she had a heart attack.”

“Oh, Sokka, I’m sorry!” Suki exclaimed, grabbing his hand. 

“She had emergency surgery afterwards,” Sokka continued, squeezing Suki’s hand, “but there were some complications, so she went in yesterday for the second surgery. That’s why I’ve been acting so weird. I’ve been so worried about Gran Gran, and all I could think about was my mom and…” 

Suki wrapped her arms around Sokka, pulling her close to him. “Sokka, I’m so sorry.”

Sokka wrapped his arms around Suki’s waist, a few more tears trailing down his cheek. 

“You could have told me,” Suki said, playing with Sokka’s hair.

“I don’t know why I didn’t,” Sokka replied.

“Wait, does Katara know?” Suki asked him. 

“No, Dad told me not to tell her,” Sokka answered. “I know I shouldn’t have held that from her, but Dad and I both know how stressed she’s been with her new clients, and the new school year. We didn’t want to add to her stress.”

“Sokka, I get not telling me,” Suki replied, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him up so he could look at her, “but you need to tell your sister. She deserves to know.”

Sokka wiped away more tears. “Yeah, I know, she’s an adult and she can handle it.”

“Exactly,” Suki confirmed.

“I think I was more worried about how she would react,” Sokka admitted. “When mom died… she didn’t take it well. We moved in with Gran Gran and she was really the only motherly figure we’ve had for as long as we can remember. Katara took on so much after mom died, she became the second mom next to Gran Gran.”

“I know, Sokka,” Suki stated, pulling him close again. “But you have to stop thinking you’re alone. You have your sister, you have me. You have Zuko and Aang.”

“I’m sorry,” Sokka stated, hugging Suki tight. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“I’m sorry you’re going through this,” Suki said. “Don’t worry about me. How is Gran Gran doing?”

“Better,” Sokka said, pulling away from Suki and facing her. “The second surgery went well, she’s stable. Dad said she woke up a while ago.”

“That’s great!” Suki said, giving Sokka’s arm and affectionate squeeze. “How long does she need to stay in the hospital?”

“A few more days,” Sokka replied. He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. “I need to call my dad. Katara needs to hear this from him.”

“Maybe be in the room when he tells her,” Suki suggested. “That way you can explain why you kept this from her.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Sokka agreed. “Thanks, Suki.”

“Just promise me one thing: if something big happens, and you feel like you’re about the fall apart, tell me?”

Sokka nodded. “Yeah, I will next time.”

“I love you, Sokka.”

“Love you too, Suki.” 

* * *

Hakoda did end up calling Katara, and, as Suki suggested, Sokka stayed in the room. As Sokka assumed, Katara did not take the news well. If anything, she was more angry that Hakoda and Sokka hid this from her rather than tell her out right.

“I’m not a little girl anymore!” Katara exclaimed through angry tears. “I’m an adult! I can handle something like this!”

“Katara, sweetheart, we know,” Hakoda said, his soothing voice calming Katara down. “We didn’t want you to worry.”

“And what if something happened?” Katara asked, glaring at Sokka who cowered. “What if… what if the surgery didn’t go well! Was I going to get a phone call then.”

Hakoda was silent on the other end. To be fair, Sokka did have a fleeting thought of how they would explain this to Katara if the surgery didn’t go well, but he was too wrapped up in keeping himself calm as well as his worried father.

“That’s a fair point,” Sokka stated, finally breaking the silence. “We didn’t really think about that.”

“I guess I just assumed she would pull through,” Hakoda said, sighing. “She did!”

“And I’m so thankful for that,” Katara stated, “but I need to know when it happens. Dad, I love you, but I’m not a little girl anymore. I know the real reason why you didn’t tell me, though.”

Hakoda sighed again. Sokka just grimaced. 

“It’s because of mom,” Katara stated. 

“You’re right,” Hakoda replied. “Ever since your mother died, I’ve tried so hard to shelter you both from sickness and death.”

“Then why did you tell Sokka and not  _ me _ ,” Katara asked him. 

That was a good question. Sokka had just as much work to do. Maybe it was because he was the oldest and Hakoda assumed he would handle the news better. Sokka also thought he would be able to handle the news, but instead he got caught up in his own anxiety that he pushed everyone who was close to him away. He was not acting his typical self. 

“I don’t know,” Hakoda stated. “Maybe because he was the oldest. I’m sorry, Katara.”

“Yeah, well,” Katara said, her bottom lip quivering, “I’m just glad you told me now.”

“How about I call you guys tomorrow,” Hakoda said. He sounded tired. “If she’s awake, you can both talk to her.”

“Yes please,” they said in unison. 

“Okay, good,” Hakoda said. “I’ll call you after you both get out of work. Who gets out last?”

“Me,” Sokka answered. “But I can see if I can get out early. My boss will understand for a family emergency.”

“Just let me know,” Hakoda told him. 

“Dad, how long have you been awake?” Katara asked him, shifting from daughter to concerned mother. 

Hakoda chuckled darkly. “About twenty-four hours?”

Sokka and Katara grimaced.

“Yikes, Dad, go to bed,” Sokka told him. “Get some rest.”

“Yeah, being up all day isn’t going to help anyone,” Katara added. 

“I know, I know,” Hakoda replied. “I’m going to the hospital now to spend some time with Gran Gran, though. Maybe I’ll nap in the chair if she’s asleep.”

“Well, call us if you need something,” Katara said.

“I’m packed to go at a moment’s notice,” Sokka exclaimed. “I’m sure we can both get there if needed.”

“Yeah, agreed,” Katara said. 

“Will do,” Hakoda said. “But for now, stay where you are. A phone call will do. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Dad,” they both said.

When they hung up, Katara looked at Sokka. “I wish you just told me.”

“I know, I really don’t know why I didn’t,” Sokka replied, shaking his head in shame. 

“Because you always feel like you need to be strong,” Katara told him. “Ever since mom died, you were always strong for both of us.”

“Really?” Sokka asked, looking up at Katara. “Because I always thought  _ you  _ were the strong one.”

Katara gave him a small smile. “Maybe we both like to be strong  _ for  _ each other without realizing we  _ need  _ each to be strong.”

“Maybe,” Sokka agreed, giving her a smile back. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Listen, I know now,” Katara told him. “That’s all that matters.”

Sokka nodded. 

“Go find Suki,” Katara said. “I think you need her right now.”

“We can hang out if you want?” Sokka said, giving her a little shove. 

Katara grinned. “You and I both know you would prefer Suki’s company.”

Sokka laughed. “Yeah, okay, fair.”

* * *

Sokka and Suki decided to go out for a walk to discuss everything that was happening. As soon as Sokka and Katara left the room and entered the living room, Sokka made his way to Suki, bringing her close to him. Katara could see just how much her brother loved Suki, and she knew that Suki could help Sokka figure out his anxieties. 

That left Zuko and Katara together, wrapped up on the couch. Aang had arrived shortly before Hakoda called, only staying for a few minutes before grabbing his laptop and stating he was meeting Ty Lee at the coffee shop down the street to do homework. 

“I want to be so mad that they hid this from me,” Katara told Zuko, “but I just can’t be.”

“I get it,” Zuko replied. “You want to be in the loop, but you also get why they thought they were doing what was best.”

“Yeah,” Katara agreed. “I didn’t take mom’s death well at all. I guess they were afraid I would shut down if something happened to Gran Gran.”

“You and your Gran Gran are close?” 

Katara nodded. “I mean, she basically raised me. If something happened to her, I don’t know what I would do.” 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. “I’m not really sure what else to say.”

“You being here is really all I need,” Katara told him, snuggling closer to him.

“Katara, I’ll be here for you no matter what happens,” Zuko told her. “Through the good and the bad.”

“Well, I’m glad I have such an amazing boyfriend then,” Katara said, looking up at him, grinning. 

“Ah, so we’re definitely labeling this?” Zuko asked her. 

“Hey, you called me your girlfriend first,” Katara stated. “So, yes.”

“Then as your boyfriend, I promise to always be there for you for anything life throws at you,” Zuko promised.

“And I promise the same as your girlfriend,” Katara said. “Thank you, Zuko.” 

“Of course,” Zuko replied, kissing the top of her head. 

They snuggled up together again, taking over the whole couch. Nothing was on the TV, they just sat there quietly, Katara’s eyes slowly drooping. Zuko held her, finally hearing her deep breathing that told him she was asleep. Holding her close, he kept repeating the promise he made to her. He had never cared for someone as deeply as he cared for Katara. Sitting there, Zuko realized he would do anything for her, even take a bolt of lightning straight to the heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hands if you thought Sokka was cheating on Suki. 
> 
> So in the show, Schmidt (who Sokka is based off I guess?) cheats on Cece (Suki) and the end result is bad. I was debating on that, with Sokka going back to Yue for a bit, but Sukka is a very pure ship and I could NEVER do that to them. So Gran Gran having a heart attack and Sokka being a protective older brother it is!
> 
> PS: please listen to "The I in Lie" by Patrick Stump. You'll thank me for it.


	18. XO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko reflects on his friendship with Toph while she keeps him company at the bar. When Aang joins them, Zuko and Toph give Aang some much needed advice about his career change. When Ty Lee is invited to a top modeling party, she invites Katara and Suki to join her. As they're about the leave, Zuko's feelings about Katara slip out, catching her off guard. This causes both of them to worry about what was and wasn't said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was thinking of splitting this chapter into two since the beginning is a bit different than the rest. Then I reread it and went "nah, too lazy", so this one is a little long, but the end is worth it!

Gran Gran pulled through, just as everyone hoped she would. 

July and August ended up blurring together, September coming before anyone was ready. 

Katara was starting her new position at the elementary school, and while she was nervous, Katara entered the job with excitement. Aang registered for more classes to take, leaving him with more homework and papers to write. Suki’s nonprofit was gaining more attention, so she had more work to do. Sokka was assigned a big project that left him staying at the office later and later. Zuko was still managing the bar, and while his loft mates tried their best to visit when they could, Zuko at least still had Toph’s company when everyone else was busy. 

“Man, you have some overachieving friends,” Toph stated one night mid September, downing her second beer. 

Zuko was manning the bar tonight. He didn’t mind doing so, since he missed the comfort of actually being behind the bar and serving customers. He wasn’t someone who liked sitting in stuffy offices telling people what to do. His employees, which still seemed strange to say, enjoyed the fact that they actually had a competent manager who was willing to help behind the bar during busy nights.

“Technically, they’re your friends too,” Zuko pointed out to Toph, taking the empty beer bottles from in front of her. “So you also have overachieving friends.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Toph replied. Zuko chuckled and placed another beer in front of her. 

“Thanks for hanging out with me,” Zuko said. 

“Oh, I’m not here for you,” Toph told him, grabbing the new beer. “I’m only here for the booze.” 

Zuko laughed as Toph just grinned up at him. Toph was never one for affection, meaning she never really told anyone how she was feeling. 

He always found it funny how they met in college; Zuko was a junior stuck taking a freshman writing course because, for some reason, the school missed the credit, causing Zuko to have to retake the class. Toph was a freshman, blind but determined as hell to prove herself to everyone. According to Toph, her parents didn’t think she would actually succeed in college without much help, but Toph proved them wrong by graduating with honors without them by her side holding her hand. The day of their first class, Zuko was sitting there, taking notes by hand as he always did, when Toph started making fun of him for how hard he wrote on the paper.

“I can’t even  _ see  _ the paper, but I can tell your writing is chicken scratch,” she whispered to him when they were supposed to be writing during a two minute free write. 

Zuko had no idea what to say about that. Worse, she was  _ right  _ and he actually tried to hide his writing from her, even though she couldn’t see. When it came time to share their writing, they were partners, reading their short paragraphs answering the prompt ‘where did you come from?’ Both of them thought it was a stupid prompt, yet both of them answered the question sincerely. 

After class, Toph ended up following Zuko out, grabbing his arm to lead her wherever he was heading.

“Ah, I don’t have another class until way later, so I was going to hole myself up in the library,” he told her.

“Perfect, just where I need to go,” Toph stated. “My roommate apparently hates when I use talk-to-text, so I need a study room.”

“I have headphones,” Zuko told her. “Also, your roommate sucks.”

“That she does,” Toph agreed. “But, headphones are good.”

And that’s how Zuko and Toph began sharing a study room together every Wednesday afternoon until Zuko’s late class. A beginning of a beautiful friendship, they would both say. 

Though, if anything, Toph mostly saw Zuko as an older brother, but she wouldn’t say that outloud. As an only child who was blind and always thought to be frail, Toph never really had any other friends. Zuko saw her as someone capable, but he cared for her too. Of course, he ended up introducing her to Sokka and Aang who also became her close friends. Since then, the three boys stayed by Toph’s side whenever she needed them, which wasn’t often, but the sentiment was nice. 

“So, how’s Katara?” Toph asked Zuko, taking another drink of her beer. “You guys still going strong?”

“She’s doing great,” Zuko replied, noticing a dirty area on the bar and grabbing a rag to clean it. “And yes, we’re going strong. I honestly adore her.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me, Sparky,” Toph replied, gagging. “But I’m glad you guys are together. She’s really good for you.” 

“Too good really,” Zuko said. 

“Nah, don’t get all down on yourself,” Toph stated, pointing her beer towards Zuko’s direction. “You guys are perfect for each other. She keeps you grounded when you’re upset  _ and  _ taught you to control your anger.”

“Then what am I for her?” Ziko asked, leaning against the bar in front of Toph.

“When I first met her, she seemed really stuffy,” Toph said, thoughtfully. “Nice, caring, but definitely stuffy. When you two are together, she just seems more relaxed.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Zuko replied. 

“Trust me,” Toph stated, “you’re good for each other. Plus, I can feel your heart racing whenever you guys are within the same room of each other, it’s ridiculous.”

Zuko grinned. The way Toph could ‘see’ always confused him, but her somehow knowing how he was feeling before he knew himself was always entertaining. 

Down along the bar, Pipsqueak called for Zuko’s help. He left Toph alone, helping Pipsqueak with restocking the shelves. When he came back, Aang was now sitting next to Toph.

“Hey, buddy,” Zuko said, giving Aang a nod. “What are you doing here.”

“Oh you know, just giving you and Toph some company,” Aang replied, shrugging.

“He’s procrastinating,” Toph stated, crossing her arms. “Come on, Twinkle Toes, you’re better than this.”

“Yeah, wait a minute, didn’t you say you had a paper to write?” Zuko asked him, shaking his head. 

“I got some of it done!” Aang replied indignantly. 

“How much?” Toph asked. 

“You know… half,” Aang said, turning red. 

“Lying,” Toph sang. “You’re  _ lyyyyying _ .”

“Okay, about a quarter,” Aang corrected. 

Toph nodded in approval and Aang relaxed.

“When is it due?” Zuko asked. 

“I have three more days,” Aang groaned. “I’ve never procrastinated this badly before. Even in undergrad, I was always ahead of the game!”

“What do you think is different?” Toph asked, grabbing her beer again and drinking. 

“I don’t know,” Aang muttered.

Zuko sighed. “Listen, let me get you a drink and we can figure this out. Want a Shirly Temple?”

“Yes please,” Aang mumbled. 

Zuko made the drink quickly, adding a generous amount of vodka, and slid it over to Aang who took it appreciatively. He took a sip from the straw, lips pursing at the amount of alcohol at first, before drinking it again.

“Man, you’re really in a rut, huh?” Zuko asked, leaning on the bar. 

“I don’t know why!” Aang exclaimed. “Why is this happening to me?”

“Well, okay, maybe it’s because you’re an adult, who already went through college, making a major career change?” Zuko suggested. 

“That’s a good point,” Toph agreed. “What are you classes like?”

“They’re full of all these bright eyed undergrads who are so excited to start their career in teaching,” Aang stated, sighing slightly. “I mean, the classes I’m in are a mix of grad and undergrad students, but I’m only one of, like, four grad students. And two of those already have teaching licenses, they’re just adding another!” 

“Okay, then maybe that’s it,” Zuko stated. “You feel like you’re not good enough.”

“Yeah! All these people have their lives figured out and then there’s me, almost  _ thirty _ and I have no idea what I want to do with my life!” Aang grabbed his drink again and took another drink, this time drinking most of it. Zuko leaned over and grabbed the drink from Aang, placing it down on the bar.

“Pace yourself, buddy,” Zuko told him. “And, Aang, that’s totally normal to feel that way.”

“Yeah, Twinkle Toes, not everyone has their life figured out at eighteen,” Toph added. “That was a myth to make adults feel bad about not having their shit together.”

“Well, it worked,” Aang muttered, playing with the straw. 

“Listen, Aang,” Zuko stated, “you just took your time figuring out what you wanted to do. That’s okay. You feel like you made the right decision though, right?”

Aang nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then screw what other people think!” Zuko exclaimed. “Who cares if you got a late start. All that matters is that you know now and you’re happy with your decision.”

“Damn, dude,” Aang stated, grinning up at Zuko. “When you did you become a motivational speaker?” 

“Katara is rubbing off on him,” Toph said, smirking. “But he’s right, Aang.”

“Thanks, guys,” Aang replied. “I really appreciate this.”

“Tomorrow, you’re going to sit down and finish that paper,” Zuko said, pointing at Aang. “Got it.”

Aang saluted Zuko, laughing. “Sir, yes, sir!” 

Zuko nodded. “Good. Now you two behave for Pipsqueak, I got some scheduling to do.”

He left Toph and Aang alone at the bar knowing that they would be okay. Toph will outdrink Aang, and Aang will offer to let her crash at their place. It was a tradition for them at this point. Shaking his head, Zuko went into his office.

Zuko thought about what he told Aang. In a way, Zuko felt the same way; he had studied to become a lawyer only to decide he wanted to do something else with his life. There were times when he was happy with his decision, happy that he didn’t have to put up with his father and other stuffy lawyers. Of course, there were days he completely regretted what he did; he could be making so much more money, he could have a ‘real’ job. Still, feeling happy with his decision often outnumbered the regret. 

Smiling to himself, Zuko sent Katara a quick text, just saying he missed her and he can’t wait to see her later. She replied with a heart emoji, saying she would be glad when her paperwork was done. Toph was right: Katara and Zuko really were good for each other. 

* * *

“Girl, you are  _ never  _ going to believe this,” Suki yelled into the phone. Katara held it away from her ear at arm’s length as Suki yelled some more.

“I won’t believe this if you don’t stop yelling,” Katara told Suki, placing the phone on speaker so she could roam around her room to put clothes away. 

“Sorry, sorry, got carried away,” Suki stated. “Okay, so you know how Ty Lee is friends with, like, all these top models?” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Katara replied, placing some folded pants in her bureau. “Why?”

“So, Ty Lee got invited to this top modeling party or something,” Suki said, excitement in her voice. “And she said we could come!”

Katara winced. “Us? Party with models?”

“Katara, come on, it will be  _ so fun _ ,” Suki told her. Katara could almost see Suki rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone. “Ty Lee’s friends are actually awesome, plus, it will be just a girls’ night.” 

“A girls’ night does sound fun,” Katara said, sitting down and picking her phone up. She took it off speaker and placed it next to her ear. “Why did Ty Lee invite us?”

“I dunno, I think she felt bad we haven’t had a day to ourselves,” Suki answered. “We’ve all been caught up in our love lives.”

“Ty Lee has a love life? She and Aang are officially together?” Katara asked. This was news to her.

“Nah, seems like they’re staying friends,” Suki replied. “Ty Lee said she really liked hanging out with Aang, but only as a friend and it seems like Aang agreed with it.”

“Damn, they would have been cute,” Katara stated, laying down on her bed and looking up at her ceiling. 

“Sokka and I have our money on him and Toph,” Suki told her, laughing.

Katara chuckled. “Good luck.”

“Hey, you never know!” Suki exclaimed. “So, are you in? It’s for Saturday night. No school the next day!”

“Ah, what the hell, I’m in!” Katara stated, sitting up. 

“Yes!” Suki yelled. 

Katra laughed and held the phone away from her ear again. 

“Okay, would it be okay if we got picked up at the loft?” Suki asked, Katara slowly bringing the phone back to her ear. “Our apartment building is having work done, so it would be hard for a limo to park.”

“A  _ limo _ ?!” Katara exclaimed. “Why didn’t you start with that!”

“Is a limo really all you need?” Suki retorted. “But yes, a limo!”

“Yes, that should be fine! Oooh, the boys will be so jealous!” Katara said, sitting up excitedly. Suki was right, it had been a while since Katara had gone out. “I’ll have to send you my outfit ideas!”

“I’ll bring a ton to your place for us to try on!” Suki said. “Wait, Ty Lee is here.”

Katara listened to Suki’s end of the conversation.

“Yes, Katara is in! She said we can use the loft,” Suki was saying. “Hey, Katara, can we stay the night?”

“Yep!” Katara replied. 

“She said yes,” Suki told Ty Lee. “We’re so amped, we need this!”

Katara could hear Ty Lee agree on the other side.

“Okay, we’ll call you later, Katara!” Suki exclaimed.

“Bye, guys!” Katara replied.

They hung up. Katara smiled, happy to look forward to having some fun this weekend. Her phone beeped with a text from Zuko saying he missed her. Katara’s heart leapt as she replied. After she hung up with Suki, she remembered she had some paperwork to do. She told Zuko she missed him too; she’d much rather be with Zuko than doing work. 

* * *

“Damn, you look  _ hot,  _ Ty Lee,” Suki said, giving Ty Lee a thumb’s up. Ty Lee was wearing a tight black dress that landed just above the knee.

“Thanks!” Ty Lee replied, posing for the other two girls.

“Not your usual style,” Katara stated, doing her makeup. She was wearing a high waisted skirt with a nice, tight sweater that matched perfectly. 

“Oh, yeah, I borrowed it from a friend!” Ty Lee answered. “Yeah, she mailed it down for me.”

“What a friend,” Suki replied. She stepped into her own green dress, pulling it up. “Girls, are we ready for tonight?!”

“So damn ready!” Katara replied as Ty Lee cheered.

They put the finishing touches on their outfits, hair, and makeup, taking a quick selfie before they made their way into the living room. Sitting on the couch were the three boys and Toph.

“Girls, you look amazing!” Zuko exclaimed, eyes falling on Katara. “Damn.”

“Seriously,” Sokka agreed. 

“I can’t see you guys, but what they said,” Toph stated.

“You can still come with us, Toph,” Ty Lee said. 

“I would rather jump off a cliff,” Toph retorted. The boys all laughed. 

“All right, well, don’t say I didn’t offer,” Ty Lee said, shrugging.

“Can’t believe you guys are going to be surrounded by hot models,” Aang said, looking at the girls. “Can we come?”

“Hell no, this is a girls’ night,” Suki told him, wagging her finger at him. 

Ty Lee took her phone out of her purse, answering it. “Hello? Great, okay!”

She hung up and looked at the girls.

“Limo is here!” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

Katara and Suki cheered and followed Ty Lee out of the loft, the boys and Toph behind them.

“I really just want to see the limo,” Sokka stated, running down the stairs after the girls. 

“You’re such a child,” Zuko told him, but also somewhat excited.

They all got outside, the limo waiting by the curb.

Sokka whistled. “Damn, you girls are going in style.”

“Yeah, we are,” Suki said, giving Sokka a kiss. 

“Won’t lie, I’m a bit jealous,” Zuko stated, kissing Katara goodbye. 

Suki and Ty Lee got into the limo first, Katara letting go of Zuko to make her way to the limo.

“Well, have fun,” Zuko told her, “I love you.”

Zuko froze where he was, what he said finally hitting him. Sokka and Aang stood there awkwardly, shuffling their feet as Toph looked absolutely delighted.

Katara paused, looked back at him and opened her mouth. Instead of anything coming out, she slowly raised her hands and gave Zuko finger guns. Realizing her mistake, she turned back around scrambling into the limo.

“Yeah, uh, so bye girls!” Aang said, closing the door behind Katara. “Have fun!”

“Thanks!” Ty Lee replied. She rolled up the window and the limo began to pull away, Zuko still awkwardly standing on the curb, lips tight.

“Well, nice going,” Sokka said, hitting Zuko on the back. “Good to know how you love my sister.”

“Shut up, Sokka,” Aang said. “You told me your first ‘I love you’ to Suki also slipped out.”

“Yeah, over the phone and not in front of my sister,” Sokka retorted, smirking. “ _ And  _ she said it back; she didn’t give me finger guns.”

“Oh, is that what happened?” Toph asked, laughing. “I didn’t hear a response, so I was confused.”

“Shut the hell up, guys!” Zuko snapped at them. The others quickly shut their mouths, looking at Zuko as he groaned and put his face in his hands. 

“Dude, it’s okay,” Sokka told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“But it is rough she didn’t say it in return,” Toph stated, crossing her arms and trying not to laugh. 

“I blew it,” Zuko muttered. “Absolutely blew it.”

“No you didn’t,” Sokka assured him. “Trust me, I know my sister, she feels the same.”

“Does she though?” Toph asked.

“ _ Toph _ ,” Aang hissed, giving her a shove. Toph just stuck her tongue out. 

“Was it too soon?” Zuko asked, looking at Sokka. 

“Dude, you’ve been dating for, like, six months,” Sokka told him. “I told Suki I loved her after four.” 

“To be fair,” Zuko replied, rubbing his scar, “I didn’t even start calling her my girlfriend until July.” 

“You two are so weird,” Aang mentioned. “Seriously.”

“Just relax, Sparky, I’m sure it just caught her off guard,” Toph said, walking over to Zuko and giving his arm a punch.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “Right. Okay.”

Sokka sighed. “You’re going to be thinking about this all night, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Zuko confirmed.

Sokka, Aang, and Toph groaned. Shaking his head, Sokka looked at his three friends.

“Get on clothes that will impress models,” Sokka told them making his way back to the building and opening the door. “We’re going to a party.”

“Damn,” Toph sighed. 

* * *

“So, Zuko just told me he loved me,” Katara said, staring in front of her.

“Yeah,” Suki replied, putting an arm around Katara.

“That he did,” Ty Lee added, nodding. 

“And I… gave him finger guns,” Katara said, burying her face in her hands. 

Ty Lee grabbed one of the bottles of champagne from the cooler. She popped it open and poured Katara a generous amount. 

“You’re going to need this,” Ty Lee said, handing the glass to Katara.

Katara downed the champagne in one go. 

“Listen, you were caught off guard,” Suki stated, taking the glass from Katara and handing it back to Ty Lee to pour some more. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

“You don’t know Zuko,” Katara said, taking the second glass now. “He’s going to spiral. Oh, shit, what did I  _ do _ ? ”

“Katara, when your brother told me he loved me, I sat silent on the phone for a solid minute,” Suki told her. 

“But you said it back!” Katara stated, now downing the second glass of champagne.

“Wow, I hope we have more of this,” Ty Lee said, taking Katara’s glass again and checking the bottle. 

“Do you love him?” Suki asked Katara, motioning for Ty Lee to hold the glass. 

“So much,” Katara replied. “I don’t think I loved anyone more.”

“Aww,” Ty Lee said, grinning at Katara.

“Great, then when we get home tonight, you tell him that,” Suki told her. “But for now, we have fun.”

Katara nodded. “Okay.”

Still, Katara couldn’t help but feel awful about what happened. She wanted to say ‘I love you’ back so badly, but she just  _ didn’t _ . For some reason, the timing didn’t feel right. Telling Zuko she loved him while getting into a limo to go to a party of models all while her friends and brother were standing there didn’t feel like the best time. She knew Zuko loved her, she had known for a while. Yet he never said it to her directly, just showed her with his actions. Like the time he saw a box of Katara’s favorite tea on sale at the store, so he grabbed her three boxes. Or the time he made her lunch for work for a week because he knew she was tired from the day before. He also always has a glass of wine ready for when she needs it. 

So while Katara knew that Zuko loved her, did Zuko know that she loved him? He had to, right? She often drove him to and from the bar, even when he told her could just walk or get a cab or, for once, suck it up and drive himself. Sometimes she left him cute notes around his room, especially on days when he was stressed. There were times when he would be sitting somewhere in the loft, and she would just cuddle up into him. He had to know, just had to.

When the limo pulled up to the mansion (a mansion!), Katara put on a smile for Suki and Ty Lee, following them into the party. She guessed she’ll just have to wait to talk to Zuko.

* * *

“Guys, this idea is so stupid,” Toph said from the back seat. She was wearing a mix of one of Aang’s suit coats and a pair of Sokka’s pants, both of which were huge on her. Sokka said he could go into Katara’s room and steal one of her dresses, but Toph flat out refused. No way was she wearing a frilly dress to a party she was  _ not  _ invited to, to solve  _ Zuko’s  _ problem. 

“You know, I agree with Toph,” Zuko said from the passenger seat, hands on his knees. “Bad, bad idea.”

Sokka was driving to the address that Suki gave him the day before. He had decided that they were going to crash this party so Zuko could talk to Katara.

“Nope, we’re doing this now,” Sokka told him, taking a right turn. “We all know you’re not going to shut up until you know.”

“Not true,” Zuko muttered. “Katara will just tell me about it later.”

“Maybe,” Sokka said. “But I also know my sister, and I can tell you she’s also anxious.”

“Yeah, I could feel her heart racing a mile a minute,” Toph stated. 

“You really don’t know that,” Zuko said to Sokka, ignoring Toph in the back. 

“Nah, I do,” Sokka replied, looking at Zuko and grinning. “Suki texted me while they were still in the limo saying Katara was going crazy.”

“Man, good ole Suki,” Aang said, laughing. While Zuko was spiraling, Sokka was taking over, and Toph was mopey about being dragged along, Aang was having the time of his life. This was  _ much  _ better than doing homework. 

Zuko just groaned as Sokka found a spot to park on the street.

“I hate parallel parking,” Sokka stated, looking behind him.

“Really?” Toph asked. “I’m actually an expert at it.”

“Seriously?!” Sokka replied. “Want to- wait, nope, nevermind.”

Toph and Aang both snickered as Sokka turned his attention back to parking carefully between two cars. The four got out and made their way towards the mansion, where a line of people were waiting in front of the door. 

“There’s clearly a list,” Sokka said, looking at the line and rubbing his chin. “Now how do we get in?”

“Toph and I can handle this,” Aang told him, grabbing Toph’s arm and pulling her towards the door.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other but followed Aang and Toph who were now whispering at each other.

“Know what they’re planning?” Zuko whispered to Sokka as they stood in the line behind Aang and Toph.

“Not at all,” Sokka whispered back, shaking his head. 

As they got closer to the front door, Aang gave Toph’s arm a squeeze and quickly stepped out of line.

“What is he doing?” Zuko hissed, but Toph just put her hand up to shush him.

“Blind Bandit, dude,” Toph responded. 

Zuko scoffed as Sokka hit his forehead. They approached the bouncer, who stared down at them.

“Names?” he asked, Zuko and Sokka cowering in intimidation.

Toph felt around her pockets and in her coat, looking nervous. “I thought I had the invitation.”

“I just need your name,” the bouncer grumbled, looking annoyed.

“My name?” Tohp asked him. She put an arm out, moving it around. “Sir, where are you?”

“What?” he asked, his eyebrows arching. “Right in front of you.” 

“Toph?” Aang called out, approaching from the side. “Toph, is that you?”

“Aang?” Toph asked, turning around, her arm still out in front of her. Aang came over to her, taking her hand in his. “Aang!”

“Is this guy giving you trouble?” he asked, glaring at the bouncer. He leaned in towards the bouncer, lowering his voice. “Dude, she’s blind.” 

“Oh, uh, well,” the bouncer stuttered. “I didn’t know that.”

“You expect a blind girl to figure this all out?” Aang asked, pointing a finger at the bouncer. 

The bouncer put his hands up in surrender. “Man, I’m sorry, you guys go on ahead.”

“You better be,” Aang hissed as the bouncer moved to the side to let Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka through. 

Aang gave the bouncer once last glare before he walked through completely. They waited until they were full inside before celebrating.

“Works every time!” Toph stated, shaking Aang off of her. “Nice work, Twinkle Toes.”

“You’re a natural performer, Toph,” Aang replied, grinning.

“Gotta hand it to you guys,” Sokka said, “that was clever.”

“Real clever,” Zuko agreed, looking around. 

The mansion was about three levels, multiple rooms on each floor. They seemed to be in the main foyer, which was packed wall to wall with people. Zuko couldn’t see the girls anywhere. 

“Maybe we should split up?” Aang suggested. “Cover more ground?”

“Good idea,” Sokka said. He pointed towards the back. “I’ll go this way.”

“Come on, Toph,” Aang said, grabbing Toph once again and pulling her to the right. “Me and you can go this way.”

“Okay, Twinkle Toes,” Toph replied, moving closer to Aang and holding on to his arm. Usually around groups of people in places Toph was not familiar with, she tended to allow people to guide her. 

“Guess I’m going left,” Zuko said as the others walked away from him. 

Sighing, he made his way towards the living room where there was a bar taking over most of the area. Deciding he needed a drink, he made his way over and ordered a whiskey. Once he got it, Zuko stood there, leaning up against the bar, looking around. 

What would he even say to Katara when he saw her? His gut reaction was to tell her to forget what he said, that he took it all back completely, but he knew that was false. He really and truly loved her, and he knew she had to feel the same way. Drinking his whiskey, he suddenly remembered Haru; when Haru told Katara he loved her, she said ‘thank you’ and then they broke up. Zuko began to panic; he did not want him and Katara to break up. 

* * *

Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee were all on the second floor, which wasn’t exactly a full floor. The best way Katara could describe it was like a balcony indoors. 

Though there was a bar downstairs, the girls decided to go upstairs where it was a little less crowded. Katara got more champagne for herself, allowing the alcohol to numb her senses. At least for now she could forget about what happened earlier. 

“Think they could play better music?” Suki yelled over the blaring EDM that was playing. Katara shrugged and drank her champagne. 

“Guys, come over here,” Ty Lee said, grabbing the girls over to the side and pointing down. “See them over there?” 

Katara and Suki squinted down at the two guys Ty Lee was pointing to. 

“Top male models in the county,” Ty Lee told them, staring wistfully. “And you both have boyfriends, so more for me!” 

Suki laughed as Katara just downed her drink. Ty Lee looked over, noticing Katara’s empty glass and shaking her head. 

“Katara, you need to slow down a bit,” Ty Lee told her. 

“Yeah, babe, I agree with Ty Lee,” Suki said. “I know you’re anxious, but lighten up.”

“Lighten up?” Katara repeated. “I probably just screwed up my whole relationship and you told me to lighten up?!”

“Katara, we told you, it will be okay,” Suki said, taking Katara’s empty glass away from her. 

“Listen, why don’t we go outside, get some fresh air,” Ty Lee suggested, taking Katara’s arm and leading her towards the stairs. “Suki, you coming?”

Suki placed the empty glass on a table. “I just need to use the bathroom, I’ll meet you out there.”

The two girls nodded as Katara allowed herself to be dragged down the stairs by Ty Lee. 

Suki quickly made her way to the bathroom, fixing her makeup and hair when she was done washing her hands. Walking out of the bathroom, she made her way towards the stairs, walking down. At the bottom, she took a quick look around, someone, or two someones, catching her eye.

“What, no way,” she muttered to herself, walking over as quickly as her heels would let her. When she reached them, she placed a hand on one of their shoulders.

“Don’t touch me!” Toph yelled, turning around and smacking Suki’s hand away.

“Shit, sorry, Toph,” Suki replied, taking a step back. “It’s Suki.”

Aang turned around, beaming when he saw Suki. “Aha! Okay, found one!”

“I am  _ blind  _ at a party with people I never met,” Toph grumbled angrily. “I hate this.”

“Sorry for dragging you along, Toph,” Aang replied, Toph holding on to him a bit tighter.

“Not that I don’t like you guys,” Suki said, “but what the hell are you guys doing here?”

“Well, it’s not just us,” Aang informed her.

“Let me guess, my stupid boyfriend and his sister’s boyfriend are here too?” Suki asked, rolling her eyes. 

“You guessed it,” Toph stated. “I’m too sober for this shit.” 

“Well, where are they?” Suki asked, looking around. 

“Sokka went outside, Zuko went, uh, that way,” Aang said, pointing vaguely towards where he thought Zuko went. 

Suki groaned. “Great. Okay, well, Ty Lee and Katara just went outside, so maybe they ran into Sokka.” 

Aang nodded and followed Suki. As they made their way outside, Katara and Ty Lee were now at the bar on the first floor.

“Not fair, you can have another drink, but I can’t,” Katara said to Ty Lee, pouting. 

“I’m not the one who finger gunned her boyfriend when he told her he loved her,” Ty Lee teased. 

“Hey!” Katara snapped. 

“Sorry, girl,” Ty Lee said, giving Katara a poke. “But no more drinks.”

She grabbed Katara again, this time actually leading her towards the back door, drink in one hand. While Katara pouted, Ty Lee just laughed. As they walked, Ty Lee spotted Zuko out of the corner of her eye.

“Zuko?” Ty Lee asked, stopping. Katara bumped into her. 

“Oh ha ha, Ty Lee,” Katara said, crossing her arms. “Very funny.”

“No, babe, that’s Zuko over there,” Ty Lee told her, pointing. 

Katara followed Ty Lee’s finger and sure enough, there was Zuko standing in the middle of the room, empty cup in one hand, looking awkward. She looked at Ty Lee who looked just as confused as she felt. This time, Katara grabbed Ty Lee, but Ty Lee just shook her hand away. 

“No way, I’m not getting in the middle of this,” she told Katara, shaking her head. “I’m going to look for Suki. Good luck.”

Katara watched Ty Lee walk away, disappearing in the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Zuko, who spotted her as she approached.

“Katara!” he called, pushing past people and making his way to her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him when they met in the middle. “How did you get in?”

“I came here for you,” Zuko said, not answering the second question.

“Really?” Katara’s heart leapt into her throat. “I’m so glad because I wanted to tell you-”

“Listen, Katara, if you’re not ready to say ‘I love you’ back, I get it,” Zuko interrupted. “I can just, I don’t know, take it back.”

Katara blinked. “Take it back?”

“That sounded a lot worse out loud than it did in my head,” Zuko stated, grimacing. “That’s not what I meant.”

“So, you just take back your feelings for me?” Katara asked him, starting to get angry. Why can’t they ever just  _ talk  _ about how they feel?

“No, no,” Zuko stated. “No, that’s not it.”

Katara took a deep breath. “There are too many people here. Can we either find somewhere quiet, or talk later?”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, okay, fine.”

“Great,” Katara said. “I’m going outside.”

She turned around, not even waiting for Zuko, who placed his empty cup at the bar and ran after Katara. For someone wearing heels, she walked incredibly fast. 

Suki, Aang, and Toph did end up finding Sokka outside. They waited there, knowing Katara and Ty Lee were on their way.

“There’s Ty Lee,” Sokka said, pointing at Ty Lee who was making her way easily through the crowd. When she finally got to them, Sokka looked at her. “Where’s my sister?”

“Damn, did you all come?” Ty Lee asked, looking from Sokka, to Aang, to Toph. 

“Ty Lee, where’s Katara?” Suki asked her.

“We found Zuko,” Ty Lee told them. “I figured it was best to leave them alone.”

“Great, can we go now?” Toph asked them, sitting on a bench by where they were all standing. 

“We can’t just leave them,” Aang told her, sitting next to Toph and bumping her shoulder. 

Toph groaned. 

Just then, Katara came stomping towards them, Zuko behind her looking ashamed. 

“Here we go,” Sokka muttered to the others. Suki rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, what’s up, why are you all here?” Katara asked, shoving a finger into her brother’s chest. “Why are you meddling?”

“I-well, you know,” Sokka said, hitting Katara's hand away from him. “I wanted to see the models.”

“Oh, in front of your girlfriend?” Katara snapped.

“Well, I, uh,” Sokka stammered.

“I invited them,” Ty Lee interjected. “Yeah, I was able to get them on the list. I know we said a girls’ night, but when we got here, I felt bad about them all just sitting there.”

Ty Lee gave Sokka, Aang, and Zuko a look, causing them to nod in agreement. Toph just shrugged. 

“It’s true,” Suki added. “Yeah, Ty Lee told me when you were ordering a drink.”

Katara glared at them all; she knew they were all lying, but she didn’t care. “Fine. Whatever.”

They all stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Zuko and Katara avoided eye contact.

“Suki, come dance with me,” Sokka said, grabbing Suki’s hand and dragging her inside. Suki giggled as she followed Sokka. 

“I’m going to find some friends,” Ty Lee told them, walking away. 

“I’m not leaving this bench,” Toph stated, crossing her arms. 

“I’ll stay here with you,” Aang told her. He looked up at Katara and Zuko. “Find us before you guys leave without us.”

Katara nodded and walked away, not really sure where she was going. She felt Zuko on her heels as she walked to the other side of the expansive backyard. 

“What?” she snapped, turning around and facing Zuko.

“Can we talk?” he asked. “Please?”

“Yeah, okay,” Katara replied, sighing. 

Zuko took her hand in hers, leading towards another bench. “How is this place so damn big?”

“Models,” Katara shrugged as they sat.

“Listen, I don’t take it back,” Zuko told her, his hand squeezing Katara’s. 

“No?”

“No,” Zuko told her, shaking his head. 

“Then why did you say you did?” Katara asked.

“I guess when you reacted the way you did, I got nervous,” Zuko explained. “I thought - I thought you didn’t feel the same way. That we might break up.”

“Zuko, that’s not a little bit true,” Katara replied, squeezing his hand back. “I don’t know why I reacted like that.  _ Finger guns _ , who am I?”

“I get it,” Zuko said. “It was a weird time, it slipped out. But it’s true.”

“What’s true?”

“Katara, I love you,” Zuko told her, kissing her hand. “I love you so much.”

Katara gave a small smile. “Say it again?”

Zuko laughed. “I love you, Katara.”

“I love you too, Zuko,” she replied. This time, Katara said it easily, no hesitation. Because she loved Zuko. 

Zuko smiled and leaned in, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, smiling when they broke apart.

“I’m glad you guys snuck in,” Katara said. 

“Oh, we didn’t-” Zuko started. When he saw Katara smirk, he blushed. “We totally snuck in.”

Katara began laughing. “So the four of you drove all the way here, because…?”

“Ah, well, it seems like our friends know us both too well,” Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. “They knew we wouldn’t shut up until we figured this out.”

“Are we that predictable?” Katara asked, still laughing. “Well, I’m glad they like to meddle then.”

Zuko grinned. “Yeah, me too. Now, shall we party?”

Katara got up, grabbing Zuko’s hands and pulling him up. “Yes, please!”

Aang was able to convince Toph to get off the bench, and join the others. They spent the rest of the night partying as if they were still young and had no responsibilities. And Zuko and Katara couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based off New Girl Season 3 Episode 14 'Prince'. Since Prince does not exist in the Avatar world, I had to change some plot up. Hope you liked it :)


	19. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has been working at her new elementary school for a bit over month. She settled in quickly, making friends with the teachers around her. Still, the other occupation therapist, Meng, did not like her, which threw Katara for a loop. She is determined to get Meng to like her.  
> Meanwhile, Aang asks Toph to keep him company while he works on a paper, which Toph reluctantly agrees to.

September ended in a whirlwind, the crisp October air quickly taking over the surrounding area. Next to winter, fall had to be one of Katara’s favorite seasons: warm sweaters, combat boots, so much plaid. What was there not to love?

Katara settled into her new position at the elementary school easily, gaining all new students that she met with most days. Though she missed her students at the middle school, Katara was happy with her move. Now, she was at the school more often, though she could leave earlier once she was done with her work. She was present for most meetings with students, and was included in faculty meetings. She was finally feeling like she was part of the school. 

While she was the only OT back at the middle school, earning her an office to herself, Katara now had one officemate, a girl named Meng. Meng was about Katara’s age, but she had her position at the elementary school for years now. Before Katara, Meng was the only OT at the school, meaning she met with multiple children way over her caseload. With Katara at the school, Meng now had less students to work with. Katara assumed she would be grateful, but instead, Meng had been nothing but cold towards Katara. Though the teachers and administration loved her, Meng was the only person Katara couldn’t crack. 

“I just don’t get it!” she told Zuko. They were out to lunch on a particularly chilly Saturday after a day of apple picking. “Everyone else loves me! But  _ Meng _ ? You would think I killed her whole family!”

“Little dramatic there, Katara,” Zuko replied, shaking his head and picking at what was left of his burger. “I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.”

“She only talks to me unless she has to,” Katara stated. “And she always makes plans with other teachers in front of me, but never invites me until someone else does!”

“Katara, do you think you might be reading too much into this?” Zuko asked her, reaching over and grabbing a fry off her plate. He finished his a while ago, and Katara wasn’t eating hers.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Katara sighed, swatting Zuko’s hand away. Just because she wasn’t eating her fries, didn’t mean she was going to let her boyfriend eat them without her permission. 

“Listen, Katara, one of the things I love about you is how much you care,” Zuko told her, still trying to grab a fry. “But sometimes, you seem to care too much, you know?”

“What do you mean?” she asked him, finally relenting and letting Zuko have her fries.

He ate one before answering. “You care a lot about what people think of you.”

Katara opened her mouth to retort, but Zuko put a hand up.

“That’s not a bad thing!” Zuko explained. “I’m the same way. You want everyone to like you and you won’t stop until they do. It’s exhausting.” 

Katara sighed. “Yeah, it really is. I don’t know why I do this.”

“It’s natural to want to be liked, Katara,” Zuko told her, shrugging. “But sometimes you need to accept that not everyone is going to like you no matter how hard you try. Trust me, I know.”

“It still sucks,” Katara replied.

Zuko reached over and took her hand in his. “I know. But you have other people in your life that like you plenty, don’t let yourself focus on one person.”

“Okay, I’ll try,” Katara said, biting her lip.

He gave her hand a squeeze. “That’s all I ask.”

“Your uncle really did a great job with you,” Katara told him, smiling. “I hope he knows that.”

“I think so,” Zuko replied, taking his hand back, but smiling back at Katara. 

“Love you,” Katara said. 

“Love you too,” Zuko replied, grinning. “Now, let’s get the check and head home.”

“You’re already thinking of the apple pie I’m going to make for us all, aren't you?” Katara asked, laughed.

“I mean, yeah,” Zuko stated. “It’s going to be great.”

Katara just shook her head at Zuko, still laughing. It was funny how, for a year, Zuko was always willing to give Katara advice. Even though he was closed off at first, she fell more and more in love with his openness. 

* * *

Toph was at the loft sitting on the couch in the living room, listening to both the game Aang put on for her and Aang complaining about his homework. She wasn’t exactly sure which she should be focusing on most. 

Earlier that day, Aang had texted Toph asking if she could keep him company while he did homework. When Toph pushed him more, he finally admitted that he needed someone to keep him on task or he might procrastinate again, and he really didn’t want to do that. Toph figured why not, Sokka and Suki took a road trip and Katara and Zuko were out doing stupid couple activities. Plus, Toph liked hanging out with Aang even if he was a pain in the ass. 

“ _ Tooooph _ , please put me out of my misery,” Aang complained sitting at the kitchen table, the sound of fabric filling the room as he slowly slid down his chair. 

“No way, Twinkle Toes,” Toph retorted. “You're on your own. You decided to do this, not me.” 

“Ugh,” Aang groaned. “Tooooph, please.”

“ _ Aang _ ,” Toph said, shaking her head. “I’m trying to listen to the game here, not you complaining about writing papers.”

“You don’t even watch the game,” Aang stated, pouting even though Toph can’t see him. 

“I told you, I listen,” Toph told him. “What are you even writing about anyways?”

“It’s just a summary of the article I had to read,” Aang told her, sitting back up. “It's not hard, I just don’t want to write it.”

“Just write the damn summary, Aang,” Toph exclaimed. “I’m tired of your whining.”

Aang just groaned, but turned back to his laptop. Toph knew Aang just needed some tough love to keep going. Soon, she heard the clicking of Aang’s keys on the laptop, slowly picking up pace now that he finally had the motivation to complete his assignment. She heard the scutter of paws on the floor, heavy steps followed by quick, light ones. Aang shifted in his chair a bit.

“I’m doing this for you two, you know?” Aang said, presumably to Appa and Momo. “I gotta be a good pet parent.”

Toph just shook her head and focused on the game. Though she couldn't see what was happening on the screen, Toph did like to listen to all the commenters. At least in this way, she had some semblance of what was happening on screen, whereas with movies and TV shows, she was often lost when her friends forgot to put on the audio visuals. Not that she minded much, someone always remembered ten minutes in and would narrate for her when there was no one speaking. Usually, it was Zuko or Aang who did this, though it was more often the latter since he could actually  _ see  _ the screen. 

The front door opened, and Toph heard Katara and Zuko bustle their way inside, dropping their belongings on the side table. She could hear them laughing, probably at some funny joke one of them told. Ugh, she thought, couples. 

“Hey Aang, hey Toph,” Zuko said, following Katara into the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Aang said, not looking away from his laptop. Toph could hear his typing getting faster; he must be almost done. 

“Sup, lovebirds,” Toph replied, giving them a wave in their general direction. “Have a fun date day?”

“We picked so many apples,” Katara told her. “I’m going to make a pie.”

“A pie you say?” Toph asked, sitting up, interest piqued. “Interesting.”

Katara laughed. “Yes, Toph, you can have some.”

“Score!” exclaimed Toph, punching the air. 

“Toph, want a beer?” Zuko asked her. 

Toph didn’t even have to answer before she heard Zuko make his way over to her. She held her hand out and Zuko placed the cold bottle in her hand.

“Thanks, Sparky,” Toph replied, grinning. 

“You got it,” Zuko replied, ruffling her hair before heading back to help Katara.

Toph heard Aang’s laptop slam shut and the sound of his chair scraping the floor as he jumped up. “Finally done!”

“Go, Aang!” Katara cheered. “Pie for you!”

“Why thank you, Katara,” Aang said. 

Aang came over and settled on the couch next to Toph, propping his feet on the coffee table. Toph kept focused on the game, taking drinks from her beer. Behind her, she heard Katara and Zuko making their way around the kitchen, talking in low voices. Toph grinned to herself, as she could practically hear everything they were saying.

“I’m telling you, apple pies make everything better,” Katara said, the sound of her cutting an apple piecing through the air. “Maybe if I just bring Meng a pie-”

“Katara, you cannot bribe someone into liking you,” Zuko stated, his own cutting not as precise as Katara’s. “Bring it to school for everyone, but not Meng alone.”

“You’re right!” Katara agreed. “What if Meng is allergic to apples, and I kill her?!”

“Remember what I told you about extremes?” Zuko retorted. 

Toph snickered loudly, earning the attention of Katara and Zuko. 

“What?” Katara asked, pausing her cutting.

“You,” Toph stated, still snickering. She could feel Aang shift next to her, probably looking at Katara. “Let me guess, someone doesn’t like you.”

She heard Zuko start to laugh. 

“I mean! You’re not wrong!” Katara exclaimed, going back to furiously cutting her apple. 

“Katara is feeling a little thrown off because she’s very likeable, but the other occupation therapist in the building apparently doesn’t like her,” Zuko explained. “We’re working on accepting that not everyone will like us, but we’re struggling.”

“Everyone does like you, Katara,” Aang assured her. “Don’t worry.”

“I dunno, took me some time to like her,” Toph teased. 

“Wait really?” Katara asked. “What made you like me as a person?”

Zuko groaned. “Toph, don’t do this.”

“All I did was get to know you,” Toph explained. “You’re a bit stuffy, and a total mom, but you’re not a bad person. We don’t always agree on things, but you know, it happens.”

“Toph, that’s great, love that for us, but that’s not what’s happening with Meng,” Katara stated. 

“Then fine, I don’t care if you’re dating Zuko, you’re the worst,” Toph replied sarcastically. 

“Right for the heart,” Katara said, equally sarcastic. 

Toph shrugged. “I agree with Sparky, just let however Meng feels take its course. Don’t force a friendship on someone.” 

“Exactly!” Zuko said. “Toph, you now get  _ two  _ slices of pie.”

“Aw, hell yeah,” Toph replied, Aang laughing next to her. She held her hand out and Aang gave her a high five. 

She wasn’t sure what Katara mumbled, but she knew that she and Zuko went back to baking their pies. Toph and Aang went back to the game, though Toph could feel Aang fidgeting next to her. Whenever Aang wasn’t totally engrossed in whatever was going on, he tended to bounce his leg.

“Aang, if you want to want something else, go for it,” Toph exclaimed.

“Thank you, this game is boring,” Aang replied, grabbing the remote. Toph listened to the different shows Aang flipped through as he tried to decide.

“Aang, pick one already,” Zuko stated, voice firm. 

“Okay, okay,” Aang replied. Toph heard the  _ Star Wars  _ theme blast through the speakers. “There’s a marathon on! Right now it’s  _ A New Hope _ .”

“Okay, Twinkle Toes,” Toph said, settling down more. “Narrate away.”

She listened to both Aang’s narration and the characters’ voices on screen. Behind them, Katara and Zuko were still in the kitchen cooking, the sounds of pans hitting the counter. The oven door opened then shut, Toph assuming the pies were assembled and now ready to bake. Katara and Zuko stayed in the kitchen, still talking, the smell of apple and cinnamon slowly taking over the area. 

Times like these, Toph was jealous that she didn’t live in the loft.

* * *

The next morning, Katara walked into the school with a new confidence. She had a freshly baked pie in her hands, ready to share with the teachers who work so hard year round. As she passed the office, the secretary gave her a polite wave, Katara giving a nod of acknowledgement in return. 

She made her way towards the faculty room, which was on the way to her office with Meng. When she got there, there were already a couple of teachers standing in the faculty room, coffees in hand.

“Good morning, Katara,” said Yangcheng, an older woman who taught third grade. “What do you have there?”

Katara gently placed her pie on the table. “An apple pie! My boyfriend and I baked it together.”

“A pie, you say?” asked Karuk, a man in his mid thirties who taught the fifth grade. He leaned forward, taking a deep breath in. “Mmm, smells delicious.”

“Well, it’s for everyone, so have at it,” Katara told him, smiling. She went to the fridge to place her lunchbox on one of the stuffed shelves. Karuk and Yangcheng were trying to decide whether or not to have a piece of pie now or later. 

“Katara, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Yangcheng said, now looking at Katara, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Do tell.”

“Oh, well, not much to tell,” Katara stated, waving her hand. For some reason, she still felt awkward telling others about her relationship. It was  _ her  _ relationship, not anyone else's’. 

“How long have you been together?” Yangcheng asked her, placing her cup down on the table. 

“Since May,” Katara told her. “He actually manages the local bar.”

“Hm, very nice,” Yangcheng replied, giving Katara a polite smile. “Hope he treats you right.”

“He sure does,” Katara assured her. Yangcheng nodded.

Just then, Meng walked in, swinging her lunchbox front to back, humming slightly.

“Morning, Meng!” Katara exclaimed happily. “Hope you like apple pie!”

Meng just looked at Katara, a look of ‘why are you talking to me’ written on her face, making her way towards the fridge to cram her lunchbox in the already tight space. 

“Katara made a pie for us all,” Yangcheng stated, shooing Karuk away who decided to have a piece early. “Isn’t that nice?”

“Sure,” Meng stated. She turned to look at Karuk. “Hey, is Bolin joining me today?”

Kaurk nodded. “Yes, he should be.”

“Great,” Meng said, heading towards the door. “Bye.”

Katara sighed deeply as she watched Meng walk away. She  _ will  _ get Meng to like her, whether Meng liked it or not. 

“Don’t worry about her, Katara,” Yangcheng stated, glancing at Katara. “I think she’s still adjusting to having someone else to work with.”

“Has she always been like this?” Katara asked the two veteran teachers.

Karuk just shrugged his shoulders, but Yangcheng stroked her chin thoughtfully. 

“Hmm, maybe since last year,” Yangcheng told her. “Not sure what happened though, she never said anything. She’s great with the kids though, and really that’s all that matters.”

Katara nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Well, enjoy the pie. See you both later.”

She waved to Karuk and Yangcheng and made her way to her office. Meng was already at her desk, typing away on her laptop.

“Report?” Katara asked her, trying to make conversation.

Meng just grunted in return. Katara decided to just drop it. 

The day continued, Katara meeting with her slew of children. Once school was over, and Katara’s last meeting of the day finished, Katara settled back into her office, pulling out her phone to call Zuko. 

“Hey, Katara,” he answered, picking up after a minute. “Sorry, I was wrestling Momo off my only clean shirt.”

“Uh, if Momo was on it, it’s definitely not clean anymore,” Katara teased, smiling to herself. 

“Shit, you’re right,” Zuko stated. “Damn, it’s full of cat hair. Ah, oh well. Anyways, what’s up?”

“Nothing, the pie was hit with all the teachers though,” Katara told him, spinning in her chair a bit. “I have some reports to fill out, but I missed you.”

“Aw,” Zuko replied. “I think I missed you more though.”

“Shut up,” Katara said, laughing. As she did, Meng walked in, shooting Katara a dirty look. 

Zuko must have heard Katara’s low groan, because he asked, “Still doesn’t like you, huh?”

“Shut up,” Katara repeated, turning red and lowering her voice. “But it seems so.”

“Katara, let it go,” Zuko told her. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Katara said, glancing at Meng as she spun around once again. Meng was facing the wall away from Katara, scrolling through her phone. “What time do you leave for work?”

“Pipsqueak should be grabbing me in a few minutes,” Zuko sighed. “Visit me?”

“I’ll stop by as soon as I’m done,” Katara replied. “I need alcohol.”

Zuko laughed and bid her goodbye. When Katara hung up, she felt Meng’s eyes on her. She turned around, Meng giving her a curious look.

“Everything okay?” Katara asked her, confused by the little attention she was receiving. 

“Who was that?” Meng asked, ignoring Katara’s initial question.

“Oh, that was my boyfriend,” Katara explained. “I have some paperwork I felt like procrastinating and I missed him, so I thought why not?”

“Ah,” was all Meng said in return. 

Katara wanted to try and continue the conversation, but she decided to listen to Zuko and let it go. She turned back around to face her laptop and began typing up the reports. Writing her reports took her about half an hour, so when she was done, she closed her laptop with a satisfied cheer. Since she wanted to visit Zuko, she packed up her belongings, leaving them in her office as she quickly ran to the faculty room to grab the now empty pan that she brought the pie in. She rinsed it in the sink before making her way back to her office to grab the rest of her stuff.

Meng seemed to have finished when she was in the faculty room, as she was now packed up.

“Well, have a good day,” Katara said to Meng, swinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way towards the door.

“Wait,” Meng stated.

Katara turned around to face Meng, who was now wringing her hands. “What’s up?”

“Uh, you said something about alcohol when you were talking to your boyfriend,” Meng said, avoiding Katara’s eyes.

“Yeah, he manages a bar downtown,” Katara explained, nodding. “I was going to visit him. It’s a little tradition we have.”

“Cool,” Meng replied, still wringing her hands.

“Did you… want to come?” Katara asked her. 

Meng bit her lip and finally made eye contact with Katara. She simply nodded at Katara’s question.

“Great, okay, I’ll text you the address,” Katara said, pulling out her phone. “What’s your number?”

Once Meng’s number was stored in her phone, Katara sent her the address and told Meng she would wait for her outside the bar. 

When she finally got to her car, Katara sent Zuko a quick text with an update, Zuko replying with a confused face emoji. Katara felt the same way.

Katara got to the bar first, as she predicted. She didn’t wait too long before Meng met her at the front door.

“I pass this place all the time,” Meng told her as they walked through the doors. “Never thought to go in.”

“I like it a lot,” Katara stated. “It’s homey.”

Meng glanced at her. “You biased?”

Katara laughed. “I might be. But to be fair, I came here before my boyfriend and I even began dating.” 

Katara led Meng to the bar, the two sitting on stools next to each other, their wallets, keys, and phones placed precariously on the bar. Pipsqueak made his way towards them, a wide smile on his face.

“Hey, sweet cheeks!” Pipsqueak exclaimed, leaning on the bar. “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll just take a beer, please,” Katara replied. 

“I’ll have the same,” Meng told him.

When Pipsqueak walked away, Katara saw Meng eye Pipsqueak curiously.

“Is that him?” Meng asked, looking at Katara.

“Huh?” Katara asked. She looked at Pipsqueak, who was grabbing the beers, and then back at Meng, whose eyebrows were arched. 

“Your boyfriend,” Meng clarified. “That him?”

“Oh! No, no, Pipsqueak’s not my boyfriend,” Katara stated, shaking her hands. “He just likes to call me ‘sweet cheeks’.”

“Ah,” Meng said. 

Pipsqueak came back over placing the beers in front of the two girls. He gave Katara a quick wink before walking away. Katara just shook her head before she took her first sip.

The two girls sat in awkward silence, not really looking at each other. Katara wanted to try and start a conversation, but she wasn’t sure how to. There had to be a reason Meng agreed to come to the bar, but Katara couldn’t figure out why. About ten minutes passed before Zuko came out of his office. When he spotted her, he waved and came over, taking the stool next to Katara.

“Hey,” Zuko said, leaning in to give Katara a kiss on the cheek. “How was work?”

“Work,” Katara answered, blushing a bit. “You?”

“About the same,” Zuko said, grinning. 

“Oh, Zuko, this is my coworker, Meng,” Katara said. “Meng, this is my boyfriend, Zuko.”

“Nice to meet you,” Zuko said, waving to Meng. 

Meng nodded in acknowledgment. “You too.”

“Hey, Zuko!” Pipsqueak called. “Where did you put the new deliveries?”

“That’s my cue,” Zuko told the girls. He gave Katara another quick kiss on the top of her head, and got up to help Pipsqueak.

Katara watched as he walked by Meng, Meng catching a glimpse of Zuko’s scar. Her eyes went wide as she looked back at Katara.

“Ah, he got it in a bad accident,” Katara explained. Meng didn’t need to know the whole story. 

“It’s really intense,” Meng stated, taking a drink of her beer. “This might seem insensitive, but can he… see?”

Katara shook her head. “Blind in the left eye, partially deaf. Makes for some pretty interesting times.”

“Huh,” Meng replied. 

“Yep,” Katara said. 

Silence took over once again. Katara couldn’t stand it.

“So, do you have a boyfriend?” Katara asked, finally deciding to take a chance.

Meng snorted. “I did, but he was a piece of shit and cheated on me.”

“We have that in common,” Katara told her. “My first long term boyfriend, who I had been dating for five years, cheated on me.”

“Ugh, seriously?” Meng asked, shaking her head. “Men are trash. I was only dating mine for about a year. Luckily we never moved in together.” 

“You’re smart, I was living with mine when it all happened,” Katara explained. 

“What did you do?”

“I moved into a loft with my brother and his two friends,” Katara said, smiling. “Actually, uh, Zuko is one of those friends.”

Meng gave Katara her first real smile. “So the two of you live together?”

“Yeah, but we were friends first,” Katara told her, laughing. “And it took us, like, six months to get together. Maybe longer.”

“More power to you,” Meng said, lifting her beer at Katara. “Well, if he has any cute friends you can introduce me to, let me know.”

“You got it,” Katara replied, grinning. “I think Pipsqueak might be single?”

“Okay, why do you call him that?” Meng asked, putting her beer down. “He’s a big dude.”

“I never got an answer!” Katara exclaimed. “I asked, Zuko said it was ironic.”

“So is that the answer?” 

“No, because I asked for more, and he said ‘it’s a bar thing’,” Katara said, rolling her eyes.

“Men are weird,” Meng stated. “Kids are weird.”

“Tell me about it!” Katara said. “A little boy told me he was in love with me and was very upset when I told him I had a boyfriend.”

Meng laughed. “That’s amazing. I had a little girl tell me she wanted to marry me one day. I told her I was too old for her.”

“A perfectly acceptable answer,” Katara stated. “Definitely different from middle school.”

“I bet,” Meng replied. “Uh, do you like the difference?”

Katara nodded. “Definitely took some time to adjust to, but I love it.”

Meng nodded in agreement. “Good, good.”

Both girls took another sip of their beers.

“Hey, uh, sorry I’ve been so cold lately,” Meng said, now fiddling with her beer bottle. “Guess I was so used to being the only one and then they sprung you on me without even telling me. I was thrown off and stressed.”

“I get that,” Katara replied. 

“I can’t excuse my behavior, but I was a bit jealous,” Meng continued. “You were getting all the attention, you got all my favorite kids and they all loved you. I dunno, it kind of sucked.”

“You felt like you were being replaced,” Katara said, finally understanding Meng’s frustrations. 

“Yeah, I did. I felt like I wasn’t wanted anymore, you know?” Meng told her. “My boyfriend and I had just broken up too, so it was just a lot.”

“I’m really sorry you felt that way,” Katara told her. “I’m sorry for always trying to get you to talk to me.”

Meng waved her hand. “Nah, you were just trying to be nice.” 

“Still, I did push myself on you, that had to be annoying,” Katara stated.

“A little,” Meng said, grinning. 

Katara laughed. “Yeah, I deserve that.” 

They spent the next few hours together sitting at the bar, exchanging stories about school and life. For once, Katara was glad she decided to let Meng come to her first. It was nice to know that Meng was finally on her side. 

Meng left first, Katara a few minutes after her to talk with Zuko.

“So, you guys good now?” Zuko asked her. He was behind the bar as it had gotten busy and one of the bartenders called out sick. 

“I guess so,” Katara told him. “It was so weird, she heard us talking and then I asked her to come when she asked about it.”

“See what happens when you don’t force it?” Zuko teased. 

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” Katara stated, sticking her tongue out. 

Zuko laughed. “Well, I’m glad it all worked out.”

“Me too,” she replied. “Did you want me to wait for you?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Zuko told her. “Go home, get some rest. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay,” Katara replied. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Zuko told her.

Katara was glad everything worked out with Meng. Of course, maybe she should have listened to Zuko sooner, but still, it all worked out and that’s all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that work has started up again, so I apologize in advance if time between updates increases. I appreciate all of the comments and kudos! You're all amazing :)


	20. Sister, Sister II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula, after a nasty falling out with Ozai, comes desperately knocking on loft's door.

As October slowly crept on, the weather got a bit chillier. Zuko found himself asking Katara to knit him a hat, as it was colder than it was last year.

“You could just buy a hat,” Katara told him when he first asked. “You have money.”

“Yeah, but then you didn’t make it for me, and I love having a piece of you with me,” he replied, shrugging.

“ _ Zuko _ ,” Katara said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. “You little romantic.”

“Eh, you know,” Zuko replied, turning red. He hadn’t meant to make it sound as cheesy and romantic as it came out to be, but he was happy Katara took it as such. 

Still, Zuko and Katara’s relationship was still solid, living up to basically every expectation both set it up to be. Like Zuko said when they first started, he really wasn’t thinking of the future, only the present. In the present, Zuko just knew he loved Katara, and there was no way anyone could mess with that. Even if they did find themselves arguing over stupid things than usual. 

Towards the end of October, Katara had called Suki and Ty Lee for their monthly knitting session. Katara picked out her yarn carefully, wanting to be sure Zuko  _ actually  _ wore the hat she made for him. She also decided that she was going to make him a matching scarf as well.

“You guys are honestly something,” Suki said, needles poised to begin her own scarf. “The boy can just buy his own hat.”

“But it’s  _ cute  _ that he asked her to make one, Suki!” Ty Lee exclaimed, already three rows deep in her scarf. “Sokka never asked you to make anything?”

“No way,” Suki replied, adjusting her yarn. “Why ask me when his sister is right there.”

“Sorry, Suki,” Katara teased. 

The girls were happy to be alone in the loft. Sokka and Aang decided to head to the bar to give the girls some space and to keep Zuko company as he worked. Zuko didn’t have a super late shift that night, so the boys decided they would stay at the bar and chill until the girls deemed it appropriate for them to return. 

“I know it’s been a year,” Ty Lee stated, focusing on her scarf, “but I still cannot believe you live with a bunch of boys.”

“To be fair,” Katara said, looking at Ty Lee, “one is my brother and I lived with him most of my life.”

“Did you think you would end up  _ dating  _ either Aang or Zuko though?” Suki asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“I dunno, did you think you would end up dating my brother after years of telling him to keep dreaming?” Katara retorted, sticking her tongue out at Suki. 

“Touche,” Suki replied, going back to her knitting.

They continued to make idle conversation as they knit. Ty Lee scrunched her nose in concentration, sticking her tongue out as she hit a snag in her yarn. Suki, as always, became a bit impatient and ended up setting her needles aside to go to the bathroom as a break. Katara, laughing at her friends, just continued working on her hat. 

About an hour later, a loud, demanding knock came at the front door. Katara looked up, confused, as the knocking only got faster and more urgent. She glanced at Ty Lee, who looked equally confused. 

“Wonder who that could be?” Katara asked, placing her needles down and getting up to answer the door. 

Suki walked back into the room, glaring at the door. “What the hell?”

Ty Lee shrugged, but placed her own needles down, watching Katara. Suki went back to the couch, but turned to see who was at the door.

Katara gave one last fleeting look at Suki and Ty Lee before turning around and opening the door. Standing in the hallway, suitcase on the floor next to her, was Azula.

“Uh, hi,” Katara said. She and Azula never officially met, so she was sure Azula had no idea who she was. Instinctively, Katara opened the door wider so Ty Lee and Suki could see who was at the door.

“Azula?” Ty Lee asked, jumping up and running to Azula. She went to hug her, but paused.

Azula didn’t look as cool and confident as she did when they last saw her in June. Her hair was in a messy bun, wisps falling in her face. There were bags under eyes, a clear indication of no sleep. While she was dressed sharply the last time, Azula was wearing a pair of jeans and a heavy sweatshirt. 

“Where is he?” Azula asked, picking up her suitcase and walking into the loft, shoving pas Katara and Ty Lee.

Katara and Ty Lee glanced at each other before turning back to Azula.

“Where is who?” Katara asked, closing the door to watch Azula. 

“My  _ brother _ ,” Azula snapped. She dropped her suitcase in the middle of the room and began pacing.

Suki was watching from the couch, biting her lip. Ty Lee went over to Azula to try and place a calming hand on her, but Azula just sidestepped her. Katara caught Ty Lee’s eye, but clearly Ty Lee had no idea what to do either.

“He’s at work,” Katara answered. “Is everything okay?”

Azula stopped in her tracks, staring at Katara. “Who are you?”

“Uh, Katara,” Katara replied. “Zuko’s… girlfriend and roommate, I guess. We never met the last time you were in town.”

Azula just huffed and began pacing again. Katara could vaguely hear her muttering under her breath. 

Ty Lee seemed to decide to give Azula some room, as she now made her way towards Katara. Lowering her voice, she said, “I don’t really know what’s happening.”

“I’m just meeting her now,” Katara whispered. “From what you and Zuko told me, I’m assuming this isn’t normal Azula.”

“No,” Ty Lee replied, shaking her head. She watched Azula some more, her eyebrows coming together. “Actually, it’s not  _ normal, everyday  _ Azula, but she does this when something goes wrong.”

Suki got up from the couch, grabbing the two other girls and dragging them to Katara’s room. Before she closed the door, Suki went back into the hallway to get one last look at Azula before coming back. 

“Okay, uh, what is happening here?” Suki asked, hands raised in confusion. She pointed out the door. “Because that is  _ not  _ the Azula I met in June.”

“Zuko said that she asked for help when they talked,” Katara stated, remembering her conversation with him after Azula left. “Maybe something happened?”

“I’m calling Zuko,” Ty Lee exclaimed, she went to reach in her pocket before stopping and looking up at the girls. “Shit, my phone is in the living room.”

Katara pat her own pockets. “Ah, damn, same. It’s on the side table.”

“Same,” Suki replied, also checking her pockets.

“Okay, I know her best,” Ty Lee said. “I’ll try and get her to sit down, make her tea or something, and then Katara  _ you  _ call Zuko.”

“Good plan,” Katara said, nodding. Suki gave a thumbs up.

They all walked out of the room. Suki sat at the end of the couch, handing Katara her phone, which she took. Ty Lee made her way back to Azula, gently putting her hands up as a peace offering.

“Come on, Azula, why don’t you sit down,” Ty Lee said, slowly placing a hand on Azula’s arm. When Azula didn’t shake her off, Ty Lee led her to the couch, placing her on the end opposite of Suki. “Let me get some tea.”

Katara waited for Ty Lee’s thumbs up before making her way to the hallway and dialing Zuko’s number. Surprisingly, he didn’t answer. Not sure what to do, Katara called Sokka instead.

“Hey, sis, what’s up?” Sokka asked, picking up after the fourth ring. “If you’re going to say it’s acceptable to come home yet, that’s great, but Zuko’s still working.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to Zuko,” Katara told him, peeking out from the hallway to glance at Azula, who now had a mug in her hands. “Do you know how much longer until he gets off?”

“About an hour, I think,” Sokka stated. “He’s in the back now, dealing with deliveries. Everything okay?”

“Uh, well, I’m not sure,” Katara told him. She caught Ty Lee’s eye and waved her over. “Hold on one second, Sokka.”

“Uh, okay?” Sokka said, confused. 

“What’s up?” Ty Lee asked when she finally got over to Katara. 

Katara placed her hand over her phone’s speaker. “Zuko is busy, so he didn’t answer, and he has another hour of work according to Sokka. What do we do?”

“Well, we don’t want to worry Zuko when he’s working,” Ty Lee stated, looking behind her at Azula. “Just tell Sokka to have Zuko call you when he’s done with work.”

“Okay, good idea,” Katara agreed. When Ty Lee walked away, she took her hand away from her phone and said, “Have Zuko call me when he’s out of work, okay?”

“Katara, is everything okay?” Sokka asked. “What’s happening?”

“It might be nothing, it could be something,” Katara told him, feeling Sokka’s frustration through the phone. “But just have Zuko call me, okay?”

“Okay, sis, but if there’s something you need, call me, okay?”

“Yep, you got it,” Katara said. 

She hung up and made her way back to the living room. From what Katara could see, it didn’t look like Azula drank any of her tea. Instead, she was staring blankly ahead. Katara looked at Suki, who just shrugged. 

“Well, I’m going to try and continue my scarf,” Suki stated. She reached over a bit and grabbed her needles from where they were lying on the couch. Since Ty Lee and Katara weren’t sure what to do, they grabbed their own needles and sat down.

An hour went by in excruciating silence, nobody making eye contact with each other. Azula held on tightly to her mug, still not drinking from it.

Finally, a little over an hour later, Katara’s phone rang, startling the four girls. Katara placed her needles down again, grabbing her phone, and running to her room.

“Hey,” Katara said as soon as she answered.

“Katara, what’s wrong?” came Zuko’s concerned voice. “Sokka said you needed me to call when I was done with work, and he said you sounded stressed. Is everything okay? Are  _ you  _ okay?” 

“Zuko, Zuko, take a deep breath,” Katara exclaimed, sitting on her bed. “I’m fine.”

“Then what happened?” Zuko asked. “I’m in my office now to get away from the noise, but Sokka and Aang are both worried.”

Katara sighed. “Well, uh, Azula is currently sitting in our living room.”

“ _ What _ ?” Zuko screeched. “She’s  _ here _ ?”

“And looking for you,” Katara continued, biting her lip. 

“How long has she been there?” Zuko asked. “Why didn’t you call me!?”

“I  _ did  _ call you,” Katara snapped. “But you were busy, so I called Sokka. We didn’t want you to worry.”

“ _ Worry _ ?” Zuko repeated, sounding agitated. “Why would I worry? Is she okay?”

“Well, she doesn’t look… good,” Katara stated. 

Zuko groaned. “Katara, I wish you just kept trying to call me, I would have come home!”

“I didn’t want to worry you!” Katara stated, getting annoyed. “You have so much on your plate already, plus Ty Lee is already here, so she’s trying too.”

“I’m grabbing your brother and Aang’s drunk asses and coming straight home,” Zuko said. “Tell my sister we’ll be there soon.” 

“But, wait, didn’t Sokka drive? How-”

“I’ll drive, it’s fine,” Zuko snapped. “I’ll see you soon.”

Before Katara could answer, Zuko hung up. A bit hurt, Katara got up and left her room, making her way back to where the other three girls were sitting.

“Uh, Azula, Zuko said he’ll be here soon,” Katara said. Azula just nodded slowly. 

About ten minutes later, Zuko came bursting through the door, Sokka and Aang in tow.

“Azula?!” he called out. 

When she heard her brother’s voice, Azula placed the mug she was holding on the coffee table with so much force, some of the tea came spilling out. She shot up out of her seat and ran over to Zuko, throwing herself into him, burying her face in his chest. Zuko tensed up at first, but then awkwardly wrapped his arms around Azula, patting her on the back.

“Uh, well, Sokka let’s go… do something,” Suki said, getting up off the couch and taking Sokka’s hand, leading him towards his bedroom.

“Ooooh, something,” Sokka said, following Suki.

“I, uh, I need to check on Appa and Momo,” Aang stated, walking away towards his room.

“Can I come?” Ty Lee asked. “I want Momo snuggles.”

Aang nodded at Ty Lee. When they left, Katara looked at Zuko, eyebrows raised. He shook her head at her.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me,” she told him.

Once they were alone, Zuko gently pushed Azula off of him so he could look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears staining her cheeks. 

“Azula, what happened?” he asked her, leading back towards the couch.

“He’s awful, Zuko, all those people, no jobs. He didn’t even listen to me, nothing I said helped. What was I supposed to do?” Azula rambled, wiping her eyes.

“Azula, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Zuko told her, looking around for tissues. He couldn’t find any, so he quickly went to the kitchen, grabbed some paper towels, and handed them to Azula when he sat back down next to her. “Start over, what happened?”

Azula sniffed, wiping her eyes. “I know you told me to sit tight and wait, but I couldn’t.”

“Are you referring to what you told me a while ago?” Zuko asked her. 

She nodded. “Yes. I ended up finding a different lawyer to help me. We were going to see if we could take Father out of his position and have me step in, but he found out.”

Zuko’s heart stopped. “And what happened?”

“He yelled so loud,” Azula told him. “He threw things, one of them hitting me in the head.”

“Are you-?!”

“Mild concussion,” Azula told him, waving her hand. “He  _ ruined  _ me, Zuko. Fired me on the spot, disowned me, blacklisted me for all companies. Clients we were working with fired me, won’t even acknowledge me.” 

“Shit, Azula, I’m sorry,” Zuko told her. 

“He’s horrible,” Azula stated, wiping her eyes again. 

“I mean, you had to know that,” Zuko stated. He felt awful for what happened, but Azula had to know how awful Ozai was already, right? “This is the man who beat mom and me, and is an abusive piece of shit who caused the accident that killed mom and scarred me.”

Azula blew her nose. “Yes, I know that, but he would never lay a hand on  _ me _ . I am - was his little girl.”

“I know that,” Zuko replied. “But you were compliant. You did what you were told.”

“You didn’t,” Azula said, giving Zuko a smirk. “Like I said, maybe you were the smart one all along.” 

“Maybe, but who knows,” Zuko replied, sighing. “Okay, so where do we go from here?” 

“I can’t go back, Zuko, I refuse to go back,” Azula stated, crossing her arms. “What if he comes after me?”

“He won’t,” Zuko assured her. “He’s already done with my shit, so he won’t come looking for you too. If anything, he’s probably pretending he has no children.”

“Asshole,” Azula hissed. 

“Yeah, well, what else can we do?” Zuko exclaimed. “So, now what?”

“Can I stay with you?” Azula asked him, eyes widening. “I have nowhere to go, and I know I could ask Ty Lee, but I would feel better with you.”

Zuko sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know if we have room…”

“Zuko,  _ please _ ,” Azula begged. Zuko could tell Azula was desperate as she never begged him for anything. “Just until I get a new job and find a place of my own?”

“What about Uncle Iroh?” Zuko asked. “I’m sure he’d love to have you.”

Azula huffed. “Maybe, but I really don’t want to stay with him.” 

“Okay, listen, let me talk to the others,” Zuko told Azula. “I can’t just agree to let you stay here without asking them.”

“Okay, fine, I agree,” Azula replied, nodding. “Uh, where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall, straight ahead,” Zuko told her.

Azula got up and made her way towards the bathroom. Sokka and Suki must have been listening because right as Azula walked away, Sokka’s bedroom door opened and they joined him on the couch.

“We didn’t hear everything,” Sokka stated, “but it didn’t sound particularly good.”

Zuko shook his head. “Nope. Too many details to get into, but basically our father is the worst.”

“I know that much,” Sokka replied. “So, what are you going to do?”

Zuko looked at Suki. “Can you do me a favor?”

Suki looked confused, but nodded.

“Get Ty Lee and the two of you get Azula out of here for a bit,” Zuko told her. “Sokka, Aang, Katara and I need to talk.”

“Uh, oh,” Sokka groaned. “Are we about to break the ‘no more than four people in this loft’ rule?”

“We might have to,” Zuko grimaced. 

“Ouch,” Suki said. “But sure.”

“Thanks,” Zuko said gratefully. He put his hands around his mouth. “HEY GUYS, GET OUT HERE.”

Aang, Ty Lee, and Katara all made their way out their rooms into the living room. Appa came bounding after them. Azula, extremely confused, came from behind them from the bathroom. Her hair was now in a neat high bun, her face no longer red. Still, you could tell she had been crying. 

“Ty Lee and Azula, let’s go get ice cream,” Suki said, getting up and grabbing the two girls’ hands. “Let these guys talk.”

“Yay, ice cream!” Ty Lee exclaimed. She and Azula followed Suki out of the loft, Azula glancing back at Zuko before crossing the threshold. He motioned for her to go, to which she nodded and joined Suki and Ty Lee, closing the door behind her. 

“So, uh, what happened?” Aang asked, squatting down to give Appa some belly rubs. “Everything okay?”

“Listen, my sister and dad had a falling out,” Zuko explained. “I won’t get into details, but it’s pretty bad.”

“Damn, Zuko, I’m sorry,” Katara said, sitting down next to him and putting a comforting hand on his arm. 

“I had a feeling this would happen eventually,” Zuko said, looking at Katara. “Azula has always had this need to be perfect and better than anyone, but it seems like her actions have finally caught up with her.”

“So what does she need?” Katara asked him. 

Sokka grimaced. “I’m assuming she needs a place to stay?”

“Yeah,” Zuko sighed. “She refuses to stay with our Uncle, she never really got along with him. She said she would have asked Ty Lee, but it seems like she’d feel better if she had me around.”

“Okay, totally get that,” Aang said. “But as an only child, I also don’t.”

“Probably just needs her older brother right now, huh?” Sokka asked, glancing at Katara. 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah. She said it would just be until she can find a new job and a new place.”

“How long will that be?” Aang asked. 

“No idea,” Zuko replied. “She’s been blacklisted from other companies, so it could be a while.”

Sokka groaned. “Oh, great.”

“Listen, what else can we do?” Zuko asked. “She’s my sister, I have to help her!”

“I get that! Believe me, I get that!” Sokka exclaimed. “I would do anything for Katara, but we have no room.”

“What about the couch?” Aang offered. “Toph slept on it plenty of times and she said it’s comfy.”

“I’m sure Toph would love to have her spot taken,” Sokka retorted. “We could get an air mattress, put it in here somewhere?”

“I doubt my sister would do that,” Zuko replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Uh, I might have a solution,” Katara offered.

Zuko looked back at her. “What?”

“Well, if it’s not going to be a permanent move,” Katara said, flushing slightly, “she could stay in my room?”

“That’s sweet, but what about you, Katara?” Sokka asked her, shaking his head at Katara. 

Zuko seemed to get what she was saying. “Ah, well, I mean…”

“Wait, what?” Sokka asked. “What does she mean?”

“Can you two gives us a second?” Zuko asked Sokka and Aang, grabbing Katara’s hand and leading her to his room. 

Once in there, he closed the door behind him and looked at her.

“It’s a good idea,” Katara told him. “You have to admit that.”

“It’s not the  _ worst _ ,” Zuko agreed. “But, Katara, remember what we talked about.”

“I know, I know,” Katara stated, rolling her eyes. “Different bedrooms give us space when we need it since we live together.”

“Is moving into the same room so soon really a good idea?” Zuko asked her, finally saying the idea out loud. Sure, the prospect of always being around Katara was exciting to him, but he was also wary. 

“Zuko, if anything, the most time it would be is a few months, right?” Katara told him. “And then, when she leaves, I can go back to my room if that’s what we need.”

Zuko rubbed his scar. “I don’t know, Katara…”

“What other ideas are you coming up with?” Katara retorted. “Zuko, like you said, she’s your sister, you want to help her. I’m giving you a solution. If she’s in my room, then she has a bed to herself. Sure, it’s not ideal for us, but it’s the best we have.”

“Would you move all your stuff in here?” Zuko asked her, knowing it was a stupid question.

“Well, I’d move some clothes at least,” Katara stated, eyeing Zuko’s closet. “Azula needs to hang clothes up too, and she needs privacy.”

Zuko thought a bit. He knew Katara was right, but he was just nervous about sharing a room with her. Right now, his relationship with Katara was great. They were happy and in love. When they had their squabbles, which he found them having a bit more of, they would go to their respective rooms to cool off before talking it out. What if they got into another fight and they had nowhere to go? 

“Is it so different than me spending the night in your room?” Katara asked, interrupting Zuko’s thoughts. 

“No,” Zuko muttered. “But that’s, like, uh, I don’t know, after sex?”

Katara scoffed. “Zuko.”

“Okay, you’re right, it’s the best idea we have,” Zuko stated, throwing his hands up. “Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Katara asked, giving him a look. “You’re okay with this?”

“Yeah,” he said. “All in.”

“Okay,” Katara replied, grinning. “All in.” 

* * *

Presenting the idea to Sokka and Aang went just as well as expected. Aang agreed right away, while Sokka was a bit more reserved about the idea. Still, as Katara continued to point out, this was the best solution. 

When Azula came back with Ty Lee and Suki, they sat her down and gave her options: couch or Katara’s room. Unsurprisingly, Azula chose Katara’s room as long as Katara didn’t mind. 

“Nope, it was my idea!” Katara stated. Azula looked at her appreciatively. “For tonight, we can just leave everything in there, and tomorrow we can get you more settled.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Azula agreed. She looked at the boys and Katara, her settling on her brother. “Thank you.”

Before she left, Suki pulled Katara aside. “Listen, I’m super proud of you for being the kind woman that you always are, but are you sure about this?”

“Where else can she go, Suki?” Katara asked.

“Ty Lee tried to ask her to stay with us when we got ice cream,” Suki said. “We would have made the couch up for her, but she refused.”

“I think she just feels safer with Zuko,” Katara explained. “He’s her brother.” 

“I get that, but Katara, you told me you loved being in a different room,” Suki stated. “You told me the other day if you and Zuko shared a room you would go crazy.”

“Yeah, well, things change,” Katara told her. “Suki, it’s only for a few months. And who knows? Maybe if things go well, it becomes permanent.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Absolutely I do,” Katara sighed. “But it’s what we need to do.”

Suki sighed. “Okay, well, if you need a night off, you tell me and come on over.” 

“Deal,” Katara replied. 

And so, the next day, Katara moved her clothes out of her room and into Zuko’s room. Azula settled in as much as she could, slowly becoming more of herself. 

What’s the worst that could happen? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I had to bring Azula back. Plus, I wish we got more of Zuko and Azula's relationship in the show, especially after the war. I know the comics they interact, and yes I've started those, but we're not there yet!!


	21. These Friends Are Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara adjust to sharing a room, causing them to begin to question their relationship. Azula continues with her job search.

Turns out Azula was a pretty good roommate. Though she was high maintenance in childhood and adolescence, around the loft she mostly kept to herself. Two days after settling in, she immediately started job hunting, sitting in the kitchen on her laptop uploading resume after resume. If she was having any luck, she didn’t tell anyone. 

Zuko was still trying to adjust to now sharing a room with Katara. Overall, it was going well, but he found himself more insecure than ever in his relationship with her. They were also learning more about each other now that were in the same living space. For example, Zuko had no idea that Katara tended to stay up late, despite the fact that she had to be up early. So while Zuko was trying to fall asleep, Katara was up reading or knitting or just moving around. For once, he started to find himself becoming annoyed. 

One early morning, about two weeks later, he and Katara were up at the same time, Katara bustling out of the room to head to the bathroom. Zuko stretched his arms up before rolling out of bed and heading to the kitchen. There, Sokka was standing at the island with his laptop open in front of him.

“Morning,” Zuko said, getting a mug from the cupboard and pouring himself some coffee. “Why are you all dressed up?”

Sokka was wearing a suit and tie, his hair done up in its usual wolfstail. “I have a presentation today. New project.”

“Nice, good luck,” replied Zuko, sitting down at the island across from Sokka. 

Sokka looked up at Zuko. “Where’s my sister?”

“Showering, I think,” Zuko answered, shrugging. 

“And how’s sharing a room treating you?” Sokka asked, grinning. “My sister driving you crazy yet?”

“Hey, come on now,” Zuko stated, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s an adjustment for sure.”

“How so?” Sokka asked, now closing his laptop. 

“Did you know she has this little lamp that clips onto books so she can read at night?” Zuko asked Sokka. “She was up until 1:00 in the morning reading.”

“Oh yeah, I got her that lamp a few years ago!” Sokka replied, laughing. “She loves that thing.”

“Dude,” Zuko groaned. “I also feel so weird changing in front of her.”

“You feel weird changing in front of her?” Sokka repeated, squinting at Zuko. “Why?”

“Because I’m naked when I change!” Zuko exclaimed. 

Sokka blinked. “Uh, you’ve seen each other naked before I would imagine. Just because I’m her brother doesn’t mean I don’t know what you guys do when you’re alone at night.”

“Ugh,” Zuko stated. “There’s a difference between sex and changing though.”

“So, what’s the difference?” Sokka asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“During sex it’s powerful, you’re in control,” Zuko explained, much to Sokka’s amusement. “When you’re changing you’re hunched over like a gremlin.”

“Zuko, that makes absolutely no sense, whatsoever,” Sokka claimed, shaking his head and laughing at Zuko. “She’s your girlfriend, there’s no need to feel insecure around her.”

“Easy for you to say,” Zuko muttered, turning back to his coffee. 

“Hey, listen, you guys are just going through a transition, it happens,” Sokka told him. “You already live together, shouldn’t sharing a room be easy?”

“The whole reason we were okay with dating despite living together was because we had our separate spaces,” Zuko said. “I don’t know, but that’s what it is.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Sokka stated. 

They heard the bathroom door open, then Zuko’s bedroom door open moments later. Katara must have finished her shower.

“You know what I miss?” Zuko said, glancing back at the hallway where Katara just was, then turning back to Sokka.

“What do you miss?” Sokka asked.

“Our morning breakfasts,” Zuko told him. “Don’t get me wrong, I love seeing her every morning the second I wake up, but eating breakfast together doesn’t feel the same.”

“I think you’re overthinking this,” Sokka said, picking his bag up from off the floor and placing his laptop in one of the pockets. 

“Okay, but do you know who I am as a person?” Zuko asked, sighing deeply. 

“Yeah, you got me there,” Sokka agreed. “Hey, your sister seems to keep applying to jobs, so maybe this won’t last too long if you’re so worried.”

“She hasn’t told me anything,” Zuko stated. “Being blacklisted by a bunch of companies probably doesn’t help her.”

“What about rival companies?” Sokka asked. “Can she apply to one of them?”

“I would imagine that’s what she’s doing,” Zuko replied. 

“What was her degree in again?” 

“Business administration,” Zuko answered. “She has her Masters degree too.”

“Hm, okay, maybe I can ask around and see if anyone knows anything,” Sokka told Zuko, rubbing his chin. 

“That would be great, thanks Sokka,” Zuko replied. “If she’s really desperate, I’ll see if she wants to work at the bar for some extra cash.”

“It’ll all work out,” Sokka assured him. “Don’t worry. Listen, I gotta head out. I’ll see you later.”

“Later, man,” Zuko said, watching Sokka walk around the island. 

He barely heard Sokka move behind him, but Sokka closed the door with enough force that he knew he was now alone in the room. At least he was until Azula was in front of him all of a sudden, standing where Sokka once stood.

“Agni, you move  _ fast _ ,” Zuko stated, a bit jarred. “And quiet.”

“Skills I learned from childhood,” Azula told him, finding her own mug and pouring coffee. She flipped through the cupboards, finding a box of protein bars she bought for herself. She turned around and faced Zuko, leaning up against the counter. 

“How have you been doing?” Zuko asked, watching her tear off the wrapper and take a bite. She shrugged. “How’s the job search?”

Azula took another bite and sighed. “It’s going.”

“Nothing yet, huh?” Zuko asked. “Sokka said he can ask around to see if anywhere is hiring. He works for an engineering company, but I’m sure there’s something.”

“I’ll be sure to thank him,” Azula stated, now picking up her coffee and taking a gulp.

“If worse comes to worse, you can work at the bar with me,” Zuko offered.

Azula grimaced, but tried to look thankful. 

“I know, not the best option,” Zuko said, giving her a small smile.

“Well, its money,” Azula stated, rubbing her cheek. Zuko had never seen her do this before; maybe he and his sister were more alike than he thought. 

* * *

A late lunch with Suki and Aang was just what Karara needed after a long day of work. The two weeks she and Zuko had been living together haven't been bad, but they haven’t been as amazing as she thought they were going to be.

For example, Zuko now got into the habit of shying away from her whenever he had to change, which she found strange. He also tended to move around in his sleep a lot, trying to get comfortable. Not that she can talk, since she does the same thing. Also, usually when she would come home from school, she would go to her room and get some work done; since she was in her own room, she would usually get a lot done. Now that she was sharing with Zuko, she wasn’t always alone. She felt bad about kicking him out of his own room to get work done, especially when he was just trying to relax. Maybe moving into the same room too quickly wasn’t as great an idea as she thought. Still, she decided to push through her insecurities, especially since she wanted to be with Zuko for the long run. 

Katara ended up getting to the restaurant first, claiming the table for her, Suki, and Aang. She shoved her bag under her chair, grabbing her phone as she did. Zuko had texted her saying he was working a late shift tonight and not to wait up for him. Seems like he didn’t need a ride home, but she asked anyways. He replied a minute later saying only if she really wanted to. Though she was tired and had school tomorrow, she decided why not. Maybe they just need some time outside the loft together.

Suki and Aang arrived about ten minutes later, taking their seats. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Suki exclaimed, throwing her bag on the ground. “Kyoshi would not stop talking.”

“She’s such a badass though,” Aang stated, loosening his tie around his neck. Aang really only wore a tie to work if they were having meetings, which they were today. On days with back to back meetings, Suki and Aang always got off early. 

“It’s fine, no worries!” Katara told them, picking up her menu. “I wanted to wait until you guys got here to order.” 

“Are we drinking? Because I need so much alcohol,” Suki stated, staring at her own menu. “A nice red wine, maybe?” 

“I think I’m going to the bar later, so I might hold off,” Katara said, flipping to the food options. 

“Oh, we hanging out with Zuko tonight?” Aang asked, elbowing Katara. “I love bar nights.”

“ _ I’m  _ hanging out with Zuko tonight,” Katara emphasized, elbowing Aang back. “Well, just picking him up from work. I might just go early and chill.”

“What, is living together and sharing a bedroom not enough for you horny love birds?” Suki asked her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey!” Katara exclaimed, feeling her cheeks go hot. 

“Listen, I hear you guys sometimes,” Aang told her, taking her hand in his and looking her in the eyes. “You’re having sex, not inventing it, calm down.” 

“Oh, wow, okay,” Katara said, pretending to be offended. 

“Nice one, Aang!” Suki stated, raising her hand for Aang to high five. 

“It just can’t be  _ that  _ good,” Aang replied, laughing with Suki.

“I mean, it  _ was _ ,” Katara told them, shaking her head. 

“Was?” Suki asked, looking at Katara.

“Is,” Katara corrected. “It  _ is  _ really good.”

Aang and Suki both looked at each other, but they were interrupted by their waiter. Suki ended up ordering her red wine as Katara and Aang both ordered water. The waiter left them alone to figure out their lunch order.

“So, are things okay with you guys?” Suki asked Katara, placing her menu down to focus on her best friend.

“We’re fine, I guess,” Katara replied. “I dunno, I guess our relationship changed when I moved into his room and we’re still trying to adjust.”

“Adjusting is normal though,” Aang said. 

“I remember when you and you-know-who moved in together,” Suki stated. “You complained about the weird habits he had that you didn’t know about for a few weeks before you officially settled in.” 

“I guess so,” Katara muttered, remembering what Suki was referring to. She also remembered thinking to herself,  _ this might be a red flag _ , but she wasn’t about to tell Suki that. 

“You guys will be fine,” Aang assured her. “But please, for the love of all the Spirits, make sure you  _ communicate _ .”

“You know that’s not Zuko’s strong point, Aang,” Suki said, dramatically shaking her head at Aang. 

“Girl, don’t I know it,” Aang replied, waving a hand at Suki.

“This is a weird dynamic,” Katara said, looking at the two of them. “Never realized that, but it is.”

“Get used to it, babe,” Suki said. She and Aang both snapped twice and pointed to each other. Katara just blinked.

The waiter came back with drinks and they put in their food order.

“So, how are you and Sokka doing?” Katara asked Suki, taking a sip of water. 

“Amazing, thank you,” Suki replied, taking a sip of her wine. “We have about a month until our official one year anniversary and he’s already planning it all out.” 

“ _ Cute _ ,” Katara exclaimed. “Aw, man, I’m so happy for you guys.” 

“Yeah, well, we cute and we know it,” Suki stated, turning red. 

“Aang, what about you? Any girls you wanna tell us about?” Katara asked, batting her eyelashes at Aang. 

He just waved her off. “Nope. Really focusing on me, you know? Focusing on work and school.”

“That’s code for ‘he’s super single and super lonely’,” Suki explained, causing Katara to laugh.

“ _ Babe _ ,” Aang exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Suki. “Don’t call me out like that.”

“Sorry, babe, you know how it is,” Suki told him, patting his hand. 

“Is there anyone in class you can talk to?” Katara asked him. 

Aang shook his head. “Nope. They’re all much younger than me and that’s weird.”

“Anyone at work I can set you up with?” Suki asked.

Aang shook his head again.

“Whatever happened with Ty Lee?” Katara asked.

“Just friends,” Aang answered, having some of his water.

“What about Toph?” Suki offered. 

Aang spit out his drink. “Excuse me?”

“Toph,” Suki repeated. “You know, about yea high, blind, personal trainer, will kick your ass.”

“No  _ way _ ,” Aang replied, shaking his hands at Suki. 

“How come? You guys are close, aren’t you?” Katara asked, making eye contact with Suki who seemed to enjoy Aang’s discomfort. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean anything,” Aang replied, shaking his head at both girls. “Can we go back to talking about one of you?”

Katara and Suki laughed. Aang watched them laughing before joining their laughter. They were a pretty good crew, the three of them. 

“Can we do this more often?” Katara asked them, wiping an eye from one of the tears that formed from her laughing. 

“Please!” Suki exclaimed. “We need this.”

“Man, sometimes you really need a break from the guys,” Aang stated. 

“Seriously,” Katara agreed.

* * *

“Azula, maybe you should slow down with the drinks,” Zuko stated, taking away Azula’s third glass of whiskey.

“Why?” Azula slurred, leaning her head on her hand. She looked miserable. Today, Azula applied for multiple job openings, and three already declined her because of her ties with Ozai’s company. 

“Because you’re getting really drunk,” Zuko told her, sliding a glass of water over to her.

“That’s the point,” Azula muttered, grabbing the glass and lifting it towards her mouth; she kept missing the straw.

Zuko shook his head. “Azula, it’ll be okay.”

“Easy for you to say,” Azula replied, finally finding the straw. Zuko watched as she drank half the water and then placed the glass back down with a definitive  _ bang _ . 

“Like I said earlier, if you need some extra cash, you can always work here,” Zuko said. 

Azula groaned and placed her forehead on the bar. “I’m doomed.”

“No you’re not,”Zuko assured her, reaching over and patting her back. “You’ll find something.”

Azula mumbled something Zuko couldn’t quite make out. Instead of pushing it, he pat Azula’s head before looking up and spotting Katara weave through a small group of people. He lifted his other hand to wave to her, motioning for her to join him.

“Hey you,” she said happily, taking a seat next to Azula and smiling at Zuko.

“Hey yourself,” Zuko replied, grinning at her. “Want anything?”

“Maybe a beer,” Katara stated. She looked over at Azula whose forehead was still glued to the bar. “Uh, everything okay?”

Zuko just shook his head and walked away, grabbing Katara her beer. He placed it in front of her before turning back to Azula.

“Don’t say it,” Azula muttered, finally lifting her head and looking at Zuko.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” he told her. “But you’re officially cut off.”

“Whatever,” Azula exclaimed, grabbing her water once more. 

“I need to fill out some delivery forms before I leave,” Zuko said, turning to Katara and lowering his voice. “Mind keeping her company?”

Zuko thought he saw a flash of hurt on Katara’s face before she quickly grinned and nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Katara said. 

“Thanks, babe,” he replied. He made his way out from behind the bar and went to his office, leaving Katara and Azula alone. 

“You’re mad you have to babysit me,” Azula stated, looking at Katara. 

“No I’m not,” Katara lied, taking a drink from her beer. “This isn’t babysitting.”

“Honey, I’ve done a lot of lying in my life,” Azula said, lifting an eyebrow at Katara. “I can sniff out a bad liar from miles away.”

Katara just sighed. “I don’t mind hanging out with you. Really, I don’t. It’s nice having another girl in the loft.”

“You were expecting to have some alone time outside the loft with Zuko,” Azula stated. She was good at reading people, and she enjoyed it whenever she could show off her skill. 

“Does that sound crazy?” Katara asked her, looking at Azula. “Suki and Aang thought it was weird since we’re pretty much always together anyways.”

“I don’t think so,” Azula replied, rubbing her cheek. It was a habit she picked up from Zuko when they were children; it was a habit Azula never seemed to be able to break. “There’s a difference being home and being out.”

“Right, exactly,” Katara agreed, taking another sip of her beer. “I just wanted to see…”

“If living with him was driving you crazy or if he himself was driving you crazy,” Azula finished for her. 

Katara looked grateful. “ _ Yes _ .”

“I know my brother,” Azula shrugged. “He can get insecure if pushed too quickly.”

“So you think this was a mistake?” Katara asked. 

“Not necessarily,” Azula replied. “I assume you two would have taken that next step eventually.”

“Right, maybe in another year,” Katara said, nodding. “Not after only a few months.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m not thankful to you guys for doing this,” Azula said. “But I still feel bad for being the reason-”

“No, don’t say that,” Karara interrupted, holding her hand up to stop Azula. “This was our decision. I’ll talk to him.”

“If you say so,” Azula replied, finishing off her water. “But I can tell you one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve only been here two weeks and I can see my brother is absolutely crazy about you,” Azula said, giving Katara a rare smile. 

Katara smiled back. “Well, he is pretty amazing.”

“Don’t make me gag,” Azula said, grimacing. “You get one compliment from me a week, and you already used yours up.”

Katara started laughing hard, clutching her sides. Azula looked at her with a bemused look on her face.

“What’s so funny?” Azula asked her, noticing that people were looking at them.

“ _ You _ ,” Katara exclaimed once she calmed down. “You and Zuko are more alike than I thought.”

“How so?” Azula used to  _ hate  _ being compared to Zuko. He was the family disgrace, the child Ozai tended to shove to the side. But after everything that’s happened, is being like Zuko a bad thing?

“When I first moved in, Zuko had this thing where he wouldn’t tell me anything about himself,” Katara explained. “I don’t know why, but he did. We had an ongoing joke that we had to be on a certain friendship level before he told me anything about himself.”

“When did he tell you about me?” Azula asked, amused by her brother’s antics.

“Oh, I don’t remember, level four maybe?” Katara replied, biting her lip as she thought. “It was funny, though I’m still not sure why he did it.”

Azula watched Katara shrug and take a drink of her beer. Unlike Katara, Azula knew why her brother was always so closed off. Their father never paid much attention to him when he was growing up, and with his traumatic past, Zuko seemed to want to keep that side of him locked away. Then again, Azula assumed Katara knew about most of Zuko’s past; he had to have told her about his scar, right?

“If it helps, he told me about everything,” Katara stated, looking at Azula. “I know about… your mom. And his scar.”

Azula nodded. “Good. I’m glad he told you.”

“Me too,” Katara replied. 

The two girls sat quietly. Azula gestured to the bartender for another water, which he brought her quickly. As Azula drank her water, eyeing Katara out of the corner of her eye scrolling through her phone, she decided that she  _ liked  _ Katara. They might not be the closest of friends, but she was all right in Azula’s book and that was the highest honor. 

* * *

Katara ended up driving both Zuko and Azula home. She didn’t mind doing this, since she did offer. Plus, the water Zuko forced Azula to drink sobered her up enough.

Once they got back to the loft, Azula bid Zuko and Katara goodnight before heading to Katara’s room for bed. Zuko and Katara went back to Zuko’s room.

“Do you think we’re a bad couple?” Katara asked Zuko, sitting down on his bed. 

Zuko had his shirt pulled halfway over his head when she said this. He pulled it all the way off, facing Katara with confusion written all over his face.

“Where did that come from?” he asked her, walking over to the bed and sitting next to her. 

Katara shrugged. “I don’t know. Ever since we started sharing a room, we haven’t been as… great? Not  _ great _ , but not like we were.”

“Ah,” Zuko said.

“Do you feel the same way?” 

Zuko nodded slowly. “Sometimes, yeah.”

“So I’m not the only one who feels this way?” she asked, feeling extremely relieved. Maybe there was a way past this.

“No, you’re not,” Zuko stated. “But, listen, it’s only been two weeks. We’re still adjusting.”

“But do you think we’re a bad couple?” Katara asked again. “Because I feel like we should be handling this a lot better.”

“I never lived with a girlfriend before,” Zuko admitted, cheeks turning red. “So I don’t know how it should be handled. What about when you moved in with Jet?”

“Suki said she remembered me complaining a lot the first couple of weeks,” Katara told him. She was also going to avoid telling Zuko about what she thought then too. “Then I got over it.”

“So maybe that’s it,” Zuko said. “We get used to sharing a space, then we’re good.”

“I guess so,” Katara replied. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“No, I don’t think we’re a bad couple,” Zuko stated firmly. “Katara, we’re not a bad couple just because we’re still getting used to sharing a room together.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Do  _ you  _ think we’re a bad couple?” Zuko asked her, lifting his eyebrow. 

Katara shook her head. “No, I don’t.”

“Okay, then we’re good,” Zuko assured her, taking her hand in his. “We’re fine. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Katara said, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Zuko moved closer, pulling her in for another kiss. Katara still kissed him like she did when they first started dating: with passion and devotion. He began placing kisses starting at her cheek and going slowly down to her chin, her neck. His shirt was already off, and Katara was desperate to catch up. 

They’ll be fine, Katara told herself. No need to panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to develop the friendship between Aang and Suki because they're wonderful and I love them. Also, @ you Taang shippers out there: what do we think? Shall I give it life?   
> And yes, Aang's "You're having sex, not inventing it" was taken directly from Winston. Enjoy :)


	22. Thrown Out of Whack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka celebrate their one year anniversary. Sokka has a conversation with Katara about where he wants his relationship with Suki to go. A friend from Zuko's past makes an appearance, throwing him off his rhythm.

The end of October, November, and December all began to blur together. 

Azula was still living in the loft, but she finally decided to take Zuko up on his offer to work at the bar while she continued looking for a new job. 

Aang finished his second semester of school, meaning he was now hanging out around the loft more, being as lazy as he could possibly be. 

Sokka and Suki decided to celebrate their one year anniversary a little early, as they officially got together on Christmas last year and they didn’t want to combine the different celebrations. Sokka ended up making a reservation at a nice restaurant downtown for the two of them to go Saturday night. He was planning on making the night as romantic as possible, though he kept telling himself he was just happy to be with Suki if anything happened to go wrong. 

So, Saturday night in early December, Sokka went to Suki’s apartment to pick her up for dinner. When he knocked, Ty Lee answered the door with an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry, Suki got a phone call from Kyoshi about some project,” Ty Lee explained, letting Sokka in the apartment. “She said she should be out soon hopefully.”

“Ah, no worries,” Sokka replied, sitting on the couch. 

Ty Lee smiled and left him alone, going to her room. Sokka pulled his phone out and scrolled through his social media to entertain himself as he waited for Suki. Their reservation wasn’t for another half hour, so they had plenty of time. At least, he hoped they did. 

He got a text from Katara asking him where he put the extra coffee they hid from Aang and Zuko. Laughing, he texted her back telling her the secret location. Also, feeling frustrated, he told her about the situation. Katara, being Katara, called him immediately.

“Sokka, I’m calling you because I don’t need you freaking out,” Katara said as soon as he answered the phone. 

“I’m not freaking out, Kat,” Sokka scoffed, though he knew Katara could tell he was lying. “It’s just a work call.”

“It’s not like you’re  _ proposing _ or anything,” Katara stated, laughing to herself. “Wait. You’re not, are you? Because if you are and you didn’t tell me, Sokka I swear to all the Spirits-”

“Spirits, Katara,  _ no _ , I’m not proposing,” Sokka exclaimed, lowering his voice and checking to make sure Suki didn’t hear him. “It’s been a year, that’s too early.”

“Damn straight it is!” Katara retorted. “That’s my best friend!”

“Yeah, and I’m your brother, whose side are you on?” Sokka said. 

“Well, it depends,” Katara explained. “If you guys ever break up, it will depend on who dumped who, or how bad it was, or-”

“I hope we never break up,” Sokka interrupted.

“I mean, I hope you guys don’t break up either,” Katara said. “I love you guys together.”

“Listen, Kat, I  _ do  _ plan on marrying her one day,” Sokka whispered, once again glancing around to make sure Suki still wasn’t in the room. 

Katara let out an excited squeal. “Okay, okay, okay, but  _ when  _ do you plan on proposing, because I would very much like to be part of it.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Sokka groaned, hitting his forehead with his hand. “You’re never going to shut up.”

“Nope,” Katara teased. 

Sokka heard Suki’s bedroom door open. “Hey, she’s ready, gotta go. Bye, Katara!”

“Bye, bye, lovebird!” Katara teased before hanging up the phone.

Sokka shook his head and turned around to see Suki walk out of her room, still wearing sweatpants and one of Sokka’s oversized T-shirts that she stole, her hair done up in a messy bun. She looked at him with a guilty look on her face.

“I’m sorry,” she told him. “Kyoshi called me about two hours ago to ask me a question, then after we hung up, she called back ten minutes later and I’ve been talking to her ever since. I haven’t been able to get ready.”

“Babe, it’s fine,” Sokka assured her. 

Suki looked like she was about to cry. “No, it’s not. I prioritized work over this, I’m so stupid.” 

“Woah, Suki, no,” Sokka said, getting up and going over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. “It’s okay, really it is.”

“But you’ve been talking about how excited you were all week,” Suki cried. “I still have to shower, and do my hair, and make up, and get dressed and-”

“Screw all that,” Sokka exclaimed, looking down at Suki.

Suki looked up at him, eyes wide. “What?”

“I said screw all that,” Sokka repeated. “I’m sure you have some of my clothes lying around here, right?”

Suki nodded, still confused. “Some sweatpants, maybe some shirts.”

“Then  _ I’ll  _ get changed, and we can have a night in,” Sokka said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“But-but, the reservation? Didn’t you say it took you weeks to get?” Suki asked, sniffing. “Sokka, really, you put so much work into this.”

“Suki, does it look like I care about what we do?” Sokka asked her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “As long as I’m with the girl I love, I really don’t care what we do.” 

“ _ Sokka _ ,” Suki cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply. He could taste a few of her tears. 

“Grab me my clothes then pick a movie,” Sokka told her. “Movie night it is.”

“You’re too good to me,” Suki stated, letting go of him. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I thank whatever Spirits out there for letting you give me a chance,” Sokka said, grinning. “You know I love you, right?”

“More than anything,” Suki replied, kissing his nose. “Now, let me get those clothes and we can choose a movie. Oh! We can make popcorn and hot chocolate?”

“Oh,  _ hell  _ yes,” Sokka exclaimed, pumping his fist. 

Ty Lee walked out of her room, dressed in jeans and an oversized sweater, a purse looped through her arm. She looked at Suki and beamed. “Oh, good! You’re done!”

“Yeah, Sokka and I are going to stay here,” Suki told her. “That okay?”

“Totally!” Ty Lee replied. “A friend is in town, so Azula and I are going to get dinner with her.”

“Great!” Suki exclaimed. “See you later!”

“You two crazy kids have fun,” Ty Lee said, giving one last wave and walking out.

“Ready for this?” Sokka asked Suki.

Suki grinned and nodded. 

As they sat down, pressing play on the movie, cuddled up next to each other on the couch, Sokka couldn’t help but stare at Suki. He didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with someone so deeply, but loving Suki proved him wrong. 

* * *

Zuko was working at the bar, like he always was, but this time he was manning the bar as he was short one bartender. Originally, Azula was going to bartend, but since a friend was in town, he decided to let her have the night off. He was happy to let her have the night off of course, as she’s been working long nights since she started. She began saving up money for an apartment, though she did have some saved up from when she worked with Ozai. Unfortunately, since Ozai officially disowned Azula, she could not count on the money he was going to leave her. 

He got to work cleaning the bar, hoping that the amount of customers will begin to decrease. Of course, everytime he thought that, more people tended to pack the bar within hours of the last call. Then again, the more people who came in, the more money he made. 

“Zuzu!” Azula called out. Zuko looked up and waved to her, noticing Ty Lee with Azula.

  
“Hi girls,” he said as they sat down on the stools in front of him. “Just you two?”

“Oh, no, Mai’s here too,” Azula stated, smirking at Zuko. “She’s just in the car adjusting her makeup.”

“ _ Mai  _ is in town?” Zuko asked, feeling his eyes go wide. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“Well, I didn’t think you’d need to know,” Azula retorted. “Can you get us three shots of whiskey, please? Actually, one tequila shot for me, and whiskey for Ty Lee and Mai.”

“You got it,” Zuko replied, walking away to find three shot glasses. He knew that Azula could see him starting to get nervous, especially when Mai was involved. When they were younger, he and Mai had mutual feelings for each other, but neither of them really acted on those feelings. Zuko just continued to be his awkward self as Mai quickly moved on. It’s been years though, and he’s with Katara now, so obviously, he’s moved on too. 

He grabbed the three shot glasses and found the right bottles on the shelves behind him. Carefully, he poured each drink before placing the bottles back on the shelves. Using both hands, he gently picked up the glasses, walking slowly to where Azula and Ty Lee were sitting. When he got there, Mai was now sitting in the seat next to Azula, her hair done up in their signature buns, her lips blood red. 

“Hey, Zuko, long time no see,” Mai said, giving him a small nod as he placed her drink in front of her. “How have you been?”

“Not bad,” Zuko answered, placing his hands on the bar and leaning in a bit, suddenly aware of every little movement. “You?”

“Pretty good, pretty good,” Mai replied. “Got a job in the city, so I’m just here looking for an apartment.”

“Oh, that’s great, congrats!” Zuko said. 

“Enough small talk,” Azula stated, picking up her shot of tequila. “Girls, cheers!”

Ty Lee and Mai picked up their own shots. “Cheers!”

Zuko watched them as they clinked their glasses together and threw back their respective drinks. Mai and Ty Lee both grimaced, whereas Azula just smacked her glass down and looked at Zuko triumphantly.

“You going to cut me off again, Zuzu?” Azula asked, sliding her glass towards him. 

“Maybe from shots, but I’ll get you anything else,” Zuko told her, taking the three glasses. “What do you want?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Fine. What do we want, ladies?”

“Oooh, Zuko can you make me a cosmo?” Ty Lee asked, batting her eyelashes at Zuko.

“You got it,” Zuko replied, smiling down at Ty Lee. He looked at Mai and Azula. “Ladies?”

“Just a vodka cran for me,” Mai said. 

“Anything with tequila for me,” Azula stated. “Surprise me.”

Zuko got the girls their drinks, giving them a nod as they thanked him and walked away to a booth. 

Leaning on his elbows, he watched the three girls talk. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai have been friends since childhood, and really they were Zuko’s only friends when he was growing up. Once they reached college, they all went their separate ways, but the three girls seemed to have stayed connected despite that. Ty Lee was still modeling, but Zuko wasn’t exactly sure what Mai’s been up to since he last saw her years ago. Last he heard, she was working for a pharmaceutical company. He made a mental note to check with Azula once they got back to the loft. 

The new bartender, a younger guy named Duke, called over for Zuko to help him out. Duke was nice enough, someone the three guys all met through Pipsqueak years ago, but he could often be helpless.

As Zuko helped Duke out, Katara, Aang, and Toph all walked into the bar. Katara spotted Azula and Ty Lee and led the other two over.

“Hey guys!” Katara exclaimed once they reached the booth. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Katara, you’re trying to be funny, but this bar is literally the only place we hang out,” Toph stated, shaking her head. “Who’s here anyways?”

“Hi guys!” Ty Lee exclaimed happily. “It’s just Azula, Mai, and I, Toph.” 

“Ah, thank you,” Toph replied. “Well, I’m getting a drink. Twinkle Toes, you coming?”

“Sure,” Aang replied, following Toph to the bar, but giving the girls a small wave as he did. 

“Are they-?” Ty Lee began, but Katara shook her head. “Interesting.”

“Suki and I did suggest it to Aang a month ago,” Katara said, grinning. “But he denied it.”

“They’d be cute,” Azula stated, squinting over at Toph and Aang who were now seated at the bar laughing together. 

Katara nodded, then looked at Mai. “Hi! I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Katara.”

“Mai,” Mai drawled, eyeing Katara. 

“Katara here is Zuzu’s girlfriend,” Azula explained to Mai, who nodded as she listened. 

“They’re very cute together!” Ty Lee added, taking a drink from her cosmo. 

“Thanks, Ty Lee,” Katara replied, smiling at her. “I’m going to go get my drink, I’ll be back.”

Mai turned and watched Katara walk away. “Never thought Zuko would go for someone so… bubbly.”

“Me either, but she’s sweet,” Azula said, shrugging and having some of her own drink. “I approve of her.”

Mai turned back around and faced Azula. “Really? Your approval is hard to gain.”

Azula shrugged again. “True. But she’s letting me stay in her room as I job and apartment hunt, plus my brother really likes her, so here we are.”

“You know, Azula, you can always just live with me,” Mai suggested. “There’s no way I can afford an apartment by myself, so I need a roommate.”

“Really?” Azula asked, considering Mai. “Hmm, that is a generous offer…”

“Think it about it,” Mai told her. “Then you can get out of the loft.”

“Well, if I don’t have a job, how will I afford it?” Azula asked, rubbing her cheek. There she goes again, acting like Zuko.

“I think I can help with that too,” Mai explained, giving Azula a tiny smile. “My company is looking for a business manager. I referred your name to them. They should be reaching out soon.”

“Mai, you wonderful human being,” Azula said, lifting her drink in their air towards Mai. “You are the baddest bitch out there.”

“I would call you the baddest bitch, but we can share I guess,” Mai replied, her smile growing wider. “Come apartment hunting with me tomorrow.”

“Oh, I will,” Azula replied 

Ty Lee clapped her hands. “Aw, yay, the girls are back together!”

Mai and Azula both rolled their eyes and gave each other a knowing look. Ty Lee was right though, the girls were back and they were pretty happy about it. 

Katara came back, drink in hand. “Can I join you?”

Azula moved over. “Sure.”

Katara slid into the booth, placing her drink on the table. “Toph and Aang are in their own little world, so I’m going to just let that happen.”

“Hate to be the third wheel,” Mai commented. 

“Try being the third wheel to your brother and best friend who are dating,” Katara said, grinning at Mai. “It’s pretty amusing.”

Mai just shrugged, but Ty Lee popped up excitedly. “They’re absolutely  _ adorable _ . I really thought he was going to propose today.”

“Ugh, I know!” Katara said, shaking her head. “Sokka says he wants to wait a bit, that a year is too soon.”

“Hasn’t he been in love with her forever though?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Katara laughed. “But, you know, they’re official now, so I think he just wants to wait for the right time.” 

“Makes sense,” Azula said, taking a drink. 

Zuko walked over, rag thrown over his shoulder. “Hey, just checking in.”

“Hey, babe!” Katara exclaimed grinning at Zuko. She held her drink up to him. “So, Duke made me this…”

“Uh, oh,” Zuko replied, taking the drink from Katara and sniffing it. He blanched. “Wow, that’s strong.”

“Yep, it is,” Katara said, taking the glass back from Zuko. “I won’t complain.”

“Cool, but I’m not taking care of your hungover ass tomorrow,” Zuko teased. He turned to the other three girls. “I made your drinks, so those are good, right?”

“Actually, I hate it,” Mai deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at Zuko, but taking a drink nonetheless.

“Ah, same old Mai,” Zuko replied, pointing at Mai awkwardly. “But, uh, I can remake it?”

“Zuko, it’s fine,” Mai replied, shaking her head. 

Katara looked at Zuko curiously, but he avoided her eye. 

“Zuzu, can I have another please?” Azula asked, pointing at her empty glass.

“I’m not taking care of your hungover ass either,” Zuko told her, a bit more firmly. 

Azula stuck her tongue out at him. “Fine, be that way.”

“Actually, I have to head out soon, anyways,” Mai said. “I have an appointment to look at an apartment tomorrow morning. Azula, you want to come to that right?” 

“Yes, please!” Azula exclaimed. “If you’re leaving though, better just all go.”

“Aw, man, Suki and Sokka are back at my place and I don’t want to interrupt that,” Ty Lee said, deflating a bit. 

“Come back to my hotel for a while,” Mai offered. “No worries.”

Ty Lee and Azula both agreed. Katara moved out of the booth to let Azula out, then stood to the side, watching the three girls make their way out of the bar, bidding Zuko and Katara goodbye.

“Mai seems… nice,” Katara said, sitting back down at the booth. 

Zuko slid in across from her. “She can be a bit pessimistic, that’s for sure. But she’s pretty cool.”

“Nice,” Katara said, biting her lip.

“What?” Zuko asked, looking at Katara.

“You guys seem… awkward,” Katara stated. “Did you guys ever-?”

“No,” Zuko replied quickly, shaking his head. “Spirits, no. Uh, we had feelings for each other when we were kids, but, you know, kids.”

Katara nodded. “I was just wondering.”

“Gotcha,” Zuko said nodding along. “Ah, you’re good right?”

“Of course! Are you good?” Katara asked. 

“I’m great,” Zuko replied. 

An awkward beat. Katara downed her drink without realizing it.

“Can I get another one?” she asked him, holding her glass up. 

He nodded and took her glass from her, heading back towards the bar. A minute later, he was back with a new drink, Aang and Toph behind him. 

“More than one drink, Katara?” Aang asked, sliding in next to her. “We’re feeling it tonight?”

“Sugar Queen, oh boy!” Toph exclaimed, sliding in on the other side. 

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” Zuko said smiling at them. “Duke needs me yet again.”

As Zuko walked away, Toph faced Katara, crossing her arms. “Okay, sweetness, you only drink a lot if something is bothering you, so spill.”

“Toph, nothing is bothering me,” Katara stated, taking a sip of her drink. It was not as strong as the last one. 

“You and Zuko doing okay?” Aang asked her. 

“We’re fine,” Katara assured them. “Really, we’re good.”

Aang shrugged, and while Toph seemed to look like she wasn’t ready to drop the conversion, she nodded slowly. Katara relaxed as she listened to Toph and Aang’s animated conversation about which they would rather explore: deep space or the bottom of the ocean. Both options were amusing, considering Toph was blind and would not be able to see anything anyways. 

Katara continued with her drink, slowly tuning out Toph and Aang. She wasn't really sure why she was anxious all of a sudden. Zuko told her he and Mai never dated, and she knew that they obviously both moved on. So why was she so worried? Was it because of how awkward Zuko was acting? No, Zuko was being as awkward as he always was, maybe it had just been a long time since he’s seen her. There was no need to worry, she told herself as she finished her second drink and went to order a third one. 

* * *

The next morning, Zuko was up earlier than usual. Katara was still asleep next to him, snoring slightly.

He gently kissed her head and got out of bed. Before doing anything else, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, which he then placed on the nightstand next to Katara. She drank a lot the night before, though he wasn’t really sure why. 

Zuko showered and got dressed, making his way to the kitchen as Sokka walked into the loft.

“Hey,” Zuko said, looking at Sokka. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, Suki’s big boss called her bright and early this morning asking her to come in,” Sokka explained shrugging. “They have this massive project they need to finish, so Suki has to go in on a Sunday.”

“Damn, that  _ sucks _ ,” Zuko replied, wincing. “Think Aang will have to go in?”

“Who knows,” Sokka shrugged, heading towards the kitchen and grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. As he peeled the banana, he watched Zuko fix his own cereal. “What did you guys do last night?”

“I worked, but Katara, Aang, and Toph came to visit,” Zuko explained, pouring the milk in after the cereal. “Oh, and my sister, Ty Lee, and Mai joined.”

“Why does the name Mai sound familiar?” Sokka asked, stroking his chin with the hand not holding the banana. His face lit up with realization. “Oh yeah! That’s the girl you had a  _ major  _ crush on, right?”

“Shut it, Sokka,” Zuko said, feeling his face go red. “But yeah, her.”

“Nice,” Sokka replied, shrugging. “Must have been good for Azula to go out with friends.”

“Yeah, she needed it,” Zuko replied, thankful for the change of subject. “Plus, she told me last night that Mai offered her a room in her new apartment. Well, new apartment when they find one.”

“That’s great!” Sokka said, taking a bite of his banana. “It’ll be nice to go down to four again.”

“You’re telling me,” Zuko agreed. 

Aang walked in, Appa on his heels. “Morning, guys!”

“Morning,” replied Sokka and Zuko in unison. 

“Where’s Katara?” Aang asked, looking around. “She told me she would go on a long walk with Appa and me this morning.”

Zuko laughed. “I do believe she’s out of commission, but let’s go check.”

“All of us?” Sokka asked, throwing his banana peel away. 

“Yep,” Zuko said, leading the way towards his room.

Katara had rolled over since the last time he was in there, her mouth slightly open.

“She’s hungover,” Sokka said, shaking his head at his sister. 

“Remember that time I was super hungover the day of my ethics final?” Zuko asked, looking at Aang and Sokka raising his eyebrow at them.

Aang and Sokka grinned. All three boys jumped on the foot of the bed.

“I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY,” Sokka started.

Zuko and Aang joined. “I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!

“What!” Katara exclaimed, sitting up quickly and throwing her hands over her ears, squinting at the boys.

“I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR,” they sang even louder.

“SHUT UP!” Azula called from Katara’s room.

“I agree with Azula,” Katara begged, pressing her hands into her ears harder. “Please, I beg you, I’m  _ up _ .”

The three boys jumped down, Zuko grabbing Katara’s legs and dragging her out of the bed as she groaned. 

“Come on, I said I wasn’t going to take care of your hungover ass this morning,” Zuko teased as Katara sat at the end of the bed, her hand against her forehead.

“I think I died,” Katara told them all. “But I went right to Hell.”

“Hell doesn’t have your boyfriend who loves you enough to get you water,” Zuko stated, kissing the top of Katara’s head and then walking to the nightstand and grabbing the water he got for Katara. He opened it and handed it to her, which she took greedily.

“Why did you even drink so much?” Sokka asked her, crossing his arms. 

Katara drank half the water before looking at Sokka. “Because I  _ can _ .”

“Fair enough,” Sokka replied. “I’m going to shower.”

He sauntered out of the room. 

“So, I’m guessing this means you’re  _ not  _ coming on a walk with Appa and me?” Aang teased. 

“Shit, sorry, Aang,” Katara replied, wincing. “Rain check?”

Aang just laughed. “Yeah, Katara, that’s fine.”

When he left, Zuko joined Katara at the end of the bed.

“Sorry I’m being a sloppy bitch today,” Katara apologized, glancing at Zuko. “I dunno what came over me.”

Zuko waved his hand at her. “Shit happens. I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“A little,” Katara admitted. “I’ve been so stressed lately, I guess. Work has gotten more busy, then Azula moving in and everything. I don’t know.” 

“Seriously, Katara, it’s okay,” Zuko assured her, placing an arm around her shoulders. “You’re good, I promise.”

Katara looked up at him gratefully. “So, clearly I can’t do much today.”

Zuko laughed. “Well, lucky you I have today off. We can lounge around as much as you want.”

“You’re the best,” Katara replied, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Zuko replied, poking her ribs “Hey, think you can brush your teeth? Your breath is not pleasant.” 

“You’re lucky I love you or you would be catching these hands,” Katara replied, laughing. “But you’re right, my mouth tastes so bad.”

As Katara went to brush her teeth, Zuko found Azula in the kitchen dressed and ready to go. 

“Mai said this apartment we’re seeing will be  _ perfect _ ,” Azula said when she saw Zuko. “Hopefully we can get it.”

“I hope so too,” Zuko replied, smiling at his sister. “And a job?”

“She’s got me covered there too,” Azula replied. “Well, hopefully. They should be reaching out tomorrow.”

“That’s great,” Zuko stated. “I’m happy for you.”

Azula smiled at him. Not one of her ‘you’re going to do what I want’, or ‘I’m only doing this because it will help benefit me’, smiles, but a genuine smile that said ‘I’m happy for once’.

“Thank you, Zuko,” Azula said. “For everything.”

“Anything for you, Azula,” Zuko told her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready my friends....


	23. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara think about their relationship and whether or not it should continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... apologize for what's about to happen.

Christmas was spent in the loft with everyone. Literally everyone. Obviously the four people who lived there, but also Suki, Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai. Then Zuko invited Iroh, because he didn’t have plans. Sokka and Katara decided to video call their dad and Gran Gran, and even though they weren’t there physically, it still felt like the loft was bursting at the seams. 

New Years was spent at Ty Lee and Suki’s apartment, everyone deciding to give the loft a break from all the people. Watching a group of adults try and find places to sleep besides a bed was hilarious, and Aang (who was the least hungover the next morning) took pictures of everyone and their sleeping positions. By the end of the night, it became a lowkey competition, and the winner was Sokka who, despite the fact that he could have shared a bed with his loving girlfriend, decided to squeeze himself in between the wall and the sofa. It took three people to get him out from that spot. 

Aang started his next semester in mid-January, but this time he decided he was  _ not  _ going to procrastinate his work. Luckily, he had Toph to keep him in check whenever she was around to hang out.

Azula finally moved out of the loft and into an apartment with Mai, who was now permanently in town for her new job. Mai was also able to get Azula the managerial position at the company, much to Azula’s happiness. Still, Azula decided to keep some shifts at the bar, finding that she liked working with Zuko. Slowly, they were rebuilding their relationship. 

Despite the fact that Azula officially moved out of Katara’s room, Katara and Zuko decided to keep sharing a room, neither of them really admitting that they still weren’t one hundred percent sure about the situation. Though they both said maybe they needed a few weeks to adjust, Katara found herself saying maybe they just needed a few more. While Zuko was slowly coming out of his shell, he still found himself growing insecure with his relationship. Both Zuko and Katara found themselves quick to anger, but they always discussed their feelings after a fight. Katara wasn’t jealous whenever Zuko talked to other girls. She was never one to care, but sometimes she found herself comparing herself to them. What if he found them prettier than her? Meanwhile, if Katara shut down for a day, Zuko would run through every little thing he did wrong and then work hard to fix the problem, which tended to bother Katara more. Luckily, they did find a way to work around their anxieties and worked to communicate with each other more often. Still, neither would admit that they were sometimes sick of seeing each other so often.

Towards the end of January, Zuko met with his Uncle Iroh at his favorite tea shop. As Zuko sat at the table, his hand wrapped around the cup of tea placed in front of him, he listened to his Uncle excitedly tell him about the new show he was watching. Zuko nodded in appreciation, rubbing his eye with his other hand.

“What’s wrong, Zuko?” Iroh asked, pausing his story to check on his nephew. “You’ve been quiet.”

“I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” Zuko explained, giving his uncle a tired smile. “No worries.”

“What happened?” Iroh asked, leaning in and staring at Zuko with worry. 

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Zuko replied, waving his hand. 

“Zuko, it’s not nothing,” Iroh stated. “Remember what I told you years ago? If it continues to bother you, then clearly it’s something.” 

“Katara and I were just fighting last night, that’s all,” Zuko finally admitted, looking away from his uncle, who was now shaking his head.

“Would you like to discuss it?” 

“Well, like I said, it was stupid,” Zuko replied, still not looking at his uncle. “Katara has this habit of overworking herself. It’s not a bad thing, it shows she’s passionate, but-”

“Passionate, sure, but also not giving herself time to focus on her,” Iroh interrupted. “I must speak to this girl. Continue.” 

“Right,” Zuko agreed, finally looking up and meeting Iroh’s eye. “Well, she was up until almost 3:00 in the morning working, and she wouldn’t turn her light off. I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Why was she in the room?” Iroh mused. “Does she not have her own room?”

“Yes, but we ended up throwing a bunch of junk in there,” Zuko said. “So she has nowhere to go. Plus, she was already working when I got to bed because I had a late shift at the bar. I felt bad making her move, but I also wanted my own bed.”

“So you snapped,” Iroh guessed. Zuko was lucky his uncle understood him so well.

“Yeah, I did,” Zuko replied, rubbing his scar. “And we just fought about… Agni, I don’t even remember. The fact that she works too hard, that I don’t work hard enough, that we don’t have enough space, that sometimes she drives me crazy.”

“Hm, I see,” Iroh stated, stroking his beard wistfully. 

“See what?” Zuko asked, desperate for answers. “Uncle, what am I doing wrong?”

“When did you start to notice something was wrong?” Iroh asked, looking Zuko in the eye. “Has something always been ‘off’, as people might say?” 

“I don’t know, since we began sharing a room,” Zuko replied, thinking back. “I mean, we always had our little fights, but never this bad.”

“Seems to me that you’re spending too much time together,” Iroh told him, smiling a bit. “There is such a thing as doing so.”

“So you’re saying that we’re fighting so much because we spend too much time together?” Zuko asked, hoping that might solve the problem. 

“Yes, I think so,” Iroh replied, nodding. “Unless you think there’s more?”

“Uncle, I don’t know, I just love her so much,” Zuko stated, thinking of Katara right now, probably holed up in their room, still working like always. 

“Then you need to address this with Katara,” Iroh advised. “You cannot move on unless you do.”

“I’m nervous, Uncle,” Zuko said, his throat tightening. “What if I lose her?”

“Oh, Zuko, I don’t think that will ever happen,” Iroh assured him, reaching over and placing a hand on Zuko’s. “I’ve seen you two together. You care so deeply for each other, even if the relationship does end, your friendship will not.”

“That’s what I’m scared of,” Zuko choked out. “Losing her as a friend if something does happen.”

“You won’t,” Iroh repeated. “I think you mean as much to her as she does to you.” 

“You really think so, Uncle?”

“Zuko, the world has a way of working itself out,” Iroh stated, wisely. “If it is meant to be, it is meant to be. In my heart, I think you will have Katara in your life for a very long time. But you need to decide how that is going to be.”

Zuko nodded, sniffing a bit. Iroh gave his hand a tight squeeze before letting go. 

“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko said. “For everything.”

“I’m happy to be your voice of reason,” Iroh replied, smiling at Zuko. “Now, how is Azula? She still has not reached out to me, but you know how I like to keep an eye on her.”

Zuko smiled back at his Uncle, happy that he was always in Zuko’s corner. 

* * *

Katara was sitting on Zuko’s bed, her laptop open in front of her with multiple different reports spread out over the bed. She would have finished all of her work last night, but she and Zuko began arguing and it lasted most of the night.

Rubbing her eyes, Katara flipped through one of the reports to find what she was looking for. She grabbed her laptop and began typing. This was her last batch of paperwork before she was finally done. Typing aggressively, Katara put all her energy into her work, closing her laptop with a final flourish.

“Done!” she exclaimed to herself happily. 

She looked around the room, eyeing the mess of papers on the bed. Sighing, she gathered everything up, grabbing her bag from beside the bed. She shoved her folders and her laptop into the bag, struggling to close the zipper all the way. Yawning, she got off of the bed, stretching her arms up over her head. Katara wanted to take a nap, but she knew if she did, she would just be up late and she really did not want to argue with Zuko again.

Thinking, she left Zuko’s room and went across the hall into her own room. Since Azula moved out, the boys decided to move a bunch of crap that they didn’t need into the room. An old, extra chair that was randomly in the kitchen, an old litter box, a beat up scratching post, boxes that Sokka took out of his closet, and, for some reason, a basketball hoop that was in Aang’s room. Not only that, but Sokka decided to clean out his closet, so his old clothes were thrown on Katara’s bed. No one was home; Zuko was with his Uncle, Aang out with Toph, and Sokka grocery shopping. Would they really care if Katara decided to clean up her area? Would  _ Zuko  _ care? 

Shaking her head, Katara got to work. She grabbed an extra trash bag from under the kitchen counter and threw Sokka’s clothes in it; she found a piece of paper and neatly labeled it ‘donations’ and taped it to the bag. She dragged the scratching post and the litter box to the front of the loft to be thrown away. The basketball hoop she had some more trouble with, but she finally dragged it out to the living room, hoping it will make a funny decoration. As for the old chair, Katara brought that to the front too to be thrown away. Hopefully the boys won’t mind taking the trash outside. 

When everything was finally gone, Katara stripped the bed of the sheets and comforter, deciding to wash them since she didn’t get the chance after Azula moved out. As the sheets washed, Katara went back to Zuko’s room, grabbing her clothes from his closet and drawers to bring back to her room. 

As she went back and forth between her room and Zuko’s, Katara didn’t notice Sokka walk into the loft, bags in hand, looking confused at the pile of junk in the doorway.

“Uh, Katara!” he called, walking to the kitchen and placing the bags on the counter. “What’s going on?”

She popped her head out of her room and looked at Sokka. “Oh, hey, Sokka.”

“Hi,” he replied, beginning to unpack the bags. “Care to help me and explain what you’re doing?”

Katara went over and started to help Sokka, carefully removing each item from the bags. “Uh, you know, just cleaning.”

“You’re cleaning your room,” Sokka stated, glancing at her.

“Yep, and washing my sheets and moving my clothes,” Katara told him, not looking at Soka and instead intently studying the box of fireflakes he picked up. 

“Katara, what’s going on?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She finally looked up at him. “I just thought it would be nice if I moved back into my room, that’s all.”

Sokka nodded and took his hand off her shoulder. “Okay, and how does Zuko feel about that?”

“So, I haven’t really told him?” Katara replied, looking sheepish. “I just kind of… did it.”

“Katara,” Sokka sighed. 

“I know, Sokka, I don’t need the lecture,” Katara snapped, placing the box of fireflakes down.

“No lecture, but I do need to say something,” Sokka told her seriously.

“What?”

“That I’m in your corner no matter what happens, okay?” Sokka told her. “If you need to talk, I’ll listen. If you need advice, I’ll give it. I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Sokka,” Katara replied, touched at Sokka’s sudden protectiveness. Of course, he’s always been protective of her, but she did always appreciate it when he went full older brother on her. 

“You deserve to be happy,” Sokka exclaimed, shrugging. “If you need help, you know where to find me.”

Katara smiled at Sokka. She was truly glad to have Sokka as her brother. The two got to work putting the groceries away, then Katara went and switched her sheets to the dryer. She knew when Zuko got home they were going to have a lot to talk about.

* * *

Zuko ended up visiting Azula in her new apartment after leaving Uncle Iroh. He spent a few hours there helping Azula put together her new bookshelf and desk, before finally going home. 

Walking into the loft, he went right to his room, ready to fall into bed. When he got there though, he noticed the sudden emptiness of it all. Confused, he went around the room, opening his closet and his drawers, noticing Katara’s clothes were no longer there. Her books and papers weren’t there either. Heart racing, he went across the hall and knocked on Katara’s bedroom door. She opened it, looking up at him with a timid smile.

“Hi,” she mumbled, her eyes glassy.

“Hi,” he repeated back, the corner of his mouth twitching as if about to smile.

“Uh, want to come in?” she asked, moving aside. 

He nodded and walked in, sitting on her bed and looking at her.

“So I decided to move back to my room,” she told him, shuffling her feet awkwardly and wringing her hands.

“Okay,” Zuko replied, his heart still racing in his chest. “That’s fine.”

She nodded and looked down at her feet. “Okay.”

A beat.

“I’ve been thinking-” she started.

“I wanted to talk to you about-” he began.

They stopped and blinked at each other, both grinning in return.

“You go first,” Zuko told her.

Katara sat down next to him and took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking a lot about our relationship lately.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Zuko stated, his heart finally slowing down to the point where he was concerned it might stop completely.

“Oh, okay, great,” Katara replied, nodding. “Uh, what did you want to talk about?”

“I guess just what’s been going on between us,” Zuko replied, rubbing his scar. “The arguing and disagreements.”

“Yeah, me too,” Katara told him. 

“Katara… do you ever think we were better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend?” Zuko asked her, his throat beginning to close. 

Katara looked at him, her eyes already swimming with tears. “Yes, sometimes.”

“Because, Katara, I love you  _ so much _ ,” Zuko told her, “but I’m constantly worrying about our relationship.”

“Like that we have a lot to live up to?” Katara asked him, wiping an eye. “That we have to be picture perfect all the time?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Zuko replied. “That whenever someone hears we’ve been fighting that we’re automatically a terrible couple.”

“And we've been arguing so much lately,” Katara stated, more tears streaming down her face. “That can’t be healthy, right?”

“I mean, couples fight, but we’ve just done it a lot,” Zuko agreed. 

“Zuko, I can’t even begin to describe how much I love you,” Katara said, sniffing, “but I don’t know if we can keep doing this, can we?”

“But I don’t want to lose what we have,” Zuko told her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly. 

Katara gave him a watery smile. “I don’t think we will. It might actually kill me if you didn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“So you’ll still ask me to go grocery shopping with you? Or come to me for sex advice?” Zuko teased, feeling his own eyes fill with tears. 

Katara punched him with her free hand, still smiling. “As long as you still let me hang around the bar to entertain you? Or call me with any family drama?”

“Sounds like a deal,” Zuko told her. 

“Oh, and I can still hang out with your uncle,” Katara stated. 

Zuko laughed. “I think  _ he  _ might kill  _ me  _ if we weren’t still friends.”

“Good,” Katara replied, squeezing Zuko’s hand back. “So, we’re doing this?”

“Do you think we’ll be happier if we do?” Zuko asked her. 

She nodded earnestly. “I think we will.”

“Okay, then…”

“We’re officially broken up,” Katara finished, taking a sharp breath. 

“We’re officially broken up,” Zuko repeated. 

They sat on her bed quietly, hands still squeezing each other. Zuko wasn’t sure what to do next. 

“Um, do you mind leaving me alone for a bit?” Katara finally asked, letting go of Zuko’s hand. “I, uh, have to clean.”

Zuko nodded and stood up. “Yeah.”

“See ya,” Katara whispered as Zuko opened her door and walked out. 

Taking a deep breath, he went into his own room. Once he closed the door, he turned around and pressed his back to the door, sliding down to the ground and placing his head in his hands. He expected the tears to come just as quickly as they did. Gasping for breath, he grabbed his phone and called his uncle.

“Zuko?” Iroh asked once he answered. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s over, Uncle,” Zuko cried. “We’re done.”

“Oh, Zuko,” Iroh replied, sighing. “I’m so sorry.”

“We’re staying friends,” Zuko told him, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I think it’s best.”

“If you say so,” Iroh replied. “Would you like to come over?”

“No thank you, Uncle,” Zuko replied, finally standing up. “I want to be alone.”

“Well, call me if you need me,” Iroh told him. “You and Katara will both move past this, remember that.”

“I’ll try,” Zuko told him. “Thank you.”

Hanging up the phone, Zuko left his room and went into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a bottle of whiskey Azula got him as a thank you for letting her stay with them. He grabbed that and a glass and went back to his room. He was thankful he gave himself the day off today, because he now had a date with a bottle of whiskey. 

* * *

A few hours later, Katara was cuddled up in bed, Momo in her arms. She was on the phone with her Gran Gran.

“I’m not okay, Gran Gran,” she told her, still crying. “I know I should be because it was mutual, but this is  _ hard _ .”

“Katara, darling of course it is,” Gran Gran assured her. “All break ups are hard.”

“I love him so much, Gran Gran,” Katara cried, hugging Momo to her. Momo snuggled up closer to her. 

“But you think staying friends is best?” Gran Gran asked. 

“We both think so,” Katara replied, sniffing. “I just hated arguing with him so much. I felt like I was going crazy.”

“Then okay, that’s the best decision for you,” Gran Gran replied. 

“Oh, now I’m not sure,” Katara said. “I keep overthinking it all.”

Gran Gran sighed on the side. “Katara, only you can decide what’s right for you. I know you love him, but if you’re so worried about falling  _ out  _ of love with him, then you need to take a step back.”

“I never thought about falling out of love,” Katara replied. “What do you mean?”

“Falling out of love means falling out of sync,” Gran Gran explained. “That sometimes being together feels more like a chore, not so much wanting to be together. That you find yourself working to make the relationship work, as opposed to the relationship happening naturally.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Katara said, thinking over what Gran Gran said. That was the one thing Katara was afraid of: that she and Zuko’s relationship would feel more like work than anything else. 

“Good,” Gran Gran stated. “Call your dad and me tomorrow, will you? We’ll talk more if you want.”

“I will, thank you, Gran Gran,” Katara replied.

When she hung up the phone, she heard a soft knock at her door.

“Come in,” she called out, wiping her eyes. 

Sokka opened the door, a pint of ice cream and two spoons in his hand. “Hey, Kat.”

Katara sat up, Momo shifting so that he was now curled up against her hip. Sokka walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He handed Katara one of the spoons and opened the ice cream.

After she and Zuko talked, well broke up, Sokka was the first person Katara texted. Actually, he was the first person Zuko texted as well. Sokka then told Suki, Aang, and Toph, knowing that Katara and Zuko weren’t going to say anything until it was too late. Katara and Zuko didn’t care that Sokka did that; in fact, they were kind of glad because they could now avoid the awkward conversations. 

“How you doing?” Sokka asked her. When Katara scoffed, he said, “Right, well, not  _ good  _ I bet.” 

“I’m having the time of my life,” Katara deadpanned, taking a scoop of ice cream. 

“You’re taking this a lot harder than you took Jet,” Sokka stated, now taking his own scoop of ice cream and taking a bite. 

“I think that’s because I had a feeling that Jet and I were never going to work out,” Katara stated. “I know I was completely blindsided by him cheating on me, but honestly, I had a bad feeling for a long time.”

“But you didn’t have those with Zuko?” Sokka asked her, watching her taking another scoop. 

Katara sighed. “Maybe? I don’t know.”

She took a bite of her ice cream and then took another big scoop. Sokka watched her thoughtfully.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Sokka asked her. 

Katara shook her head. “Not right now. I kind of just want to listen to sad music and cuddle Momo.”

“Well, you know where to find me if you do want to talk, okay sis?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Katara replied, giving Sokka a small smile. “Thanks.”

“What are big brothers for?” he asked, giving her punch to the shoulder. He got up off the bed. “Do you want to keep the ice cream or do you want me to take it?”

“Take it,” Katara replied, capping the ice cream and handing both the pint and her spoon to Sokka. 

Sokka took them, gave her one last smile, and left the room, closing the door behind him gently. Katara could hear him knocking on Zuko’s door.

Sniffing again, Katara found her phone and put on her playlist of sad songs. She curled back into her bed, Momo snuggling close to her. The tears came easily this time. 

Katara kept going back and forth about whether or not she made the right decision in breaking up with Zuko. She knew she loved him, she knew she cared for him deeply, but she also knew that she wasn’t happy when they were fighting constantly. Maybe Gran Gran was right and they fell out of sync. But the more she thought, the more Katara tried to find where everything went wrong. Was beginning a relationship even a good idea? 

She tried to clear her head of her thoughts to focus on her music. Reaching over, she grabbed her box of tissues off her nightstand, placing them near her so she could take them as she needed. Momo shifted again, purring lightly against her. Katara was thankful that Aang didn’t care that she basically stole Momo from him. 

About half an hour later, a pile of tissues formed in front of her, Katara felt her phone vibrate on her bed. Picking it up, she saw Zuko’s name on the caller ID.

She answered it, speaking through her tears. “Hello?”

“Hey, so, I’m not the only one having a rough time, right?” Zuko asked, voice somewhat slurring. She could hear a glass  _ clink  _ on a table. 

“No, this is hard,” Katara replied, smiling to herself in spite of what was going on.

“Yeah, this sucks,” Zuko said, laughing.

“Sucks so much,” Katara stated, also laughing. She went to pull out another tissue when she noticed it was empty. “Oh no!”

“What?” Zuko asked.

“I’m out of tissues,” she answered sadly, feeling more tears forming.

“Hold on,” Zuko told her. She could hear him moving on the other side. “Open your door.”

Confused, Katara pushed her comforter off of her, carefully maneuvered around Momo, and got out of bed. When she opened her door, a box flew by her face. She peeked around her door to find Zuko standing at his own door, phone still in his hand. 

“Those are for you,” Zuko said, giving her a small smile.

“Thanks,” Katara replied both into the phone and to Zuko.

He nodded and closed his door. Katara picked up the tissues from the floor and made her way back into her bed, phone still pressed to her ear.

“Don’t get too drunk,” Katara told Zuko. “I’m not taking care of  _ your  _ hungover ass.” 

Zuko laughed. “I’ll make Aang do that.”

“He’s actually really good at curing hangovers,” Katara said. She blew her nose. “I wonder what his secret is.”

“Think he’ll tell me?” Zuko asked. 

“Oh, most definitely,” Katara replied. 

“Well, I’m going to continue drinking this whiskey,” Zuko told her. “Good night, Katara.”

“Good night, Zuko,” Katara replied.

When she hung up, she played her music once more. Cuddling up to Momo, she was beginning to feel better already. To be honest, she was happy to still have Zuko as her friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I have a few things to say:  
> 1\. New Girl made Jess and Nick PINE for two seasons, finally got them together at the end of season 2/beginning of season 3, then BROKE THEM UP at the end of season 3 because they were "too different". BUT FEAR NOT!!!!! There IS a happy ending for our fave couple, I PROMISE.  
> 2\. Shout out to @Gerstein03 for helping me figure out the breakup! The reasons Jess and Nick broke up did not fit with Katara and Zuko, so I needed to find a way around that aha.   
> 3\. AGAIN, THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING FOR OUR FAVE COUPLE I PROOOOMISE. This is slow burn for a reason! ;)


	24. Famous Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has a problem: he likes Toph and he has no idea what to do about it. He turns to Zuko for advice, who really only just tells him to talk to her (only because he was too focused on finally starting his novel). Meanwhile, Ty Lee is having an identity crisis and turns to Suki for help. Zuko thinks about how much he misses Katara even though he knows that they made the right choice.

Though the first week after their breakup was awkward for everyone, Katara and Zuko swiftly fell back into being just friends. Just as they thought, they liked being friends better, and the pressure to be in a relationship somehow allowed them to be more open with each other. 

Still, they found themselves staying away from other potential relationships, neither one of them ready for heartbreak again. 

Aang, on the other hand, was now acutely aware of his growing feelings for Toph. Ever since Suki and Katara pointed out they would be a cute couple months ago, Aang couldn’t help but shake the feeling that  _ maybe  _ there was something there. He did his very best to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, but whenever he was with Toph, they crept right back up on him, distracting him from whatever he and Toph were doing. To be honest, he wasn’t asking her to hang out with him because he needed someone to kick his ass if he didn’t do his work, he actually genuinely enjoyed being around her. When she wasn’t constantly pushing his buttons, Toph had the best stories. Not only that, but she was also surprisingly good at motivational speeches. 

“Aang, I need you to stop shaking your leg,” Zuko stated. 

It was Monday afternoon, about three weeks after Zuko and Katara’s break up, and Aang had the day off of work to focus on his school work. 

“Oh, sorry,” Aang replied, stopping his leg from the constant shaking. He tended to do that when he was deep in thought. 

“It’s fine,” Zuko said, focusing back on his laptop, fingers poised to type.

Aang nodded, trying to focus on the textbook open on the table in front of him. He grabbed a pencil in his left hand and began tapping it on the table. Though he did his best to digest what he was reading, he ended up just reading the same sentence over and over again.

“ _ Aang _ ,” Zuko snapped, looking at him. “Your pencil.”

“Shit, sorry,” Aang replied, stopping his tapping and placing the pencil on the table.

“Everything okay?” Zuko asked, arching his eyebrow. “You seem more distracted than usual.”

“It’s nothing,” Aang replied, shaking his head. “I’m good, no need to talk.”

Zuko gave him one last look before looking at his laptop once again.

“Actually, no I feel like I might explode if I don’t talk about it,” Aang exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

Zuko closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then closed his laptop. He looked at Aang expectectantly. 

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot about Toph lately,” Aang stated, picking up the pencil once again and fiddling it in his hands.

“Okay?” Zuko said, making a face. “What about her?”

“Like, she’s really awesome and funny, and I like hanging out with her and stuff,” Aang told him, dancing around the point. 

“Cool, I like hanging out with her too,” Zuko replied, shrugging. “Where are you going with this?

“I think… I think I might like Toph,” Aang finally admitted. This was the first time he was saying it out loud and it felt  _ good _ finally getting this off his chest.

Zuko smirked. “Well, duh.”

“Wait, you knew?” Aang asked, eyes widening with confusion. 

“Ah, Aang, you sweet summer child,” Zuko replied, shaking his head and grinning. “You guys have been spending a lot of time together, and she’s always the first one you call to hang out. I kind of figured.”

“Oh, okay,” Aang replied, drooping slightly. “Well, what do I do?”

“I mean, Toph probably figured it out by now,” Zuko replied. “You know how she is, she can sense anything.”

“ _ Shit _ , that’s embarrassing,” Aang winced. He thought about that a bit. “Wait, she hasn’t said anything though?”

“Couldn’t tell ya,” Zuko stated. “Maybe talk to her.”

Aang groaned. “That’s  _ hard _ .”

“Dude, trust me,” Zuko explained. “Talking is the best way to figure this shit out. You know what happened with - well, you know what happens when you avoid talking.”

Aang just nodded in reply. Behind him, Katara walked into the loft, dropping her bags in the front entrance.

“Hey guys!” Katara exclaimed, heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge. She pulled out a bag of grapes and went to the table, sitting down next to Aang.

“Hey, Katara, how was work?” Aang asked, ignoring Zuko’s gaze. 

“Great! Had a breakthrough with a student today,” Katara answered excitedly.

“A breakthrough you say?” Zuko asked, looking at her. “What happened?”

“So, we have this little first grader, Wan,” Katara explained in between eating her grapes. “He hasn’t been assigned to either of us yet, so Meng and I worked together to assess him. He was so quiet, he would not speak to us. But, at the end of the session, when he was leaving, he turned around and said ‘you’re my best friends’. It was so cute!”

“Wow, your best friend is a first grader, how do you feel?” Zuko asked her. Katara threw a grape at him, which bounced off his forehead. In return, he stuck his tongue out. 

“That’s great, Katara,” Aang just said, giving her a small smile.

“What are you working on?” she asked Aang, glancing at his textbook. 

“Just a chapter about Universal Design for Learning,” Aang stated, sighing. “I have to read and take notes.”

“But he’s  _ distracted _ ,” Zuko said, giving Katara a quick grin.

Aang slammed his textbook shut and stood up, tucking the book under his arm. “I’m going to try doing this in my room.”

Katara and Zuko watched him go. With a concerned look on her face, Katara looked at Zuko.

“What’s his problem?” Katara asked.

“Probably not my place to tell,” Zuko told her. She just nodded in agreement. “So besides that little guy, everything else was good?”

“Yep, a nice day at work,” Katara said. “Meng and I ordered a whole new kit for testing so we’re excited.”

“Spirits, you’re such a nerd,” Zuko said, shaking his head and opening his laptop.

“And what are you doing Mr. I’m Too Cool?” Katara asked, throwing another grape at him. 

“Hey, you’re picking these all up,” Zuko stated, picking the grape off the table where it landed and throwing it back at her. 

“So, what are you doing?” she asked again.

Zuko sighed. “I’m trying to write, but all I have written is the word ‘the’.”

“All good stories start with the word ‘the’,” Katara said, raising her eyebrows. “What’s the story about?”

“I was thinking of a tyrannical king who plans on taking over the world,” Zuko explained, eyebrow furrowed. “Is that too cliche?”

“Depends where you go with it, I guess,” Katara replied. She finished the bag of grapes and got up, throwing the empty bag in the trash under the counter. 

“Writing is hard,” Zuko stated. 

Katara turned and gave him a small smile. “ _ Starting _ is hard, once you get going, I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

“Always the optimist,” Zuko told her, smiling back. 

Katara shrugged and went to grab her bags. “Yep. I’m going to my room, I have some paperwork to do.”

He watched her go before looking back at his screen, the blinking cursor on the page taunting him. Katara was right, all he had to do was  _ start.  _ Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on the keyboard and got writing. So what if it wasn’t perfect in the beginning, just get it done. 

* * *

Suki was in a meeting with her big boss, Kyoshi, who oversaw multiple nonprofits throughout the city. Since Suki did such a great job with the last major project, Kyoshi decided to have Suki lead the next one, hoping Suki would rise to the challenge. While Suki was undoubtedly honored, she was also extremely nervous. So now, they were sitting in Suki’s office, Kyoshi seated in one of the chairs in front of Suki’s desk. 

“We need to build your team,” Kysohi told her, adjusting the watch on her wrist. “Do you have a group of people in mind?”

Suki thought about the people she’s been working with for years now. “Yes, I think so.”

“Excellent,” Kyoshi replied. “Get your team together and we’ll all meet tomorrow. Maybe get a mission typed up if you can.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Suki nodded. “I’ll send out the email right now.”

Kyoshi gave a slight nod and stood up. “Perfect. See you tomorrow, Suki.”

“See you tomorrow,” Suki replied, giving Kyoshi a small wave.

As soon as Kyoshi left, Suki let out the breath she had been holding. She cracked her knuckles and quickly composed an email to her fellow employees asking to be part of the new team she was leading. Within minutes, Suki already had acceptances.

Smiling to herself, Suki heard her office door open. Looking up, she saw Ty Lee standing there.

“Ty Lee!” Suki exclaimed, confused. “ Come on in. What are you doing here?”

Ty Lee walked in and collapsed in the chair where Kyoshi had been sitting. “I had a bad day.”

“Want to tell me about it?” Suki asked. 

“Just my gig today,” Ty Lee explained, rubbing her temples. “The directors were  _ awful _ , and no one was paying attention to anything anyone was saying. Everyone kept snapping at one another, and the hairdresser messed up my hair resulting in her cutting off my ends.”

Suki winced in sympathy for Ty Lee. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“Suki, I’m having a midlife crisis!” Ty Lee exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “I don’t know what i’m doing anymore!” 

“Woah, there, you’re only  _ thiry _ , you’re not having a midlife crisis,” Suki told her, trying to calm Ty Lee down.

“A thirty year old model!” Ty Lee said, waving her hands for emphasis. “Every other person there was a decade younger than me!”

“So what do you want to do?” Suki asked. “Quit?”

“I don’t think I can do that,” Ty Lee replied, shaking her head. “I have no idea what to do.”

“Ty Lee, you can’t throw away your whole career just because of one bad day,” Suki told her, getting up and walking around her desk to sit in the chair next to Ty Lee. She dragged it closer to Ty Lee to put a comforting arm around her. 

“I  _ know _ ,” Ty Lee said, looking up at Suki with a sad look on her face. “It was just a bad day, that’s all.”

“Right, you’re going to move past it,” Suki stated, patting Ty Lee’s shoulder. 

“I just felt bad for this one guy,” Ty Lee said, shaking her head. “He’s younger than me by a few years, and clearly this was his first time, because he had no idea what he was doing. Plus, the company he was hired for gave him this awful contract.”

“What do you mean?” Suki removed her arm from around Ty Lee’s shoulders and adjusted herself in her seat so she could see Ty Lee more clearly. 

“Terrible pay, not the best working conditions, really long hours,” Ty Lee told her, counting the issues off on her fingers. “I offered to look at his contract for him. Might give the company a piece of my mind.”

“Good idea,” Suki said.

“Well, when I offered to help him, a few more younger models asked me to help them,” Ty Lee said, finally giving Suki a small grin. “So I said yes.”

Suki blinked. “Ty Lee… why don’t you manage models?”

“Huh?” 

“Yeah, why don’t you manage models,” Suki suggested. “You know the business better than anyone, you have all the right skills and connections. You would be really awesome at that.”

Ty Lee beamed at Suki. “Suki!!! That’s such a good idea, oh my goodness!”

“Glad to be of help,” Suki said, watching Ty Lee jump out of her seat.

“I need to go! I have to call Hide,” Ty Lee exclaimed, already running to the door. She turned to look at Suki. “Thank you  _ so much _ , Suki! You’re the best!”

“I know,” Suki replied, giving Ty Lee a little salute. “Good luck.”

Ty Lee ran out of Suki’s office excitedly. Suki just shook her head, smiling to herself, before getting up and making her way back to her desk. 

There, she found a notification on her phone: a heart eye emoji from Sokka. Nothing prompted this reaction, he just sent her things like that just because. Suki found herself falling more in love with Sokka everyday. 

* * *

“Twinkle Toes, you’re being really fidgety today,” Toph stated, kicking Aang under the table. 

She, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki were all at the bar to keep Zuko company while he worked. Katara and Suki went to the bathroom and Sokka went to sit at the bar to talk with Pipsqueak and Duke, leaving Aang and Toph alone at a booth together. 

“Stop being fidgety,” Toph said, kicking Aang again. “You’re shaking the whole table.”

“Sorry,” Aang muttered, trying his best to sit still. His drink was still full in front of him. 

“What’s your issue, Aang?” Toph asked, picking up her beer. “You’ve been acting really weird lately.”

Aang watched her take a drink of her beer. “It’s nothing.”

“No it’s not,” Toph replied. “Trust me, I can tell something is up. Your voice is all shaky, and I can feel your heart beating a million miles a minute.”

“Do you even know what a million miles a minute feels like?” Aang asked her, turning red. 

“No, but I can assume,” Toph stated. She let out a belch, causing Aang to shake his head at her. 

“You’re gross, Toph,” Aang told her. 

“But you like it,” Toph teased, kicking Aang once more. 

This time he kicked her back.

“Fighting back! Okay, Twinkle Toes,” Toph laughed. 

“You’re being annoying,” Aang replied, finally picking up his drink and drinking it. Zuko made him an old fashioned this time. 

“Look, Aang, I’m not going to pretend I didn’t figure it out already,” Toph said, her voice turning serious. 

“What did you figure out?” Aang asked, suddenly nervous. He was happy Toph couldn’t see the sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Be a big boy, tell me how you feel,” Toph stated, raising her eyebrows. “I’m not an idiot.” 

“Well, that’s not-” Aang tried stuttering before he was interrupted. 

“Aang,” Toph said. “Come on.”

“Fine, I like you, there,” Aang told her as nonchalantly as possible, taking more of his drink. Putting the drink down when he was done, he said, “No big deal, it’s whatever.”

“There ya go, Aang,” Toph replied, smiling triumphantly. “Knew we’d get there eventually.” 

Aang grunted. “Yeah, well, there it is.”

“I figured it out a month ago,” Toph told him, shrugging. “Not too hard to miss.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Aang asked her. “You make me tell you, and then you just… tell me you already knew?”

“I mostly made you tell me because you were pissing me off,” Toph replied. “You were getting so awkward, it was annoying.”

Aang muttered something under his breath that Toph couldn’t quite catch.

“You were getting to be unbearable,” Toph told him. “So yeah, I made you man up and tell me how you felt.”

“Okay, and how are you taking this?” Aang asked her, hitting his forehead. 

“Take me to dinner and we’ll find out, won’t we?” Toph stated, continuing to drink her beer. 

Aang looked at her, a bewildered look on his face. That was not what he was expecting at all.

“Your stunned silence tells me you were not expecting me to take this so well,” Toph mused. 

“Uh, no, I was not,” Aang replied, shaking his head and laughing. “But, uh, okay, dinner this weekend then?”

“Sure, Twinkle Toes,” Toph replied, grinning. “But nothing fancy, I don’t do fancy.”

Aang just laughed. “Okay, no fancy. You got yourself a deal.” 

When Katara and Suki got back from the bathroom, Toph and Aang acted like nothing had happened. Instead, they were back in their own world, talking about who knows what. 

* * *

The next morning, Sokka and Zuko were both up at the same time, Sokka making himself breakfast as Zuko sat at the kitchen table with his coffee and his laptop.

“Whatcha doing, buddy?” Sokka asked Zuko, grabbing some bacon from the fridge.

“Writing,” Zuko told him. “I got, like, three chapters done yesterday.”

“Cool!” Sokka replied as he cooked his bacon. “Is it the zombie novel you’ve been talking about?”

“Nah, something else,” Zuko replied, typing away.

Sokka nodded as he finished cooking. Getting everything ready, he grabbed his plate and sat at the table across from Zuko.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you, I know it’s been a few weeks, but how are you doing?” Sokka asked, glancing at Zuko before he began eating.

Zuko shrugged. “We’re fine. Still friends.”

“I know, but how are  _ you  _ feeling?” Sokka emphasized. “You tend to close yourself off, so I wanted to be sure.”

Zuko locked eyes with Sokka. “Did your sister put you up to this?”

Sokka shook his head. “No, man, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Besides that night, you never really talk about it.”

“And Katara has?” Zuko asked, shaking his head.

“Uh, yeah,” Sokka answered, rolling his eyes. “To me and Suki.”

“What does she-”

“I’m not telling you what she tells us,” Sokka interrupted, pointing his fork at Zuko. “You can ask her yourself if you’re worried. I’m asking about  _ you _ . Have you talked to  _ anyone _ about this?”

“My uncle,” Zuko said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What about your sister?” Sokka asked him, taking a piece of bacon. 

Zuko shook his head. “She’s not good at emotional stuff.”

“Makes sense.” Sokka took a bite of his bacon and then had a piece of the scrambled eggs he made himself.

Zuko figured Sokka wasn’t going to let this go. “I’m doing okay.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

“I mean, it was really hard at first,” Zuko explained, sighing deeply. “Especially with everyone walking around like they were on eggshells around us. But I really like being her friend.”

“Being her friend is what you wanted?” Sokka asked. 

“Yeah,” Zuko replied, pushing the voice away that told him he missed Katara deeply. 

“Hm,” Sokka hummed. 

“I still care about her,” Zuko said. “Nothing will change that.”

“So, say she came home with another guy,” Sokka said, looking Zuko in the eye, “how would you take it?”

“I think that would suck, but if she’s happy then I’m happy for her,” Zuko said. “I’m sure she’d feel the same way if I brought a girl home.”

“Right, right,” Sokka nodded. “Do you plan on bringing a girl home any time soon?”

Zuko shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, as long as you’re doing okay, then,” Sokka said, turning back to his breakfast. 

Zuko looked back at his laptop and got back to writing, barely registering as Sokka finished his breakfast, cleaned his plate, and bid Zuko goodbye. He also didn’t acknowledge Aang or Katara coming out of their rooms, waving goodbye, and leaving for work. 

By the time it was noon, Zuko had completed four more chapters, bringing his story to a solid seven chapters. Pleased with himself, he saved his work and closed his laptop. He’ll go back and make sure everything makes sense at another time. At this point, he just wanted to make sure his story was on paper. 

After he put his laptop away, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before work. He thought about his conversation with Sokka. The first few days after his breakup with Katara, he did his best to give her space, as she did with him. But not even a week later, they found themselves having their breakfast ritual, talking about their upcoming work week. It was as if nothing changed, yet everything changed all at once. 

Sure it still hurt that he and Katara are no longer in that relationship, that they didn’t get their ‘happily ever after’, but he knew they would continue to support each other no matter what. Really, that was all that mattered to Zuko. Wasn’t it? He was going to have to check in with Katara, but he also didn’t want to pressure her into talking about where their relationship went wrong if she wasn’t ready for that. 

Sighing, he got out of the shower and made his way to his bedroom. As he shifted through his closet for a shirt, he saw a red sweater on the floor. When he picked it up, he realized it was Katara’s favorite sweater; it was clearly well loved, as it was somewhat faded and the material was no longer as soft. Zuko held it up against his face, breathing in the scent. The sweater still smelled of Katara’s favorite flowery perfume. Though he wanted so badly to hold onto the sweater as a reminder of what they once had, Zuko knew Kaara would want it back. 

He found a clean pair of jeans and a flannel and threw them on. For now, he left his towel on his bedroom floor and went over to Katara’s room, slowly opening her door. As he stepped in, Zuko looked around. Katara’s bed was neatly made, her drawers shut tightly, books piled on her nightstand. Her closet was open, but done up neatly. Zuko smiled at the room, Katara written all over it. He went to her bed, dropping the sweater near her pillows.

Looking up, Zuko noticed the knick knacks on Katara’s dresser. Going over, he looked over the trinkets from her Gran Gran and the jewelry stand holding Katara’s bracelets and earrings. The only thing missing was her mother’s necklace which, as Zuko knew, Katara wore everyday. Beside the jewelry stand, there were a few picture frames: one of her and Sokka at Sokka’s college graduation; one of her, Sokka, Hakoda, and Gran Gran at Katara’s own graduation; one of Katara and Suki clearly at a middle school dance; and one of her and Zuko from Christmas. Smiling, he picked that one up and looked at it. They were happier then, weren’t they? 

Deciding he was done being sentimental, Zuko left Katara’s room. He was just going to have to accept that he and Katara might never be in a relationship like that again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Katara and Zuko will always be there for each other. Their friendship was so solid to begin with that even though their relationship ended, they still deeply care for one another, which will come into play a few times throughout.   
> Also, I went the Taang way. They're just cute and I love them a lot.   
> Any suggestions about what shenanigans the gaang can get into, let me know! I'm looking to the show for ideas and such, but if there's an episode you want me to cover, drop a comment!


	25. Wedding Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is invited to Yue's wedding. Sokka and Aang take it upon themselves to help Zuko and Katara find someone besides each other to dance with. While neither one of them has an issue finding one, both feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to bring Yue back, we love her.

“Seriously, who has a wedding in  _ March _ ,” Aang stated, crossing his arms. 

“Yue apparently,” Zuko replied, adjusting his tie so that it was no longer tight around his neck.

Aang, Zuko, and Sokka were all in Katara’s room waiting for her as she got ready. Since the boys were all in her room, Katara was in her closet, trying on different dresses.

“I never even knew Yue had a boyfriend until we got the wedding invitation back in December,” Aang said, leaning up against Katara’s windowsill. 

“I knew,” Sokka said, shrugging. He was sitting next to Zuko at the foot of Katara’s bed. “I just wasn’t expecting her to get engaged so quickly.”

“Did you know she moved back?” Zuko asked Sokka, looking at him. 

Sokka nodded. “Yeah, she texted me asking to meet up once she got back. Time didn’t work out for us.”

“Ah,” said Aang and Zuko in unison. 

Katara peeked out from behind her closet door. “I’m going to say I’m surprised she invited all of us.” 

“Considering she was in our room all sophomore year,” Zuko grinned, “it makes sense she would invite me.”

“Yeah, and you guys got along,” Sokka added pointing at Katara.

Katara just shrugged and went back behind her closet. 

Aang went over to the full length mirror behind Katara’s bedroom door, straightening his bowtie. Sokka kept fiddling with his cuffs. 

“I hate weddings,” Zuko exclaimed, putting his elbow on his knee and propping his chin in his hand. “So boring.”

“You’re just bitter because you're single,” Sokka stated, punching Zuko’s shoulder. 

Zuko shrugged. “Maybe. Or because they’re boring.”

“I’m going to second Zuko on this one,” Aang said, turning around and facing them.

“Weddings are fun!” Katara replied, finally walking out from behind her closet door. She was wearing a simple strapless dark blue dress that fell just below her knees. She went over to her dresser and grabbed her makeup bag. The boys watched her as she moved her chair from the corner of the room to the tiny mirror on the dresser to do her makeup.

“Why do you think weddings are so fun?” Aang asked her.

“I just like the dancing, honestly,” Katara shrugged. “The ceremony can be beautiful too.”

“Well, none of us have a plus one, so there isn’t going to be much dancing for us,” Sokka stated, shaking his head. “Unless, Aang, you want to be my dance partner?”

“I would be  _ honored  _ to be your dance partner,” Aang replied, bowing deeply in front of Sokka. Sokka stood up and bowed back. This resulted in Aang and Sokka bowing at each other back and forth before finally butting heads. 

“Really, how old are you two?” Katara asked, turning around, makeup brush in hand.

“Clearly not the age we are,” Sokka replied, rubbing his forehead in pain. 

“There are some regrets,” Aang added, rubbing his own forehead. 

Zuko looked back at Katara and rolled his eyes, which she did back in agreement. Sokka and Aang looked at each other then back at Zuko.

“Hm, we need to find you two dance partners,” Sokka stated, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, partners that aren’t each other,” Aang suggested. 

“Uh, why?” Zuko asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m happy sitting at the table and drinking.”

“I’ll just third wheel you guys,” Katara teased, finally applying her eyeliner. 

“Nope, Aang and I are going to help you both find someone,” Sokka said. “And maybe, just maybe, you guys will go home with them.”

Katara and Zuko made eye contact once again, but quickly looked away.

“Come on guys, it’s been about a month and a half,” Aang said, shaking his head. 

“We know,” Zuko said, Katara nodding behind him as she added the finishing touches to her makeup and moved on to her hair. 

“So, can we find someone?” Sokka asked them, putting his hands together in mock begging. 

Zuko rubbed his hand along his face. “You know what, whatever. If that makes you happy.”

“Yes!” Aang and Sokka exclaimed in unison, high fiving. 

“I’ll find someone on my own, thanks,” Katara said, placing a clip in her hair and turning around. Her long hair was done up in a half up, half down style, the waves falling nicely on her shoulders. 

“You won’t have any trouble doing so,” Zuo told her, lying on his side to look at her. 

“Talk me up, will you?” Katara asked, standing up and placing her makeup bag back on her dresser.

“As long as you talk me up, we got a deal,” Zuko replied, holding his hand out to her.

Katara shook it. “Deal.”

“Man, you guys are weird exes,” Sokka stated, shaking his head and making his way over to the door. “Okay, now that Katara’s done let’s go.” 

Aang followed Sokka out the door, Zuko and Katara hanging back a bit.

“This won’t be weird, will it?” Katara asked, looking at Zuko. “If we meet someone, I mean.”

Zuko shook his head. “As long as we don’t let it be weird. Are you okay with it?”

“Yeah,” Katara stated, rubbing her arms. “It’s fine.”

“Great, I agree,” Zuko said, standing up so that he was now in front of her. 

She looked up at him, biting her lip. “Okay, it’ll be a little weird.”

Zuko smiled. “A tad. But maybe it’s time.”

“Definitely,” Katara agreed. 

“Hey you two, let’s go!” Sokka said, poking his head in the room. “If we want to make it in time for the ceremony, then we need to go now!”

Katara and Zuko looked at each other before following Sokka out to the hall. 

Maybe it was time to move on. Right? 

* * *

Luckily the crew made it in time for the ceremony, which they sat through together. Aang was his normal fidgety self throughout, and Katara had to elbow Sokka a few times to make sure he didn’t fall asleep. 

After the ceremony, they went into the reception hall finding the table they were sitting at together.

“This is a pretty fancy place,” Aang said, looking around the reception hall. “Yue’s got taste.”

“Really? She slept with Sokka though,” Zuko deadpanned. 

“Oh, very funny!” Sokka replied, giving Zuko a dirty look. 

Zuko shrugged and got up. “How about I order your drink and pay if it’s not an open bar.”

“I accept your apology,” Sokka replied, sticking his nose up. “Get me beer to start.”

“Yep,” Zuko said, walking away.

Katara began looking around the reception hall trying to find eligible bachelors she might possibly bring home. 

“Hmm, I wonder if the groom has any cute friends I can talk to,” Katara stated, scoping out the room. 

“Look at you,” Sokka said, giving Katara a good natured punch on her shoulder. “About time you found a new guy.”

Katara turned to face Sokka and rolled her eyes. “Don’t be weird.”

“I’m not!” Sokka stated. “I just want you to be happy!”

“Don’t do anything you’re not ready for, though,” Aang added, taking his phone out of his pocket and squinting it at it. 

“Who’s that? Toph?” Sokka asked him, smirking. 

Aang turned red. “Maybe.”

Zuko came back, carefully holding four beers in his hands. He placed them on the table, handing one to Katara, Sokka, and Aang.

“Good news,” Zuko said, taking his seat between Sokka and Aang, “it’s an open bar.”

“Yue, coming in clutch,” Sokka said, holding his beer up. The other three clinked their beers to Sokka’s and drank.

They were then joined by three girls who were friends with Yue in college: Koko, Ying, and Lili. The three girls introduced themselves.

“Hey, wait, I remember you!” Koko said, beaming at Sokka. “Sokka, how are you?”

“Ah, I’m doing well,” Sokka replied, flushing a bit. “Just living life.”

“What have you been up to?” Lili asked, grinning at Sokka.

“Working at an engineering company,” Sokka stated. “Have a girlfriend now.”

“Aw! How long have you been together?” Lili asked. 

“A little over a year,” Sokka answered, grinning back. 

“Do you guys know if this is an open bar?” Ying asked, looking at the bar. 

“It is,” Zuko answered, drinking his beer.

“Sweet, let’s go!” Koko said, standing up. Ying and Lili followed her.

Sokka turned to look at the three girls before turning back at Zuko, grinning mischievously. 

“Don’t say it,” Zuko said, shaking his head. 

“Come  _ on _ , one of them might be single!” Sokka exclaimed. “At least go  _ talk  _ to them.”

“No,” Zuko replied. 

Sokka scrunched his nose, clearly trying to figure something out. A moment later, he beamed then grabbed Zuko’s beer from his hand and downed it in one go. He placed it gently in front of Zuko, a playful smirk on his face.

“There,” Sokka stated, Aang and Katara laughing. “Now you need a new beer. And look at that, you have a reason to talk to those girls.”

Zuko grunted. “I actually hate you.”

Still, he got up and went back to the bar, standing next to Koko who was eyeing him appreciatively. Sokka, Aang, and Katara watched as Koko sidled up closer to Zuko and began making conversation with him. Much to their surprise, he smiled down at her and answered.

Sokka and Aang bumped fists. Katara smiled slightly, gripping her beer in her hand. She tried to ignore the jealousy flaring up in her belly, ready to consume every thought. It’s been over a month, Katara knew Zuko would move on eventually. Maybe she was still just a bit sensitive. 

“We’ll find you someone, don’t worry, Katara,” Sokka said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“I don’t  _ need  _ your help,” Katara snapped, tearing her eyes away from Zuko who was now laughing with Koko. 

Sokka turned to look at Aang, who just shrugged. 

The others came back and took their seats just as Yue and her husband, Hahn, walked into the reception hall to the applause of everyone sitting down. 

The reception was now in full swing, dinner and dancing keeping everyone busy. At one point, Katara grabbed Sokka’s hand and dragged him towards Yue.

“Sokka, Katara!” Yue exclaimed excitedly when she saw them, throwing her arms around the two of them. “Oh, thank you so much for coming!”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Katara replied, hugging Yue back.

“Yeah, congrats, Yue!” Sokka added as Yue let go of the siblings. 

Yue beamed at them. “How are you guys? It’s been a while!”

“Oh, you know, same old same old,” Katara answered, grinning. 

“Same here,” Sokka replied, also grinning at Yue.

“How’s Suki?” Yue asked Sokka. 

“She’s wonderful, thank you for asking,” Sokka said. 

“I’m so happy you have her, Sokka,” Yue told him seriously. “You deserve someone who loves you like that.” 

“Thanks, Yue,” Sokka stated, touched. 

Meanwhile, the reception continued on. 

Zuko continued talking to Koko, surprised by how amicable she was. The more they chatted, the more he found himself flirting with her. Then again, maybe it was the alcohol acting as liquid courage. At one point, he eyed Katara looking over at them, but she quickly turned away. Zuko tried to ignore the little voice in his head that was telling him he was doing something wrong. 

Just as they said they would be, Sokka and Aang were each other’s dance partners, tearing up the dance floor. Katara had long given up on trying to find someone, and joined her brother and Aang in their dancing. She found herself having more fun that way. 

Halfway through the night, Katara decided she needed another drink. As she leaned up against the bar, waiting for the bartender to make her drink, a man came over and stood next to her. She eyed him out of the corner of her eye, noticing his tie hanging loosely around his neck and his dark hair sticking up slightly.

“Nice wedding, huh?” he asked her, giving her a small nod.

“Yeah, definitely,” Katara replied, flashing him a smile. He was really good looking. 

“So, bride or groom?” he asked.

“Bride,” Katara answered. “She and my brother dated in the past.”

“Oh, wow, your brother at an ex’s wedding,” the man said, laughing. “That’s got to be hard.”

“Well, they weren’t exactly  _ dating _ ,” Katara explained, also laughing. “More like friends with benefits. I was just the younger sister Yue happened to get along with.”

“I see.” 

“So, what about you?” 

“Groom,” he answered. “Hahn and I were roommates in college.”

“I’m Katara,” she said, holding her hand out.

“Hiro,” he replied, taking her hand in his. “It’s very nice to meet you, Katara.”

“You as well,” Katara answered, feeling her cheeks go hot.

Just then, the bartender placed her drink in front of her. Katara picked it up and looked at Hiro.

“I’m at table seven if you want to keep this going,” she told him, giving him a smile.

Hiro nodded. “I will see you there.”

Katara walked away, trying to contain her excitement. She went over to her table, Zuko sitting there scrolling through his phone.

“What are you doing?” she asked, sitting down next to him. “Where’s Koko?”

“Bathroom with her friends,” Zuko said, not looking up from his phone. “Why do girls go in a pack?”

“Safety, to help zip up dresses, share makeup, moral support,” Katara listed off. 

Zuko finally looked up at her. “Seems practical.”

“Oh, it is,” Katara answered, nodding seriously. “You never know what might happen.”

“Honestly, if you need moral support to pee, I don’t see why not,” Zuko joked, locking his phone and sliding it in his pocket.

Katara laughed. “It’s like a little adventure!” 

“Where’s our next adventure? Oh, just the women’s room to defeat the faulty toilet!” Zuko added, laughing along with Katara.

Just then, Hiro walked over, looking down at Katara. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Hiro! Hi!” Katara said, beaming. “Uh, this is my roommate Zuko. He was friends with Yue as well.”

Zuko gave Hiro a little wave. “Sup?”

“He was just leaving,” Katara continued, giving Zuko a look.

Zuko caught her eye and nodded. “Yeah, I should probably check up on Aang and Sokka. Those two sure can get into trouble.”

He got up, leaving his seat out. Katara watched him go as Hiro sat in the now empty seat.

“You live with a guy?” Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Three actually,” Katara told him. “My brother Sokka, Zuko, and our third roommate Aang.”

“Damn, that’s a lot,” Hiro replied. “How does that work?”

Katara shrugged. “It just does.”

“Is your brother worried you might date one of the others?” Hiro asked, laughing at his joke.

Katara’s heart skipped a beat. The moment of truth: does she admit she lives with her ex?

“Nope,” she lied. “Never had feelings for either of them.”

Hiro watched her as she picked up her drink and took a massive gulp from it. Whether he believed her not, he didn’t say anything. 

Zuko watched Katara and Hiro from the other side of the room. He  _ was  _ going to look for Sokka and Aang, but he got distracted by the voice in his head telling him to be angry at Katara. He knew he shouldn’t be upset, he spent the whole night flirting with Koko, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe trying to move on now was still too soon. 

“Hey there!” Koko exclaimed, appearing next to Zuko, grabbing his arm. “What are you doing?”

Zuko looked at her and smiled. “Just hanging out. Can’t find my friends, so here I am.”

“Want to dance?” Koko asked, already grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. 

“Oh, I don’t -” 

“Too late!” Koko exclaimed, she and Zuko now fully on the dance floor. Koko grabbed Zuko’s other hand, and began moving back and forth to the beat.

Zuko tried to get into it, really he did, but his heart didn’t feel it. Koko was having so much fun, jumping around and singing, and Zuko was agonizing inside. 

Koko seemed to have sensed Zuko’s discomfort, because she stopped and looked at him, head slightly cocked to the right. “Everything okay?”

“I just… don’t dance,” Zuko yelled over the music, motioning with his hand in a ‘I don’t do this’ way. 

“How come?” Koko yelled back, still holding Zuko’s hands. 

Zuko could barely hear her, but he guessed what she said and just shrugged. Koko squinted up at him then let go of one of his hands, this time leading him off the dance floor and to the side of the room.

“You’re being really odd,” Koko stated. “Everything okay? Did something happen while I was in the bathroom?”

“Nope,” Zuko lied, shaking his head.

Koko lifted her hand, about to place it on Zuko’s scar, but he grabbed her wrist before she could.

“Uh, I don’t let anyone touch my scar,” Zuko explained awkwardly, letting go of Koko’s hand. 

She slowly put it down. “Okay.”

Zuko sighed deeply. “Listen, Koko, you’re a really nice girl, but there’s something you need to know.”

“What?”

“I just got out of a relationship, and I think I’m still trying to get over some unresolved feelings,” Zuko told her, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Was it serious?” Koko asked him, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Pretty serious, yeah,” Zuko nodded. 

Koko pouted. “I’m sorry, Zuko, that sucks.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why I’m a bit hesitant, that’s all,” Zuko explained. 

“I can help you get over those unresolved feelings?” Koko offered, smiling wickedly. She stood up on her tiptoes so that her face was too close to Zuko’s.

“Koko, I really don’t know,” Zuko replied, taking a step back. 

Koko went back down on her feet, looking hurt. “Okay, I understand.”

“It was just really hard,” Zuko repeated. “I don’t want to keep leading you on.”

“No, I understand that, thank you,” Koko stated, giving him a small smile. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. “Thanks for being honest, Zuko.” 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

“I’m going to go find Ying and Lili,” Koko stated. “It was nice talking with you, Zuko.”

Zuko watched her walk away and sighed to himself. Koko was a really great girl, but he couldn’t do that to her. Plus, Zuko also felt like he wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy. Friends with benefits? Sure, he could do that. But sleep with someone once and never talk to her again? That’s different. 

He walked around the dance floor, looking for Sokka and Aang. He spotted them in the middle of the dance floor, arms around each other’s shoulders and leading the group around them in a song. Zuko didn’t feel like joining that, so he went out to the hallway next to the bathrooms. Luckily, there was a bench there which he took a seat at. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to his sister to complain about how much he hates weddings. Azula just replied with, ‘then find a girl to bring home’. Zuko grunted and slid his phone in his pocket. What does Azula know anyways?

He sat there for about twenty minutes, head up against the wall as he tried not to fall asleep. Why do weddings last so long? People came and went, heading to the bathroom and back to the reception hall. Some looked at Zuko quizzically, trying to figure out why he was sitting there. Some looked like they just felt bad for him. 

Katara finally walked out of the reception hall, shifting through her purse. She looked up just at the right time, spotting Zuko sitting alone on the bench. Without questioning him, she just sat down next to him.

“I stand by what I said,” Zuko told her, “weddings suck.”

“Want to talk about it?” Katara asked him. 

Zuko waved his hand. “Let’s just say I don’t do one night stands.” 

“You told Koko about me, didn’t you?” Katara guessed, looking at Zuko. 

“Yep,” Zuko stated. “I guess I’m still wary, that’s all.”

“Hey, I get it,” Katara told him, patting his knee. 

“What about Hiro?” Zuko asked her. “How’s that going.”

Katara flushed. “He asked if I wanted to go back to his hotel room.”

“Hell yeah,” Zuko said, holding his hand up for Katara to high five. She just looked at him, causing him to lower it. “What happened?”

“Take a wild guess,” Katara exclaimed. 

“Oh good, we’re on the same boat,” Zuko replied, giving her a small smile. “I won’t lie, it would have sucked if one of us had the best luck, while the other did not.”

Katara laughed. “Agreed! Though I  _ did  _ give him my number.”

“Does  _ this  _ warrant a high five?” 

Katara nodded and gave Zuko the high five. 

“Happy for you,” Zuko told her, bumping his shoulder to hers.

“Thanks,” Katara said. “But it probably won’t go anywhere.” 

Sokka walked out of the reception hall, spotting Zuko and Katara sitting on the bench together. He put his hands on his hips as he stared at them.

“Really you two?” Sokka asked, glaring at his sister and Zuko. “Come on, what happened?”

“I’m an idiot,” Zuko offered.

“Men are pigs,” Katara added. 

“You’re not wrong,” Zuko conceded. 

“I can’t believe you two,” Sokka stated, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

“To be fair, I was going to the bathroom, but then I saw grumpy here,” Katara told them, standing up and motioning to Zuko with her chin. “So, I shall be back.”

When Katara walked away, Sokka squinted at Zuko.

“What?” Zuko asked, feeling his face go red.

Sokka sighed. “I thought you said you’ve moved on.”

“I thought I did!” Zuko told him. “I mean, I did, but getting back into dating right now is hard.”

“I never said you had to  _ date _ her!” Sokka replied. “Just sleep with her.”

Zuko groaned and hit his head against the wall. “Great.”

Sokka sat down next to Zuko. “Damn, dude, you really loved my sister, didn’t you?”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah. I did. And I’m just trying to figure out how to be her friend again without feeling like she’s  _ mine _ , you know?”

“I think you guys are doing really well though,” Sokka assured him. 

“Well, thanks,” Zuko stated, rolling his eyes. He rubbed his scar again.

Katara came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, her makeup redone. 

“We going back out there?” she asked Sokka and Zuko.

Sokka jumped up. “Yep! I left Aang alone on the dance floor.”

“Zuko?” Katara asked, holding her hand out.

Zuko considered her hand, trying to figure out what to do. 

“It won’t bite you, Zuko,” she teased.

He smiled at her and took her hand, getting up from the bench. When he was up, Katara let go of his hand and grinned. 

“You’ll be okay,” she told him, placing a hand on his scarred cheek. He closed his eyes and nodded as she stroked her thumb gently next to his eye.

Sokka looked on, shaking his head slightly, but not saying anything.

Katara dropped her hand. “All right let’s go. I got my two out of three of my boys, I need my last one!”

As Sokka and Zuko followed Katara back into the reception hall, Zuko turned to Sokka. “We’re not her boys.”

“Yeah, we are,” Sokka told him, laughing.

Zuko looked at Katara and smiled. “Yeah. We are.” 

After Katara dropped her purse off at the table, they made their way to the dance floor to find Aang in the middle of it, just as Sokka stated. The four of them spent the rest of the reception dancing together, jumping up and down until they thought they might never stand again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted jealous Zuko and Katara, you got jealous Zuko and Katara. Also, yes, Hiro is named after the main character in Big Hero 6, thank you for asking.


	26. Adventures in Teaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang starts his first round of observation hours towards his teaching license. He and Toph discuss their relationship further. Katara and Aang spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next couple of chapters are going to focus on other characters since the last few have been very Zuko and Katara focused.

It was now April and Aang was starting his observation hours at Katara’s school. He only needed to go for two weeks with the intention to learn how to create lesson plans, execute a lesson he made, learn proper classroom management, and implement special education services. How anyone expects him to do this all in two weeks, Aang wasn’t sure, but he did know this would be the moment to find out whether or not he was fit for teaching. 

After this semester ended at the beginning of May, Aang still had two more summer sessions before his student teaching hours in the fall. He also had his teacher tests scheduled, as he needed to complete those before he could start. Luckily, he had already passed one back in January, but he didn’t tell anyone he took the test until  _ after  _ he got the results. He was superstitious like that. 

Katara drove them to the school Monday morning, Aang dressed nicely in slacks and button down shirt and tie. His professor told the class they didn’t need to dress formally, just professionally. Aang, despite being thirty, still looked like he was a teenager, so he decided to just look the best he could. 

“You excited, Aang?” Katara asked, looking at Aang from the corner of her eye. “You’ll be with Kuruk in fifth grade. He’s great!” 

“He seemed nice,” Aang replied, trying to ignore the nausea slowly creeping up on him. 

“You’ll be fine, Aang,” Katara promised. “Trust me, you’re in good hands.”

“Okay, but what if the kids don’t like me?” Aang asked.

“Aang they’re ten and eleven year olds, they love anyone who's an adult,” Katara said, laughing. 

“What if I fail?” Aang could feel his heart racing as he thought about all the time and effort he put into becoming a teacher. What if he wasn’t meant for this?

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out he saw he had a text from Toph:  _ don’t mess this up, Twinkle Toes. You'll be fine. _

When Katara spotted him smiling, she asked, “Toph?”

“Yeah,” Aang answered, sending Toph a quick reply then putting his phone in his bag sitting at his feet.

“See, told you guys would be cute,” Katara teased. 

“Okay, okay, thanks,” Aang replied, grinning to himself. 

He had to admit, if it weren’t for Katara and Suki, he never would have thought about his feelings for Toph. Sure they were an odd couple, but they had their fun. 

Katara pulled into the school parking lot, finding her designated space. As they got out of the car, Meng pulled into her spot by Katara’s and got out of her car.

“Hey, Katara!” Meng called, grabbing her bag from the back of her car and flinging it over her shoulder. 

“Hi, Meng!” Katara replied, waiting for Meng to catch up. She motioned to Aang. “This is my roommate, Aang, the one I told you about.”

“Ah, the student teacher,” Meng grinned. “Nice to meet you, Aang, I’m Meng.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aang said, trying not to trip over his two feet. His legs were shaking.

He followed Katara and Meng to their office and then the faculty room to put their lunches away. Katara brought Aang to the office to get his name tag then led him to Karuk’s room on the second floor. 

Katara knocked on the door before walking into the room. Karuk was setting up learning stations for the day when he looked up and smiled at Aang.

“Aang!” Karuk exclaimed, walking over to Aang with his hand out. 

Aang shook his hand firmly, just as he was taught.

“Are you ready for an interesting two weeks?” Karuk asked him, beaming. 

All Aang could do was nod. 

“He’s a little nervous,” Katara told Karuk, reaching up to pat Aang’s shoulder. 

“Being nervous is normal!” Karuk exclaimed. “Trust me, I’ve been teaching for almost ten years now, and I still find myself getting nervous whenever we start school. Will the kids like me? Will I have a good year? Am I a good teacher?”

“So this is normal?” Aang asked, feeling somewhat better. 

“Of course! I was told if you’re not nervous, you don’t care,” Karuk continued. “I tell my students that too.” 

Aang felt himself beginning to relax. Katara was right: Karuk was already great.

“Well, I need to head back to my office,” Katara said, giving Aang a reassuring smile. “I have Wan coming to me soon and I need to prepare. He’s become quite the chatterbox!”

She waved to Aang and Karuk. 

“Are you ready to meet the herd?” Karuk asked Aang, heading towards the door. “We have morning duty this morning.”

“I guess I’m ready for anything,” Aang said, following Karuk.

He was going to have a good day, he told himself. 

* * *

Katara sat in her office, her phone pressed against her ear, talking to a parent. They had a meeting coming up, and the mother wanted to ask Katara if she could still have her child meet with Katara over the summer.

“I’ll have to check with administration,” Katara told the mother, writing the reminder down in her notes. “Just as a liability issue.”

“Of course, of course,” the mother replied. “Now, do you know how often we have to update his IEP?”

Katara sighed. “That’s a question for his liaison. I can patch you through to them.”

“Yes, please!” the mother stated. 

Once she patched the mother through the liaison, Katara hung up the phone and groaned.

“Another parent thinking you’re the special education liaison?” Meng asked, turning her chair to look at Katara.

“Why does that happen so often?” Katara asked, looking at Meng. 

Meng shrugged. “Who knows.”

There was a knock at the door and Aang poked his head in. 

“Hey, Aang! How’s it going?” Katara asked. 

“Good! It’s lunch now,” Aang replied, coming into the office and sitting in one of the chairs Katara had set up for her students. Katara laughed at Aang’s lanky self squished into the tiny chair. 

“How are the kids?” Katara asked.

“They’re awesome!” Aang exclaimed happily. “And you were right, they love me.”

“Told you,” Katara said, grinning. 

“Hey, can you tell my boy Bolin he’s the man?” Meng asked from across the office. “He likes when you tell him that.”

Aang grinned. “You got it. Anyways, just wanted to say hi. I have to head back.”

“Bye,” Katara and Meng said, watching Aang struggle to get out of the chair and then make his way out the door. 

“Good for him for figuring out his life,” Meng mentioned looking at Katara.

“Yeah, he’s always been a little lost when it comes to what he wants,” Katara explained. “But I think he was really meant to be a teacher.” 

Meng nodded. “I’ve known him for a few hours and I gotta say I agree.”

Katara's phone rang again. Groaning, she picked it up. “Hello, Katara speaking.”

* * *

The rest of the week went well for Aang. By day three, Karuk was already having Aang create his own lesson plans based on what Karuk already had planned. Not only that, but Karuk had Aang come up with his own math activity for Friday, which Aang took very seriously. 

At the end of the week, Aang felt like he had made the right decision: he really wanted to be a teacher. 

“See, Twinkle Toes, told you you’d be great,” Toph said Friday night. She was over at the loft, laying on the couch with her feet in Aang’s lap. “You sound really happy.” 

“I  _ feel _ really happy, Toph,” Aang told her. “For the first time in a really long time, I feel like I actually know what I’m doing with my life.”

“That’s great, Aang,” Toph replied, smiling at him. 

Appa was lying curled up next to Aang, lifting his head slightly. He began licking Toph’s feet, causing her to jump slightly.

“Knock it off, Appa!” Toph exclaimed, laughing from Appa’s tongue tickling her. 

Unable to help himself, Aang began tickling Toph’s feet once Appa stopped, causing Toph to curl up in a ball to avoid being tickled more.

“I’m going to kick you, Twinkle Toes!” she said through her laughter.

Aang moved from her feet to her stomach, where she had her arms wrapped around protectively. She kept laughing, trying to get away from Aang, pushing herself up against the arm of the couch. Laughing himself, Aang reached over to grab her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. 

“Stop!” Toph exclaimed, beginning to hit Aang. She could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

Sokka came out of his room, spotting the two on the couch. 

“Uh, what’s happening?” Sokka asked, walking over to the couch and leaning over to look at Aang and Toph.

Aang let go of Toph who then moved back to the arm of the couch to protect herself. Her face was bright red from laughter as she grinned to herself. 

“Just your average tickle fight,” Aang told Sokka, turning to look at Sokka. “You know, normal couple things.” 

“I don’t know if I would classify that as ‘normal couple things’,” Sokka grinned, punching Aang’s shoulder then ruffling Toph’s hair.

“Normal for  _ us _ then, meathead,” Toph said, adjusting herself so that she was now sitting cross legged facing Aang. She leaned over and poked his ribs causing him to jump slightly. 

Sokka snickered. “Okay, normal for you guys then. Suki’s coming over soon with some pizza, you guys want in on that action?”

“Always!” Toph replied, pumping her fist in the air. Aang nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, great,” Sokka said, grinning at Aang and Toph. 

He walked away down the hall towards the bathroom, leaving Aang and Toph alone once more.

“So, are we a couple?” Aang asked Toph as she stretched out and placed her feet on Aang’s lap once more. 

“Is that what you want, Twinkle Toes?” Toph asked him, placing her hands behind her head and leaning back on the arm of the couch. “Because, I will say, I do very much enjoy our dinner dates.”

“Oh, just our dinner dates?” Aang asked her, placing a hand on her leg and tickling it slightly. 

She kicked him lightly, but grinned. “And whatever else it is we do.”

Aang laughed. “Woah there.”

“So, to answer your question,” Toph continued, now sitting up and scooting closer to Aang so that she was now resting on him, “yes, I think we are a couple.” 

“Okay, good,” Aang replied, putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. “Thanks, Toph.”

“For what?” she asked him.

“I dunno, just being you,” Aang replied, pretty sure Toph could absolutely hear and feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“Don’t get all mushy on me, Aang,” Toph replied, grinning up at him. “But, yeah, I’m pretty awesome, so you’re welcome.”

Aang laughed and placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

The next day, Aang had one of his teacher tests scheduled. He gently placed a kiss on Toph’s head before getting ready and leaving for the testing center. From the car, he called Toph to leave her a voicemail about where he was going and that he would be back in a few hours, though he knew she had work later. She was the only person who knew about his upcoming test, and Aang knew Toph wouldn’t tell anyone. 

At the testing center, he quickly found a spot and grabbed his wallet and his phone. All he needed was to show an ID at the front desk before being fingerprinted to prove his identity. Once he was settled at the front desk, one of the workers quickly patted him down and had him put all of his belongings in a locker. The worker then led Aang into the testing room, logging into a computer where he will be taking his test. When he was logged in, Aang cracked his knuckles and got to work: it was now or never. 

* * *

When Toph woke up the next morning, she felt around the bed, her hand hitting her phone that was now next to her. It beeped with a notification, and she listened to voicemail from Aang, grinning to herself.

As she made her way out of Aang’s room, she could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen.

“Morning, Toph!” Katara called out from the stove.

“What are you making, Sugar Queen?” Toph asked, taking a seat at the island. “It smells really good.”

“Blueberry pancakes,” Katara answered. Toph could hear her flip over the one she was working on. “Where’s Aang?”

“He had to head into the office this morning,” Toph lied easily. 

“Ah,” Katara replied. 

Toph listened as Katara continued cooking, the sound of plates being placed on the counter. She heard Katara walk over to her and place a plate in front of her along with a fork. 

“Thanks, Katara,” Toph replied, picking up the fork. 

“Want some coffee?” Katara asked, already starting the coffee maker. 

Toph nodded as she began eating the pancakes. Soon, the smell of coffee overtook the smell of the pancakes in the kitchen, and Katara placed a mug in front of Toph. A minute later, Katara sat down next to Toph with her own plate of pancakes and mug of coffee. 

“So, you and Aang are going well?” Katara asked, the sound of her fork clinking the plate causing Toph to wince slightly.

“Why is it when people start dating that’s all their friends want to talk about?” Toph asked, somewhat sarcastically.

“Oh, uh, well, sorry, Toph,” Katara stuttered. 

Toph couldn’t help but snicker at Katara’s sudden nervousness.

“No worries, Sugar Queen,” Toph replied, elbowing Katara. “We’re good.”

“That’s good to hear,” Katara sighed, her fork hitting the plate once again. “Do you have work today?”

“A little later yeah,” Toph told her, taking a drink from her coffee. “What are you doing today?”

“Probably grocery shopping and knitting,” Katara replied, her tone bored. “Nothing really exciting going on.” 

“That sucks,” Toph replied, not really sure how to answer any other way. She and Katara got along just fine, but Katara seemed sad lately and Toph couldn’t quite place her finger on why. 

Katara shifted a bit in her seat. “I might call my Gran Gran, see what she’s up to.”

“What about Suki? Or Sokka?” Toph asked.

Katara laughed. “They’re spending the day together. It’s Suki’s first day off in a month, and Sokka had something romantic planned.”

Toph could practically see Katara turning green with jealousy.

“What about Sparky?” Toph offered. 

“He  _ does  _ have the day off,” Katara considered thoughtfully. 

“Ask him to hang out,” Toph said. “You guys are still friends.”

“Yeah, I know, but I’m trying to loosen up around him,” Katara explained. “You know, play it cool and just stay friends.”

“Hanging out around the loft you both live in isn’t scandalous, Katara,” Toph stated, shaking her head. “Just say you’d like some company, that’s what I do.”

“We do tend to just sit around and do our own thing without speaking,” Katara stated. 

“Morning,” came Zuko’s voice from behind them. 

Toph elbowed Katara sharply in the ribs, causing Katara to jump. 

“We were talking about our plans today,” Toph stated, finishing her pancakes. “So, what do you have planned for today, Sparky?”

“Write until work probably,” Zuko answered. Toph heard the stool next to Katara screech against the floor as he sat down on it. 

“Oh, yeah, how’s your book coming along?” Katara asked him. “How far are you?”

“About a good fifteen chapters,” Zuko replied proudly. “I was going to keep going forward with the plot, but I decided to go back and reread it to check for grammar and all that.”

“Meaning you’re stuck,” Toph smirked. 

Zuko sighed. “I hit a bit of a bump, but that’s why I’m going to focus today.”

“Darn, looks like he can’t go grocery shopping with you, Katara,” Toph said. 

“ _ Toph _ ,” Katara hissed. Toph felt Katara grab their two plates and get out of her seat. 

“Did you want me to go grocery shopping with you?” Zuko asked Katara. Toph could sense the conflict in him. She knew Zuko could never say no to Katara, but she also knew Zuko didn’t want to push his luck. 

“No, Toph’s just being an ass,” Katara stated angrily, as she washed the dishes in the sink. The dishwasher slammed open, followed by the sound plates being placed within it. 

“I can go if you need me to,” Zuko said. 

“No, don’t worry about it, you have writing to do!” Katara exclaimed. “I’m fine really.”

Toph continued to drink her coffee, still laughing to herself. Zuko finished his pancake quickly and gave his empty plate to Katara.

“Okay, then, I’m going to go shower,” he said. “Bye girls.”

Toph listened to his footsteps slowly descend down the hall.

“Toph, why did you do that?” Katara snapped, slamming the dishwasher shut. 

“Because I like getting on your nerves,” Toph answered, sliding her mug over to Katara on the other side. 

“Humph,” Katara grunted, grabbing the mug and placing it in the sink. 

She listened to Katara bustle around the kitchen, putting the leftovers away in the fridge. Katara muttered to herself as she worked, beginning to clean the countertops. Toph just shook her head. 

* * *

Aang came home around noon, Appa bounding towards him as soon as he opened the door. 

“Appa, buddy!” Aang exclaimed, Appa jumping up on him. Aang laughed and gave Appa a hug as if he were hugging a friend. “Where’s everyone else, boy?”

Appa got off Aang and turned around, leading Aang down the hall. Katara’s bedroom door was open. Aang peeked in and saw Katara sitting on her bed kitting and watching a movie on her laptop. Appa leapt up on the foot of her bed. 

“Hey, Aang,” Katara said, looking up. “How was work?”

“Good,” Aang lied, happy that Toph kept his secret. “How’s your day been so far?”

Katara held up her knitting needles. “Just this and grocery shopping.”

“Sounds… fun,” Aang replied, walking in the room and sitting in the chair in the corner. “Nothing else planned?”

“Nope,” Katara replied, shaking her head. “Zuko’s holed up in his room writing if you were planning on seeing him next.”

Aang waved his hand. “Nah, I know what he’s like when he’s writing.” 

“Still not as weird as you when you puzzle,” Katara pointed out, laughing.

“You got me there,” Aang conceded. “When did Toph leave?”

“About an hour ago,” Katara replied, turning her attention back to her knitting. “I think she called you.”

Aang took his phone out of his pocket; he forgot to turn it on when he left the testing center. When he turned it on, sure enough there was a voicemail from Toph.

“Aang, do you want to hang out with me?” Katara asked, looking at Aang again. “I’m so  _ bored _ and I feel like we haven’t done anything fun together in a while.”

“Want to come on a long walk with me and Appa?” Aang offered, Appa perked his head up from where he was sitting, looking excited. 

“Yes!” Katara replied, putting her needles down and closing her laptop. 

“Great! I actually wanted to run some ideas by you for school,” Aang said, standing up. Appa leapt off the bed, running around Aang’s feet. 

“Let me grab my shoes, and let’s do this,” Katara replied, happily. 

Once they got outside, Appa began pulling Aang towards where he wanted to go. Katara laughed at Aang as he tried to control Appa, but it was useless. 

“Appa, yip yip,” Katara called out, hoping that calm Appa down. Luckily it did, and Aang was able to control the big boy better.

“He acts as if he’s never gone on a walk in his whole life,” Aang stated, shaking his head as he and Katara fell into step together. 

“I love when I stop petting Momo and he looks at me as though I just killed his whole family,” Katara replied, smiling. 

“Animals are so weird,” Aang said. “Hey, do you ever think about the fact that pets are a thing?”

“Yes! Like, this animal just lives with you, and it has its own thoughts and feelings, but also depends on you for everything,” Katara added. 

“Oh my god, pets are babies,” Aang said, eyes going wide. 

“You’ve cracked the code!” 

“Who knew!” 

They ended up taking Appa to the park where there was a dog park for him to run around in. Together, they sat at one of the benches watching Appa run through the different obstacles set up. 

“Ready for your second week?” Katara asked Aang. 

“Most definitely!” Aang answered. “Karuk is going to have me teach the last three days, which is really exciting. I have some ideas already, and I’m going to have him check them on Monday when I go in.”

“Do you like fifth grade?” 

Aang thought a little. “I do like fifth grade a lot, but I never really saw the younger grades. I’m sure fourth would be good too.”

“And you student teach in the fall?” Katara asked, giving Appa a tiny scratch when he ran over. 

“Yes, I think so,” Aang replied. “Depends on if I pass those tests, though.” 

“When are they?” 

“Ah, well, one was this morning,” Aang replied, turning red. 

“ _ Aang _ ,” Katara exclaimed, poking Aang’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Aang shrugged. “Toph knew.”

“Okay, well as long as she knew,” Katara grinned. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty great,” sighed Aang happily. 

Katara bumped her shoulder to his. They continued watching Appa for the next ten minutes before he came over to them panting happily. Aang placed the leash back on Appa and the motley crew made their way back to the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I realize all the teacher/school talk is very niche but I know a lot about it because... I went through it lol  
> 2\. I AM SO EXCITED TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! IT'S ALL WRITTEN OUT AND ITS HELLA CUTE AND I WANNA POST IT RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE, BUT ALAS, YOU MUST WAIT.


	27. The Classic Mess Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Aang go to the mall together for another classic Suki and Aang mess around, which confuses the hell out of Sokka. Sokka asks Zuko to accompany him on a special trip. Later in the day, Sokka continues to reflect on his relationship with Suki and how much he loves her.

Saturday morning, beginning of May, Suki was stretched out on the couch at the loft, flipping through a magazine. Everyone else was busy doing whatever it is they do, but Suki didn’t mind the quiet. At this point, she was pretty much a member of the loft and no one ever questioned if she happened to be there when everyone else was busy.

As she flipped through her magazine, Aang walked into the room, Appa on his heels.

“Appa, buddy, I  _ just  _ fed you,” Aang told Appa leading him to his food bowl in the corner of the room. He pointed at it. “See, still full.”

“Does he need to pee?” Suki asked, flipping to her next page and reading an article about the latest celebrity break up.

“Nope, we just went on a walk,” Aang replied, shaking his head. Appa barked. “Appa, we talked about this, use your words.”

Suki closed her magazine and looked at Aang. “Does he want attention? Appa, boy, come here.”

Appa bounded over to Suki, jumping onto the couch so that he was practically on top of her. Suki gave him belly rubs, moving up to his head to give his ear some scratches. Appa licked her face, causing Suki to grimace.

“Ick, Appa,” Suki groaned, pushing his face away from hers. “Where has your mouth been?”

“I think he was cleaning his butt earlier,” Aang told her, sitting on the couch and scratching Appa’s head. 

“Appa, ew!” Suki exclaimed as Appa tried to lick her again. 

“You were right, Suki,” Aang said, grinning, “all Appa wanted was attention.” 

Appa jumped down from the couch and went to his food bowl where he ate loudly. Suki and Aang just laughed. 

“So, where’s Sokka?” Aang asked, turning his attention to Suki. “Did he ditch you?”

Suki shrugged. “His boss called and asked him to come into work for a bit.”

“Katara?” Aang asked. 

“She and Meng are having a coworkers day,” Suki explained. “I think Katara needed that, to be honest. Where’s Toph?”

“She flew home to see her parents for a few days,” Aang answered. “Her relationship with her parents is complicated, but what can you do?”

“I get that,” Suki said. “I’m bored.”

“Want to get out of here?” Aang asked, standing up. “I have to head to the mall to find a new pair of running sneakers.”

“That sounds more fun than sitting here and reading this magazine,” Suki replied, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table and getting up. 

They got their shoes on and made their way out of the loft. Aang talked the whole way to the mall, Suki somewhat listening. 

“Oh! I met Kyoshi’s wife the other day!” Aang exclaimed excitedly. 

“You met Rangi?” Suki asked, finally tuning into what Aang was saying. “Isn’t she the best!”

“Yes! She’s as amazing as Kyoshi hypes her up to be,” Aang replied.

“Ugh, but the way Kyoshi  _ looks  _ at her?” Suki added, placing her hand to her heart. “Adorable. Pure love. Ten out of ten.” 

“I have never seen someone melt just by looking at someone else,” Aang agreed. “Then again, I’ve seen the way Sokka looks at you.”

Suki gave Aang a shove. “No way.”

Aang smirked. “Yes, way. He’s so head over heels in love with you, it’s amazing.”

“He’s lucky I’m head over heels in love with him then, isn’t he?” Suki asked, waving her hand.

Aang pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot near the back of the lot. It seemed like everyone wanted to go to the mall today. 

Suki followed Aang towards the shoe store and to the men’s section. Aang considered his options, finger tapping his chin.

“Why is choosing a brand the hardest part of sneaker shopping?” Aang asked Suki, picking up a pair of sneakers and studying them. “I can’t tell which ones have more arch support.”

Suki sat down on one of the benches and watched Aang walk back and forth in front of the display case. Aang would occasionally hold up a pair to show Suki to ask for her opinion. Whenever he tried a pair on, he modeled them for Suki asking for her approval. 

“Aang, you’re worse than Sokka looking for a new pair of jeans,” Suki told him after he tried on his fourth pair. 

“I need to make sure they’re supportive and will last long!” Aang exclaimed, pulling off the pair he had on and throwing them in the box. 

“Babe, you’re looking for sneakers not a relationship,” Suki teased, getting up and scanning the display case. She spotted a pair of bright orange ones that screamed ‘Aang’ and picked them up, handing them to Aang. “Try those.”

Aang shrugged but tried them on nonetheless. He stood up, walking back and forth, occasionally jumping on his toes. 

“How do they feel?” Suki asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. 

Aang considered them, then looked at Suki with a grin. “Perfect. These are the ones!”

“Happy to help,” Suki replied, sitting back down as she waited for Aang to change into his shoes and pay for the sneakers. 

When he was done, they decided to walk around the mall some more to cure their boredom. 

“Look!” Aang exclaimed, pointing at one of the stores. “A new store!” 

Suki looked to where Aang was pointing: it seemed to be a store full of beanbags. 

“Suki, we need to go in there,” Aang told her, already leaving her behind and heading to the store. 

She just shook her head, but followed Aang into the store. As soon as he was in there, Aang found a beanbag and sank into it with a satisfied sigh. 

“How you doing, buddy?” Suki asked, squatting next to him and hitting his leg. 

“Suki, this is amazing, you need to try it,” Aang told her, lowering himself further into the beanbag. 

Shaking her head, Suki stood up and went over to the beanbag next to Aang’s. Figuring why not, she lowered herself into it, immediately understanding what Aang was talking about. 

“ _ Babe _ ,” Suki sighed.

_ “Babe _ ,” Aang repeated, nodding. “This is the life.” 

“Who would have guessed a beanbag could make life  _ that  _ much better,” Suki stated, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I need this,” Aang said, sitting up and looking at Suki. “Right?”

“Yes,” Suki replied. 

Aang got up off his beanbag and walked over to Suki, holding his hand out.

“Babe, nope, I’m here now,” Suki told him, shaking her head. “I live here now.”

“Nope, you need to get up,” Aang told her, grabbing her hand and pulling. Suki groaned but heaved herself out of the beanbag. 

“So, are you going to get it?” Suki asked him. “Because if you do, I’m only coming over for this beanbag and nothing else.”

“Not even your own boyfriend?” Aang asked, laughing.

“Well, he’s the added bonus isn’t he?” Suki replied, shrugging. 

Aang rubbed his chin. “Let’s walk around some more and I’ll consider it.”

Suki nodded in agreement. They barely took five steps out of the store before they stopped, looked at each other, and then turned around to go back in. 

“Screw it, let’s do this,” Aang said, lifting the beanbag chair and walking over to the counter.

“Yes!” Suki exclaimed, punching Aang’s arm. 

When they got home half an hour later, Sokka was in the living room, sitting on the couch and eating cereal. He looked up when they walked in, confusion written all over his face. 

“Uh, what?” Sokka asked, the beanbag covering Aang’s face. 

Aang moved it aside to look at Sokka, beaming. “I got a beanbag chair.”

Suki popped out from behind Aang. “I helped him!”

Sokka made a series of noises. “And, why, may I ask, did you buy a beanbag chair?”

“Because it’s comfy as hell,” Aang replied, dropping it next to the couch. “Duh.”

Sokka looked at Suki. “You didn’t stop him?”

“No,” Suki answered. “Why would I, this thing is  _ great _ .”

Sokka just blinked. “I’m so confused.”

“What’s there to be confused about?” Aang asked, already settled in the beanbag. “Extra seating.”

“And an excuse for me to come here more often,” Suki added, giving Aang a high five.

“You know it, babe!” Aang replied, lowering himself into the beanbag.

Sokka looked back and forth between Suki and Aang. “What - What is this friendship? Where did this come from?”

“We work together,” Suki replied, giving Sokka a shove. “Trust me, this isn’t the first weird thing we’ve done.”

“Wait, what,” Sokka asked, placing his cereal bowl on the coffee table and looking at Suki. “Do explain.”

“Remember that time we moved everything on Tadashi’s desk slightly to the left to see if he would notice?” Aang asked, sitting up and looking at Suki, biting his lip from laughter.

“Spirits, yes! He was so confused!” Suki replied, pointing at Aang. “Oh, or when Zuko was watching the game and we kept making random meowing noises to see if he would look for Momo?” 

“He did by the way,” Aang told Sokka. “He got so mad because Momo was nowhere to be found and he wouldn’t just look behind him to see me and Suki.”

“You were messing with a dude that’s partially deaf!” Sokka exclaimed, somewhat concerned. 

“Don’t worry, we told him,” Suki said, patting Sokka’s arm. “He thought it was hilarious.”

Sokka didn’t look convinced.

“We’ve been on plenty of lunch runs,” Aang added. 

“Oh, the best time for vent sessions,” Suki said, nodding. 

“So what I’m gathering here is that you guys have been friends this whole time and I didn’t notice?” Sokka stated, shaking his head. 

Suki and Aang looked at each other. “Yeah.” 

“Katara said it’s a strange dynamic,” Suki said. “But we like it.”

“Another classic Aang and Suki mess around!” Aang stated.

“Hell yeah!” Suki replied, giving Aang another high five.

Sokka rubbed his temples, shaking his head. “I love you both, I love you both, you’re my best friends, you’re amazing, this is fine.”

“Aw, we broke Sokka,” Suki pouted, poking Sokka in the ribs. 

“Oh no!” Aang said, also poking Sokka.

They continued poking Sokka as he sat there, repeatedly rubbing his temples. Just then, Zuko walked in after an early shift at the bar. 

“What’s, uh, going on here?” Zuko asked, staring at Suki and Aang as they continued to annoy Sokka.

“These two might be the death of me,” Sokka told Zuko, not looking up at him.

“Ah, that’s rough, buddy,” Zuko deadpanned, heading to his room. 

“Hi, Zuko!” Aang and Suki called, finally leaving Sokka alone.

Zuko just waved before going into his room. 

* * *

Katara and Meng were at lunch when she received a text from Sokka telling her about Aang and Suki’s latest adventure. She just laughed out loud and put her phone back in her purse. 

Meng raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“So, my brother is dating my best friend,” Katara explained, “which is great, I love it.”

“Oh, yeah, Suki,” Meng said, nodding. “You told me about this.”

“Great! So, Suki and my roommate, Aang, work together,” Katara continued. “Obviously they became friends because one, they work together, and two, Suki’s dating Aang’s roommate.”

“Who is also your brother and roommate,” Meng said, trying to keep up. “This whole dynamic is so weird, but continue.”

“Apparently, Aang and Suki bought a beanbag chair and Sokka is extremely confused,” Katara said, laughing. “He had no idea that they were so close.”

“Did you?” Meng asked, cracking a smile. 

“Oh yeah, they’re hilarious together,” Katara stated. “Weirdly enough, Suki and I consider Aang to be one of the girls at this point.”

“Again, such a weird dynamic,” Meng said, having some of her water. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Katara replied, waving a hand. “We make it work though!”

“You make it work living with your ex?” Meng asked her, raising her eyebrow once again. 

Katara felt herself flush. “We’re fine. It can be a little awkward sometimes, but we’re friends.”

“Hm,” Meng hummed. 

“What about you?” Katara asked, changing the subject. “Have you met anyone yet?” 

Meng grunted. “I went on a date with this guy, but he sucked.”

“Why?” 

“Because we got halfway through our first round of drinks before he asked me to come back to his place,” Meng scoffed. 

Katara scrunched her nose. “Men are the worst.”

“Girl, you’re telling me,” Meng replied, shaking her head. 

* * *

Zuko was trying to nap when he heard someone aggressively knocking on his bedroom door. 

He rolled over on his side and called out, “What?”

Sokka opened his door, peering down at Zuko. 

“I could have been naked for all you know,” Zuko said, sitting up and looking at Sokka. “What do you want?”

“You have to help me convince Aang and Suki they don’t need that beanbag chair,” Sokka told him, crossing his arms. “It’s awful and clashes with the loft’s vibe.”

Zuko squinted at Sokka. “Why?”

“Why what?” Sokka asked.

“Sokka, it’s a  _ beanbag chair _ ,” Zuko pointed out. “Who cares?”

“Because, Zuko, it doesn’t fit with the aesthetic we have going on!” Sokka stated, throwing his hands up. 

“What aesthetic?” Zuko asked. “Sokka, this loft has looked the same since we moved in almost six years ago. Change it up a bit.”

“Humph,” Sokka grunted. 

Zuko grinned. “You’re jealous they’re having fun without you.”

“What? No way!” Sokka scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. Way off base.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow.

“Okay, you caught me,” Sokka sighed. “I didn’t realize they were that close, that’s all.”

“Suki’s allowed to be friends with Aang and I,” Zuko said. 

“Oh of course! I couldn’t give a shit about that,” Sokka stated, walking over and sitting on Zuko’s bed. “I think I’m more jealous that  _ she's _ closer to Aang than I am.”

“You’ve been friends with him longer,” Zuko pointed out, moving to sit next to Sokka. “We all have different friendships with each other, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Sokka replied, drooping a bit. “Still, that beanbag chair is ugly.” 

“Sokka, it’s a chair,” Zuko repeated, shaking his head. “Get over it.”

Sokka punched Zuko’s arm. “Hey, you busy the rest of the day?”

“No, why?” Zuko asked.

“Well, now that I know Suki and Aang hang out, I don’t need to find a way to distract Suki,” Sokka stated, turning red. 

“Why do you need to distract Suki?” 

“Can you come with me to the jewelry store in a bit?” Sokka asked, standing up and looking down at Zuko. “I need help with something.”

Zuko stared at Sokka, trying to read him. Though Sokka didn’t explain any further, realization hit Zuko quickly.

“ _ Oh _ ! Oh shit!” Zuko exclaimed, standing up and laughing. “Oh, man, okay.”

Sokka nodded, trying to quiet Zuko down. “So can you come or not?”

“Why me? You know how awful I can be with secrets,” Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Because, man, you’re my best friend and I know you can keep  _ this  _ secret,” Sokka told him, slapping Zuko’s back. 

“Well, then, yeah, I’m your guy,” Zuko told him, punching Sokka’s shoulder. “Damn, this is - wow, this is great.”

“Can you chill out?” Sokka said, turning even more red. “You’re as bad as Katara.”

By the time Sokka and Zuko left the loft, Suki and Aang were busy playing one on one pictionary with each other, not paying Sokka or Zuko any attention. 

“We’ll be back,” Sokka called out to them.

“Yep,” Suki and Aang replied in unison, not turning away from their game. 

“Unbelievable,” Sokka said to Zuko, who just shrugged. “They barely noticed.”

“At least now you know you can smuggle it in without Suki noticing,” Zuko pointed out. 

Sokka shook his head. “Guess you’re right.”

* * *

Later that night, Suki and Sokka were cuddled up on the couch. 

As Zuko predicted, Aang and Suki were still wrapped up in whatever it was they were doing (in that case, a very intense game of Mario Kart), that neither of them noticed the small bag in Sokka’s hand. Zuko distracted them just enough that Sokka could hide the bag in his room where Suki wouldn’t find it if she were to go through his room. As long as he knew, Suki had no idea what he was planning. 

“Did I ever tell you that you were the most beautiful girl in the whole world?” Sokka asked her, kissing the top of her head. 

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” Suki answered, looking up at him happily. 

“Well, count this as the third time,” Sokka told her, wrapping his other arm around her to embrace her.

“What’s all this?” Suki asked him, settling into him more. “You’re extra lovey today. Did you do something?”

“What, no,” Sokka scoffed, squeezing Suki lightly. “Is a guy not allowed to tell his girlfriend how beautiful she is?” 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right,” Suki laughed. She adjusted herself so that her head was now in his lap, looking up at him. “Then can I tell you how much I love you?”

Sokka bent down to kiss her. Even though it’s been over a year, he still felt the butterflies in his stomach whenever she kissed him back.

Suki got up, grabbing Sokka’s hands and pulling him up. 

“Want to take this elsewhere?” she smirked, kissing him again. “There are plenty of places to go.”

“I’d follow you anywhere,” Sokka replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying back and forth. 

“To the end of the Earth?” Suki asked, placing her arms around his neck and looking up at him, a content look on her face. 

“Yes.”

“To the moon?” 

“Yes.”

Suki thought. “How about the end of the galaxy?”

“To the bottom of the ocean,” Sokka added, still swaying. 

“Hmm,” Suki hummed, smiling up at him. “Then I’m lucky aren’t I?”

She placed her cheek against his chest, Sokka propping his chin on the top of her head. 

Sokka had a whole plan on how he wanted to propose to Suki. A fancy dinner on the water, then a romantic walk along the beach where he would finally get down on one knee and profess his love for her. Except he wasn’t planning on doing this for another month or so. Right now, though, dancing with Suki in the living room despite no music playing, Sokka could not be anymore in love with Suki. The time seemed right, and he had the ring, why not just do it now?

He pulled away slightly, causing Suki to look up at him. 

“Suki, you love me, right?” Sokka asked, looking her in the eyes.

Her eyes went wide as she looked up at him. “Of course I do.”

“You know I love you right?” 

Suki nodded, a small smile creeping on her face. “Yes. I think we just established that.”

“And you and me, we’re in this together, right?” he continued, slowly pulling away from her, his hands still resting on her waist. 

“Of course,” Suki replied. “I don’t think I ever want what we have to end.”

“I don’t want it to end either,” Sokka told her. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Sokka, where is this coming from?” Suki asked him, her hands dropping from his shoulders. 

Sokka finally let go of her. “Can you wait here? Just a minute?”

Suki nodded in confusion. Sokka kissed her forehead then went to his room. Once in there, he went under his bed, pulling out the bag he placed there only a few hours before. Was now really the best time? Yes, it was.

He opened the bag, pulling out the small box settled inside. Opening it up, Sokka admired the ring he picked out. Hakoda offered to send Sokka his mother’s ring when Sokka had called Hakoda to let him know he was planning on proposing to Suki. While Sokka would like to pass on his mother’s ring, he also wanted to be original, to bring something new to his and Suki’s relationship. Instead, Hakoda said he would send Kya’s wedding band, which Sokka accepted. 

Sokka fingered the ring in the box. It wasn’t overly flashy or eye catching; just a simple diamond on a platinum band to match his mother’s wedding band. He knew Suki would be happy with it; in fact, she somehow slipped what she would like into a conversation they had about a month ago.

Sighing, he stood up and went back to the living room where Suki was now sitting on the couch waiting for Sokka. Luckily, they were still alone. 

When Suki heard his door open, she stood up and turned around, smiling at him. He watched her as her eyes mapped his body, slowly landing on the box in his hands.

Her mouth fell open, her eyes going wide. “Sokka…”

“So, I had a whole thing planned out,” Sokka told her, walking over to where she was standing. “Or, at least, an idea.”

“Did you now?” Suki asked, looking at him as though she’d never seen him before.

“Zuko came with me today,” he continued, now standing in front of her, fiddling with the box. “You and Aang were having too much fun to realize what we were up to.”

“Yeah?” Suki said, her voice breaking. “That sounds on brand.”

“My dad offered me my mother’s ring,” Sokka explained, still playing with the box. “But you told me what you wanted.”

“Okay,” Suki replied, tears now streaming down her cheeks. 

“I hope her wedding band will make up for that,” Sokka stated, giving Suki a shy smile.

“I’m sure it will,” Suki whispered. She was shaking now. 

“So, what I’m trying to say is,” Sokka said, finally getting down on one knee and opening the box, “Suki, you marry me?”

Suki put a hand on her mouth, trying to suppress a sob as she continued crying. All she could do was nod.

“Yeah?” Sokka asked, his smile wide.

“Yeah,” Suki cried, removing her hand from her mouth. “Sokka, yes.”

Sokka took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Suki’s finger. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Suki in a tight embrace as she cried into him.

“You asshole had this whole thing planned?” she cried, arms wrapped tightly around Sokka’s middle. “You were going to do this?  _ Zuko  _ knew about this?”

Sokka laughed as he held Suki. “I wasn’t planning on doing this for another couple of months.”

“This was perfect,” Suki stated, looking up at Sokka, her cheeks red and stained with tears. “I could not imagine this any other way.”

“Honestly, me either,” Sokka admitted. 

Suki pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“So, we’re doing this?” Suki asked him, smiling at Sokka. 

“You and me, sweetheart,” Sokka replied, pulling her in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!!! I wasn't planning on having Sokka propose until a few more chapters but these idiots are just so disgustingly in love that this chapter wrote itself.


	28. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka tells Katara he proposed to Suki, much to Katara's surprise and excitement. Katara throws Sokka and Suki an engagement party a week later. During this party, Katara worries about her future and whether or now she will be able to 'move on', as Suki puts it. Meanwhile, Zuko has a conversation with Mai.

Hakoda and Gran Gran were the first ones Sokka called as soon as he and Suki turned in for the night. Suki called her parents at the same time. 

The next morning, Sokka knocked on Katara’s door, hoping to tell her before anyone else was up. Even though she didn’t answer, he opened the door anyways, going in and closing the door behind him. Katara was still asleep, but he went over and shook her awake. 

“Sokka?” Katara mumbled when she rolled over and opened her eyes. “Sokka, what time is it?” 

“It’s 7:30,” Sokka answered, sitting on her bed. 

Katara muttered to herself and rolled back over.

“Katara, come on,” Sokka said, shaking her some more. “Wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” Katara muttered, smacking Sokka’s hand away. 

“Katara, Suki said yes,” Sokka said, deciding to see how Katara would respond. 

“That’s nice,” she mumbled, barely registering what her brother just told her. 

Sokka waited a minute before Katara aggressively rolled over onto her back and stared up at Sokka. He grinned as her eyes went wide.

“SHE SAID WHAT?” Katara yelled, shooting up and punching Sokka. “SHE SAID  _ WHAT _ !?”

Sokka started laughing and threw his arms around Katara. “She said yes, Katara, she said yes!” 

“HOLY SHIT!” Katara yelled into Sokka’s ear, squeezing him tightly. She continued squealing as she hugged Sokka. 

Sokka continued laughing, happy that Katara was just as excited as he was. When she let go of him, she punched him again.

“You asshole, why didn’t you tell me you were proposing?” she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Because I had no idea I was going to propose until I did,” Sokka told her earnestly. “Zuko helped me pick the ring out yesterday, and then a few hours later I proposed.”

Katara put a hand over her heart. “Was it romantic?”

“About as romantic as it could be,” Sokka grinned. 

“Sokka, I’m so happy for you,” Katara exclaimed, throwing her arms around Sokka once more. 

“Thanks, Kat,” Sokka replied.

“Still pissed you didn’t even tell me you were getting the ring though,” Katara said when she let go of him. 

Sokka laughed. “I know.”

“Suki still asleep?” Katara asked, getting out of bed. She grabbed her robe hanging on the hook next to her door and put it on. 

“Why, want to run over there and scream?” Sokka asked, standing up and crossing his arms. 

“Duh,” Katara answered, opening her door. “You may be my brother, but she’s my best friend.”

“Go ahead,” Sokka told her, smirking. “I’ll make breakfast. Aang and Zuko are going to flip.” 

* * *

As predicted, everyone was extremely excited about Sokka and Suki’s engagement. 

Katara decided to throw an engagement party at the loft for the happy couple about two weeks afterwards.

“Why do we always throw things in the loft?” Zuko asked her as he helped her decorate. “We barely have enough space to begin with.”

“Zuko, we have plenty of space,” Katara replied, rolling her eyes. “Don’t be grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Zuko muttered, holding onto the end of the ‘HAPPY ENGAGEMENT’ banner for Katara.

“Tonight is about Sokka and Suki,” Katara continued, checking to make sure the side she was holding was even with Zuko’s. 

“I know,” Zuko said, watching Katara tape her side and make her way to him. He took a piece of tape from her and placed it on the side he was holding.

They stood back and admired their work.

“Not bad,” Zuko told Katara, patting her shoulder. 

“We make a good team,” Katara replied, grinning. 

Zuko grinned back at her. Katara opened her mouth to say something else, but decided against it. Zuko just cleared his throat.

“So when do we need to pick up the food?” he asked her, making his way to the fridge to fill it with water, soda, and beer. 

Katara looked at her watch. “Half an hour or so? I can always make Aang and Toph do that.”

“Make Aang and Toph do what?” Toph asked, walking into the living room from Aang’s room. “I’m not doing anything.”

Aang was right behind her, putting a hand on her head. “Come on, Toph. For Suki and Sokka.”

Toph just grunted, but nodded. 

“So you guys will go get the food?” Katara asked Aang, who flashed her a thumbs up. 

“Azula said she can pick up anything we might too,” Zuko said, finishing the last of the drinks. 

“Hm, I think we’re all set,” Katara said, looking around the loft. Decorations were up, drinks were in the fridge, extra seating was out, appetizers were cooked; all that was missing was the main course. 

“Those lovebirds are so gross,” Toph said, collapsing on the couch. “Make me sick.”

“What about them makes you sick, Toph?” Aang asked, sitting next to Toph on the couch. She adjusted herself a bit so that she was leaning on him, but not enough so that she would be cuddling with him. 

“They’re just so - so - so  _ in love _ ,” Toph emphasized, putting her hands up.

Aang looked up and locked eyes with Katara. He gave her a small smile and shook his head. 

“Sugar Queen and Sparky, I don’t think you guys were  _ ever  _ like this,” Toph stated. 

“To be fair, they started dating before us,” Katara said, her cheeks hot. As she made her way around the kitchen, she did her best to avoid Zuko.

“They also lasted longer than us,” Zuko added, slipping behind Katara and heading to the couch. 

“Says you,” Toph said, reaching up and poking Aang’s cheek. 

“Why?” Aang asked, grabbing her hand and holding it to his cheek.

“Just curious as to how you would react,” Toph replied, smirking. 

Aang bent down and kissed her forehead, causing Toph to push him away with her other hand laughing. 

This time, Zuko looked behind him to look at Katara, who was still avoiding his eye. Zuko sighed and walked away from Toph and Aang who were now play fighting on the couch. 

Zuko was happy for Sokka and Suki, excited that they were taking the next step, but he was also, for lack of a better word, jealous. They found each other and fell in love and now they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. Meanwhile, Zuko was single and lonely, and was still trying to be normal around Katara. 

Not sure what to do next, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. What better place to have an existential crisis than the shower? 

* * *

Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula arrived at exactly 6:30 as was planned. Azula, being Azula, brought an expensive tequila that she stole from Ozai before she left. Sokka took it with grace. 

Sokka also invited a coworker, a nice guy named Teo who was on Sokka’s team. Toph immediately clicked with Teo, as he was in a wheelchair, and the two were soon sharing their horror stories about strangers trying to ‘help them’. 

Suki asked if she could invite Kyoshi, as she had become her mentor in the years that she had worked under her. Of course, everyone else said yes. 

The loft was packed, but everyone was just happy to be together and celebrate. 

“Okay, I know I said I would  _ never  _ be the type of person who would swoon over their ring,” Suki said to Katara as they stood to the side of the room watching everyone, “but I love my ring.”

Suki held out her hand for Katara to admire the ring once more.

“I can’t believe he chose this himself,” Katara stated, extremely impressed with her brother’s skills.

“I mean, I told him what I wanted and then he had Zuko help him,” Suki grinned, glancing at the ring. “But yeah, you’re right.” 

“Suki, I am so happy for you,” Katara told her best friend, pulling her in for a tight hug. “I love you so much, and now you’re  _ family _ .”

Suki hugged Katara back just as tightly. “I know.” 

“I’m just, so, so, happy,” Katara repeated, her heart quickening.

Suki pulled away from Katara, looking her in the eyes. “What’s the matter, boo?”

“Nothing’s the matter!” Katara exclaimed, trying to act normal. “I’m just excited, that’s all.”

“Aw, babe,” Suki said, giving Katara a small smile. “You’ll find someone, I promise.” 

“Why do you assume that’s what I’m thinking about?” Katara asked, her eyes finding Zuko on the other side of the room chatting with Mai.

Suki followed her gaze and shook her head. “Katara…”

Katara looked back at Suki. “Suki.”

“I know you want happily ever after, and you will get it eventually,” Suki said, squeezing Katara’s shoulders, “but you can’t get stuck in ‘what might have been’.” 

“I know that,” Katara replied, biting her lip. Her fingers found their way towards her mother’s necklace hanging on her neck. “I just… worry sometimes.”

“Worry you won’t find someone?” Suki asked her, cocking her head to the side. 

“Yeah. That I’m going to grow up to be a cat lady who owns too much yarn,” Katara replied. “Actually, that doesn’t sound too bad, sign me up.” 

Suki just laughed. “Well, you won’t get to that point.”

“You never know,” Katara said, shaking her head. Katara looked towards the crowd of people, doing her best to avoid looking at Zuko. She spotted Sokka chatting with Teo on in the living room. She looked over at Suki and said, “Shall we mingle?” 

“Considering these people are technically here for me?” Suki asked, looking over at Sokka. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

On the other side of the room, Zuko leaned up against the wall chatting with Mai, drinks in both of their hands.

“So none of you expected this to happen?” Mai asked him, eyebrow raised. 

“Not really,” Zuko replied, taking a sip of his drink. “I personally thought Suki was way out of Sokka’s league.”

Mai turned her head to look at Suki, studying her thoughtfully. “Hm, well she’s pretty hot. And I would say he’s attractive too, so together they’re going to make really attractive babies.”

Zuko chuckled. “So their attractiveness is what decides the relationship?”

“No, of course their personalities do as well,” Mai told him, turning away just as Sokka planted a kiss on Suki’s cheek. “Clearly, they’re devoted to each other.”

“You’re right on that front,” Zuko told her, looking away from Sokka and Suki. 

“What about you, Zuko? Any girls since the break up?” Mai brought her cup to her lips, looking at Zuko over the top, thin eyebrows raised as she watched him ponder her question. 

“No,” Zuko told her. “It’s only been four months.”

“And?” Mai asked, bringing her cup down. “I know people who have a new significant other after a week.”

“Damn,” Zuko stated, shaking his head. “I don’t know how those people do it.”

Mai shrugged. “Everyone’s a cynic.” 

Zuko scanned the room, his eyes falling on Katara who was now in deep conversation with Ty Lee and Kyoshi. She seemed to be having fun, but Zuko couldn’t help but wonder if she was feeling the same way he was: hopeless.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Mai asked, Zuko turning his attention back to her. 

“How much I hate weddings,” Zuko lied. He had some more of his drink, missing Mai’s small grunt of agreement. 

Mai was now studying Zuko with a sort of intensity that made his cheeks burn.

“What?” he asked.

“You,” she replied. 

“What about me?”

“You’re so different, yet you’re still the same Zuko,” Mai told him, giving him a rare smile, though her smiles were similar to smirks. 

“I’ve been told I’m very grumpy,” he told her, turning even more red. 

“Yet responsible,” Mai pointed out. “You run that bar, you’re writing more. It’s a nice look on you.”

“Thanks, I think,” Zuko replied.

“Ah, but still not as confident,” Mai said, shaking her head. “You need to work on that.”

“Think you could help me?” Zuko asked before he could stop himself. It was like he was thirteen years old, the biggest crush on Mai and too afraid to ask her out. 

Mai smirked. “Hm, I don’t know. When will this take place?”

“Sometime next week?” Zuko offered, heart beginning to pound. 

“Be more specific,” Mai told him. “I work late most days.”

“Uh, well what day do you want?” he asked. 

Mai thought for a minute. “Next Saturday.”

“Why so far?” Zuko asked.

“Because I like watching you sweat a little,” Mai replied, winking at him. 

“Agni, Mai, are we still kids?” he asked, pretending to fan himself off. 

Mai smirked. “Well how am I supposed to know you want me if I don’t make you wait?”

“I guess that’s a fair point.”

“Great, so next Saturday it is,” Mai stated. “I’ll text you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Zuko replied.

Mai just gave him another smirk before walking away and heading towards Azula in the kitchen. Zuko let out the breath he had been holding in.

“Way to go, Sparky,” Toph said, sidling up to him and giving his arm a hard punch. “I heard every second of that.”

“I honestly don’t know how I did that,” Zuko admitted, still watching Mai who was now speaking quietly with Azula. He watched Azula’s eyes go wide as she smirked at Mai. 

“It was smooth,” Toph told him, “on her end at least.”

Zuko laughed in agreement. 

“Hey, this will be good for,” Toph told him. 

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I think it will be.”

Toph just patted his arm before walking away. She yelled out, “TWINKLE TOES!”

“OVER HERE!” Aang yelled back from the kitchen table.

Zuko grinned as he watched Toph shoulder her past everyone and towards Aang. Once she reached him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. When they first started dating, Zuko thought they were an odd couple, but now, just watching them, he could see how much Toph and Aang complemented each other. Maybe he’ll get that one day. 

The night continued on, everyone toasting to Suki and Sokka. If it wasn’t clear how much they adored each other before, everyone could see now just how deeply committed Sokka and Suki were to each other. Whenever they looked at each other, it was like no one else was in the room. They really were disgustingly in love, as Toph put it.

After everyone left, Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Toph cleaned up the loft, allowing Sokka and Suki some alone time. 

“Hey, Aang, remember when we took bets on which one of us would get hitched first?” Zuko asked from the kitchen sink where he was washing the dishes. Aang was clearing the table of the leftover food to add to tupperware containers.

“Oh yeah!” Aang replied, grinning. “Yeah, didn’t the three of us make that junior year?”

Zuko nodded. “Yep. I think I said you would be the first.”

“Which is hilarious,” Aang stated, bringing the food over to the island. “I think I said you.”

“Which is equally hilarious,” Zuko said, placing the last plate in the dishwasher. He grabbed the tupperware for Aang and turned to face him.

“Wow, neither of you said Sokka?” Toph asked, holding a trash bag open for Katara who was throwing away empty beer bottles and cans. 

“No,” Zuko replied, now helping Aang transfer the food from their plates to the containers. “Which is weird considering he was the only one who had somewhat of a girlfriend all through college.”

“Yue wasn’t a girlfriend though,” Katara said, shaking her head. 

“He still had more game than us,” Aang exclaimed, shrugging. 

“You still don’t, Twinkle Toes,” Toph told him.

“Hey! I’m dating you, aren’t I?” Aang asked.

“Exactly,” Toph relied, grinning. She handed the now full bag to Katara and went over to Aang. “I did all the work.”

Aang bumped his shoulder to hers. “That’s fair.”

Katara dropped the bag down next to the front door. “Someone remind me to recycle that tomorrow.”

“Hey, remember to recycle that tomorrow,” Zuko said, looking up at her.

“Not  _ now _ , asshole,” Katara replied, throwing her hands up, but laughing just the same. 

“What can I say, I’m a real comedian,” Zuko replied, sticking the last container in the fridge and placing the platters in the sink to be washed later.

Katara shook her head. “Well, night guys. See you tomorrow morning.”

“Night, Katara,” the other three said. 

When Katara was in her room, Toph considered Zuko.

“What?” he asked her.

“You going to tell her?” Toph asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Tell her what?” Aang asked, looking back and forth between Zuko and Toph. 

“Sparky has a date with Mai next week,” Toph told Aang.

“Nice, Zuko!” Aang stated, punching the air. 

“Thanks,” Zuko replied. “But why would I tell Katara?”

“Don’t you think she would want to know?” Toph asked him. “I mean, you live with your ex girlfriend. So, one, you’ll be giving her a heads up if you bring Mai home, and two, maybe it will give her the push she needs to move on too.” 

“She’s moved on,” Zuko replied stubbornly. 

“How do you know?” Aang asked. 

“Not you too,” Zuko groaned.

“No, I’m with Toph on this one,” Aang told Zuko. “You guys pretend like everything's okay, that you’re still friends, but we can all see you guys are struggling.” 

“We  _ are  _ still friends,” Zuko told them, rubbing his eyes. “Guys, Katara and I are  _ fine _ .”

Toph didn’t look convinced, and she was about to say something when Aang elbowed her in the ribs. 

“Fine, I’ll make sure to tell her,” Zuko relented, shaking his head. “Happy?”

“Hey, as long as you’re happy, whatever,” Toph told him. “I just don’t want to see you guys get hurt, that’s all.”

“I’m going to bed,” Zuko stated, walking around the island and towards his room. “So, good night.”

“Night, Sparky,” Toph called.

“Sleep tight,” Aang added. 

Zuko heard Aang and Toph begin speaking in low voices, probably about him, but he didn’t care. When he got to the hallway, he glanced at Katara’s room, wondering when would be a good time to tell her about Mai. For the first time in a long time, Zuko didn’t feel guilty about moving on. He was excited about his upcoming date with Mai, and nothing will make him feel otherwise. 

Turning into his own room, Zuko decided to wait until the next day to tell Katara. Hopefully, Zuko was correct in his assumption that Katara has moved on too. 

* * *

In her room, Katara lay in bed, Momo curled up into her side purring lightly. 

As soon as she had closed the door to her bedroom behind her, Katara had begun crying. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was crying, but continued crying as she got into her pajamas and got into bed.

It was now, laying on her side staring at her door, that she calmed down. She considered all the reasons that could have caused her to lose control.

Maybe it was because she was just so happy for Sokka and Suki, two of her favorite people in the world, getting married to each other? Katara was always a sap for happy endings, perhaps that was the reason.

Or maybe it was because she was envious that her brother found the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with? She could practically feel the little green monster clawing at her belly, forcing its way up her throat, tempting her to snap.

Perhaps it was because she glanced up at Zuko talking with Mai, then a little while later heard Mai whisper to Azula that they had a date? But, for the first time in a long time, Katara felt numb. She didn’t feel angry, or jealous, or upset: there was no feeling. Her blood didn’t run cold nor did her breath catch in her throat. All she could think was ‘good for him’, before she continued her conversation with Ty Lee. 

Had it really been that easy all along? All Katara had to do as hear that Zuko moved on before she herself could finally do so? 

Sighing deeply, Katara rolled over onto her other side, Momo now curled up into her back. She decided she was done worrying for now, done worrying about the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a Zutara story or a Sukka story? Or even a Taang story? Who knows, not me. But hey, we're having fun right?


	29. Jet Pack Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara runs into her ex, Jet, at the parks and somehow ends up agreeing to go out to drinks with him later that day. Zuko, Suki, and Sokka are all worried that she will get hurt again, but this causes Katara to get angry.

Zuko’s date with Mai the week after the engagement party went well, with Zuko coming home happier than he had in weeks. Mai was exactly how he remembered her when they were kids, and he was suddenly aware of why he had such a huge crush on her. Due to a successful first date, he and Mai continued to spend more time together. A dinner or lunch date, Zuko going to Mai’s apartment for a movie night, or Mai coming to the bar to hang out. 

Despite how much fun they were having, Zuko was still hesitant to bring Mai home to the loft. Mai assumed it was because of Katara, and she was somewhat correct. Katara told Zuko she was happy for him; in fact, she looked positively radiant, but Zuko thought she was putting on a show. 

The thing was: Katara really was happy for Zuko. He and Mai clearly clicked easily, and Katara was just glad that Zuko had someone to lean on. And even if she was jealous, it was mostly because she was now the only single person living in the loft. 

Early one Saturday morning, Katara was taking Appa for a walk through the park as a favor to Aang who had another test scheduled. Katara was happy to do that of course, she loved spending time with Appa just as much as she loved getting out of the loft.

As they walked, Katara counted the runners, her fellow dog walkers, and mothers pushing babies in carriages. It was soothing, counting the amount of people she saw on her walk. Though she liked being alone, she liked the gentle reminder that the universe was a pretty big place. Appa would occasionally look up at her as if to make sure she was still with him. 

At one point during their walk, Katara felt herself starting to get tired, so she led Appa towards a bench along the path. Appa lay by her feet, panting happily. Katara closed her eyes, breathing in the cool May early morning air. 

“Kit Kat?” 

Katara opened her eyes to her ex boyfriend, Jet, standing there in front of her, a wide smile on his face.

“Hey, Kit Kat!” Jet exclaimed, sitting down on the bench next to her despite Katara not asking him to.

“Oh, Jet, hi,” Katara replied, gripping Appa’s leash a bit tighter. Appa, as though sensing trouble, looked up at Jet and growled lightly.

Jet looked at Appa, confused. “When did you get a dog?”

“He’s my roommate’s,” Katara answered a bit defensively.

“Ah, so you’re still living with your brother and his friends?” Jet asked her, his smile widening.

“Yes,” Katara clipped, bending down to calm Appa down. Appa growled once more before turning back around and placing his head on his paws. 

“How have you been Kit Kat?” Jet asked her, sincerity written in his eyes. “It’s been, what, a year and a half?”

“A year and a half since you cheated on me?” Katara snapped. “Yes, it has.”

Jet winced at her words. “I’m sorry about that.”

“ _ Sorry _ ?” Katara asked, scoffing. “We date for five years, you cheat on me and all you have to say is  _ sorry _ ?”

“Well, I got what I deserved,” Jet said miserably. “On Ji cheated on me about three weeks after you got your stuff.”

“ _ Good _ ,” Katara stated, crossing her arms. 

“You don’t mean that, Kit Kat,” Jet told her, eyebrows raised. 

“Maybe I do,” Katara replied. “After the hell you put me through.”

Jet just looked at her, knowing he wouldn’t win. 

“I’m fine, by the way,” Katara said, keeping herself guarded. “Yes, I still live with my brother and his friends.”

“And how is that?” Jet asked her.

“Fine. I love it there,” Katara replied honestly. There was no point in hiding that from Jet. “Sokka and Suki are engaged.”

“You don’t say!” Jet exclaimed, starting to laugh. “Who knew!”

“Well, they’re really cute together,” Katara said, slowly loosening her arms. 

Jet nodded. “I never would have guessed.”

“Hmm,” Katara hummed. 

“Do you still work with kids?” Jet asked.

“I’m a full time OT at one of the elementary schools now,” Katara replied. 

“Good for you!”

“Are you still at the restaurant?” Katara asked. Jet had been a manager at a high scale restaurant uptown when they were dating.

Jet shook his head. “Nope. I work HR now.”

“Oh, good for you,” Katara replied, somewhat impressed.

“So, Kit Kat-”

“Please don’t call me that,” Katara interrupted. “Just don’t.”

Jet raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push it. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Katara shook her head. 

“Have you seen anyone since we broke up?” he asked her, shifting so that his arm was now propped on the back of the bench, but he was still distant from Katara.

“Yes,” Katara replied. “But they didn’t last long.”

“Nothing serious?”

“No,” Katara replied. Well, that was half true. She and Haru only lasted a few months, but she and Zuko almost lasted a full year before they ultimately decided to stay friends. Katara wasn’t about to tell Jet that she and Zuko  _ were  _ pretty serious for a time.

“Me either,” Jet told her, smirking. 

Katara looked away from, glancing down at Appa who turned around just in time. He seemed to be checking in on her. 

“Have a drink with me tonight, Katara,” Jet said, breaking the awkwardness. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Katara asked, laughing at the suggestion.

“We can catch up,” he told her. “Nothing serious. I missed you, Katara.”

Katara scoffed. “Sure you did.”

“I did!” he stated, moving closer to her and attempting to place a hand on her. She moved just in time. Jet looked hurt.

“You expect me to trust you again?” Katara asked him, shaking her head. 

“No, I’m not,” Jet replied. “But, Katara, a lot has changed in a year and a half!”

Katara chewed her cheek trying to figure Jet out. What’s  _ one  _ drink?

“No funny business?” she asked him. 

Jet shook his head. 

“You’re not doing this to be an ass?” 

“Just drinks and conversation,” Jet promised, making an ‘X’ over his heart. 

Katara sighed and shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…”

“Yes?” Jet asked, perking up.

“Fine, whatever, I’ll have a drink with you,” Katara relented, smiling in spite herself. 

“Tonight?” Jet asked, looking hopeful. 

“Sure, why not,” Katara agreed. 

“If you still have my number, I can text you where to meet me?” Jet offered. “I have a feeling you won’t want to share a car with me.”

“Surprisingly, I did not delete your number,” Katara told him. “But, yes, that works.”

Jet jumped up off the bench, smiling down at Katara. “Great! I promise, Katara, this time will be different.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Jet,” Katara told him. 

“I won’t!” Jet said. “So, I’ll text you later?”

Katara nodded. 

Jet smiled once more. He bent down to pet Appa, who growled once more. 

“He doesn’t like strangers,” Katara told him when Jet looked up at her, confused. 

Jet just nodded, waving goodbye to Katara. “See you later!”

“Bye, Jet,” Katara said. When Jet was out of earshot, she looked at Appa. “Appa, buddy, what am I doing?” 

Appa didn’t answer her, just stood up and shook himself off. Sighing, Katara got up and let Appa take charge. 

How was she going to tell everyone else?

* * *

Zuko and Suki were sitting in the living room together watching cartoons when Katara and Appa walked in. 

“Hey, guys,” she said, taking the leash off of Appa and hanging it on the new hook Aang hung up. 

“Hey,” Zuko and Suki said, not looking away from their cartoon. One of the characters made a childish joke that made the two snicker in response.

“How did you come across this?” Suki asked Zuko.

“I dunno, I was just flipping through channels and this looked interesting,” Zuko replied, shrugging.

“Oh, you can base the king in your book off the king in this show!” Suki suggested, looking at Zuko with excitement. 

“My king is a tyrannical ruler who kills people for looking at him the wrong way,” Zuko told her. “He’s not a cartoon character who gives out happiness coupons.”

“Humph, no one likes my ideas,” Suki grunted, leaning back on the couch.

Zuko didn’t reply and just pet Appa who was now begging him for attention. 

“How was your walk with Appa?” Suki asked Katara when she came over to join them.

“Fine,” Katara replied. “But you’ll never guess who I ran into.”

“I hate guessing, can you just tell us?” Suki asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Someone we know?” Zuko asked, still not looking away from the TV. 

“Yes,” Katara replied. “But I ran into Jet.”

This time Zuko tore his eyes from the screen and looked at Katara. “Jet?”

“Shit, what did you do?” Suki asked, leaning forward. 

“Uh, well, he joined me on the bench I was sitting at,” Katara explained, trying to ignore Zuko’s worried gaze. “We talked and then I somehow agreed to get drinks with him tonight.”

“ _ What _ ?” Zuko and Suki exclaimed at the same time. 

“Katara, what the hell?” Zuko asked, shaking his head.

“Are you serious? Katara, are you sick?” Suki asked, placing a hand on Katara’s forehead to check her temperature. 

Katara moved Suki’s hand from off of her. “I know it’s probably not the best idea-”

“Katara, this is the guy who  _ cheated on you  _ after dating you for five years and then refused to give your shit back,” Zuko stated, staring at Katara. 

“Yes, I know that,  _ Zuko _ ,” she snapped. “It’s  _ just  _ drinks.”

Suki and Zuko looked at each other.

“What?” Katara asked defensively. 

“Babe, are you maybe doing this because you, you know, are worried about being single?” Suki asked, looking apologetic.

“Suki, what the hell?” Katara asked, crossing her arms. “This has nothing to do with that.”

“I mean, I don’t know, I guess we’re worried you’re going to get hurt again,” Zuko added. 

“ _ You  _ have nothing to be worried about,” Katara said, pointing at Zuko. 

“Katara, I’m still your friend, of course I’m going to worry,” Zuko scoffed. 

“Go worry about Mai then,” Katara snapped, standing up. “I’ll take care about myself.”

With that, she turned on her heel and stomped to her room. 

Suki and Zuko looked at each other once more.

“You get to tell Sokka,” Zuko told Suki, turning back to the TV, his jaw set. 

“You’re not going to react to that?” Suki asked, pointing towards Katara’s room. 

“If she wants to take her anger out on me, whatever,” Zuko said. “She knows I care about her, but if she wants to hurt herself, fine. I won’t stop her.”

Suki squinted at Zuko, but didn’t say anything. Despite him now dating Mai, it was clear he still cared deeply for Katara. 

When Zuko didn’t continue, Suki just shrugged and turned her attention to the TV once more. Now though, the simplicity of the cartoon lost its appeal, as Zuko was now fuming and Suki was just uncomfortable.

“You know what, I’m gonna wake Sokka up,” Suki said, getting up. “He slept in this morning, I’m sure he’ll want brunch.”

Zuko just nodded as Suki left the room. 

How could Katara be so  _ stupid _ ? Clearly she was just frustrated with being the only single person in the loft, that had to be the reason. Why would she go crawling back to the guy that hurt her? Unable to concentrate, Zuko turned the TV off and took his phone out of his pocket. He found Mai’s number and dialed.

“Hey, babe,” Mai said as soon as she picked up. 

“Hey, you busy today?” Zuko asked her. “I have the day off.”

“I’m free,” Mai replied. “Want to come over? Your sister is spending the day helping Ty Lee build her website.”

“I’ll be there in ten,” Zuko said, getting up.

“See you soon,” Mai replied before hanging up.

That was the thing with Mai: she was very straightforward. She preferred face to face rather than over the phone, making phone calls with her nice and short.

As Zuko went to his room to change, he stopped in front of Katara’s room, debating on knocking on the door. He  _ could  _ apologize for overreacting, but he really didn’t feel like he did. He felt his feelings were justified. Shaking his head, he decided against checking on Katara and went to his own room. 

* * *

At 7:30 that night, Katara was sitting at a table by herself already halfway through her first drink. 

Jet had sent her the name of the restaurant earlier that day, telling her to meet him there at 7:00. He told her that if she got there first, to go ahead and order a drink, no need to wait for him.

Well, five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen, and now a full thirty minutes. Katara glanced at her watch eagerly, then up at the door she was facing. At this point, she was starting to lose hope, angry with herself for believing Jet to begin with.

Just as she was about to call over the waitress for the check, Jet came bustling in, scanning the room for Katara. When he saw her, his eyes lit up as he made his way over to the table.

“You waited!” Jet exclaimed, sliding into the booth across from her.

“I almost left,” Katara replied angrily, finishing off her drink.

“I’m sorry, Katara, I was stuck in traffic,” Jet replied, shaking his head. “There was construction on my route and I got held up.”

“Right,” Katara clipped, rolling her eyes.

Jet smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me, so I took a picture.”

Katara watched as he took his phone out and scrolled through. When he found what he was looking for, he turned it around to show Katara. On the screen, Katara could see bumper to bumper traffic, with traffic cones and construction signs on the side of the street. 

“Ah,” was all Katara could say as Jet put his phone away. Jet really was telling the truth.

“I told you, I won’t lead you astray,” Jet told her, reaching a hand over to her. 

Katara just looked away. 

The waitress came over once again, and Jet ordered both himself and Katara a drink. Katara just mumbled her thanks.

“So, tell me everything that’s happened to you in the past year and half,” Jet said, leaning back and raising his eyebrows at Katara. 

Katara took a deep breath and told Jet as much as she could. She didn’t tell him about Zuko, though, because she felt like that was more personal. Plus, how could she tell Jet that there was someone she loved  _ more  _ than him at one point. Jet just watched her eagerly, holding onto his drink when it finally came. When she was finally done, Katara started her second drink.

“Wow, Katara,” Jet said, now having some of his drink. “You’ve been busy.”

“I guess so,” Katara said, shrugging. “Now, tell me all about you, Jet.”

Jet went on to tell her about his new job, his new coworkers, the way he’s redecorated the house she once lived in with him. He explained how he was glad to have left his old restaurant job, and how happy he was in his new HR position. Apparently, he was working out more, which Katara didn’t seem to pick up on when they saw each other in the park. 

“I like to go on early morning walks,” Jet explained, finishing the last of his drink. “Helps clear my mind.”

Though Katara wasn’t super convinced, it did seem like Jet was working to better himself. Now, in no way would she like to date him again, but she did appreciate the effort he was putting in. 

“You two hungry?” the waitress asked, holding up her notepad and pen.

“Sure,” Jet replied, flashing the waitress his signature Jet smile. “How about an order of spinach and artichoke dip and some onion rings.”

Katara nodded in agreement. 

“Coming right up,” the waitress said, pink from Jet’s flirtatious attitude.

“Jet, you cannot flirt with the waitress,” Katara scolded, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

“I wasn’t flirting!” Jet replied, smirking. “I just happen to have a certain charm about me.”

“Sure, okay,” Katara said, rolling her eyes, but still smiling.

Jet winked.

The rest of the night went well, the two sharing the appetizers and switching over to waters. They continued talking about their lives, Katara telling Jet all about Sokka and Suki.

“Yeah, so apparently they came home afterwards, had a discussion about how Suki was stronger,” Katara explained, “and Sokka, being Sokka, was extremely turned on.” 

“Seems right,” Jet replied, finishing off the now cold dip.

“Well, here’s the thing. All Sokka did was tell Suki how much she helped him change his view on women, and Suki was  _ done for _ ,” Katara continued. “Like, they always had a little bit of a thing for each other.”

“So who made the first move?” Jet asked, stacking the empty plates and putting them on the side of the table.

“Now, here’s where it gets tricky,” Katara said, grinning. “Suki claims it was her, but Sokka claims it was him. All I know is that one thing led to another…”

“And they ended up in Sokka’s bed,” Jet finished, laughing. “Got it.”

The waitress came back over, dropping the check off and grabbing the plates. 

Before Katara could even ask, Jet grabbed the check and slid in his credit card, refusing to let Katara see the price.

“No, this is on me,” he told her, gripping the check. “It won’t make up for what I did, but I want to pay.”

“Okay,” Katara replied, surprised with what was happening. 

Once everything was paid for, the two made their way out of the restaurant, Jet walking Katara to her car.

“Usually, by this time, the guy is asking ‘your place or mine’,” Jet said, shaking his head. “But I won’t do that. Not even ask for a kiss.”

Katara turned to look at him, studying his face.

“Your place,” she said, not even thinking.

Jet blinked. “What?”

“Let’s go back to your place,” Katara repeated, giving him a wry smile. “I have too many roommates.”

“Katara, I was kidding,” Jet said, taking a step back. “We don’t-”

“I want to,” Katara said. 

Jet looked at her, trying to figure her out. Katara took a step forward, went on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, she noticed his eyes go wide. Smirking, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, this time fully kissing him. Jet hesitated at first, but when she kept going, he kissed her back, sliding his hands up her back.

“Okay, my place then,” Jet said when they pulled away. “I’m assuming you still know where that is?”

“See you there,” Katara stated.

As she got in her car, ready to head to Jet’s, Katara thought about what she was doing. Was this really a good idea? Was she possibly setting herself up for a world of hurt? For once, she didn’t really care. Life’s too short to not take risks, right?

* * *

Zuko got home around 10:30 that night, deciding not to spend the night at Mai and Azula’s apartment. He’d spent the night before, but he still felt weird seeing his sister in the morning after spending the night with Mai. Is that how Katara felt when she saw Sokka after spending a night with Zuko?

He made his way to his room, once again stopping in front of Katara’s room. She had to have been home from meeting Jet, right? It would be perfectly acceptable for him to check in on her, right?

“Katara?” Zuko called, knocking lightly on her door. “Hey, Katara, you awake?”

When she didn’t call out, he pressed his good ear to the door, trying to figure out if she was in there. Since he didn’t hear anything, he cautiously opened her door. Instead of being greeted by a sleeping or disgruntled Katara, he was met with an empty bed. 

Confused, he closed his door and took his phone out of his pocket. He sent her a quick text, just asking her if she was okay before heading into his room and getting ready for bed.

Once in bed, he kept checking his phone: no answer from Katara. He hoped that she was all right, that nothing happened to her. Just because they were broken up, doesn’t mean he won’t beat a dude up for hurting his best friend. 

Zuko fell into a restless sleep, waking up every hour on the hour. Each time he woke up, he checked his phone to see if Katara answered. Each time, still no reply. He knew he shouldn't worry, that Katara was a big girl. 

Finally, at 7:00, Zuko decided to give up on sleeping in and just accept that today was going to be a long day. He rolled out of bed, went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, and headed to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

As his coffee brewed, the front door opened. Zuko turned to see Katara walk in, her hair up in a messy bun, the clothes she wore last night still on.

“Morning,” she said brightly when she spotted him. 

“Where were you?” Zuko asked, crossing his arms as he watched her come into the kitchen and sit at the island.

“Why?” Katara asked him, eying him warily. 

“Because you didn’t come home last night, and I was worried,” Zuko told her, turning around to grab two mugs out of the cupboard. When the coffee was done, he poured them both a cup, passing the mug over to Katara. He grabbed the cream from the fridge and the sugar, and slid them over to her.

“Okay,  _ dad _ ,” Katara said, giggling. She added her cream and sugar, shaking her head at Zuko. “Didn’t you spend the night with Mai?”

“No, my sister was home,” Zuko replied. “I came home later that night and you weren’t home.”

Katara arched an eyebrow at Zuko. “You went to check on me?” 

“I wanted to see how it went!” Zuko exclaimed, looking at her hair. “But I guess I can figure it out, huh?”

“Oh, and do you have anything to say about it?” Katara snapped. “Think you can dictate how I live my life?”

“No, Katara! I know I can’t do that!” Zuko replied, voice steadily raising. “But I can worry about you!”

“And what are you  _ so  _ worried about?” Katara asked, glaring at Zuko. “I’m a big girl!”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt!” Zuko said, trying his best to steady his voice. 

“Thanks but no thanks!” Katara told him, standing up and grabbing her coffee. “I can take care of myself, I don’t need you.”

“Katara, wait, I-” 

“I’m going to my room,” Katara stated. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Zuko sighed as Katara walked away, slamming her door behind her. 

Sokka poked his head out of his bedroom.

“Uh, keep it down?” he said. 

Zuko walked around the island so he could see Sokka. Sokka’s hair was down, and he was shirtless, and he looked like he was still not fully awake. 

“Sorry, Sokka,” Zuko said. 

“What happened?” Sokka asked, opening his door a little more so he could stand up straight. 

“Uh, it seems like your sister spent the night at Jet’s,” Zuko explained. 

Sokka’s face flushed, his eyes suddenly darkened. “She  _ what _ ?”

“Did she… did she not tell you?” Zuko asked Sokka, immediately regretting the whole conversation. “She ran into Jet yesterday and agreed to get drinks with him.”

“No! She didn’t!” Sokka stated, turning around. “Suki!”

Zuko could hear Suki groan. “What, babe?”

“What’s this about my sister and Jet?” Sokka asked.

“Shit, Sokka, I meant to tell you, but we got distracted,” Suki replied, sitting up in bed and looking embarrassed. “What happened?”

“She spent the night at Jet’s!” Sokka said. “I need to have a word with her.”

Sokka made to leave his room, but Zuko held his hand up to stop him.

“Dude, let me go knock some sense into my sister,” Sokka said, trying to push past Zuko.

“No, she’s pissed off right now,” Zuko explained. “Well, pissed off at me, more like it.”

“Still mad at you for being worried, huh?” Suki asked, settling back down into the bed. 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah. So, let her cool down.”

Sokka shook his head, but stopped trying to shove past Zuko. “Fine. But when I see her, oh she’s going to get it.”

“Fair,” Zuko replied.

Still shaking his head, Sokka went back into his room, closing the door behind him. Even though Zuko’s sense of hearing wasn’t the best, he could still hear Sokka raging on the other side of the door. He could only hope that Suki was calming him down. 

* * *

Katara fumed in her room for a few hours afterwards. Stupid Zuko. Stupid Suki. How  _ dare  _ they be worried for her! Didn’t they know she was an adult and she could take care of herself?

In order to calm herself down, Katara found her knitting needles and yarn, setting up to make a scarf. As she sat there, silently cursing everyone around her, she thought about her night with Jet.

To be honest, she wasn’t really sure  _ why  _ she agreed to go back to his place. Maybe it was because it’s been a while since another man actually held her, or maybe it was because she wanted to actually give Jet another chance, she didn’t know. The sex was fine, nothing to brag about. Katara had some fun, wasn’t that all that matters?

Her yarn got tangled, frustrating her more. She threw down her needles, realizing she still needed to change out of her clothes from last night. Blowing out a hot breath, she grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom to shower.

Around lunch time, she ventured into the living room, hoping no one would be in there, but of course, there was Zuko, sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap.

Katara cleared her throat when she walked in, causing Zuko to look up.

“Hey,” he said, giving her a slight nod. 

“Hi,” she replied, somewhat embarrassed. 

Zuko didn’t say anything, just went back to his writing. 

“I’m sorry,” she said finally, going over and sitting by him on the couch.

He looked up again, face hard to read. “For what?”

“Snapping at you,” Katara replied. 

“I forgive you,” Zuko told her, giving her a small smile. 

“I was defensive,” Katara explained.

“Yes, you were,” Zuko agreed. “You can handle yourself.” 

“At least I think I can,” Katara told him, taking a deep breath. 

“Katara, I know we’ve been broken up for six months,” Zuko said. “But I still care about you. You’re still my best friend and I would hate to see you get hurt.”

“I know that,” Katara replied, feeling ashamed. “And I get where you’re coming from, but I want to handle this myself.”

Zuko closed his laptop, focusing hard on Katara. “I know, and I’ll let you. But Sokka, Suki, and I are still going to worry.”

“You’re all mad at me,” Katara stated, looking down at her hands.

“What? No, we’re not,” Zuko replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Surprised? Maybe. Worried? Yes. Mad? No.” 

Katara just fiddled with her hands. 

“Listen, Katara, I need to tell you something,” Zuko said. “Can you look at me?” 

Katara looked up at Zuko, his golden eyes sincere. 

“I’m here for you,” he told her, gripping her shoulder. “If something happens, I’m here. I always will be.”

“Thanks, Zuko,” Katara said, trying to smile at him.

Zuko let go over her shoulder and placed his laptop on the coffee table. “Well, I need lunch. Want to order food with me?”

“Sure,” Katara said, getting up with Zuko.

Katara continued to think about what she should do. At least she knew that whatever she decided, Zuko would always be there to help her out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need some drama, right? Again, shout out to @Gerstein03 for the idea!!!


	30. Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Suki look for a venue for their wedding. Katara continues her little summer fling with Jet, though it doesn't last long, which she expected. Zuko and Aang discuss Zuko's relationship with Mai, causing Zuko to realize maybe everything is not going as well as it seems. After Katara and Jet break it off, Katara seeks Zuko for comfort, the two bonding over what was and what could have been. Zuko receives good news.

Katara decided that she was going to continue to see Jet, much to the disappointment of her friends and brother. Even though she will continue seeing him, she laid out some ground rules.

“First, this is just purely sex,” Katara told Jet when she went over one night. “Nothing else. If you find another girl you want to date, break this off.”

“Deal,” Jet replied, sitting in front of her, nodding along.

“Second, my roommates hate you,” Katara continued. “So we come here.”

“A fair statement, I don’t blame them,” Jet replied, still nodding. 

“Third, if you catch feelings, cut that shit out,” she said. “I’m not here for that.” 

“Okay,” Jet agreed. “I’m not either.”

“Great,” Katara stated.

Thus, the two continued on with whatever it was they were doing. Katara didn’t have to worry about a relationship to uphold, nor did she have to consider her feelings towards the mess. Whatever happens happens, and that’s all Katara’s got to worry about.

Zuko and Mai, on the other hand, continued to go strong, or so everyone thought since Zuko was spending considerably more time at Mai’s apartment than at the loft. That was okay, as Suki had pretty much moved into the loft by that point. Katara felt bad for Ty Lee, who now lived alone in her apartment. Ty Lee didn’t mind, though, because she was building her modeling business, and she was excited to set up her office in Suki’s room. Aang and Toph continued on with their odd little relationship, everyone finding them cuter and cuter by the day, much to the distress of Toph who kept telling people she was  _ not  _ cute. 

So summer started, a heat wave hitting the area. Everyone in the loft continued on with their lives either working or spending time together.

Sokka and Suki, who decided to have their wedding in a year's time, thought summer would be a good time to look at venues to hold their wedding.

“Nothing too flashy,” Suki told Sokka as he drove them to their first appointment at a small little venue by the beach.

“Suki, come on,” Sokka replied, letting go of the steering wheel with his right hand and placing it on her thigh, “you know me.”

Suki smiled. “Yeah, I do. So that’s why I’m saying nothing flashy.”

In response, Sokka just grinned at her. 

When they arrived at the first venue, they were less than impressed. Though they weren’t planning an extremely big wedding, the venue was just a tad too small. Not only that, but it was all tattered in places, wallpaper slowly tearing off the walls.

“We know the conditions aren’t ideal,” the wedding planner said. “But it has character!”

Sokka and Suki just looked at each other before turning back to the wedding planner. 

“I think we’re going to check out the next one,” Sokka told him, shaking his head. “But thanks!”

Unfortunately, the second venue was not much better. A tad bigger than the first, it was placed too far away from the city. Not only that, but it looked like a crime scene with paint everywhere and random objects thrown about.

“This… is a wedding venue?” Suki asked the wedding planner, grimacing at the scene in front of her.

“Well, yes, but it’s being redone!” the planner assured her, shaking his hands. “That’s why it looks like this!”

“Will it be done by the time we have our wedding?” Sokka asked, trying to figure it all out.

“Well...maybe,” the planner said, wincing at Sokka’s sour mood.

They went to a third venue, which was much nicer than the first two, but out of Sokka and Suki’s budget. 

“Why can’t I make more money,” Suki stated, eyes widening at the chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. 

“Maybe my dad will be willing to spend a bit more,” Sokka offered, already knowing Suki’s answer.

Suki shook her head firmly. “Nope, we can handle this.”

They went on and on, not finding a venue they liked. Or if they did find one they fell in love with, it was already booked through the next year.

“Why are so many people getting married next year!” Sokka exclaimed as they walked out of their seventh venue, the second of which was booked solid. 

“We are,” Suki pointed out, giving Sokka a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, babe, we’ll figure it out.”

Sokka sighed as they got into his car. “Honestly, Suki, I’d marry you in a parking lot.”

“You and I both know you don’t want that though,” Suki grinned, taking Sokka’s free hand in hers.

Sokka just stared ahead, focusing on the road ahead of him. 

“We’ll be fine,” Suki assured him. “We have a year. Or sooner if need be.”

Sokka squeezed her hand. “I know we will be.”

When they finally arrived at the last venue, neither one had much hope. It was a vineyard just outside the city, with plenty of outdoor space and an indoor area for people to gather in if need be.

“This is nice,” Suki commented as they followed the tour guide throughout.

“And in our budget,” Sokka stated, squinting at the price on the pamphlet that was handed to them when they arrived. 

“Within city limits,” Suki added, beginning to grin.

“Options for indoor  _ and  _ outdoor seating,” Sokka said, also grinning. 

“Bar included in the price,” Suki exclaimed, now excited.

“Okay, there has to be a catch right?” Sokka asked, looking from Suki to the tour guide and their wedding planner.

“We’re booked in the summer,” the tour guide said. Sokka and Suki deflated, knowing this would happen. 

“Damn,” Suki replied. “Knew it was too good to be true.” 

The tour guide led them inside towards a counter, pulling out a planner filled with reservations. He flipped to the next year, finger scanning the page. At one point, he paused and looked up at the happy couple, grinning.

“We have an opening in the middle of April of next year,” he told them.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other, beaming. 

“We’re in,” Sokka told the tour guide.

The tour guide nodded and called over one of the managers to handle the transaction. The wedding planner chatted in Sokka and Suki’s ears, trying to help them figure out everything else. It was a done deal.

“I can’t wait until we tell the others!” Suki exclaimed when they got back to Sokka’s car.

“I was starting to lose hope!” Sokka told her. “But, yes! Can’t wait!”

* * *

Aang decided to visit Zuko at the bar as it was Aang’s day off. Toph was at work, and Aang thought that Zuko could use some company. 

“Do you ever think about the fact that you run this place?” Aang asked Zuko as Zuko handed him a beer. 

“Sometimes, yeah,” Zuko replied, shrugging. “But I try not to think too hard about it.”

“Is it hard?” Aang asked. When Zuko gave him a questioning look, Aang continued. “Running a bar, I mean.”

“Yes and no,” Zuko replied. “It depends. There’s more that goes into than you think.”

“Huh, yeah, I get that,” Aang said, taking a drink of his beer. “I don’t think I could ever do this.”

“I don’t think I could ever be a teacher,” Zuko said, grinning at Aang.

“Yeah, you’re too grumpy,” Aang said, laughing at Zuko. “You’d scare the kids.”

“Scare them because I’m grumpy or because of my face?” Zuko joked, motioning to his scar.

“Both?” Aang replied, knowing Zuko won’t mind. 

Zuko burst out into laughter.

“So, how are things with Mai going?” Aang asked him. “Seems like you guys are going well.”

“Yeah, it is,” Zuko said. 

“But?” Aang asked, arching an eyebrow at Zuko.

“Nothing,” Zuko said. “We’re fine.”

“Huh, okay,” Aang said, shrugging and drinking his beer. 

“What?” Zuko asked, confused. 

“Nothing, it’s just you guys seem pretty chill, that’s all,” Aang replied.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Zuko asked, shaking his head.

“Are you telling me you guys never fight?” Aang asked Zuko, both eyebrows now raised.

“Not really, I guess,” Zuko replied. “Why, is that bad?”

“No idea,” Aang stated.

“Do you and Toph fight?” 

“Yeah, sometimes,” Aang said. “About stupid shit and about serious shit.”

“What kind of serious shit?” Zuko asked.

“Like, when one of us doesn’t know how to comfort the other,” Aang explained. “When she’s mad, she doesn't want me to be overbearing, but I was. So we fought and now I know that when she’s angry, she wants me to just sit with her as she stews.”

“Anything else?” 

“Yeah,” Aang said. “I like to tell her about my day, but occasionally she doesn’t listen. We talked it out, like adults, and now we spend time together to just talk about our days.”

“Mai and I don’t talk,” Zuko said, shrugging. “I mean, we do, just not about feelings and shit.”

“Huh, why not?” Aang asked,

“Because we’ve known each other for so long that we don’t feel like we need to,” Zuko explained. 

“Isn’t that what broke you and Katara up?” Aang asked, grimacing. 

Zuko thought about it. “I mean, yes and no? We broke up because we thought we were better friends.”

“Don’t make the same mistake twice, Zuko,” Aang said, shaking his head. 

“I won’t,” Zuko replied. “Things will be different.”

Aang gave Zuko a look, but didn’t say anything. Zuko just hoped he could keep the promise he made. 

* * *

A couple days later, Katara showed up to Jet’s, ready for whatever it was he called her over for.

“Hey, Katara, sit down,” Jet told her, letting her in his house.

Katara sat in the living room. “What’s going on?”

“Well, uh, we talked about how if we find someone else, break this off,” Jet said, sitting next to Katara.

“You found someone else,” Katara guessed, shaking her head.

Jet nodded. “Well, sort of.” 

“Sort of?” Katara asked him.

“On Ji reached out,” Jet explained. “She wants to give us another chance.”

“Gotcha,” Katara replied.

“And, well, I still kind of love her and -”

Katara held her hand up. “I get it, Jet. That’s fine.”

Jet blinked. “Really?”

“Yep,” Katara replied, standing up. “This has been a fun few weeks. But time to end it, don’t you think?”

“Uh, yeah, definitely,” Jet replied, also standing up. “You’re taking this well.”

“Probably because I expected it to happen,” Katara stated, giving Jet a tight grin. 

Jet flushed. “Sorry.”

“No worries,” Katara said, heading to the front door. “Good luck with On Ji.”

“Bye, Katara,” Jet said, closing the door behind her.

Katara felt numb all the way back to the loft. She  _ knew  _ this was going to happen, and yet she allowed it to continue. That’s what happens when you crawl back to an ex. 

When she got home, she went right to Zuko’s room, knocking on the door. 

“Come on in,” he called out.

When she opened the door, Zuko was laying in bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up at her and could immediately sense what was wrong.

“Jet is still a piece of shit, huh?” he asked her, patting the seat next to where he was sitting on the bed.

Katara sat down next to him, scooting close. “Yeah, he was. Don’t say you told me so.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he told her. “I’m here to be your shoulder though.”

Katara placed her head on his shoulder like she used to, allowing herself to get comfortable. Zuko just adjusted himself, resting his head on hers, folding his hands on his stomach as they sat in silence.

“Katara, what broke us up?” Zuko asked. 

“I don’t know, we were slowly driving each other insane,” Katara replied. “We never told each other what bothered us.”

Zuko sighed. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Katara asked.

“I think I’m doing that with Mai,” he sighed. “Aang pointed it out.”

“I’m sorry,” Katara replied, unsure of what else to say. 

“Should I break up with her?” Zuko asked, putting his head up to look down at Katara.

Karara glanced up at him. “Why would you do that?”

“Aang told me not to make the same mistake twice,” Zuko told her, rubbing his scar. 

“Were we a mistake, Zuko?” Katara asked him, a small smile on her face. 

“No, no! That’s not what I meant!” Zuko exclaimed, shaking his head.

“I know that,” Katara replied, chuckling a bit. “You meant more like don’t do what you did in our relationship.”

“Yeah,” Zuko sighed.

“Do you like her?” Katara asked him. “Do you care about her?”

“Sure I do,” Zuko replied. 

“Do you love her?” 

Zuko paused, considering Katara’s question. Did he love Mai?

“I don’t know,” Zuko admitted. “I never thought about it.”

“Really?” Katara asked, cocking her head. “You never thought about it?”

“I mean, with you, I just  _ knew _ ,” Zuko explained, unable to meet Katara’s eyes. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Katara replied, resting her head on Zuko’s shoulder once again. 

“It does?” 

“Sure,” Katara replied. “We were just like that.”

“Well, what about you?” Zuko asked her, resting his head on hers again. “How did you know you loved me?”

Katara laughed and poked Zuko’s side. “Guess I just knew.”

“Katara, this is  _ hard _ ,” Zuko told her. 

“How come?” Katara asked. 

“Because with you everything was so easy,” Zuko replied. “I don’t know what to do now.”

“I’m sorry, Zuko,” Katara stated. “I don’t know how to fix it.”

“I don’t want you to,” Zuko told her. 

Katara didn’t answer. Instead, they sat there quietly, neither sure what to say, yet comfortable with the silence. They were still Zuko and Katara, even if they weren’t together.

“I sent my book to a publisher,” Zuko finally told her. 

Katara sat up and looked at Zuko, surprised. “You did?” 

Zuko nodded. 

“And?”

“Still waiting to hear back,” Zuko answered. He got up off the bed and grabbed his laptop that was sitting on his desk. Sitting back down next to Katara, he opened the laptop up and found the document that contained his completed novel. 

“Are you going to show it to me?” Katara asked him. 

“I want you to see something,” Zuko told her, finding the page he was looking for. “It’s the dedication.” 

Katara took the laptop from Zuko, eyebrows raised. She placed it on her lap, reading what was written out loud: “‘This book is dedicated to-’”

She stopped reading, looking up at Zuko, her eyes wide. He motioned for her to keep reading.

“‘This book is dedicated to my best friend, Katara,’” she read, her eyes filling with tears. “‘Without her, I don’t think any of this would be possible.’”

When she looked at Zuko, he just shrugged slightly red. “It’s true.”

Katara was just about to open her mouth when a knock came at Zuko’s door. He took the laptop from Katara and got up to place it on his desk.

“Come in,” he called.

Sokka opened the door, beaming at Zuko. When he noticed Katara on the bed, he looked confused. 

“Jet was being a piece of shit,” Katara explained, getting up. “Zuko was comforting me.”

“Huh, okay,” Sokka replied. “We did warn you though.”

Katara waved her hand. “I know. I was expecting this.”

“I need to talk to Zuko though,” Sokka said, motioning to Zuko was now back on his bed.

Katara waved to Zuko and left the room. Sokka glanced at Zuko.

“You guys okay?” Sokka asked him. 

“Yeah, we’re fine, why?” Zuko replied.

“Nothing,” Sokka said quickly. “I need to ask you something.”

“Sokka, I’m not gonna marry you,” Zuko teased. “You have a beautiful fiance, you should stick to her.”

“Oh ha ha,” Sokka replied, walking over and punching Zuko’s arm. “Not that.”

“Okay, then what?” 

“Well, I still need a best man,” Sokka explained. 

“I’m sure Aang will say yes,” Zuko replied, shrugging. “Though Teo is pretty cool.”

“Zuko, you idiot, I want  _ you  _ to be my best man,” Sokka exclaimed, shaking his head. 

“Ah, well I knew that,” Zuko said, turning red. 

“So? Will you do it?” Sokka asked.

“Do I have to make a speech?” 

“That is part of the deal,” Sokka explained.

“Can I talk about college and the first time you got drunk?” Zuko teased. 

“Deal,” Sokka replied.

“Then yeah, I’ll be your best man,” Zuko replied, beaming. “I’m just touched you chose me.”

“Dude, you’re my best friend,” Sokka explained, getting up off the bed. “You’re important to me.”

“Ah, well,” Zuko stuttered, turning more red. 

Sokka just grinned. “Well, thanks, man. Suki and I are going to dinner. We’re bringing Katara since she’s the maid of honor. Want to come?”

“Sure, why not,” Zuko replied. “Is this like a wedding planning dinner?”

“With Katara, it might be,” Sokka laughed. 

* * *

The next week, Zuko sat at his desk, staring at his laptop unable to believe the email he was reading. He rubbed his eyes, making sure they were working; well, at least the right eye was still working. Unable to accept what he was reading, Zuko grabbed his laptop, running to Katara who was watching TV. 

“Hey,” Katara said, looking up at Zuko. “You okay, there?” 

He shoved the laptop into Katara’s face, unable to form sentences. 

“Okay, we’re feeling emotions,” Katara replied, taking the laptop from Zuko’s hands and reading it. “‘Dear Zuko, we are pleased to say that we would like to go forward with  _ publishing your novel _ …’”

Katara looked up, mouth open and staring at Zuko, who just nodded fervently. 

“They want to meet with you in a few weeks to discuss further plans,” Katara stated, scanning the email. “Zuko, this is amazing!”

“I know!” Zuko stated, jumping up. “I didn’t think they would like it!”

“I told you, have more faith in yourself!” Katara told him, also jumping up. She placed the laptop down and threw her arms around Zuko. “I am  _ so  _ proud of you!” 

Zuko held her tightly, his face buried in her neck. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Katara pulled away from him. “I mean, yes you could have.” 

“Maybe, but you were the one with all the encouraging words,” Zuko told her. 

“What about your uncle?” Katara asked, laughing. 

“Him too,” Zuko told her, grinning. “Just don’t tell him I listened to you more.”

Katara grinned. “Are you going to tell Mai?”

Zuko’s heart sank. “Oh yeah, I should probably go call her, huh?”

“Probably,” Katara said, giving Zuko a little shove. 

Zuko nodded and picked up his laptop from off the coffee table where Katara placed it. He went into his bedroom, but he didn’t call Mai. Instead, he called his Uncle Iroh. Though he told Iroh what happened, he also needed advice on something else: he wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue his relationship with Mai. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to stray from the show just a tiny bit. In the show, Jess and Nick (Katara and Zuko) break up and then date other people for about ~3ish/4 years. I was going to try and stick with that, but then decided against it and hurry it up with getting them back together. SO, the people will be getting what they want haha. But, we know me by this point, so we need to WORK for it. We love pining, but I know you guys also love the Zuko/Katara dynamic in general. 
> 
> Here's the thing though, I absolutely adore writing about everyone else. Sukka is so pure and their dynamic is so fun, so I've been using Sukka to help alleviate the pain of our Zutara angst. Also... who doesn't love Taang! 
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to say is this: I'm having so much fun writing this fic, and I just wanted to say that I appreciate every single one of you for sticking out this long. I know it's frustrating at times, but you keep coming back. And to my loyal comment leavers: thank you!! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I see you left another comment!
> 
> See you around for chapter 31 tomorrow (which is exactly what you all deserve after the hell of the past few chapters ;) )


	31. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki has Aang go wedding dress shopping with her, and it goes better than expected. A week later, Katara is over Suki's to help her pack and Ty Lee forces Katara to address some feelings she was trying to ignore. Mai confronts Zuko about their relationship, and while he's confused, he's forced to admit that maybe there was something holding him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like what you're going to get :)

Planning a wedding was a lot harder than anyone anticipated.

Though they had the venue chosen, Sokka and Suki also had to choose a cake flavor, decorations for the venue, main courses, and Suki still needed to buy her dress. Both were going crazy trying to figure everything out, but at least they had their friends to help them out. 

Unfortunately, on the day of Suki’s appointment to go wedding dress shopping in mid August, Katara had to go out of town for a convention. Sokka begged Suki to just reschedule and wait for Katara, but Suki refused.

“When else am I going to find a dress?” Suki asked him. “I’ll be fine.”

Aang happened to be in the room when the two were talking, so he slowly raised his hand from the corner of the room. “I’ll go with you.”

Suki and Sokka both looked at him, eyebrows raised. 

“What?” Aang asked. “I know I’m not as good as Katara, but I can help.”

“Aang, come on,” Sokka stated, shaking his head.

Suki just studied Aang. “Hmm.”

“Suki, you’re not considering this are you?” Sokka exclaimed, staring at her. 

“Yeah, I am,” Suki replied, looking at Sokka. “The employees will lie and tell me I look great when I don’t. Aang will at least be honest.”

“Plus, Katara and I researched wedding dresses together,” Aang added. 

“Really?” Suki asked, looking back at Aang. “Huh, okay.”

“So is that a yes?” Aang asked.

“Sure, why not,” Suki replied, smiling at Aang. 

Sokka threw his hands up. “Unbelievable.” 

“Another Suki and Aang mess around,” Aang stated, bounding over to Suki and giving her a high five. 

“Hell yeah!” Suki said as Sokka just groaned. 

Turns out, bringing Aang was a great idea. He acted as Suki’s hype man, telling her which dresses looked great and which ones did not. Not only that, but he made sure that the woman helping them out did not lead Suki astray. Aang made sure to take pictures of every option to send to Katara, that way she was still in the loop. Despite being in a conference, Katara sent back all of her opinions, helping Suki narrow down to two dresses.

“This one’s more breathable,” Aang said, pointing to a sleeveless dress with an A-line cut with a simple skirt. 

“It’s also less money,” Suki added, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. “I think it’s going to be this one.” 

“Are you-” the saleswoman started, but she cowered under Aang’s gaze. 

“Yes, this one,” Suki stated, grinning. The dress really was beautiful, even if it was simple. It made Suki look great, plus Katara approved. 

The saleswoman rang Suki up and Aang and Suki left feeling triumphant.

“Thanks for coming today, Aang,” Suki said, smiling at Aang as she held up the dress in her hand. “I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, no problem,” Aang replied, shrugging. “I had fun.”

“Hey, listen,” Suki said, looking at Aang. “I’m really glad you’re part of our big day. I’m glad you're one of Sokka’s groomsmen.”

“I’m glad he asked me,” Aang replied, grinning. 

“I’ll be sure to save you a dance though,” Suki said, knocking her hip against Aang’s. “You’re a great friend.”

“Thanks, Suki,” Aang replied, slightly red. 

* * *

A week, Katara was over Suki and Ty Lee’s apartment, helping Suki pack up her belongings. 

“Ty Lee, are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself?” Suki asked, looking at Ty Lee who was folding Suki’s clothes and placing them neatly in a suitcase. 

“Yes, Suki,” Ty Lee replied happily. “Your room is already my home office. I’m fine.”

Suki sighed.

“What, are you nervous?” Katara asked Suki, glancing up from the jewelry she was organizing. 

“A little?” Suki said. “I know I already practically  _ live  _ with you guys but still.”

“Hey, Zuko, Aang, and I aren’t that bad of roommates,” Katara said, laughing. “Plus, aren’t you and Sokka already looking at houses?” 

“Yeah, but we have a feeling we won’t be able to move out until  _ after  _ the wedding,” Suki replied. “There’s just too much going on.” 

“You’re allowed to be overwhelmed,” Ty Lee assured Suki, finishing the last of her suitcase. 

“I know that,” Suki replied. She stood up quickly. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

As Suki walked away, Ty Lee and Katara looked at each other. 

“She’ll be fine,” Katara said, finishing with what she was doing. 

“Of course she will,” Ty Lee agreed. “Suki is always going to be fine.” 

The two girls quickly cleaned up what they were working on, placing suitcases and boxes by the front door. Knowing Suki might be a while in the bathroom, they sat down together on the couch, Ty Lee looking at Katara.

“So, how are things going with the dating pool?” Ty Lee asked. 

Katara shrugged. “I’m not really dating anyone. I hooked up with Jet for a bit, but I dunno. I just want to focus on me.”

“Oh honey,” Ty Lee said, patting Katara’s arm.

“What?” Katara asked, looking at Ty Lee. 

“Just you,” Ty Lee replied, shrugging. “You keep denying it.”

“Denying what?” Katara asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Listen, Mai is my best friend, but even I know she and Zuko won’t last long,” Ty Lee stated, smiling at Katara.

“Ty Lee, what are you talking about?” Katara asked, becoming annoyed.

“You know why you’re not dating anyone right now,” Ty Lee told her, still not getting to the point. 

“Why?” Katara asked. “Because men suck, that’s why.”

“No, that’s not it,” Ty Lee sang, shaking her head. 

“Ty Lee, can you just get to it already,” Katara snapped. 

“Zuko,” Ty Lee smirked.

“What about him?” Katara asked angrily, rolling her eyes.

“Katara, stop denying it,” Ty Lee said. “We all know it, you’re the only one who keeps trying to ignore it.”

“Ignore  _ what _ ?” 

“You still love him,” Ty Lee said gently, placing her hand on Katara’s arm once again. 

Katara blinked. “What?”

“Yeah, you do,” Ty Lee told her. “I see the way you look at him. The way you’re always ready to help him out with everything.”

“That’s me being a good friend,” Katara told Ty Lee, feeling her face turn red. “He does the same thing for me.”

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Ty Lee said. “Katara, you’re still in love with him. And, honestly, I think he’s still in love with you.”

“No he’s not,” Katara said stubbornly. “He’s dating Mai.”

“Mai told me they still haven’t said I love you,” Ty Lee said, leaning up against the couch. “She also told me she thinks it’s  _ because  _ he still loves you.”

“I don’t want to be the reason they break up,” Katara said, now miserable. 

“You won’t be though,” Ty Lee told her. 

“Ty Lee, I’m not in love with him,” Katara stated, shaking her head. “I’m not.”

“Katara, when you imagine yourself all old and gray, who do you see yourself with?” Ty Lee asked. “Like, you’re sitting on the front porch, watching your grandkids running around. Who is the person sitting next to you, laughing as your grandkids play?”

Katara sat there, tears forming in her eyes. She refused to answer, refused to even look at Ty Lee. She tried to swallow the stubborn lump in her throat as she sniffed. 

Ty Lee gave her a soft smile. “Yeah. I know.” 

“Please, don’t say anything,” Katara begged, finally looking at Ty Lee. “Don’t tell him.” 

“I don’t think he knows,” Ty Lee replied, sadly. 

Suki finally came out of the bathroom, her own face red from crying. When she spotted Katara upset, she went over and wrapped her arms around her. 

“I think I know what this is about,” Suki stated, pulling Katara close.

Katara just cried into Suki. Ty Lee moved closer, wrapping her arms around both girls. 

Of course she still loved Zuko, how could she not? She regretted the break up immediately, but assumed it was the best for both of them. Now Zuko was with Mai, and Katara refused to try and date someone because she knew she could never let go of Zuko. What was she going to do now?

* * *

“Hey, we need to talk,” Mai said.

Zuko had just gotten to her apartment for a dinner date, pizza in his hands. 

He blinked at her. “Sure, okay.”

Mai led him to the kitchen where Azula was eating leftover pasta. As though sensing tension, Azula quickly grabbed her bowl and walked out of the kitchen to her own room. Zuko placed the pizza on the table and looked at Mai. 

“Sit,” she told him.

Zuko did as he was told and sat down at the table across from Mai.

“What’s going on with you?” Mai asked him sternly, a hard look on her face.

“Nothing’s been going on with me, Mai,” Zuko answered, shaking his head. “I met with the publishers the other day, I’ve just been stressed about that.”

“No, there’s more to it,” Mai said. “You’ve been distant lately.” 

“I don’t think I have,” Zuko replied, shrugging. “We’ve been good haven’t we?”

Mai raised an eyebrow. “Have we?”

“I mean… I think so,” Zuko said, rubbing his scar. “Is there anything we need to talk about?”

“I don’t know, Zuko, why do you never bring me back to the loft?” Mai snapped. 

“Because I have a lot of roommates!” Zuko exclaimed, surprised. “It’s weird.”

“No, that’s not why and you know it,” Mai told him. 

Zuko sighed. “No.”

“I’m not an idiot, Zuko,” Mai told him. “We never even said ‘I love you’ yet.”

“We’ve only been together a few months,” Zuko pointed out, heart racing. 

“I know that,” Mai said. 

“Why, do you love me?” Zuko asked her. 

Mai didn’t answer, just crossed her arms and looked at him. 

“Do you?” he asked again.

“How about this,” Mai said. “Do  _ you  _ love  _ me _ ?”

Zuko blinked, taking a deep breath. He thought he loved her, but now he wasn’t sure.

“Zuko?” Mai asked.

“No, I don’t think I do,” he finally admitted, locking eyes with her. 

All she did as nod. “I know you don’t.”

“But maybe we can build to that,” Zuko said hopefully. “We can keep this going, figure it all out.”

Mai gave Zuko a small smile. “No, we can’t.”

“How come?” Zuko asked, heart sinking. “Come on, Mai, we’ve known each other since we were kids. We can figure this out.”

“Zuko, you know there’s something holding you back,” Mai said, standing up from the table. 

Zuko looked up at her. “What do you mean?”

“Go home, Zuko,” Mai told him, the small smile still on her face.

“But, Mai-”

“Zuko, go home,” Mai repeated. “I’m not mad at you.”

“But why?”

“I think we were always meant to be friends, don’t you think?” Mai asked, grabbing the pizza. 

Zuko just watched her. 

“I’ll see you later, Zuko,” Mai said, walking over to Azula’s room. “Thanks for the pizza.”

Zuko just sat there confused. He had no idea what just happened, but he was pretty sure he and Mai just broke up. But thing is, he had  _ no  _ idea what she was talking about. 

Shaking his head, he got up and left the apartment. The walk to the loft from Mai and Azula’s wasn’t long, and it was a nice evening. Maybe the walk was just what he needed to clear his head from whatever was happening. 

When he got home, Suki’s belongings were all over the living room. 

“Hey, Zuko, help us out?” Aang asked, a suitcase in his hand. 

Zuko just nodded, grabbing a box and following Aang to Sokka’s room where they were placing Suki’s things. Suki was already getting to work unpacking, Katara alongside her. When Zuko walked in, Katara looked up at him, but quickly turned away. He wasn’t sure what that was about. 

Sokka was shifting through the closet, trying to make room for Suki’s clothes. He looked over at Zuko and gave him a nod. Something about Zuko’s appearance must have alerted Sokka, though, because he looked back at Zuko with concern. 

“Hey, man, you okay?” Sokka asked.

Suki and Katara paused what they were doing and looked up at Zuko. Aang, who was about to head back to the living room, paused at the threshold to eye Zuko. 

“Uh, Mai just broke up with me,” Zuko told them calmly.

Everyone stared at him, all with different reactions. Aang went wide eyed, looking at Sokka who was just surprised. Katara sighed and went back to work, avoiding Zuko’s gaze. Suki blinked and glanced back and forth between him and Katara. 

“It’s fine,” he explained. “I don’t know why she broke it off, but I’m okay.”

Sokka walked over to Zuko, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go talk. Aang, help the girls?”

Aang nodded as Sokka led Zuko to the front door. 

“Where are we going?” Zuko asked, following Sokka out to the hallway. 

“I want to say what I have to say outside the loft,” Sokka explained.

Down the stairs, out the front door, down the street to the park where Aang and Katara like to walk Appa. Sokka found a bench and sat down, looking up at Zuko and patting the seat beside him. Zuko sat down with Sokka on his right, unsure of himself. 

“Zuko, what happened with Mai?” Sokka asked, glancing at Zuko. 

“We weren’t talking enough,” Zuko replied. “I thought that was fine, that we were okay. We were having a lot of fun together.” 

“Zuko, you need to talk with your significant other,” Sokka told him, shaking his head.

“I didn’t love her,” Zuko continued. “I thought I could grow to love her, but I don’t think I ever will.” 

“No, I don’t think so either,” Sokka replied. 

“She said something was holding me back,” Zuko stated, looking at Sokka.

“Not something,” Sokka said, giving Zuko a clap on the shoulder. “ _ Someone _ .”

“Is it me?” Zuko asked, considering. “Am  _ I  _ holding myself back?”

Sokka chuckled. “Well, yeah, you are. But that’s not all.”

“Sokka, what do you mean?” 

“Zuko, you have been in love with my sister since the moment you laid eyes on her,” Sokka stated, smiling at Zuko. 

“What, no!” Zuko stuttered, shaking his head. “No way.”

“Yes, you have,” Sokka continued, shaking his head and laughing. “Since the moment you walked into the loft and looked at her, I could tell.” 

“You’re just saying that because you're her brother,” Zuko replied, not believing a word of what Sokka was saying. 

“But you know what I’m saying is true,” Sokka said. 

Zuko didn’t answer. He just stared ahead, watching a couple rollerblade past them, hand in hand. 

“Zuko, how come you said you didn’t love Mai?” Sokka asked. 

“I don’t know,” Zuko said. 

“Why were you so worried about Katara going out with Jet?” Sokka asked. 

“You were too!” Zuko pointed out, annoyed. 

“Yes, but why were  _ you  _ worried?” Sokka emphasized. 

“I didn’t want her to get hurt,” Zuko replied. “Same as you and Suki.”

“And?” 

Zuko took a breath. “I was a little jealous.”

“People in relationships don’t get jealous over their exes going on dates,” Sokka told him. 

“I know that,” Zuko snapped. 

“Then why were you jealous?”

“Because I love her, that’s why!” Zuko exclaimed, standing up and beginning to pace. “Because she’s one of my best friends and I care about her so much! Because when she smiles, my heart skips a beat. And her laugh is my favorite sound in the world. Because when she’s upset all I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her it’s going to be okay, and -”

“Woah, woah, slow down,” Sokka said, raising his hands. “I get it.”

Zuko stopped pacing in front of Sokka and looked at him, eyes wide. “We can’t be together.”

“Why do you say that?” Sokka placed his elbow on his knee, propping his chin in his hand. 

“Because we broke up. We were driving each other crazy, we drifted apart,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “She’s moved on.”

“I don’t think she has,” Sokka said, looking up at Zuko sadly. 

Zuko sat back down, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I know my sister,” Sokka started, but Zuko raised a hand. 

“I know you do,” Zuko said. “You know her better than anyone.” 

Sokka grinned. “I pride myself on that.”

“Get to the point,” Zuko said, blowing out a breath. 

“What I’m saying is, she always goes to you for comfort,” Sokka said. “She puts on a show, hoping that everyone thinks she’s strong, but she’s hurting inside.”

“Then why did she say she was happy for Mai and I?” 

“Maybe she was happy,” Sokka said. “Maybe she felt so guilty that she couldn’t move on, but when you did, she thought she could too.” 

Zuko groaned. 

“Can I say something?” Sokka asked, placing his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Something I noticed?”

“You’re going to anyway,” Zuko sighed. 

“Have you… ever let anyone touch your scar?” Sokka asked him. 

Zuko looked at Sokka, confused, but shook his head. 

“Then why do you let Katara?”

Zuko blinked. “That never occurred to me.”

“I know,” Sokka replied. 

Zuko sighed again. “I don’t know what to do here.”

“Talk to her, maybe,” Sokka suggested. 

“I can’t spring this on her,” Zuko stated, shaking his head. “That’s not fair to her.”

“Then looks like you’re going to have to figure this out,” Sokka stated. “I’m done meddling. So are Suki, Aang, and Toph. Only you two can solve this.” 

“For once, can you please meddle?” Zuko asked. “Please.”

Sokka laughed and shook his head. “Nope. This is all you.”

Zuko groaned as Sokka stood up, stretching his hands up. 

“Come on, let’s get back,” Sokka told Zuko. “I’m sure Suki’s pissed I left her to unpack by herself.”

Zuko stood up and fell into step with Sokka back to the loft. They were quiet, which was fine by Zuko because now he could finally figure his thoughts out.

Mai could tell he was still in love with Katara, yet she still dated him. Why? That wasn’t fair to her. 

When they got back to the loft, Suki, Aang, and Katara were all sitting on the couch, wine in their hands. They were laughing about something, a joke Aang told. 

“Hey you two,” Suki said, smiling at the two boys. “Where’d you go?”

“Just some guy talk,” Sokka answered, sitting on the couch next to Suki and placing an arm around her shoulder. 

Katara glanced at Zuko, who just shrugged. She gave him a small smile before turning back to Aang who was trying to show her something on his phone. 

“You going to join us?” Sokka asked, looking back at Zuko. “First night with Suki officially moved in!”

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Zuko told him. “Something I need to do.”

Zuko went to his room, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Mai. He held it to his good ear, hoping she would pick it up.

“Hello?” Mai said when she answered. 

“Mai, I’m so sorry,” Zuko said, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Sorry for everything.”

“You don’t have to be,” Mai told him. “Really.”

“Mai, you knew this whole time how I felt,” he said. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? Why did you let this continue?”

“I just hoped you would learn to love me like you love her,” Mai answered, voice cracking. 

“Mai, I really hurt you,” Zuko said. “I feel so terrible about this.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Mai told him. “I should have said something sooner.”

“But why would you?” he asked her. 

“I don’t know,” Mai replied. “But I had a part to play in this.”

“No, Mai, this is on me,” Zuko said firmly. “And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have agreed to go out with you.”

“I get it,” Mai said. “Zuko, I meant it when I said I’m not mad.” 

“You should be though.” 

“But I’m not,” Mai stated. “Can we just be friends? Put this whole thing behind us?”

“I would like to be your friend,” Zuko replied. 

“Great,” Mai said. “And Zuko?”

“Yeah, Mai?”

“Go tell Katara how you feel.” With that, Mai hung up. 

Zuko stared at his phone a bit before hanging up himself. He’d tell Katara how he felt eventually, but for now, he was going to have pine in silence.

He went back out to the living room where everyone was still on the couch. A beer was now in Sokka’s hand, and another was placed on the coffee table for Zuko. the only empty space was next to Katara. He went over, picked up the beer, and settled down next to Katara, but not too close. 

She looked over at him, Suki, Sokka, and Aang debating what was better, beer or wine. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Zuko replied. “I’m okay.”

“How’s Mai?” 

“How did you know I called her?” Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Because I know you, Zuko,” Katara replied, blushing. 

“She’s okay,” Zuko answered. “She’s not mad or anything. She wants to stay friends.” 

“Good,” Katara replied. “I’m glad.”

She didn’t ask him why they broke up or anything else. Instead, she gave him another small smile and turned her attention back to the others, ready to voice her opinions. Zuko sat there, thankful Katara wouldn’t push him. 

He’d tell her eventually, but only when he was sure she felt the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW WE PINE!!
> 
> Anyways, I had a long, hard day, so I hope this chapter makes you all smile.


	32. Tiptoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Azula's relationship continues to heal as time moves on. Katara and Zuko still tiptoe around their feelings for each other, deciding to keep quiet until they were sure they knew how the other felt.

Zuko and Azula were at the bar together working. Even though Azula had a cushy job with Mai, she continued her job at the bar, knowing Zuko needed more help. Not only that, but she and Zuko were getting along, and she liked working with him. 

“What do you think Ozai would think?” Azula asked Zuko as she wiped down the bar. 

“What do you mean, Azula?” Zuko asked, placing clean glasses back on the shelves. 

“Seeing us working together at a bar,” Azula explained. “Think he’d be proud?”

Zuko smirked. “Oh yeah, so proud his children are working at a bar and not his booming illegal business.”

“Bringing home tips instead of millions,” Azula added. 

“Maybe he’d just be happy we’re working together,” Zuko said, giving Azula a light shove when he walked behind her. 

Azula kicked behind her, her foot connecting with Zuko’s leg.

“Hey!” Zuko exclaimed, tripping a bit. 

He gave her another shove, but Azula turned around and punched his stomach lightly. Laughing, Zuko wrapped his arm around her head, bringing her down in a headlock.

“Zuzu!” she exclaimed, trying to get out, but laughing all the same. “Zuzu, cut it out!”

Zuko laughed, messing up her hair. She reached up and grabbed his good ear, pulling his ear lobe. As they laughed, they didn’t see a figure approach them.

“Well, that’s not how bartenders are supposed to act, now is it?” Iroh stated, chuckling at his nephew and niece.

They let go of each other quickly, Zuko laughing, but Azula bright red and embarrassed. 

“Uncle Iroh!” Zuko exclaimed. “What a wonderful surprise!”

“I wanted to check in on my favorite niece and nephew,” Iroh told them, eyes twinkling. 

“Want anything to drink?” Zuko asked him. 

“Oh, I know you don’t have tea,” Iroh said, “but I will have water.”

Zuko nodded and poured Iroh a water, handing him the glass. Iroh looked back and forth between Zuko and Azula, still smiling. 

“Zuko, can I take my break now?” Azula asked, still not looking at Iroh. 

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked. “Uncle is here.”

“Oh, let her go, Zuko,” Iroh said. “I understand.”

Azula finally looked at Iroh, her eyes sad. “I’m… sorry, Uncle.”

“For what, Azula?” 

“My behavior,” Azula told him. “How I’ve acted in the past. For not coming to see you.”

“Azula, I understand,” Iroh replied. “I do not blame you for anything.” 

Azula swallowed and nodded. She looked at Zuko, who motioned that she could leave. Turning around, she left from behind the bar, heading to Zuko’s office. 

Zuko sighed and looked at his uncle. “She’ll come around.”

“She already has, Zuko,” Iroh replied, having some of his water. “It will take some time for her to continue healing. But, from what I have seen, she’s already done most of it.”

“Seems like it,” Zuko replied, leaning on the bar. “She has a new job, apartment, she’s got Mai and Ty Lee.”

“She has you,” Iroh added, smiling at Zuko. 

“Yes,” Zuko said. “She has me.”

“And what about you?” Iroh asked. “Have you been taking care of yourself?”

“For the most part,” Zuko replied. 

Iroh shook his head. “You cannot avoid your feelings, my nephew. You need to face them.”

“Yes, I know that,” Zuko said, turning hot. “I just need time.”

“How long has it been since you and Mai broke up?” Iroh asked. “Since you finally admitted that you still loved Katara?” 

“A couple of weeks,” Zuko answered. 

Following Zuko and Mai’s break up, Zuko threw himself into work and publishing his novel. There was a lot of work to be done before his story could hit the shelves, and Zuko was too preoccupied with meeting his new publisher and editing his work. Zuko barely had time to  _ think  _ about his feelings for Katara anymore. When he did finally have a moment to himself, he played his music so loudly he drowned out all of his thoughts. 

Now, Katara was back at school, so the two barely saw each other except for early mornings and weekends. He still loved his mornings with Katara, as she told him about her busy schedule and new ideas that she had, but he didn’t want to admit how he felt to her just yet. As far as he could tell, Katara was happy being just his friend. 

“Zuko, it will all work out,” Iroh assured him, placing a comforting hand on Zuko’s hand. 

“I know, Uncle,” Zuko replied.

Iroh finished his water and placed the glass next to Zuko. He got up off the stool, looking at Zuko.

“Leaving so soon?” Zuko asked.

“I was hoping to talk more with your sister,” Iroh stated, with a sad smile on his face. “But, as we said, she seems to need a bit more time.”

Zuko was about to answer when he spotted Katara walking into the bar with Suki. Iroh turned around, spotting Katara. 

“Oh, Katara!” Iroh called out. 

Katara saw Iroh and beamed, grabbing Suki’s arm and dragging her over to Iroh. “Uncle Iroh! How are you?”

“I’m well, Katara,” he answered, giving Katara a hug. When he let go of Katara, he looked at Suki. “Who might this be?”

“I’m Suki,” Suki said, sticking her hand out and grinning. “Katara’s best friend.”

“ _ And  _ my future sister-in-law,” Katara added, elbowing Suki. 

“Oh, well congratulations!” Iroh stated, beaming with happiness. “I know Sokka, he’s a lucky man.”

“That he is,” Suki replied, blushing. 

“Well, I will leave you all to it,” Iroh said. “Make sure you put my nephew to work.”

“We will!” Katara exclaimed, taking a seat at the bar, Suki sitting next to her. 

“Why do you guys like to watch me suffer?” Zuko asked when Iroh was out of ear shot.

“It’s fun?” Katara said, grinning. “Can we get two beers please?”

Zuko did just that, sliding the beers towards the girls. 

“Hey, isn’t Azula supposed to be working tonight?” Suki asked, looking around. 

“Yeah, but she’s still sensitive around our uncle,” Zuko explained. “So she’s in my office.”

“Want me to talk with her?” Suki offered. “Or at least check up on her?”

“Sure, that would be great actually,” Zuko replied. 

Suki slid off the stool, leaving her beer behind her as she went to Zuko’s office. Katara and Zuko sat there in awkward silence. 

“How was work?” he finally asked. 

“It was good,” Katara said. “I got to watch Aang teach.”

“Really? How is he?” Zuko had been trying to imagine Aang teaching ever since Aang officially started his student teaching at the beginning of September. He kept laughing at himself when he thought of Aang teaching with puppets. 

“He’s amazing,” Katara answered, grinning. “He was born to teach.”

“Man, I’m so glad he finally found his niche,” Zuko said. “It only took him thirty years.”

“‘Niche’, that’s a fancy word,” Katara replied. “Look at you, Mr. Fancy Pants.” 

“I’m a writer now, Katara,” Zuko stated with mock pride. “Don’t you know how much better that makes me?” 

“Don’t forget about us little guys, though,” Katara told him, laughing. 

“I don’t think I could ever forget about you, Katara,” Zuko told her sincerely.

Katara flushed, but didn’t say anything. 

“You’re the dedication in my book, anyways,” he said quickly, trying to brush the comment off. “I wouldn’t be allowed to forget you.”

“Oh, is that it?” Katara asked, grinning once more. “Well, if it were dedicated to Aang would it be like that?”

“Of course!” Zuko replied. “But Aang’s different.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“He’s too goofy to forget,” Zuko replied, grinning. Katara just laughed and Zuko felt a wave of relief was over him. That laugh was still the reason he got up every morning. 

“Hey, how have you been doing since the break up, by the way?” Katara asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’ve been good,” Zuko said. “With work and meeting my new publisher, I haven’t really much time to think about it, to be honest.”

“Have you seen her since?” 

“Sure, I went over the other day to help Azula with something,” Zuko replied. “There was no awkward tension or anything.”

“How did Azula react?” Katara asked. “I mean, when we broke up, Sokka was all over trying to comfort us both!” 

“Ah, well, Azula sent me a text a few hours after it happened, and all it said was ‘yikes’,” Zuko grinned. “But, she had my back. Seems like Mai told her she was planning on ending it soon, anyways, so she wasn’t surprised.”

“‘Yikes’,” Katara repeated, laughing. “You two are so funny with your emotions.” 

“Are we now?” Zuko asked, reaching over and shoving Katara’s shoulder. She stuck her tongue out, and Zuko did the same back. It was really starting to feel like old times. 

Just then, Suki came back from Zuko’s office, Azula behind her. Azula went back behind the bar to join Zuko.

“Thanks,” she mumbled to Zuko.

“No problem,” he told her, glancing up and seeing new customers sitting at the bar. “Hey, can you go serve them?”

Azula nodded and walked away towards the new customers, putting on a smile. 

“She’s doing okay,” Suki told them. “I think she still feels bad about everything.”

“I’m just happy she’s away from Ozai,” Zuko told the two girls. “If she stayed any longer....”

Katara reached over, placing a hand on Zuko’s that was resting on the bar. He looked at it, his heart catching in his throat. 

“Well, she’s lucky she has you, isn’t she?” Katara asked him. 

“Yeah,” Zuko replied. Katara took her hand back, Zuko disappointed. 

“Hey, boss man!” Duke called out from the other side of the bar. “We got deliveries.” 

“That’s my cue,” Zuko said. “I’ll be back.”

Zuko walked away, Katara watching him. Suki just looked at Katara.

“You need to tell him,” Suki claimed. “He has to know.”

Katara looked at Suki and shook her head. “No. It’s too soon after his break up.” 

“Katara, look at him,” Suki stated. “He’s completely fine.” 

“He was fine after we broke up, too,” Katara replied. “No, I’ll wait.”

Suki kept her mouth shut. 

Of course she and Sokka talked that night after Zuko told them about his and Mai’ break up. Of course they told each other what happened, Suki telling Sokka that Ty Lee got Katara to admit her feelings, and Sokka saying he was able to finally get Zuko to open up. At this point, everyone knew Katara and Zuko were still in love with each other,  _ except  _ Katara and Zuko. Katara knew how she felt, Zuko knew how he felt, and that was it. Aang wanted to say something so badly, but Toph had to keep reminding him to keep the secret. Toph, though annoyed with what was happening, was also extremely amused by the whole thing. Everyone agreed to give gentle nudges, but Katara and Zuko would not bite. 

Azula came back, rolling her eyes at the customers she just served. 

“Everything okay?” Katara asked her. 

“Men,” was all Azula had to say. “I’ll stick with women.”

Katara’s and Suki’s mouths both dropped, surprised by what Azula just said. 

“What?” Azula asked, blinking at them. “My brother didn’t tell you?”

“No, why would he?” Katara asked as Suki just shook her head. 

“I don’t know,” Azula shrugged. “He tells you everything, doesn't he?” 

“Yeah, but outing you is not one of them,” Katara exclaimed, staring at Azula. “That’s not fair to you.” 

“Honestly, I thought this was common knowledge,” Azual stated. “Now I’m kind of pissed. Do I not give off lesbian vibes?”

“Nope,” Suki replied, shaking her head. 

“Shit,” Azula stated. “I’ll raid Zuko’s closet, steal all his plaid shirts. That will help me.”

“Oh,  _ please  _ do that,” Katara stated, laughing. “He has so many flannels, but he barely wears them all. You would be doing both of you a favor.”

“Will you help me, then?” Azula smirked. 

“When do you get off, I’ll take you back to the loft,” Katara replied. 

Azula, Katara, and Suki all laughed. It was, the three of them spending time together. Even though Azula had Ty Lee and Mai, it was clear that she likes spending time with Katara and Suki too. They kept her entertained, and they never once judged her for her past. 

“So, how is my brother doing?” Azula asked Katara when they all finally stopped laughing. 

“Fine, I guess,” Katara answered, confused. “Shouldn’t you know?”

“Again, he tells you everything, doesn’t?” Azula stated, grinning at Katara. “I know how much you mean to him.” 

Katara blushed. Azula and Suki made eye contact, an unspoken exchange passing between them. Of course, Azula knew too and she just wanted her brother to be happy. 

Zuko came back, wiping his head with the back of his hand. 

“Why does Duke always make  _ me  _ do the heavy lifting?” he asked, shaking his head. All three girls just shrugged. 

“Hey, you never told them I liked women?” Azula asked Zuko, pretending to be offended. 

“To be completely honest, that slipped my mind,” Zuko replied, frowning. “You told me so long ago in passing, I forgot.”

“Oh, wow, thanks, Zuzu,” Azula replied, rolling her eyes. “Did you forget our bet on who would find a wife first?”

Zuko’s eyes went wide. “Did we make that bet?” 

Katara and Suki snickered, Azula smirked.

“Liar,” Zuko replied, now grinning. 

Azula gave Zuko a good natured punch. “I still like to mess with you.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Zuko replied, punching her back. 

Sokka, Aang, Toph, Ty Lee, and Mai all ended up joining Katara and Suki at the bar. It was a tradition at this point, everyone gathering together to spend more time together. With Sokka and Suki's wedding coming up, everyone felt a though they needed to spend as much time with each other as possible.

As everyone was having fun, no one noticed the stolen glances between Zuko and Katara. 

* * *

As September wore on, Katara and Zuko continued to tiptoe around their feelings for each other. Though they spent more time together, neither one wanted to admit how they felt. Instead, they both pined in silence, waiting for the other to say something first. 

“So, what are you planning to do for Sokka’s bachelor party?” Katara asked Zuko one weekend as they were hanging out together at the loft. “Anything fun?”

“I haven’t thought about it,” Zuko admitted. “Does that make me a bad best man?”

“I don’t think so,” Katara told him, giving him a warm smile. “To be honest, I don’t think Sokka’s expecting anything anyways. I think he’s been too busy with work.”

“He got promoted didn’t he?” Zuko asked, settling on the couch. He and Katara were laying on opposite ends, legs stretched out along each other’s. 

“Yeah, he’s leading a team on a project,” Katara said. 

Momo ran in, jumping up on Katara and Zuko’s legs. Katara reached over and plucked Momo from where he was pawing at Zuko’s leg, bringing him to her lap. 

“Maybe  _ I  _ wanted Momo,” Zuko stated, giving Katara a little kick. 

“Have you ever thought about Momo not wanting  _ you _ ?” Katara teased as Momo purred from her affection. 

“I’m a delight, I don’t know why Momo wouldn’t want me,” Zuko stated, putting his nose up. 

Momo jumped out of Katara’s arms and walked along her legs into Zuko’s lap. He rubbed his face against Zuko’s chin, much to Zuko’s surprise.

“Well, would you look at that,” Katara grinned. “You were right.” 

“Guess I was,” Zuko said, rubbing Momo’s nose with his finger. 

“Hey, when does your book go out?” Katara asked, rubbing her foot against Zuko’s thigh. She seemed to be doing it absentmindedly, though Zuko could barely see straight.

“Uh, probably in the next few months I think,” Zuko told her, trying not to focus on Katara’s foot.

“Hm, nice,” Katara replied, getting comfortable again. Momo leapt off the couch, leaving the two alone. “I can’t wait to officially read it.”

“I hope you like it,” he told her, slightly turning red. 

“I’m sure I will,” she replied, smiling at him. 

A beat.

“Hey, uh, Katara, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Zuko said, taking a breath. 

“What’s up?” she asked.

“Well I -” Zuko started, but he was interrupted by Sokka and Suki barging in. 

“You guys will  _ never  _ believe this,” Sokka stated, running over to them and sitting on their legs.

“Sokka, ow!” Katara exclaimed. 

“Get your ass off me!” Zuko stated, trying to kick Sokka off. 

“Guys, listen,” Sokka said, getting up so they could move their legs and then sitting back down. 

“Sokka, they’re not going to listen if you act crazy,” Suki said gently, sitting next to Sokka. 

Zuko looked around at Katara, who was looking at her brother with amusement. 

“What is it, Sokka?” Zuko asked, crossing his arms. 

“We saw Haru,” Sokka said. 

“This is news?” Katara asked, looking at Suki. 

Suki shook her head. “It’s not just that we saw Haru.”

“Then what?” Zuko asked.

“We saw Haru… in a  _ clown  _ outfit,” Sokka said, finally laughing out loud, hitting his knee in hysterics. 

“Sokka, not nice,” Suki chided, giving her fiance a little slap. 

“I’m so confused, yet extremely intrigued,” Katara said, sitting up. Her face was lit up as she looked at Sokka. 

“Apparently, Haru is now working as a clown for kids’ birthday parties,” Suki explained, as Sokka was still too busy laughing hysterically. 

“He’s still a teacher though,” Katara said. “I saw him at a professional development the other day.” 

“He needed another job,” Suki explained, rubbing Sokka’s back as he calmed down. 

“For what?” Zuko asked, shaking his head. “I know teaching doesn’t pay a lot, but damn.” 

“Well, this next part isn’t as funny,” Suki said.

“He’s saving up money to buy a ring for his girlfriend,” Sokka finished, wiping a tear from his eye. 

Katara clapped her hands. “Aw! That’s so cute!”

“Huh, okay,” Zuko said, nodding. “Interesting way to do that.”

“I know right!” Sokka asked, elbowing Zuko. “Aw man.”

Katara and Suki laughed, Zuko still somewhat confused. Sokka looked over at Zuko, who was now giving Sokka a look. 

“Uh, what?” Sokka asked. 

“Nothing,” Zuko told him. 

Suki seemed to sense what was happening, because she grabbed Sokka’s hand and pulled him up off the couch.

“Come on, crazy pants,” Suki told him. “Didn’t you say you had to call your dad?”

“Oh, shoot, yeah, I did!” Sokka said. “Thanks for the reminder!”

Suki followed Sokka into his room, giving Katara a pointed look. Katara shook her head then looked at Zuko.

“So, what were you saying?” she asked him, putting her legs back up on the couch. 

“It was nothing,” Zuko told her. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Katara studied him, but didn’t push it. She debated on telling him how she felt, professing her love right then and there, but decided against it. Why would she ruin a perfectly good moment?

“What do you want to do?” Katara asked him instead. “Want to watch something?” 

Zuko shook his head.

“Play a game?” she suggested. 

Zuko shook his head again. 

“Want to get out of here?” she offered. 

Zuko smiled. “Yeah. Want to go to the new coffee shop downtown?” 

“Oh, Aang said that place was really good!” Katara said, getting up. “Let’s do it!” 

They spent the rest of the day together, the crisp September air settling around them as they walked around town together, each holding a coffee from the new shop. 

One day they’ll tell each other, but today didn’t seem to be the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know we finally got their confessions of love, but someone mentioned the comedy aspect of New Girl, and I agreed! We can't forget what the show is all about!


	33. Don't Wanna Think About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara are friends and that's all that matters to them, right? Eventually, they'll tell each other how they feel... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter comes from Simple Plan's song "Don't Wanna Think About You" off the hit movie soundtrack for Scooby Doo 2. Both masterpieces in their own rights.

Before anyone could blink, it was already October. Katara and Zuko _still_ haven’t said anything to one another, though at this point, the others barely noticed. 

Aang was part way through his student teaching, spending long nights at the kitchen table, Toph by his side offering her version of words of encouragement. 

“Come on, Twinkle Toes,” she said one night, patting his back. “I know you can do this.”

“Toph, I have to plan _three_ lessons by Monday morning,” Aang whined, placing his head in his hands. “Why did I wait so long to do this?” 

“I thought you said that Karuk asked you to do this today?” Toph asked, gently correcting him. “So you didn’t wait until the last minute.” 

“What if I’m not cut out to be a teacher?” Aang groaned. 

Toph punched Aang’s arm, hard.

“Ow! What was that for!” Aang exclaimed, grabbing his arm where Toph had hit it.

“Stop getting down on yourself!” she told him. “I hate hearing you talk like that!”

“But-”

“No buts!” Toph exclaimed, hitting him again. “You’re meant for this! You need to believe in yourself!” 

“Why do you believe in me?” Aang asked her, sighing. “I’m not that great.”

“Yes, you are, Aang!” Toph said, shaking her head. “You get down on yourself so easily, but you need to stop doing that. You’re going to get through this.”

“You think so?” Aang asked her, grabbing her hand to show her he was listening. 

“I know so,” Toph told him. “You might not believe in yourself, but I believe in you enough for the both of us.” 

Aang kissed her cheek. “Thanks, Toph.”

“Now get to work!” Toph said, letting go of Aang’s hand. “Those kids need a math lesson for Monday!” 

Aang laughed and got back to work, Toph leaning in the chair next to him. She listened to Aang talk to himself, occasionally chiming in to help him figure out an idea or two. He appreciated her help, happy to have her there with him. 

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki continued planning for their wedding along with occasionally looking up real estate on the internet. It was far fetched, moving out before the wedding, but they still hoped for it. As much as they loved Katara, Aang, and Zuko, it was weird being the only engaged couple living in the loft.

“I don’t want to be that married couple with roommates,” Sokka told Suki, that same night. “It’s weird.”

Suki just shrugged as she navigated the site she was on. “I know, but we need to do what we need to do.”

“Ugh,” Sokka groaned, sulking in bed. “This sucks.”

“We could get an apartment?” Suki suggested, looking up at him from her phone. 

“I guess,” Sokka said. “But what about if and when we have kids?”

“Two bedrooms?” Suki asked, sighing. “Ugh, okay, I see your point.” 

“Being an adult sucks,” Sokka complained. 

Suki laughed and placed a kiss on Sokka’s forehead. “You’re just mopey because you’re stressed.”

“Can you help me not be stressed?” Sokka flirted, looking up at Suki. 

Suki rolled her eyes, but placed her phone on the nightstand, turning back to Sokka. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply. 

“You’re just lucky I like you,” she told him.

“Am I?” he asked, kissing her again. Suki smiled against him. 

* * *

While Aang and Toph and Sokka and Suki were being cute couples, Katara was at the bar keeping Zuko company as he worked. 

“I hate being surrounded by couples,” she told him, circling her finger on her glass thoughtfully. “They’re all so cute.”

Zuko watched her, unable to say anything. 

“Is this how Aang felt when we were dating?” Katara asked, snapping Zuko out of his trance.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Zuko replied. “Probably, I guess.”

“Hmm,” Katara hummed. She brought her hand to her mouth, now biting her nails. 

“Hey, don’t do that,” Zuko said, smacking her hand down. 

“Bad habit,” Katara stated, now sitting on her hands. “I stopped for a while, but I picked it up again recently.”

“You only do that when you’re really stressed,” Zuko said, studying Katara. “Is everything okay?” 

“I’ve just been stressed with wedding planning, that’s all,” Katara said, shaking her head. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, well, I know you, so I can tell you’re lying,” Zuko told her, leaning against the bar. “Go ahead, tell the bartender how you feel.”

Katara laughed. “Zuko, I’m okay. Really.” 

He knew she was lying, but didn’t say anything. Zuko knew Katara would tell him what was bothering her when she was ready. 

“Zuzu!” 

Zuko looked up, Azula walking into the bar with Mai and Ty Lee trailing behind her. 

“Looks like our fun has been interrupted,” he told Katara, raising a hand in greeting. 

The girls took their seats by Katara, each of them giving her a smile. Even Mai, who Katara was sure hated her, gave Katara a kind smile. 

“Zuzu, three shots please,” Azula asked. “Mai got promoted today, so we’re celebrating.”

“Congratulations, Mai,” Zuko told her, grabbing shot glasses and their nicest tequila. 

“I beat three others for the position,” Mai told him proudly. 

Zuko offered her a hand, which Mai promptly high fived. 

“Actually, Zuko, get Katara a glass too,” Azula told him. Since she was sitting next to Katara, she was able to elbow her ribs. 

Zuko obliged, sliding the four glasses towards the girls. 

“I’m so going to regret this,” Ty Lee said, picking her glass up.

“To Mai,” Azula said, holding her glass in the air.

“To Mai,” the three girls echoed, clinking their glasses to Azula’s then throwing their shots back. Both Ty Lee and Katara grimaced, but Azula and Mai both placed their glasses down in triumph. 

“I don’t think I will ever out drink you two,” Zuko said, shaking his head and grabbing the glasses. 

“Nope, you won't,” Mai replied, shaking her head. “You can definitely try though.”

“I’m all set,” Zuko said. “Hey, I have to head to the office, so behave.”

“Are you done soon?” Katara asked him. 

“I can leave as soon as I’m done in the office,” Zuko told her. “I can drive us home if need be.”

“You might have to,” Katara stated. “I think I already feel that shot.”

“Weak,” Azula teased. 

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah, I can do that. I might stick you in the back though so you can help me on my left.”

“You got it,” Katara said. 

When Zuko walked away, Ty Lee glanced over at Katara from behind Azula. Katara gave her a sharp nod, Ty Lee just shrugging in response. 

“Zuko’s really become a responsible adult, hasn’t he,” Azula mused, looking after her brother. “I never would have believed it after the shitty childhood we had.” 

“He definitely grew up,” Mai agreed. 

“So, no hard feelings between you guys?” Katara asked, looking at Mai. 

“Why would there be?” Mai asked in return. “I broke it off. He knows why.”

“Oh? He didn’t mention why,” Katara said, biting her thumb nail.

“You mean he didn’t tell you?” Mai asked, surprised. “I thought for sure-”

She was cut off by Ty Lee shoving an elbow into her ribs. Katara didn’t notice Ty Lee give Mai a hard look.

“Uh, nevermind,” Mai said, catching herself. “It was private.”

Katara nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll be right back. Bathroom.”

Katara grabbed her purse and headed to the bathroom.

“He _still_ hasn’t said anything?” Mai asked Ty Lee. 

“Mai, you of all people know how bad Zuko is with telling people how he feels,” Azula said sadly. 

“She doesn’t _know_?” Mai asked, shaking her head. “She deserves to know, right?”

Ty Lee didn’t know what to say. 

“Wow, this is just getting sad,” Mai said, shaking her head. 

“They’ll figure it out,” Ty Lee assured her. “At least, I think they will.” 

Neither Mai nor Azula seemed to believe her. 

* * *

As predicted, the tequila hit Katara a bit too hard and Zuko had to drive them home in her car. Though tipsy, Katara sat behind Zuko to be his left eye. Luckily, there weren’t many cars out, so she didn’t need to do much work. The streets were also well lit, so Zuko didn’t have to worry about any surprises on the road. 

Zuko parked on the street by the loft, helping Katara out of the back seat. 

“I thought Mai was going to hate me,” Katara said, slurring her words a bit. 

“Why would Mai hate you?” Zuko asked, helping Katara inside. 

“I dunno,” Katara replied, shrugging. “Just did.”

Zuko helped Katara up the stairs, the elevator broken once again. Katara didn’t continue on with her theory, even though Zuko desperately wanted to know why she thought Mai would hate her. 

Once they got in the loft, they noticed Toph and Aang curled up on the sofa, asleep. Aang’s school work was placed neatly on the kitchen table. 

“Shh,” Zuko told Katara, leading her to her room. 

“They’re so cute,” Katara whispered. 

“Don’t let Toph hear you say that,” Zuko told her, opening Katara’s door and leading her in. “You know how she gets it.” 

Katara went to the end of her bed, collapsing onto her stomach, but still looking at Zuko. 

“You going to sleep like that, drunky pants?” he asked her, grinning. 

“Maybe,” she told him. “Keep me company.”

“What?” 

Katara rolled over on her back and patted the empty space next to her. “Please.”

Shrugging, Zuko went over and sat down next to her, being sure to give her plenty of space.

“Hey, remember the parking spot?” Katara asked him, curling up on her side to face Zuko.

“Yeah, you tried to seduce me so I would vote for you,” Zuko remembered, smiling at the memory. 

“It worked though,” Katara said. 

“Nuh huh,” Zuko said. “I was going to give it to you anyways.”

“That’s what you say,” Katara replied, poking Zuko’s stomach. 

Zuko settled down, now going on his side, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her. 

“I thought you said you won’t take care of my hungover ass?” Katara asked him. 

“I did say that,” Zuko agreed. “But I said nothing about taking care of your drunk ass.”

“You’d do that for me?” Katara asked, eyes filling with tears. 

Zuko laughed. “Oh boy, you’re the emotional drunk tonight, huh?”

“Zuko, you still care about me?” she asked, now full on sobbing. 

“Katara, we discussed this,” Zuko replied. “I’ll _always_ care about you. You’re my best friend.” 

“You’re my best friend too!” Katara exclaimed, sniffing. 

Zuko chuckled, using his free hand to wipe a tear from Katara’s eye. 

“What did I do to deserve a good friend like you?” Katara asked him, patting Zuko’s cheek. 

Zuko felt his heart sink. _Friend_. 

“You’re amazing, you are,” Katara continued. “I’m just so lucky to have you in my life.” 

“I’m happy you’re in mine too, Katara,” he told her, trying not to be too disappointed with what she said. Yes, he was happy to be her friend, but he was still hurt by her seemingly not feeling the same way as him. 

Katara snuggled up to him, causing Zuko to roll over back onto his back, Katara resting her head against his chest. Cautiously, Zuko wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer into him. She slipped an arm around his stomach, sighing happily. 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Katara said. She soon fell asleep, her soft snores filling the room. 

Zuko placed his free hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t really want to move for fear of waking Katara, but also because he was comfortable with the intimacy of what was happening. 

“I need to tell my best friend I’m in love with her,” he said out loud, speaking the words into existence. 

He glanced down at Katara, hoping she heard him, but it didn’t sound like she did. Sighing, Zuko continued staring up at the ceiling, letting sleep take over within the next hour. 

Katara was the first one to wake up the next morning. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the pounding of her head hitting her soon after. Groaning, she lifted her head from Zuko’s chest, realizing the position she was in. It seems like neither of them moved last night, except Zuko’s hand was now resting on Katara’s arm that lay on her stomach as opposed to the back on his head. She adjusted her position slightly so that she was no longer laying on top of Zuko, but his arm was still wrapped tightly around her. 

Sitting up slowly, she stared down at him. He looked so much younger when he slept, more peaceful. Gently, Katara brought her hand to his face, stroking the scar by his left eye. She watched as he slowly opened his yes, blinking away the sleep. Katara brought her hand back, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

“Morning,” she said, as Zuko stretched up his arm that wasn’t still wrapped around Katara.

“Morning,” he replied. “Hungover?”

Katara nodded, now sitting up. “I think so.”

“Well, I did say I wasn’t going to take care of your hungover ass,” Zuko replied, also sitting up and grinning at her. 

“I might actually still be drunk,” she told him, laying back down dramatically. “Please cater to my every demand.”

Zuko just laughed and got up, looking down at her. “No way, you asked for this.”

“Zuko, please,” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. 

Instead, Zuko walked around to the end of her bed, pulling her ankles. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed as Zuko pulled, Katara sliding down the bed. “Hey, this is not what I signed up for!” 

When she reached the end of the bed, Zuko let go of her ankles and grabbed her hands, pulling her up so that she was now sitting. Her hair was a mess, and her makeup was smudged, yet Zuko still looked at her as if she were the only star in the sky. 

“Well, drunky pants, you got emotional last night, so here we are,” he told her, now pulling her up so that she was standing in front of him. He must have overestimated his strength, because she tripped forward, landing in Zuko’s arms. 

She looked up at him, hands gripping his arm. “Uh, oh, what did I say?”

“Oh, nothing,” Zuko replied, letting go of her. “Just that you were glad we’re friends and that I’m in your life.”

Katara breathed an inward sigh of relief. “Oh, okay, phew.”

Zuko pulled the end of Katara’s hair. “Hey, go shower, I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Katara told him. “You don’t have to take care of me.”

“Okay, but what about this?” Zuko said, grinning down at her. “ _I’m_ hungry.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Katara replied, smiling at him. 

Zuko tugged her hair once again before leaving her room. When he did, Katara sat on her bed wondering just what happened last night. They were still fully clothed, so clearly nothing sexual happened. Was she really being emotional and clingy? Was Zuko lying about what she said? Did she accidentally tell him how she felt, even though she still wasn’t sure she was ready to admit her feelings to him? 

Not wanting to overthink it, Katara grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom to shower. As she washed her hair, she thought about what to do. She wasn’t sure when to tell Zuko how she felt, but then again, she wasn’t sure if there would ever be a right time. They broke up months ago, and Zuko never made any inclination about how he felt towards her. Her biggest concern: she didn’t want to get hurt again. 

Once she finished showering, she wrapped herself in her robe to brush her teeth. Suki walked in as she stood in front of the sink, their eyes locking in the mirror.

“Good morning, drunky,” Suki teased, walking over to Katara and bumping her hip to Katara’s. 

Katara spit before turning to face Suki. “I’m not drunk, just hungover.”

“Zuko told us,” Suki explained, grabbing her own toothbrush and toothpaste. “He’s making you comfort food right now.” 

“I told him he didn’t have to,” Katara replied, shaking her head. She washed her toothbrush and placed it back on the cup by the sink. 

“That boy is too good,” Suki said through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“Suki, please spit then talk,” Katara said, laughing. 

Suki spit and looked at Katara. “I said, that boy is too good.”

“He’s being a good friend, that’s all,” Katara explained, now gathering her dirty clothes that lay on the bench next to the shower. 

“If you say so,” was all Suki had to say before she stuck her toothbrush back in her mouth.

Katara left the bathroom, shaking her head. When she got to her room, she put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt then went out to the kitchen where the others were sitting. 

“Have you ever seen a six year old projectile vomit?” Aang said to Toph and Sokka who were both eating their breakfast at the kitchen table. 

“No, and I don’t _want_ to,” Sokka said, grimacing. “Why, have _you_ seen a six year olf projectile vomit?”

“Yes, I have!” Aang replied. “Friday afternoon, recess duty.”

“Since when do you do recess duty?” Katara asked Aang, settling on a stool at the island. Zuko handed her a mug of coffee, which she accepted gratefully.

“My kids were at gym and the first grade teacher was out,” Aang explained. “Since I was around, I offered. Apparently the sub had no idea what to do.”

“Can you tell us about the vomit now please?” Toph asked, fork in hand as she listened to Aang talk. 

“Well, there’s the spinning structure that the kids are obsessed with,” Aang said. “They all sit on it, and someone else holds on to it and runs, spinning the kids.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Zuko stated. 

“Sounds awesome,” Toph added. “Sign me up.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Aang continued, poking Toph’s cheek, “there was this tiny little six year old, Honey they call her, who was having so much fun that she stayed on the spinning structure all recess. Well, at the end of recess, she comes up to me, green around the gills.”

“Oh no,” Katara winced. “I saw Honey at the nurse, now I understand.”

“She came up to me, and, her tiny voice, says ‘Mister I don’t feel so good’,” Aang said, shaking his head. “I offered to walk her to the nurse, but instead she vomits all over my shoes.”

Sokka gagged and Zuko let out a noise of disgust. Toph just laughed.

“Only you, Twinkle Toes,” Toph said, clutching her sides. 

“But those were my good shoes,” Aang whined. “Luckily Karuk told me to always pack an extra pair of sneakers to keep in the classroom in case something like this happened.”

“That’s a _thing_?” Sokka asked. “Teachers do that?”

“Teachers do a lot of things you don’t know about,” Aang told him, Sokka’s eyes widening. 

Suki walked in, placing a kiss on Sokka’s head and sitting next to him, stealing his food from his plate. 

Zuko finished the pancakes he was making, placing some on a plate and handing them to Katara. He got some for himself and joined her at the island where they ate together. 

“Aang, have you convinced the kids you sleep at the school yet?” Katara asked. “Meng and I have three kids who think we sleep under our desks.”

“No! Ten year olds are hard to convince,” Aang replied. 

“No offense, if I didn’t live with you guys, I would _still_ think teachers slept at the school,” Zuko said. “I honestly thought teachers didn’t have a life outside of school.”

“I mean, we don’t,” Aang said. 

“Seriously, they don’t,” Toph added. “Trust me, I’m dating one.”

“I’m not a teacher _yet_ ,” Aang stated, turning red. 

The others at the kitchen table continued on with their conversation, Katara tuning them out. She glanced at Zuko out of the corner of her eye; she was sitting on his right, so she knew he could probably see her.

“You feeling better?” he asked her, cutting into his second pancake. 

“The shower and coffee definitely helped,” Katara told him.

Zuko grinned and continued with his pancake. Neither one of them noticed Suki glancing at them, her eyes narrow. 

When breakfast was done, Suki followed Katara into her room, closing the door behind them.

“I feel like I know what you’re going to say,” Katara said, sitting on her bed. 

Suki stood in front of her, arms crossed. “What am I going to say?”

“That I need to stop being mopey and either tell Zuko how I feel or move on like an adult,” Katara stated, sighing deeply. 

“Exactly,” Suki replied. “Katara, I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Katara lied, shrugging her shoulders. “Really, I am.”

“Katara, you know you don’t need to be strong, right?” Suki said, sitting down next to Katara. 

“Who said that?” Katara asked. 

“Your brother,” Suki said, smiling. “We both know how much you like to pretend you’re okay, even though you’re hurting.” 

“Okay,” Katara said. “I get it.”

Suki got up, looking back down at Katara. “Just think about it, okay?”

As Katara nodded, Suki left the room, allowing Momo to run in before closing the door. 

Katara lay back in bed, Momo nestled on top of her. She thought about the different ways she could tell Zuko. Go on a drive, go to the park, call him into her room. She’ll find a way, she knew she would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still here? We ready for some CONFESSIONS????


	34. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko struggles with his scar and how he will be perceived by his readers. Katara considers yet another life changing move. 
> 
> The rest of the gang, sick of Zuko and Katara dancing around their feelings, break the promise they made about meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter.... you've all... been waiting for. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/dMK_npDG12Q - You MUST listen to this song as you read. MUST. It is the ONLY way to experience this chapter.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind for Zuko.

His book was officially going out to bookstores at the beginning of the next year, meaning that November was a rush of meetings with his editor and publisher. Since he was so focused on his book and running the bar, Zuko felt like he barely even saw his roommates anymore. Sometimes he would see Katara and Aang in the morning for breakfast, but they were both in a rush to get to school on time. Sokka and Suki were not only busy with work, but with planning a wedding as well. Of course, as best man Zuko was helping out, but even then there were times he would have to leave wedding meetings early to meet with his new publisher.

One part of publishing a book that Zuko was not ready for were the upcoming interviews and publicity photos. Though it had been years, he was still sensitive about his scar. He’d gotten used to the staring, the people whispering behind his back (not that he could hear them anyways), but still. The prospect of his picture being somewhere for everyone to see? Well, he’s just not sure he wants that.

“We could cover it with makeup?” his publisher, a man named Shinu, suggested. “And then if and when you go on book tours, we just continue doing that.”

Zuko shook his head. “I’m not sure about that either.”

“Well, just think about it,” Shinu stated. “We can figure that out in a few weeks.”

So Zuko left, feeling somewhat defeated, and went home to the loft. He was supposed to be working at the bar tonight, but he decided he needed a day off from everything that was happening. Since Azula was working that night, he called her.

“Hey, I’m taking the night off, you’re in charge,” he told her as soon as she answered. 

“Oh, hell yes!” Azula cheered. Zuko could only assume she was punching the air as he told her. 

“No bullying Duke,” Zuko stated.

“Aw, come on,” Azula whined. 

“Don’t let Pipsqueak get drunk at work,” Zuko continued.

“Boring,” Azula added.

“And make sure to take stock at the end of the night,” Zuko finished, ignoring Azula’s breath of annoyance. “Paperwork is on my desk.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Azula replied. 

“Thanks, Azula,” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was in the back of a cab, stretched out. 

“You sound tired,” Azula said. “Everything okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking though,” Zuko replied, the cab turning into the street. “Call me if you need anything tonight, okay?”

Azula replied in affirmation and hung up. When the cab pulled up to the curb, Zuko paid the driver and got out, ready to trek up the four flights of stairs. He wondered if anyone would be home, but Aang was most likely at Toph’s place, while Sokka and Suki were most likely still working. 

Opening the door, he spotted Katara laying on the couch watching TV. Momo lay on her stomach and Appa was curled up on the floor next to her, her arm flung over the side so she could pet the happy dog. Zuko dropped his key on the table and walked over. When she saw him, she lifted her feet for him to sit down. Once he sat, Katara replaced her feet on his lap.

“Thought you had to work at the bar tonight?” she asked him.

“Took the day off, decided to be a hermit instead,” Zuko replied. 

Momo stood up on Katara’s stomach and made his way towards Zuko, moving his head forward expectantly. Zuko scratched under Momo’s chin.

“How was meeting your publisher?” Katara asked.

Zuko just shrugged. “It was fine I guess. We talked about what to do about the picture at the back of the book. Didn’t get far though.”

“How come?”

“Ah, well,” Zuko replied, motioning to his scar. “Don’t know what to do about this.”

Katara scrunched her eyebrows together, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t know if I want to have this,” Zuko said, this time motioning to his entire face, “all over the country.”

Katara shook her head.

“And, I don’t think anyone would want to  _ see  _ it,” Zuko added, looking at Katara.

“Zuko, honey, do you really think people care?” she asked, sitting up slowly and raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I know how people react when they see it,” Zuko told her. “Your brother tried not to look at it for a solid week before I told him to knock it off.” 

“But that’s Sokka,” Katara pointed out.

“Yeah, but even complete strangers stare at it,” Zuko stated, now stroking the scar with his index finger. He moved from his ear to his eye, feeling the roughness beneath his fingertip. 

“Strangers like to stare at what they don’t understand,” Katara said. 

“I don’t know, Katara,” he said, now putting his hand down. “Shinu seems to think we can cover it with makeup.”

Katara removed her feet from Zuko’s lap, moving so that she was now kneeling next to him. 

“Zuko, are what are you so afraid of?” she asked. 

“People judging me before they get to know me,” Zuko admitted. “Or people trying to make some tragic backstory as to what happened in my childhood.”

“Zuko, your childhood  _ was  _ tragic,” Katara told him with a sad smile. 

She raised a hand to his face, placing her hand gently on his scar.

“Whether you like it or not, this scar is a part of you,” she continued, her thumb stroking his cheek. “And you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

Zuko closed his eyes, her touch soothing. 

“Maybe it might be a good thing,” she offered. “Telling your story, I mean.”

Zuko opened his eyes, looking at her. “What do you mean?”

“Has Shinu put together whose son you are yet?” Katara asked. “I’m sure Ozai is well known.” 

Zuko hadn’t considered that. Then again, maybe it was because if he did tell his story, Ozai would retaliate. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet,” Zuko replied, placing his hand on Katara’s. 

“That’s okay too,” Katara told him. “But don’t let the fear of people judging you stop you from doing what you love. Because whether you like it or not, it’s going to happen.”

Zuko laughed, removing his hand from hers. “Damn, I actually forgot about that.”

Katara took her hand back, laughing along with Zuko. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you become a published author.”

“But I  _ hate  _ being perceived,” Zuko joked, grabbing Katara and pulling her close. Momo jumped down, giving Katara room to cuddle up against Zuko.

“Like I said, get used to it,” she teased, getting comfortable. Zuko couldn’t help but notice how easily they fit together. 

He’d get used to it, Zuko decided, but only because Katara seemed to have faith in him.

Now, he just has to do what he promised himself and tell his best friend he was in love with her. And he was about to, too, but right as he was about to open his mouth, her phone rang.

“Oh!” Katara exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing her phone off the coffee table where it lay. “It’s my dad!”

Zuko nodded as Katara answered the phone, heading to her room. Guess he’ll just have to tell her later. 

* * *

Hakoda and Gran Gran decided that they were going to spend Christmas with Katara and Sokka this year even though, as Sokka pointed out, they would see them again four months later for the wedding. Still, Hakoda stated he wanted to see his kids and Gran Gran argued she hadn’t seen her grandchildren in years since they moved away. Katara and Sokka couldn’t argue with that logic. 

“So, you’ll come the week of Christmas and then just spend the two days with us,” Katara said to Hakoda, making sure to write everything out in an itinerary she had open on her laptop.

“If that’s what you say,” Hakoda stated. He usually went with whatever his daughter told him. “Gran Gran is very excited to see you two!”

“Will she be okay, though?” Katara asked, pausing her typing. “Like, with her heart and everything?”

“Well, that was almost six months ago,” Hakoda replied. “How about this, we’ll double check with her doctor.”

“Yes, please,” Katara replied. 

“Katara, have you thought any more about what you told me?” Hakoda asked. 

Katara sighed, looking out her window. She had been debating on moving back with her dad and getting a job at the elementary school in town. Actually, Katara hadn’t actually considered it much, she just said it out loud to her dad one day when they were talking, and now the idea lingered in her mind. There was no real reason why she would move back home: she loved her job, she loved the loft, she loved her friends. What reason could there be to move?

“Katara?” Hakoda asked, cutting into her thoughts.

“Sorry, dad,” Katara replied, rubbing her eye with her hand. “I haven’t thought about it much. I think it was more of an impulse thought.” 

“Hmm,” Hakoda hummed. “Why did you bring it up to begin with?”

“Dad, I’m not really sure,” Katara said. “I guess it was just a thought I had.”

“Is there something going on you’re not telling me?” Hakoda’s voice softened like it usually did when he was trying to comfort his daughter. That was his super power, Katara thought, the fact that Hakoda could get anything out of her because he knew how to actually  _ listen _ , rather than force Katara to speak. 

“Dad… do you believe love finds a way back, right?” she finally asked him. 

“Sure, I do,” Hakoda answered. “Think of your Gran Gran and her friend Pakku.”

“Okay, but not like that,” Katara told him. 

“Well, what do you mean?”

“A love you lost,” Katara clarified. “Someone you thought you fell out of love with, but then realized maybe you never did.”

“That’s a very deep question Katara,” Hakoda exclaimed, sighing deeply. “I would guess it depends on the situation.” 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How come you never remarried?” Katara asked him. The question had always been bugging her ever since she was a teenager. When all the girls in her grade had mothers to do their hair and take them shopping, Katara had Hakoda and Gran Gran. While Gran Gran was as much a mother as she could be, Katara still tried to hold on to the memory of Kya.

“That’s… quite the loaded question,” Hakoda replied. “I don’t think I can answer that.”

“Try?”

Hakoda sighed deeply again. “I guess I just never tried to find someone else. I loved your mother too much, and I felt like remarrying would disrespect the love I had for her.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Katara replied. 

“Katara, what’s all this talk of love?” 

“No reason,” Katara lied. “Just the wedding planning getting to me.”

“Katara,” Hakoda repeated softly. “I won’t make you speak, but if there’s something bothering you, or something happening in your life, I would like to help you.”

“I just… there’s so much,” Katara said, voice cracking. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Is it work?” Hakoda asked her. “Last we talked, you were fine there.”

“Oh, dad, you’re trying to give me an out,” Katara said, trying to hold back her tears.

“Is it something in the loft? I’m sure living with your brother and Suki can’t be too easy,” Hakoda continued. 

“I guess we can say the loft, but it’s not them,” Katara answered. 

Hakoda sighed. “Is there something happening with Zuko?”

Katara finally burst out into tears. 

“Oh, Katara,” Hakoda sighed again. “What happened?”

“He broke up with his girlfriend a couple months ago, which is great I guess, but I don’t know how he feels about anything and I’m overthinking the whole thing,” Katara blubbered, unable to form coherent sentences. 

“Start at the beginning, please,” Hakoda exclaimed. “But maybe breath first.”

Katara took a breath, trying to figure out where exactly she should start. 

“After Zuko and I broke up, we waited a few months before seeing anyone else,” Katara explained, trying to keep her voice steady. “He ended up dating a friend from childhood for a few months.”

“Well, that’s good for him right?” Hakoda asked. “Or is this bad? Bad because you’re sad?”

“No, it was great, I was really happy for him!” Katara exclaimed. “He looked like he was having a lot of fun with her, they spent a lot of time together.”

“So, what does this have to do with you?” 

“Well, I mean, I hooked up with someone for a few weeks-”

“ _ Katara _ !” Hakoda said. “I don’t need to know everything!” 

“You asked!” Katara said. 

“So what happened?” 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t jealous or anything,” Katara told him. “I mean, okay, maybe I was a little jealous. But he was still my friend and all I cared about was that he was happy. But then…”

“Then?”

“Dad, I’m still in love with Zuko,” Katara admitted. She had actually never said how she felt out loud, other people just  _ told  _ her how she felt, and she agreed. 

Hakoda was silent on the other side.

“And I don’t know why, dad, but that’s what it is,” Katara continued. “I love him, and I don’t know if he loves me back.”

“Oh, Katara,” Hakoda replied sadly. 

“And I guess I thought if I moved home, I wouldn’t have to see him anymore,” Katara cried. “That I can finally find someone else, and move on completely.”

“You cannot run from your feelings, Katara,” Hakoda told her gently. “The best way to solve this is to tell Zuko how you feel and see where that takes you.”

“And what if he doesn’t love me back?” Katara asked. “What do I do then?”

“I don’t know, Katara,” Hakoda said honestly. “That’s up to you. But I can tell you one thing: you were so happy when you were with him. I don’t think I’d ever seen you so in love.”

“That’s what I’m scared of, dad,” Katara said. 

“I can’t tell you how to feel and when,” Hakoda said, “only your heart can do that. But I can encourage you to say something. Only then will you know.”

Katara sniffed. “You’re right.”

“I know I am!” Hakoda replied, a light chuckle in his voice. “I’m going to call the doctor to get an appointment for Gran Gran. You need to go talk to Zuko.”

“Okay, dad,” Katara replied. 

“Hey, Katara,” Hakoda said. “If he doesn’t love you back, then he doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“Thanks, dad,” Katara said. 

Katara hung up with Hakoda. She took a shuddering breath and got up from her desk. Before she could even  _ think  _ about talking to Zuko, she needed to wash her face. She quietly made her way to the bathroom, washing her face with cool water. Looking in the mirror, she did her best to adjust her hair; it was in its usual long braid, but she decided to quickly undo it, her nimble fingers working through her hair as it pat down her curls. Nodding to herself, she decided that it was now or never.

Taking a breath, she walked over to the living room, ready to finally face her fear. Though when she walked into the living room, she was somewhat disappointed with what she saw.

Zuko must have been exhausted, as his head was now leaning up against the back of the couch, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Momo was curled up on his lap, Appa laying at his feet.

Katara couldn’t be mad. Instead, she smiled to herself, and made her way over, sitting down next to him tentatively. He lifted his head, opening an eye to look at her.

“Hey, Katara,” he mumbled. “I’m just a bit tired.”

Katara smiled and scooted closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I can see that.”

“I’m gonna be a hermit,” he told her, placing his head back down and closing his eye. Katara listened to his deep, slow breathing. 

It was then she realized what went wrong with their relationship: timing was never their strong point. 

* * *

A week later, Zuko and Sokka were at the bar together. 

Sokka, being the ambitious man that he is, decided he wanted to write his wedding vows five months in advance, and of course, he needed Zuko’s help because ‘Zuko was the writer’. Zuko wasn’t sure if he should have been honored, but he helped Sokka nonetheless. They spent four hours in Zuko’s room squeezing every last word out of Sokka’s brain to write the most perfect vows. Now, they were saved in a file on Sokka’s laptop, waiting to be read in April. As a reward, the boys decided the only way to celebrate was to go to the bar they seem to pretty much live in.

“So, let me get this straight,” Azula was saying, leaning up against the bar and glancing at Sokka and Zuko, “while you have fun, I work?”

“Azula, you offered to take Duke’s shift,” Zuko pointed out, taking a drink of his beer. 

“I know that, but still,” Azula said, pouting a bit. 

“How about this,” Zuko stated, pointing his beer at her, “you do this to me all the time?”

“Fair hit,” Azula conceded. She turned slightly to catch Sokka staring at her, eyes squinted in concentration. “What?”

“That shirt looks familiar,” Sokka said, pointing at it.

Azula was wearing a red and black flannel shirt that was much too large for her. She had rolled the sleeves up her elbows, a plain black shirt underneath it so she could wear it open. 

“Yeah, it was mine,” Zuko replied, drinking his beer once more. “I wasn’t wearing it, so I gave it to Azula.”

“I call it my ‘women magnet’ shirt,” Azula replied, modeling the shirt off for Sokka. 

Sokka just shook his head. “Hand me downs.” 

“You and Katara don’t do that?” Zuko asked him, looking at Azula who looked equally confused. 

“Well, sometimes she steals a sweatshirt or something, but that’s it really,” Sokka replied, shrugging. 

“Oh thanks the Spirits,” Zuko said. “I thought this was another example of how weird Azula and I are.”

Azula shook her head. “Oh, well, we still are. But good to know we’re catching up.”

Zuko and Azula high fived, Sokka laughing. 

“You’re okay, Azula,” Sokka said, lifting his beer to her. 

Azula blushed slightly. “Well, I’m still going to be a dick to you, so don’t get too comfortable.”

“You got it,” Sokka replied. 

Azula nodded and walked off, a group of customers gathering at the opposite end of the bar. 

“Wonder what the girls are doing,” Zuko said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the loft, Suki, Katara, Ty Lee and Toph were all gathered in the living room. It was the best part of the month: knitting session. 

“I’m just here to hold yarn,” Toph reminded the other three, who all vocalized their agreement. 

Really Toph was over because Aang was visiting his grandfather, an older man Gyatso who lived in the next town over. Toph would have gone with Aang, but he decided to make the trip on his own, so Toph decided to join the girls. She hadn’t spent time with them all that much, so why not start? 

Ty Lee was telling the others about the new models she recruited the past month, explaining how each one would be useful for certain campaigns. 

“They’re all so funny too!” Ty Lee explained, easily multitasking between her knitting and her story. “For example, they always debate on who should wear beanies versus who should wear fedoras.” 

“Seems… fun,” Suki replied, placing her needles down in frustration. “Why can I  _ never  _ get this?”

“Why does this always happen to you?” Ty Lee asked her, placing her own needles down and fixing the stitch in Suki’s hat. 

“No idea,” Suki said. “Katara said this was soothing. It’s been four years since we started this, and damn it, this is still  _ not  _ soothing!” 

Katara and Ty Lee laughed, Toph just shook her head.

“Why pick up a hobby that frustrates you?” Toph asked. “I’ll stick to weightlifting.”

“Maybe I’ll start weightlifting,” Katara said, looking up from the scarf she was knitting for her Gran Gran. “Think it would help me out with the stress?”

Toph shrugged. “Probably.”

“What are you stressed about?” Ty Lee asked her, pushing her needles aside and focusing on Katara.

“You’re not allowed to say wedding planning,” Suki told Katara. “That’s  _ my  _ excuse.” 

“Okay, then I’m not stressed at all,” Katara stated, sighing. 

Suki studied Katara, her own needles abandoned on her lap. 

“What?” Katara asked, looking at Suki. She noticed Ty Lee was also staring at her. “What?”

“Hmm, you’re definitely stressed about something,” Toph replied, smirking. “Maybe it’s time you tell us, Sugar Queen.”

Knowing she was caught, Katara let out a breath.

“I was talking to my dad,” she told them. “I’m debating moving home.”

“ _ WHAT _ ?” Suki yelled, jumping up so her needles and yarn clattered to the floor.

“Move home?” Ty Lee asked, a bit more calmly. 

“Sugar Queen, that’s messed up,” Toph exclaimed, shaking her head and crossing her arms. 

“It’s stupid, I know,” Katara told them, grabbing Suki’s wrist and pulling her back down on the couch. “I don’t think I’m going to actually do it, but it was something I talked about with my dad.”

“Why?” Suki asked her. “Why would you leave?”

Katara looked at her, her eyes filled with shame. Suki knew. Suki always knew.

“I see,” was all Suki could say.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko continued messing around at the bar, each four beers in at this point. They had no idea how they were going to get home, seeing as Sokka drove and he had no intention of stopping. 

“So, wait wait,” Zuko said, trying to keep himself from laughing harder. “Suki just… thought Appa licking her was you?”

Sokka couldn’t stop laughing, the alcohol clearly hitting him. “I don’t - I don’t know why.”

To anyone else, including Azula who kept walking by and rolling her eyes, this story would not be funny. To Sokka and Zuko, who were high on life and a bit buzzed, this was the funniest shit either of them heard. 

“You two are grown men,” Azula chided, taking their empty beer bottles away and replacing them with glasses of water. “You should act like it.”

That just caused Zuko and Sokka to laugh harder. 

Azula rolled her eyes again and walked away; despite her annoyance, she felt joy at watching her brother be so carefree. 

As the boys calmed down, Sokka’s phone rang in his pocket. He dug it out, and looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Suki!” Sokka exclaimed to Zuko, pointing at the phone.

“Hey! You’re going to marry her!” Zuko replied, giving Sokka a thumbs up. 

“Oh  _ shit  _ you’re right!” Sokka said happily. The phone kept ringing in his hand. 

“You should probably answer it,” Zuko told him, taking his water in his hand and drinking from it. 

Sokka nodded and did as he was told, placing the phone to his ear. “Hi Suki!”

Zuko watched as Sokka’s eyes slowly widened, glancing up at Zuko before looking away. He couldn’t hear Suki on the other side, but whatever she was saying had to be serious. 

“Zuko, uh, I’ll be right back okay?” Sokka said, slowly getting off the stool. 

“Everything okay?” Zuko asked.

“Nothing to be worried about,” Sokka assured him. 

Zuko just watched as Sokka pushed through the crowd of people and out the front door, phone still pressed firmly against his ear.

* * *

“She really hasn’t said anything to you?” Suki asked Sokka. When he answered, he sounded a bit too tipsy for this conversation, but it seemed like the prospect of his sister leaving town sobered him up. 

“Suki, if she had told me, I definitely would have passed along that information to you!” Sokka exclaimed. 

“I just can’t believe she didn’t tell you!” Suki replied, trying to keep her voice down. She was hiding out in the bathroom, leaving the other three girls alone. “You’re her brother!”

“Well, you’re her best friend,” Sokka said. “Why didn’t she tell you?!”

Both Sokka and Suki groaned at the same time. Suki swore she could hear Sokka hitting his forehead like he usually did when he was annoyed. 

“We said we wouldn’t meddle,” Suki told him, tugging the bun that sat at the top of her head. 

“Suki, maybe we  _ should _ ,” Sokka sighed. “We can’t let her do this.”

“Sokka, you’re her brother, sure,” Suki said, “but she’s an adult. She can and will make her own decisions.” 

“We can’t let her make the stupidest decision of her life,” Sokka said. “We both know why she’s thinking about this.”

Now it was Suki’s turn to sigh. “Get back to your bro night, I’ve got Katara.”

“Can I  _ please  _ say something?” Sokka begged. 

“No meddling!” Suki repeated.

She hung up as Sokka grumbled a response back to her. To pretend like she actually went to the bathroom, Suki flushed the toilet and washed her hands before making her way back to the living room. There, Katara and Ty Lee were paying close attention to Toph’s animated story.

“And then I told that  _ Boulder  _ that it sounded like he was scared!” Toph exclaimed, arms up in the air. “Boy, did he think he was going to get the best of me!” 

Suki took her seat by Katara, Katara and Ty Lee laughing along with Toph.

“What took you so long?” Toph asked Suki, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Something I ate,” Suki lied. 

Toph raised her eyebrow further; she knew Suki was lying, but thankfully didn’t say anything. 

“Hey, uh, Katara,” Suki said, looking at Katara. “Should we revisit the ‘maybe moving home’ situation?”

Katara just sighed.

“Give me a reason I should say,” Katara told her.

Suki and Ty Lee looked at each other, Toph leaned back putting her hands behind her head.

* * *

Sokka came back into the bar with his phone in one hand, the other hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Everything okay?” Zuko asked him, sliding the empty glass that once held water over to Azula.

“Fine, fine,” Sokka muttered, taking his seat next to Zuko. He looked at the glass of water sitting in front of him, then looked up at Azula. “Get me another beer.”

“No way, you drove here,” Azula scoffed. “Drink your water.”

“Azula, please,” Sokka asked. When she shook her head, Sokka picked up the water and downed it in one go, slamming the glass down on the bar.

Azula blinked. “Well. I did say drink it.”

“Can I get another beer now?” he asked her, sliding the glass over.

“Why? Fiance troubles?” Azula asked him, grabbing the empty glass. 

“No, sister problems,” Sokka told her.

Azula faced Sokka, their eyes meeting in understanding. She nodded, then grabbed him a beer, placing it in front of him.

Sokka grabbed it, taking a big gulp. 

“Uh, is Katara okay?” Zuko asked him, worried. 

“She’s being an idiot,” Sokka told him, wiping his mouth with his hand. 

Azula walked away, leaving the boys alone.

“How is she being an idiot?” Zuko asked him, raising his eyebrow. “Something to do with the wedding? Is this a best man situation?”

Sokka shook his head. “No, not like that.”

Zuko looked even more confused. “Okay, then what is it?”

“No, I said I wouldn’t meddle anymore,” Sokka replied. 

“You said that about  _ me _ ,” Zuko pointed out. 

“Yeah, I know,” Sokka said, drinking his beer again. 

“Sokka, what the hell are you talking about? Cut the shit,” Zuko snapped, taking the beer out of Sokka’s hand. 

“My sister is thinking of moving home,” Sokka told him, taking the beer back. “She’s being an idiot and running away.”

Zuko blinked, shock written on his face. “She - she wants to leave?”

“Thinking about it,” Sokka said. “That’s why Suki called.”

“Why would she do that?” Zuko asked, blood rushing to his ears. “She can’t leave. She- she can’t.”

Sokka didn’t say anything. 

“Sokka, why did you say she was running away?” Zuko asked.

Sokka looked at Zuko, rubbing the back of his neck once more. He seemed to be thinking, but not very hard. 

“Screw it, I don’t really care anymore,” Sokka stated, looking at Zuko. “I can’t let you two assholes regret this for the rest of your life.”

“Regret what?” 

“Zuko, Katara is still in love with you,” Sokka finally told him. “She’s always been in love with you. No one said anything because we didn’t want to interfere.”

“She… she’s in love with me?” Zuko’s heart was pounding, his hands were sweaty. Suddenly he felt like he couldn’t swallow. 

“Yeah,” Sokka replied, smiling. “She is. And she’s so scared you don’t feel the same way that she’s debating leaving so she can avoid getting hurt again.”

Zuko sat there, absorbing every word. Katara was in love with him. The girl he loved loved him back. 

“Zuko?” Sokka asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What are you going to do?”

Zuko stood up quickly. “I need to go to her, I need to tell her how I feel.”

Sokka smiled, grabbing his wallet and placing money on the bar for Azula. 

“There we go, buddy,” Sokka said.

“I have to go,” Zuko stated, turning out of the bar and running outside, Sokka on his heels. 

“Ah, one problem,” Sokka said, grabbing Zuko’s arm. “I’m still drunk.”

“Shit, I can’t drive home either,” Zuko replied. 

Sokka pulled his phone out. “I got this.”

* * *

“Hello?” Katara asked, staring at the three girls. “Anything?”

Ty Lee and Suki seemed to be communicating telepathically. Toph on the hand just sat there, hands behind her head, legs crossed. 

“Guys?” Katara asked again. “Come on, seriously?”

“Sparky’s in love with you,” Toph blurted. 

“ _ Toph _ !” Suki and Ty Lee exclaimed, Ty Lee giving Toph a little shove.

Toph turned a bit red, before leaning forward again. 

“Sorry,” Toph said. “You guys weren’t going to say anything.”

“Woah woah, hold up,” Katara said, shaking her head. “Can you repeat that?”

“I said, Sparky’s in love with you,” Toph repeated. “We all knew.”

“Wait, what do you mean  _ you all knew _ ?” Katara asked, glaring at Suki and Ty Lee.

“Well,” Suki started, turning red. “Sokka got him to admit it, and of course Sokka told me, and I told Sokka what you told Ty Lee and me, and Toph just knows everything, so she told Aang.”

“So no one thought to say anything!” Katara asked, standing up and throwing her hands up.

“In our defense,” Ty Lee interjected, “we thought you guys would say something when he and Mai broke up.”

“But, but, but,” Katara stuttered, now starting to pace. 

“Katara, this is good, right?” Suki asked her, watching her best friend. 

“I was so scared,” Katara said to no one in particular. “I thought he moved on. I thought… I don’t know, I thought he wouldn’t want to try again.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Ty Lee asked.

“I don’t know, mostly communication,” Katara answered.

The other three laughed, causing Katara to stop her pacing and glare at them.

“What?” she asked.

“You got that right,” Suki said, shaking her head. “Katara, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“Well, what do I do?” Katara asked them.

“I have an idea,” Toph said, standing up and going over to Katara, giving her a punch to the arm. “ _ Tell him _ .”

“But, when?” Katara asked.

Ty Lee and Suki stood up too.

“He’s at the bar with Sokka,” Suki said. 

“Let’s go,” Ty Lee said.

They grabbed Katara, pulling her towards the door.

“Wait!” Toph called, the others looking at her. “Shoes and jackets, kids.”

Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee nodded, pulling on their shoes and finding their jackets. 

“Toph, hold the fort?” Suki asked. 

Toph sat down on the couch. “You got it.”

The three girls ran down the stairs to the lobby and out the front door to where Suki’s car was parked on the street. They got in her car, Katara in the passenger seat, heart on her sleeve.

As they pulled away, an Uber pulled up, Zuko and Sokka stumbling out. 

“Thanks, Beezus!” Sokka called, slamming the door behind them. 

He followed Zuko up the stairs, but Zuko was taking two at a time. 

“Why couldn’t we take the elevator,” Sokka complained once they reached the fourth floor. 

Zuko didn’t listen, just ran into the loft, sliding slightly on the floor when he saw just Toph sitting alone on the couch.

Toph looked up, head cocked. “Sparky?”

“Toph,” Zuko said, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Sparky, what are you doing here?” Toph asked, voice raised. 

“Where-?” Zuko was interrupted by Sokka walking in, clutching a stitch in his side. 

“Oh, I should not have had that fifth beer,” Sokka said, walking in. He stood up straight and looked around, eyes falling on Toph. “Toph?”

“Meathead, you’re here too?” Toph asked, now shrugging Zuko’s hand off of her and standing up.

“Toph, where’s everyone else?” Zuko asked her, heart racing. At this point he wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or from running up four flights of stairs. 

“They went looking for  _ you, _ ” Toph stated, pointing at Zuko.

Sokka was already on his phone, walking towards his room. 

“Ty Lee?” he said, closing the door behind him. 

“Sokka?” Ty Lee asked, extremely confused. “Uhh… hi?”

“I’m assuming Suki is driving,” Sokka told her.

“How did you-?”

“Tell Suki to turn around,” Sokka told her. “We left.”

“Suki, they left,” Ty Lee said to Suki.

Sokka could hear Katara in the background. 

“Wait, Katara, you can’t just get out in the middle of the street!” came Suki’s voice.

“Uhh, well Suki and I are stuck in traffic, but Katara’s on her way,” Ty Lee told Sokka on the phone.

Sokka groaned. “She’s going to get herself killed.” 

Katara, thank goodness, did not get herself killed. But she did run through the streets, which was incredibly unlike her. 

Zuko, on the other hand, did not hear Sokka’s conversation, so he was already running out of the loft before Toph could try and stop him. 

Zuko was on the fourth floor hitting the button for the elevator. 

Katara ran as fast as she could into the loft, now standing in the lobby hitting the button to get upstairs.

The door opened, Zuko got on. 

Katara, frustrated and impatient, ran to the stairs, taking two by two. 

Zuko stepped off the elevator, running outside. 

Katara ran into the loft where a very confused Toph stood in the middle of the room and a disgruntled Sokka was now in the kitchen, trying to call Zuko.

“He just left,” Toph said. “Maybe you should-”

Out Katara ran. 

Zuko paused halfway down the block before he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out, noticing the message from Sokka. He turned around and ran back. 

“Think they’re okay?” Ty Lee asked Suki when they were finally able to get out of traffic. 

“Who even knows,” Suki replied, shaking her head. 

Katara was on the elevator when Zuko ran into the lobby. Now, he could have waited for the elevator, but instead he went for the stairs. 

Zuko reached the fourth floor just as Katara ran outside. 

But instead of running, she paused. She wasn’t running anymore. She turned around, going back to the elevator. 

Zuko was about to run into the loft, but stopped at the door. He had a feeling something was wrong. 

He went back to the elevator, too tired to run down the stairs again. 

“Come on, come on,” he said, hitting the button impatiently. 

The elevator dinged, but when the doors opened, there was a delivery man in the way, packages stacked on a cart next to him.

“Oh  _ come on _ ,” Zuko stated. “Hurry up, I need to tell my best friend I’m in love with her!”

The delivery man just looked at Zuko, shaking his head as he carefully stepped off the elevator.

Zuko let out a hot breath, making a face when the man wasn’t looking. 

He turned around, Katara leaning up against the side of the elevator. He felt his eyes go wide.

“Hey,” she said, a small smile on her face.

“Uh, hey,” he replied, stepping on the elevator and leaning against the wall next to her. 

They looked at each other, both embarrassed, blushing wildly. 

“Well, I-” Katara started. 

Before she could finish, Zuko grabbed her waist, pulling her into him, kissing her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him back. Her fingers were playing with the hair by his neck, Zuko holding onto her tightly. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m in love with you too,” she told him when they came up for air.

“Great,” Zuko replied, pulling her in again, their lips meeting. 

The elevator door closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT!!! THEY DID THE THING!!! YOU ALL HELD ON FOR SO LONG, THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> Episode is based off Season 6 Episode 22: Five Stars for Beezus AKA the best episode.
> 
> SO, you may think "ah yes, we can end here", but I love writing this fic so much, I want a few more chapters. We still need the Sukka wedding, Aang's graduation, more Taang because they cute, and, of course, the fluffy Zutara that I've deprived you all of for 11 chapters. I'm hoping to get this to about 40 chapters, but there might be some time skips. 
> 
> Sugar, we're going down!
> 
> (https://youtu.be/MJUYeT8ojS0 in case you'd like to see where I got the inspiration for the last scene)


	35. Honeymoon Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko discuss next steps in their relationship; despite the fact that they broke up before, both agree that maybe where their relationship is works. Aang finishes up his student teaching at the school. He and Toph go to dinner to celebrate where they talk more about their feelings. Suki feels weird about getting older in life and Sokka comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad we all liked that last chapter! We have some nice fluffy chapters of our favorite Gaang coming up.

Have you ever experienced ‘the honeymoon phase’? 

According to, well, everyone, it’s the beginning of the relationship where you’re still totally infatuated with the other person that you tend to miss everything that was going on around you. 

Katara and Zuko’s honeymoon phase has just begun. 

Before deciding anything, though, they both knew they needed to sit down and discuss what they were going to do. 

“So, you think we should give this another shot?” Zuko asked Katara, gripping her hand in his.

They were sitting on Katara’s bed, cross legged and facing each other. Everyone else was in the living room, loudly getting drunk. Aang came home shortly before, extremely distraught that he missed all the fun. He goes out of town for _three hours_ and this happens? 

“Well, what do you think?” Katara asked, staring at Zuko.

“I just don’t want to end up breaking up again,” Zuko replied, stroking Katara’s thumb with his. “I don’t want to hurt you like I did last time.”

“Zuko, we know what went wrong last time,” Katara told him. “But I understand what you mean.”

“You do?”

Katara nodded. “I don’t… I don’t want another broken heart.”

They sat quietly, each mulling over their thoughts. They broke up less than a year ago, and yet they never once mentioned to the other how much of a mistake they thought they made. 

“We really broke up because we spent too much time together, huh?” Zuko said, chuckling a bit. “I mean, I think I’ve spent more time with you now than I did when we were dating.”

Katara grinned at him. “Well, there was more to it, wasn't there?”

“Communication?” Zuko asked her. 

“We really weren’t the best with that, were we?” Katara aked him. She held up their hands that were still gripping each other. “I mean… here’s exhibit A.”

Zuko laughed at that. “Okay, so better communication.”

“Better communication,” Katara agreed. 

“We argued a lot towards the end,” Zuko said. “And, Katara, I love you, but I really hated when we argued.”

“I think that might fall under better communication,” Katara told him. “But we might have to work on that as we go.”

Zuko sighed. “I think a lot of what we do is going to be figuring it out as we go along.”

“Are you okay with that?” Katara asked him. “I don’t want us to get burnt out or feel like we’re working too hard for a relationship.”

“That’s why we talk about what bothers us,” Zuko told her. “We need to do that _before_ it ends in an argument.”

“When did you become so wise?” Katara teased.

Zuko stuck his tongue out, which Katara returned.

“So, what do you say, Katara?” Zuko asked her. “Are we doing this? Again?”

Katara leaned in, kissing Zuko on the cheek. “Yes.”

“So, uh, now we have to go deal with our friends who knew this whole time how we felt and didn't say anything and have been suffering in silence as they watched us try and figure it out,” Zuko told her, turning slightly red. 

Katara laughed and got up off the bed, offering Zuko her other hand. “Well, good thing we have each other then, isn’t it?”

Zuko smiled and took her hand, getting up off the bed himself. “So, uh, does this mean you won’t leave?”

“I think so,” Katara told him, raising herself on her toes to place a gentle kiss on Zuko’s lips. She could feel Zuko smiling against her. 

When they got to the living room, there was a wine and a beer waiting for Katara and Zuko. They joined the group, no one saying anything, but smiles on all their faces. 

One would think the vibe of the loft would change after that, but it stayed exactly the same. Except, maybe a bit more wild. 

* * *

December began suddenly, no one exactly prepared for what the next year was going to bring them.

Aang was in his last week of student teaching, which left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He adored his fifth graders, he enjoyed working with Karuk, and he really really loved teaching. It was strange just how quickly the end of the year came and he was dreading his last day with his kids. 

“So, when do you actually graduate?” Sokka asked him at a loft dinner one night. 

“Well, since I took the summer courses, I technically graduate when I’m done with my student teaching,” Aang answered, taking a bite of his eggplant parm. He was sitting at the head of the table, Suki and Sokka on one side, Katara and Zuko on the other.

“Do you get to walk?” Katara asked, looking up at him. 

Aang nodded. “Yep. In May if I want.”

“Please do it!” Katara exclaimed. “It’s been _years_ since I’ve gone to a graduation.” 

“Last one I went to was when you received your Masters, Katara,” Sokka stated. “Longest day of my _life_.”

“Oh, boo hoo, you just say that because you forgot to pack snacks,” Katara replied, making a face at him. 

“I’ll be on snack duty,” Zuko volunteered. “I’m sure we can also sneak in alcohol.”

“Oh, only the good stuff though,” Suki said, pointing her fork at Zuko. “We can get nips.”

“Take a shot every time the announcer clearly mispronounces a name,” Zuko joked. 

Suki, Katara, and Sokka all laughed. Aang just shook his head.

“I dunno guys,” Aang said. “I’ve already graduated once, it’s weird doing it again.”

“Well, it’s your decision,” Katara told him, patting his shoulder. 

“But if you do decide to walk,” Suki told him, “I’m bringing a bull horn.” 

Aang laughed. “Okay, okay, deal.” 

The last day arrived and Aang asked Katara if they could drive in together this time. Despite the fact that they were going to the same place, they barely drove in together; Aang usually stayed later to plan, meet with parents or his supervisor, or just talk with other teachers. 

“Sure, Aang, we can go together today,” Katara told him, grabbing both Aang’s and her own lunchbox from out of the fridge. 

In the car, Aang was silent, much like he was for his first day of observations back in April. 

“Hey, you okay?” Katara asked him, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

“Just thinking,” Aang replied. 

“Last day jitters, huh?” Katara asked. 

“I’m just sad,” Aang told her. “I don’t want this to end.”

“I know,” Katara replied. “Have you been looking for other jobs?”

Aang nodded. “Yes. Apparently, there is a fourth grade teacher going out on maternity leave in February at the other elementary school.”

“Did you apply?” Katara asked. 

“Yeah,” Aang told her. “Karuk, the principal, and Professor Zei, all wrote me really nice recommendation letters.”

“What about your license?” Katara asked. “Have you applied for that?”

“Yep, should go through in hopefully a month,” Aang replied.

“Wow, you’re a real teacher now, Aang,” Katara said, smiling at him at a stop light. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, Katara,” Aang replied, grinning back and blushing. 

“What are you going to do to celebrate?” 

“Toph and I are going to dinner,” Aang replied, adjusting in his seat a bit. “Then maybe go visit Gyatso.”

“I’m really happy you guys are going well,” Katara told him sincerely. “You guys get on so well, it’s amazing.”

“We’re really not that different from each other either,” Aang said, shrugging. “We just mesh, you know?”

“Absolutely,” Katara said, turning into the parking lot. 

As she pulled into her parking spot, she heard Aang take a deep breath in. 

“Ready?” she asked him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Aang replied, already opening the door. 

The day went by much quicker than Aang anticipated. Each lesson taught, he felt this strange sense of impending doom, like there was nothing at the other side of the tunnel. His fifth graders could sense his distress, and they were all on their best behavior. How on Earth was he going to leave these kids?

At the end of the day, just before the last bell rang, Karuk and the class presented Aang with a giant card signed by all of the kids. Karuk had also gotten Aang a brand new lesson planner and an activity book filled with ideas for when he has his own classroom. It took everything Aang had to not break down into tears. As the kids left, each one gave Aang a high five or a hug. 

“Aang, you have a real gift,” Karuk told Aang as the last student walked out of the room, waving goodbye to Aang. 

Aang gulped. “I do?”

“Yes, you do,” Karuk confirmed. “I hope you realize the impact you had on these kids. They’re going to miss you.” 

“I’m really going to miss them,” Aang replied, trying to take a steady breath. “I can’t thank you enough for being my mentor.”

Karuk smiled and held out his hand to Aang. “And I can’t thank you enough for all the hard work.”

Aang shook Karuk’s hand firmly, giving him a wide smile.

“By the way, you didn’t hear this from me,” Karuk said, “but Szeto, the other fifth grade teacher, is retiring at the end of the year.”

“He is?” Aang asked as he and Karuk let go of their hands. 

Karuk nodded. “And I _may_ have recommended to the principal that you would be a great fit.”

“You did?”

“They’re going to post the position in a few months,” Karuk continued. “I’ll reach out when they do, so make sure you apply.”

“I will!” Aang exclaimed, nodding fervently. “Thank you so much, Karuk!”

Karuk smiled and pat Aang on the back. “You’re a great man, Aang. You’re going to thrive in this career.”

Aang walked back to Katara’s office with a bounce in his step. Sure, he was sad about his last day, but knowing there was a possibility that he could be teaching here again made all the difference. 

* * *

Later that night, Aang and Toph were at dinner to celebrate his last day. Aang made sure to mope before leaving the loft to pick up Toph, but she knew that he was still sad about his last day.

“Aang, I really bet you made a difference in those kids’ lives,” Toph said, holding his hand from across the table. 

“Do you think they’ll remember me?” Aang asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

“You’re hard to forget,” Toph teased, causing Aang to laugh. “Seriously, I’m really proud of you.”

“That means a lot, Toph,” Aang replied. “Especially coming from you.”

“You went back to school to figure out what you wanted to do,” Toph continued. “You had your bumps, but you persevered and kept going.”

“I don’t think I could have done it without you being there every step of the way,” Aang told her. “Seriously, you’ve been… amazing.”

Toph laughed. “I’m sorry if I was ever impatient with your shit.”

“Nah, I needed the tough love,” Aang replied, grinning despite himself. 

“Good, then glad to be of service,” Toph smirked.

She let go of Aang’s hand when the waitress came over with their food, placing their plates in front of them. They began eating, Toph telling Aang about her day as they did.

Aang just stared at Toph, a small smile on his face, fork in his hand barely even eating his food in front of him. Of course, Toph couldn’t see Aang staring, so she just continued talking, telling Aang about how Boulder _still_ kept calling her a little girl. 

“Aang?” Toph asked, pausing her story. “Uh, you’re still there right?”

“Huh, oh, yeah I am,” Aang said, blinking in response. “Sorry, I forgot to signal I was listening.”

“No, that’s okay,” Toph assured him. “Are you still thinking about your kids?” 

“No, I’m not actually,” Aang replied, blushing furiously. 

“Then what are you thinking about?” Toph asked him, placing her fork down and grabbing her glass of water. 

“Oh uh, you know,” Aang mumbled. “Stuff.”

Toph kicked Aang under the table. “Come on, Twinkle Toes, we both know that’s a lie.”

“Just, you know, how much I love you,” Aang replied, extremely thankful that Toph could not see how red he was turning. 

“Oh, good,” Toph replied, placing her water down, slightly red herself. “I was thinking the same thing about _you_.”

Aang cleared his throat. “I’m really glad we’re on the same page then.”

Toph grinned. “Yeah, me too, Twinkle Toes.”

It seems like Toph and Aang’s honeymoon phase never ended either. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the loft, Zuko and Katara were eating dinner together at the kitchen table. 

“I can’t believe you made Sokka put five dollars in the douchebag jar all because he asked Aang if he cried,” Zuko said, shaking his head and serving himself some more pasta. 

“I mean, it was a dick move,” Katara replied. “He was so sad when we left, but he kept it together.”

“That’s good,” Zuko replied, looking over at the jar sitting on the side table next to the couch. It was stuffed with one, five, and twenty dollar bills. It hadn’t been touched for almost a year now, though occasionally there were times the crew needed to dip into for repairs around the loft.

“You going to steal all that money?” Katara asked Zuko when she noticed him looking at it. 

“No, I think I have a better idea for that,” Zuko replied, grinning at Katara. “I’ll tell you later though.”

Katara shrugged and went back to eating. Zuko’s phone buzzed and when he took it out to read the message, he began laughing.

“What?” Katara asked him. 

“Aang just texted me,” Zuko told her, reading the message. “It says, in all caps, ‘Toph in bathroom. Just told her I loved her. What the hell, why didn’t you tell me how hard that is?’” 

Katara started laughing. “Spirits, Aang!”

Zuko shook his head and put his phone away. “Even _we_ beat Aang in that front.”

“Oh, go us!” Katara exclaimed, putting her hand up for Zuko to high five. 

“See, we know what we’re doing!” Zuko added.

“So take that everyone!” Katara said, holding her hands up in triumph. 

“Hey, when is your dad and Gran Gran coming?” Zuko asked when Katara put her arms down. 

“Next week,” Katara answered. “By the way, did you want to invite Iroh for dinner on Christmas?”

“I asked him, but apparently he has other friends he wants to spend time with,” Zuko answered. “Can you believe it? He doesn’t want to hang out with me, his own nephew!”

“No offense, but I sincerely hope your uncle has other friends besides his thirty three year old nephew,” Katara teased. 

“Despicable!” Zuko exclaimed. “I’m an absolute delight, I don’t understand.”

Katara started laughing, causing Zuko to grin in response.

“How do you put up with my shit?” Zuko asked, reaching across the table. 

Katara gently poked his hand with a fork, causing Zuko to reach over farther to pinch her. 

“You’re just lucky I like you,” Katara stated, swatting his hand with hers. 

“And you’re lucky I like _you_ ,” Zuko replied, sitting back down. 

“Wow, we really became that couple again, huh?” Katara asked him. 

“Ugh, looks like it.”

They finished eating then started doing the dishes together. Oddly enough, it was one of Zuko’s favorite times with Katara. He enjoyed the domesticity of doing the dishes with the girl he loves, working together to clean and put everything away. It was calming. 

There was one time he mentioned this to Azula, and all she did was scoff. 

“You’re getting soft, Zuzu,” Azula had said, shaking her head. 

“Am I?” Zuko replied. 

Azula nodded, but grinned. “Yes. But that’s okay, because it works on you.”

Zuko could only grin in return. 

“Oh, also, if you guys break up again, I might kill you,” Azula added. “Because she’s awesome and makes you happy and I hate seeing you all sulky, so, uh, yeah.”

“Looks like you’re the one going soft,” Zuko teased. 

“Tell _no one_ ,” Azula threatened. 

Once the dishes were all put away and the leftovers stored in the fridge, Katara pulled Zuko over the couch where they settled down together. She grabbed the remote, putting on a movie. 

“Do you ever think about where we could be if we hadn’t broken up?” Zuko asked her as she snuggled closer to him. “Like, what point in our relationship we’d be at now?”

“Occasionally,” Katara replied. “But, maybe we needed to break up to figure out shit out?”

Zuko considered that.

“Think about it,” Katara continued. “Would we have tried looking for other people?”

“Nope,” Zuko answered. “My weird feelings for Mai probably wouldn’t have gone away.”

“Right, and I guess I needed to figure my life out a bit too,” Katara added. 

“So we didn’t screw anything up?” Zuko asked. 

“No, I think we’re right where we need to be,” Katara replied, tilting her head back and looking up at him. “We don’t need to follow a relationship guideline.”

Zuko kissed her forehead. “No we do not.”

Everything felt right. When they broke up, they felt like they had to fit a perfect mould, and if they didn’t, that meant they weren’t a good couple. Any little mistake they made caused a crack in their relationship all because of their own insecurities. For once, neither of them was going to let their insecurities get in the way. Their friends were also quick to point out how much happier both of them seemed to be now that they were back together, but Katara and Zuko weren’t about to admit that maybe they did need their friends' help. 

A few hours later, Sokka and Suki returned home from their shopping trip to find Zuko and Katara asleep on the couch, a Disney movie blaring in the background. Suki, being Suki, went over with her phone to snap a quick picture.

“Why?” Sokka asked, squinting at her. 

Suki shrugged. “To prove how adorable they are?”

“Can’t argue with that,” Sokka replied. He went over, gently taking the remote out of Katara’s hand and turning the TV off. He looked down at the two sleeping, and smiled to himself. “Aw, they are adorable.”

Suki grabbed his arm and pulled him away towards their room. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen either of them so happy,” Sokka told Suki once they got in the room. “Seriously, Zuko’s always been this grumpy turtle, but right now?”

“You’re getting sentimental about a relationship that’s not even _yours_ ,” Suki teased, placing her bags by the closet; she’ll put her clothes away later. 

“Yeah, but you agree with me,” Sokka replied.

“That I do,” Suki said, sitting down on the bed next to Sokka. “Did we get old?”

Sokka looked at her, eyebrows creased. “What do you mean?”

“I mean we both have full time jobs, we’re engaged, our friends are all in loving relationships, we’re looking for a _house_ ,” Suki stated, biting her lip. “Sokka, we got _old_.” 

Sokka put his arm around her and pulled her close. “Suki, come on.”

“Sokka, we’re in our _thirties_!” Suki exclaimed. “Old!”

Sokka chuckled. “Okay, but think of it this way: me and you? We’re growing old together.”

Suki looked up at him, her eyes wide with realization. “Holy shit, that’s true.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that response,” Sokka replied, stroking Suki’s arm. “But I’ll take it as you’re excited to do so?”

Suki laughed. “Sokka, there is no one I would rather grow old with than you.” 

“Thank the Spirits,” Sokka teased, giving Suki a little pinch on the arm. “Because that would be really awkward if you didn’t.”

“I wouldn’t have agreed to marry you if I didn’t,” Suki replied, kissing Sokka’s cheek. 

Sokka and Suki? Their honeymoon phase is _never_ going to end. 


	36. Christmas Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda and Gran Gran visit for Christmas. Gran Gran sits Zuko down to make sure he's serious about his relationship with Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is definitely Zutara centered because like... I feel like we need Gran Gran checking in on Zuko to make sure that he knows she WILL come for his life if he messes up again.

Hakoda (or Dadkoda as Toph dubbed him) and Gran Gran arrived three days before Christmas Eve. 

Gran Gran was all smiles as she walked out of the gate rolling her suitcase behind her and leaving Hakoda in the dust. 

Katara and Sokka stood outside the gate easily spotting Gran Gran amongst the gaggle of people. 

“Gran Gran!” Katara called out, grabbing Sokka’s hand and pulling him towards where Gran Gran was. “Gran Gran!”

“Oh, my babies!” Gran Gran exclaimed, letting go of her suitcase and opening her arms wide. Katara and Sokka barreled into her, her arms embracing them tightly in a giant hug. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

“Gran Gran, we’re so happy you’re here,” Sokka said, his voice thick with emotion. He was ‘too manly’ to cry in public, but Katara knew he would cry as soon as he got home.

“Me too, my little wolf,” Gran Gran replied just as Hakoda caught up. 

“For a woman in her nineties, you sure are fast,” Hakoda stated as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Katara and Sokka laughed as they let go of their grandmother to give their dad a hug as well. 

“Well, when a grandmother hasn’t seen her grandbabies in a few years, you tend to pick up a few skills,” Gran Gran told her son,  _ tsking  _ a bit. She grabbed her suitcase and looked at the other three. “Well, are we going?”

This caused Sokka and Katara to laugh harder. Sokka offered to take Gran Gran’s suitcase for her, which she accepted, and the two went on ahead of Katara and Hakoda. 

“How are you, Katara?” Hakoda asked her once the other two were out of earshot. “Are you doing well?”

“I’m honestly great, dad,” Katara answered, giving her dad a sincere smile. “I haven’t felt this good since… well I don’t know when.”

Hakoda nudged his daughter. “I’m so happy to hear that. And how are you and Zuko?”

“Amazing,” Katara exclaimed. “He makes me so happy, dad.”

“Good. See what happens when you listen to your dad?” Hakoda asked her. 

“ _ Dad _ ,” Katara said. “Technically it was everyone else.”

Hakoda let out a booming laugh. “Your brother told me.”

“Ugh, he  _ told  _ you?” Katara asked, making a face. “What a big mouth!” 

“I’m just happy that you both figured it out,” Hakoda stated. “Though Zuko and I will be having a nice chat later.”

“ _ Dad _ ,” Katara whined. “Don’t threaten my boyfriend.”

Hakoda smirked. “I won’t. But your Gran Gran might.” 

Katara laughed at that. Of course Gran Gran was ecstatic when Katara called her to tell her that she and Zuko got back together. Yet, Gran Gran was also weary.

“You tell that boy I’m watching out for him at Christmas,” Gran Gran had told her over the phone. “Make sure he knows I’m watching.” 

This terrified Zuko when Katara told him, but she assured him that Gran Gran was joking. Mostly. 

Sokka and Katara brought Hakoda and Gran Gran to their hotel first so they could drop off their luggage and freshen up. The time difference was a few hours, and they decided they needed rest before going back out again. 

“So we’ll pick you up at 7:00 for dinner,” Sokka told them as he and Katara began making their way out of the room. 

“Sounds good,” Hakoda agreed. 

While Hakoda and Gran Gran were excited to see everyone else, Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara decided that maybe they would wait until Christmas Day to have Gran Gran be around the loft crew. They didn’t want to tire her out so early in their trip. 

So, for Christmas Eve, the loft crew plus, Toph, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai all hung out watching Christmas movies, while Hakoda and Gran Gran had a nice day off together to rest. 

“Do you think your Gran Gran will like me?” Zuko asked Katara later that night. 

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee left about an hour ago, leaving everyone else to slowly clean up before heading to bed around 1:00 in the morning. 

“Are you nervous?” Katara asked him. 

They were in Zuko’s room, cuddled up in his bed. Though they still had their own rooms, and sharing a room was what made them rethink their relationship last time, Katara and Zuko found themselves spending nights together more often than not. Christmas Eve was no exception. 

“Just a little,” Zuko replied. “Your dad has known me for so long, but I didn’t get the chance to meet Gran Gran at graduation. Too many people and too much happening.”

“How about this,” Katara offered. “If she doesn’t like you as my boyfriend, she’ll like you as Sokka’s best man.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Zuko replied, hugging Katara closer to him. “Very funny.”

Katara tilted her head slightly and kissed his chin. “Trust me, it’ll be okay.”

“Should I drop in that I’m about to be a published author?” Zuko said. “I feel like grandmothers like that sort of shit.”

Katara started laughing.

“What?” Zuko asked. 

“You,” Katara said. “You’re overthinking this, trust me. I’m going to be with you the whole time.”

“Okay, okay,” Zuko said. 

Katara settled into him more, closing her eyes. Zuko just held on to her, feeling her breathing against his arms. Her head was tucked under his chin so that he was resting on her. 

“Merry Christmas, Katara,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Zuko,” she whispered back. “I love you.” 

* * *

On Christmas Day, while Sokka and Suki prepared lunch with Toph and Aang’s help, Katara and Zuko went to get Hakoda and Gran Gran at their hotel. 

Zuko sat in the passenger seat, his hands balled into fists as Katara drove to the hotel where Gran Gran and Hakoda were waiting in the lobby. His hands felt sweaty and breathing was beginning to get hard. Katara sensed his anxiety because she let go of the wheel with one hand and placed it on Zuko’s hand laying on his leg. 

“You’re going to be fine,” she assured him. “I promise you.”

“I honestly have no idea why I’m so nervous,” Zuko told her. “Probably because the last time your dad and I met you and I just started our relationship and then I broke his promise about not hurting you less than a year later.”

Katara squeezed his hand. “Zuko.”

“I’m overthinking,” Zuko sighed. He took a deep breath, holding it in for eight seconds and then slowly breathing out for eight, just like Katara taught him.

Katara took her hand back and pulled up to the curb. She turned to look at Zuko, who turned to face her completely.

“Ready?” she asked him. 

Zuko nodded. Katara sent a message to her dad, who exited the hotel shortly after, presents in both his and Gran Gran’s hands. Being a gentleman, Zuko got out of the car and helped Hakoda and Gran Gran stuff the presents in the trunk before opening the back door for Gran Gran.

“Well how sweet,” Gran Gran said, patting Zuko’s right cheek. 

Zuko let out a sigh of relief as Gran Gran made her way slowly in the car. He closed the door behind her before climbing back into the passenger seat, Katara giving him a subtle thumbs up. 

“So, Zuko, how are you doing?” Hakoda asked as Katara pulled away from the curb and slowly entered traffic. 

“I’ve been well, Hakoda,” Zuko answered. “I’ve been splitting my time between managing the bar and promoting my book that’s coming out next year.”

“You’re writing a book, dear?” Gran Gran asked from behind Zuko.

“Gran Gran, he  _ wrote  _ a book,” Katara answered. “It’s being published next year.”

“Wow,” Hakoda said, extremely impressed. “Katara, you didn’t tell me that.”

“I told her not to say anything,” Zuko replied quickly. Truth be told, he didn’t want anyone to know, but of course he told Katara and Azula who in turn told everyone else. At least he got to score some brownie points with Hakoda and Gran Gran. 

“That’s extremely impressive, Zuko,” Gran Gran stated, leaning in and patting Zuko’s arm. “Your parents must be very proud.”

Zuko fell silent, fists balled once again. He took a deep breath in and deep breath out. Both Katara and Hakoda began to open their mouths, but Zuko held a hand up.

“Actually, my mother passed away when I was thirteen and I’m estranged from my father,” Zuko explained as gently and calmly as he could. 

Gran Gran blinked and looked at Hakoda who just nodded. 

“I thought I told you this, mom,” Hakoda replied, taking Gran Gran’s hand in his. 

“Well, I’m old!” Gran Gran exclaimed. “I don’t remember every little thing you tell me!” 

Zuko laughed at that, causing Katara to look over at him, a small grin on her face.

“It’s okay,” Zuko assured Gran Gran. “My sister and I are on good terms, though, so that’s been nice. And I have my Uncle Iroh too.”

“That’s nice to hear, dear,” Gran Gran replied. “What is your book about?”

“Ah, it’s about a prince who’s the son of a tyrannical king who plans on taking over the world,” Zuko explained, racking his brain to remember the plot of his own damn book. “The son is conflicted because he so badly wants his father’s love and acceptance, but he also knows the terrors his father causes.”

“I haven’t read it yet,” Katara said, turning into the street. “But I’m really excited.”

“Will you send us a signed copy?” Hakoda asked Zuko.

“Sure,” Zuko replied. 

Katara found a spot on the street by the loft and everyone piled out of the car. Zuko went to the trunk to take out all the gifts, offering to hold them for Gran Gran.

“Thank you, dear,” Gran Gran said, taking Zuko’s arm in her own as he guided her inside. 

He looked behind him at Katara who gave him another thumbs up. So far, Zuko was doing well. Luckily the elevator was working, so they didn’t have to worry about Gran Gran climbing up the stairs to the fourth floor. 

When they finally entered 4D, Sokka went over to give his Gran Gran a quick kiss on the cheek and his dad a firm handshake. Suki stood off to the side, patiently waiting. 

“Well, dear, what are you waiting for?” Gran Gran asked Suki, arms wide. “Get in here.”

Suki laughed and went over to Gran Gran, allowing the older woman to embrace her. 

“You treat my boy right, you hear me?” Gran Gran told Suki. “I’ve known you for years, but I still want to make sure.”

“Yes, Kanna,” Suki replied sincerely. “I’ll treat him well.”

Much like she did Zuko earlier, Gran Gran pat Suki’s cheek before being led to the living room by Sokka. 

“I never thought she’d see me in a whole new light,” Suki whispered to Katara as they went back to the kitchen to check on the food. “This is so weird.”

“Good thing she already loves you,” Katara whispered back, grinning. “I’ll help out in here so Sokka can catch up.”

Suki nodded and the two girls went back to work. Toph and Aang quickly went over to greet Hakoda and Gran Gran before heading back to the kitchen to help the two girls out. The four worked together, Toph mostly standing around and telling everyone else if something was burning. Zuko and Sokka kept Hakoda and Gran Gran entertained in the living room.

Soon enough, lunch was ready and everyone sat at the table, elbows touching. 

Aang, not able to eat the ham Sokka made, went straight for the mashed potatoes and scooped a large amount on his plate.

“Aang, save some for the rest of us!” Sokka exclaimed, reaching across the table to take the bowl from Aang. 

Aang just held it back, sticking his tongue out at Sokka. “Not my fault you made meat that I don’t eat.”

Toph tugged Aang’s shirt for him to give her some, which he did before handing the bowl to Zuko who was sitting next to him.

As they ate, multiple conversations were happening around the table. Suki gave in and was showing Gran Gran pictures of her wedding dress, and Sokka was attempting to see over her shoulder. Gran Gran chided her grandson for that. Zuko was telling Hakoda more about his book as Toph and Aang listened intently. 

“I bet it’s going to be a hit, Sparky,” Toph stated, grinning up at him. “I’ll be sure to get an audio book.”

“I’m actually not sure if we’re that far yet,” Zuko said, feeling himself turn hot. “Sorry, Toph.”

“I’ll read it to you, babe,” Aang said, putting his arm around Toph and kissing her cheek. Toph turned bright red and pushed Aang away, but the smile she had never left her face. 

“So, Toph and Aang, ready for New Years?” Zuko asked, quickly changing the subject both for his sake and for Toph’s. 

“Gah, you had to bring that up,” Toph said, gagging slightly. 

“Come on, Toph, it will be nice,” Aang said, pulling his arm away from Toph and turning back to his green bean casserole. 

“Oh, what are you two doing?” Hakoda asked, looking at Toph and Aang. 

“We’re flying out to my hometown tomorrow to spend New Years with my parents,” Toph said, stabbing her food. “They never met Aang, so they thought New Years would be  _ perfect _ .”

“Remember, we can always ditch them and run around town causing mayhem,” Aang reminded her. 

Zuko and Hakoda both laughed. 

“No causing trouble!” Sokka stated. 

“Not  _ here _ , Sokka,” Toph replied. 

Once lunch died down, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Zuko all cleaned up the table. As Suki and Toph entertained Hakoda and Gran Gran, the other four quickly washed all the dishes and grabbed the desserts and coffees. When they finished, Sokka grabbed some cards and board games from his room, putting them on the table for everyone to play.

Time passed quickly as the crew alternated between Uno, Sorry, Monopoly, Phase 10, and even charades at one point. 

Katara ended up bringing out leftovers for people to pick at, everyone slowly going from coffees and beer to water. 

At one point, Gran Gran tapped Zuko’s shoulder as he sat on the couch trying to find a good Christmas movie to play in the background. 

“Oh, hi,” Zuko said, turning so that he could see Gran Gran properly. 

“Did you not hear me creep up?” she asked him. “I’ve been told I’m not the best at sneaking up on people.”

“Oh, you came up on my left,” Zuko explained, motioning to his scar. “I’m partially deaf in that ear. And, uh, blind in my left eye, so I can’t see you all that well where you are.”

Gran Gran blinked and made her way around the couch so that she was now sitting on Zuko’s right.

“Is this better?” she asked him. 

Zuko nodded. 

“Hmm, good,” Gran Gran said, studying Zuko. He wasn’t really sure what he should be doing, so he finally settled on a movie to play and placed the remote on the coffee table. 

“Ah, are you enjoying your Christmas?” he finally asked her, looking over at Gran Gran completely. 

“I am, thank you for asking,” she replied, giving him a soft smile. “It’s been so nice to see my grandchildren. Last time I saw Katara was about four years ago, and Sokka was maybe about five.”

“Katara and Sokka both said it had been awhile,” Zuko told her. “They were very excited to see you again. They both love you very much.”

Gran Gran smiled at that and took Zuko’s hand in her frail one. “Thank you for saying that.” 

“You’re welcome, Zuko replied, turning a bit red. 

“I know my granddaughter loves you,” she continued, her hand slowly gripping Zuko’s. “I know how much she cried when you broke up, and I know how much she wants to fight for your relationship.” 

Zuko swallowed, nodding along. 

“She will do anything to make you happy,” Gran Gran said. “I hope you do the same for her.”

“I will,” Zuko confirmed as Gran Gran’s hand tightened around Zuko’s.

“Are you ready to commit to her? To stay by her side no matter what?” Gran Gran asked. 

Zuko nodded again.

“Even when you feel like she’s the most annoying person on the planet,” Gran said, smiling wickedly, “will you still love her?”

“Yes,” Zuko answered. “I don’t think I will ever stop loving her.”

“Good,” Gran Gran replied. “Because I love that girl, that girl is my life. If anything happened to her, I don’t know what I will do. But knowing that you are by her side, willing to help her and care for her, well, that makes me feel better. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am, I understand,” Zuko said, sniffing to try and hide the tears forming in his eyes. 

“And I know she loves you, and she will be a rock,” Gran Gran added. “She loves fiercely, and I know she will fight for what you two have.”

“Yes.”

Gran Gran nodded and let go of Zuko’s hand, now patting Zuko’s unscarred cheek. 

“My son was correct,” Gran Gran said, standing up carefully. “You’re a good man.”

Zuko felt as though his heart was about to burst. 

“Thank you,” he said, looking up at Gran Gran. “I really appreciate that.”

“Hm, remember what I told you,” Gran Gran stated, giving Zuko a wink and walking away.

Zuko sat there, sniffing again and wiping his eyes on his shirt. Katara walked over, sitting on his right and looking at him.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” she asked him, motioning with her chin towards where her Gran Gran was now sitting at the kitchen table in between Suki and Sokka. 

“She was just giving me some advice,” Zuko told her, putting an arm around Katara’s shoulder and bringing her closer to him. 

“Told you she’d like you,” Katara teased, giving his ribs a poke. 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Zuko replied, kissing the top of Katara’s head.

“Hey, you two, get over here,” Sokka called. “We need two more people to make a team of four for Pictionary.”

Zuko and Katara laughed and got up off the couch to the kitchen. 

The rest of the night sped up and soon it was time for Sokka to drop Hakoda and Gran Gran off at the hotel. They were going to be leaving the next afternoon, around the same time Toph and Aang were flying out to visit Toph’s parents. 

“I’ll come to the airport tomorrow,” Katara told them as she gave them both a big hug. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Hakoda smiled and embraced his daughter. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Gran Gran teetered over to Zuko and folded him in a warm embrace. Zuko hesitated a bit before slowly wrapping his arms around the fragile older woman. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged by a maternal figure, and this felt nice.

“Remember what I told you,” she said as she pulled away from him. “Be a good man.”

“I will,” Zuko replied, bowing his head slightly. 

As they walked out, Katara and Suki looked around the loft. 

“Should we just… save it for tomorrow?” Suki asked Katara.

“No way, you two,” Zuko said. “We’re getting this done  _ now  _ because we all know if we don’t, this won’t get cleaned for another week.”

“When did you become a neat freak?” Toph asked him, crossing her arms. “You’re starting to sound like Sokka.”

“Toph, someone here has to take responsibility,” Zuko said, walking over to her and ruffling her hair. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she replied, pushing his hand away.

Sokka returned as soon as they were done and everyone went to their respective rooms: Sokka and Suki to theirs, Aang and Toph to Aang’s, Katara and Zuko to Katara’s. 

“So, you’re not going to tell me what you and Gran Gran talked about?” Katara asked as she got ready for bed. 

Zuko sat back on the bed watching her. He got dressed in his room before heading over to Katara’s. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked as Katara threw on a T-shirt she had stolen from Zuko a week before. 

She crawled into the bed next to him, clad only in the shirt, and cuddled up to him. 

“Only if you want to tell me,” she said, resting her head on his chest. “It looked pretty serious.”

“It was,” Zuko replied, one arm wrapped around Katara and the other behind his head. 

“Hmm,” Katara hummed, her finger tracing circles on Zuko’s chest.

“She loves you a lot,” Zuko told her. “She really cares about you.”

“She’s raised me since I was kid,” Katara reminded him, not breaking her concentration. 

“She asked me if I’ll love you through anything,” Zuko told her. 

Katara stopped her tracing and looked up at Zuko, eyes widening. 

“I told her I don’t think I will ever stop loving you,” he told her, moving his hand out from under his head and bringing it to Katara’s cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb. 

Katara sniffed. “No?”

“Not even when we fight, or when you’re up too late reading because you just  _ have  _ to get to the next chapter,” Zuko said. “Or when you’re working in bed, pen in your mouth because that’s what you do to concentrate on paperwork you need to fill out. Or when you take over cleaning the dishes because I’m not drying the plates correctly. Or when you talk through the movie because you noticed a  _ new  _ piece of information. Or when-”

“Zuko, Zuko, babe,” Katara said, sitting up and laughing. Tears were slowly falling down her face as she did. 

“I just don’t think I can stop loving you, Katara,” Zuko told her, hand falling from her face as he sat up slightly. “Even though we may have fallen out of love for a bit, I think… I think we were meant for this.”

“Meant for each other, you mean?” Katara asked him, her hand grasping his. 

“Yeah,” Zuko answered. “I think so.”

Katara leaned in, kissing him deeply. Zuko wrapped both arms around her pulling her into him. She lay on top of him, hands on his chest, placing kisses down his scarred cheek to his chin to his neck. 

“You drive me absolutely crazy, you know that?” he asked her, hands sliding up underneath her shirt against her bare back. 

“Yes,” Katara replied, sitting up on Zuko’s stomach and looking down at him, a sly smile on her face. Zuko’s hands gripped her waist. 

“Not very nice, are you?” he asked. 

Instead of answering, Katara leaned back down, placing a kiss on Zuko’s lips. 

“Hmm, okay, I see how it is,” Zuko said, moving so that he was now sitting up, Katara in his lap. 

Katara giggled, extremely happy her brother’s room was on the other side of the loft and her dad was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we love Gran Gran, or do we love Gran Gran?


	37. The Bride Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Sokka and Suki's wedding: everyone is a jumble nerves, no one can sleep, and Suki has her bride card. What's better than a game of True American the night before a wedding, then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.... I definitely... consolidated the wedding a lot because I didn't want to get too into the details of the wedding (weddings are hard man). I also really wanted to focus on character interactions since that is the core of this whole story. Enjoy!

The new year snuck up on everyone, bringing new opportunities for the loft crew.

Zuko’s book had to be pushed back a couple of months that way its release wouldn’t coincide with another major book release.

“We just want to make sure it gets enough traction,” Shinu had told him. “We don’t want to lose you among the big fish.”

Zuko completely understood as he was still nervous about being perceived by an audience. 

“How about May?” Shinu suggested. “We think that might be the best option.”

“I agree completely,” Zuko replied. “Let’s do that.”

So his book was officially set to be released in May. Already it was out on various websites for preorder sales, though Zuko refused to look at the numbers for presale. 

Aang ended up getting the long term sub position at the other elementary school for the rest of the year. He would now be teaching fourth grade until June, and he was practically bouncing around Toph’s apartment when he told her.

“Twinkle Toes, I’m really happy for you,” Toph told him, grabbing his hands when he ran by her and pulling him down on her bed. “But, woo boy, do you have a lot of energy.”

“I’m just really excited!” Aang told her, settling on the bed close to Toph, her hands still holding his. “My first real job! I actually get paid for this!”

Toph started laughing. “The fact that you don’t get paid for student teaching is  _ bullshit _ .”

“I know, I’m practically doing a full time job and attending classes,” Aang stated. “But not this time!”

Toph leaned in and placed a kiss on Aang’s nose. Aang scrunched his nose beneath her lips, causing Toph to laugh. Usually, he was the one placing unexpected kisses or giving gentle taps, but lately, Toph’s slowly been taking that role. 

“I love ya, Aang,” Toph said, squeezing his hand. “Teacher duties, pet obsessed, video game enthusiast and all.”

Aang started laughing. “I love you even though you can straight up kick my ass.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Toph told him, grinning. 

* * *

Thus January, February, and March slogged on, Sokka and Suki's wedding slowly approaching. 

By March, everyone was helping out as much they could, whether it was helping organize decorations or just keeping Sokka and Suki at bay to help calm their heightening anxiety. Sokka and Zuko both found themselves drinking much more than usual once April hit.

“Your brother is honestly crazy,” Zuko slurred one night about a week away from the wedding. 

He was laying facedown on his bed, Katara sitting next to him on the edge slowly rubbing his back. 

“Seriously, babe, I don’t have the tolerance like I used to,” Zuko groaned. “I’ll be happy when this is over and we can just chill out.”

“Will we ever go back to normal?” Katara asked him.

Zuko rolled over on his side and looked at her, left eye completely unfocused. Though he was technically blind in that eye, Zuko tended to focus it when he was concentrating. Seems like being inebriated caused Zuko to forget.

“Oh, boy, this hangover is gonna hit hard tomorrow,” Katara told him, wiping away some hair on his face. 

“Ugh,” Zuko groaned again. “Don’t say that.”

Before anyone knew it, the night before the wedding finally arrived. The rehearsal dinner was held at the loft, because why wouldn’t it be? There weren’t many people there, mostly those just in the wedding or close family and friends who were attending. 

Still, it was an exciting night, and those who had to get back to their hotels left later in the night. Since the girls were helping Suki get ready in the morning, Ty Lee, Azula, and Mai were all staying together in Sokka’s room.

At the end of the night, everyone gathered in the living room to review the night and go over the plans for the next day. 

“Aang, that was a really wonderful speech,” Ty Lee stated, giving him a tiny pat on the shoulder.

“Well, thank you,” Aang said, placing a hand on his heart. “It came from right here, you know, right here.”

“He just really loves love,” Toph added somewhat sarcastically. Aang elbowed her in the ribs in response.

“So, we think we’re set for tomorrow?” Zuko asked everyone, looking around. 

“All dresses are in my room,” Katara stated.

“Our tuxes are in yours,” Sokka replied. 

“Limo will come in the morning,” Katara continued.

“And me and you will head over a bit early to help set up if needed,” Zuko added. 

“Team maid of honor and best man!” Katara said, high fiving Zuko. 

“I think we’re good,” Suki said. She was a bit pale, but she was still smiling. “Or, are we?”

“Yes, Suki, we’re good,” Katara assured her, giving her friend a gentle pat on the back.

“Mai and I can always come with you guys to help out too,” Azula told Zuko and Katara.

“That would be awesome actually,” Zuko said, sighing in relief. 

“I didn’t volunteer,” Mai pointed out. “But, since you need it, I’ll be there.”

“Oh ha ha, Mai,” Zuko replied, shaking his head but still laughing. 

“Okay, bride and groom, time to separate,” Katara said. “Let’s go.”

“Okay, one kiss good night?” Sokka asked, grabbing Suki’s wrist.

Katara looked at Zuko who bowed his head towards her. She whispered in his ear, Zuko listening thoughtfully. When she was done, he turned to whisper in her ear, Katara nodding intently. 

“We’ll allow it,” Katara stated, looking at Sokka and Suki.

Sokka and Suki embraced each other, kissing each other intensely. The others stood around, unsure of what to do.

“I’m, ah, going to bed,” Azula stated. “So… see you in the morning.”

“Bed sounds like a great idea, actually,” Ty Lee replied, following Azula to Sokka’s room. Mai nodded in agreement and fell behind Ty Lee. 

“Come on, Toph,” Aang said, grabbing Toph’s hand. “Early morning tomorrow.” 

“You said it, Aang,” Toph replied, allowing Aang to lead her to his bedroom. 

“All right, all right,” Zuko said, pulling Sokka off Suki. “We get it, you’re in love and can’t go one day without each other.”

“Nope,” Sokka smirked, trying to get to Suki again.

Suki smacked his hand away, smiling nervously. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh boy,” Sokka said as Zuko basically dragged Sokka to his room. 

“Come on,” Katara said to Suki. “Girls’ night!”

Suki followed Katara to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Katara handed Suki her pajamas so they could get ready, Suki sitting on the bed once she was dressed.

Katara walked over to her chair and picked up a basket that was sitting on top of it; the basket was filled to the top with different knick knacks. 

“Okay, so, this is your bridal survival kit,” Katara explained, holding the basket up for Suki to see before placing it down on the bed and sitting besides it. 

“What do you have?” Suki asked, leaning in a bit to look in the basket.

Katara reached a hand in, grabbing a blanket and opening it for Suki to see. It was just a simple pattern, blue and white stripes running across. 

“I made it in a week because I needed to put all my energy into something that wasn’t wedding related,” Katara told her, cheeks flushing. “Zuko made fun of me for it.”

“Katara, I love it,” Suki replied as Katara handed it to Suki. She threw it around her shoulders, using one hand to close it around her neck. “What else you got?”

Katara smiled and reached in, this time a small photo album in her hand. “Aang and I got pictures of Momo wearing funny hats. We both know how much you love cats in hats.”

Suki laughed and took the photo album from Katara. The first picture was of Momo wearing a cowboy hat, his eyes wide with horror. The second, Momo was wearing a rain hat and a raincoat, causing Suki to sputter with laughter. She continued flipping through, each picture of Momo better than the last.

“This is so funny,” Suki stated, looking up at Katara who was watching her with a wide grin on her face. “Thank you.”

Katara just shrugged before pulling out the next item. “I also have both of our passports in case you feel the need to leave the country for reasons you cannot tell me.”

“Oh, Katara,” Suki said, rolling her eyes slightly.

“Hey, cold feet are a thing,” Katara explained, placing the passports back in the basket. “I mean, I’d be pissed because that’s my brother, but also I’ll help you leave if need be.”

Suki let out an uncomfortable laugh. “I’m fine.”

“Really?” Katara asked, lifting her eyebrows. “Because if there’s something you need, ask. You have the bride card.”

“Bride card?” Suki asked, wrapping the blanket more tightly around herself. 

“Yeah, the bride card. You’re the bride, so anything you want, you get,” Katara explained. 

Suki nodded along, turning pale again.

“Suki, I’ll be right here the whole time,” Katara assured her, reaching for Suki’s hand. 

“I love him so much, Katara,” Suki whispered, not meeting Katara’s eyes. “I’m about to spend the rest of my life with him. That’s crazy, right?” 

Katara moved closer to Suki, sitting next to her best friend. She wrapped both arms around Suki in a hug. 

“Not that I’m not excited,” Suki said quickly. “I am, I’m so excited, but it’s… a lot to process right now.” 

“I get it,” Katara replied, squeezing Suki in her arms. “Maybe not in the way you’re saying, but I get it.”

Suki looked up at Katara and smiled. “You might understand better than you do.”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked her, cocking her head. 

“You and Zuko, silly,” Suki relied, elbowing Katara from under the blanket. 

“I guess so,” Katara said, biting her lip and looking at Suki. “Suki… how do you know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Suki said with a small shrug. “You just do. You look at the person and you just know that you want to grow old with them and dedicate your life to them.”

“Hmm,” Katara hummed, now resting her head on Suki’s shoulder. 

Suki rested her cheek on the top of Katara’s head. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just wondering, that’s all,” Katara replied. 

“Okay,” Suki replied. 

The girls sat quietly, each lost on their own thoughts, heads together. Suki moved her hand from under the blanket and grabbed Katara’s hand, holding it tightly. At one point, Katara swore she heard Suki sniff, but she didn’t say anything. 

Finally, after about ten minutes of silence, Suki let go of Katara’s hand and moved towards her side of the bed. 

“I should get some sleep,” Suki muttered. “Big day tomorrow.”

Katara gave Suki a small smile as she watched her friend unwrap the blanket from around herself and get under the covers. Once Suki was settled, eyes closed as if she were asleep, Katara gently got up off the bed and made her way towards the door to head to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, Zuko was standing at one of the sinks brushing his teeth. He spotted Katara in the mirror and turned around to smile at her, toothbrush still in his mouth.

“Hello there,” Katara said, walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Zuko quickly spit and turned back around to look at her. “Hey. Suki doing okay?”

“Meh, you know,” Katara said, shrugging slightly. “Nervous, but ready I think.” 

“Sokka’s about the same,” Zuko replied, cupping his hands under the water to wash his mouth out. 

Katara went to the stall to use the bathroom, Zuko leaning up against the sink as he waited for her.

“Sokka almost made me listen to him rehearse his vows yet again,” Zuko told her laughing. 

Katara laughed from inside the stall. “Of course.”

“You know Sokka,” Zuko replied.

Katara finished up and walked out of the stall, washing her hands at the sink next to Zuko. 

“Think that could be us one day?” Zuko asked her.

Katara froze, but her heart started pounding in her chest. 

“Shit, I mean, like, I don’t know,” Zuko stutered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Not, like, now or anything, but like… shit.”

“Uh, well I mean, I don’t know,” Katara replied, turning off the water, but still unable to look at Zuko. 

“You know, like, at some point?” Zuko asked her. “Shit, no, this is messing it all up. Forget I said anything.”

“No, I mean, I don’t know, we could,” Katara said, finally turning around to look at him. 

“Not now! Definitely not now!” Zuko exclaimed, rubbing his neck even harder. “Shit.”

Katara opened her mouth, but closed it again. 

“I need to check on Sokka,” Zuko stated, turning on his heel and speed walking out of the room. 

Katara just stood there, staring at the empty spot Zuko once stood. She really wasn’t sure what she should be thinking right now. Was Zuko really already asking her about marriage? They hadn’t even been dating that long! Barely six months! Does that qualify as marriage material?

Shaking her head, Katara finally unglued her feet from the floor and ran to her room, basically slamming the door behind her. She was nervous she woke Suki up, but when she turned around to face her bed, Suki was sitting up and staring at her. 

“Katara, I honestly think I might throw up,” Suki said, somewhat green. 

“It’s just nerves,” Katara assured Suki, going over to the bed and sitting next to Suki to wrap an arm around her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Suki replied, biting her lip. She looked at Katara, whose face must still have been flushed, because she asked, “Are you good?”

“Well, Zuko and I were talking in the bathroom, and he asked if I think we might get married one day,” Katara told Suki. Her heart was still pounding beneath her chest.

“Shit,” Suki said, shaking her head. 

“We haven’t been together that long!” Katara said, jumping up off the bed and pacing. “How can he think that!”

“Well, if you think about the timing and everything,” suki explained, counting on her fingers, “you guys are almost at two years. And, to be fair, Sokka and I got engaged after a year and a half.”

“Yeah, but you guys are different,” Katara stated, stopping in front of Suki and throwing her hands up. “You’ve known each other forever  _ and  _ you two have your shit together! Zuko and I do  _ not  _ have our shit together.”

“At least you guys know that,” Suki teased, trying to calm Katara down. 

Katara groaned, finally sitting back down next to Suki and placing her head in her hands. Suki studied Katara before getting out of bed and standing in front of Katara, her hand out.

“I’m using my bride card,” Suki stated, waving her hand in front of Katara.

Katara peeked up from her hands, looking at Suki’s hand. “Huh?”

“Take my damn hand, I’m using my bride card,” Suki repeated. Slowly, Katara took Suki’s hand, the latter pulling Katara up off the bed. 

“What-?”

“I can’t sleep, you and Zuko are both spiraling, Sokka’s probably a wreck, and everyone else will love this,” Suki said, dragging Katara out of the room. 

In the hallway, Suki let go of Katara’s hand and began banging on Zuko’s door. 

“Wake up!” she called out, banging the door with her fist one more time.

Zuko opened the door, extremely confused. “Uh, what?”

“Get out here,” Suki demanded. “And grab Sokka.”

Zuko looked at Katara who just shrugged. He went back into the room and grabbed Sokka as Suki went to Aang’s room. She did the same thing, banging on the door until Aang opened the door, extremely confused. 

“What do you want!” Toph called from the bed. “Unless the building is on fire, I don’t want it!”

“Get out here,” Suki repeated, now heading to Sokka’s room to wake the three girls up. 

“Katara, what is happening?” Sokka asked his sister, rubbing his eye with his fist. 

“I really could not tell you,” Katara replied as Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula followed Suki into the kitchen where the others are now gathered. 

“The game…” Suki said, walking to the fridge and pulling out a beer, “is True American.” 

“Oh, Suki, what?” Sokka said, rubbing his forehead.

“Woah, Suki, now?” Katara asked, shaking her head. 

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this!” Toph exclaimed, hands in the air. 

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to play this!” Ty Lee exclaimed.

“Hm, True American before a wedding,” Azula considered. “I think I’m in.”

“Suki, it’s too late for that now,” Katara told her. Suki looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m using my bride card,” Suki stated. “So, you all have to do what I say.”

“That’s fair,” Sokka and Aang stated in unison. They looked at each other, pointing to the other. 

“As long as we’re good for tomorrow, I guess I don’t see why not,” Zuko stated, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay, then get set up,” Suki told them. 

Everyone quickly set up the room, setting the zones and the Castle. Since most of the alcohol was used for the rehearsal dinner, the crew had to make the most with what they had. 

Sokka stood in the middle, just like he always did, beer raised in the air. 

“The game is True American,” he stated, looking around at everyone. 

“ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. JFK, FDR!” everyone yelled, shotgunning their beers as fast as possible. 

Aang helped Toph on a pillow, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

“The floor is lava!” Aang yelled, gripping Toph who was drinking from another can.

Zuko helped Katara onto a chair. 

“So, I think we should probably make sure the bride and groom don’t get too drunk,” he told her.

Katara grinned. “Good idea. You get Sokka, I get Suki.”

“And make sure we don’t get drunk too,” Zuko added, laughing. “We have a job to do as well.” 

“Deal,” Katara replied. 

The game continued, each person moving through the zones as quickly as possible. 

“All trash belongs…” Toph started, handing her empty can of beer to Aang for him to throw.

“IN THE JUNKYARD!” everyone finished. Those with empty beer cans threw their cans as well, grabbing another as they passed the Castle. 

“No no,” Zuko told Sokka, grabbing a beer from Sokka’s hand. “Switch to water.”

“ _ Dude _ ,” Sokka whined, but he accepted the water Katara handed to him nonetheless. 

The game didn’t end up being a real game, because everyone was trying to stay as sober as possible, but also just trying to have fun. At one point, Mai and Katara somehow ended up sitting under the kitchen table together, each sitting on a pillow to avoid the floor, which was now lava.

“So, how’s it going?” Mai asked Katara, sipping her beer nonchalantly. 

“Oh, you know, definitely going,” Katara replied. “Just trying to make sure Suki and Sokka don’t pass out.”

“You and Zuko make quite the team,” Mai told her, giving Katara a small smile. 

“We do our best,” Katara replied, blushing slightly. 

“Seriously,” Mai continued. “You guys are perfect for each other. He loves you a lot.” 

“Yeah, I know that,” Katara stated, feeling bad about how Zuko treated Mai.

“I know you make him happy,” Mai said, taking Katara’s hand. “And I’m really happy he found you. You guys are in it for the long shot.”

“You think so?”

“Sure,” Mai exclaimed, shrugging. “I know I could never be that for him, and that’s okay. I truly hope you know I never, ever felt any ill will towards you.”

“That means a lot for you to say,” Katara said as Mai loosened her grip on Katara’s hand.

“Sugar Queen and Mai! We need to move!” Toph said. She was on Aang’s back as he slid his feet that were attached to pillows across the floor. 

Mai and Katara moved out from under the table and advanced. 

At around 2:00 in the morning, Katara stood in the center of the room and began clapping to get everyone’s attention.

When they turned to face her, she said, “Shall we call it a game?”

“Yeah, I’m pooped,” Aang replied, Toph still on his back, gripping his neck. “We gotta head to bed.”

“Agreed,” Ty Lee said. “I need my beauty rest if I’m on makeup duty in the morning.”

Everyone nodded and slowly began making their way back to their respective sleeping areas. Sokka went to go and try and kiss Suki again, but Zuko grabbed his arm and threw him into his room. 

“You horny bastard,” Zuko said, shoving Sokka.

“Leave me alone, man,” Sokka said, only somewhat ashamed. He looked behind Zuko, putting a hand in the air. “Night, ladies!” 

“Night, babe,” Suki replied, waving back to Sokka. 

When they were alone, each in front of their own rooms, Katara and Zuko looked at each other. 

“So,” Katara said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“So,” Zuko repeated, nodding awkwardly. 

A beat.

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward earlier,” Zuko said, scrunching his nose. “I didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped out.”

“No, it’s fine,” Katara replied. “I’m the one who froze up.”

“I just… I  _ do  _ think of that sometimes,” Zuko told her, turning bright red and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah?” 

“Ever since we got back together,” Zuko continued. “It’s always been there in the back of my mind.” 

“Can I be honest?” 

Zuko nodded.

“I haven’t… really thought about marriage,” Katara stated, feeling herself go hot. “I’ve been so focused on the present that, I don’t know, the future just didn’t seem important.”

“Katara, that’s completely okay,” Zuko replied, taking Katara’s hand in his. “If you’re not thinking about the future, I’m not mad.”

“It’s just, I like what we have now,” Katara stated, squeezing his hand. “Why think forward if we’re comfortable?”

“I understand,” Zuko replied. “Really, I do.”

“You don’t think we need a schedule?” Katara asked him. 

Zuko shook his head. “No, we don’t. But I think it’s important that you know that, occasionally, I do think about getting married in the future.”

“I’m glad you told me,” Katara replied. “Really, I am. I needed to know that.”

“But please don’t let that get to you or anything,” Zuko said. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.” 

“I’m not,” Katara said calmly. “I mean, I’ll admit, I was a little freaked out at first but hearing you say that now… it’s nice.”

“Okay, good,” Zuko said, nodding. “I’m glad.” 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Katara asked, stroking Zuko’s thumb with her own. 

“Yes you will,” Zuko replied. 

He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him and let go of his hand, giving a small wave as she went back into her room. He waved back, slowly entering his own. 

When Katara fully entered her room, she closed the door, leaning her back against the door. Suki was sitting up in bed, grinning at Katara.

“If he ever proposes,” Suki said, “please say yes.” 

“Shut up,” Katara stated, burning up. “Get to sleep.” 

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up at 6:00 but for different reasons. 

Suki was up because she felt like she was going to throw up so she woke Katara up. Since they were up early, they decided to just get Ty Lee up so she could start  _ thinking  _ about Suki’s makeup. 

Mai and Azula were up at the same time as Zuko to head over to the venue to set up. Katara was supposed to go with him, but he told her to focus on Suki. Sokka went with Zuko so he could head to his dad’s hotel to get ready.

“I don’t get why I can’t get ready  _ here _ ,” Sokka whined as Zuko led him out the door.

“Because apparently it’s bad luck to see the bride before the altar or some shit like that,” Zuko told him, Mai and Azula on their heels. 

Azula snickered as Mai just rolled her eyes. 

“You’re very informative, Zuzu,” Azula stated, giving her brother a light tap on the shoulder. “Amazing that you actually have a book coming out in a month.”

“Hey, sometimes I write good,” Zuko replied, grinning. 

The morning went by in a blink of an eye as everyone got ready. 

Aang was in his tux before any of the girls were in their dresses, so he just stood around giving Suki compliments to help calm her nerves.

“You look great, babe,” he told her as he leaned up against the doorframe looking into Katara’s room. “Seriously, just gorgeous.”

“Really?” Suki asked, looking at Aang. Her makeup was done, and now Katara was working on her hair. 

“I’d agree with my stupid boyfriend,” Toph said, sitting on Katara’s bed, dangling her feet off the edge. “But I have no idea what you look like.” 

That caused Suki to laugh. 

“Oh good, glad that helped,” Toph replied, smiling wickedly. 

“Wait, wait,” Aang said, a slight inflection in his voice. “‘Stupid’?” 

“Just an expression, Twinkle Toes,” Toph told him. 

Aang walked over to her, hands out. Before Toph could react, Aang began tickling her, knowing that she hated, but also loved, when he did. 

“ _ Aang _ ,” Toph whined, laughing uncontrollably. “Not  _ fair _ .”

Suki laughed even harder. 

“That’s what you get!” Aang stated, finally sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her. 

“Aang, you look pretty sharp in that tux,” Ty Lee complimented. “You sure picked a handsome man, Toph.”

Now it was Aang’s turn to blush. Toph just smirked, giving Aang a pinch on the cheek. 

Around 9:30, everyone was back in the loft, dressed and ready to go. 

Katara adjusted Zuko’s tie and patted down any wrinkles that might have appeared since he put his tux on. 

“This thing is really uncomfortable,” Zuko told her as Katara grabbed his wrist to fix the button on the sleeve. 

“Well, you can take it off during the reception,” Katara stated, taking one last look at Zuko’s tux before finally looking up at him. 

“You look amazing,” he said, fiddling with the strap on her dress. 

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” she replied, grinning up at him. 

When they reached the venue, Katara rushed Suki into a room with her parents before going to find Sokka and Hakoda. She found them in a room right off the hall, standing next to each other silently.

“You ready?” Katara asked when she got to her brother, giving him a pat on the arm.

Sokka nodded, looking like he might throw up. 

“He’s ready,” Hakoda stated, grinning widely and looking at Sokka. “Trust me, you are.”

“Yeah,” was all Sokka could say. 

Everyone took their seats, Katara and Ty Lee both heading over to stand with Suki, Zuko and Aang hanging back as well, as Sokka stood in front. 

Once the ceremony started, Katara was sure she would start crying, but was extremely impressed with how well she kept it together. She could see Gran Gran sitting in front, grinning from ear to ear, tears streaming down her face. 

Sokka’s vows were as anyone expected: how much he loved Suki, how he never expected to find someone he could be his whole self with, how he was still going to try and beat her at arm wrestling. That last part caused everyone to laugh, and for Suki to roll her eyes. 

When the ceremony ended, those in the bridal party went to take pictures as guests went and sat down inside for the reception. 

“Still nervous?” Katara whispered in Suki’s ear as they set up for pictures. 

“Nah,” Suki said, looking over at Sokka who was now posing for a picture with Gran Gran. “I think I’m good now.”

Katara gave Suki a little pinch before they continued on. 

Sokka and Suki were announced, everyone cheering for their favorite couple before sitting down to eat.

“So,  _ that’s _ where the douchebag jar went,” Sokka said, staring at the table in the front of the room as they sat at a table in the back of the room overseeing everyone else.

The jar sat on the table, the money that once resided in it replaced with slips of paper where guests wrote their hopes for Suki and Sokka. 

“Zuko’s idea,” Katara told him, motioning towards Zuko.

“Really?” Suki asked, her tone surprised. 

Zuko turned red and shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, remember what Sokka said two and a half years ago?”

Suki, Katara, and Sokka shook their heads.

“Well, when Sokka introduced you to me,” Zuko explained, now grinning at Suki, “he told me that you were his future wife. That earned him twenty dollars in the jar.” 

It was Suki’s turn to turn bright red. Sokka just grinned and placed an arm around Suki, bringing her in for a kiss. 

“I wasn’t wrong!” he exclaimed. 

Zuko and Katara both just laughed. 

The day continued, everyone slowly making their way to the dance floor or walking around to talk to each other. 

At one point, Yue found her way to Sokka and Suki, throwing herself to them.

“I  _ love  _ you guys,” she told them. “You’re both so amazing.”

“You’re just saying that,” Sokka said, pretending to be flattered. 

“Thanks, Yue,” Suki replied as Yue gave her another tight hug. 

Though Katara was having fun, she loved just watching Sokka and Suki being together. She watched as they danced together, throwing their heads back in laughter when the other told a joke. At one point, Katara’s eyes wandered to Aang and Toph who were both on the dance floor, Aang leading Toph as best he could. She could see Toph’s grin from far away.

“Hey,” Zuko said, coming up next to her. “You seem to be thinking.”

“I’m just really happy for them,” Katara replied, pointing to Sokka and Suki. “They’re two of my favorite people in the world and they’re  _ married _ .”

“That’s so wild to me,” Zuko stated, shaking his head. “I knew it was coming, but  _ still _ .” 

They both watched as Sokka twirled Suki on the dance floor before handing her to her father. Sokka then got Gran Gran and brought her to the dance floor. 

“Okay, bets on who’s next,” Katara told Zuko, looking up at Zuko.

“Who’s next?” Zuko asked her, eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah,” Katara stated, looking around. “Are Azula and Ty Lee seeing anyone?”

“Not that I know of,” Zuko stated. “I think Mai mentioned a guy at work she’s been going to lunch with. Thinks it might lead to something more.”

“Oh, good for her!” Katara said. “If I had to put my money on anyone, though, it would be Aang and Toph.”

Zuko looked over at Toph and Aang thoughtfully, concentration written on his face. Aang was holding on to Toph tightly as they danced, moving to and fro. 

“Hmm,” he hummed. 

“Think about it,” Katara told him. “They’ve been together a year, they’re totally head over heels for each other, they complement each other really well. I think Aang would ask her soon.”

“I don’t disagree,” Zuko replied. 

They continued watching on the side before Suki broke from the crowd, walking over with both hands extended. 

“Come on you two,” Suki said, grabbing their hands in hers. “We’re dancing.” 

Katara and Zuko allowed themselves to be pulled towards the dance floor, each one laughing as Suki let go of them. Sokka then grabbed Katara, Gran Gran now sitting back down, and brought her in to dance.

“Hey, I’m happy for you,” she told him, grinning at her brother. “Sometimes you’re annoying and you act like you know everything, but I love you a lot.”

Sokka gave Katara a soft smile and pulled her in for a hug. “I love you too, Kat. Thanks for being here today.”

Katara felt herself starting to cry, burying her face in Sokka’s shoulder.

“Aw, Katara, you’re not allowed to cry,” he told her, hugging her tighter. 

“You’re both just so in love and happy, and I’m just so glad you guys are together,” Katara cried as Sokka placed a kiss on Katara’s head. 

“Well, when it’s your turn, I’ll be here just the same,” Sokka told her. 

Katara nodded and pulled herself away from Sokka, wiping away her tears. 

“That’s a good look,” Sokka teased, tweaking Katara’s nose like he used to when they were kids. 

“Don’t make me regret being nice to you,” Katara stated, giving Sokka a little punch to the shoulder. 

Sokka just grinned as he began twirling Katara. 

Suki was now dancing with Aang, the two making wild dance moves no one else could follow. Toph ended up bumping into Zuko who brought her to a table to relax with Azula and Mai.

“Weddings usually suck,” Mai stated, her arms crossed and her feet up on a chair. “But this one isn’t that bad.”

“Agreed,” Azula replied, fiddling with the beer in her hand. “It’s all… sweet.”

“I’m all pooped out,” Toph said, massaging her feet. “Twinkle Toes sure loves to move.”

“Does he, Toph?” Zuko asked, elbowing her. 

“Shut up, Sparky,” Toph snapped, turning bright red. 

When the reception ended, Sokka and Suki bid everyone good night. Everyone who stayed behind helped with cleanup before heading back home to the loft, where the after party was being held. 

“You young people have fun,” Gran Gran told them, her hands gripping Sokka’s. “I’m too old for that. Your dad will put me to bed like a responsible son.” 

She gave Sokka and Suki one last kiss before being led away to the car by Hakoda. 

* * *

Two days later, Suki and Sokka sat on a beach somewhere alone, drinks in both of their hands. 

“Cheers to us?” Sokka said, holding his drink up for Suki.

“Cheers to us and the many years to come,” Suki replied, clinking her drink against Sokka’s.

Their next adventure just began. 


	38. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Suki, officially married and still very much in love, finally decide to place an offer on a house. Zuko's book is officially out, and he has a book reading coming up. Aang officially graduates with his Masters, though he has more ideas about what he wants to do in his future. The gang really is growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. We love fluff.

When Suki and Sokka returned from their honeymoon, it was time to continue house hunting. Though they had been looking before the wedding, now was the time to finally move out of the loft.

“Being the only married couple here is weird,” Suki told Sokka as they sat together at the island. 

Toph officially moved into the loft, so now the loft was full of only couples. Despite this, Sokka and Suki felt as though they weren’t getting the alone time they wanted. 

“It’s not the worst thing in the world,” Sokka replied, shrugging. “I mean, sure no one here understands boundaries, but you know.”

“Okay, but when we’re trying to have a romantic dinner together and Aang comes over to eat the vegan cupcake he bought at the bakery down the street?” Suki asked, referencing a couple of days ago when that exact scenario happened. 

Aang, being the wonderful man that he was, felt the need to share every piece of information about the cupcake he had been eating with Sokka and Suki despite the fact that they were clearly trying to signal that they wanted him to leave. 

“Fair point,” Sokka replied. “Listen, we’ve toured a few houses and maybe we can put an offer on one soon.”

“I hope so,” Suki said, looking around the loft. “Still, I’ll miss it.”

Sokka placed a hand on hers. “Me too. I’ve been here so long, it’s going to be weird.” 

Suki was just about to open her mouth when the front door opened, Aang and Toph barreling in. Sokka started laughing, placing his hands over his face. No boundaries.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” Aang announced, heading over to Sokka and Suki with a large envelope in his hand. “Your favorite roommate, and don’t try to say anyone else, has officially received his diploma!”

“Yes, Aang!” Suki cheered, watching Aang open the envelope and pull out his diploma.

“So fancy,” Sokka commented. “You going to hang it up?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Aang replied, studying the diploma. “Aw, man, it’s written in another language, I can’t read it.”

“Oh no!” Toph commented, placing her hands on her cheeks in mock shock. “I wonder what that’s like!”

Aang turned bright red as Suki took the diploma from Aang, squinting at the writing. “Yep, Latin.”

“I’m sure there’s a translation online,” Sokka said, taking the diploma from Suki to study it himself. “How come you got it so late?”

“I dunno, I think the school was behind getting all of the diplomas out,” Aang said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “My classmates and I are all in a group chat and they just confirmed they just got theirs too.” 

“Yeah, well, now it’s officially official,” Toph stated, giving Aang a punch to the arm. “My college guy times two!”

“Aw shucks,” Aang replied as Sokka handed the diploma back to him.

“So, graduation?” Suki asked. “Please give me an excuse to use the bullhorn.  _ Please _ .”

“So I’ve been thinking of that a lot,” Aang said. “Well, actually, Toph helped me think about it.”

“Give credit where it’s due,” Toph interjected. “Continue.”

“I worked really hard on this degree,” Aang continued, holding his diploma up. “I made a complete career change, I had a lot of long days and nights, and almost quit at one point. I think I deserve a day of celebration right?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Suki agreed. 

“You did this for you, Aang,” Sokka added, giving Aang a small punch.

“And we’re all really proud of you,” Toph said. 

“So, I think I’m gonna do it,” Aang stated, a wide grin on his face. “I’ll walk at the end of May.”

“Yes!” Suki cheered, jumping off her stool and giving Aang a hug. 

“You go, little buddy!” Sokka said, giving Aang a high five from around Suki. 

“Obviously, you’re all invited of course,” Aang told them as Suki let go of him. “I get six tickets, so with everyone in the loft, that’s five.”

“Auction off your last ticket, I  _ dare  _ you,” Sokka said.

“Snoozles, that will go to Gyatso,” Toph commented, shaking her head at Sokka. 

“Oh yeah,” Sokka said. 

Aang just grinned, looking at all of them. “Man, I’m really lucky to have you guys.”

“Yes you are,” Toph said, causing Sokka and Suki to just laugh. “Come on, let’s go practice for that interview you have.”

“Interview?” Sokka asked Aang.

“Yep! Szeto at Katara’s school is retiring. I applied and I have my second interview tomorrow,” Aang explained, Toph grabbing his hand and giving him an encouraging squeeze.

“You had a  _ first  _ interview?” Suki asked, eyes wide. “Why didn’t you say anything!”

“Didn’t want to jinx it!” Aang told her. “But my second interview is with the principal and superintendent, and according to Karuk, I’m the only one they called back.”

“That’s so awesome, Aang!” Suki told him. “Congrats!”

“Well, it’s not official yet,” Aang replied, giving a shrug. “That’s why Toph and I are practicing.”

“In your bedroom?” Sokka teased, causing Toph to stick to her tongue out at him.

“Well, we didn’t want to disturb the married couple,” Toph said. 

“Ah,” Suki replied, flushing slightly. 

“Thanks for your consideration,” Sokka added, somewhat ashamed. 

“See you guys,” Aang said, waving at them. He let Toph lead them to their room as Sokka and Suki turned back around to face each other.

“So, they know,” Suki said. 

“I think they’re going to miss us just as much as we’re going to miss them,” Sokka replied, rubbing his forehead. 

Suki picked up her phone, unlocking it and finding their realtor’s number. She looked at Sokka expectantly. 

“Are you thinking of making an offer?” he asked her. 

“We did really like that two bedroom,” Suki stated, biting her lip. “It’s in a nice neighborhood, we can afford it, and it’s not  _ that  _ much of a fixer-upper.”

Sokka considered what she said for a moment, rubbing his forehead in concentration.

“Well?” Suki asked, placing her hand on his arm. 

Sokk looked at her. “Let’s try it.”

* * *

“So, a book reading, huh?” Katara asked as she and Zuko were at lunch together Saturday afternoon. “You ready?”

“Not at all,” Zuko replied, barely touching his food. “I don’t understand why Shinu is having me do this.”

“Because it will help with book sales and get you more attention,” Katara explained gently. “Plus, if multiple people attend, they’ll tell their friends all about the amazing book they heard and bought.”

“I know, I know, I’m just nervous,” Zuko replied, looking up at her. 

“Do you know why you’re nervous?” Katara asked him. This was part of ‘better communication’ that the two were working on. Mostly it helped Zuko try and figure out what he was feeling as he grew up with the mentality of having to squash his emotions way down.

Zuko shook his head.

“Zuko,” Katara said, giving him an encouraging smile. 

“Katara, I told you, I keep all of my emotions right here,” Zuko said, pointing to his chest, “and then one day I’ll die.”

Katara started laughing. “Okay, John Mulaney.”

Zuko just shrugged, but her laughter did cause him to grin slightly. 

“Okay, let’s try this, what could go wrong?” Katara asked again. 

“Well, people hate the book,” Zuko answered. “They hate the characters, the plot, the writing, they just hate it.”

“They’re supposed to hate the king though,” Katara pointed out. 

“True, but what if they hate the hero?” Zuko asked. 

“I don’t think they will,” Katara replied. Zuko finally showed Katara his original manuscript after she begged him to read it first. It was better than Katara expected it to be, not that she didn’t expect it to not be good.

“There’s a bit more,” Zuko told her, his cheeks turning red. 

“More?” Katara asked, giving him a questioning look. 

“That I’m worried about,” Zuko explained, now rubbing his scar.

Katara knew where he was going. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“People are going to judge me,” Zuko said. “They’re going to ask me about it or make up theories, or call me ugly or-”

“Zuko, you always see the worst in people,” Katara interrupted, shaking her head.

“Yeah, because people are the worst!” Zuko exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

“Are you really worried that people are going to call you ugly?” Katara asked him, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers. 

“I, well, I mean… yeah, I am,” Zuko replied, looking down at his still full plate. 

“Oh, babe,” Katara replied, her thumb stroking Zuko’s. 

“I know it’s stupid, I’ve had this damn scar since I was thirteen,” Zuko stated. “I’m used to the stares and the whispers, I’ve adjusted to the fact that I can’t see or hear on my left side, but it’s just  _ hard  _ not to look in the mirror and think about how ugly it is, how ugly  _ I  _ am.”

Katara let go of Zuko’s hand, now bringing her own to Zuko’s scarred cheek. She stroked it with her thumb as Zuko closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“You’re not ugly,” Katara told him. 

Zuko went to open his mouth, no doubt to retort that she’s biased on his lips, but Katara just shushed him.

“No, no, you’re not allowed to say that,” Katara said. “But I know this affects you, and I’m sorry that you feel that way. I want you to know that your feelings are valid, but no one sees you the way you see you.”

“Really?” he asked her, now opening his eyes to look at her. 

Katara nodded. “Yes, really.” 

“Okay,” Zuko replied. “But it’s not bad I feel that way?”

Katara took her hand off Zuko’s cheek and sat back down in her chair. “Not bad, per say. Understandable.”

“Makes sense,” Zuko agreed. “Thanks, Katara.”

“I’m always here,” Katara told him. 

“Will you be there tomorrow at my reading?” he asked her, now picking up his fork. 

“Of course,” Katara replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back and finally dug into his lunch. Katara just watched him, happy that he was feeling a bit better about himself. 

* * *

Zuko’s book reading was being held at one of the local book stores, and Zuko insisted that no one else come to his reading. He said it will be boring and embarrassing, and he would rather  _ die  _ than have his friends there to watch him. 

Of course, no one listened to him because everyone was there. But while Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, and Azula all hid in the corner where Zuko couldn’t see them, Katara sat in the crowd. Not in the front where she would distract him, but in the middle where he could somewhat see her and look over at her if he needed to. 

Even though he was originally meant to be a lawyer where public speaking was part of the job, Zuko still struggled with it. Having people stare at him, focused on every little thing he was saying? That could sometimes get to be too much. Mostly he was nervous about his scar, but remembered what Katara had told him: all these people are only here to listen to his book. 

He also knew that his friends were absolutely hiding out on the left side of the room where he couldn’t see them, but he was actually secretly thankful. Sure he said he would rather die than be vulnerable around them, but it was nice that they cared about him enough to support him. 

“Ready?” Shinu asked Zuko, coming up from behind him on his right. 

“Sure, I guess,” Zuko replied, scanning the crowd. It was a pretty good turnout, every seat was filled and some people were lingering on the sides, books already in their hands. 

“You’ll be fine,” Shinu assured him. “Just read chapter one like we planned, draw the crowd in just enough. Forget there are people there, though.”

“Oh, simple,” Zuko said, his tone sarcastic. 

Shinu did not pick up on the sarcasm. “Simple! I know! Well, good luck!”

Zuko just sighed as Shinu walked away, motioning for Zuko to start. 

Katara watched in the crowd, praying Zuko doesn’t have a breakdown halfway through. She was only somewhat surprised when he came out, took a deep breath, and simply and easily introduced himself to the crowd before opening up to the first page and reading. As he read, Katara smiled to herself. For once, Zuko looked at ease, peaceful even. The crowd was easily drawn in, people moving forward in their seats as they listened closely.

No one said anything about the scar on Zuko’s face, though if they did, Katara couldn’t hear it. As predicted, the crowd was there for the story and nothing more. 

“Wow, he’s really good,” whispered a girl sitting next to Katara. Katara turned her head slightly to see the boy sitting next to the whispering girl nod enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, he’s really got the characters down already,” the boy whispered back. “Pretty cool.”

Katara smiled to herself again, turning to look at Zuko once more. She always knew he was going to be successful. 

When he finished the chapter, the crowd clapped politely, people nodding with appreciation. Zuko shared his thanks and walked off the tiny stage. 

Katara got out of her seat to find the others, who were standing off to the side trying to hide behind bookshelves.

“Do you think he knew we were here?” Sokka asked Katara when she approached them. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Katara confirmed. 

“We purposely stood on the left side where he couldn’t see us,” Azula stated. “And we found a place with bookshelves!”

“I’m not an idiot, though,” came Zuko’s voice from behind them.

Everyone but Katara winced as they turned around to face him. They were all surprised to see that he was smiling. 

“Are you mad?” Azula asked, pouting slightly. 

Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. “Nah, I’m actually kind of glad you all came. That really means a lot.”

“It sounded really good, Sparky,” Toph piped up from next to Aang. “Like, really really good.”

Zuko just shrugged as he took his arm back from Azula’s shoulder. 

“No shrugging!” Aang stated, pointing at Zuko. “You’re not allowed to just ‘meh’ this away. Take the compliment, you bastard!” 

Everyone started laughing as Zuko rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Aang’s right,” Katara told Zuko. “Accept the compliment.”

“I’m always right,” Aang said, grinning at Zuko. “Seriously, dude, that sounded so good.”

“I want to read  _ more _ ,” Suki added. “Where did you come up with such a cool story?”

“Ah, well, the king is kind of-” Zuko started.

“Dad,” Azula finished, looking at Zuko with a knowing glance.

Zuko just nodded. 

“I figured,” Azula said. “I like it.”

“Well, for a job well done, we’re treating you to drinks,” Sokka said, clapping Zuko on the back. “So get your things and let’s go!”

“All right, all right,” Zuko replied, motioning with his hands to slow down. He glanced at Katara. “Want to help me?”

Katara nodded and followed Zuko to where his belongings were. He didn’t have much; he abandoned the nice suit coat Iroh tried to convince him to wear. 

“Hey, if you wanted to do something else, just tell Sokka,” Katara told him. 

“Were you planning something just the two of us?” Zuko asked her as he put the coat back on. 

“No, but if you wanted to, we could,” Katara stated. “But honestly, I think hanging out with everyone else will be nice.”

“Agreed,” Zuko said, taking Katara’s hand in his and leading her towards the others. 

Shinu quickly intercepted them to tell Zuko how great he was.

“Already we sold  _ forty _ copies!” Shinu exclaimed. “Doesn’t sound like a lot, but the numbers will add up!” 

“That’s great,” Zuko replied, blinking slightly. “I wasn’t even expecting ten copies to be sold.”

“Maybe you can stay and sign books?” Shinu asked him, looking at Zuko and Katara’s interlocked hands. 

Zuko looked around the store at the pack of people. He spotted a couple of girls looking at him, giggling slightly in excitement when he noticed them. Though the attention was nice, he was pretty sure he didn’t need anymore today.

“I could, but I think I like being a cryptid,” Zuko told Shinu. “I do readings every once in a while, then disappear into the night without another trace.”

Shinu blinked and looked at Katara who was biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. 

“It does somewhat fit with my book,” Zuko pointed out. 

“But the publicity,” Shinu said. 

“I think I had enough,” Zuko stated. “Really, the book’s been selling. Maybe I can do another event soon.”

Shinu stroked his beard in thought. “Well… as long as you promise the next event you stay longer.” 

“Deal,” Zuko agreed. “Now if you excuse me, my friends are trying to kidnap me.” 

Shinu just sighed, but he let Katara and Zuko by. Zuko gave Shinu a small wave as they walked out of the store and to where Sokka was parked. 

“Hey, I’m proud of you,” Katara told him, squeezing his hand. “You faced your fear.”

“All because of you,” he replied, squeezing her hand in return. 

* * *

Another couple of weeks went by and it was time for Aang’s graduation. The only person who wasn’t excited was Aang, who was a bundle of nerves all week. 

Life was going pretty well for Aang right now. He was officially offered the fifth grade position for the upcoming school year, which means he and Katara will be working together again. His teaching license went through the month before, so he was officially licensed to teach first through fifth grade. The substitute position was treating him well, and though he wasn’t making the  _ best  _ money (what teacher does?), he had a steady paycheck that was more than he was used to. Not only that, but he and Toph had celebrated their one year anniversary a few months ago and he was more in love with her everyday. 

Aang stood in front of his mirror adjusting his bow tie so that it was straight. He grabbed his robe hanging on the hook behind his door and put it on, zipping it up all the way. After making sure there were no wrinkles, Aang picked up the hood, holding it out in front of him. 

A soft knock came at the door, and Katara stuck her head in.

“Hey, Katara,” Aang said, still looking at the hood.

“Hi. Just making sure you’re ready,” Katara said, opening the door some more. “Look at you in your fancy robe.”

“I just can’t figure out the hood,” Aang told her, glancing at Katara. “How the hell do you wear this thing?”

Katara laughed and walked over to Aang, taking the hood from his hand. “Turn around, I’ll help you.”

Aang did as he was told, turning his back to Katara. She had to stand on tiptoes to place the hood over Aang’s head. He listened to her humming as she adjusted the hood so that the colors were facing out. When she was done with the back, she turned Aang around to work on the front, lining the bottom of the hood up with the zipper on his robe.

“Thanks, Katara,” Aang sighed when she was done. “I really appreciate it.”

“I got your back, Aang, no worries,” Katara replied, smiling at him. 

Another knock came to the door, this time Suki poking her head in.

“We ready?” Suki asked, looking at Aang. 

“I think so,” Aang replied. Instead of walking out the door, he sat on his bed, placing his elbow on his knee and propping his chin on his hand. 

“Uh, if you’re ready, shouldn’t we, I don’t know, leave?” Suki asked, walking into the room and sharing a look with Katara.

“Can I ask you guys something?” Aang asked, looking up at the two girls. 

They both nodded. 

“Close the door,” Aang told Suki, who was standing closest to the door.

Suki did as she was told and then she and Katara sat on the bed on either side of Aang.

“What’s up, bud?” Katara asked him, bumping her shoulder to his. “Everything okay?”

“I have a question,” Aang said, turning red. “I’d ask Sokka and Zuko, but I kind of want your opinions on this.”

Katara and Suki glanced at each other from across Aang, but both nodded.

“Suki, you and Sokka were only together a year and a half when he proposed, right?” Aang asked, addressing Suki.

Suki nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“So, like, a year of dating isn’t… too soon?” he asked Suki.

“I don’t think so,” Suki replied. 

“Katara, but you and Zuko,” Aang said, now turning to look at Katara, “you guys don’t plan on getting married soon, do you?”

“I mean, we have definitely mentioned marriage, but we haven’t really discussed it in depth,” Katara explained. “Why?”

“I think…. I think I want to marry Toph,” Aang told them, his face still bright red.

Suki and Katara both grabbed one of Aang’s hands. 

“Are you going to ask her?” Suki asked, giving Aang an encouraging smile. 

“Do you think she’d say yes?” Aang asked, looking back and forth between both girls. 

“She loves you a lot,” Katara answered, squeezing Aang’s hand that she was holding. “I think she would.”

“Neither of you think it’s too soon to ask?” Aang asked. 

“Are you planning on asking her right now?” Suki asked him. “Do you have a ring?”

“Uh, well, yeah, I do actually,” Aang answered. 

He let go of the girls’ hands and got up, making his way towards his closet. Suki and Katara watched as he rustled through different drawers before finally pulling out a box and showing it to them. 

“When did you get that?” Katara asked, taking the box from Aang as Suki scooted closer to have a better look. The ring inside was simple, just a silber band, nothing too flashy that would turn heads. 

“Right after I dropped Toph at work the day after our anniversary,” Aang told them, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know, I just knew. I didn’t need anything over the top, she’s not that kind of girl. But it’s simple and it won’t get in her way.”

Katara and Suki shared a look, both with small smiles on their faces. Aang just looked down at his feet, wringing his hands. 

“I don’t want to ask her today,” Aang told them. “I don’t know when I want to ask her. But I know that I do want to marry her. Would you guys be able to help?”

Suki and Katara both stood up and threw their arms around Aang, hugging him tightly.

“Of  _ course  _ we’ll help you,” Katara said, squeezing Aang.

“Babe, there’s nothing that would make me happier,” Suki added. 

Aang hugged them back, thankful that they were there for him. He felt tears sting his eyes, but wiped them away with his free hand. When they let go, Katara handed the ring box back to Aang where he then placed it back in its hiding spot. 

“Aang, when I met you almost three years ago, you were so lost,” Katara stated, patting Aang on the arm. “You had no idea what you wanted to do, and you were constantly seeking validation.”

“Now look at you,” Suki said, smiling up at Aang. “You have your Master’s degree, you have a  _ job _ , you’re thinking about getting married!”

“I went through a lot of changes these past few years,” Aang replied. “Hopefully for the better.”

“Definitely,” Suki and Katara said in unison.

“Okay, let’s go graduate,” Aang said, clapping his hands together. “We have to pick up Gyatso first.”

Off they went, gathering Zuko, Sokka, and Toph who were all waiting in the living room.

“You okay there, Twinkle Toes?” Toph asked as Aang took her hand in his. “Your palms are all sweaty.”

“I’m fine, sweetheart, don’t worry,” Aang replied, ignoring Suki and Katara’s knowing looks they were shooting him. “Just nervous, that’s all.”

Everyone split up into different cars, Sokka and Suki in one, Zuko, Katara, Aang and Toph in the other. Katara drove to the nursing home outside of town to pick up Gyatso before heading to the venue where graduation was being held. Once they got there, Aang went one way to find his classmates, and the others went to find seats, Zuko helping Gyatso walk through the crowd.

“You must be so proud,” Katara said, patting Gyatso’s hand once they sat down. 

“Oh, I am,” Gyatso replied jovially. “I adore that boy, I’ve raised him since he was a baby. I’m so happy he has you all.”

Gyatso turned to face Toph, taking one of her hands in his own. 

“I’m especially glad he found you,” Gyatso told her, squeezing her hand as tightly as he could. 

Toph blushed. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

They settled down, the ceremony about to start. As the graduating class began walking down the aisles, everyone poked their heads up to look for Aang.

“Man, I wish they allowed noise makers in here,” Suki whispered to Zuko as they both shifted to look for Aang.

Suki had tried to sneak her bullhorn in, but it was taken away by a security guard as they were walking in. 

“Yeah, but we do have  _ these _ ,” Zuko stated, pulling out the nips of alcohol he snuck in through the pockets of his coat. 

“Sweet,” Suki said, taking one from Zuko. She opened it and went to take a sip, but something in her mind told her not to. Instead, she closed it and handed it to Sokka, who took it without question. 

“Katara,” Sokka whispered. “Did you bring the snacks?”

Katara opened her purse and pulled out a protein bar she packed, handing it to Sokka from across Zuko and Suki. 

“Nice,” Sokka said, ripping the wrapper open. 

“Babe, really?” Suki asked, shaking her head at her husband. “Why are you always hungry?”

Sokka shrugged as he took a bite.

“Hey, you four, be quiet,” Toph stated. “It’s starting.”

Gyatso turned and gave the four a wink before turning back to face the front, his hand still holding Toph’s. 

Luckily, Aang’s degree was one of the first to receive their ‘diplomas’, or the empty folder everyone is given that way no one has to organize diplomas before graduation. When Aang’s name was called, everyone stood up and began clapping, and Sokka placed his hands around his mouth to give a loud “WHOOP!” over the crowd. Aang turned, spotting his friends, and gave them a wide grin. 

“Well, now we wait for three hours as everyone else is called,” Katara said as they all sat back down.

“Think we can sneak out?” Sokka asked, leaning across Suki to look at his sister.

“That would be rude,” Katara replied, shaking her head. “No, we wait.”

So they did. Thankfully Katara had enough snacks and Zuko was able to sneak away to find a place to buy waters for everyone. The rest of the ceremony went by slowly, but the crew was able to keep themselves entertained. 

Gyatso and Toph were whispering to one another, Gyatso being Toph’s eyes as best as he could be. Aang would be happy to know how well they were getting along. 

As soon as the ceremony was over, everyone stood up to go find Aang. Zuko took Gyatso’s arm on his left and Toph’s hand in his right, leading the two through the crowd. Aang was pretty easy to spot, as he towered over most of his classmates. When he spotted them, he ran over, holding his cap to his head. 

“Did you all survive?” he asked them, a wide grin on his face.

“Barely,” Sokka replied, holding a hand to his stomach. “I’m starving.”

“Babe, you ate  _ three  _ protein bars,” Suki pointed out, shaking her head once again. 

Sokka just shrugged.

“Okay, college guy, we need pictures,” Katara said, taking her phone out of her purse. 

Aang nodded and went over to Gyatso, holding the folder up in front of them. No one could tell who was smiling wider: Aang or Gyatso. Aang posed with Toph next, both of them holding the folder as Aang kissed Toph’s cheek as she just scrunched her face. 

“That’s a winner, right there,” Katara said looking at the picture. 

Sokka and Zuko were next, the three posing in funny positions. 

Once they were all done, they head back to their cars and head towards the restaurant Aang picked out for lunch. 

Aang sat at the head of the table, Gyatso on one side and Toph on the other. 

“Guys, thank you for supporting me,” Aang said, tears welling in his eyes. “I really appreciate this.”

“Aang, you know we’re always going to support you!” Sokka exclaimed, holding his beer up towards Aang. 

“Yeah, man, ever since we met,” Zuko added, giving Aang a small nod. 

Aang sniffed slightly and nodded. 

Sokka held his beer up higher. “To Aang!”

“Aang!” everyone said, all holding their drinks in the air. 

They continued talking and drinking, their food arriving shortly after.

“Oh, guys,” Zuko said, looking around the table. “Shinu said my book is close to a thousand sales.”

“Yes, Zuko!” Aang cheered.

“Sparky, way to go!” Toph exclaimed.

“You wrote a book?” Gyatso asked Zuko.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Aang told Gyatso. 

“Well, if we’re all sharing good news,” Sokka said, looking over at Aang, “can Suki and I make an announcement?”

“Go right ahead,” Aang told him. 

“We bought a house!” Sokka and Suki said at the same time.

Everyone began cheering, Zuko and Aang clapping their hands. 

“Wait, so that means you’re  _ leaving  _ the loft?” Katara asked, looking at her brother. “Really?”

“It’s time, Kat,” Sokka told her, giving her a small smile. 

“Where?” Zuko asked.

“Right in town,” Suki told them. “Three bedrooms, though we might turn the third room into an office. It’s in a nice neighborhood, and there’s definitely some work to be done, but it’s all ours.”

“When do you move in?” Aang asked from the head of the table. “I want to know when I can steal your room.”

“Oh ha ha,” Sokka said. “End of June, though.”

“Damn,” Zuko said. “Congrats you two.” 

“Thanks,” Sokka and Suki said in unison, grinning at Zuko. 

“Man,” Aang said, looking around the table. “We’re really growing up, aren’t we?”

“Ah, to be at the beginning of your life,” Gyatso sighed. “You’re all starting a new chapter in your lives. Cherish these memories before you old like me.” 

“We will,” Aang said, placing a hand on Gyatso’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The next chapter is heavily Sukka centered and WILL make you cry a lot if you're about that. 
> 
> Zutara and Taang are coming up too, my friends. Do not fret.


	39. Life Moves On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka get good news. Aang decides it's time to take the next step with Toph. Katara and Zuko discuss what's next for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a rough couple of days at work, so I hope this chapter makes you smile because we all need something good right now ❤️

Zuko and Katara were helping Sokka and Suki move into their new home one Sunday at the end of June. Aang was at lunch with Karuk to discuss the upcoming school year, and Toph was at work, leaving the four with a lot to do. 

“Seriously, guys, thanks for doing this,” Suki said as she and Katara began unpacking plates. 

“No worries,” Katara replied, stacking the plates neatly. 

“I mean, what else can we do on our day off?” Zuko asked, somewhat sarcastically. He was unpacking the glasses from a box and placing them on the countertop.

“ _ Zuko _ ,” Katara warned, looking over at him and raising an eyebrow. 

“ _ Katara _ ,” Zuko replied, sticking his tongue out at her. 

Suki started laughing as she listened to Zuko and Katara bicker back and forth. Sokka came back from the living room where he was trying to figure out how to plug in the new TV he bought. 

“Too many wires,” Sokka complained. “Everything else in the living room is set up, though.”

“Do we really like how the couch is, though?” Suki asked him, pausing from her unpacking. She had been feeling tired lately, but she wasn’t really sure why. 

“Zuko, want to help me move the couch?” Sokka asked, turning to Zuko.

“Sure,” Zuko replied, shrugging. He finished the last of the glasses and grabbed the box before walking away. “I’ll throw this in the recycling bin.”

“I can’t believe we have a recycling bin,” Sokka stated, leading Zuko into the living room. “I feel like a real adult.” 

Suki and Katara both laughed. They worked together to put all the dishware and utensils away, placing everything in cabinets neatly. 

“Sokka and I already did our bedroom,” Suki stated, placing her hands on her hips. “The bathroom is done. Living room is basically done.”

“Looks like you guys are all moved in,” Katara said, looking around. 

“You okay?” Suki asked, noticing tears in Katara’s eyes. 

“You spent three says here already and I miss you guys so much,” Katara told her. “It’s so weird. I’ve gotten so used to having you guys around.”

Suki went over to Katara, placing her arms around her. “I know, boo.”

Katara sniffed and looked at Suki. “Just know that I am going to be over pretty much everyday.”

“Oh, I count on it,” Suki replied, laughing. “Hey, we still need some toiletries and food. Want to come shopping with me as the boys redecorate?”

Katara nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her keys from where she placed them on the counter. 

They told the boys they would be back and drove to the general store nearby. When they got in, Katara grabbed a basket and followed Suki around the store. Suki placed toilet paper, paper towels, shampoo, toothpaste and more in the basket as they walked.

“Ugh,” Suki said, placing a hand to her stomach. “I feel so nauseous.”

“Nauseous? Why?” Katara asked, looking at Suki. 

“I dunno,” Suki replied, shaking her head. “I’ve been feeling really sick the last couple of weeks, though. Maybe I came down with something.”

“Maybe,” Katara said, studying Suki closely. “Hey, I need to grab something, I’ll be back.” 

“Oh, okay,” Suki replied, watching Katara walk away with the basket. 

Suki shrugged and continued walking around, trying to figure out what else she and Sokka needed. They had some food already, maybe she would just wait until another day so she and Sokka can do a major shopping spree. 

Katara appeared a few minutes later, not saying anything about what she went to grab. Instead, Katara continued to follow Suki around until Suki deemed that she got everything she needed. They head to the register, though when Katara placed the basket on the counter, she looked at Suki.

“Shoot, I actually forgot to grab one more thing,” Katara said, grinning in embarrassment. 

“Oh, yeah, I can grab it for you,” Suki said. “What do you need?”

“Can you grab the conditioner I use?” Katara asked. “The extra curly, please?”

Suki nodded and made her way back through the aisles to find Katara’s conditioner. She found Katara to be acting strange, but she didn’t say anything. When she got back to the register, conditioner in hand, the order was almost done and all Suki had to do was pay, offering to pay for Katara’s things as a thank you for helping out. 

“Hey, mind if we go to the loft real quick? Zuko asked me to pick something up,” Katara said once they got back into the car, the trunk full of Suki’s goods. 

“Sure,” Suki agreed. 

Katara smiled and turned the radio on as she drove through town, parking outside the loft ten minutes later. When she got out of the car, she went to the trunk and pulled out a couple of bags. 

“Might as well drop my stuff off while I’m here,” Katara explained to Suki who just watched her. 

“Sure,” Suki said, now thoroughly worried about her best friend. 

“Oh good, the elevator works,” Katara said when they got inside. 

Suki followed Katara into the elevator, both of them leaning against the wall as they waited to ascend. 

“You’re acting weird,” Suki told Katara. “Is everything okay? Are you and Zuko okay?”

“Zuko and I are great,” Katara assured her. “Trust me, we’re at our best right now.” 

“Okay,” Suki said, biting her lip. 

Once the elevator hit the fourth floor, Suki followed Katara into the loft, but she didn’t stop at the front hall like Suki expected. Instead, she followed Katara down the hall and into the bathroom. 

“Katara, did you really drag me all the way here because you needed to use the bathroom?” Suki asked, shaking her head.

“No, but I do have my reasons,” Katara answered, smiling at Suki. 

“What is going on?” Suki asked. 

“Okay, tell me how you’ve been feeling the past couple of weeks,” Katara stated, motioning with her hand for Suki to speak. 

“I mean, like I said, really nauseous,” Suki told her, shrugging. “Actually, I’ve been really tired lately too. And I’ve had to pee a lot, so maybe it is a good thing we’re here.”

“Hmm,” Katara hummed. “When was the last time you got your period?”

Suki blinked. “I… don’t remember.”

Katara smiled and opened the bag, sticking her hand in and pulling out a box, which she handed to Suki.

Suki looked down at the box Katara handed to her before looking back up at Katara. “You- I- what.”

“Suki, do you think you might be pregnant?” Katara asked gently. 

“I mean, we haven’t been  _ trying  _ it’s only been like two months since we got married, but I don’t know,” Suki replied, swallowing the lump in her throat and looking back at the box that contained two pregnancy tests. 

“I brought you here so you could take one here,” Katara explained. “You know, just in case you don’t want to tell Sokka yet.”

“Katara…” Suki started, now shaking. “I don’t know.”

“Suki, go pee on the damn stick,” Katara stated. “I could be wrong, but might as well check and see, okay?” 

Suki just nodded slowly and opened the box, pulling out one of the pregnancy tests. Before heading to the stall, she handed the box back to Katara. 

Katara leaned up against the sink, placing the bag down on the ground as she waited for Suki.

“Can you say something to distract me?” Suki asked.

“Zuko’s publisher already asked if he could write a sequel,” Katara said immediately. “He’s already started working on it.”

“Neat,” Suki said. 

“Uh, let’s see, what else,” Katara said, tapping her chin with her finger. “Oh, Zuko officially moved into my room, because we’re adults now and we can handle that.”

“Good, good.”

“Zuko is probably the best thing to happen to me,” Katara added just as Suki flushed and opened the stall door, test in hand. 

“How long does this thing take?” Suki asked Katara. 

“Not sure, but don’t hand that to me,” Katara teased. “Your pee is all over it.”

“Well, keep talking about you and Zuko to distract me while I wait for the result,” Suki begged, now moving to stand next to Katara.

“Oh, uh, well, we keep talking about marriage, but more of a ‘hey, that’s something we might want’ kind of way,” Katara said. “My mom’s necklace broke and he dropped everything he was doing to go to the jewelry store and get it fixed.”

“He treats you well,” Suki said, her hands shaking. 

“Want to check it?” Katara asked, motioning to the test.

Suki nodded and took a deep breath in before looking down at the test in her hand. Katara watched as Suki’s eyes widened and she slowly sank to the floor.

“Suki?” Katara asked, sitting down next to Suki whose eyes were still glued to the test. “Suki, are you okay?”

Suki looked up at Katara, biting her lip so hard Katara thought she was going to bite through her skin. 

“Suki, babe, what?” Katara repeated. 

Suki just turned the test around for Katara to look: positive.

“Holy shit,” Katara said, now rubbing her hand to her cheek. “Holy shit, I was  _ right _ .”

“I don’t -we weren’t- how did I not  _ know _ ,” Suki stammered, looking at the test again. 

“Suki, babe, it’s okay,” Katara assured her, placing her arms around Suki. 

“What do I do?” Suki asked Katara, starting to cry. “What do I say? We were planning on waiting, but Spirits, clearly we didn’t.”

“Suki, Suki, shh,” Katara comforted. “This will work out. This is a good thing.”

“This is a really, really, good thing,” Suki cried. “Really, really good.”

“Okay, good,” Katara said, patting Suki’s head. 

“I can’t tell Sokka just yet,” Suki said, looking at Katara. “I need to go to the doctor first and get checked out. This could be a false positive.” 

“Maybe,” Katara said, holding Suki tight. 

“I need to call Dr. Yagoda,” Suki said, this time more to herself than Katara. “I need to get in soon, and then I can tell him.”

“Okay.”

“Katara, don’t tell him,” Suki begged. “Please, don’t tell him.”

“Suki, you’re his wife,” Katara told her, giving Suki a reassuring smile. “You tell him when you’re ready.” 

Suki sniffed and nodded, looking back at the test in her shaking hand. 

“I’m really happy for you,” Katara said, placing her head on Suki’s shoulder. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” Suki replied, resting her head on top of Katara’s. 

They both stared at the test for a bit longer, trying to decide what to do next. 

* * *

Wednesday morning, Suki sat in Dr. Yagoda’s office patiently. Somehow, Suki was able to get squeezed in for a last minute appointment and ultrasound, causing her to lie to Sokka and say she had a dentist appointment she forgot about. Sokka didn’t question it.

“So, a positive pregnancy test, huh?” Dr. Yagoda said when she walked in looking at Suki’s file. 

Suki just nodded. 

“Hm, well we’ll give you another test just in case and then we can check the ultrasound,” Dr. Yagoda told her. “How does that sound?”

Suki nodded again, determined not to pass out. 

“Don’t worry,” Dr. Yagoda assured her, giving her a kind smile. 

They went through the typical tests and procedures before getting Suki into the ultrasound room. Suki laid down where she was told and pulled her shirt up. 

Dr. Yagoda and the technician talked as they got Suki ready, Suki closing her eyes tightly. She wished she had asked Katara to come. 

“Well, I would place you at about five to six weeks,” Dr. Yagoda stated. 

Suki opened her eyes and looked at the screen. Dr. Yagoda pointed to a spot on the screen, smiling at Suki.

“Right there,” she told Suki. 

Suki bit her lip, staring at the screen. “Oh, man.”

Dr. Yagoda chuckled, placing a reassuring pat on Suki’s arm. “Nothing you can’t handle.”

“No, I mean, I haven’t even told my husband yet,” Suki stated, shaking her head. “I just… I can’t believe it.” 

“Well, let’s get you cleaned up and then we can schedule your next round of appointments, okay?” Dr. Yagoda suggested helping Suki up.

Suki tried her best to ignore the blood rushing to her ears and insead listen to Dr. Yagoda, but it was hard. Of course she made her appointments, took the pamphlets she was handed, and tried to remember the list of foods she should stay away from. 

“Now, you can find out the gender at about-” Dr. Yagoda started, but Suki interrupted her.

“No,” Suki stated, shaking her head. 

Dr. Yagoda blinked at Suki before grinning. “No? Most couples beg me to tell them the gender. I think it’s the obsession with gender reveal parties.”

“Gender reveal parties are pointless and gross,” Suki said. “They enforce gender stereotypes before the kid is even born.”

Dr. Yagoda began laughing. “I agree with you! So, you’re going to wait?”

“Well, I’ll have to ask my husband first,” Suki replied, turning red. “But I think I want to.”

Dr. Yagoda nodded understanding before continuing with her speech again. 

Before Suki walked out, Dr. Yagoda handed her an ultrasound picture.

“This might help you tell him,” she told Suki, giving her another kind smile. 

Suki nodded before she left, making her way to the car slowly. Once there, she let the tears flow, allowing herself to ugly cry as much as she wanted. Why she was crying, she wasn’t really sure. Stupid hormones. 

She quickly pulled herself together and grabbed her phone, calling Sokka.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Sokka asked as soon as he picked up. “How was the dentist? Any cavities?”

“Huh, what?” Suki asked, before remembering she lied to Sokka. “Oh, yeah, no cavities.”

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked, voice concerned. “You sound upset.”

“I’m fine, everything is fine,” Suki told him, trying to calm her nerves. “Hey, uh, when do you get out of work?”

“I don’t know,” Sokka sighed. “Teo and I started this new project and we might try and keep going until 5:00.”

Suki looked at the time: it was only 10:30.

“Why? Suki, you sound weird, are you sure you’re okay?” Sokka asked again. 

“Yes, I’m okay,” Suki assured him, trying not to burst into tears again. 

“No, you’re not,” Sokka replied. “Suki, I’ve known you since we were in middle school, and I know for a  _ fact _ you don’t cry unless something is wrong.”

“Sokka-”

“I’m coming home,” Sokka said. “I’ll tell Teo we can continue this tomorrow. You’re more important right now.”

Suki almost burst into tears again, but instead she held it together.

“Okay,” she whispered, glancing at the ultrasound that now sat on the passenger seat. 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Sokka told her. He then hung up. 

Suki did her best to wipe away her tears before driving out of the parking lot towards home. Luckily, she beat Sokka there and she sat on the couch, looking around the living room. Sokka and Suki were still adjusting to having their own home, still trying to figure out exactly  _ how  _ they wanted to decorate, and there were still some rooms that needed fixing. And now they would be welcoming a child into this home in just a few short months, and there was so much that needs to be done!

_ No, Suki _ , she chided herself. This is a happy occasion. Sure, this wasn’t what they had planned, but Suki was honestly beside herself. 

She looked down at the pamphlets and papes in her hand, the ultrasound right under her thumb. How was she going to tell Sokka? 

The front door clicked open, Sokka walking through the door with concern written all over his face. Suki adjusted the papers in her hands so that Sokka couldn’t see them, placing them against her chest.

“Suki, what’s wrong, is everything okay?” he asked, walking over to her.

Suki put a hand up and motioned for Sokka to sit, which he did. 

“I lied to you this morning,” Suki said, taking a deep breath. 

“What?”

“I told you I was going to the dentist,” Suki explained. “But I didn’t go to the dentist.”

“Then where-?”

“I had a doctor’s appointment,” Suki said, shifting slightly. 

“Okay, that’s not really that bad of a lie though,” Sokka said, worry replaced with confusion. 

“No, but it was a special type of doctor,” Suki explained.

Sokka blinked, worry once again written on his face. “Suki, are you okay? Are you sick?”

Suki started laughing. “No, I’m not sick.” 

“Then what is going on?” Sokka begged, finally noticing the papers pressed to Suki’s chest. “Something is happening here.” 

Suki took another deep breath, moving the papers away from her chest. The ultrasound still lay under her thumb. She looked at it a bit before finally picking it up and handing it to Sokka. 

“I think this might explain it,” Suki told him as Sokka took the ultrasound from Suki, still confused about what was happening. 

Before looking down, he glanced at Suki, squinting at her. 

“Sokka, please look at it,” she told him. 

He did as he was told, looking down at what was in his hand. Suki watched as his eyes widened with realization, looking up at her quickly. 

“Wh-what?” Sokka stammered, staring at Suki as if seeing her through a new light.

“Dr. Yagoda says I’m at about five to six weeks,” Suki told him, turning bright red. “I know it’s not what we planned, but-”

She was interrupted by Sokka throwing himself on her, placing a hard kiss on her lips. Suki kissed him back, tasting Sokka’s tears. He pulled back, wrapping one arm around Suki and he pulled her close to him, staring at the ultrasound in his hand. 

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened to us,” Sokka told her, still crying. “Who cares about the plan, Suki, I love you and I’m ready for this step.”

Suki started crying again, wrapping both arms around Sokka. “I love you, too. I love you so much.”

They sat intertwined, both crying, neither one really knowing what to do next.

“Oh, by the way,” Suki said, pulling away to look at Sokka. “Your sister knows.”

“Aw, why did my sister get to find out first?” Sokka pouted.

“Because she’s the one who figured out why I’ve been feeling so shitty the past few days and made me pee on the stick,” Suki explained, giving Sokka a small kiss on his head. “She’s the only one though.”

“So can I scream this to the world then?” Sokka asked, looking up at Suki. 

Suki chuckled. “I have another appointment in a couple of weeks. Why don’t we wait until then, okay?”

Sokka nodded in agreement and gave Suki yet another kiss. 

“You and me, babe,” Sokka told her. 

* * *

A couple days later, Aang and Toph were taking a drive together. Toph felt as though Aang was kidnapping her because he was being so secretive about what they were going to do. 

“Twinkle Toes, you’ve been acting so weird the past month,” Toph said from the passenger seat as Aang drove. “Seriously, what is going on?”

“It’s nothing, I promise,” Aang assured her, grabbing her hand in his. “Trust me.”

“Hmm,” Toph hummed. 

Aang kept driving until he found where he wanted to go: a park just outside of town. Of course, Toph can’t admire the view like he can, but Toph did enjoy the nice breeze the wind offered. When he parked, he helped Toph out of the car and led her towards a bench where they sat together. He put his hand in his pocket, fiddling with the ring box inside, hoping Toph couldn’t tell what he was doing. 

“So, what are we doing here?” she asked him, elbowing his ribs. “I could tell by the car ride we’re no longer in town.”

“No, I found a nice park to just hang out in,” Aang told her. “I was debating a picnic, but I kind of forgot to pack food.”

Toph laughed. “Course you did. Then why are we here?”

“You don’t want to spend time with your favorite boyfriend?” Aang asked her. 

“Believe it or not,” Toph replied, poking Aang’s cheek, “you’re my  _ only  _ boyfriend.”

“That makes me feel better,” Aang said, poking her back. 

“Okay, Twinkle Toes, now spit it out,” Toph stated, moving over a bit and turning so that she was facing Aang so that he was looking at her face. 

“Spit what out?” Aang asked, knowing that Toph could sense his rising heartbeat. 

“Oh, come on, Aang, do you think I’m stupid?” she asked, punching his arm. “This same thing happened when you told me about how you felt.”

“I don’t recall,” Aang teased. “I do believe I was completely confident in telling you how I felt.”

“Hmm, I don’t remember that,” Toph teased back. “I remember having to drag it out of you.”

“If you insist on that’s what happened,” Aang replied, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“So, are you going to ask me now or what?” Toph asked, finding Aang’s hand and squeezing it tightly. “Or do I have the balls in this relationship and I ask  _ you _ ?” 

Aang started laughing, unable to stop. Leave to Toph to know exactly what he was planning. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened Toph’s hand, placing the box in it. Toph opened the box, feeling the ring inside. 

“I bought it after our anniversary,” he told her. “It seemed right.”

Toph nodded, finger sliding up and down the ring. 

“And I know I’m hesitant, and it takes me a while to tell you how I feel,” Aang continued. “I know you know that I love you, but I’m always scared to say it. But I do want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Toph just nodded, her hand now gripping the open box.

“So, I guess what I’m trying to ask is if you will marry me?” Aang asked, placing a hand on Toph’s cheek. 

“I guess it took you long enough to ask,” Toph grinned up at him. The hand not holding the box was still fiddling with the ring inside. “It feels simple.”

“It is,” Aang told her, gently moving her hand aside and taking it out of the box carefully. “It’s just a silver band, I know you don’t need anything big or fancy.” 

“I like that,” Toph said. 

“What?”

“That you just… know me,” she told him. “You know what I like because you  _ listen  _ to me, or you watch me. I’ve never known someone who just gathers all of this information on people and then uses it to build the relationship.” 

“How else am I going to show someone I care about them?” Aang asked, still holding on to the ring. 

“I don’t know,” Toph replied. “But I really love it, and I really love you.”

“So, does that mean yes?” Aang asked. 

Toph started laughing. “Yes, Aang, that’s a yes.”

Aang smiled and took Toph’s hand, sliding the ring gently on her finger. Toph flexed her fingers a bit, feeling the ring on her finger.

“What?” Aang asked, worried that the ring was the wrong size or that Toph wouldn’t like it. 

“This feels right,” Toph replied, now taking Aang’s hand in hers. 

“Yeah?” 

Toph nodded, squeezing Aang’s hand. “Yeah.”

* * *

Toph and Aang announced their engagement over dinner with the crew a few days later when they were having a dinner party at Sokka and Suki’s house.

“Oh my goodness, yay,” Suki cheered, giving Aang a big hug when they stood up from the table. 

“Ah, I’m so happy for you guys!” Katara stated, giving Toph an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. Toph grinned at that. “You guys are so awesome.”

“Way to go, man,” Sokka said, clapping Aang on the back. “Knew you had it in you buddy.”

“Think you guys can help with wedding planning?” Aang asked, looking at Sokka and Suki. 

“Yeah, you two are experts,” Toph added, now walking to Aang and grabbing his hand. “We could use all the help we could get.”

No one noticed Sokka and Suki’s quick glance at each other before turning to look back at the newly engaged couple.

“We might be a bit busy,” Suki replied, Sokka nodding in agreement beside her. 

Aang just shrugged. 

Two weeks later, while having dinner together at the loft, Suki and Sokka officially announced Suki’s pregnancy. 

“So  _ that _ ’s why you weren’t drinking at the dinner party two weeks ago!” Aang said, pointing at Suki with a wide grin on his face. “Holy  _ shit _ !”

“You two made a baby?!” Toph exclaimed, hands in the air. “That’s so cool! You guys are going to be amazing parents!”

“I’m just more offended that  _ someone _ ,” Zuko stated, looking pointedly at Katara, “didn’t tell me she knew what was up with the two of you!” 

“We told her not to tell,” Suki replied, somewhat apologetically. 

“We only just told Gran Gran and Dad a couple days ago,” Sokka explained. “And we called Suki’s parents then too.”

“I just need you both to know that I am going to be  _ very  _ involved in this pregnancy,” Katara told them, grinning at Suki. 

“Babe, would not have it any other way,” Suki told her. 

Everyone seemed to finally be where they were supposed to be. Sokka and Suki finally had their own house with a baby on the way. Aang and Toph were planning a wedding. Where did that leave Zuko and Katara?

“Do you think we’re falling behind?” Katara asked Zuko later that night once Sokka and Suki were gone and Aang and Toph retired to their room. 

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked, pulling Katara close to him. 

“I mean all our friends are all put together and getting married and having kids,” Katara told him, snuggling into his chest. She could feel his heart beating against her cheek.

“Katara, remember what we talked about?” Zuko said, stroking her arm thoughtfully. “We don’t need to be perfect. We don’t need to follow a set plan.”

“True, look at Sokka and Suki,” Katara replied. 

“Damn, those two are going to be amazing parents,” Zuko exclaimed, laughing softly. 

“Yeah, they are,” Katara agreed. 

They fell silent, Katara listening to Zuko’s heart beat as he stroked her arm staring at the wall in front of him. 

What Katara loved about their relationship was that although they were still learning to communicate, there could be times where nothing needed to be said between them. At the end of the day, Zuko completely understood her, from head to toes, and he would do anything to make her happy. She and Zuko grew as people when they were together, bringing out the best of each other. The trust and loyalty that blossomed from their friendship only added to their relationship, making them companions. Gran Gran said that it was possible to fall out of love, and maybe Katara and Zuko did fall out of love for some time, but now? Now they were deeply committed to each other.

“We’re not like the others,” Zuko said, breaking the silence. “We don’t need to be like the others.”

“No,” Katara agreed. “We don’t.”

“Because I love you, Katara,” Zuko continued. “If we want to get married one day, we will, but right now? Right now, I’m happy laying here with my best friend and the girl I love.”

“I don’t think I could be happier than I am at this very minute,” Katara told him, adjusting her head slightly so that she was looking up at him. 

He turned his head slightly so that he was looking down at her, a small smile on his face.

“Who cares about the future,” Katara said. “As long as we have each other, right?” 

“Right,” Zuko replied.

For once, neither one cared about the future, nor did they compare themselves to those around them. There was no perfect mold, no set plan for a relationship. They were just two people learning and growing together who were taking life one day at a time. And you know what? That’s okay with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the 2 people who guessed Suki was pregnant! I know it's a little early in their marriage, but they need something good to happen to them because canon SUCKS. Also, we know Suki in canon is like "SCREW YOUR GENDER STEREOTYPES" so of course gender reveal parties are a big no for her.
> 
> So... the next chapter MIGHT be the last... we might have 2 more chapters. I have to see what my brain spits out. But I adore writing this fic so much and I don't want it to end, but everything is coming to its natural end, you know? The next chapter is going to be a time skip, and will definitely focus on more Zutara (and domestic Sukka because ugh).


	40. About Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after their discussion, Zuko and Katara come home from their trip around the country to promote Zuko's sequel to his first successful novel. It's just their luck that they happen to return home on the day of a three year old's birthday party. When they arrive, everyone expects them to have come home engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following New Girl, we have a nice three year time skip. Everyone is at different points in their lives, which means we meet the Sukka baby AND Taang is married. So, enjoy!

Katara and Zuko held hands as the escalator descended towards the bottom floor of the airport.

They had just returned from Zuko’s book tour across the country promoting the sequel of his successful novel. Already he was starting to write the last book of the trilogy, ready to say goodbye to his first series. 

“I never knew book tours were this exhausting,” Katara said as they reached the bottom floor, stepping off the escalator. Each one had a suitcase in their hands that rolled behind them as they made their way towards the exit. 

“Hey, you’re the one who somehow got a month off of work to come on this with me,” Zuko told her, giving her hand a light squeeze. 

“To be fair,” Katara stated, “one of those weeks  _ was  _ part of vacation.”

Zuko just smiled down at her as they walked outside, the cool air hitting their faces. For the end of February, it wasn’t as cold home as they expected it to be. 

“And you know what we get to do now that we’re home?” Katara asked Zuko, looking up at him, a grin on her face.

“Go to a three year old’s birthday party,” Zuko answered, nodding his head. 

Katara let go of her suitcase and held out her hand in front of her and Zuko to look at. 

“Can’t wait for everyone to see this,” Katara said, shaking her head.

“Oh, they’re going to love that,” Zuko replied. 

Zuko let go of Katara’s other hand and put his arm up to call for a taxi. They’ll be seeing everyone in about an hour.

* * *

“Okay, Miki, let’s try this again,” Suki said, kneeling behind the newly three year old girl standing in front of her. “What do we say?”

“My name is Miki, and I’m three,” Miki said, making the doll in her hands fly in the air around her. 

“Great!” Suki replied, giving Miki’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. She moved to Miki’s thick hair, trying to untangle it.

“Hey, you ladies almost ready?” Sokka asked, poking his head in Miki’s room. “Everyone’s going to be here soon.”

“Just braiding Miki’s hair,” Suki said, grabbing a brush off the bureau and trying to run it through Miki’s hair.

“Ouch, mommy!” Miki exclaimed, wincing slightly. “Mommy, careful!”

“Oh, sorry, sweetie!” Suki stated, looking at Sokka. 

Sokka shook his head. “Suki, you need to wet the brush first. Go wet it and I’ll get her ready.”

“Thanks, babe,” Suki replied, grinning up at Sokka. She got up off the floor and made her way out of the room towards the bathroom. As she passed him, she gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek which he quickly returned. 

When she was down the hall, Sokka went over to Miki, kneeling behind her just as Suki did.

“Your mommy does  _ not  _ understand thick hair,” Sokka exclaimed, running his fingers through his daughter’s hair trying to find knots. 

“Daddy, can you do the special braids?” Miki asked, turning her head slightly so she could look at her father. 

“Of course I can,” Sokka replied, kissing the top of Miki’s head. 

Suki returned shortly with the brush, handing it to Sokka before sitting on Miki’s bed. She watched Sokka run the brush gently through Miki’s hair, using his fingers to occasionally untangle a particularly stubborn knot. Miki did her best to stay as still as possible, still gripping the doll in her hand. 

Fatherhood suited Sokka really well. When she was born, Sokka fell in love with Miki almost immediately, vowing to be the best father he could be. True to his word, Miki became an absolute daddy’s girl, which Suki found to be absolutely adorable. When she was a baby, they took turns staying home so the other could work, Sokka taking a longer paternity leave than necessary just so that Suki could get back on her feet. Leaving Miki to go to work was hard for both of them, and Sokka ended up deciding he didn’t care; whenever they couldn’t find someone to watch her, he brought Miki to work with him. His coworkers were ecstatic whenever Miki was there. 

Suki loved motherhood much more than she expected. It was different and wild and sometimes stressful, but Suki would not have it any other way. She also never expected that she could love a tiny human with a big attitude as much as she did Miki, who was the perfect mix of both her and Sokka. In looks, she resembled Sokka most, inheriting his dark skin tone and hair color; her curls must have come from her grandmother. Miki’s eyes, though, were one hundred percent Suki’s. 

“Auntie ‘Tara coming today?” Miki asked as soon as Sokka finished with her braids. 

“Oh, that’s right!” Sokka said as he stood up, scooping Miki in his arms as he did. “She and Zuko landed almost an hour ago!”

“There better be a ring on her finger,” Suki stated, getting up off the bed and making her way over to Sokka and Miki. 

“Ring, ring, ring!” Miki repeated, laughing as Suki tickled her on the tummy. 

“That’s right,” Sokka said, “you tell Uncle Zuko that he needs to hurry up and marry my sister already!”

Miki giggled as Sokka gave her a raspberry on her cheek. “Stop, daddy, stop, daddy!”

“You’re going to give her so much energy,” Suki said, shaking her head at the two of them. 

“Hey, at least she’ll go to bed early tonight,” Sokka replied, giving Suki a mischievous grin. 

“So we hope,” Suki stated, grinning back. “Now come on, let’s make sure we’re set up.”

* * *

The party was well underway by the time Zuko and Katara arrived. Before heading over, they stopped at the loft to drop off their belongings, brush their teeth to get rid of airplane breath, and grab Katara’s keys so she could drive.

“I still cannot believe we landed in time for this,” Zuko said from the passenger seat. 

“Oh, we both know Sokka and Suki did everything in their power to make sure we could be here in time,” Katara laughed. “Trust me.”

“Considering you’re Miki’s favorite person, it makes sense,” Zuko said, grinning at Katara. 

“Nah, she loves her parents more than me,” Katara stated, flushing just a bit.

“Fine, her favorite person  _ next  _ to her parents,” Zuko corrected, reaching over and giving her a small punch to the shoulder.

“It helps that she’s my favorite tiny human,” Katara replied, slapping Zuko’s hand away. 

“She barely likes me,” Zuko said, leaning back in his seat. “I feel like Sokka definitely fed her some anti-Zuko propaganda.” 

Katara started laughing. “Or could it be you have no idea how to interact with children under the age of ten? Actually, no, you can’t interact with anyone under the age of twenty five.”

“Nope, I don’t know how to interact with anyone at all,” Zuko smirked. He opened the car door, looking at Katara before stepping out. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Katara replied, opening her own door and getting out. 

The two had a bit of a walk to Sokka and Suki’s house since they had to park down the street. The row of cars signaled that plenty of the party guests were already there, and Katara and Zuko assumed they were the last ones. 

Once they got to the door, Katara rang the doorbell, taking a step back so that there was room for whoever answered. Her right hand found Zuko’s left, causing him to look down at her.

“You okay?” he asked, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. “It’s only been a month, they didn’t forget what you look like.” 

“Ha ha,” Katara replied, shaking her head. “I just missed them all.”

Suki opened the door excitedly, squealing when she saw them. 

“Yay, you’re home!” Suki exclaimed, throwing her arms around Zuko and Katara.

“Suki, it’s only been a month,” Zuko told her, his right hand awkwardly patting Suki’s back in return. 

Suki pulled away, grinning at the couple in front of her. “I know, but, I just missed you guys.”

“Hey! Look who it is!” Sokka exclaimed, walking through the crowd of people. He went over to Katara first, embracing her in a tight hug. 

“Aw, missed you too, big brother,” Katara said, hugging him back. 

Sokka let go and gave Zuko a firm handshake. “So the tour went well?”

“Yeah, and I already started my last book, so fans are looking forward to it,” Zuko replied, earning him a clap on the back from Sokka.

“Okay, where’s my favorite little niece?” Katara asked, standing on her tiptoes and trying to see through the crowd of people.

“Backyard being entertained by Aang,” Suki answered, pointing with her thumb towards the back of the house. Suki looked down, noticing Katara’s hand. “Uh, Katara, what’s that?”

“Oh, this is a funny story,” Katara said, lifting her left hand where her finger was wrapped in a splint. 

“Seriously, you guys are going to laugh,” Zuko added, shaking his head at the memory.

“We were riding those double bikes, right?” Katara explained, putting a hand to her mouth to try and control her laughter. “But they’re really hard to drive.”

“And, there’s two breaks for some reason,” Zuko said. “Why they do that, who knows!”

“But  _ Zuko  _ starts freaking out, and proceeds to break hard,” Katara stated.

“And Katara went right over the handlebars and into a bush where tons of people witnessed it,” Zuko finished, chuckling. 

“Honestly, wish we got it on camera,” Katara said, looking up at Zuko with a grin on her face. “We could have been viral!”

Suki and Sokka both stared at them, unsure of what to say or how to react.

“Uh, funny,” Suki finally said, biting her lip. “Ah, anyways, Katara I’ll take you to Miki.”

“Yes please!” Katara replied, allowing Suki to grab her hand and drag her away. 

Sokka looked at Zuko, eyebrow raised.

“What?” Zuko asked. 

“So, uh, nothing?” Sokka replied, now raising his other brow. “You have our mom’s ring and…?”

“Listen, I have a plan okay,” Zuko said as Sokka just shook his head. “Seriously! It’s been in my wallet this whole time, and there were plenty of times I could have asked, but it didn’t feel right.”

“You kept it in your  _ wallet _ ?” Sokka asked, somewhat scandalized. 

“Katara never opened it! Nor did airport security pick it up,” Zuko said, shrugging it off.

“ _ Zuko _ !” Sokka exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “That’s our mom’s ring!” 

“Trust me, I wasn’t going to lose it,” Zuko assured him. “Now I haven’t seen anyone in a month, can I please head in and say hello?” 

“Sure,” Sokka said, moving aside for Zuko. “But, I told Miki to tell you you have to ask Katara to marry you  _ and  _ that she has to give you at least one hug today.”

“I’ll take the hug,” Zuko replied, spotting Azula and Ty Lee in the kitchen, drinks in both their hands. “I’m going to go say hi to my sister first.”

Meanwhile, Suki led Katara outside by the hand.

“No offense, I really thought you and Zuko were going to come back engaged,” Suki said, looking back at Katara.

“Oh, yeah, me too, but that’s okay,” Katara replied, shrugging slightly. “I mean, we’re both really happy where we are right now, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“You’re not mad?” Suki asked. 

“Honestly, Suki, it’s fine,” Katara stated, giving Suki a smile. “I’m more in love with him everyday, we’re happy, and that’s all that matters.”

Suki didn’t say anything as they approached Miki cooing at the baby sitting on Aang’s lap. She went to poke his cheek, but Aang gently grabbed it.

“No, Miki, we need to be careful,” Aang told her. Miki drew her hand back and nodded at Aang.

“Yes, Uncle Aang,” Miki replied. 

“Oh, Miki,” Katara sang.

Miki turned around, and when she spotted Katara, her eyes lit up. “Auntie, ‘Tara!”

Katara opened her arms wide as the three year old barreled into her. Suki walked over to Aang.

“So, ring on her finger?” Aang whispered, bouncing the baby in his lap. 

Suki shook her head. “N,o, just a splint.”

Aang groaned just as Toph walked over. 

“Why is it that I’m no longer pregnant, yet I still need to pee every five minutes?” Toph asked, sitting down next to Aang. 

“I do not miss that,” Suki said. 

Toph reached over, grabbing one of the baby’s feet. “He’s not cold is he?”

“Tenzin’s fine, Toph,” Aang assured her. “Don’t worry. Also, I owe you ten bucks.”

“Sparky didn’t propose, huh?” Toph stated, taking Tenzin from Aang and holding him tightly.

“Nope,” Aang and Suki replied in unison.

“I can hear you talking about me,” Katara said, Miki still in her arms. “Miki, can you believe this? They’re talking bad about me.”

“Not nice, mommy!” Miki said, pointing at Suki. 

“We said nothing bad about you!” Suki replied. “Just, you know, making a statement.”

“Sure, sure,” Katara said, now looking back at Miki. “You’re never going to judge me, are you?”

“Nope!” Miki replied. “Come see my room!”

Katara placed Miki back down on the ground. “Show me the way, sister.”

Miki grabbed Katara’s hand, leading her back inside the house, leaving Aang, Toph, and Suki to shake their heads.

“They’re going their own pace,” Aang told the two girls, stretching his arm around Toph’s shoulder. 

“It’s a slow pace,” Toph stated, moving closer to Aang, her hand playing with Tenzin’s foot. 

“Come on, they’ll get there eventually,” Aang replied, looking up at Suki.

“I know you’re right, but it’s been, like, six years in the making,” Suki said. 

“We need to support them no matter what,” Aang continued. “Whatever they want to do.”

Tenzin started to coo in Toph’s arms. 

“See, Tenzin agrees with me!” Aang stated, motioning to his son. 

“Tenzin is a three month old baby,” Toph exclaimed. “He makes noises whenever he feels like it.”

“Or he pooped,” Suki stated, smirking. 

Toph lifted Tenzin up, butt out to Aang for him to sniff, which he did. 

“Nope, he’s clean,” Aang replied, Toph placing Tenzin back in her lap. 

“I do not miss the diaper days,” Suki said. “Glad we got Miki potty trained in time to start daycare.”

As Katara followed Miki through the house, she spotted Zuko in the kitchen talking with Azula, Ty Lee, and Sokka.

“Hey, want to say hi to Uncle Zuko?” she asked Miki, pausing by the kitchen. 

Miki pouted a bit as she looked up at Katara. “Aw, but I want you to see my room!”

“But we can see it after,” Katara told Miki.

Miki looked over towards Zuko, eyebrows scrunched in a way that was similar to her dad’s when he was thinking.

“Daddy said I have to give Uncle Zuko  _ one  _ hug,” Miki said, now leading Katara into the kitchen.

Katara laughed as Miki dragged her into the kitchen. 

“Hey, there’s my princess!” Sokka said when he saw the girls. Miki let go of Katara’s hand and ran into Sokka’s arms. 

“Hey, Miki!” Zuko said. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Uncle Zuko,” Miki muttered, arms around Sokka’s neck.

“Remember what you promised me?” Sokka asked her, motioning towards Zuko with his head. 

Miki scrunched her nose, looking at Zuko. “Later, I need to show Auntie ‘Tara my room.”

“Yeah, Sokka, she’s gotta show me her room!” Katara repeated.

Sokka let Miki down, who then grabbed Katara’s hand once again and led her away.

“Why do kids hate you?” Azula asked Zuko, raising a thin eyebrow. 

“It’s my bubbly personality,” Zuko replied sarcastically.

“Or your face,” Azula teased, bringing her hand to poke Zuko’s scar. 

He slapped her hand away, a smile on his face regardless. Having a famous novel out with your picture on the back cover really does something for one’s self esteem. 

“She likes me better than you, Zuzu,” Azula continued. ‘And I’m, you know, an asshole.”

“Kids are so funny like that,” Ty Lee chimed in. “You never know what or who they’re going to like until they tell you.”

Zuko just shook his head and walked away in the direction Katara and Miki headed. As he did, his phone rang in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he noticed Hakoda was calling him, so he slipped into Suki’s office down the hall.

“Hey, Hakoda,” Zuko said when he answered the phone.

“How come I still haven’t received a phone call?” Hakoda asked. “I got a call from my beautiful granddaughter for her birthday, but my daughter has not called me about being engaged yet.”

“I know, Hakoda, I know,” Zuko said, leaning up against the wall next to the door. He could barely hear the partygoers out in the kitchen and living room. 

“Seriously, what have you been doing this past month?” Hakoda asked. He didn’t sound angry or annoyed; there was more of a teasing tone to his voice, but Zuko knew Hakoda was worried.

“Sokka already got to me, I promise,” Zuko replied. “There were plenty of times, but nothing felt right. I think I’m going to propose tonight.” 

“Oh, good, that’s what I like to hear,” Hakoda stated. “Do you have a reservation at a nice restaurant?”

“Oh, no, I’m going to propose at home in the loft,” Zuko told him.

“The  _ loft _ ?” Hakoda exclaimed. “Out of everywhere to propose!”

“It’s where it all started,” Zuko explained. “It’s where we met, where I fell in love with, where… well, it just feels more sentimental.”

Hakoda sighed again. “Well, as long as it means something. But I better get a phone call tonight saying my daughter is engaged!”

Zuko laughed. “I promise!”

“Good,” Hakoda replied. “Now, get back to the party.”

When Zuko hung up with Hakoda, he opened the office door and made his way down the hall towards Miki’s room. In there, Katara was sitting on Miki’s bed, a pile of dolls in her lap as Miki explained each and every one. When she heard Zuko come in, Katara looked up and smiled at him.

“Miki was just showing me her collection,” Katara explained. “She has a lot.”

“I can see that,” Zuko replied, smiling at Katara.

Miki walked up to him and tugged at his hand. When Zuko looked down, Miki motioned for him to come closer, which he did.

“I owe you one hug,” she told him. She wrapped her arms around Zuko’s neck as much as she could, then let go just as quickly. 

“Well thank you, Miki,” Zuko replied, laughing as Miki ran back to Katara. “I feel extremely honored to have received this hug from you.”

Miki stuck her tongue out in a way that reminded Zuko so much of Katara that he couldn’t help but start laughing. Instead of being confused, Miki just smiled in return, holding her head up high. 

Just then, Suki poked her head in. 

“There you are!” Suki stated, walking over to Miki and scooping her in her arms. “Are you showing Auntie Katara  _ all  _ of your dolls?”

“Yes!” Miki replied, giving her mother a toothy grin.

“Well, birthday girl, everyone wants to see you, so let’s get back out there,” Suki said. She turned to Zuko and Katara. “Come on, you guys too.”

The rest of the party went by quickly. Katara and Zuko updated everyone about their trip, much to the entertainment of their friends. Aang, at one point, got extremely into Tenzin’s bowel movements that Sokka had to ban poop talk for the rest of the day. Tenzin was passed around to everyone, Zuko only holding him for five minutes before giving him to Katara.

“Oh, Zuko, you’re not going to hurt him,” Katara chided, taking the baby in her arms and cradling his head gently in the crook of her arm. 

“I know, but I get nervous,” Zuko replied, stroking the top of Tenzin’s head with his forefinger. “He has such little hair.”

“Takes after Aang,” Toph said, sneaking up behind the two. 

Katara chuckled. “That he does. How are you feeling?”

“I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in three months, but you know,” Toph replied, shrugging. 

At around 6:30, party guests began to slowly converge towards the door, getting ready to leave. Zuko and Katara were among them, as they were tired from a long day of traveling. They said goodbye to their friends, heading back towards the loft. 

When they got home, Katara immediately made a beeline towards the couch, throwing herself face down on the seats.

“Man, I am  _ beat _ ,” she said, her voice muffled from the seat cushion. 

Zuko walked over to the couch, sitting down next to her. “Too much partying with the three year old?”

Katara rolled over so that she was on her back looking up at him. 

“Or too much cake?” Zuko teased, poking her ribs. 

Katara squealed and pushed his hands away. “Hey! I had one slice! How many did  _ you  _ have?”

“Three, and I don’t regret any of it,” Zuko answered, poking her again so that she curled into a ball. 

“ _ Zuko _ ,” Katara whined, doing her best to protect herself from Zuko’s hands.

He moved down the couch a bit, motioning for Katara to move her legs. When he settled, she placed her legs on his lap, propping herself on her elbows to look at him.

“Hey, so I’ve been thinking a lot,” Zuko started.

“That’s dangerous,” Katara teased.

Zuko gave her an over exaggerated eye roll.

“Sorry, sorry, keep going,” she told him.

“ _ Anyways _ , I’ve just been thinking a lot about us, you know,” Zuko said. He actually wasn’t really sure where he wanted to go with his; no, he knew where he wanted to  _ end,  _ he just wasn’t sure about the middle part. 

“Well, what have you been thinking about?” Katara asked, cocking her head a bit.

“I know we don’t have, like, a set plan,” Zuko continued. “And I know we tend to roll our eyes at our friends who suggest we get married and stuff.”

“Because they’re annoying,” Katara stated, now sitting up, but her legs still over Zuko’s. 

“Right, but I mean-”

He was interrupted by knocking coming from the front door. Katara jumped up off the couch, giving Zuko a kiss on his head as she walked by, and went to the door. When she opened it, Suki and Sokka were at the door, Miki in Suki’s arms. 

“Hey, sorry, apparently one party in the neighborhood today wasn’t enough,” Sokka explained, already shouldering his way past Katara. 

“Yeah, our frat boy neighbor is having a rager,” Suki added, also walking in. “I still don’t understand how he got that house.”

“Oh, okay,” Katara said, a bit confused as to why they were here.

“Miki was complaining it was too noisy,” Suki clarified. “So we thought we’d come here for a bit.”

“And we’re hoping if we tire her out enough here, she’ll fall asleep and stay asleep by the time we get home,” Sokka told Zuko as he sat down next to him on the couch. 

“Great,” Zuko deadpanned. “It’s just we were in the middle of something.”

“No we weren’t,” Katara said, smiling at Miki who was now reaching for Katara. “We were just talking, that’s all.”

She missed the look Sokka gave Zuko.

“So we can hang here?” Suki asked, now joining Sokka and Zuko at the couch.

“Sure,” Zuko replied, somewhat defeated. 

Just as Katara sat back down, Miki in her arms, another knock came at the door. Zuko let out a huff and got up, getting to the door just as another knock came. He opened the door, Aang standing there with Appa on a leash.

“Did you walk Appa all the way here?” Zuko asked him, looking back and forth between Aang and Appa.

“Yeah, man, I did,” Aang replied, grinning. 

“That’s a solid five miles,” Zuko told him. 

“Okay, I lied, I drove here,” Aang clarified. “But Toph and Tenzin are both sleeping, and Appa kept barking so I decided to come here and bother everyone.”

Aang spotted Sokka, Suki, and Miki, and made his way inside.

“Oh, we’re having another party, sweet!” Aang cheered.

“Okay, just come on in,” Zuko muttered. He checked the hall to make sure no one else was there before closing the door and heading back towards his friends. 

Katara was now playing a hand game with Miki while Sokka, Suki, and Aang were now in deep conversation about work. Sighing, Zuko made his way towards the couch, sitting next to Katara as close he could without getting pushed off. 

“Hey, you’re not mad they’re all here are you?” Katara asked him, still holding Miki’s hands in hers. 

Zuko shook his head. “No, of course not. I love our friends, I’m happy they’re here. Really.”

“You were trying to tell me something though,” Katara said. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Zuko promised. 

“Uncle Zuko, why are you such a poopy head?” Miki asked.

“Do you have my money, Miki?” Zuko asked her. Miki just pouted. “Then we have nothing to talk about.”

So the night went on, Zuko turning on the TV to find something for Miki to watch as the adults slowly made their way to the kitchen for drinks and conversation. No one said anything about Zuko and Katara still not being engaged, and Zuko was scared to bring it up to Katara. 

Around 9:30, Miki fell asleep on the couch, signaling that it was time for everyone to go. 

“I really hope Toph and Tenzin are still asleep,” Aang said as he put Appa back on his leash. “Though, if they were awake, I probably would have gotten a phone call.”

“They’ll wake up when you get home, don’t worry,” Sokka stated, clapping Aang on the back with the hand that wasn’t holding Miki. 

“I’m on night duty tonight,” Aang said. “So team no sleep for me!”

“Good luck with that,” Zuko told him, trying to usher everyone out. 

They said their goodnights, Zuko closing the door behind them. When he turned around, Katara just looked at him, a small grin on her face.

“Zuko, are you good?” she asked, shaking her head. “You’ve been acting weird since we got home.”

“I’m fine, babe, really,” Zuko assured her, walking over and taking Katara’s hands in his.

“Can I say something?” Katara asked.

Zuko nodded.

“I like what we have,” Katara told him. “I like how we’re going at our own pace and how we don’t feel like we need to fit this perfect description of a relationship. Like, that’s what broke us up all those years ago. We were trying to go too fast and fit these standards we thrust on ourselves when we never took the time to figure shit out.”

“That’s true,” Zuko said, nodding along. 

“And even though our friends make fun of us, or we’re told we’re behind, we really matured a lot,” Katara continued. “Remember when you first brought up marriage? We both  _ flipped _ at that. Now we just scoff and say we’ll get there when we get there. Because we know what we want that makes us happy.” 

Katara was making some really good points, Zuko couldn’t argue with that.

“So, screw what our friends say,” Katara added. “We’ll get married when we’re ready, but for now, we’re happy and in love and that’s all I care about.”

“Damn, you sure had a lot to say,” Zuko teased, kissing the top of her head.

Katara flushed. “So, what were you going to say? You said you were thinking about us too?”

“Oh, uh, the same,” Zuko lied. “About the same.”

“Oh,” Katara replied. “Great. Listen, I’m going to bed, I’m absolutely exhausted. You coming?”

“I just need to check something in my office real quick, then I’ll meet you in there,” Zuko told her. 

Katara nodded and let go of his hands, making her way towards their room. Zuko went to his office, which was once his room. Once Toph and Aang moved out, Zuko converted his room into the office, Aang’s room into Katara’s office, and Sokka’s room into an extra storage room. The loft felt empty without everyone in it, but it did feel like home. 

Once in his office, he called Hakoda.

“Zuko, this better be you telling me she said yes,” Hakoda replied, somewhat groggy. 

“Well, I was going to propose tonight, but we got talking and-”

Hakoda groaned on the other side. “It wasn’t the right time, I assume?”

“No, sir, it was not,” Zuko replied. “Sorry.”

“Zuko, my daughter loves you,” Hakoda told him. “And I know how much you love her. You do what you need to do, okay? My blessing will never expire.”

“Yes, sir,” Zuko replied. 

“Now, I’m an old man, and you woke me up,” Hakoda said, laughing lightly. “Good night, Zuko.”

“Good night, Hakoda,” Zuko replied.

He hung up and went back to the bedroom. Katara was already dressed in her pajamas and fast asleep on top of the bed. Zuko smiled to himself. He got dressed quickly and laid down next to her. Sensing his presence, Katara opened an eye to look at him, then scooted closer so that she was now cuddled up on top of him. Zuko wrapped an arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you, Katara,” he said.

“Love you too,” she mumbled back, a tiny smile on her face.

As Katara slept on top of him, Zuko thought of a plan. He knew Katara was comfortable with their relationship, they were basically married without being married at this point. Katara wasn’t against marriage, it’s just that neither of them really thought about actually ‘making it official’ as Sokka once said to Zuko. Was being in love with Katara not enough? No, of course it was, but Zuko was just  _ ready _ and he hoped Katara would be too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to follow the Winston/Aly story line in New Girl at this time where Aly (Toph) is pregnant and VERY determined to not be treated any different, but I decided to just have them have the baby already because babies are fun. 
> 
> And, guess what? Another chapter is currently being written :)


	41. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko comes up with a way to propose to Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, dear readers, the last chapter.

The next couple of months flew by, Katara going back to work at the school and Zuko still managing the bar while working on his next novel. 

Zuko continued to make a plan on how he wanted to propose to Katara, even thinking of enlisting the help of Sokka and Aang at one point. Then again, if he asked Sokka for help, he might tell Katara. All Zuko knew was that he wanted it to be meaningful and he wanted Katara to say yes. 

“Zuzu, why do you overthink  _ everything _ ?” Azula asked him one night in the bar. They were sitting in his office, Zuko doing the books as Azula watched, her feet up on his desk. 

Of course he told Azula about what he was planning, knowing that she wouldn’t say anything to anyone. 

Ever since Azula came knocking on the loft’s door all those years ago, the relationship between the two siblings grew significantly. Azula soon became one of Zuko’s closest confidants, as Zuko also became hers. Azula also repaired her relationship with Uncle Iroh and the three of them began having monthly dinner dates together. Ozai, on the other hand, was soon caught with his many illegal activities costing him almost ten years worth of jail time; neither Zuko nor Azula went to the trial. 

“Azula, why do you think I have an answer to that?” Zuko retorted, looking up from the books and raising his eyebrow. 

“Good point,” Azula said. 

“So, you and Ty Lee are going well?” Zuko asked, changing the subject. 

Azula turned a slight shade of pink, causing Zuko to smirk. One of the perks of patching up his relationship with Azula was that he now knew how to read her just as well as she could read him. A few years ago, Ty Lee came out as pansexual and she and Azula began dating.

“We’re great, thank you for asking,” Azula replied, removing her feet from the desk and sitting in her seat normally. “Hey, you’re going to Mai’s wedding in a few months, right?”

“Obviously,” Zuko replied, focusing back on the books in front of him. “She’s one of my best friends.”

“Listen, Zuzu, just ask Katara to marry you and get it over with,” Azula told him, scooting her chair closer to the desk. “Obviously she’ll say yes.” 

“I know that,” Zuko stated, writing down one of the figures before he forgot. “My only concern is that she’ll think I’m asking because our friends keep pressuring us to get married.”

“And are you proposing for that reason?” Azula asked him, raising both eyebrows. 

Zuko sighed and looked up. “No. I’m asking her because I love her deeply and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Then there you go,” Azula exclaimed. “I think that’s the reason she’s going to say yes. Not because of societal pressures, but because she loves you and wants to spend the rest of  _ her  _ life with you.”

Zuko didn’t reply, instead looking back down at the books. He finished what he was doing while Azula pulled out her phone, scrolling through her social media apps as she waited for her brother to finish. Azula no longer worked at the bar, her job at the pharmaceutical company taking up most of her time. Still, she liked keeping Zuko company as he worked, especially after a particularly long day. 

When he was done, Zuko filed everything away, tidying up the desk for the next shift manager. 

“Hey, have I shown you the ring?” he asked Azula, pulling his wallet out where Kya’s ring was stored. 

Azula looked up from her phone and shook her head. Zuko opened his wallet, fishing the ring from one of the compartments.

“You keep it in your wallet?” Azula asked, rolling her eyes. “Come on.”

“Hey, it’s with me at all times,” Zuko replied, holding it out for Azula to look at. “Hakoda knew he always wanted to pass it down to one of his children. Sokka decided to go for his mother’s wedding band, which is what Suki now has. He and I both think Katara would like to have the engagement ring.”

“It’s beautiful,” Azula commented, admiring the gem that sat in the middle. 

“It also goes with her mom’s necklace,” Zuko told her, now looking at the ring himself. “I just think she would like to have a piece of her mom with her.”

“I’m sure she would too,” Azula agreed. “She’s lucky to have you, Zuzu.”

Zuko turned red as he placed the ring back in his wallet. 

“Now hurry up and get it over with!” Azula exclaimed. “I need another wedding to get drunk at!”

Zuko just laughed and shook his head. “I’m going, I’m going!”

Azula followed Zuko out of the office and into the empty bar. 

“I’ll drive you home?” she asked him.

“Yes please,” Zuko replied.

In Azula’s car, Zuko couldn’t help but to think how lucky he was to have Azula back in his life. Sure, their childhood wasn’t the best, and they were often at odds with each other, but they’ve both matured and grown, learning to depend on one another when needed. 

* * *

A few days later, Katara sat at her desk in her office, Aang sitting at one of the student tables to keep her company. It was the end of the day and Katara had some paperwork to fill out; Aang finished all his work, but he missed spending time with Katara and he liked that they worked in the same school.

“So, how’s Tenzin doing?” Katara asked him, glancing up from her paperwork. “Sleeping through the night yet?”

“Oh, no, Toph and I are absolutely exhausted,” Aang replied, shaking his head. “My students are worried I might fall asleep in the middle of a lesson one day.”

“Can you blame them?” Katara asked, noticing the bags under Aang’s eyes. “You know, Zuko and I can always help you guys out if you need it. Well, I can, but I’ll volunteer Zuko too.”

Aang gave a small laugh, but shook his head. “I really appreciate that, Katara. Luckily Toph’s parents moved here in order to help us out for the first few months.”

“Damn, you guys are lucky there,” Katara stated. “Still, know we’re here too.”

“Thanks, Katara,” Aang replied. 

“Toph happy to be back at work?” she asked him, now looking back at her paperwork.

“Yes and no,” Aang answered. “She’s happy to be with her clients and in her office, but she called me the other day saying she missed Tenzin.”

“Aw, poor Toph,” Katara said, frowning. “That’s so tough.”

“We’ll get through it,” Aang said, shrugging slightly. “We always do.” 

“Yes you do,” Katara stated. “I still remember that goofy guy I met when I first moved in. He came a long way.”

Aang gave Katara a toothy grin. “He sure has, huh?”

Katara grinned back then focused on her work, Aang still sitting in the chair watching her. 

“What?” she asked him after a few minutes of Aang staring at her.

“What?” Aang asked. He blinked and then gave Katara an embarrassed smile. “I think I might have just fallen asleep with my eyes open.”

Katara couldn’t help it; she started laughing at Aang. Once she started, it was hard to stop, and Aang joined right on in. 

She missed this, sitting with Aang as they talked about their hopes and dreams, sharing their goals with each other. Even though they technically worked together, they didn’t see each other as often. With a newborn baby at home, Aang and Toph are still adjusting to their new lives, meaning they can’t come out as often. Still, it was these stolen moments that made Katara happy. 

“Screw this paperwork, let’s head out,” Katara decided, closing her folders and putting everything where they belong. She grabbed her bag that lay under her desk and stood up, looking over at Aang. 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Aang replied, now also standing. “I have to get home to my wife and kid.”

“A sentence that still shocks me to hear you say,” Katara teased, leading Aang out of the office.

“Think you and Zuko will be like that soon?” Aang asked her, the two falling into step together in the hallway. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” Katara answered. “I know we both want it.”

“Well, if he’s planning anything, I’ll give you a head’s up,” Aang said, bumping his shoulder to hers. “Then again, we all know how bad Zuko is at keeping secrets.” 

Katara laughed. “Good point, but I really don’t think he’s going to tell anyone what he’s planning. Except maybe Azula, but that’s it.

“You never know,” replied Aang. 

When they reached their cars, they gave each other a wave before getting in. Katara thought about what Aang said; could Zuko be planning something? 

* * *

Later that day, Zuko arrived at Sokka and Suki’s at around 6:00. He knocked as gently as he could, unsure of whether or not Miki could be sleeping. He only waited a minute or two before Sokka answered, looking at Zuko with a confused look on his face.

“I did text you saying I was coming over,” Zuko told him, wincing. “At least, I think I did.”

“Huh, hold on,” Sokka replied, taking his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. He squinted at the screen and then looked up at Zuko. “Yep, you did. I saw this, I thought I answered, but I didn’t. Come on in.”

Sokka stood aside and let Zuko in the house, taking his shoes off as he did. Zuko noticed Miki sitting at the kitchen table on her booster seat, fork in hand. 

“Suki has a late meeting, so it’s just me and Miki tonight,” Sokka explained, leading Zuko further into the house and into the kitchen. “Miki, say hi.”

Miki stabbed a hotdog on her plate and looked up at Zuko. “Hi, Uncle Zuko.”

“Hey, Miki, what are you eating?” Zuko asked, walking over to her.

Miki just held her fork up for Zuko to look.

“That looks yummy,” Zuko said, reaching a hand out. “Can I have one?”

“No, Uncle Zuko, no!” Miki exclaimed, shrieking with laughter as she used her free hand to shoo Zuko’s away. 

Zuko grinned and pulled his hand away before looking up at Sokka who just watched with an amused look on his face.

“So, uh, did you need something?” Sokka asked Zuko.

“Yeah, I wanted your advice on something, but I don’t know if I can ask it with Miki here,” Zuko replied, about to try and steal another piece of hotdog off Miki’s plate before she pushed his hand away.

“Anything you need to tell me you can say in front of Miki,” Sokka stated, motioning towards Miki.

“I dunno,” said Zuko, looking at Miki. “Miki, can you keep a secret?”

“Nope!” Miki exclaimed, looking proudly at Zuko then at Sokka.

Sokka sighed. “Okay, fine. Miki when you’re all done, we can set up your coloring books, okay?”

Miki just nodded and continued to eat her dinner. Sokka went over to the fridge and grabbed both himself and Zuko a beer as Zuko sat down at the table next to Miki.

“So, Miki, how’s school?” Zuko asked, trying to figure out if that’s an acceptable topic to discuss with a three year old who recently started preschool.

“I learned my letters!” Miki told him proudly, finishing off her hotdog. 

“All we do is sing the alphabet,” Sokka told Zuko, grabbing Miki’s empty plate and going over to place it in the sink. He helped Miki out of her chair and placed her on the ground, leading her towards the living room where her activity table was set up.

Zuko just waited patiently for Sokka to come back.

When he sat down, Sokka took a drink of his beer and looked at Zuko. “Okay, what do you need?”

“Well, contrary to popular belief, I do plan on asking your sister to marry me,” Zuko said, now taking a sip of his own beer. 

“Good on you,” Sokka stated, holding his bottle up in acknowledgement. 

“My issue is… I have  _ no  _ idea how to ask her,” Zuko said, feeling himself go hot. “I’ve been trying to come up with a good plan for months, and I keep coming off short. A romantic dinner? Too cheesy plus she got wine spilled on her. A walk in the park? Surprise rain storm. Even a beach trip was a bust.”

Sokka just raised an eyebrow. “You do know it doesn’t have to be some grand gesture, right?”

“I mean, I know that.”

“Seriously, I asked Suki when we were dancing alone in the living room after talking about how much we loved each other,” Sokka said, placing his bottle down and studying Zuko. “Aang asked Toph on a bench.”

“They were simple,” Zuko said. 

“Right,” Sokka replied. “So yours can be simple too. So why are you so worried about making it a big thing?”

“I just want her to say yes,” Zuko told him, feeling somewhat silly by his response. “And I don’t want her to feel like I’m only asking her because you guys are pressuring me to.”

“Zuko, my sister loves you with her whole heart,” Sokka said, giving Zuko a small smile. “I see the way her eyes light up everytime she looks at you. She’ll say yes even if you propose to her in a dumpster.”

Zuko couldn’t help but laugh at that. “That’s good to hear I guess.”

“Just tell her how you feel, what you want,” Sokka continued. “I know communication was always big with you, so be open with her. Tell her you’re not doing this because you’re feeling pressure, but because you love her and want to take this step with her.”

“Yeah, okay,” Zuko replied, nodding along.

“And don’t worry about making it some big thing,” Sokka finished.

Just then, Miki walked over, a paper held tightly in her fist. She walked up to Zuko, and tapped his arm. When Zuko looked down at her, she handed the paper to Zuko, who took it from her.

“I made this for you,” she told him. 

Zuko looked at the paper that was filled with circles and scribbles. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at, but he loved the colors (red, yellow, and orange) that Miki chose.

“Thanks, Miki, I love it,” he said, giving her a smile. 

Miki just nodded and walked away. 

“What did you do to make my kid like you again?” Sokka asked, picking his beer up again and laughing. 

“I have no idea,” Zuko exclaimed. “I think it depends on the day.”

“Makes sense,” Sokka said, taking another sip of beer. “Listen, go home and talk to my sister. Tell her what you’re thinking, and be honest. She loves you and I know for a fact she’ll never stop.”

“Yeah, okay, thanks, Sokka,” Zuko replied. 

“Uncle Zuko!” Miki called out. “Come see my new drawing!”

“But first,” Zuko said, standing up and looking towards Miki, “I have a three year old I need to entertain.”

* * *

Katara was just finishing up dinner when Zuko got home. Usually they ate early, but Katara ended up going to visit Aang and Toph after work and Zuko was with Sokka, so they decided on a late dinner instead.

“Hey,” she said, looking up at Zuko as she ladalled some soup into two bowls. “I made miso soup.”

“Great, thanks,” Zuko replied, coming over and taking one of the bowls from Katara. 

They both went to the table where they began eating.

“How was work?” Zuko asked. 

“Good! I sort of ditched my paperwork though to hang out with Aang and Toph,” Katara replied. 

“How are they doing?” 

“Well, I got there, and we were all hanging out,” Katara explained. “They mentioned how tired they were, so I told them to take a nap and I’d watch Tenzin.”

“Please tell me they napped?” Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow. “Poor Toph and I were talking the other day and she said she was exhausted.”

“They napped from 4:30 to 7:00,” Katara said. “I just hung out with Tenzin on the couch, watching TV with Momo.”

“Those two deserved that nap,” Zuko said, shaking his head. “I’m glad you went over there.”

“Me too! I love hanging out with them and Tenzin,” Katara said. “How was Sokka? Did you help him fix the sink?”

“Oh, yeah, I did,” Zuko answered, thankful he’s gotten a bit better at lying. “Plus Miki and I hung out, so that was fun.”

“See! Told you she’d warm up to you,” Katara exclaimed, giving Zuko a proud smile. 

“Who knew all you had to do was pretend you knew what you were doing?” Zuko stated, causing Katara to laugh. 

They continued eating, sharing tidbits about their day. Zuko grabbed the drawing Miki made him and showed it to Katara, who said he  _ had  _ to hang it up in his office. When they finished, together they cleaned the kitchen, an activity Zuko still enjoyed doing with Katara.

“Hey, I have kind of a weird question,” Zuko said as they finished up with the kitchen and made their way to the living room. 

“What’s up?” Katara asked, cocking her head slightly. 

“Do you ever look at our friends and think ‘hey, that could be us someday’?” Zuko asked as they sat together on the couch. “I mean, like… parents?”

“Like having kids one day?” Katara asked.

Zuko nodded. 

“Yeah, I do,” Katara replied. “I would like kids one day, yeah. Do you?”

“I just spent half an hour with Miki and was extremely upset when I had to leave,” Zuko told her. “It just kind of showed me how much I’d like to be a dad one day.”

“Suki sent me a picture of Sokka and Miki asleep on the couch together, and my heart ached,” Katara admitted. “I just started imagining you with our future kid doing that, and me taking a stupid picture to send all of our friends.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Katara replied. “How come we never talked about this before?”

“Do we ever talk about things like this?” Zuko teased, bringing her close to him. 

“What brought this on?” Katara asked, snuggling up into him.

“If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out?” 

Katara nodded, settling her head on Zuko’s chest.

“Katara, I was planning on proposing to you during my book tour,” Zuko told her, his heart racing. “But every chance we got, it just didn’t feel right or like the right time. I wanted to make it special.”

“Really?” she asked him, moving her head so she could look at him.

“Yes. While we’ve been home, I’ve had so many plans to propose, but something always happened to interrupt, or ruin the moment,” Zuko continued.

Katara didn’t say anything, just continued to look up at him, her eyes wide.

“And I really went to see Sokka to ask for advice on what I should do,” Zuko admitted. “I’ve also been talking to Azula because she knows how to get shit done. Mostly I’ve been scared that you were only going to think I was proposing because our friends have been pressuring me to do so.”

“I would ne-” Katara started, but Zuko just gave her a pat. “Sorry, keep going.”

“I know you would never think that!” he assured her. “My stupid brain kept telling me you would though. But I just want you to know this: I want to marry you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, basically, I guess what’s happening right now is a proposal, which I wasn’t really planning on, but I kind of like where this is going.”

Katara sat up, looking at Zuko, tears running down her cheeks. “I want you to know that I  _ never  _ suspected you of giving into pressure or anything. I knew if you asked, it was because of what we wanted, not what anyone else wanted.” 

“I know that  _ now _ ,” Zuko teased. “Well, after Azula and Sokka drilled it into me.”

“Thank the Spirits for siblings, huh?” Katara teased back, giving Zuko a small poke on the stomach. 

“Yeah,” Zuko replied, poking her back. 

Zuko got up off the couch and went over to the front table where he dropped his wallet when he got home. He opened it up, fishing the ring from its place and walking back over to Katara.

“Your dad said he wanted you to have this,” Zuko explained, holding the ring in the palm of his hand for Katara to see. “He said he always wanted to give it to one of his kids, and I thought you would like this better.”

“My mom’s ring?” Katara asked, carefully picking the ring up off of Zuko’s hand and looking at it. “You got it?”

“Is that okay?” Zuko asked, now worried. “Because we can get you a different one or something. I just know how much your mom meant to you and you said something about it before and-”

“Zuko,” Katara interrupted, placing a finger on Zuko’s lips. “I’m glad you got this from my dad. It’s like a piece of her here saying she approves.” 

“Yeah?” 

Katara nodded. “Now, what are you trying to ask me right now?”

Zuko laughed, sitting down next to Katara. “I’m asking if you want to marry me. If I have to get down on one knee, I will.”

Katara leaned over, kissing Zuko deeply. 

“So, that’s a yes?” he asked when she pulled away.

Katara laughed. “Yes, that’s a yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and have babies with you, and go through all the ups and downs of growing old together and-”

“You talk too much sometimes,” Zuko teased, now kissing her again.

* * *

The game is True American.

The zones are set, the Castle is built. 

The rules are that there are no rules, but the floor is lava. 

Houses are more fun to play in than lofts.

And, because there are children playing, you have to play with soda and water instead of beer. 

“Here you go, Izumi,” Zuko said, passing seven year old Izumi a water. “Time to chug.”

Izumi stood on the couch, taking the water from her dad. She grinned at him, her glasses askew after landing on the couch awkwardly after a rather big jump. 

“Chug, chug, chug!” five year old Kya cheered, jumping up and down on the pillow she was standing on. “Come on, Izumi, chug!”

“Be nice to your sister, Kya!” Katara said from the other side of the room, standing on a chair in between Suki and twelve year old Miki.

“I finished my drink!” Aang called out from next to nine year old Tenzin. “So all trash belongs…”

“In the junkyard!” everyone else called out, throwing empty soda cans and water bottles into the already overflowing recycling bin in the middle of Zuko and Katara’s living room.

“Dad, pass me another root beer!” seven year old Nikilik called out to Sokka who was closest to the castle. 

“You got it!” Sokka replied, slowly inching his way towards the fridge to grab his son another soda.

“How about water, kiddo?” Suki told him. 

“Good idea,” Sokka replied, grabbing a water instead and aiming it towards Nikilik, who barely caught it.

Izumi looked over at Zuko. “Dad, watch me chug!”

“I’m watching, I’m watching!” Zuko replied from behind the couch. He watched, extremely impressed, as Izumi drank half the water in one go. 

“Everyone advance!” Toph stated, holding three year old Suyin in her arms, four year old Lin grasping her leg. “Lin, let mommy through so she doesn’t trip.”

Aang skipped ahead on the pillows to grab Suyin from Toph. 

Kya jumped on the couch next to her sister, wrapping her arms around Izumi’s waist as she almost fell.

“Careful, Kya!” Izumi said, grabbing Kya’s shirt with her free hand so she doesn’t fall down. 

Zuko joined his daughters on the couch, sitting down on the back and wrapping his arms around both girls, and bringing them closer to him to place kisses on both their cheeks.

Both girls just laughed as he did.

“Absolute daddy’s girls, those two,” Katara told Suki, shaking her head and laughing. 

“Reminds me of another girl I know,” Suki replied, giving Miki a look as Miki jumped down from the chair to join Sokka on the ottoman to advance. 

“Can you believe that we’d be here?” Katara asked Suki as they just watched the pandemonium happening around them.

“What do you mean?” Suki asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

“All those years ago,” Katara explained, “when I moved into the loft. Did you think we’d all be married with kids, living in houses with great jobs and great lives?”

Suki thought about that, looking at Sokka who was now chasing both his kids around the living room. “Life sure has changed a lot, huh?”

“All for the best though” Katara said, watching Zuko now pick up both girls in his arms and carefully jump off the couch. 

He brought them over to Aang who still had Suyin in his arms, Lin and Tenzin now with Toph. 

“Moving into the loft was definitely the best decision you ever made,” Suki teased. “You were right when you told me that.”

Katara grinned. “Who knew, huh?”

Who knew, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for reading this monster of a fic! Thank you to everyone who left kudos and wrote comments! Your constant support means so much!  
> Second, I loved writing this fic so much and I'm so sad, but the ending felt right. I hope you liked my little flash forward.   
> Third, if this fic hasn't made you want to watch New Girl yet, please get on that!!   
> Again, thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
